


Shiloe

by Sablesilverrain



Series: Shiloe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Child Abuse, Consensual rape (You'll understand when you get there), Cutting, F/M, Het Sex, Knifeplay/Bloodplay, M/M, Master/Slave, Mpreg, Multi, Not puppy play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sir/pet, Slash sex, Sorry I digress, Will add as I remember, all the sex, butt plug, so much sex, there's probably more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 67
Words: 161,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Harry wakes up after a routine 'punishment' from Vernon to find out that he is no longer alone in his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older story of mine that I am posting here because there has been at least one (possibly more) request, so I am complying. The sequel is unfinished, and I plan to finish it EVENTUALLY. Which could be in five years, or three months, whenever the mood strikes. There is a big chunk of story here that reads like a PWP, hence the "all the sex" tag, but there is plot, more in the next story than this one. I will be posting as the mood strikes, after a bit of formatting changes, so updates will be sporadic. Anyway, hope that doesn't scare you away, and reviews will remind me this exists, so if I seem to be taking too long, yell at me. I don't mind.

Pain, again.

 

Anger, yelling.

 

Fists striking him, hitting flesh with a dull, thudding sound.

 

Harry had burned the bacon.

 

Harry curled in on himself, his thin, frail body trying desperately to stave off the blows. His magic was roiling within him, straining as he tried to prevent it from exploding through his body and ripping the house—and his relatives—to shreds.

 

He could feel the urge his magic held to destroy whatever was hurting him so badly, but he knew that if he were to do magic, he’d be expelled, and his uncle would finally feel that it was safe to kill him, without the ‘freaks’ watching him.

 

So Harry held it in, and waited, enduring the yelling and the blows laid by thick, meaty fists against his head and shoulders and arms. He wrapped his arms protectively around his midsection and tried to protect his organs from Vernon’s fury.

 

His last thought before he blacked out was ‘at least I didn’t burn the eggs, too.’

 

*****

 

Harry woke to a pounding head and a painfully empty stomach. He groaned and sat up in bed, realizing it was evening. He got out of bed, barely managing to stand and get to the loose floorboard that concealed his things before he collapsed to the floor again.

 

He removed the floorboard with some difficulty. ‘I must have been out for a while that time.’ He noted absently. ‘I’ve gotten weak from not eating for too long.’

 

When he finally got the floorboard removed, he took out the sandwiches that Molly Weasley had made for him, and the bottle of cold pumpkin juice she had sent with them. He got sandwiches from her each week, with preservation charms on them so that he could keep them as long as needed before he ate them. He would get more juice whenever he sent the empty bottle back via Hedwig for a refill.

 

He ate two sandwiches, and then lay down on his bed, sighing listlessly. Now, he had a whole night in which he knew already that he wouldn’t be able to sleep at all. Moreover, he had lost count of the days.

 

The beating had taken place July twentieth. How many days had he been unconscious for?

 

‘It is July thirty-first, seven PM.’

 

Harry started at the voice in his mind, then jumped when he felt a sensation like strong arms wrapping around his shoulders and a warm body pressing comfortingly into his back, though he knew the bed was already there.

 

‘I am here now. You will not be alone again.’ The voice told him.

 

“Who _are_ you?” Harry whispered.

 

‘Shiloe.’ The voice replied, and then was silent.

 

Harry felt the sensation of touch dissipate and shivered. That was too weird.

 

“ _Shee_ -low-ay?” Harry tested the word, finding that it sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place it at all.

 

He got up and got a piece of parchment and quickly wrote a letter to Dumbledore.

 

*****

 

Dumbledore read the letter from Harry, then sighed heavily and read it once more, slowly.

 

“Professor Dumbledore,

 

        I just had the strangest experience ever, and I wanted to ask if you knew anything more about it.

 

        I was sleeping just now, and I woke up, and I was a little disoriented, and wondering what time it was when a voice in my head told me that it was seven PM. Then, I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and someone leaning against my back, but I was lying down in bed at the time.

 

        I asked the voice who it was, and it said Sheeloway. Then it left, and the feeling of someone else left too.

 

        Sir, if you can tell me anything about this Sheeloway person, if there is one, please let me know. I’m very confused, and a little scared that Voldemort could be doing this, if he is getting strong enough.

 

                Hope you are doing well,

 

                                Harry”

 

Dumbledore set the letter down on his desk and called for a house-elf.

 

Dobby appeared. “How can Dobby help you, Headmaster Dumbledore Sir?” Dobby asked brightly.

 

Dumbledore smiled benevolently at the diminutive creature. “Hello, Dobby. It’s so nice to see you this morning. Could you get me some tea?” He asked.

 

Dobby eagerly agreed and retrieved the requested beverage. Dumbledore thanked him, before leaning back in his chair as he pondered his next move.

 

So, the boy had manifested a Shiloe. This could either be a good thing, or a bad one.

 

One thing, however, was certain: The boy had to be removed from his Aunt and Uncle’s house. A Witch or Wizard only manifested a Shiloe as a defence mechanism when faced with periodic bouts of harsh physical abuse.

 

How badly was he being treated for Harry to manifest one at fourteen years of age? Dumbledore wasn’t sure how he was going to handle the delicate matter, as Shiloe anchorships were always sexual in nature, and he was pretty certain that Harry had never even lost his virginity.

 

But first, he had to retrieve Harry.

 

Perhaps he should ask Professor McGonagall to accompany him.

 

*****

 

Dumbledore rapped on the door of the pristine little house, his irritation seeming to translate even through his knock.

 

When Vernon Dursley opened the door, he took one look at Dumbledore and puffed up in rage.

 

“I will not have any of that _freak’s_ friends here! Leave at once!”

 

Dumbledore drew his wand, pointing it at the man. “I am coming in. Professor McGonagall will be joining me. We will be taking Harry with us. Now, step aside.” The words were spoken softly, but Dumbledore’s voice had become deadly serious and it was clear that any attempt to impede his progress would be met with lethal force.

 

Dumbledore flicked his wand, sending the man flying into a wall, then stepped into the house, followed by Minerva.

 

“Albus!” McGonagall gasped, finally seeing Vernon’s form.

 

Dumbledore turned to her, his blue eyes spitting fire. “They made him manifest a _Shiloe_ , Minerva!” He shouted, after slamming the door behind them.

 

McGonagall’s eyes softened a bit. “I know, Albus, but we cannot take justice into our own hands. Justice is the Ministry’s to dole out.” She reminded him. “Let’s just get the boy and get back to Hogwarts.”

 

Dumbledore sighed and cast a spell, finding life in an upstairs bedroom. He went up the stairs, then into the hall where he found a door with a cat-flap on it and various locks adorning it. His stomach clenched painfully.

 

Harry’s bedroom.

 

Dumbledore walked up to it and knocked once, gently.

 

*****

 

Harry heard knocking on the front door of the house and thanked every deity he knew of that he had been ignored and left in his room today. Whoever was at the door knocked like they were ready to fight.

 

He heard Uncle Vernon shouting about always having Harry’s friends show up, and Harry wondered who was at the door. He heard silence for a few moments, then a large crash was heard from the entryway.

 

Harry froze in fear. What if Death Eaters had found him and were going to sacrifice him to bring Voldemort back to life? Because that’s how it was done, right? They catch you, then they kill you, then they used your body in a ritual to revive their leader in your young, energetic body. He’d peeked in on enough of Dudley’s superhero movies to know that much.

 

After a few more shouts, in a voice that sounded familiar, Harry heard steps on the stairs. He huddled back into a corner of his room where he couldn’t be seen from the doorway and waited.

 

He heard one tentative knock on the door, and then it slowly began to open. Harry tensed.

 

The door eased open and a head appeared, peering around the door.

 

Harry relaxed, but not completely. “Headmaster?” He questioned cautiously.

 

Dumbledore smiled benignly at him. “If you are uncertain about someone’s identity, you can always ask me a question that only I would know the answer to.” He suggested.

 

Harry nodded, thinking. Then, he smirked. “What flavour was the Bertie Bott’s bean you ate in the hospital wing my first year?”

 

Dumbledore sighed. “Earwax.” He answered correctly.

 

Harry heard a smothered laugh from behind him, and frowned. “Who else is here, Sir?” He asked.

 

“I have brought Minerva with me. We will be collecting you and your things and taking you to Hogwarts with us. You will not be returning here.” Dumbledore answered gravely.

 

Harry smiled. “Really?” He asked excitedly.

 

His enthusiasm at escaping his family’s house brought a bittersweet smile to Dumbledore’s lips. “Truly. Pack your things. Minerva, could you help him? I need to have a word with Petunia.” He said, his voice taking on that steel edge again.

 

“Of course, Albus.” She said crisply, turning to Harry. “All right, Mr. Potter, what are we taking?” She asked as Dumbledore left the room, heading downstairs.

 

Harry got the things out from under the loose floorboard and put them in his trunk, then locked it up and grabbed Hedwig’s cage. “This is it.” He said simply, shrugging.

 

McGonagall’s lips tightened, but she merely nodded. “Let’s head downstairs, then.”

 

Harry followed her obediently, smiling at her back thankfully when she cast a featherweight charm over her shoulder at his trunk.

 

As they approached the entryway, Harry could hear Dumbledore’s voice coming from the kitchen. It sounded cold and furious, angrier than Harry had thought the placid man could even get.

 

“…would have thought that you’d have the sense to treat the only child of your dead sister with the decency he deserved! I’ll bet you didn’t know this, but Harry’s father was a wealthy man, and he left his vast fortune to his only son. Harry now has more money than he could ever spend in his life, and if you had been kind to him, I’m sure he would have gladly shared it with you. He is quite generous, after all. But, since you didn’t have the humanity in you to love an innocent child, you won’t see a single Knut of it. You will be getting correspondence from the Ministry of Magic soon. In our world, child abuse is a serious offence, as it leaves lifelong results.” The man finished forebodingly, then swept out of the room, leading Harry and McGonagall swiftly out the front door.

 

Harry shivered before following him. When Dumbledore was angry, he was much scarier than Snape!

 

Not a word was said as they Apparated, Harry side-along, and walked the rest of the way to Hogwarts. Dumbledore lead Harry to the Hospital wing and had him sit on a bed as Professor McGonagall headed to put his things in the room he would be using.

 

Dumbledore called Madam Pomfrey over and whispered something to her. Her eyes widened before she nodded and turned to Harry.

 

“I hear you had a late-night visitor last night. Care to tell me about it?” She asked conversationally.

 

Harry shrugged. “Sure, but there really isn’t much to tell. I woke up on my birthday at seven PM and was wondering what time it was. I heard a voice in my head tell me the time. Then, felt it wrap its arms around me and lean against my back, but I was lying in bed. It told me I wouldn’t be alone anymore. I asked it for a name, and it said ‘Sheeloway’ and then was gone.”

 

Madam Pomfrey shook her head with a sigh. “Oh, dear. Well, Mr. Potter, the strange and startling always seems to occur whenever you’re involved, does it not? Of course, this means that you will need your own rooms, not only for the trust issues and sexual aspect, but also for the rather unfortunate inability of your psyche to access Shiloe’s abilities to control your new power. There have been students who have woken their dorm mates with an indoor sprinkling of snow. Others have created blizzards in their sleep. And of course, there is one other matter of great importance. Mr. Potter, I will need your honesty in this matter. Have you begun having sexual intercourse or other sexual encounters?” She asked clinically.

 

Harry felt his face flame.

 

He felt Sheeloway (he still had no idea how it was spelled) stir within him, almost as if he had been asleep. ‘Why does she want to know?’ The voice asked sharply.

 

Harry parroted the question, and then hung his head. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that. No, I haven’t.”

 

Dumbledore smiled at him. “Is Shiloe talking to you right now?” He asked.

 

Harry heard the voice snarl. ‘Tell him no.’ the voice ordered.

 

“No.” Harry replied with a straight face. “I’m just really agitated.”

 

Dumbledore gave him a searching look, but seemed to accept the explanation. “Well, Harry, there is a lot you will need to know before he begins putting in appearances. I will show you to your room today, and I also have four books I want you to get from the library. You will need a note from me for Madam Pince, which I will provide you with. Show her the note, and she will retrieve the books for you. You may keep them as long as you need, up until graduation, unless another student shows need of them. Should that happen, you will be told of each other’s condition and asked to share the materials. Hopefully, you’d be able to discover a confidant as well.” The headmaster said cheerfully, twinkling at Harry merrily.

 

‘Fuck you, Old Man.’ Shiloe snarled at the possibility that another Shiloe would be told about him if need be.

 

Harry heard the mental voice sigh and felt a hand begin massaging the base of his neck. He realized that Shiloe was touching him again, but kept his body from showing any sign of his inner activity.

 

Harry smiled back, attempting to share Dumbledore’s enthusiasm for the idea with Shiloe’s disapproval running through him. “Brilliant.” He lied smoothly.

 

‘What’s brilliant is the ease you can lie with now. I’ll make a Slytherin out of you, yet.’ Shiloe purred approvingly to Harry.

 

Madam Pomfrey sighed. “Albus, you know what needs to be done.” She said firmly. “The Shiloe will be appearing in only a few months’ time, perhaps sooner.”

 

Dumbledore sighed. “Too right you are.” He reluctantly agreed.

 

Madam Pomfrey steeled herself for the task of forcing a fourteen-year-old boy to analyse his sexual identity and plan the loss of his virginity like it were a business arrangement, rather than an act of love and joy. “Harry.” She spoke clearly. “Are you attracted to females or males?”

 

Harry blushed. “Um, I like girls.” He said softly.

 

The Mediwitch nodded and continued. “The Shiloe is a very sexual creature, Mr. Potter. You will need to think hard about who you can trust with the gift of your virginity, and you must let them take it soon. I would suggest, due to your young age and the romanticism of girls your age, choosing a sensible, older girl to carry out the task. One with experience could lead you, and give you the knowledge to have sexual relationships of your own, in the future. We are going to make the process easier for you, Harry. On the first night back, we will take aside all the females in Gryffindor of years five and up, and they will be told that due to the threat of Voldemort you need to free your latent powers by losing your virginity. We will tell them that you will be approaching one of them soon and giving that person the honour. All you have to do is decide who you want and ask her if she will. Most of them will have had sex already, and will be more than willing to lead you gently into it.”

 

Harry and Shiloe shared an inward wince at the turn this conversation was taking.

 


	2. Founders' Rooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot a tag! Hope it doesn't scare anyone away! It's not that bad, I promise.

Dumbledore lead Harry out of the hospital wing and down a fourth floor corridor, taking him to the room he would be using for the rest of his schooling. They passed a portrait of the founders.

 

Something had Harry stopping in front of the portrait. “Hello.” He said to the four of them, who were all waving at him as if they had known he was coming.

 

Dumbledore frowned, looking at Harry, and then coming over to stop in front of the picture. “You can see this picture?” He asked, indicating the founders, who were all looking at the two of them now.

 

They were in what looked to be a Teacher’s Lounge of some sort. There were a few couches and armchairs there. Harry could see touches from all four founders. There was a shelf full of books on magical theory and magical creatures. Obviously, that was Rowena Ravenclaw’s property. He also saw Fawkes, perched on Godric Gryffindor’s Shoulder. Salazar Slytherin was sitting in an armchair in the corner, peering knowingly at them over a book, and his liquor cabinet was behind them, full of expensive and rare spirits. There was also a live badger lying on the windowsill. Godric, Rowena and Helga were all on a couch, Godric and Rowena engaged in a heated whispered debate while Helga was content to sit quietly, looking like she was listening to a symphony only she could hear.

 

Harry cocked his head as Shiloe stirred within him restlessly. “Yeah.” He answered Dumbledore. “I can see it. Why? Should I not be able to?”

 

Dumbledore hummed thoughtfully. “Usually, only the headmaster can see it.” He said. He turned to the portrait and asked, “Has the school appointed its own choice for my successor?” He asked all four founders.

 

Salazar smirked, and answered for them all. “We have, Albus Dumbledore. The boy Harry Potter will be your successor.”

 

Dumbledore frowned. “The boy has manifested a Shiloe. Do you really believe him capable?”

 

Rowena nodded, smiling at Harry. “With our guidance as he grows, he will be more than ready to take his place when the time comes.” She told them serenely.

 

Helga Hufflepuff smiled. “It’s him.” She said dreamily. She focused on Harry, reality returning to her features. “Harry Potter. Place your hand on the wall beside this portrait.”

 

Harry did so, curiously. The stone heated under his palm, and he gasped.

 

Helga smiled. “You are now allowed use of our rooms as your own. There are four bedrooms off the common room, each with their own gardens and bathrooms, along with any other amenities we each chose to add to our own rooms. To gain entry in the future, just touch the stones in the same spot you are touching now.” She explained.

 

Harry nodded. “Okay. Um, Professor Dumbledore-“

 

Dumbledore smiled benignly and waved a careless hand. “I will have the house-elves move your things, then, shall I?”

 

Harry smiled brightly. “Thank you, Sir!” He pulled his hand back from the wall and jumped as a door appeared. “Oh!” He blushed, then opened the door and stepped into the same room he had seen in the portrait.

 

The bookshelf still held all the books Rowena had collected, and there were four even larger portraits, one on each of the walls, beside doors he assumed led to each Founders’ separate rooms. The founders each appeared in their designated frame and observed Harry’s reaction to their common room in smug approval. The liquor cabinet was still well-stocked, though Dumbledore didn’t seem to notice, and Harry wasn’t going to risk saying something and getting free liquor taken away.

 

Harry looked around in awe, and Fawkes appeared and settled on Harry’s shoulder, crooning in hello as he nuzzled Harry’s cheek.

 

‘Good.’ Shiloe suddenly said. ‘I’ll need all the help I can get.’

 

‘What?!’ Harry wondered.

 

Shiloe leaned his weight against Harry’s back again, seeming to be hanging from his shoulders. ‘Oh, he just says he’s going to help me protect you. You need it, insufferable Gryffindor show-off that you are.’ Shiloe said with a laugh that took the sting out of his words.

 

‘Are you my Slytherin side?’ Harry asked Shiloe as Dumbledore wrote out the note Harry needed to get his books from Madam Pince. 

 

Shiloe chuckled. ‘Not precisely, though close. I am pretty much your magic, given free will and conscious thought. And yes, due to my love of privacy, I am a lot more a representation of Slytherin than the other traits you possess combined.’

 

Harry turned his attention back to Dumbledore, who was holding out a slip of parchment. Harry took it.

 

“Four books total, and don’t worry about reading them all right now. Just make sure you at least skim most of the first two. The others are for you at your leisure.” Dumbledore said, twinkling brightly. He clapped his hands. “Well, now, I think I shall leave you to explore these rooms. Since I wasn’t exactly invited in-“

 

“Oh, Professor, would you like to join me-“

 

“No, no, my dear boy!” Dumbledore interrupted, chuckling. “These rooms most likely hold secrets that are just for you. I want to give you time to arrange things as you see fit before I intrude. Besides, I was just going to have a chat with Severus.”

 

Harry pulled a face at the mention of the Greasy Git. “Well, let him know I’m healthy, will you? I’m sure he’ll be swooping through the corridors every night, trying to catch me out of bed even though term hasn’t started yet. Bloody bat.” He mumbled the last.

 

“He is still your Professor, Harry. Proper respect is due him.” Dumbledore chided.

 

“Term hasn’t even started yet!” Harry protested, waving his arms in agitation.

 

Dumbledore fixed a stern gaze on him. “Nevertheless, you will afford him courtesy while at Hogwarts, do you understand?” He asked.

 

“Yes, Sir.” Harry answered glumly.

 

Dumbledore smiled at Harry, patting him on the shoulder, which had Shiloe snarling in disgust.

 

‘Don’t _touch_ me, Old Man!’ Shiloe was screaming.

 

Harry had to fight to keep his face straight.

 

“I’ll see you around, Harry.”

 

Harry smiled at him. “See you later, Sir.” He replied, shutting the door after the man had walked out the doorway and locking it. He blinked as the door seemed to melt into the wall, disappearing completely.

 

“What the-“

 

Helga Hufflepuff giggled from her portrait. “The door is spelled, Harry. It’s a very complex piece of magic that Rowena, I and her daughter all worked on together to protect these rooms for our heir someday.” She explained a bit dreamily. “One of the doors in my rooms as well as one of the doors in all the other rooms are spelled to do that when locked. This was so, if needed, we could have privacy from even each other. Because there _were_ times that it was necessary.”

 

Rowena giggled from her portrait. “Yes, especially once a month.” She agreed. “Oh, and Harry?”

 

“Yeah?” Harry asked, squirming as Shiloe lightly tickled his side. ‘ _Stop_ that!’ He mentally shouted at the… It.

 

Shiloe stopped, chuckling wickedly.

 

Rowena smiled indulgently. “You might want to go through my books in the library. A lot of them are now lost, so the copies I have are one-of-a-kind, and I have several written by us. There are quite a few books on various creatures, as well, most of which were written by myself. I had a friend who was a Shiloe, and I was one of her anchors in her younger years, so I was able to write something that was much more comprehensive than the other books out there. Of course, you will not be able to read it, or even find it, until it is time for you to discover it.” She added thoughtfully.

 

Harry sighed. “Well, sure, of _course_ that would just be my luck!” He snapped, throwing up his hands.

 

Salazar smirked at Godric. “ _Told_ you he could have been one of mine.” He shouted across the room.

 

Godric rolled his eyes.

 

“Well,” Harry admitted, “The Sorting Hat did want to put me in Slytherin my first year, but I said no. I didn’t really like Draco Malfoy, and he had already gone into Slytherin.” He finished with a wry grin.

 

Helga Hufflepuff smiled vacantly. “Sometimes a bitter tongue can conceal the sweetest of hearts.”

 

Harry snorted. “And sometimes, even a clairvoyant _has_ to be wrong.” He shot back. “The only thing _sweet_ about Malfoy is his bank account.”

 

Godric laughed heartily.

 

“Anyway, I should probably get these from the library now.” Harry murmured, looking down at the note to Madam Pince.

 

Four books were listed:

 

Shiloe, From Brutal Beginnings

Concealing the Creature Within

Sexual Creatures and Laws Governing Them

A Wizard’s Guide to Pregnancy

 

Harry paled at the last title. “I can get _pregnant_?!” He asked in shock.

 

“And impregnate your anchors, too. I was quite surprised when I got pregnant by… My Shiloe.” Rowena said secretively.

 

Harry looked at where the door was supposed to be. “Um…”

 

“Just lay your hand on the wall again and the door will appear.” Salazar said helpfully.

 

“Oh. Thanks.” Harry said, doing so.

 

He left the room and walked to the library, mumbling. He handed the note to Madam Pince.

 

Madam Pince read the note, and then looked Harry over closely. “Thin, clothes far too big…” She continued mumbling, and then nodded. “Yes, I can see it.” She said, her voice much gentler than Harry had ever heard it.

 

She turned and got four books from her work area and brought them over. “You understand that once the year starts again, you’ll have to keep these out of plain sight. You are not permitted to allow anyone else to read these, except your anchors, of course. Not all the subject matter is suitable for children.” She told him.

 

Harry nodded, taking the four books. They were surprisingly light. “I understand. Thank you.” He said.

 

Madam Pince smiled at him. “Don’t mention it.” She said kindly. “If you have any questions, Madam Pomfrey is always available and I know where to find everything in this library, if you’d rather look for answers yourself.”

 

Harry thanked her again and headed back to his rooms.

 

*****

 

After briefly peeking into all three rooms, he discovered that all three had a few things in common.

 

They all had a bed, a desk, and a wardrobe in them, though they were made of different woods and were different styles and sizes, of course. They all had an adjoining bathroom, with a large shower and bath, a toilet and a sink, and all had large, full-length mirrors on the wall somewhere. They also all had gardens, with flowers, at least one tree and some form of fragrant herb.

 

But that was where the similarities ended.

 

Helga Hufflepuff’s bed was covered with a sunny yellow comforter with a circular pattern in goldenrod on it, and the hangings were some transparent goldenrod fabric.

 

The desk and wardrobe were made of a light tan wood and the stone floor had a plush, butter-yellow rug covering most of it.

 

Her bathroom was done in light gold and greens, and was very calming. He knew he would be taking many a bath in that room after Quidditch practice.

 

Her garden was large, easily the biggest of the four, and it had a pond and a path of stepping stones that led to a gazebo that Harry thought would be a nice place to study on warmer days.

 

She also had a well-stocked duplicate of the Founders’ common room with a small pantry and kitchenette, and three other doors leading off of it. He checked them and discovered that they were all labelled, but one was locked from the other side. One led to a safe place in the forbidden forest that pulsed with strong protective magic, another to the Room of Requirement, and the locked one was labelled as ‘Chamber.’ Harry had a strange feeling that it led to a hidden area in the Chamber of Secrets, and that he could unlock it from there, if he could find the room this door connected to.

 

Helga’s final room was actually a tower at the end of a short corridor. It was a tower that gave a full view of the sky in all directions, and Harry found himself awestruck by the view. ‘Wow. These rooms are amazing.’ He thought to himself, a small smile gracing his face.

 

He couldn’t wait to show them to Ron and Hermione, and he’d only seen the one in _all_ its glory so far.

 


	3. Ancestry

Harry had decided to stop exploring after finding the tower in Helga’s room, and he sat in the sunlight to read one of the books for a while.

 

He pulled out “Shiloe, From Brutal beginnings” and began to read.

 

\--

TOC:

I: Shiloe Origins and Heredity

II: Shiloe Overview

III: Abilities and Physical Changes

IV: Natural Enemies

V: The Social Shiloe

VI: Shiloe Bonds

VII: Anchors

VIII: Shiloe Family Composition

IX: Shiloe Mating Habits

X: Shiloe and Childbearing

\--

 

Harry frowned and flipped the book closed, keeping his place with his thumb. “Kind of a small book to have all _that_ in it.” He mumbled.

 

“Shiloe are very secretive. Knowledge is power, in a way, and others having power over him— _you_ —that they misused is what created Shiloe in the first place, was it not?” A young girl about Harry’s age with auburn ringlets sat down next to him, cross-legged and looking perfectly at ease.

 

“Um, who are-“ The girl turned serious, dark blue eyes on him, and he smiled, relieved. “Oh. Helga.” He answered his own question. “I didn’t know you could take on solid form.”

 

Helga smiled dreamily. “Our very souls live on in this castle. We poured out so much of ourselves into this place to make it a reality that so long as it stays in use, we can take a body at will, and appear however we wish, as well. But only within the castle, or we weaken and have to stay in our portraits for some time to regain our strength.” She finished, looking out over the grounds, sadly.

 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” He said.

 

“Don’t be.” Helga said wistfully, standing. “It’s our fate, and we chose it knowingly. We are all happier this way than we would be confined to frames, after all.” She held out a hand. “Come back downstairs and out of my lookout? We want to speak with you.” She said firmly, her voice taking on the tone that meant she was reconnecting with reality.

 

“Sure.” Harry said, taking her surprisingly real and warm hand and letting her pull him to his feet and lead him down the stairs, through the corridor and through her room to the common room, where she sat him down on a couch in front of the fireplace.

 

The other three founders all seemed to walk through their doors out of their rooms and sat on a couch not too far from his own seat, facing him.

 

It was a bit of a shock to see them all in physical form for the first time. Rowena had a slender figure, long, black hair that was perfectly straight, tied back at the nape of her neck into a ponytail and icy blue eyes. Godric had short brown hair and eyes and a sturdy build. He looked as though he could pick up the couch with one hand and throw it all the way to the forbidden forest with little effort. Salazar had a lean yet muscular build, black hair that was longer than Harry’s but still slightly shaggy-looking, and he kept his eyes mostly glued to the book in his lap. However, the few times he _did_ glance up, Harry caught a peek of eyes the same Avada-green hue as his own were, and he smiled.

 

“I’m descended from you, aren’t I?”

 

Salazar looked up and smirked, then looked back down to his book.

 

Harry smiled widely. The smirk had been answer enough.

 

“Actually, Harry, you are a direct descendant of us all, to some extent.” Rowena informed him, smiling kindly. “The blood of all four of us flows in your veins, and that is why you are going to one day become Headmaster here. So long as your children remain good and kind into adulthood, the role of Hogwarts’ Headmaster will stay in your line, with us picking the next Headmaster or Headmistress as soon as we know who it should be.” She finished, and then not-so-discreetly kicked Godric in the shin just as Helga finally wandered over to the group and Salazar closed his book, setting it next to him. It disappeared as soon as it left his hand.

 

Godric jumped, tearing his eyes from Rowena’s cleavage and clearing his throat as his face turned cherry red. “Well, Harry, I see that you’ve been playing Quidditch. What position?” Godric asked interestedly.

 

Harry smiled. “Seeker.” He answered proudly, watching out the corner of his eye as Helga settled herself sideways across Salazar’s lap. The green-eyed man simply smiled benignly and let her stay there.

 

Godric groaned and Rowena laughed.

 

Salazar let out a soft snort of amusement, and Helga seemed to melt into his chest, her body relaxing completely against his. He brought his arms up to cradle her protectively.

 

“Damn.” Godric said softly. “I played beater.” He explained. “That sod over there,” He looked pointedly at Salazar, “was always seeker. I liked it best when he was on my side. It always meant my team was going to win.”

 

Harry looked at Salazar, and then raised an eyebrow, indicating the sleeping form of Helga Hufflepuff in his arms. “A Slytherin with a Hufflepuff? I thought the two were incompatible.” He said.

 

Salazar smirked, tracing Helga’s lips with one fingertip. “There’s something you must understand about Hufflepuffs that makes them the perfect partner for a Slytherin, Harry: They are intensely loyal. Do you know what that means?” He asked patiently, content to watch his lover sleep as Harry pondered the answer.

 

“Um, they won’t cheat on you?” Harry asked.

 

“The thought won’t even enter their heads.” Salazar Slytherin confirmed. “Trust is not something Slytherins give lightly, or easily. When Helga tells me I am the one she loves and wants to spend the rest of eternity with, I know that she is not lying. Trusting her is not even something I have to think about. She’s a Hufflepuff. The trust just _is_.” He finished with a shrug.

 

Helga smiled, eyes still closed. “I love you, too.” She said softly.

 

“You’re supposed to be sleeping.” Salazar reminded her with a slight blush.

 

“I am.” Helga replied breezily, yawning and seeming to go back to sleep.

 

Harry smothered a chuckle with his hand, locking mirth-filled eyes onto Salazar’s own amused gaze.

 

“Harry, you need to understand that the Wizarding World is going to need you soon. We will do all we can to prepare you, but soon you will have to face a darkness that only one of us ever faced, and it did not end well.” Rowena said, sadly, looking over at Salazar.

 

Salazar sighed softly. “Rowena is right, Harry. When Helga was fifteen, she faced down a Dark Wizard only just weaker than Voldemort, without the benefit of her full powers. However, when she came back to us, she was nothing like she had been.”

 

“She wasn’t always so open to the voices on the wind.” Godric said. “That’s what happens when your mind is ripped open and left to mend itself, since we did not have the benefit of mental healing potions to help heal the tear in her aura that allowed the voices through. She’s had to hear far too much for far too long.”

 

Harry bit his lip. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t scared—“

 

“You’d be a _fool_ , too.” Salazar interrupted unhelpfully.

 

“ _But_ ,” Harry scowled at the man, who grinned back at him. “I know it has to be done, and I’m the only one who can do it. It doesn’t leave me much of a choice, does it?”

 

Salazar threw his head back and laughed. “You could flee, go to America. He would only reach there once you were long since dead. You are choosing to stay and sacrifice your childhood so that others may have one.” He sneered. “You really are Godric’s.”

 

Harry flushed. “It’s not like I would have had a childhood otherwise! He took that from me when I was a baby! The Dursleys never let me be a kid! Isn’t that right, Shiloe?!”

 

‘Right.’ Shiloe answered in boredom.

 

“He says ‘Right.’” Harry finished sullenly.

 

Rowena sighed. “We know, Harry. We just wanted to inform you that though your path will be a hard one to walk, we will be here waiting to help you up should you fall and light your path when you need guidance and can no longer see the road you must follow.” She told him.

 

Harry nodded. “Okay. I think I need some time to process all that.” He said, rubbing his face. “Whose rooms are the best for thinking?” He asked.

 

Salazar hummed. “Mine are very calming and dark. They are a good place if you mean to meditate.”

 

“You mean brood and drink vast amounts of Absinthe.” Helga said from his lap.

 

“Well, everyone has their methods of meditation. Mine are just… Unique.”

 

Everyone else laughed at that and Harry got up. “Dark and calming sounds really good right now, actually.”

 

“Alright.” Godric said. “We are going to stay in physical form for a while and chat, so don’t mind us.”

 

“Okay.” Harry headed into Salazar Slytherin’s personal chambers.

 

They were decorated in forest green, silver tapestries covering the walls, and the woods were all so dark they were nearly black. Harry took a seat in the forest green armchair in front of the fire and quickly lit a fire in the fireplace, knowing that he could use magic in these rooms without worry. The founders’ wards would surely keep it hidden.

 

He got up a second later, heading over to examine yet another liquor cabinet. This one was also well-stocked, and contained a few potions and potion ingredients as well.

 

Harry stared, open-mouthed, at the huge bottles labelled basilisk venom, basilisk scales and basilisk blood. “Wow. Those are probably worth a fortune. And that much basilisk venom could be enough to create an antidote.”

 

He filed the information away for later and grabbed a bottle labelled as raspberry brandy. He got a glass and poured some, then went back to sit in front of the fire and took a tentative sip of the alcohol. It wasn’t bad.

 

Harry smiled, letting the liquid soothe him as it warmed his belly.

 

So he was going to be training with the founders themselves before he went off to face down Voldemort once and for all. That would undoubtedly help him, and it would probably be enough to tip the scales in his favour.

 

He was almost sure Voldemort didn’t know _half_ the things the founders must know.

 

*****

 

Harry looked at the half-empty bottle of brandy, and then blinked a few times, thinking. Had he really had that much? He sighed and set it back down, then headed into the bathroom to pee.

 

Salazar’s bathroom was decorated in silvers and light greens, but Harry was too intent on emptying his bladder to appreciate the colors.

 

He shuffled out of the bathroom, casting tempus as he headed toward the door that didn’t lead to the gardens. It was nine forty-eight PM. He had no desire to see the man’s potions ingredients growing wild. The potions lab itself, however, was an intriguing thought.

 

He headed to the door and opened it.

 

“Huh.” He said in bemusement.

 

It was a training room. There were various weapons on the walls, and Harry realized that Salazar apparently wasn’t a fanatical brewer.

 

“Okay.” Harry said, shutting the door. “Whatever. I suppose this room will be used in my ‘training.’”

 

He yawned, and decided it was time for bed. He stripped and climbed into Salazar’s huge bed, sighing at the feel of silk sheets caressing his skin, and was almost instantly asleep.

 


	4. Invitations and Explorations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, or a blessed Samhain for my fellow Pagans!

Harry gaped at the book. He was reading ‘Shiloe, From Brutal Beginnings.’

 

***Section I: Shiloe Origins and Heredity

 

The Shiloe is unique among magical creatures in that they are not born, but _made_ , and also in that they are a separate entity from the Witch/Wizard (or Host) that Manifests the Shiloe.

 

A Shiloe comes into being in a magical child that has been made to suffer times of harsh, but non-sexual, physical abuse interspersed with periods of proper care.

 

They can be felt physically while they are aware but dormant, but only by the Host, and also can be heard as a voice within the Host's mind that communicates with the Host and offers input and advice, and can even become a close friend and confidant to the Host.

 

The Shiloe has two stages to their Manifestation. The first stage is "Signs." In this stage, the Host begins noticing the signs of their Shiloe's existence, such as hearing Shiloe and feeling Shiloe’s physical touch. They may be able to deny it for some time before they accept it, but acceptance is inevitable.

 

The second stage is "Manifestation." In this stage, the Shiloe begins to have active periods and begins to search out that which it needs, leaving the Host with holes in their memory similar to the effects of a memory charm, denying them memory of what Shiloe was doing while active.

 

A Shiloe can Manifest at any age between six and nineteen, but the first signs will always appear to the host of the Shiloe on their birthday, usually in the late afternoon or early evening.

 

The Shiloe itself is not hereditary, but abuse can become a cycle, so proper care must be taken. ***

 

Harry groaned, setting the book in his lap and covering his face with his hands.

 

Oh, this was just brilliant news. Now everyone knew that he had been abused. No _wonder_ Madam Pince had finally begun to be kind to him.

 

‘Not everyone will know. I’m not exactly the talkative type, and the ones that need to know already do.’ Shiloe told him consolingly. ‘Don’t worry so much.’

 

Harry groaned again and picked up the book.

 

“ _Ew_!” Harry shouted.

 

Shiloe fed on sexual energy and _blood_?! Harry didn’t even want to contemplate _his_ mouth drinking _blood_.

 

Disgusting.

 

“Promise me you’ll brush your teeth before you go into dormancy again?” He asked Shiloe.

 

The evil laugh he got in response was not reassuring.

 

He just sighed, giving up on that idea.

 

He read that he would have from six to twelve anchors, and paled. ‘And the anchor-bond is always sexual.’ Shiloe reminded him.

 

“So you’re a slut?” Harry asked cheekily.

 

Shiloe growled at him in response.

 

Harry chuckled and continued his reading.

 

He got to another passage and gulped. “Please, _please_ tell me you’re not gay.”

 

‘Okay.’ Shiloe answered. ‘I’m _not_ gay.’

 

“Good.” Harry said in relief.

 

Shiloe failed to mention that he wouldn’t know _for sure_ until he had met his anchors.

 

*****

 

Harry spent most of the next three weeks doing his summer homework, since there was little else to do. But on August the twenty-third, he got a letter.

 

It was from Ron.

 

Harry read it eagerly.

 

He stared down at the letter in his hands. “I want to go.” He said absently to himself, thinking eagerly about the Quidditch World Cup. “Dumbledore would let me, right?” He asked to no one in particular.

 

‘We aren’t going.’ Shiloe decided.

 

“What?! You can’t just _decide_ that!”

 

‘You would appear to be incorrect, since I just _did_.’ Shiloe retorted in a bored tone.

 

“What about _my_ say?!”

 

‘You don’t get one.’ Shiloe decided.

 

Harry ground his teeth, then a thought came over him, and he grinned. “I don’t see how exactly you expect to _stop_ me. You can’t physically restrain me, after all.”

 

Harry gasped as his head snapped to the side and pain blossomed in his cheek. “Ow! Did you just _slap_ me?! What the bloody hell was _that_ for?!”

 

Shiloe chuckled smugly. ‘So, you see, Harry.’ Shiloe’s voice sounded in his mind again, sounding smugly satisfied. ‘You _are_ , in fact, the _only_ person I _can_ physically restrain. Or touch at all right now, for that matter.’ He finished in a slightly morose tone.

 

Harry sighed. “But I really want to go.” He said softly.

 

‘Talk to the old goat-fucker. I’m sure _he_ can come up with a safe way.’ Shiloe sneered.

 

“Don’t call him that!” Harry snapped, leaving the rooms and heading to the Headmaster’s office.

 

*****

 

Harry growled at the gargoyle after trying thirteen different sweets. “Well, can you just tell him I want to see him?!” He shouted at the stone creature.

 

A few seconds later, the staircase started moving. Harry smiled.

 

He got into Dumbledore’s office and smiled at the benevolent man. “Sir, I got a letter from Ron. He wants me to go to the World Cup with them! Can I, Sir?”

 

Dumbledore hummed, thoughtfully. “Perhaps. But, my dear boy, what happened to your face? Your cheek is red.”

 

Harry flushed. “Oh, yeah. Shiloe doesn’t want me to go. And I mean, he _really_ doesn’t want to go.”

 

 “I see.” Dumbledore nodded. “That is understandable. Shiloe dislike large crowds and the Quidditch World Cup is sure to draw a _very_ large crowd. But what did he _do_?”

 

Harry grinned wryly. “He slapped me. Kind of hard. Just to prove that he could restrain me from going there if he had to.” Harry finished, mumbling.

 

Dumbledore smiled in amusement. “Did he _really_?” He asked. “ _Fascinating_.”

 

“I’m glad you think so, Sir.” Harry deadpanned.

 

“Oh, Harry, I didn’t mean to sound rude. But there is so little known about Shiloe that I must confess, I am eager to learn _anything_ you can share with me.” Dumbledore said.

 

‘Tell him I don’t like him, then.’ Shiloe sneered.

 

Harry laughed. “Well, Shiloe doesn’t like you.” He said.

 

Dumbledore frowned. “Whyever not?” He asked curiously.

 

Harry doubled over in laughter at the response the question got.

 

“He…” Harry paused to catch his breath. “He says you meddle.”

 

Dumbledore chuckled. “I suppose I do, at that.” He agreed. “Once you reach my age, however, you think that your advice is more valuable than it sometimes truly is.”

 

Harry sobered. “But, Sir, can I go?”

 

Dumbledore sighed. “Even if I said yes, Shiloe would no doubt make it impossible for you to go.”

 

Harry sighed sadly, his whole being suffused with regret. “Alright.” He said despondently.

 

Shiloe sighed in disgust. ‘Fine. Go to the World fucking Cup, but we are returning here the next day.’ He said firmly.

 

Harry cheered. “Shiloe is letting me go after all!” He told Dumbledore happily. “So, Sir?” He asked, bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet.

 

Dumbledore smiled indulgently. “Of course I’ll let you go, Harry, my dear boy.”

 

“ _Yesss_!” Harry whooped, pumping his fist in the air. “Thank you, Sir! I have to tell Ron!”

 

*****

 

The day after the World Cup, a slightly shaken Harry returned to Hogwarts via Floo.

 

He was deposited into Dumbledore’s office and got up. “Sorry, Sir, gotta go!” He shouted, leaving the man’s office and racing to the fourth floor. He got to the portrait of the founders and activated the door to his rooms.

 

He got in and immediately turned to Helga Hufflepuff’s portrait, it being closest to the door. “I want to start training to defeat Voldemort.” He told her.

 

“You can’t yet.” Came the firm answer from across the room.

 

Harry turned around and glared at the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. “Why the _hell_ not?!” He shouted.

 

Salazar sighed. “Shiloe needs to have been active first. He needs to learn to harness his abilities fully before your training starts, since he is the backup plan if you can’t kill the Dark Lord.”

 

Harry blinked. “Oh.” He said, all his fervor finally worn out. “I guess I’ll… Read, then.” He said softly, heading into Rowena Ravenclaw’s room. Her bed and the tapestries adorning the walls were a vivid blue colour, and they always cheered Harry when he saw them. Even the bed frame, wardrobe and the desk that was more of a small worktable were painted blue.

 

There was one window that Harry knew had to be enchanted on the wall right above the worktable.

 

He sat in front of the fireplace and picked up ‘Shiloe, From Brutal Beginnings’ again, settling in to finish the short book that held all the information the outside world had about Shiloe and their habits.

 

“The anchor-Shiloe bond always becomes sexual, so even the youngest Shiloe, if virgin, is urged to lose their virginity to the gender they prefer before the Shiloe begins its active periods, or they will never remember their first time.” Harry groaned. “And isn’t _that_ just a lovely thought?” He said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

“Section III: Abilities and Physical Changes

 

The Shiloe has many abilities, but the Host does not get to partake in most of them, unless the Shiloe grants it and guides the use.

 

The Shiloe can converse with many animals, including phoenixes, badgers, birds, serpents, thestrals, both big and small cats, and even transformed werewolves.

 

They can control and even create weather conditions at will, and with apparent ease.

 

The Shiloe is always highly empathic, this being one of the reasons for the anchors.

 

They can sense other magical creatures and sometimes know on instinct what they are.

 

They are able to see magic and magical bonds between people.

 

They have enhanced senses, and this is the only ability that reflects in the Host, in that they lose any deficits they had in senses, bringing them up to perfect standards for Wizards after Shiloe's first Manifestation.

 

The physical changes are the only part of Shiloe that the creature and Host share without exception. Fangs are always present, though retractable, and only Shiloe can call them at will.

 

In females, there is usually some weight change, either gained or lost, to bring them to their ideal weight for bearing young.

 

In males, they gain the ability to bear young, but do not get the extra preparation.

 

Males usually experience some softening of the features.”

 

Harry blinked, and read through the list again. He whistled lowly. “That’s pretty impressive.”

 

‘What’s impressive is how much the author was able to discover about our abilities. Then again, I suppose most of them are pretty obvious to observers. I mean, a blizzard in August would never go unnoticed.’ Shiloe said offhandedly.

 

Harry chuckled. “I guess not. How accurate is it all?”

 

‘Pretty accurate, actually, except that we can also see perfectly in the dark and can sense people’s magical cores. And the speaking to animals thing differs for each of us. We all have certain animals we can commune with, and the only consistent exception is always Unicorns. Since we are a sexual creature, and they are drawn to virgins, they are our antithesis, for the most part.’ Shiloe remarked.

 

“Oh.” Harry looked down at the book again and nodded. “Yeah, there’s the unicorn thing.”

 

“Section IV: Natural Enemies:

 

The Shiloe has few natural enemies, the most notable being the magical creature Indago, since the Shiloe can communicate and usually associates with transformed werewolves, the biggest natural enemy of the Indago.

 

Unicorns and Shiloe are known to avoid each other, since as a sexual-oriented being, Shiloe is the antithesis of the Unicorn.”

 

His head swimming with the new knowledge, he gave up on finishing the book just yet.

 

Harry sighed, setting down the book and groaning. There really wasn’t all that much he could learn about Shiloe from these books.

 

‘Of course not, you complete lackwit. We don’t let Outsiders know about us. Or do you _want_ to end up with your unfortunate past smeared all over the front page of the Prophet?’ Shiloe asked drolly.

 

Harry screwed up his face in dismay. “No. No, I don’t want that.” He confirmed.

 

‘Then we’re agreed.’ Shiloe drawled in a bored tone.

 

Harry sighed and headed to the two doors that led to Rowena’s extra rooms, wondering what she’d have besides the obvious library he was sure was behind one of those doors.

 

He opened one of the doors and smiled. Okay, he’d found the library. It was a small room with a few long tables set out for study groups or research or Merlin-only-knew-what. The walls were, of course, lined with floor-to-ceiling bookshelves.

 

Harry wandered around for a few moments, looking at some of the titles. A few of them were, indeed, by the founders themselves as Rowena had said. There were journals and workbooks and more books on the Dark Arts than Harry cared to see all collected in one place.

 

“Wow.” Harry breathed, and then shook himself. “Time to go find out what’s behind door number two.” He said softly to himself.

 

He left the library and opened the other door. “Huh.” He said again, looking into the room he had expected to find in Salazar’s suite of rooms.

 

The potions lab.

 

“Okay.” Harry said, walking in. There was a huge bookshelf against one wall that held books on the bottom two shelves, but the rest were filled with potions ingredients. Harry looked at some of them, noticing ones he had never seen before, and one tiny vial of a golden liquid that had him gasping in awe.

 

The label read: “Unicorn Blood, Freely Given.”

 

“Wow.” He whispered in awe, picking it up reverently.

 

‘ _I’ll_ say.’ Shiloe agreed. ‘That stuff can’t be bought. It’s a testament to the skill and kindness of the founders that one was able to acquire some.’

 

Harry carefully set it back and gulped. “I hope I don’t break it.” He said.

 

There was also Demiguise hair, dragon scales and blood and even a smaller vial of basilisk venom than the one in Salazar’s room, labelled in Salazar’s scrawl: “Basilisk Venom, Happy Birthday.”

 

There was also a small vial of dark red liquid labelled with each founder’s name.

 

Harry shuddered, hoping that it wasn’t really blood, but knowing that, most likely, it was.

 

He headed out of the room, eager to escape the blood, and went into the garden instead.

 

There was a small plot of potions ingredients and a big patch of mint, which Harry assumed might have been for tea.

 

Rowena had also grown primroses and violets, and what looked like honeysuckle as well.

 

Harry pulled off one of the blooms from the bush and gently eased the flower itself off, smiling when a drop of fluid appeared. He licked it off and hummed happily. It was definitely honeysuckle.

 

He went back inside, smiling as he headed for the bathroom. It was decorated in mellow, calming shades of blue with black accents, making it look strangely modern.

 

He decided it was time for a long, hot bath.

 


	5. Ollivander's

Harry opened his eyes and nearly fell out of bed as he scrambled backward a few feet, his body now perilously close to the edge of Helga’s bed as he breathed raggedly. “Merlin’s ba- _knees_ , Rowena, you scared me nearly to _death_!” He hissed, looking at the teenage girl with mischievous blue-green eyes and black waves who was lying in bed in front of him.

 

“Good morning, Harry.” She purred. “I have a proposition for you. Hear me out?” She asked sweetly.

 

“Uh, okay.” Harry agreed.

 

“I know this may be a little odd, since you are descended from us, but Godric and Salazar and Helga have already agreed with me on this. If you ever feel up to it, both you and Shiloe can come to us for sex, if you would like. Helga would prefer to include Salazar, since she doesn’t like the thought of being with someone else alone, but you intrigue her. Godric and I especially like to add a third from time to time, and we let each other explore other partners alone, as well. There will be no awkwardness after, and we do not expect you to need us often, if at all. I wanted to make sure you knew that the option was there, either way you decide.” She said.

 

Harry flushed. “Um… Alright. Why?” He asked.

 

Rowena smiled. “Because I find you attractive, even at your age. There is something about you, a certain maturity and magnetism. You seem to draw people to you without even trying. And we are not immune to that draw.” She finished with a smirk.

 

Harry blinked twice, opened his mouth, closed it, and blinked again. “I… I have no idea how to respond to that.” He said with a bemused frown on his face. “I’ve never had a dead person ask to sleep with me before.” He mused.

 

Rowena giggled, the sound making Harry smile wryly at her amusement.

 

“That’s okay, Harry. We will give you some time to mull it over. If you decide you want to, feel free to come to us at any time, alright?”

 

“Sure.” Harry said.

 

Rowena cupped his face and drew his head close, slowly, giving him time to pull away if he wanted, and pressed her lips to his, gently.

 

Harry drew in a deep breath through his nose as his eyes widened comically.

 

Rowena chuckled against Harry’s closed mouth, before drawing away. “I do believe that was your first kiss.” She said.

 

“What gave it away?” Harry asked.

 

“Well, let’s see, shall we?” She asked playfully. “You kept your lips closed, not even trying to deepen the kiss, your body tensed up, and you kept your eyes open. Well, did you like it?”

 

Harry flushed. “Yeah.”

 

Rowena cocked her head to the side. “Would you like me to give you a _real_ kiss? Or are you perhaps saving that for someone special?”

 

“Well, you _are_ pretty special, aren’t you?” He asked, and then felt his face heat yet _again_. “I mean, yeah. Sure. If you want to.”

 

Rowena gave him another bright laugh. “I asked if it was what _you_ wanted.” She pressed.

 

Harry thought for a moment, and then nodded. “Yeah. Yes, I would.” He said softly.

 

“Then open your mouth for me this time, okay?” She whispered, drawing him close again.

 

Harry felt her warm lips against his again, and let his eyes close as he savoured the feeling.

 

She was so… Real. So soft. She opened her lips and let her tongue glide over Harry’s bottom lip.

 

Harry opened his mouth for her, and her tongue slid inside at the invitation. He gasped at the feeling of the warm, wet appendage caressing his own, and sighed.

 

Rowena’s breathy sigh answered his. She smiled against his mouth as his arms found their way around her waist and he held tight to her. He pulled her tight against his body as he deepened the kiss on his own, taking over control and delving into her mouth eagerly, but without much skill.

 

Rowena didn’t mind the lack of finesse. She had always enjoyed the role of teacher, after all, and she had no problem letting Harry learn by doing. It was sometimes the only way to learn something, and knowledge was never bad.

 

Harry swept his tongue through Rowena’s mouth one last time, and pulled back, smiling shyly as he opened his eyes. “Um, thanks. For letting me practice on you.” He said, licking his lips.

 

Rowena smiled. “You’re welcome. You were very good at it. You’ve got a long way to go, yes, but you pick things up very quickly.” She commented.

 

“Thanks. I think.” Harry said in bemusement.

 

Rowena giggled once more and stood up. Harry noticed that she was wearing a sheer powder-blue nightie, and her nipples were hard and visible through the fabric, as was the patch of dark hair between her legs.

 

Harry gulped and tore his eyes away from the sight, meeting her amused gaze.

 

She smiled at him knowingly. “The offer will be open indefinitely, so no matter what age you are, we will be accepting. You can come to any of us, at any time.” She reminded him, before she left the room, disappearing through the closed door.

 

Harry closed his eyes, trying to process the experience.

 

He had just kissed. His. Ancestor.

 

Moreover, he wanted to do it again.

 

“I’m so depraved.” Harry moaned, covering his face with his hands.

 

Shiloe patted his back. ‘There, there, my little incestuous Host. She’s only a _distant_ relation, and incest is common in Wizarding society.’ He said.

 

“You’re not helping, just making me nauseous.” He told Shiloe.

 

‘Well, _excuse me_ for trying to make you feel better. Should I tell you that I think you’re an idiot for turning her down?’

 

“No.” Harry said, his voice muffled by his hands.

 

‘Fine, then I won’t.’ Shiloe said dryly.

 

Harry snorted. “Your consideration is appreciated.” His muffled voice replied.

 

‘So, what’s on the agenda for today, anyway?’ Shiloe asked curiously.

 

Harry moved his hands and sighed. “I was thinking we could check out Godric’s rooms, and then I want to see that clearing in the forbidden forest and see how far the wards extend. I want to go into the chamber and see if we can’t find the room that connects to Helga’s safe room, as well.” Harry said, talking about the room that was a duplicate of the common room. He had found that, when the door was locked from the inside, it disappeared from the Marauder’s map completely. Almost as if it were no longer in the same world once locked, which made it a secure place to hide if he needed to. He could potentially live there and never have to worry about Voldemort.

 

‘How exciting. The best part should be the forest.’ Shiloe said in a bored tone.

 

Harry huffed. “Do you have any _better_ ideas?”

 

‘No.’

 

“Then shut up, please.” He snapped.

 

He heard a laugh from Shiloe and couldn’t help but smile himself. ‘Shut up, please’ was a bit of an interesting phrase; it was politely impolite. 

 

Harry shook his head and got out of bed, yelping when his feet touched the cold floor.

 

He went to Salazar’s room (where his trunk was, since he did most of his work there) and got dressed, then sighed. “I want to get some new clothes, too.” He drawled, eyeing the castoffs with disdain. It was time to put Dudley, his clothes and his rotten-to-the-core parents where they belonged: In Harry’s past.

 

He should only be looking to the future now, and what a bright future he saw! Well, actually, it was dimmed a bit by _one_ thing, but things were definitely looking up, Voldemort notwithstanding.

 

He was going to get extra training, he was living at Hogwarts, getting three meals a day and snacks, and he could do magic and fly since he was no longer in the muggle world!

 

‘And you have me!’ Shiloe added brightly to his train of thought, effectively derailing it.

 

“I’m not sure that’s a good thing.” Harry said, laughing.

 

There was a knocking sound, and he looked toward the door. He walked out into the common room.

 

“Someone wants in.” Godric told him helpfully, pointing toward where the door was not.

 

“Oh. Okay.” Harry activated and opened it, finding Dumbledore there.

 

Dumbledore held up a bag of sweets. “I brought housewarming gifts. Can I come in?” He asked genially.

 

Harry smiled, letting the eccentric man in. “Headmaster, I actually wanted to talk to you. Can I go into Hogsmeade or Diagon to buy some new clothes?” He asked, indicating the repulsive hand-me-downs he wore.

 

Dumbledore smiled. “Of course, Harry. I’ll have one of the Professors accompany you.” He said. “On another note, I thought it might be best to invite the Weasleys and Hermione here to tell them about Shiloe before term starts. They are close enough to you that they will figure it out eventually, anyway.”

 

‘Fine. The Weasleys are okay. But I’d rather not have Ginny and Hermione know about me. Especially not Hermione.’

 

‘Shiloe, I’m going to tell her anyway. She’ll find out on her own otherwise, and she’ll be hurt that Ron knew first.’ Harry mentally responded firmly. ‘Ginny needs to know, too. Besides, Fred and George wouldn’t be able to keep it from her.’

 

Shiloe sighed after a moment’s consideration. ‘Fine. You’re right. Go ahead and tell them. Better now than around Outsiders’ ears.’

 

Harry nodded. “Alright. Can I get the clothes first?” He asked Dumbledore pleadingly.

 

Dumbledore laughed. “Not to worry, my boy. They will be sent a letter and a Portkey to bring them here tomorrow for lunch. On another note, I have had Kingsley take over your case against the Dursleys. He has quietly collected them and is waiting for pensieve evidence to convict them. I didn’t tell him about Shiloe, only that I suspect child abuse. I need a few memories of yours, just enough to prove that they treated you wrongly.” He said, pulling out a vial.

 

Harry sighed and thought of his cupboard, hungry days and nights spent in the smallest bedroom, and Vernon’s meaty fists sinking into his stomach many times over the years.

 

Dumbledore sombrely gathered the thoughts and placed them in the vial. “These will be returned to you when they have been sentenced.”

 

Harry nodded, his mood darker than it had been after remembering those things. “Can I go to Diagon, now?”

 

Dumbledore sighed. “Yes, Harry. I will have McGonagall accompany you, since you should get a wand for Shiloe. He can possess part of your body without taking over, if you let him. Let him have your wand hand and he can find his wand. All Mr. Ollivander needs to know is that you need a new wand due to creature inheritance.”

 

Harry nodded, and they both got up, leaving the room together. The door melted into the wall behind them.

 

“Sir, if the Dursleys are sentenced, what will happen?” Harry asked.

 

Dumbledore smiled viciously, and Harry felt a small thrill of fear run down his spine. “They will be turned into your personal house elves. You can have them work wherever you wish.” He answered in a satisfied tone.

 

Harry grinned. “Wicked.” He said.

 

Dumbledore smiled. “I always _did_ think it a suitable punishment for such a crime.” He said.

 

*****

 

Harry walked next to McGonagall, who was all business. They were heading to get him a new wand, and she wasn’t willing to waste any time.

 

They got to Ollivander’s and went inside. “Ah, Mr. Potter. Is something amiss with your wand?”

 

Harry gave Shiloe control of his wand hand and explained: “I need a new wand. I had a creature inheritance come into effect.” He said.

 

“Let’s see, then.”

 

Shiloe raised the wand and told Harry the spell he was casting so that Harry could say it aloud.

 

“Wingardium Leviosa.” The wand was pointed at a box in the corner, and it burst into flames. Harry’s eyes widened and he blinked. “Oops. Sorry.”

 

“Hm. A new wand is needed, indeed. Do you wish to keep your old one? Most Wizards do, if only because an old wand can be dangerous if an enemy gets hold of it.”

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, I want to keep it.”

 

Ollivander nodded, and began looking through the wands.

 

“How about this one? Ten inches, ash and dragon heartstring.” Shiloe waved the wand without saying a word and all the light in the room disappeared, then returned.

 

Harry shook his head as Shiloe held the wand out. “Nope.”

 

“Hmm… How about this one? Nine-and-a-half inches, holly and unicorn hair.”

 

Shiloe didn’t even reach for it.

 

Harry flushed. “Sir, I’ve had some bad experiences every time I’ve tried to use a wand with unicorn hair in it.” He lied smoothly. “I’d rather not.”

 

Ollivander narrowed his eyes and nodded slowly, turning back to the wands and searching through them carefully, muttering. “I know I put it… Where is it…? Not… _Here_!” He exclaimed, finding the wand he was looking for on a bottom shelf.

 

He smiled, not even opening the box as he said, quietly. “Beech, twelve inches. The core is werewolf hairs that have been soaked in the venom from the right head of a runespoor. However, I cannot touch it, as it is extremely volatile, and _you_ never should either. Have Shiloe open the box, and if it chooses him, I will make a case he can keep it in so you never accidentally set it off.”

 

Harry heard McGonagall suck in a breath. “How did you know?” He whispered.

 

“Ahh, Mr. Potter, there is only _one_ creature that will not touch any part of a unicorn, and that is Shiloe. Well?” He asked.

 

Shiloe was already lifting the lid. One finger gently stroked down the length of the wand, then Harry watched in awe as the hand was laid over the wand, as if Shiloe was talking to it somehow.

 


	6. Coming Clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter. The first scene was especially fun to write. Hope you like it!

Shiloe POV:

 

“Beech, twelve inches. The core is werewolf hairs that have been soaked in the venom from the right head of a runespoor. However, I cannot touch it, as it is extremely volatile, and _you_ never should either. Have Shiloe open the box, and if it chooses him, I will make a case he can keep it in so you never accidentally set it off.”

 

Shiloe internally cursed. ‘Hopefully, he knows how to keep a secret.’ He thought, so that Harry wouldn’t hear him and be confused. He slowly reached out, ignoring Harry’s talking.

 

He opened the box, and then looked at the wand. It was a light color, and it seemed to be humming with power. He ran a finger over it and it purred.

 

*I can see, now, why I have been kept waiting for so long. Welcome, Master.* The wand spoke into Shiloe’s mind, of sorts, and seemed to be waiting for Shiloe to pick it up.

 

Shiloe smiled, drawing his finger away and placing his whole hand over the wand, still in its box. ‘Do you want to come with me? Will you heed my will? I will not abide disobedience.’ He warned the wand, still keeping the conversation from Harry.

 

The wand seemed to laugh at that. *If you can bridle me, I will bow to your will.* It said challengingly.

 

Shiloe drew his hand away and picked it up, smirking, and the wand rebelled.

 

Ollivander ducked as red sparks shot out, and the wand jerked Shiloe’s hand upwards. More sparks shot out, orange and blue mixed this time, and Shiloe gritted his teeth, somehow knowing that this wand was for him to subdue and tame. No one else would be able to.

 

He summoned up all his willpower and put it into his voice. “CEASE THIS AT ONCE!” He shouted.

 

Harry, hearing him in his mind, winced.

 

Shiloe finally forced the wand to stop its antics and managed to pacify the impetuous wand. ‘What say you _now_?’ He asked smugly, once the wand had calmed and began purring in his grip.

 

*I have waited many centuries for you. Your will is my will, Master. I must obey. You are far more powerful than I had anticipated. I am well pleased. I am called Ducentia Virgamque, the guiding wand. I can help guide you through this life, Master.* The wand happily told him.

 

Shiloe told the wand, ‘Very well. I shall call you Ducen. Will that be acceptable?’

 

*Yes, Master. As you will it.*

 

Shiloe was pleased with this new, compliant side of Ducen. ‘You will be kept in a case until I am ready to use you. You will stay in this case, quietly, until I require you. Am I clear?’

 

*As the clearest quartz there ever was, Master. I will obey.*

 

“Good. This one is perfect, Harry. Have him fetch the case.” Shiloe said aloud.

 

Harry sighed in relief, hearing Shiloe again, but this time in a normal tone rather than a shout. “He needs the case.” Harry told Ollivander.

 

Ollivander’s eyes widened. “This is truly a _remarkable_ day!” He breathed. “ _Never_ did I think that wand would be conquered while I yet drew breath. It has been here for over twenty-three—almost twenty-four—centuries! It was the first wand made in this shop, by a Vorago ancestor of mine. He was the only one that could touch it before Shiloe, and then only because the runespoor was his familiar, and the werewolf one of his matches.”

 

Ollivander handed Harry’s free hand the case, and Shiloe stuck the wand in it and snapped the flap over the top closed, then strapped it to his forearm, just in case. The hiding place concealed it very well, too.

 

“Thank you.” Harry said, pulling out his money pouch. “How much-“

 

“I will not accept payment for _that_ wand, Mr. Potter. It has been payment enough seeing a wand so violently powerful be quelled and mastered. Thank _you_ for letting me witness that.” Ollivander said, bowing to Harry.

 

Harry flushed and followed McGonagall out of the shop.

 

“I always _knew_ he’d find things like that out far too easily. He never misses a thing. Of course, most Ravenclaws don’t.” She said a bit irritably. “Don’t worry.” She said briskly to Harry. “He will never speak of it. He _is_ trustworthy.”

 

Harry nodded and they got to a clothing store. McGonagall lead Harry inside and prepared for a shopping trip she wold never forget.

 

*****

 

Harry returned to school laden with huge bags of T-shirts, boxers, denims and a few pairs of slacks and some button-down shirts as well. He was beaming as he lugged his purchases (clothes he’d be _proud_ to wear! Imagine!) to the fourth floor and into his rooms.

 

“I got clothes!” He called out as he shut the door and Helga came out of her room in the same form she had first met Harry in.

 

“Can I see some of them on you?” She asked dreamily, cocking her head and staring at something over his shoulder.

 

“Sure!” Harry said excitedly.

 

He took the bags into her rooms and called out “No peeking!” before he shut the door.

 

He quickly stripped and turned, digging through the bags, heedless of his nudity as he looked for his new denims. He wanted the ones that were too tight for underwear.

 

He heard and felt a warm hand smack him sharply on the arse, and he turned, seeing no one there. “Dammit, Shiloe! Stop it!”

 

Shiloe laughed. ‘Could you take my wand off of you? It’s trying to act up, since it knows that I am subdued, and it may not be safe to have it on your person any longer.’

 

Harry quickly took it off and laid it on the desk, afraid that it might hurt him.

 

Once that was done, he resumed his search for his trousers. He finally found them and held them up, grinning.

 

‘Plebeian.’ Shiloe said.

 

Harry blinked. “What?” He asked.

 

‘It means common, or lower-class. Those pants are the very _definition_. Can’t you wear something with a _bit_ more refinement?’ He asked coaxingly.

 

Harry looked at his new jeans, and shrugged. “Nope.” He said happily, and pulled the trousers up, wriggling to get them over his arse, which they then cupped to perfection. He pulled on a green T-shirt and looked in the mirror.

 

“Why, look at you, you handsome devil!” The mirror said in surprise.

 

Harry grinned. His grin disappeared when the mirror continued.

 

“Of course, something _must_ be done about that _hair_!” It said in horror.

 

“Oh, sod _off_!” Harry said to it, stalking away as Shiloe’s chuckle sounded in his mind.

 

*****

 

“Nice.” Godric said in approval as Harry gave the Founders one last turn.

 

He was now wearing jeans that were pre-ripped, and a shirt that said “I’m not crazy, my reality is just different than yours.”

 

Shiloe sighed. ‘I don’t really like that shirt.’ He said.

 

“I don’t really like your _attitude_ , but you don’t hear _me_ bitching, do you?” Harry replied cheekily.

 

Salazar and Helga both smothered chuckles at that.

 

Harry grinned. “Anyways, I’m off to explore Godric’s rooms now.”

 

Godric smiled. “Enjoy them.”

 

Harry opened the door and looked into the room, then walked in, smiling. Now, _this_ felt like home. It was all reds and gold, bright and fierce.

 

He even recognized the wood used for the furniture. It was definitely oak.

 

Harry opened the door he had not before peeked into. It was a duelling room, with padded walls and floor, and even the ceiling looked to be a bit padded.

 

“Sweet.” Harry commented. Duelling training would do him good.

 

He checked out the garden and found that in the huge oak tree next to the koi pond, there was a tree house.

 

He laughed. Really? Godric had a _tree house_?

 

Chuckling a little, he walked back inside.

 

He lay down on the crimson bed, sinking into the gold brocade throw pillows. Godric had lived like a king.

 

He grinned. ‘A worthy life for a Gryffindor.’ He thought to himself. ‘I could get used to this.’

 

*****

 

Harry fidgeted, Dumbledore’s hand coming down to rest on his shoulder.

 

The touch helped steady him, reminded him that he had someone here if things didn’t go well. He wasn’t alone.

 

‘Oh, yeah, because I don’t count, do I? You know that’s what I’m here for, right? My job is to take over for you when things get out of hand. I just can’t do that yet.’ Shiloe finished petulantly.

 

Harry smiled a bit at that.

 

Suddenly, there was a gathering of magic and Dumbledore stepped away from Harry in preparation. The Weasleys and Hermione appeared in the middle of the Great Hall, holding onto a scarf.

 

“Harry!” Hermione shouted, running over and flinging her arms around him.

 

Harry smiled in joy and hugged her back.

 

Ron wasn’t far behind. He had grown over the summer, Harry noticed again.

 

“Heya, Mate.” He said, clapping a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

 

“’Mione, Ron! I missed you!”

 

Ron grinned. “Yeah, we missed you, too. Mum was worried sick, of course.”

 

Harry’s face fell, and Hermione let him go and stepped back. “All right, what aren’t you telling us?” She asked sternly.

 

Harry sighed. “Come on, I want to tell everyone at once. I don’t really feel like repeating myself.”

 

Everyone sat down, save for Harry and Dumbledore. Harry walked to the head of the table they were at—The Gryffindor table, not surprisingly—and faced them all. “I know that all of you are aware that my life with the Dursleys was not perfect, or even all that good. It was _awful_ , most of the time. On my birthday, I woke up from a pretty bad beating I had taken over a week before, and discovered that I had a new voice in my head. He calls himself Shiloe.” Harry said.

 

The Weasleys were all wearing expressions of horror, grief, or anger. Hermione had a look of confusion on her face until Ron whispered something in her ear. Her expression quickly fell, and she began to weep, covering her face with her hands.

 

“Oh, Harry, you _poor_ child!” A horrified Molly Weasley said. “If you had told me how bad it was, we _never_ would have let you stay there!”

 

Harry smiled. “I know. And I appreciate that. But you have enough to deal with keeping Fred and George in line—” The twins both shouted “Oi! Traitor!” at this point—“And I’m a trouble magnet.” He finished wryly.

 

Arthur sighed. “Well, Harry, we hope Shiloe knows that we intend to make sure _he_ becomes part of our family, as well.” He said.

 

‘They’d better keep the fuck away until _I’m_ ready to approach _them_.’ Shiloe snarled.

 

Harry cleared his throat. “You have to wait for him to be ready. _He’ll_ be the one to come to you.” He said.

 

Arthur nodded. “We can accept that.”

 

Molly was sniffling softly, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

 

Harry walked back over to sit next to Ron, who patted his back. The twins and Ginny were across from them, and all three looked angry on his behalf.

 

“Are they being tried?” Ginny asked sharply, as the food appeared.

 

“Yeah. Kingsley is doing that privately. He doesn’t know about Shiloe. I want you all to keep completely silent about this. It’s top secret, and if Voldemort finds out, we could be doomed.”

 

“What are you going to do-“

 

“If they’re found guilty?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Not sure yet.” He replied, filling his plate.

 

As usual, Shiloe requested that Harry eat just a tiny bit of the carrots, and as usual, Harry replied to him out loud: “No.”

 

Ron frowned, looking at Harry like he’d gone mad. “‘No’ what, mate?”

 

Harry sighed. “Shiloe keeps trying to get me to eat carrots.”

 

Hermione giggled. “Well, they would be good for your eyesight, you know.” She pointed out.

 

“I don’t feel like eating them. I never really cared for them much.”

 

‘ _Obviously_ , Spectacles.’ Shiloe drawled in amusement.

 

Harry’s lips twitched.

 

“Anyways, he’s pretty sarcastic, and he might be pretty rude to all of you guys. If he is, I’m sorry.”

 

Ron just shrugged. “Whatever. We’ll live. He can’t be any worse than _Snape_.”

 

Ginny smiled at him suddenly. “You’re going to have roommates in the tower for the rest of summer. Dumbledore’s letter said that we could stay.” She said brightly.

 

Harry flushed. “Oh. I don’t live in the tower anymore.” He said softly. “Because of Shiloe.” He finished.

 

“Oh. Yeah, that makes sense. Well, where are you staying?” She asked.

 

“Actually, I’m staying in what used to be the Founders’ personal rooms. Turns out I’m a blood descendant of all four, and they want me to be Headmaster once Dumbledore is gone.”

 

Ron was silent, taking it all in. “Wow!” He said eventually. “That’s wicked, mate!”

 

Harry smiled. “Yeah. Which reminds me, who wants to go into the Chamber with me? I need to find a room with a locked door. I can’t unlock it from my rooms, but it leads to the Chamber.”

 

“Makes sense.” Ron said, his mouth full as he nodded. “Lemme guess, it connects to Salazar Slytherin’s rooms?”

 

“Actually, no. But I can’t tell you whose room it connects to, because it’s not my story to tell.” Harry told Ron.

 

Ginny shuddered. “I’m not going.” She said firmly. “I’ll go to Gryffindor Tower and get settled in, instead.”

 

Hermione nodded. “I’ll go with you. I’m not really into all that dirty, dangerous stuff this early in the year, thanks.” She teased Harry and Ron.

 

The twins looked interested. “Harry, mate, can we come?”

 

“We’d love to see the basilisk.”

 

Harry laughed. “Sure.”

 


	7. Explanations

Ron’s mouth fell open as they got to the part of the chamber that housed the basilisk corpse. “Bloody hell, Harry! You fought _that_?!” He asked, pointing to it.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. It managed to bite me, too. If it weren’t for Fawkes, I’d be dead now.” He said seriously.

 

Fred and George stared at it, eyes wide as they took in just how long it was. “Harry…” George said slowly.

 

“Do you think we could…?”

 

Harry turned around to see Fred pulling a few small bottles and tools out of his pockets, holding them up hopefully.

 

He rolled his eyes. “ _No_ venom.” He said firmly. “You can take scales and blood, but don’t go near the teeth. If you used the venom to try and make something and got poisoned in the process, I’d never forgive myself.” He said.

 

George nodded. “Of course not, we actually have a plan for the scales.” He said as Fred looked at the basilisk thoughtfully.

 

“You mean, use this for the… Thing?” He finished cryptically, noticing Ron listening in.

 

“Yeah!” George coaxed. “Come on, it’s perfect! _Look_ at it!” He gestured to the giant serpent’s body, and Harry just shook his head.

 

“Whatever. Come on, Ron.”

 

Ron and Harry headed for the back end of the chamber, near the giant statue of Salazar Slytherin’s head.

 

Harry began looking around for a door or lever or something, and spoke softly to Ron.

 

“Hey, Ron, d’you know why everyone seems so eager to help me lose my virginity?” He asked.

 

Ron choked, and flushed, but nodded. “Uh, yeah, mate. See, I know you don’t know what a Shiloe is, being raised by muggles and all, but it’s common knowledge that the anchor bond between a Shiloe and their anchors is sexual, and so you’re supposed to make sure you lose your virginity before he starts becoming active, so that you can at least remember your first time.” He explained. “Because you won’t remember what he does when he’s active.”

 

“Oh.” Harry murmured. He found a doorknob in Salazar’s left ear. “Here, Ron, look!” He turned it and he and Ron looked inside to see a small room with a desk and a portrait on the wall.

 

Harry looked at the surprisingly bare room before stepping inside.

 

Ron followed him in, and they noticed a second door behind the desk, hidden by camouflaging with the wall.

 

They went through that one as well, and Harry smiled. “Here we are.” He said smugly.

 

Salazar looked up from his portrait and sneered. “Indeed. Welcome to my sanctuary. Now leave.”

 

Harry looked around the room. It was cozy. Several armchairs were arranged in a semi-circle around the fireplace.

 

“You know, I’m determined to become the thorn in your side for this generation.” Harry told him, grinning.

 

“Congratulations, you’re doing a fine job of it.” Salazar said.

 

“Thanks.” Harry replied. “Do you know where the door to the Saferoom is?” He asked.

 

Salazar raised an eyebrow and looked at the wall behind Harry and to the right.

 

Harry turned and saw the door. He walked up to it and sighed after trying the handle.

 

“I don’t suppose ‘alohomora’ would work on this one?” Ron asked.

 

Salazar chuckled. “There is a key, but you will have to find it for yourself, Harry. It is in my bedroom somewhere.” He said, smirking.

 

Harry groaned. “Well, is there anything interesting in here?” He asked hopefully.

 

Salazar rolled his eyes. “Do you really think I would leave anything _here_ , where _anyone_ with Parseltongue could find it? Not likely. I moved everything of interest and value to my bedroom.”

 

Harry sighed. “Well, at least now we know.”

 

******

 

Harry, Ron and the twins practically fell over each other on their way back through the portrait hole, laughing.

 

They stopped when they saw Hermione standing there, arms crossed over her chest. “Harry, you have some things to explain.” She said firmly.

 

Harry sighed. “All right.” He sat in the leather armchair before the fire. “Where do you want me to start?”

 

Hermione pursed her lips, Ginny gazing intently at Harry from beside her. “Abuse? How bad was it?” She asked.

 

Harry sighed. “Well, I had to do all the chores, and the cooking. I didn’t always get enough to eat, and that’s why I’m so small. If I did something wrong, I got hit, sometimes a lot, and my bedroom for a long time was the cupboard under the stairs. They moved me to Dudley’s second bedroom when- ‘Mione?” Harry stopped, alarmed.

 

Hermione’s hands were over her mouth, and she had paled. Her eyes were filled with tears. She shook her head, moving her hands, and whispered, “Why didn’t you _say_ something?”

 

“Like what? By the way, my family beats me, but I have to stay there for the blood wards?” He asked wryly. “It wouldn’t have served any purpose. Mrs. Weasley knew I wasn’t getting fed right. She knew my father when he went here, his first few years, and she saw that I was much smaller. She sent me food, and that helped.”

 

‘Yes.’ Shiloe agreed. ‘And she is much beloved for that. She is Pack.’ He said firmly.

 

Harry felt his heart lift. ‘Really?’ He asked mentally.

 

‘Of course. She took care of us, before I could.’ Shiloe said, as if that settled it.

 

Hermione sighed. “You aren’t going back there, right?” She asked in concern. “Because my parents could take you, and they can place wards around my house, I’ve read about-“

 

Harry held up a hand to cut her off, laughing. “I’m sure you’ve read all about the subject, ‘Mione, but I’m not going back. I’m staying here. Well, I think.” He added thoughtfully, wondering what would happen if Shiloe needed to go with an anchor.

 

‘We’ll burn _that_ bridge when we get to it.’ Shiloe said dismissively.

 

Hermione smiled tremulously. “Good. I’m so sorry, Harry.”

 

“I’m fine, really. Well, aside from having a voice in my head that can kick my arse if he wants to.” He joked, breaking the tension as the twins and Ron snickered.

 

‘And don’t you forget it!’ Shiloe said proudly.

 

Ginny nodded. “Yeah, about that, Harry, what’s it like? Is he nice?”

 

Harry laughed. “Hardly.” He answered. “He’s rude. And sarcastic.”

 

“That’s strange. I’ve never heard of a Shiloe being rude to its Host before. In every story I’ve heard, the Shiloe is always a guardian to the Host. Kind of like an older sibling.”

 

‘And how many Shiloe has _she_ been Host to?’ Shiloe drawled. ‘Anyway, I will be able to treat you more courteously once we know each other better. For now, I’m just getting a feel for you.’ Shiloe said in jest.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Well, not mine. Anyway, if I start treating you differently, just assume that it’s not me. The first time Shiloe becomes active, he will be in control for a month or two. After that, there will be periodic changes between the two of us.” He recited, remembering Shiloe’s frequent reminders of what was going to happen soon. “Oh, and I get to have no memory of what he does with my body, while he knows everything I do, and _then_ some!”

 

Hermione pursed her lips. “It sounds a bit like Dissociative Identity Disorder. It’s a result of trauma, and usually results in the formation of three or more distinct personae within a person’s consciousness, with associated memory loss when those personalities are in control of the body.”

 

“Yeah, that sounds close, but I only have Shiloe.” Harry said, shrugging.

 

“I believe a single additional personality is known as a ‘Split Personality.’” She said.

 

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Godric’s portrait above the fireplace.

 

“Harry, Helga says you should be heading back to your rooms now.” He said, startling Hermione and the assembled Weasleys.

 

Harry sighed. “Fine, fine.” He stood and hugged the girls, then said hurried good-nights as he made his way out of the portrait hole.

 

‘Good thing we’re out of there.’ Shiloe grumbled. ‘I was about to burst a blood vessel. Where does that Granger chit get off making you rehash closed issues?!’

 

“Calm down. I don’t think she realizes that she’s doing that. I’m sure she _means_ well.” Harry murmured sotto voce.

 

Shiloe scoffed. ‘Oh, _yeah_ , and _intentions_ are the only thing that matter, right? After all, Dumbledore was _right_ to leave you with the Dursleys, because he never _meant_ for them to hate and abuse you.’ He sneered mockingly, his voice dripping with venom.

 

Harry began walking faster, fuelled by anger. “What do you have against him anyway?!” He hissed.

 

‘Part of my job, the _biggest_ part, is protecting you from being hurt any further than you have been already, whenever necessary.’ Shiloe snapped. ‘I dislike him because he is the main reason you were so irreparably harmed. No matter how well-intentioned his actions were, the fact remains that leaving you with the Dursley family was, in fact, the _wrong_ decision. Perhaps the worst possible decision he could have made.’

 

Harry sighed, placing his hand on the wall and letting himself into his rooms, locking the door behind him and heading to Helga’s room to sleep. He’d deal with everything else tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone is aware, I happen to have DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder), and I’m writing this story partly to raise awareness of it. It’s very real, and it’s not fun. If you notice that Harry seems to be getting the short end of the stick, just think: I have six alters, and I have blank spots in my memory that in the past have lasted as long as six months or as short as a few hours. This story is meant as a bit of a release for me. If you enjoy it, great. If not, well, I’m not forcing anyone to read it, I’m just hoping it’ll help others understand my issues a bit more.


	8. First Time

Sept. 1st

 

 

Harry headed to Gryffindor Tower with Ron and Hermione, absently chatting with Neville, as he noticed that no older girls seemed to be following behind them anymore.

 

He assumed McGonagall had already pulled them aside and was telling them the falsified story they had crafted for the occasion. 

 

He had decided who he wanted his first to be, and hoped she’d say yes, so he wouldn’t have to go through the horror of rejection and asking a second girl.

 

He listened half-heartedly to the conversation going on around him, occasionally pitching in with his opinion.

 

The fifth, sixth and seventh-year girls began drifting in, most in groups of two or three, all giggling and casting playful glances Harry’s way, making him really uncomfortable.

 

“Are you alright, Harry? You look a bit pale.” Neville said in concern.

 

Harry groaned, rubbing his face wearily. “Actually, I feel a little tired. I think I’m going to bed early.” He said apologetically, desperate for an escape from Gryffindor tower.

 

Hermione and Ron wished him a good night as Harry headed out the portrait hole and toward his room. He slipped his invisibility cloak on and waited a few feet down the hall from the entrance to the prefect bathroom.

 

He could only hope the girl he was waiting for showed up tonight.

 

*****

 

Harry smiled as he spotted Angelina Johnson on her way to the Prefect’s bath.

 

Finally.

 

He waited until she was a few feet away, before he reached out and grabbed her hand, pushing the hood of the invisibility cloak away from his head.

 

“Hey, it’s me.” He whispered, cautiously scanning the halls. “Um, I wanted to talk to you, if you don’t mind. In private.” He stammered, blushing furiously.

 

‘Merlin, she already _knows_ why I’m talking to her, so _why_ is it so bloody hard to _ask_?!’ He mentally berated himself.

 

"You want to ask me to be your first, don’t you?" Angelina asked with her voice calm and hushed.

 

Harry nodded. “Uh, yeah. My rooms are right here, and you can use my bath after, so you won’t be interrupted.” He offered.

 

Angelina giggled. “Relax, Harry. I was already going to say yes. You’re cute, after all, and I _am_ single right now.”

 

“Really?” Harry asked happily. “Thank Merlin.” He sighed, and then flushed once again. “Um, I mean, I’m glad.” He touched the wall to activate the door, letting Angelina in.

 

Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak, revealing that he was already out of his robes and tie, only his shirt and trousers remaining.

 

The founders were all in their frames, watching the events with interest. “Let’s go to Godric’s bedroom. I’ve already moved his portrait into his garden.” Harry explained, punctuating his sentence with a stern glare at the lecherous man.

 

Godric smiled and gave him a mock bow.

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“So, have you done much before? Or are you totally inexperienced?” Angelina asked.

 

Harry bristled, leading her to Godric Gryffindor’s room. “I’ve kissed a few times.” He groused.

 

She laughed. “Don’t be so defensive. I was just checking. I need to know how much you’ll know on your own already and how much I can teach you.” She batted her eyelashes at him coyly. “There’s so much I can show you. We could be here for a _while_.” She teased him.

 

“I think I’d rather just learn the basics and leave the rest for next time, okay?” He muttered as his face reddened. This blushing thing had to be a new disease. He’d never blushed so much in so short a time in all his fourteen years!

 

“ _Next_ time?” Angelina asked in mild surprise. “There’s going to be a _next_ time?” She repeated, setting her clothes on a chair.

 

“Er, well, not with you! I mean, not that I wouldn’t want to, but I want to wait until I have a serious relationship!” Harry stammered, wishing he could keep his mouth from spouting things before he had time to give his consent to say them.

 

Angelina was smothering a laugh. “Harry, _calm down_. I’m your friend, you know me. This is just some fun, nothing serious. Don’t think so much. I can lead you into it.” She reassured him, before she took his hand and walked to the bed.

 

Harry was mildly surprised when she shoved him back. He sat on the bed as his knees gave.

 

Angelina smirked at him and began unbuttoning her school robes.

 

Harry gulped. This was it. He was about to have sex for the first time ever. He was nervous, excited and terrified that he’d mess it all up somehow.

 

Angelina dropped her robes and leaned down to gently prod Harry back against the pillows as she worked the buttons of his shirt open. “Nervous?” She asked conversationally.

 

“Yeah, a little.” Harry answered honestly. “But I’m also really excited.” He added.

 

“I can remember how I felt my first time.” She said, pushing his opened shirt over his shoulders and completely off his body. “I was almost too nervous to go through with it. But I was _so_ eager to do it, all the same.”

 

Harry gasped as her lips gently brushed over his chest, sending tiny sparks of pleasure zinging through him.

 

Angelina chuckled softly against his skin as her tongue traced the barely defined muscles of his chest. “Feels good?” She asked as she moved her hands to her Gryffindor tie, working it off.

 

Harry nodded as she pulled away and began unbuttoning her shirt with nimble fingers. Harry was unable to tear his eyes away from the sight.

 

Angelina dropped her shirt over the side of the bed and smirked, raising her hands to the clasp of her bra. She opened it and pulled it off as well, dropping it by the side of the bed. “There. Now we’re even.” She told him with a saucy smirk.

 

Harry nodded, unable to form a more intelligent response, as his gaze was riveted to her breasts. Her skin was just barely lighter where the sun had never been allowed to meet it, and her nipples were a surprisingly dark brown, almost black. Harry was struck by the urge to taste them, and he had leaned forward and taken one into his mouth almost before he knew what he was doing.

 

As soon as his lips closed around it, Angelina gasped and moaned, cradling his head to her breast and leaning slightly back to grant him better access to her body.

 

“There, now, this isn’t so hard, is it? All you needed was confidence.” She said breathily, before it trailed off into another long moan as Harry turned his attention to her other nipple, bringing a hand into play on the nipple he had just left. “Mm, yeah, that’s really good.” She encouraged.

 

Harry reached down to trail his fingers over the waistband of her trousers as he licked and sucked on her, wishing he knew if it would be rude to open her trousers without asking. He hesitated.

 

“Go ahead, take them off me. Girls will probably expect you to be the aggressor, Harry. We’re used to the guy taking charge in a relationship, and some girls will _never_ make the first move, so you need to learn to lead in these kinds of situations.” She said helpfully, then raised her hips and helped Harry get them off of her.

 

“Right.” Harry said. He quickly shucked his own remaining clothes as Angelina moved to lie against the pillows.

 

Harry gulped when Angelina spread her legs for him, holding out her arms. “Let’s do this now, please? It’s been too long since I’ve had a boyfriend, and I miss sex.”

 

Who was Harry to tell her no? He moved over her, and then flushed. “Um…”

 

Angelina smiled and reached down to guide him in. When her hand encountered his erection, she froze, and her eyes widened as she squeezed him a few times, and then leaned up on her elbows to look at it in shock.

 

Harry flushed. “What? I’m not deformed, am I?” He asked, looking at himself nervously.

 

Angelina just let out a sigh and leaned back against the pillows with a huge smile on her face. “No, Harry, actually, you’re _very_ well-built. This is going to be great.” She decided.

 

Harry looked down at his cock. ‘Really? Well, how about that. Not _every_ part of me is tiny, after all.’ He thought smugly.

 

Angelina wrapped her hand around him again, and this time, she wrapped an arm around his shoulders to draw him close. “One more thing:” She said to him softly. “Normally, you’ll have to use a contraceptive charm. I’m already taking the Contraceptus potion, so I don’t need to worry about those things, but most girls are not on the potion, so make sure you check in the future.” She warned him as he finally rested against her entrance. “There. I think you can figure out the rest yourself, hm?”

 

Harry smiled. “I think so.” He agreed, and pushed in.

 

Angelina moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around his waist. “Oh, Merlin, yes!” Angelina sighed, letting her eyes close as she clung to Harry.

 

Harry gasped at the hot, wet, tight feeling of being inside someone for the first time. It was amazing, and the feeling only increased when he moved his hips slightly, feeling her inner walls flutter around his length.

 

Harry set up a quick pace, wishing he could draw the experience out, but his body was too demanding at the moment for him to manage such control.

 

Angelina didn’t seem to mind, if the new pitch her voice reached as she shouted was any indication. At one point, her back even came straight up off the bed as he inner walls clamped down on him, and then began pulsing round his length tightly as she screamed: “God, Harry, keep going!”

 

Harry’s cock pulsed at hearing his name from her lips, and he bit his lip to keep from coming.

 

His control was shattered only minutes later when her slick inner walls seemed to flutter around him again, pulsing wildly.

 

Angelina cried out wordlessly, then melted into the bed as Harry braced his weight on his arms, staring at her as they both panted, worn out.

 

Then, Angelina smiled brightly. “That was wonderful.” She purred.

 

Harry flushed one last time, mostly in pride this time. “Thanks.” He said. “But… You didn’t finish.” He said. “Sorry.”

 

Angelina laughed and shook her head. “Actually, Harry, I reached orgasm _twice_. There’s absolutely _nothing_ for you to be sorry about. It really was great.” She said as she reached up and wrapped an arm around his neck to pull him down for a kiss.

 

Harry kissed her deeply, newly thankful that he had gotten that impromptu kissing lesson from Rowena.

 

Angelina sighed after he broke the kiss. “So, about that bath you promised me?” She asked with a grin. “I could really do with one now. I’m all sweaty and sticky. Hm, and I think I’m leaking. Merlin, you came quite a bit.” She giggled, looking down at the puddle of feminine juices and semen between her legs, wetting the sheets.

 

Harry flushed and reached down to rifle through his clothes until he found his wand. He cast a quick cleaning charm on the bed and then stood, holding out a hand for her. “The bathroom is through here.” He said, leading her to the right door.

 

“Thank you for choosing me, Harry. And don’t worry, I don’t kiss and tell. Even if I do take the virginity of someone famous, I believe that knowledge is for me and the other party only.”

 

Harry shrugged. “I had a feeling you would keep my secret. And you _are_ hot, so it was kind of selfishness on my part. I’m just happy you said yes. Katie Bell was looking at me like she wanted to tie me down and whip me, or something. She had an evil look in her eye that worried me.”

 

Angelina laughed. “She probably would, at that. She’s a little kinky.”

 

“Merlin preserve me.” Was Harry’s opinion on the subject, delivered with a small shudder that made Angelina giggle as she closed the bathroom door.

 


	9. Shiloe's First Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to where Shiloe starts appearing. He'll be Out for quite a while before Harry returns, so be ready to spend a while getting to know him. Fair warning, he can come off as a bit caustic at first. He gets better, but it takes some time.

Harry smiled widely, lying back on the bed. “Wow. I’m not a virgin anymore.” He said softly to himself, his smile growing at the thought.

 

‘Congratulations.’ Shiloe drawled.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Did you watch?” He asked.

 

‘Hardly. It’s not my place, nor am I interested at _all_ in _your_ conquests. Only my own.’ He said simply.

 

“Oh. Well, I think I’m going to write a letter to Molly, letting her know that you like her.” Harry said cheekily.

 

‘ _No_! Dammit!’ Shiloe shouted.

 

“Are you _embarrassed_?!”

 

Shiloe was silent for a while, before he grudgingly answered: ‘Shiloe do not need parental figures. She will probably try to become mine.’

 

Harry laughed. “Even more reason for me to do it.” He said.

 

*****

 

‘I’m going to apologise in advance.’ Shiloe suddenly said.

 

Harry paused in proofreading the letter to Molly. “Why?” He asked.

 

Shiloe was silent for so long that Harry almost thought he was gone before he heard Shiloe reply, very quietly.

 

‘I become active tomorrow.’

 

Harry froze. “I see.”

 

Shiloe sighed. ‘Don’t get like that, Harry. I can’t _help_ it! At least one of our anchors is here, and I can feel it.’

 

Harry growled internally. “ _Your_ , not _our_.” He snarled, getting up and pacing in front of the fire. “Damn, I’m going to miss the first month of classes, aren’t I?”

 

Shiloe chuckled. ‘Don’t worry, I take better notes than you anyway, you’ll get muscle memory to help with wand movements, and I can feed you any other information you need once you get the body back.’ He said smugly. ‘Oh, and they are indeed _our_ anchors, since you cannot help but become at least friends with them. They will be spending quite a lot of time with you in the future, I daresay.’

 

Harry sighed. “Well, who are they?” He asked.

 

‘Beats me.’ was Shiloe’s quick reply. ‘I won’t know until I meet them myself.’

 

Harry growled. “Great. Just great. Will you explain things to Ron and Hermione?”

 

He heard Shiloe give a long-suffering sigh. ‘Fine. I’ll find a way to tell them in private.’

 

“Thanks. I need to get this sent off tonight, then.” Harry decided, and then set off for the owlery, Shiloe trying to persuade him not to send it the whole time.

 

“If you don’t want it sent so badly, why don’t you stop me?” He asked cheekily.

 

‘This isn’t a dire enough need. I won’t hit you or restrain you without a good reason, now that you know I can do it. I was just proving a point last time.’ He replied. ‘Now, _must_ you send that?’ He asked as Harry reached the owlery.

 

“Yes.” Harry said as Hedwig came to him. He tied the letter to her leg and petted her a few times. “Alright, girl, it’s for Molly, ok?” He told her.

 

She hooted and took off.

 

Harry sighed. “Time to get to bed.” He said wearily. “It’s been a long day.”

 

*****

 

Shiloe drew in his first deep breath and felt awareness of the body flow through him like never before. He was in control of it, and he was _in_ it, rather than _of_ it.

 

Sensation was washing through him in gentle waves, the feeling of cotton boxers and bed linens making him rub eagerly against the bed he was in, sighing. “Ohhh.” He moaned softly, eyes closed and lips parted. He stopped writhing, the sensation finally fading as he became used to it.

 

“Well, that was certainly wonderful.” He stretched and another moan escaped his lips. “Man, I could get _used_ to this.” He mumbled.

 

He sat and tested his limbs, quickly figuring out exactly how to get them to move the way he wanted. He didn’t plan on being as clumsy as Harry.

 

“Alright, then.” He purred, finally ready to begin his own life. “Let’s get the day started.”

 

He got dressed in Harry’s school uniform, sneering at the quality. ‘Need to go shopping.’ He decided, heading out to the common room, then to Salazar’s room to grab Ducen before heading to breakfast.

 

“Hi, Guys. Bye, Guys.” He said as he waved to the portraits.

 

“Wait.” Salazar’s voice commanded.

 

Shiloe turned. “Sir?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Salazar smirked. “Indeed. Before you leave, know this: These rooms are warded against outside influences of all kinds getting through.”

 

Shiloe blinked a few times, then sighed. “I see.” He sat down and checked his mental shields. As he had known they would be, they were paper-thin and fluid-looking. “Shit. How bad is it going to be?” He asked.

 

Salazar narrowed his eyes. “There are at least one hundred students in the school at all times during the school year, with the exception of holidays, and several staff members.”

 

“Fuck me.” Shiloe muttered.

 

“Gladly, if you’ll come to me.” Salazar retorted with a smirk.

 

Shiloe shook his head with a smile. “Okay, so I need to find my anchors and bond with them fast. I’ll just have to hope I can last until then.” He said, eyeing the anchor-bonds that were floating from him, not connected to his anchors yet, but waiting for them to get close enough to properly form the bond.

 

“Merlin’s saggy balls, I have _nine_ anchors?! That’s quite a lot.” He said to himself.

 

“A high number of anchors suggest mental and emotional instability.” Helga commented absently.

 

Shiloe shot her portrait a smirk. “And you would know, wouldn’t you?” He teased the clairvoyant.

 

“Yes.” She said dreamily.

 

Shiloe chuckled and stood. “Alright, I won’t gain anything by staying here and hiding from Harry’s classes, and I don’t think he’d appreciate the lack of completed work under his name in the grade book.” He said, stretching.

 

“Have fun!” Godric called.

 

Shiloe shot him a droll look and left the room without another word.

 

‘FUCK, SHIT, AND DAMNATION!’ Was the only thought he had time to form before he crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

 


	10. First Anchor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter, and the next, contain parts taken directly from Goblet of Fire, altered only slightly. I make no money from including them in here, and I don’t own those sections.
> 
> Two chapters in one night! I'm being all generous and shit! Imagine!

Shiloe opened his eyes and groaned. The aftershocks of so many emotions that were not his own were still roiling through him, and his head gave a vicious throb in protest. The room spun dizzily around him.

 

“Bugger.” He muttered, looking around.

 

Things were blurry.

 

He realized that someone had put Harry’s glasses on him, and his blood ran cold.

 

He had passed out.

 

In the fourth floor hall of Hogwarts.

 

He was no longer there, obviously, so where was he and who had found him?

 

He took the glasses off and looked around, then sighed. He was safe, at least. There were little things that could pose a direct threat to him in Hogwarts’ hospital wing, but who had found him and brought him here?

 

“Ah, you’re awake, I see. _Shiloe_.”

 

Shiloe groaned, closing his eyes. “Fuck you, go away.” He said.

 

Dumbledore walked to the bed and smiled at him. “I know you don’t like me-“

 

“ _That’s_ an understatement.” Shiloe interjected.

 

“But we must _try_ to get along, for Harry’s sake.”

 

“No, _we_ don’t. Because _we_ won’t. I am not your little Harry, Headmaster. You would do well to leave me alone and not try to pry into _my_ life. Harry will allow it, but I will _not_.” He snarled.

 

Another swell of emotion hit him, and he turned over the side of the bed and promptly vomited.

 

Dumbledore patted his back, vanishing the mess.

 

Shiloe turned around on the bed in a lightning-fast movement, as wind started howling through the hospital wing. “ _Do not TOUCH me_!” Shiloe screamed, feeling Dumbledore’s emotions rocket through him.

 

He felt worry, fear, great care and affection for Harry, and regret over Harry’s fate that did nothing but add fuel to Shiloe’s hatred for the man. It might have been a perfectly human mistake that Dumbledore had made regarding Harry’s care, but sending him back every summer, knowing that he was being maltreated to _any_ extent, was unforgivable in Shiloe’s eyes.

 

Dumbledore sat in a chair, sighing. “Helga brought you here since only _she_ could touch you without you screaming in pain. What must we do about your lack of shielding?” He asked.

 

“ _We_ do nothing. _I_ find my anchors. Actually, you might be able to help with that. If I can go into a room where I will not be seen and you have others stand just outside the door, I can tell you when an anchor is there.”

 

Dumbledore nodded, and then called Madam Pomfrey into the room.

 

She bustled in and began running diagnostic spells over Shiloe.

 

Shiloe watched the magic with interest. Unlike the silvery colour of the castle’s ambient magic, this magic was lime green—healing and diagnostic magic.

 

Once Madam Pomfrey had finished, she waved her wand and a door appeared, set into the wall. “You can rest in here, and I will stay with you. The Headmaster will bring in students—one to five at a time only, Albus, if you please—and you will let me know if any of them are an anchor to you. If so, we will begin sending students from the group away until you are left with your first anchor. We will only continue until we find the first, since you only need the one to build up your shields, and you will be left to discover the others on your own.”

 

Shiloe nodded. “Fair’s fair, I suppose. The hospital wing must be warded. I don’t feel as overrun in here.” He said absently, looking at the dark blue and light pink spells around the walls. Strong protective and calming spells, cast anew every few years by the Headmaster of the school to keep them fresh.

 

It was ancient magic that was no longer taught, but Rowena had explained that he, as well as Harry, would be taught the spells when needed, as she taught each Headmaster when they took their turn to head the school.

 

“The hospital wing _is_ warded, yes. That’s why we will be bringing in the students. It will be safer for you that way.” She explained.

 

Shiloe nodded. “Fine, then.”

 

“This way.” Madam Pomfrey said briskly. She led him into the small room, and he sat on the edge of the bed, while she took the chair next to the door.

 

Dumbledore left, and was back a few minutes later, talking softly to someone.

 

Shiloe felt the emotions and recoiled at the feel of the magical signatures of Ron and Hermione.

 

He looked at Pomfrey. “Neither of them, but I would like to speak with them briefly, if that is allowed.”

 

Madam Pomfrey nodded. “Neither is an anchor, Albus, but please bring them in.”

 

Ron and Hermione were ushered into the room.

 

Shiloe watched for a few minutes in smug glee as they stood, nervously waiting for his reaction to them.

 

“You two had better not act like that around me in public, if you know what’s good for you. You’ll expose me to the entire Wizarding world, and I will be _most_ displeased. Act like you would around Harry in public, and I will do the same. However, know that I am _not_ the friend you know. If you wish to become Pack, I suggest that you try to get to know me without letting your feelings about Harry get in the way.” He finished, and then smiled. “However, I thank you for being there for him.”

 

Hermione nodded. “We care for him, and we’d love to get to know you, too.”

 

Shiloe smirked. “ _Would_ you?” He asked in a dismissive tone. “Either way, please leave now. I need to find an anchor before I can get to class.”

 

Hermione cocked her head. “Oh, that reminds me! If you’re here, then who-”

 

“Salazar Slytherin is filling in for him, so that no one knows who is in here.” Dumbledore told them from the doorway.

 

Ron seemed to be suffering from a bit of shock. He had been pale and silent the whole time. Understandable, since he was a Pureblood, and seeing Shiloe would hammer home the extent of the abuse his best friend had suffered, while never saying a word about how bad it had really been.

 

After they left, Shiloe sighed in relief and massaged his temples. “Weasley emotion is a formidable force.” He told Madam Pomfrey when she seemed ready to dose him with a headache potion.

 

She merely smiled and nodded. “That it is.” She agreed.

 

Dumbledore came back with the next group of students.

 

Shiloe straightened, feeling Ginny, Neville and two magical signatures he did not recognize. The thing that had his attention, though, was the bond that had flared suddenly, causing a bright blue flash to obscure Shiloe’s vision for a moment. He looked at the fully-formed bond and smiled at Madam Pomfrey. “It’s Neville.” He whispered.

 

Madam Pomfrey nodded. “Neville can stay, Albus. Send the others back to class, please.”

 

Shiloe felt the others leave, and sighed, as his emotions settled into slight apprehension and curious expectation, the emotions coming off of Neville.

 

He walked out of the room and smiled at the sturdy fourth year. “Hi.”

 

Neville frowned. “Harry? But I saw you in class!” He said in total bafflement.

 

Shiloe sighed. “That wasn’t me. I believe it was a phantom image of me that the Founders conjured, for my protection from being discovered. I know this may be hard to hear, considering how close to Harry you are, but I am not Harry. My name is one I am sure you’ve heard before, if only in passing. I am Shiloe.” He said gently, walking toward Neville slowly.

 

Neville shook his head. “I don’t understand. You’ve… Harry, I mean, has always been so _happy_ and _strong_. How could someone abused enough to manifest a _Shiloe_ grow up like that?” He asked.

 

Shiloe shrugged. “He _is_ happy, _here_. And the strength you see is mostly luck and quick thinking. He’s had help every time he’s needed it, too.”

 

“Oh.” Neville’s eyes widened and he looked at Shiloe in shock.

 

Shiloe felt comprehension, sadness, compassion, and finally, hope flare within him. “Why are you telling _me_ all this?” He asked in a whisper.

 

Shiloe smiled gently and slowly raised his hand to touch the skittish teen’s face. “I need you.” He said softly, knowing that those words would mean the most to the Gryffindor, who had never truly been needed and valued. “You’re my first anchor.” He added for clarification.

 

“Oh.”

 

Shiloe felt delight fill Neville’s entire being, soon joined by affection and a feeling of devotion that Shiloe was only half-surprised had kindled within him so quickly. Neville would stay with him for as long as Shiloe could love him, he knew.

 

“Would it be alright if I kissed you?” Shiloe asked quietly. “To seal the bond?”

 

Neville blushed, his eyes flicking to Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore.

 

Shiloe realized that he must be asking for Neville’s first kiss, and Neville obviously did not want to give it with an audience. He turned to the adults and snapped, “Do you two _mind_?! Please leave us, if only for a _moment_.” He added in a harsher tone.

 

Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore quickly walked into her office, shutting the door to afford them privacy.

 

Shiloe sighed in relief. “Now, I will need to kiss you to seal the bond. Am I correct in assuming this will be your first kiss, as well?”

 

Neville nodded. “Uh, yeah. I’m not really all that popular with the… Well, anyone.” He admitted.

 

“Actually, that’s _good_.” Shiloe said with a smirk. “I like that I’m the first to kiss you. I’m going to be your first for _everything_ if you accept this bond, you know. I won’t share, and I am a sexual creature, so there will be a physical aspect to our relationship from the first. Can you accept all of this?” He asked, needing to be sure that Neville, at his age, was able to accept the longevity of an anchor-bond. He needed to know _before_ he bound them irrevocably for years, and perhaps for life.

 

“I can accept it, and I will accept you, Shiloe.” Neville said, and Shiloe smiled widely, amazed to hear the traditional response from someone so young.

 

“Wonderful.” Shiloe breathed. He leaned down and sealed his mouth over Neville’s, surprised at the softness of his lips. He ran his tongue gently over Neville’s bottom lip, and Neville parted his lips, letting Shiloe in willingly.

 

Shiloe eagerly mapped out every corner of Neville’s mouth. He felt the bond settle between them, giving one contented pulse before it warmed and solidified. His mental shields, too, became firmer and his empathy dulled down to a general buzz of background noise.

 

He raised his head and took a long, smug look at Neville’s flushed cheeks, wide eyes and kiss-bruised, still-moist lips.

 

“We need to get to class soon.” Shiloe reminded Neville.

 

Neville nodded. “We have Care of Magical Creatures in fifteen minutes. My stuff is still out in the greenhouse, we’ll have to run out and grab it.” He frowned. “I can’t _believe_ I missed the last bit of Herbology!”

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Was it worth it?” He asked.

 

“Of course.” Neville said. “I’d take _you_ over _dirt_ any day.”

 

Shiloe nodded. “Are you ready to head to class now?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Shiloe grabbed Harry’s glasses, charming them to be clear glass so as not to arouse suspicion by not wearing them anymore. He turned to Madam Pomfrey’s closed office door. “Bye, Madam Pomfrey!” He yelled, ignoring the fact that Dumbledore was in there too, as he grabbed Neville’s hand and headed for the door.

 

Neville fell into step beside him. “Aren’t you going to say good-bye to Dumbledore?” He asked as they headed out into the hall.

 

“Nope. I don’t like him. He sent Harry back to that place, when Harry begged to stay here.” Shiloe snarled. “I’d be careful with him, since he is obviously going senile in his old age.”

 

Neville frowned. “He _knew_ and still made Harry stay? That doesn’t sound like him.”

 

“He told Harry that the blood wards were his best hope. Too bad the beatings tried to kill him before the Death Eaters could manage it.” Shiloe hissed.

 

Neville began fanning himself. “Is it getting hotter in here?” He asked as they neared the doors.

 

“Sorry.” Shiloe took a few deep breaths and calmed himself.

 

Neville blinked a few times. “Were _you_ doing that?” He asked.

 

“Shiloe can control the weather.” Shiloe said smugly.

 

Neville smiled with glee. “Wicked!”

 

“I’m going to ask that you act the same around me in public that you would with Harry. I don’t want anyone to know about me.” Shiloe said in a low tone as they approached the greenhouse.

 

They got Neville’s stuff and were heading to Care of Magical Creatures when they saw… Harry… Running towards them.

 

Shiloe stopped and raised an eyebrow. “Well, hello, self.” He said in bemusement.

 

“Oh, witty.” The mirror-image of Harry sneered. “I am going to release the phantom now that you are going back to class, Shiloe.”

 

Shiloe smirked. “Salazar, how are you even doing this?” He asked. “I thought you guys couldn’t physically leave the castle.”

 

The phantom sighed. “We can’t, and for this stunt I am going to be too drained to physically manifest for a week, at least. We can summon phantoms when we need to, but we usually don’t, because controlling them from the castle is too much of a drain on the castle’s magic— _our_ magic—to do something like this without dire need. But protecting our Heir is dire need, especially when Helga said that we’ll need you in the future. I can’t tell you what for.” He said, and then the phantom dissolved.

 

Shiloe rolled his eyes. “Okay, that was weird, now let’s get to class.” He said.

 

Neville snorted and followed Shiloe.

 

They met up with Ron and Hermione quickly, and joined them the rest of the way, soon meeting the rest of the class as they neared Hagrid’s hut for Care of Magical Creatures.

 

Hagrid was standing outside his hut, one hand on the collar of his enormous black boarhound, Fang. There were several open wooden crates on the ground at his feet, and Fang was whimpering and straining at his collar, apparently keen to investigate the contents more closely. As they drew nearer, an odd rattling noise reached their ears, punctuated by what sounded like minor explosions.

 

“Mornin’!” Hagrid said, grinning at Shiloe, Ron, and Hermione. “Be’er wait fer the Slytherins, they won’ want ter miss this — Blast-Ended Skrewts!”

 

“Come again?” Ron asked with a frown.

 

Hagrid pointed down into the crates.

 

“Eurgh!” Squealed Lavender Brown, jumping backward.

 

“Eurgh” just about summed up the Blast-Ended Skrewts, in Shiloe’s opinion. They looked like deformed, shell-less lobsters, horribly pale and slimy-looking, with legs sticking out in very odd places and no visible heads. There were about a hundred of them in each crate, each about six inches long, crawling over one another, bumping blindly into the sides of the boxes. They were giving off a very powerful smell of rotting fish. Every now and then, sparks would fly out of the end of a Skrewt, and with a small “phut,” it would be propelled forward several inches.

 

“On’y jus’ hatched,” Said Hagrid proudly, “so yeh’ll be able ter raise ’em yerselves! Thought we’d make a bit of a project of it!”

 

“And why would we want to raise them?” Asked a cold voice.

 

The Slytherins had arrived. The speaker was Draco Malfoy.

 

Shiloe turned to look at him, and another bright blue flash stunned him, quickly followed by one more. He closed his eyes, a bit nauseous at two anchor-bonds attaching themselves almost in synchronicity. He swayed a bit as he was startled by feeling two more people as keenly as he had felt Neville when he had first met with him in the hospital wing.

 

As Hagrid answered, Neville unobtrusively grabbed his wrist from where he stood nearby, the touch grounding Shiloe and letting him focus on the class, rather than the bonds now attaching him to Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

 

‘At least I got the two _cute_ Slytherins.’ Shiloe thought in humour, eyeing Crabbe and Goyle with distaste, before turning his attention back to what Hagrid was saying.

 

“…not sure what they’ll go fer — I got ant eggs an’ frog livers an’ a bit o’ grass snake — just try ’em out with a bit of each.”

 

“First pus and now this.” Seamus muttered.

 

Shiloe had to agree, glad the he had missed whatever ‘pus’ Seamus had been referring to. It was disgusting enough feeding the Skrewts.

 

He held a hand filled with the slimy, disgusting things he was trying to feed them inside the box. “Well, this is entirely revolting.” He said in an undertone to Ron, Hermione and Neville, who all nodded their agreement.

 

“So, Neville?” Hermione whispered.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Are you…?” She looked meaningfully at Shiloe, who was staring back, eyes narrowed.

 

He looked like he was waiting for her to say something revealing about him aloud so he’d have an excuse to rip her tongue out.

 

Neville flushed and looked at Shiloe.

 

He rolled his eyes and shrugged, giving Neville permission to answer her.

 

Neville smiled, ducking his head. “Yeah.” He said softly, but happily.

 

Hermione smiled widely at him. “I’m glad.” She said simply, turning back to feeding the Skrewts.

 

Shiloe sighed in relief. So long as she kept wording sensitive information vaguely enough, Shiloe could let it slide, he supposed. For Harry’s sake. He needed his friends.

 

“Ouch!” Yelled Dean Thomas after about ten minutes. “It got me!”

 

Hagrid hurried over to him, looking anxious.

 

“Its end exploded!” Dean shouted angrily, showing Hagrid a burn on his hand.

 

“Ah, yeah, that can happen when they blast off,” Hagrid said as he nodded.

 

“Eurgh!” Said Lavender Brown again. “Eurgh, Hagrid, what’s that pointy thing on it?”

 

“Ah, some of ’em have got stings,” Said Hagrid enthusiastically (Lavender quickly withdrew her hand from the box). “I reckon they’re the males… The females’ve got sorta sucker things on their bellies... I think they might be ter suck blood.”

 

“Well, I can certainly see why we’re trying to keep them alive,” Said Malfoy sarcastically. “Who wouldn’t want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?”

 

“Just because they’re not very pretty, it doesn’t mean they’re not useful,” Hermione snapped. “Dragon blood’s amazingly magical, but you wouldn’t want a dragon for a pet, would you?”

 

Shiloe and Ron grinned at Hagrid, who gave them a furtive smile from behind his bushy beard. Hagrid would have liked nothing better than a pet dragon, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione (and Shiloe through Harry) knew only too well — he had owned one for a brief period during their first year, a vicious Norwegian Ridgeback by the name of Norbert. Hagrid simply loved monstrous creatures, the more lethal, the better.

 

Shiloe wasn’t sure whether or not that worried him.

 

 


	11. First Feeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but I like this one.

“Well, at least the Skrewts are small,” said Ron as they made their way back up to the castle for lunch an hour later.

 

“They are _now_.” Hermione said in an exasperated voice, “But once Hagrid’s found out what they eat, I expect they’ll be six feet long!”

 

“Well, that won’t matter if they turn out to cure seasickness or something, will it?” Teased Ron, grinning slyly at her.

 

“You know perfectly well I only said that to shut Malfoy up.” Hermione said. “As a matter of fact, I think he’s right. The best thing to do would be to stamp on the lot of them before they start attacking us all.”

 

Shiloe kept silent, watching Malfoy’s retreating back with hungry eyes. Now that he had found his first anchor and got a taste of what the bonds could do for him, grounding him as well as giving him a warm, content feeling of fulfilment, he wanted _more_.

 

He saw Malfoy head off, telling his friends he had to use the bathroom, and smiled.

 

“There’s something I have to do really quick. I’ll see you later.” He said, brushing his fingertips against Neville’s palm before he left, following the route Malfoy had taken.

 

He found Malfoy standing in a deserted hallway, apparently not going to the bathroom after all.

 

“I thought so.” The blonde said, narrowing his grey eyes in suspicion. “You were staring at me all through class. Why?” He demanded.

 

Shiloe sighed and walked into a deserted classroom. Malfoy followed.

 

Shiloe closed the door and used a Shiloe ward—one that Shiloe had instinctive knowledge of, but no one else could learn or cast—and sat on a desk.

 

“Hello, Draco Malfoy. I’m overjoyed to meet you.” Shiloe said formally, using the greeting a Shiloe used when meeting an anchor that might prove volatile. “Bear me no ill will, and hear me out.”

 

Draco frowned. “What?” He asked.

 

“I am not the one you dislike, but a being that has no reason to deserve your enmity. The road I have travelled has been fraught with hardship, and I have not remained untouched by it. I am Shiloe, and I need to bond with you as an anchor, or risk death or madness without you.” He said.

 

“Is this your idea of a sick joke?” Draco asked, sneering.

 

Shiloe raised an eyebrow, and it began to hail.

 

Draco tried to escape the golf-ball-sized balls of ice hitting his head and shoulders. “Shite, alright, I believe you!” He yelled.

 

Shiloe stopped the hail.

 

“Fuck. I’m an anchor?”

 

Shiloe smirked, and then inclined his head, once.

 

Draco sighed. “I don’t like Potter.”

 

“I don’t ask that you do so, simply that you do not judge _me_ by the way _he_ is. _I_ am a separate person altogether.” Shiloe explained.

 

“It’s a sexual bond.” Draco said. It obviously was not a question, but something he already knew to be true.

 

“That it is.” Shiloe agreed.

 

Draco narrowed his eyes. “I top exclusively.” He said.

 

Shiloe shrugged. “That’s fine by me.” He said nonchalantly. “I just want to make sure I have my anchors. Madness and death do not sound very palatable to me.”

 

Draco nodded. “Do we need to have sex right away?” He asked.

 

Shiloe sighed. “Well, I became active today, and I haven’t had a chance to take my sustenance yet. I need either sex or blood, and soon. Or I will begin to lose control of my powers, and I want to remain secret.”

 

Draco cocked his head. “So, this will be a relationship where we go our separate ways once you’ve gotten what you need from me?” He asked.

 

Shiloe smirked. “No. I fully intend to spend time with you and get to know you better, but it will have to be behind closed doors. We will treat each other the same as you and Harry do in public. Except that you _could_ be a bit _nicer_.” He suggested.

 

Draco smirked. “I suppose that’s true. Doesn’t mean I’m _going_ to, though.”

 

Shiloe shook his head. “I guess not. Now, are you willing to seal the bond and give me sustenance, or do I need to go find another anchor?” He asked.

 

“Fine.” Draco said. “What do I need to do to seal it?”

 

Shiloe smirked. “All I need is a simple kiss to seal the bond.” He said.

 

Draco rolled his eyes, but grabbed Shiloe around the waist and pulled him close. “I may not like Potter, but I have a reputation as an incredible lover _and_ kisser, and I refuse to let anything change that. I suppose that makes you a very lucky Shiloe.” He said, and then claimed Shiloe’s mouth heatedly.

 

Shiloe gasped into the kiss when Draco’s hand fisted in his hair, tugging slightly as his sharp little teeth nipped at Shiloe’s bottom lip. Shiloe felt Draco bring his tongue into play and mewled, thrusting against Draco’s groin, feeling an answering hardness there. It seemed Draco wasn’t as impartial toward Harry as he liked to proclaim.

 

Again, Shiloe felt the bond solidify and give a single pulse before it settled, humming slightly, like the other. He broke the kiss in satisfaction.

 

Draco sighed in disgust and held out his left arm. “Drink quickly, please, and let me get to lunch.”

 

Shiloe took the proffered arm, a little saddened that Draco offered blood rather than sex, but at this point, he supposed that was to be expected. He licked over the inner forearm, delighting in the taste, and hummed before he looked into Draco’s eyes, called out his Feeding fangs, and opened his mouth.

 

Draco jerked back slightly at the first sight of the vampire-like fangs, then calmed and let Shiloe bite him.

 

Shiloe made the bite pleasurable, thrilling at Draco’s soft moan as he sucked gently at the Slytherin’s arm, taking Draco’s blood and magic into himself, the feeding stabilizing him more than the bonds alone could.

 

Finally, every sense became fully alert, like a rose unfolding to catch the rays of the sun. He could hear, see and smell better than before, and even the taste of Draco’s sweet blood had gained different depths of flavour he hadn’t noticed before.

 

He pulled his mouth away from Draco’s arm, licking the small wounds gently. “I’m not a vampire, so you’ll have to either cover that with glamour or clothing until it heals.” He said. “Sorry.”

 

Draco sneered. “Well, if you had told me that _before_ , I would have bent you over one of these desks instead.” He sighed, poking at the tiny holes that were still just barely oozing tiny droplets of blood.

 

Shiloe smirked. “There’s no need to use these desks when I have four perfectly usable beds in my _private_ suite.” He said smugly.

 

Draco looked at him in interest. “Oh? Private, you say? _Do_ tell me more.”

 

“Meet me on the fourth floor tonight, in front of the picture of a meadow full of red flowers, at six. I’ll _show_ you. You’ll have to deal with any other anchors I may have there as well, but that’s alright, I’m sure.” Shiloe said.

 

Draco nodded. “I can handle that, provided Weasley and Weaslette are not anchors as well.” He said.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “They aren’t, thank Merlin. I don’t think I could handle that, either.”

 

“Fine. Six o’clock sharp. I’ll be there.” Draco said.

 

Shiloe nodded. “You can go to lunch now. I have to go as well.” He said.

 

Draco left, casting one more glance back at Shiloe before he turned the corner.

 

Shiloe left the classroom unwarded and leaned against the wall with a heaving sigh. He smiled widely. The sounds of the group dining in the great hall were able to reach his ears now, and everything looked sharper. He could see the magic moving now, waves of colour dancing along the walls, and he could feel the air currents that were moving about the castle brushing along his skin as they slightly moved the tiny hairs there.

 

Everything was so much more intense.

 

Shiloe headed down to lunch, sitting between Neville and Hermione, Ron on Hermione’s other side.

 

“So, what’s up?” Neville asked in an undertone.

 

“Later.” Shiloe whispered to him, glancing at Ron and Hermione.

 

Neville nodded.

 

Shiloe began to look at the food, using Harry’s memories to decide what to eat, since he only wanted the most delicious foods. He had no need for food, but still had to eat for appearances’ sake, so why not take only the best-tasting morsels?

 

As other students filtered in, Shiloe began to eat.

 

He paused, fork halfway to his mouth, when yet _another_ of his bonds flared blue and connected. He felt confidence, dedication to his grades, and anticipation over the Triwizard Tournament that was taking place this year. His head snapped toward the entrance.

 

Holy.

 

Hell.

 

Shiloe’s eyes landed on a tall brunette who was grinning charmingly and chatting animatedly with two girls. He quickly dug around in Harry’s memories and came up with his identity: Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff’s Seeker.

 

He smirked. _This_ one was absolutely _delicious_. Tall, charming, and nicely muscled. He lustfully watched Cedric take his seat at the Hufflepuff table and hummed under his breath, already deciding how he was going to get the Hufflepuff’s attention.

 

Shiloe was distracted by Blaise leaving the great hall, obviously finished eating.

 

“Hm, I have to go. See you in class!” He said, following Blaise surreptitiously. He saw the black teen head into a bathroom and followed him, waiting near the sinks until Blaise came out of his stall.

 

Blaise stopped short at the sight of Shiloe leaned against a sink, arms folded over his chest, obviously waiting for him. “Potter?” He asked in curiosity.

 

Shiloe smiled. “No.”

 

Blaise frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

“I’m not Harry. I’m actually someone I’m sure you’ve heard of. My name is Shiloe.” He said. He was getting really sick of all the introductions.

 

Blaise snorted. “Right. Very funny, Potter. Please leave now.” He said in a bored tone.

 

Shiloe stopped him. “If you don’t believe me, inhale deeply.” He said demandingly.

 

Blaise narrowed his eyes, then stepped close to him and inhaled.

 

Shiloe smirked. “Honestly, the fact that I can tell what you are should be proof _enough_.” He said dryly.

 

Blaise recoiled, stumbling back a few steps and falling on his ass.

 

Shiloe smirked. “See?” He asked.

 

Blaise shook his head. “It _can’t_ be! You’re not even a real person!”

 

Shiloe snarled, crouching over Blaise and pinning him flat against the floor. “I assure you, I am _more_ than _real_. You have no choice in this, you know. Now that you’ve caught the scent, your wolf will not let you rest until you’ve _claimed_ your mate.” He said.

 

Blaise closed his eyes and groaned. “Bloody fuck.”

 

Shiloe smiled. “Not the way I plan it. Unless you’re into blood?”

 

“When do we meet?” Blaise asked in resignation.

 

“Six o’clock, fourth floor. There is a picture of a meadow full of red flowers. Meet me there.” He said.

 

Blaise nodded. “Alright.”

 

Shiloe claimed his mouth, knowing that Blaise had no option about it either way, so asking was a moot point. A werewolf only ever had one mate, after all.

 

He felt the bond seal itself off, and sighed. “Now, I have to get to Divination. I expect to see you tonight. And don’t worry. I mean you absolutely no harm, despite our rather shaky start.”

 

Blaise sighed, and nodded. “I’ll be there.”

 

Shiloe smirked. “See that you are. I’ll be seeing you, then.”

 

He left as Blaise got up and dusted himself off with a sigh.

 

 


	12. More Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding the Companion piece to this series, "Shiloe: Just the Two of Us," to this site as well, as soon as I post this. To make things easier, I will be adding after the chapter names which chapter of this story they correspond to. They will be listed as the chapter they take place in .5 as some of them fall directly between two chapters instead of during a given chapter. That will help clear things up for those that read this series later. At least, that's the hope.

Shiloe left divination and immediately headed for his rooms. He really wanted to find Cedric, but he had to be in his rooms for his anchors’ arrival. Luckily, it seemed that the Hufflepuff was hoping for a nice bath before dinner. Shiloe found him as he passed the prefect bathroom and grabbed his wrist before the sixth year could enter the bathroom. “Can I talk to you?” He asked softly.

 

Cedric nodded. “Uh, yeah. Sure.”

 

Shiloe pulled him into a deserted classroom. “I don’t have very long to explain, but I’m Shiloe, and you are one of my anchors.” He said.

 

“Oh.” Cedric said. “Oh, well. Okay. I’m not attached right now, and I am bi, so I can accept the bond, and I will accept you, Shiloe.” He said formally, with a bow.

 

Shiloe smiled happily. “Thank you.” He said in relief. “We need to seal it with a kiss.”

 

Cedric smiled. “Sounds like fun.” He said, wrapping his arms around Shiloe’s waist and pulling him close. He bent and brushed his lips over Shiloe’s once, then claimed his mouth, gently.

 

Shiloe sighed and opened his mouth, moaning when Cedric’s tongue twined with his own, stroking and teasing, the two muscles sliding together in an erotic dance. He felt the bond settle and broke the kiss. “We need to get to my rooms. Three other anchors are meeting me there tonight.”

 

Cedric smiled widely. “So, the pack forms.”

 

Shiloe chuckled. “That it does.” He agreed.

 

*****

 

Cedric and Shiloe headed to his rooms, meeting Neville outside the doors, where he was already waiting for Shiloe.

 

Shiloe smiled at him in silent greeting. He laid his hand on the wall next to the Founder’s portrait and the door appeared.

 

He led Neville and Cedric inside, and then locked the door. “Rowena, can you tell me when Draco and Blaise arrive outside?” He asked.

 

“Of course.” Rowena said sweetly, and then disappeared from her frame.

 

Shiloe looked over at Salazar’s portrait. He was sleeping.

 

“Poor sod really overtaxed himself today.” Godric explained.

 

“Ahh.” Shiloe said, sadly. He had wanted to talk to him, but that could wait until he woke.

 

Cedric smiled at Neville. “I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Cedric Diggory.” He said, holding out a hand.

 

“N-Neville Longbottom.” Neville answered nervously, shaking the proffered hand.

 

“Nice to meet you, Neville.” Cedric said with another charming smile.

 

Cedric turned toward Shiloe. “Now, I want a bit more of an explanation. I had always thought that Harry Potter was in a _safe_ house, where his family was taking care of him.”

 

Shiloe sneered. “The explanations will come soon, but you’ll find out soon enough that ‘safe house’ might not have been the perfect description of the Dursleys’ home.”

 

“Dursleys?” Cedric asked.

 

Neville chimed in. “Harry’s Aunt and Uncle, and their son. That’s who he was living with.”

 

“Ah.” Cedric nodded. “That makes sense. But how could _family_ be so cold toward a child?” He asked. “It’s vile.”

 

“It really is.” Neville agreed. “Gram is strict and she can be mean, but she’s never hit me in anger. She yells or casts itching charms if I do something wrong.”

 

Cedric laughed. “I always got stinging hexes when _I_ was naughty.” He agreed with Neville.

 

Shiloe jumped as Rowena came back in and told him “They’re here.”

 

He took a deep breath, and opened the door, letting in Draco and Blaise.

 

Draco came in first, not even waiting until Shiloe had closed the door before he said, firmly, “We want more information.”

 

Shiloe shut the door and waved them toward the chairs.

 

Draco curled his lip at Neville, but his eyes raked over Cedric’s form interestedly. “Hm.” Was the only verbal response he gave to their presence as he took a seat.

 

Blaise sat in the armchair right beside the couch and Shiloe sat on the couch, curling his legs under him and sitting in the corner so he could reach out and run his fingertips over Blaise’s arm.

 

“Alright, now I’ll tell you all what caused me. Harry was said to be living with relatives, protected by blood wards, and that much is true. His relatives, however, abused him. From the time he was old enough to reach the top of the stove, he was made to cook every meal. He did all the chores around the house, as well. He was blamed for everything that went wrong. Usual punishments would include being punched and kicked by his obese uncle and cousin, almost always to the point of blacking out, food being withheld for days at a time—he hardly even had scraps to eat when he _was_ fed—and being locked in the cupboard under the stairs, which was his bedroom until he was got his Hogwarts letter.”

 

Neville was gulping and unable to face him by now.

 

Cedric was shaking his head, face clouded with anguish at the horrible lack of a happy childhood the already overburdened teen had been faced with.

 

Draco’s hands were clenched on his chair, but he was otherwise outwardly composed. Only Shiloe could feel the fury and horror beneath the calm surface.

 

Blaise was not faring quite as well. He was trembling with rage, teeth bared, snarling as the wolf tried to break free to defend its mate from the horrors being described.

 

Shiloe sighed. “There’s nothing left for you to protect me from. Get over here, it will make this easier.” He said, patting the couch beside him.

 

Blaise sighed and got up, moving to the couch to curl protectively around his mate.

 

Shiloe smiled, resting back against the solid weight of Blaise’s body. Then, he frowned and sighed. “It all came to a head over the summer. He held back his magic from defending him, and he… You have to promise that none of you will tell him this. He doesn’t know, and it’s best that way. His capacity for forgiveness is his best trait, and I want him to keep that.”

 

When they had all nodded, Neville reluctantly, Shiloe took a deep breath and was able to continue.

 

“He sustained multiple fractured bones, including his skull and pelvis, and a broken rib had pierced his lung. His kidneys and heart were slowly shutting down, and he was in a coma. If I hadn’t taken on sentience, he would never have been able to heal. As it was, _I_ used up a lot of power making sure he was healed enough not to know that he had been so very close to death. He had begged to stay here almost every year, and Dumbledore refused him, every time. He told Harry that he was safest there. The old man would see Harry _dead_ if he had his way. Unintentionally, but _that_ is not an excuse. He should have seen the signs, since they were numerous. Molly Weasley even knew that he was not being fed right, and sent food and drink for him during the summer, which was the only reason I had enough strength to heal him fully in the first place.” He finished softly, hanging his head. “We came _so close_ to losing everything. From our sanity to our very _lives_.” He whispered, almost to himself.

 

Blaise whined softly, clutching Shiloe tighter and burying his face in the troubled teen’s neck, breathing in his scent to reassure him that his mate was safe.

 

Cedric finally noticed the strange behaviour and tensed. “Is he a Werewolf?” He asked.

 

Shiloe sighed. “He’s _harmless_.” He said firmly. “I’m sure Snape knows and is brewing him Wolfsbane.”

 

He felt Blaise’s nod from where his head was still buried.

 

“See?”

 

Cedric sighed. “If you say so.” He said uneasily.

 

Neville was wiping tears from his face, appalled at the extent of the abuse Muggles could inflict. “Shi, I’m _so_ sorry.” He said.

 

Shiloe raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but didn’t comment on it. “It’s not like it was _your_ fault. Actually, _you’re_ part of the solution. You _all_ are. With me to protect him, he’ll never have to take that kind of treatment again. I am more than strong enough to take over and get us out of bad situations if I must. There are a few reasons I may not be able to help, if he has been drugged, for example, I cannot fight my way through an inebriated mind. If I am unable to protect him and you are able to, I will deal with the repercussions that accompany a Shiloe’s exposure to publicity and will not fault you for stepping in and revealing my existence.”

 

Draco stood and walked over to Shiloe. He held out a hand. “I can see how wrong I was when I first met Potter. I want to make a fresh start with you, and hopefully eventually redeem myself in his eyes, as well. Friends?”

 

Shiloe smirked. “Much more.” He said, taking the hand and using it to pull Draco onto the couch on top of him and Blaise.

 

Draco shrieked as he fell, then sighed. “Hello, Blaise.” He said conversationally, looking up at the one dark eye he could see that wasn’t pressed up against Shiloe’s neck.

 

Blaise just blinked at him, then burrowed closer to his mate.

 

“His wolf is in almost total control right now. He won’t be able to speak until he can make sense of everything in his mind. It may take several minutes.” Shiloe explained, listening to Blaise’s quiet whimpers and snarls. He was apologizing for Shiloe’s past and vowing to protect him for as long as they lived.

 

“So, about the _sexual_ part of the bond.” Draco began, leering up at Shiloe. “You said you had _beds_? _Plural_?”

 

Shiloe smirked, rolling his eyes. “Yes, plural. This used to be the common room for the Founders, and each of the doors leading off of this room leads to a different Founder’s private suite of rooms.” He explained.

 

Draco looked around, noting the portraits, and sneered at the one of Salazar, who was still asleep. “Is he _always_ sleeping?” He asked.

 

Shiloe laughed. “No. He expended a lot of energy today to keep my existence secret. He will be back in action soon enough.” He said fondly.

 

Shiloe felt that he shared special bonds with Salazar and Rowena through their understanding of each other’s temperaments, and Helga due to their shared afflictions. He felt no such kinship with Godric, however, and found the man irritating.

 

Neville smiled shyly. “I’d like to see them.” He said softly.

 

Draco looked over at him and sighed. “I suppose I’ll have to be civil with you, too, Longbottom.” He said in a long-suffering tone, turning his eyes back up to Shiloe.

 

“You could start by calling me Neville.” The timid teen said softly.

 

“Neville, then.” Draco said, waving a dismissive hand in Neville’s direction. “So, do we have to _ask_ for a tour?” He pressed.

 

Shiloe looked at Blaise, who raised his head. “I’ll be okay, I think.” He said, his voice still a bit rougher than normal, but at least he was sure that his mate was safe.

 

They all got up, the three on the couch hitting the floor in an undignified pile of limbs before they were able to stand. They pulled themselves apart with much cursing and chuckling (and one grope from Draco that successfully connected with Shiloe’s groin, giving it a quick squeeze). Shiloe heard Draco’s chuckle in his ear as the hand left him.

 

“Git.” He hissed at the blonde once they were standing.

 

Draco gave him a saucy wink. “You loved it, don’t delude yourself.”

 

Shiloe shook his head and chuckled. “This way,” He said, heading for the closest door, “Is the suite of rooms belonging to Salazar Slytherin, and the ones that will be my personal rooms.” He said, opening the door and heading to the liquor cabinet. “Drinks, anyone? He kept himself well-stocked with all the best.” He said, pouring himself a scotch.

 

Draco sidled up beside him and peered over his shoulder. “Is there Firewhiskey?” He asked.

 

Shiloe poured him a glass.

 

“Mm, what a wonderful host you are.” Draco said appreciatively, taking a long sip. “Ah, I missed this stuff.”

 

Neville cleared his throat. “We aren’t old enough to drink.”

 

“I can create a doorway for each of you back to your common rooms as soon as your classmates have all fallen asleep.” There came a female voice from the doorway, startling everyone except Shiloe, who didn’t even turn to face her.

 

“Guys, meet Helga Hufflepuff, resident clairvoyant.” He said, then took another sip of his drink.

 

“Um, she’s still _alive_?” Asked Neville.

 

“No. They can take physical form within the castle only.”

 

Cedric walked up to her and smiled. “Madam, I am overjoyed to meet you.” He said with a deep bow.

 

She smiled. “Yes, I can see that you are one of mine.” She turned her smile on Shiloe. “You found yourself one of my own. This is good.” She told him, and Shiloe nodded.

 

“I know. I can already tell that he and I will suit perfectly.”

 

Cedric frowned. “What?”

 

Helga laid a hand on his arm. “He values total loyalty, my dear. _Your_ kind of loyalty is just that. He’ll treasure you for it. You will all be very happy with him.” She told them, her voice sure.

 

Neville brightened at those words. Shiloe brought him a drink of Firewhiskey. “Try it. We’ll be eating dinner soon, so don’t worry so much. Cedric, Blaise, do you want anything?”

 

Blaise smiled wryly. “No point for me. It’s an acquired taste, and with the lack of effect, I have no reason to acquire it. Damn that Greyback anyway.”

 

Shiloe raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Greyback, you say?” His voice was cold.

 

Blaise nodded with a sigh. “He’s still looking for people to bite. He’s hard _not_ to recognize. I was out on a bad night to be harvesting, but I thought I was safely on my property. Apparently I had overstepped the wards just enough to get bitten.”

 

Cedric smiled when Shiloe turned to him. “No, thank you. Maybe I will on a Friday or Saturday night. I get hung over far too easily.”

 

Shiloe sighed. “Spoilsports.” He huffed.

 

Neville, who had almost finished his small glass of Firewhiskey, giggled.

 

Shiloe smiled fondly. The alcohol was going straight to the Gryffindor’s head.

 


	13. Neville

The rest of the tour passed without incident, with the exception of Neville throwing himself onto Gryffindor’s bed and telling Shiloe he could wake him when it was time for dinner.

 

Cedric smiled at that.

 

“That Neville kid is really cute.” He said as they were sitting down afterward for a quick chat before dinner. “Sweet, too. Would you mind if I were to flirt with him? Just for fun. I want to see how he’d react.”

 

Shiloe chuckled. “He’s one of my anchors, as are you. You can flirt with him, fuck him, _marry_ him, if you want. Just so long as you both stay with _me_ as well, I don’t care _how_ you interact with each other, barring any animosity.” He added, glancing at Draco.

 

Draco frowned. “I said I’d be nice. Well, _civil_ , at least.” He amended.

 

“I know.” Shiloe said, smiling. “Try to be gentle with Neville, as much as you can. _All_ of you should be. He’s very shy, and he needs kindness from us.”

 

Blaise smiled. “I like him. He’s nice enough, and he smells good.”

 

Shiloe chuckled once more. “He’s due for his creature inheritance in two years, that’s why.” He told them. “I can’t tell you what he’ll prove to be, that’s not my place, but I can tell you that _I_ am not his mate. He will still be my anchor, and have a sexual relationship with me, but his mate is someone else in this room.” He said, glancing at the portrait of Salazar to avoid looking at the one who would be Neville’s mate.

 

Draco and Cedric eyed each other, knowing his mate would be one of them, both trying to decide which.

 

Shiloe got up. “To the table, guys. I’ll get Neville.” He said, gesturing to the dining table set up near Salazar’s portrait.

 

He walked into Godric’s rooms and climbed onto the bed, hovering over the softly snoring teen. “Neville.” He whispered, letting his body press just slightly against Neville’s. “Nev, wake up.” He said louder.

 

Neville groaned. “G’way.” He mumbled sleepily.

 

Shiloe chuckled, thrusting his groin against Neville’s. “Get up.” He said firmly. “Or I’ll be forced to suck the sleep straight out of you.” He said next to the Gryffindor’s ear. “Through your _cock_.” He added.

 

Neville’s eyes opened, blearily, as Shiloe thrust against him again, more firmly. He moaned. “Mm, Harry.” He mumbled sleepily, wrapping his arms around Shiloe’s neck, before he froze. “Shite. Sorry, Shiloe.” He said, flushing.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “It’s fine. How long have you liked Harry, then?” He asked, his fingers slowly inching under Neville’s shirt, tracing his stomach. He was no longer pudgy, and Shiloe felt just the slightest hint of baby fat still stubbornly clinging to his frame.

 

Neville flushed further. “Since last year.” He answered. “You can’t tell him!” He said urgently.

 

“I won’t.” Shiloe assured him, then leaned down to kiss him. Neville moaned again, and Shiloe felt him growing hard.

 

Shiloe broke the kiss reluctantly. “As much as I’d love to stay here and make love to you right now, I have other company still, and they are waiting for us for dinner.”

 

Neville groaned. “Bugger.”

 

“Soon, I hope.” Shiloe assured him. “Let’s go eat.”

 

*****

 

Shiloe moaned as he ate a bite of his lava cake. Cedric and Neville gaped at him, Cedric in blatant lust, Neville with a shy flush growing on his cheeks. Draco and Blaise merely chuckled into their hands.

 

Shiloe snorted and rolled his eyes at them. “What? It’s good, and Harry hardly ever had sweets growing up, until we came here. Certainly nothing _this_ good, as of yet.” He explained, causing Cedric, Neville and Blaise to still once more.

 

Draco just smiled. “I know. That’s why I suggested it.” He said.

 

They all relaxed again as Shiloe moaned louder, letting his eyes roll back into his head, the sound and expression obviously sexual.

 

Draco, who had been sitting next to Shiloe, fisted his free hand in Shiloe’s hair and pulled his head back, kissing him deeply, sharing the taste of lava cake.

 

Shiloe whimpered. He dropped his fork and grabbed Draco’s shoulders, clinging desperately to him.

 

Neville was breathing hard by the time the kiss ended. “That was hot.” He whispered, then flushed as Draco smirked at him.

 

Shiloe flushed and cleared his throat as Draco returned to his seat. “Yes, and speaking of hot things, I’m going to start needing sustenance every day, preferably in the mornings, before classes. I’ll need either sex or blood. Sex releases more magical energy, so it is the better choice, but blood is an acceptable substitute if I Feed twice daily.”

 

Draco smirked. “I’d fuck you, Shiloe.” He said.

 

Neville added quietly, “I’m willing to sleep with you, as well.” He was blushing fiercely, but met Shiloe’s eyes nonetheless.

 

Cedric shook his head. “I’m going to wait on that. I want to know you a bit better.” He explained.

 

Blaise shook his head. “I’m not ready. I need to wait for a while, and decide if we’re really ready for the wolf to accept his mate. I’m not sure I want that.”

 

Shiloe raised an eyebrow. “You don’t really have much of a choice. It’s me or no one.”

 

“Well, I want to wait, at least.” Blaise corrected himself.

 

Shiloe nodded. “Much better.”

 

Draco huffed. “So, who gets first dibs? Me or Longbottom?” He asked.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “I’d like to be with Neville tonight, if you’re able to wait until tomorrow night, Draco.”

 

“Of course.” Draco drawled. “Well, I’ll wait, then.” He said, licking chocolate sauce off his fork suggestively.

 

Shiloe rolled his eyes. “You are such a _dirty_ boy.” He teased the blonde. “So, how many people have you been with, anyway? _All_ of you.” He asked, looking around the table.

 

Neville shook his head mutely, and Shiloe nodded. “I know you haven’t been with anyone yet, Nev. But you three…?”

 

Cedric shrugged. “Two. Neither was right for me, but it was nice while it lasted.” He said simply. “One was male, one was female. Neither was at this school.”

 

Blaise ducked his head. “I’m a virgin.” He whispered.

 

Draco smirked lazily and held up four fingers, humming under his breath as he used his other hand to take another bite of the cake. “Pansy,” He put down the first finger, “Taught me that I was _not_ straight, Nott proved that I _am_ quite gay, and the final two were a pair of twins I met in France. Gerard and Antoine. Mm, they were both really delicious. I shagged them silly.”

 

Shiloe shook his head with a smile. “You little slut.” He said fondly.

 

Draco shrugged, with a smug grin. “Not really. Just experienced. One might call me ‘worldly.’”

 

“Or they might call you _pompous_ , which would fit you better.” Neville pointed out with a tiny smile.

 

Draco leaped over the table at him with a cry of mock rage. Dishes, cutlery and cake flew everywhere as the table overturned.

 

Neville was screaming in obviously fake terror as Draco managed to straddle him. He laughed uncontrollably as the blonde’s fingers found his sides and Draco began tickling him without mercy.

 

“I’ll teach _you_ to call me pompous!” He was growling.

 

Shiloe shook his head, sighing. “Thanks, guys, for deciding that our meal was over.” He deadpanned, righting the table and banishing the mess. He led the other two back to the couch, Neville and Draco getting up to follow them as soon as Draco felt that Neville had learned his lesson.

 

Shiloe pulled Neville onto his lap. “Well, now. I think I will have to keep you two separated if I ever want any peace around here.” He said, looking at Draco.

 

Draco just looked back innocently. “What?” He asked, sounding truly confused.

 

“Right.” Shiloe said. “You know _exactly_ ‘what,’ you little minx.”

 

Draco smirked.

 

Neville sighed, leaning back against Shiloe.

 

Shiloe moved his hands to Neville’s hips and discreetly ground himself against the teen’s buttocks. “Oh, the things I’m going to do to you tonight.” He whispered into Neville’s ear.

 

Neville shivered.

 

Blaise sniffed, then snickered at the scent of arousal on the air. Thankfully, he didn’t say anything that would make Neville uncomfortable.

 

Cedric raised an eyebrow at the adorable flush that travelled up the youth’s neck to flood his face with vivid color.

 

Shiloe sighed. “So, Helga, what time is it?”

 

“Nine o’clock.” Her portrait answered.

 

Shiloe sighed. “Would you guys like to leave, or not? I can offer you one of the rooms here, if you’d like.”

 

Draco sniffed. “I’ll go back to Slytherin, thanks.”

 

“I can create a doorway that will take you to an empty corridor close to your common room’s entrance.” Helga offered.

 

“Could you? That would be fantastic.” Draco answered.

 

Helga smiled kindly at him. “Of course.”

 

A door appeared in the wall, and Draco opened it, and then smiled brightly. “Wow. From the fourth floor to the dungeons in one single step. Now _that’s_ the way to navigate in Hogwarts.” He said, obviously impressed. “I’ll see you around, Shiloe.”

 

“Bye, Lover.” Shiloe purred at him as he left. “Blaise, are you going to use the doorway as well?” He asked.

 

Blaise flushed. “Um, well. I really can’t, tonight. I need to sleep near my mate tonight, after all that news. I’ll use Gryffindor’s room. It won’t bother me.”

 

Cedric sighed. “I’m going to need to get back. I’ll be missed.” He said apologetically.

 

Helga smiled, and once the door was closed, it shimmered for a moment. “It now leads to the corridor right outside your common room entrance. If you go now, the coast is clear.” She said.

 

Cedric stood, and walked over to Shiloe to kiss him deeply. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

Shiloe smiled. “You should be able to access the door to my rooms whenever I am in here now, provided I am not specifically blocking your access to these rooms. If I am, it only means that I desire my privacy at that time.” He said. “You are welcome anytime otherwise, tomorrow included.”

 

Shiloe sighed once Cedric had left. He faced Blaise. “The scent of sex will be on us both in the morning. I will have a Shiloe ward up tonight, so the scent and sounds will not reach you. Will you be able to handle it when we all wake?” He asked.

 

Blaise frowned, biting his lip.

 

Werewolves were naturally possessive, but he understood that Shiloe needed all of his anchors, and it seemed that his wolf did, too. The wolf was willing to allow Shiloe his anchors, so long as he got to feel his partner filling and completing him before the next full moon.

 

He was eager to run with Shiloe. It would be his first time with someone who made him feel safe enough to leave the castle and take to the forest, since he was a submissive wolf. He wasn’t omega, but he definitely would never qualify as Alpha.

 

Finally, Blaise remembered that he had been asked a question. “I should be able to handle it. The wolf _understands_ , at least.” He answered.

 

Shiloe nodded.

 

“I’ll need you before the next full moon, though.” Blaise added in a quiet tone.

 

Shiloe smiled, cupping his cheek. “You’ll have me well before then, Love. Get to bed.” He said firmly, and Blaise huffed, but obeyed.

 

Shiloe smiled. Blaise didn’t like to admit it, but as a sub, he needed someone to fulfill the role of his Dominant partner, and Shiloe was willing to do that when needed to keep Blaise and his wolf happy.

 

Shiloe took Neville’s hand. “Come on.” He said softly, tugging the teen into Salazar’s room.

 

Neville licked his lips. “Um, what should I do?” He asked nervously.

 

Shiloe chuckled, setting his ward wandlessly. “You should let me do everything, and just enjoy yourself.” He answered, urging Neville onto the bed and unsheathing Ducen.

 

Ducen purred in his grip. *Master, are you going to lie with this one now?* The wand asked.

 

‘Of course.’ Shiloe replied, hoping it could hear his thoughts. It spoke within his head, so he thought it a good indication that Ducen would hear his thoughts.

 

*He is most passive. Shall I disrobe him for you?*

 

Shiloe almost laughed. ‘And me, as well, if you please.’ He requested.

 

Ducen did so without Shiloe having to even cast the spell nonverbally.

 

Neville gasped as skin suddenly met skin, their clothes reappearing on the chair that sat in front of the desk.

 

“Wow.” He said in surprise.

 

Shiloe chuckled, laying Ducen on the nightstand, next to the case. “There’s one thing I must warn you about: You must never touch my wand. It is extremely volatile, and only I have been able to subdue it.” He said, running a hand up Neville’s bare side as he spoke.

 

Neville nodded. “O-okay.” He said, his breath hitching as Shiloe’s hand passed very near to his erection.

 

“You have quite an impressive tool here.” Shiloe said, finally taking Neville’s erection in his hand. “Very nice. Not obscenely huge, but a bit longer than normal.”

 

Neville blushed. “Really?” He asked.

 

Shiloe nodded. “Oh, yes. I’m very happy with your size.”

 

Neville blushed. “My size doesn’t really matter much, does it? I mean, you’re dominant, aren’t you?”

 

“Mm. Shiloe do not have submissives _or_ dominants. All Shiloe are able to top as well as bottom, and we like to experiment with both whenever our anchors are willing. For example, this,” Shiloe said, stroking Neville’s cock, “Had better someday find its way inside me, or I shall be very cross.” He told Neville with a smirk.

 

“Oh.” Neville smiled. “Okay. I guess I’d better pay attention to what you do, then?”

 

Shiloe chuckled. “It would be a good idea, yes.” He answered.

 

Neville moaned softly when Shiloe’s hand tightened and he leaned down to run his tongue over Neville’s nipple.

 

‘Good. He’s responsive.’ Shiloe let his teeth gently scrape over the nipple, and Neville arched his back, crying out at the new sensation.

 

Shiloe arched a brow. ‘Not responsive. He’s a _sensualist_.’ Shiloe realized, his eyes darkening as lust more intense than ever before began to run thick and hot through his veins. He had beneath him a partner that would be able to enjoy and appreciate the act of sex more than most people could. And that would ensure that the amount of magic generated from their joining would be more than sufficient to keep Shiloe at his best throughout the next day.

 

Feeling more than giddy with the realization, Shiloe slid eagerly toward Neville’s cock, wanting to see what would happen when he took the virgin sensualist into his mouth. His reaction was sure to be intense.

 

He licked the head of Neville’s cock, and Neville stopped breathing for a few seconds, before his breathing resumed, twice as fast and twice as harsh as it had been. Shiloe smirked and quickly engulfed the Gryffindor’s cock in his mouth, sucking gently.

 

Neville cried out wordlessly, the sound almost qualifying as a wail, as his hands fisted in Shiloe’s hair and Neville’s hips bucked, jamming his cock into the back of Shiloe’s throat.

 

Shiloe relaxed his throat with some difficulty, letting Neville’s cock thrust as deeply as it wanted to go. Well, intense was indeed the right word for _that_ reaction.

 

Neville forced his hips to return to the bed. “Sorry.” He panted, embarrassed that his body had tried to suffocate Shiloe by accident.

 

Shiloe smirked, raising his head to look at Neville through thick, black lashes. “No need to be, I actually rather liked it. It’s unbelievably hot. Don’t hold back. I want to hear and feel every reaction you have to my touch.” He said, then licked the underside of Neville’s erection, his tongue tracing the thick vein.

 

Neville moaned, his eyes closing at the sensation. “Merlin, Shi, your mouth feels amazing!”

 

“You taste exquisite.” Shiloe returned, licking up the drop of precum that had appeared. He raised himself onto hands and knees, then straddled Neville once more. “Now, I want you to relax as I prepare you. Can you do that?” He asked.

 

Neville nodded.

 

Shiloe grabbed Ducen and cast a cleaning charm, then a lubrication charm on both Neville’s passage and his own free hand, and remembered the contraceptive spell at the last minute, casting it as well. After all, pregnancy at their age was the last thing his Pack needed. They couldn’t have any children this early, and certainly not while Voldemort was still alive and had the main goal of killing Harry before all else.

 

“Ohh, wow.” Neville breathed as Shiloe’s finger slid into him, gently pushing forward until the whole digit was buried inside him. The feeling was new, but good.

 

“Like that?” Shiloe asked, wriggling the finger gently.

 

The finger brushed up against a spot inside Neville that sent pleasure rushing through his body before it centered on his cock, which pulsed. Neville cried out, clutching Shiloe’s shoulders. “Oh, Merlin, do that again!” He requested.

 

Shiloe chuckled, complying with another wriggle of his finger.

 

Neville sobbed in pleasure, his back arching. “That feels amazing!” He told Shiloe before he reared up and brought their mouths together hungrily.

 

Shiloe growled into the fervent kiss as he added a second digit, rubbing against the nub inside Neville again.

 

Neville’s loud moan was muffled within Shiloe’s mouth, but Shiloe heard it nonetheless, and he was more than pleased that his anchor was enjoying himself so very much.

 

After the kiss was broken, Shiloe added the third and last finger, watching Neville’s face carefully, determined to stop at the first sign of pain.

 

Neville’s brow furrowed momentarily, but then his face cleared and he moaned throatily, arching again, then pushing back against the fingers eagerly.

 

“Yesss.” Neville hissed. “Yes, yes, yes!” He chanted, ending on a scream as Shiloe rubbed all three fingers insistently over his prostate.

 

Shiloe pulled his fingers free. “Alright, if it hurts too much, tell me, and I _will_ stop. I promise.” He said.

 

Neville nodded, his face flushed and eyes glazed over with his pleasure. His mouth was open, breath whispering over his lips as he panted.

 

Shiloe aligned himself with Neville’s entrance and pushed in, breeching the hole carefully.

 

Neville moaned, the moan gaining in volume the further Shiloe pressed, ending on a shout as Shiloe sheathed the last few inches of his length with one thrust. “Okay?” Shiloe asked once Neville’s eyes had uncrossed.

 

“Oh, yeah.” Neville breathed, shifting his hips. “It’s fantastic!”

 

Shiloe chuckled and began moving slowly, rubbing up against Neville’s prostate with every slow slide. He moaned as well, resting his forehead against Neville’s as he was forced to still or embarrass himself by leaving his anchor unfinished. “You have no idea how good this feels. So hot and tight. You’re going to love it.”

 

Neville laughed breathlessly. “Oh, trust me, I already do.” He punctuated the statement by moving his hips, making Shiloe’s cock slip out and back in again shallowly.

 

Shiloe hissed through his teeth, gripping Neville’s hips in both hands. “Don’t do that. I’m so close just by being in you. Give me a moment.” He said, tension evident in his voice.

 

Neville stilled. His passage clamped down on Shiloe.

 

Shiloe glared down at Neville.

 

“Sorry.” Neville said, then giggled. “I couldn’t help it! It wasn’t on _purpose_.”

 

Shiloe sighed. “Well, if I accidentally come in you before you’re done, don’t blame me.”

 

Neville smirked. “Well you can always just finish me off with your mouth.” He quipped.

 

Shiloe stared down at him in shock, then laughed. “I can’t believe my sweet, innocent little Neville just talked about sex without blushing!” He said.

 

Neville _did_ blush, then. “Well, we _are_ doing it, so…” He trailed off, looking at Shiloe. “Can we continue?”

 

Shiloe chuckled, but obliged. He began moving again.

 

Neville made an odd sound—an amalgam of whining and mewling—that sent a bolt of pleasure straight to Shiloe’s cock.

 

Shiloe could feel that Neville’s climax was beginning to approach. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Neville’s cock, fisting it as his thrusts picked up speed and force.

 

“Oooohhhhh,” Neville’s moan was getting steadily louder and louder, and with just a bit more, Shiloe knew he would—

 

“MERLIN!” Neville screamed, back arching to an angle that should have been impossible as he came in Shiloe’s hand, copious amounts of come pouring forth from him.

 

Shiloe smiled and finally let himself thrust twice more before he emptied himself into Neville.

 

“Mm, that was good. Now, sleep.” Shiloe said to Neville.

 

Neville, being the obliging type, obediently let out a huge yawn, snuggled up to Shiloe’s chest, and fell asleep.

 

Shiloe smiled and wrapped his arms around the teen, following him into slumber.

 


	14. Snape

Shiloe groaned at the light being shone directly on his closed eyelids. “No. G’way.” He grumbled, turning over.

 

Neville giggled. “You _have_ to get up, Shi.”

 

“Don’ need to.” Shiloe disagreed.

 

Neville sighed fondly. “Yes, you do. We have History of Magic.” He said with a smile.

 

“Binns is a shite teacher anyway.” Shiloe replied. “I can study on my own and get better O.W.L. results.” He gasped as another bond appeared. “Hm. Odd.” Shiloe commented, touching it. It was just like his other undiscovered anchor-bonds, clear and fragile, not leading to anything concrete—yet.

 

“What’s odd?” Neville asked.

 

“I just formed another anchor-bond. Someone just changed irrevocably and became compatible with my magical core. This usually never happens.” Shiloe mused, looking at the bond. “I suppose I should get up.” He said, shaking it off.

 

Neville looked down at himself. “I need a shower.” He said.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Me too. Do you mind if I take one with Blaise? He probably needs it.”

 

Neville nodded. “That’s fine. I’ll wait in the common room for you when I’m done.”

 

“Thank you.” Shiloe said sincerely.

 

“Go. If he needs you, he needs you. I… Um… I love you.” Neville said softly.

 

Shiloe lifted Neville’s chin with a finger and smiled. “I love you, too, Nev.” He answered, brushing his lips over Neville’s.

 

Neville watched Shiloe’s retreating back happily and went into Salazar’s bathroom to take a quick shower.

 

*****

 

Shiloe crept into Blaise’s room and the black teen sat bolt upright in bed, waking suddenly.

 

“Oh. Hey.” Blaise said, yawning.

 

Shiloe raised an eyebrow. “Hey, yourself. Having a lie-in, are we?” He asked.

 

Blaise rolled his eyes. “I usually don’t wake up until fifteen minutes before class.” He answered. “Since I shower in the evenings.” He wrinkled his nose.

 

Shiloe thought he looked adorable like that, but refrained from expressing the sentiment aloud.

 

“You reek. Of stale sweat and dried spunk. Disgusting.” Blaise commented.

 

Shiloe rolled his eyes. “I want to shower with you. I thought your wolf would like the added contact. And I had hoped you might, as well.” He added, the statement almost a question.

 

Blaise perked up.

 

Shiloe could almost see wolf ears atop Blaise’s head, turning toward him in eager expectation.

 

“Sure.” Blaise said, affecting nonchalance. “Come on.” He led Shiloe into Godric’s bathroom.

 

Shiloe turned on the shower as Blaise sneered at the toiletries provided, finally sighing and bringing over shampoo, conditioner and soap. “Godric hardly had anything worth using at all. I’m going to have to bring in some of my own products, I suppose.” He said, shrugging.

 

Shiloe pulled Blaise under the spray and shoved him against the wall.

 

Blaise looked at Shiloe, his breathing coming in quick bursts as the feral look in Shiloe’s eyes turned him on beyond belief.

 

Shiloe used his body to pin Blaise tightly against the tile, pressing their slick chests together, feeling the wet slide of cock against cock. “Mm, I want you so bad.” He hissed, leaning down and sucking a love bite into existence on the top of Blaise’s shoulder, where it could be bared easily, but would normally be covered by the uniform.

 

Blaise whined, letting go and feeling the wolf surge to the forefront.

 

Shiloe felt the exchange and smiled in approval as Blaise tilted his head to the side.

 

Shiloe buried his face in the crook of Blaise’s neck, inhaling the unique scent of the teen and licking a wet stripe up the side of his neck. “Mine.” He growled, thrusting his cock up against Blaise’s equally hard cock.

 

Another low whine emerged from Blaise’s throat, and Shiloe began thrusting his cock against the Slytherin’s, his hips held tight in Shiloe’s firm grip.

 

“Ohh, yeah. That feels great.” Shiloe breathed.

 

Blaise whined in agreement, his head falling back in total trust as he howled, coming in thick spurts, feeling Shiloe’s release cover his cock before the water washed it away.

 

Shiloe rested his head on Blaise’s shoulder to catch his breath. After a few moments, he began to laugh.

 

“What?” Blaise asked, still breathing a little harder than usual.

 

“You’re bloody hot, that’s what. If you weren’t already stuck with me, I’d have to lock you away to ensure that no one else touched you.” Shiloe answered.

 

Blaise flushed. “I’m not all that hot.” He said.

 

Shiloe raised his head with a finger and searched his eyes, hating the insecurities he saw there. It was little wonder Blaise wasn’t an alpha. “Listen to me,” He said firmly, “Your mother is a gorgeous witch, and you know that everyone says that, right?”

 

Blaise shrugged. “Yeah, but what-”

 

Shiloe held up a finger, and then continued in a soft voice, “You’ve inherited her beauty. No one could ever say that you haven’t. Well, at least not without lying.” He added. “My point is this: I don’t want to hear you say that you aren’t that attractive, because you’re hot enough that just seeing you makes me want to throw you onto the nearest flat surface—or maybe just the nearest surface, I’m not picky—and shag you into next year.” Shiloe finished.

 

Blaise gulped and nodded, his eyes darkened with the lust Shiloe’s words had inspired.

 

Shiloe smirked. “Good. Now, I have to get dressed. I have History of Magic first, and everyone would notice a late arrival.”

 

Blaise chuckled. “I’m sorry.” He said.

 

Shiloe groaned, and then shook his head furiously, water droplets flying everywhere. “There. Now I shouldn’t drip all over the place, at least.”

 

Blaise sighed. “There _are_ charms for that, you know.”

 

Shiloe smiled. “Draco is out there in the common room, waiting for you. I want to go out there still a little damp. After all, he’s given Harry hell for years, so I think a bit of sexual tension will do him good.”

 

Blaise shrugged and began washing his hair carefully.

 

Shiloe strode out to the common room, buck naked and glistening with water droplets, and flashed Draco a cocky smile.

 

Draco groaned, closing his eyes. “Merlin, don’t do that when I have somewhere to be!” He snapped.

 

Neville, already dressed and waiting on the couch, laughed as Shiloe just smirked and walked into Helga’s room, the one Harry favoured, to get dressed.

 

*****

 

Shiloe groaned, heading back to his rooms alone. Neville wanted to get started on his Divination homework during their free block. Shiloe didn’t see the point. Trelawney was a fraud, and Shiloe didn’t see any point in actually trying to do the work when she wouldn’t know a true prediction if it jumped down her throat.

 

He got into the room, and Godric smiled. “Good. Now we can begin.”

 

“Shiloe.”

 

Shiloe turned toward Helga. Her voice was much more… Present than usual. “Yes?”

 

“I am going to teach you about the latent abilities you may someday display. Not all Shiloe have these abilities, and it is unlikely that you will possess many. However, I think you will have at least a few, so I want you to be prepared. I can tell you of four, the ones that I know of.”

 

Shiloe nodded. “Alright.”

 

Helga inclined her head and led him to her lookout.

 

“Some Shiloe,” She began on the way there, “Can call forth animals or other magical creatures to do their bidding for them, or for their assistance. _If_ a Shiloe possesses this ability, they usually will display some affinity with a certain animal. Or the whole animal’s general type, occasionally. Cats would include lion, tigers, cougars, cheetahs, and the like. Dogs would include African wild dogs, dingoes, and wolves. Horses means excepting the Unicorns. The same goes with plants. If you have the ability to greatly enhance a plant’s growth, you will find a certain affinity with specific _types_ of plants.”

 

Shiloe nodded. “Alright. Will I be able to talk to those animals if they are not a common one for Shiloe to speak to?”

 

“Yes.” Helga answered. “Another thing you may be able to do is shadow-walking.”

 

Shiloe frowned. Hm, something he didn’t know. How strange. “Come again?”

 

“Shadow-walking is very like apparition, but it uses shadow, rather than dematerialization. You simply step into one shadow, and step out through another, wherever it may be. This can be used within Hogwarts. It was how I travelled. There are no wards against it, because most wizards do not know it exists.” She said.

 

Shiloe whistled. “Impressive.” He said.

 

Helga smiled at him. “It is. And very convenient, since I would sometimes get caught up in listening, and almost missed classes. That’s usually seen as bad form for a teacher.”

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Yes, I imagine that’s true.” He could imagine the sweet, easily distractible witch almost forgetting that she was due to teach a class.

 

“The final thing I am able to tell you of is that you, as well as Harry, will be able to change into multiple Animagus forms. You will both, however, have different forms, though some may overlap.” She finished.

 

Shiloe snickered. “That’ll be useful.”

 

“Indeed. Rowena will be training you in Animagus transformation when you have free time alone. She will start tomorrow, as she is currently in her library, gathering the books you will need.” Helga said with a smile.

 

“Oh, brilliant!” Shiloe decided with a wide smile. “That’s going to be loads of fun!”

 

“It will. Both Rowena and Salazar are very pleased that you equally represent their houses, by the way.”

 

“I had a feeling that would be the case.” Shiloe chuckled.

 

Helga sighed happily. “It’s a beautiful day.”

 

Shiloe smirked, looking out over the grounds. “Yes. A perfect day to be spending time with a beautiful woman.” He said, laying his hand over Helga’s on the stone floor.

 

Helga’s hand turned over and she linked her fingers with his. “Thank you.” She said.

 

Shiloe looked at her out the corner of his eye and noticed that she was blushing faintly.

 

He smiled in contentment and they spent some time watching the grounds in companionable silence, the family bond between them humming happily.

 

*****

 

Shiloe looked up at the knock on his door. “Come in.” He called, turning back to his book.

 

Cedric came in. “I noticed you weren’t at lunch.” He said.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Did you also notice that I don’t need to eat _food_?” He asked.

 

“Yeah. So I came to see if you were hungry. I’m only offering blood for right now.” Cedric said.

 

“Do you _want_ me to drink from you? I don’t need to, at this time, so it’s your choice.” Shiloe told the Hufflepuff.

 

Cedric blushed, shrugging. “I think I’d like it.” He said.

 

Shiloe cocked his head. “The bite wound will have to heal over time. My saliva does not contain a healing agent. I’m not a vampire.”

 

“I looked it up, so I know that. _Only_ those creatures that _need_ to bite have healing saliva. You have another option for Feeding, so you don’t need it.” Cedric recited.

 

Shiloe nodded. “Good boy. You did your research.”

 

Cedric chuckled. “Good boy? I’m older than _you_ are!” He said in good humour.

 

“Oh, _are_ you? I hadn’t noticed.” Shiloe teased, turning back to his book.

 

Cedric pulled the book from his hands, conjured a bookmark in it, and set it beside the chair. “I _want_ you to bite me. I know you can make it pleasurable, and I think it would help me to become more comfortable with you.” He said with a smile.

 

Shiloe gave him one single nod. “Very well. Where do you want the bite?” Cedric’s face flamed, and Shiloe’s mouth fell open. “You dirty boy, where were you thinking of?”

 

“Well, I don’t usually go around exposing my inner thighs.” Cedric said.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Ah. Okay. Take your trousers off, then.”

 

Cedric did so, and Shiloe’s eyes fixed on the front of his y-fronts. “Whoa.” He said in appreciation. “Not bad at all.”

 

Cedric smiled bashfully, chuckling as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, my Mum says that’s why she married my Dad.” He explained.

 

Shiloe stood. “Why don’t you sit on the couch? I can kneel at your feet.” He purred.

 

Cedric blushed again as he sat down, spreading his legs.

 

“I bet you’ll taste _delicious_.” Shiloe whispered, sliding his hands from Cedric’s ankles to his knees, parting his legs further. He rested his cheek on Cedric’s thigh, inhaling deeply. “You smell good.” He said, and then called his Feeding fangs.

 

Cedric gasped as Shiloe’s fangs bit into his skin. Shiloe heard him moan as Shiloe began to suck, taking in the blood and growling in delight under his breath. Cedric tasted like cinnamon biscuits.

 

Shiloe felt intense arousal radiating through the bond, and chuckled as he pulled away and licked the wounds clean of blood. “They may ooze for a little while, but you won’t die of blood loss, and the trousers are black, thank Merlin.” He said, looking up at Cedric.

 

Cedric’s eyes were glazed, and he was panting. He grabbed Shiloe by the shoulders and threw him onto the couch, laying atop him and kissing him deeply.

 

Shiloe pushed him away. “As much as I’d love to get shagged right now, I’m afraid class is starting in…” He grabbed Ducen and cast Tempus, ignoring the wand’s amusement at their position, “Ten minutes?! I have potions! Shite!”

 

Two doors appeared. Shiloe opened one and snorted. “You’re going to the restricted section.” He told Cedric.

 

Cedric left and Shiloe went through the other door to the dungeons, heading to the Potions classroom with his book.

 

He gasped and nearly fell over as a bond flared blue again and connected. ‘Harry’s going to be really mad at all the male anchors he has.’ Shiloe thought, feeling intense irritation and strain, along with simmering anger. ‘Oh, Merlin.’ He thought in realization. ‘Snape.’

 

“Where were you during lunch?!” Hermione hissed, as Shiloe met up with the class.

 

Shiloe curled his lip at her. “I had things to do.” He said tersely. “It’s not your concern.”

 

Ron just smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “Good to see you, mate!”

 

Shiloe glared at him, and Ron grinned.

 

“It’s how I’d treat Harry.” He whispered.

 

Shiloe sighed in disgust, feeling the redhead’s buoyant happiness still thrumming through him from the contact.

 


	15. Severus Plays Hard to Get

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the 'hard to get' part is rather short-lived, but it was the only title I could come up with at the time, and nothing else has come to mind since then, so the title, though not exactly correct, will stand as is. If anyone has a better suggestion, I'm all ears.

Shiloe stayed after class, noting that Draco had stayed as well.

 

He was unhappy that Neville had gotten detention. With luck, Shiloe could teach him how _not_ to melt his cauldron next time.

 

“Potter, if you don’t mind, I’d like to speak with my Godfather.” Draco sneered, playing his part well.

 

Shiloe shook his head. “ _My_ discussion is more important.” He said.

 

Draco’s eyebrows rose. “He’s…?”

 

“Yes.” Shiloe said.

 

Draco nodded in understanding, and then left for dinner.

 

“Potter, what do you want?” Severus Snape asked coldly.

 

Shiloe cast his ward, and then smirked, and the man seemed to lose a bit of his composure. Apparently, Harry wasn’t really the smirking type. “Hello, Severus Snape. I’m overjoyed to meet you.” Shiloe said formally. “Bear me no ill will, and hear me out.”

 

Severus sat back, his eyes wide and filling with comprehension slowly but surely.

 

“I am not the one you dislike, but a being that has no reason to deserve your enmity. The road I have travelled has been-”

 

“No.” Severus said firmly.

 

Shiloe narrowed his eyes. “ _What_?” He hissed. No anchor denied Shiloe!

 

“I decline the bond.”

 

“But-”

 

Severus stood. “I do _not_ sleep with my students!” He hissed angrily.

 

Shiloe smiled. “Oh, if that’s all, that’s no matter. _I’m_ not your student. _I’m_ not enrolled here at _all_.”

                                                                               

“But Potter is.” Severus said firmly.

 

“And I’m sure he would not sleep with you, even if you _wanted_ to.” Shiloe said. “ _I_ , on the other hand, _need_ this. I have no other adult anchors yet. And certainly none that can teach me what I need to fight the Dark Lord.”

 

Severus raised a brow. “The Dark Lord?” He asked. Usually, only Death Eaters called him such.

 

Shiloe shrugged. “It’s how _you_ know him, is it not?” He asked.

 

“Perceptive little brat.” Severus said.

 

Shiloe shook his head. “I don’t _care_ , you know. So long as I know you’re not returning to him, that is.”

 

“If he comes back, I have little choice in the matter.”

 

“ _Little_ and _none_ are two different things, Severus.” Shiloe said softly.

 

Severus sighed. “ _Are_ you going to let me bow out of this gracefully?” He asked.

 

Shiloe’s eyes hardened. “No.” He answered. “I _will_ have you, Severus Snape. _With_ or _without_ your permission, I don’t care.”

 

“How do we seal the bond?” Severus asked wearily.

 

Shiloe smirked and walked around the desk. “One kiss is all I need. You don’t have to sleep with me yet, if you feel that I am too young, but know that this body has seen sexual relations twice over, now. Once for Harry’s first time, and I have had sex once with one of _my_ anchors.”

 

Severus shook his head. “One single kiss is all I will give you, for now. We will talk about the rest later.”

 

Shiloe leaned down and pressed his lips to Severus’ lips.

 

Severus deepened the kiss, sliding his hands into Shiloe’s messy hair and massaging his scalp as his tongue massaged Shiloe’s.

 

Shiloe sighed breathily into the kiss.

 

Severus tasted of spearmint and honey, a strange combination that Shiloe suspected was the man’s favorite tea.

 

Severus ended the kiss with a sharp nip to Shiloe’s bottom lip. “Get to dinner. Where are your rooms?”

 

“Fourth floor.” Shiloe answered. “Near a portrait of a meadow full of red flowers.” He said.

 

Severus nodded. “I’ll be there at six-thirty, so we can become better-acquainted.” He said, turning back to the papers he was working on.

 

Shiloe left the room with a new bounce in his step. That was probably the hardest anchor to bond with that he’d have, and he’d pulled it off.

 

He got to the Great Hall and took his seat between Ron and Hermione, across from Neville.

 

He dished himself up a few small servings of food, and lightly kicked Neville’s foot.

 

Neville looked up, and Shiloe mouthed: “Six.”

 

Neville nodded, agreeing to meet in Shiloe’s room at the specified time.

 

*****

 

“I have another anchor that will be here in a few minutes.” Shiloe told the others. “I found him today.”

 

“He is here.” Rowena’s voice announced.

 

Shiloe smiled. “He’s early.” He said, getting up and opening the door, stepping behind the door as he opened it so that if anyone saw, they would not know whose room it was.

 

Severus Snape walked into the room and Neville looked at him in fear.

 

Shiloe closed the door, locking it, and walked over to wrap an arm around Neville’s waist.

 

Severus walked over to the couch and raised an eyebrow at the fact that Draco, Shiloe and Neville all had drinks that did not look like pumpkin juice. “My, quite the den of iniquity you have here.” He said, glancing at the shirtless werewolf, as well.

 

Blaise smiled. “Hello, Sir.”

 

“Mr. Zabini, Draco, Mr. Diggory.” He turned to Neville, who was obviously terrified of him. “Mr. Longbottom, calm yourself. So long as we must suffer each other’s frequent company, I mean you no harm.”

 

Shiloe glared at him. “Be nice, Severus, or I’ll freeze your bollocks off.” He said, a fine layer of frost appearing on the front of Severus’ trousers in warning.

 

“Point taken.” Severus said drolly.

 

Shiloe patted the seat next to him. “It’s time that you and Neville mended the rift between you. How do you three think we should manage that?” Shiloe asked his other anchors.

 

Draco smirked. “Make Severus kiss Longbottom.” He said evilly.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “That idea has merit.”

 

“I think Severus should give us a strip tease. _None_ of us would be nervous around him after _that_.” Blaise said.

 

“I will _not_.” Severus said flatly. “None of you would be able to take me _seriously_ , either. I look _ridiculous_ trying to do a strip tease.” He said.

 

Shiloe laughed. “I don’t know, I kind of want to see what you have under those robes.”

 

Cedric snorted. “I think it would be enough to have him spend some time with us shirtless. That way, Neville will be able to see him as a person, rather than the acerbic Potions Master.” He said sensibly.

 

Shiloe nodded. “Good idea. Severus, please?” He asked politely.

 

Severus sneered, but banished his robes and opened his shirt, pulling it off. “Happy now?!” He hissed.

 

Cedric jumped up in shock. “Shite, he’s a Death Eater!” He shouted, pointing to the man’s left arm, where a faded Dark Mark resided.

 

Shiloe sighed. “I know. Severus?”

 

“I am a spy for Dumbledore. Tell _no one_ of _any_ of this.” He said firmly.

 

Cedric sat down, still a bit uneasy.

 

Shiloe hummed. “If _I’m_ not worried, none of you should be either. After all, Voldemort wants _me_ —well, Harry, but we share a body—dead most, so _I’m_ the one in the most danger from him here.”

 

Blaise rolled his eyes. “Voldemort is dead, anyway.”

 

Shiloe sighed. “No, not quite. But he _is_ less than a ghost right now. I have a feeling he’ll be back sooner than we think.” He said.

 

Salazar’s voice sounded from behind them. “Indeed. I’m almost sure he _will_ be.”

 

Shiloe stood to face the portrait over the back of the couch. “Sir!” He exclaimed happily. “You’re awake!”

 

Salazar sighed. “Yes, but I still don’t have enough strength to take physical form right now.” He said resignedly.

 

Shiloe shrugged. “Fine by me, so long as I can talk to you again.” He said.

 

Severus stood and turned as well. “Salazar Slytherin?” He asked.

 

Salazar inclined his head with a smirk. “Yes.”

 

“It’s an honor to meet you, Sir. I am Severus Snape, Potions Master, and current Head of your house.”

 

“I know.” Salazar said. “Good to meet you. Shiloe, has Rowena begun your training yet?”

 

Shiloe shook his head. “No. She has gathered the books, though, and we will begin with Animagus transformation tomorrow.” He said.

 

Salazar nodded. “A sound place to start. I will be teaching you to fight with katana, throwing knives, dagger, and hand-to-hand combat. If you are skilled enough with a katana, we will move on to traditional fencing, as well. Godric will teach you advanced dueling tactics, and Helga will teach you how best to utilize your abilities.” He said. “Rowena will also be teaching you how to build up immunity to poisons and many other harmful potions, and she will teach you to be both an Occlumens and Legilimens.”

 

Shiloe smirked. “So, which one of you will teach me sex magic?” He asked.

 

“ _Mr_. _Potter_!” Severus said, aghast.

 

Salazar leered at him. “ _I_ could instruct you in _that_ arena, as well, if you’d like.” He purred, waggling his eyebrows.

 

“Sir!” Severus gasped.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “I may take you up on that.” He turned to Severus. “ _Relax_ , Sev. I’ve already had Rowena say that they are all willing to lie with me _and_ Harry, any time we like.” He said.

 

Severus shook his head. “You are far too young to be having sex.” He said.

 

Shiloe raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Neville, how good was last night?”

 

Neville sighed happily as he remembered it.

 

“See? Apparently, I’m _not_ too young.” Shiloe told Severus with a smirk.

 

Severus sighed. “ _Not_ exactly what I meant.”

 

Shiloe snickered. He sat down again and pulled Neville close. “So, Draco, why don’t you come over here and sit on Daddy’s lap?” He teased.

 

“Ugh, _never_ say that again.” Draco said, getting up and walking over anyway. He sat on Shiloe’s lap and looked down at Neville, who he was right beside, with the new seating arrangement.

 

Neville smiled shyly up at him, and Draco smirked back. “I’d do you, you know.” He said. “You’re cute enough.”

 

Neville blushed. “Um, thanks?” He said nervously in response.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Gee, Longbottom, you don’t have to sound so very _eager_. Of course, I don’t really blame you. Having my gigantic cock in you after Shiloe’s tiny one might rip you clean in two.” He said lightly.

 

Shiloe palmed Draco through his pants, and then chuckled. “Think I’m smaller than you?” He asked, grabbing Draco’s hips and holding him still as he frotted against the blonde’s ass from beneath him. “I should bend you over this couch and fuck you raw right now. In front of everybody.”

 

“I will _never_ let you inside me, Shiloe.” Draco said firmly. “A Malfoy _never_ bottoms. For anyone.”

 

“I should fuck you dry. No prep. Just shove into you and make you scream and bleed for me.” He growled into the teen’s ear. “But, luckily for you, I’m not a sadist.” He finished. “And I will let you top me. But, rest assured, someday you’ll come to me, _gagging_ for my cock in you. And I’ll make you _beg_ before you get it.”

 

“A Malfoy _never_ begs.”

 

“Is there anything Malfoys _do_?” Neville asked sarcastically.

 

Draco sneered at him. “Of course. We fuck little innocent boys like you until they’ve forgotten their own name.” He said with a sultry wink to punctuate the statement.

 

Blaise snorted. “Draco, I don’t think you could fuck _anyone_ until they forgot their own name.” He said.

 

Severus chuckled. “Such a conversation for a group made up mostly of fourteen-year-old boys. What _are_ we teaching here?”

 

“Not sex magic, sadly.” Cedric said, smiling. “ _That’s_ a class I would definitely take.”

 

A chorus of “me too” followed his statement.

 

Severus groaned. “Shiloe, if you do not get some _mature_ anchors soon, I will have to stop attending these little clandestine meetings. I can feel my I.Q. dropping even now.” He said.

 

Shiloe blinked in surprise. “Mature? We _are_ mature. For our ages, at least.” He said.

 

Severus shook his head. “Merlin help me, I will never have peace again.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Blessed Yule to all my Wiccan/Pagan/Etc. readers, and a Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it as well! Whoever celebrates something else, I wish you Happy Holidays, whatever holidays they may be! This may very well be my last update until after Christmas, as I will be away from my computer. I will have my tablet, so I should still get some writing done, just no posting.


	16. Slytherin Tie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Feel free to yell at me via a comment if it happens again. This story is complete, so there's really no excuse.

Shiloe sighed. “I suppose it’s time to say good-night. Draco, would you like to stay tonight?” Shiloe asked with a sly smile. He could feel Severus’ jealousy as the man left. He wondered if the man was more jealous that Draco was sleeping with him, or that _he_ was sleeping with _Draco_.

 

Draco smirked. “Sure, I’ll stay, Shiloe. Blaise, be a dear and don’t wait up?” He asked sweetly.

 

Blaise rolled his eyes, heading for the door that had appeared. “Whatever. I’ll see you around, Shiloe.” He said, leaving as Shiloe blew him a kiss.

 

Draco sighed. “Alone at last.” The others had left some time ago, but Blaise had stayed a bit longer, his wolf reluctant to leave.

 

Severus had needed to talk about how Harry was never to know about Shiloe and his relationship.

 

Shiloe smirked. “Indeed. Just what _are_ we going to do about it?” He asked.

 

Draco turned around on his lap. “Well, we could go for a midnight stroll through the castle, or go for a swim in the lake, _or_ ,” Draco smirked. “You could go into Salazar’s room and let me fuck you.” He finished.

 

Shiloe smiled. “That last idea has some definite merit.” He said.

 

Draco got up and pulled on Shiloe’s hand, leading him into the bedroom. “Get undressed and on the bed.” Draco said, pulling his own clothes off at a calm, measured pace.

 

He watched as Shiloe licked his lips and began to slowly disrobe as well.

 

Both teens eyed each other hungrily as skin was revealed; Black on gold and pale gold on milky white were finally bared, lips meeting in a feverish kiss and the press of slick flesh together as they kissed and clumsily made their way to the bed, still entwined, to sprawl haphazardly upon it.

 

Shiloe chuckled into Draco’s mouth at the muffled grunt he had voiced as they hit the mattress.

 

Draco finally came up for air. “So,” He panted, “I want you to close your eyes for a second.”

 

Shiloe frowned. “Why?” He asked.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Just-” He paused, realizing that maybe ordering Shiloe around was not the best way to get what he wanted. “Please?” He tried.

 

Shiloe closed his eyes with a sigh.

 

Draco smirked and picked up his Slytherin tie, leaning over Shiloe to kiss him deeply, coaxing his arms up as his fingertips slid over Shiloe’s sensitive sides.

 

Suddenly, Shiloe’s arms were secured above his head, pulled taut and wrists bound together.

 

His eyes flew open in shock as Draco sat back and smirked, looking at him smugly. “Mm, that’s _so_ sexy.” He whispered. “Do you know what I tied you up with?” He asked, squirming against Shiloe’s cock, which he was now sitting on top of.

 

Shiloe shook his head, eyes darkening with lust. He didn’t know, but he thought he had a pretty good idea.

 

Draco licked his lips. “My Slytherin tie. It looks good on you.” He said teasingly.

 

Shiloe growled and sent a pulse of pure magic through Draco’s body in retaliation.

 

Draco gasped, his eyes closing and head falling back at the feeling.

 

Shiloe smirked. Oh, he had almost forgotten that the Malfoy family was dark-aligned. A burst of pure wild magic like that would feel like the most potent aphrodisiac to a Malfoy.

 

Draco opened his eyes, looking down at Shiloe with the silver irises nearly obscured by his dilated pupils. He looked like some kind of junkie who had just gotten a fresh fix.

 

Shiloe smirked. “Did you like that?” He asked, knowing the answer.

 

Instead of a yes or no, Draco treated him to a deep breath and a feverish kiss, teeth clashing and tongues duelling as both tried to assert dominance over the other, regardless of who was on bottom. After all, position alone did not a dominant lover make. Whoever had the most control over the other was in the more dominant position. However, both were almost totally out of control.

 

Draco pulled back from the kiss and smirked. “You could get out of that tie in an instant if you really wanted to; and we _both_ know that. So, I suppose you’d like to try this?” He asked with a smile. “I haven’t been able to yet. It’s something I’ve wanted to explore for a long time now, but didn’t know who to approach with it. Gerard and Antoine were too delicate, and I couldn’t risk word getting back to my father about… My little secret.”

 

Shiloe pulled at the bindings experimentally, then smiled. “It’s hot.” He decided. “I’m game.”

 

Draco smiled in glee. “Thank you.” He said, sounding surprised. He leaned in and kissed Shiloe again, running his hands over his chest, rubbing over Shiloe’s nipples.

 

Shiloe threw his head back and gasped. He had never really thought his nipples would be as sensitive as they obviously were, but he was pleasantly surprised at the jolts of pleasure that ended in his cock, which gave a single eager pulse.

 

Draco felt the pulse, and smiled. “Oh, somebody likes having their nipples played with, hm?” He teased, then leaned in and took the nipple into his mouth, laving it with his tongue and nipping on it gently.

 

Shiloe moaned.

 

Draco bit down harshly, and then soothed the pain away with slow, gentle licks.

 

Shiloe hissed a breath in through his teeth at the sting, and Draco froze. He pulled away from Shiloe’s body with a speculative gleam in his narrowed, silver eyes.

 

“Do you… Mm, never mind.” He said, dipping his head to lick a slow path down Shiloe’s chest and stomach.

 

“No, what?” Shiloe forced out through his shivers as Draco continued his promising downward journey.

 

Draco stopped and looked up at Shiloe, twin spots of colour on his otherwise pale cheeks. “Well, do you think you could, maybe…” He mumbled something quietly, his blush growing more pronounced.

 

Shiloe _had_ to hear what had him so worked up. “Um, I’m sorry?”

 

Draco huffed. “I want you to talk to me in Parseltongue!” He all but shouted.

 

Shiloe smirked. //Oh, really?// He hissed. Unlike Harry, Shiloe didn’t need to see a snake to use Parseltongue.

 

Harry had gotten his Parseltongue ability through his link to Voldemort, so it was not his own knowledge he drew from.

 

Shiloe, on the other hand, knew the Parseltongue himself. He could speak it at will, and this way a fun way to utilize the ability.

 

Draco shivered and began frotting against Shiloe. “Oh, yeah, just like that!” He moaned.

 

//I want to fuck you.// Shiloe told him, grinning.

 

“Oh, yes!” Draco leaned down to give Shiloe another fervent kiss.

 

Suddenly, a slick finger was against Shiloe’s entrance.

 

Shiloe tore his head away from Draco’s to break the kiss. “Carefully.” He said through his panting. “Harry lost his virginity to a girl and Neville was the bottom last night.”

 

Draco smirked. “Really? _I_ get to be the one to take your last virginity? I’m honoured. I’ll be gentle with you. This time.” He said, slowly easing the slippery finger into Shiloe’s untouched entrance.

 

Shiloe arched back at the intrusion, sucking in a breath. It burned, but it wasn’t horrible. Just strange.

 

Draco bit his lip with a soft moan. “You’re tight.” He said, wiggling the finger experimentally.

 

Shiloe rolled his eyes. “As nothing has ever gone in there, I expect that is normal.” He said sarcastically.

 

Draco chuckled, adding a second finger just as carefully. He opened them and closed them rhythmically, easing Shiloe’s passage open wider to admit something much larger than fingers.

 

Shiloe groaned, and then began talking to him again.

 

//So gorgeous. I want you to fuck me. I need to feel your cock in me, so deep.// He hissed with some difficulty, as his mind seemed to want to shut down rather than keep the ability to form rational sentences.

 

Draco cursed, then quickly added a third finger and began stretching Shiloe roughly.

 

Shiloe hissed at the sting and burn of the harsh treatment. Thankfully, he found that it only added another layer of sensation, and it was a good feeling, despite the pain. In fact, the pain itself was pretty erotic, since it wasn’t intense, and since it was part of sex with Draco. He had expected the blond to be a little rough, given his history with Harry.

 

Draco smiled, pulling his fingers out of Shiloe and lining himself up with the brunet’s entrance. “Alright, ready?” He asked.

 

Shiloe pulled at his wrists, then nodded. “Yeah. Go.” He said.

 

Draco smirked and pushed in, his mouth falling open as his eyes shut in pleasure.

 

“Ahhhh!” Shiloe shouted at the feeling of finally having someone in him. He could tell that bottoming for his anchors would provide the most magical energy for him, so he would be doing it often.

 

Draco kissed him, muffling the last vestiges of Shiloe’s pleasured cry in his own mouth. He raised his head and brushed Shiloe’s hair out of his eyes, smiling tenderly. “There. Is it good?”

 

Shiloe nodded. “I feel amazing. Go on. Move, already. I want to feel you.” He urged.

 

Draco chuckled and began thrusting fast and hard.

 

Shiloe let out another cry of pleasure, his back once again arching off of the mattress as he sought more friction against his aching cock. The little bit of stimulation it was getting from occasional brushes of the tip against Draco’s stomach weren’t enough.

 

//Fuck, Draco, feels so good! You look like an angel right now, all white and silver radiance.// He hissed, and then shouted wordlessly as Draco’s hand wrapped around his cock and the blond began stroking him slowly.

 

“Shi.”

 

Shiloe opened his eyes, looking up at Draco with his eyes glazed.

 

“I want us to come together. Don’t come until I do.” He said firmly, giving Shiloe’s cock another slow stroke.

 

Shiloe gave him an incredulous look. “Well, I’ll _try_ , but…” He let his head fall back as he moaned lowly. “Easier said than done.”

 

Draco snorted, speeding up his thrusts as he tightened his fingers around the base of Harry’s cock, holding back the other teen’s orgasm.

 

“Shit.” Shiloe said, his voice rough as he fought for breath.

 

Draco bit his lip as he grabbed Shiloe’s hips and pulled them toward him on his last thrust, feeling Shiloe’s release coat both their stomachs as he came hard inside the other teen.

 

Shiloe gulped in massive breaths, feeling Draco breathing raggedly as he sprawled half-atop his new lover.

 

“Wow. That was pretty wild.” Draco said with a wide smile.

 

Shiloe nodded. “I love you.” He said when he could breathe again.

 

Draco curled his lip, banishing their commingled juices. “Don’t get all sappy with me now. What are you, a Hufflepuff?”

 

Shiloe just smiled at him and kissed him, feeling the warmth that spread within Draco at his statement, belying his words.

 

Shiloe curled against Draco’s chest.

 

“I told my father that I decided to do my best to make friends with Potter. He should have gotten the letter this morning. I wonder how he’s going to take it.” Draco mused absently, drawing complicated patterns on Shiloe’s back with his finger.

 

Shiloe stilled, quickly putting two and two together and coming up with his answer: Four.

 

Lucius was the new bond.

 

“Blast, fuck and damnation!” He shouted, sitting up.

 

Draco sat up next to him. “What the fuck?! What’s your problem?!”

 

Shiloe sighed. “Well, this morning as I woke up, a _new_ bond appeared. Someone made a life-changing decision that made their magical core change to suit mine. Someone I’ve met before. Any idea who _that_ might have been?!” He asked Draco sharply.

 

Draco looked at him, horrified. “You’re going to fuck my _father_?!” He screeched.

 

Shiloe groaned. “Thanks to _you_ , I don’t really have much _choice_ , _do_ _I_?!” He snapped the last two words.

 

Draco groaned, covering his face with his hands. “Gross. I am _never_ touching you again.”

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Alright, your loss.” He said.

 

“So, what are you going to do about that?” Draco asked after a moment.

 

Shiloe sighed. “There’s only one thing I _can_ do: I have to get him to accept the anchor bond. At least this way, Severus will have company in his misery.” He joked.

 

Draco snorted. “Oh, yeah, he’ll _love_ that.”

 

Shiloe just shook his head and pushed Draco back onto the bed so that he could use the blond’s chest as a pillow. “We’ll deal with it when we must. For now, we need to sleep.” He said firmly.

 

Draco sighed as Shiloe closed his eyes and evened out his breathing, trying to calm his thoughts enough to sleep. Lucius was his anchor now, as surely as his son was. This could be problematic, but Shiloe felt he could find ways to make the new arrangement work.

 

Shiloe was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn’t hear what Draco whispered when he thought Shiloe was finally asleep: “I love you, too.”

 


	17. The Dogfather's New Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to disable anonymous commenting because of one bad egg. Sorry, people. Hopefully this won't happen on any of my other fics.

Shiloe yawned, opening his eyes to find that Draco was gone. He heard water running and smiled.

 

He then heard screaming and ran into the bathroom, only to burst out laughing at the tableau that greeted him: Draco was covering himself frantically, staring in horror at Rowena, who was rolling her eyes.

 

“I just wanted to tell you to be good to our heir. You’re awfully jumpy.” She was saying.

 

Shiloe laughed.

 

Draco glared at him. “This is _not_ funny!” He hissed.

 

Shiloe chuckled again. “I find it hilarious.” He disagreed.

 

Draco growled and turned away from him.

 

Shiloe couldn’t resist the temptation of that pert, slick ass being so wantonly displayed. He walked over and gave it a sharp smack.

 

“Dammit, Shi, that- Mmph!” He was cut off as Shiloe claimed his mouth and shoved his back flush against the wall.

 

“You’re so hot.” Shiloe said.

 

“Of course I am, that’s no bloody reason to beat on me!” The blond snapped.

 

Shiloe smirked. “I think it’s a perfectly acceptable reason, actually.” He said lightly.

 

Draco narrowed his eyes at Shiloe. “I should hex your bits off.”

 

“Blaise and Neville would surely return the favour.” Shiloe pointed out.

 

Draco looked down at said bits and sighed. “Never mind, I’m rather fond of my bits.” He decided.

 

Shiloe smirked. “Mm, me too.” He said, deciding to keep the words he had heard last night to himself. After all, if Draco knew they had been heard, he might take them back, and Shiloe wanted to keep them, so that he could hold them close to his heart in case they were never uttered again.

 

“Shi, what are you doing to-” Neville’s words were cut short as he entered the bathroom and stared in shock at the sight of both Shiloe and Draco naked, with Rowena Ravenclaw standing some feet away, watching in amusement.

 

“Bloody hell.” He whispered, staring at Draco.

 

Draco smirked. “What?”

 

Neville flushed and shook his head, forcing himself to look at Shiloe instead, his eyes darting back to Draco every few seconds. “Um, Shi, what are you doing today? We have a free block right now. I thought maybe we could-”

 

Suddenly, they heard loud knocking.

 

Shiloe sighed. “Fucking hell, now is _not_ a good time!” He snarled. “Nev, I’ll talk with you in a second. I have to get the door.” He said, quickly brushing a kiss against the other teen’s lips. “Love you.” He said as he headed out the door, grabbing trousers and slipping them on as he walked, albeit rather gracelessly.

 

He opened the door ready to tell the person off, but swayed as another bond connected with another flash of bloody _blue_! ‘I am going to be in deep shit for the, apparently, _huge_ lie I told my poor, unsuspecting Host.’ He thought, blinking and focusing on the words Dumbledore was saying.

 

“…See for himself, so I brought him here.”

 

Shiloe frowned and looked down at the big, black dog that was grinning up at him. “Fine, come in.” He sighed, stepping aside enough to admit the dog, but not Dumbledore. “He’s allowed, _you_ are _not_. This is Pack business. Good-bye.” He said shortly, shutting the door in Dumbledore’s face.

 

Sirius shifted back to human form, his grin gone. “So it _is_ true.” He said softly. “You’re not Harry?” He sounded lost and utterly forlorn.

 

Shiloe sighed. “No, sorry, I’m not. However, you will still be part of my life. You happen to be one of my anchors.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest. “But why are you here, again?”

 

“Dumbledore sent a letter, telling me that Harry had…” He had to swallow, and Shiloe’s heart clenched at the feeling of despair rolling off of him. “Well, telling me about you, I guess. So I came to see for myself. I’m _so_ sorry!” He said, wrapping his arms around Shiloe, who stood still in shock for a moment before lifting his arms and wrapping them around the Animagus.

 

He chuckled. “We’re going to need to kiss eventually to seal the bond, you know.” The teen pointed out.

 

Sirius only held tighter to him. “Later, tonight. For now, just let me hold you. This never should have happened. I never should have gone after Peter. _Merlin_ , I’m _sorry_!”

 

Shiloe sighed. “This isn’t your fault, there’s no way you could have known the future. There’s a reason Lily never mentioned her family but occasionally. You were distraught, and if I had found that something like that happened to me, I’d probably have done the same, I’m sure.”

 

*****

 

Neville was left with nothing to stare at save Draco as Shiloe left.

 

Draco smirked and continued washing. He finished and walked up to Neville. “So, do you like staring at me? Our own little voyeur. This Pack is going to be an interesting family, to say the least.” He said, using his thumb and forefinger to tilt Neville’s face upward. He was only a few inches taller than the sturdy Gryffindor. “I’m going to especially enjoy getting to know _you_ better.” He purred, claiming Neville’s mouth gently.

 

Neville sucked in a breath through his nose, eyes widening, then fluttering shut as he whimpered softly, his arms rising of their own volition to wind themselves around Draco’s neck.

 

Draco moaned softly, letting himself enjoy the taste of the Gryffindor. He tasted of mint, tea, and sugar biscuits. Delicious, and yet, such innocent flavours. Draco was consumed with a sudden urge to taint that innocence, if he could. He raised his head and lifted a questioning eyebrow at the brunet. “What say you, Longbottom? Do you think you would ever let me fuck you? I promise you, I can be _very_ gentle, if that’s what you need.” He purred.

 

Neville opened and closed his mouth a few times, then blushed again. “I… Well, you’re very hot, but I’d want more than a one-night stand.” He said. “No matter _whom_ it’s with.”

 

Draco sighed, rolling his eyes. “We’re both part of Shiloe’s Pack. It would be more than a one-night stand, regardless, since now your options are limited to us, being his other anchors, or castration when he finds out you’ve been unfaithful to him _and_ the Pack as a whole. And he _would_ find out, make no mistake.” Draco finished.

 

Neville bit his lip. “I’ll think about it. But unless you start calling me Neville, it will be a no. I don’t like being called by my surname. I have a name that I don’t share with my parents, and I’d like for you to use it.” He said firmly, yet softly, and left the room without a backward glance.

 

Draco glared after the normally timid Gryffindor. How _dare_ he hand Draco an ultimatum! Didn’t he know better than to talk back to his betters?!

 

Draco stopped that train of thought and calmed down. Perhaps… Perhaps it was a good idea to become more familiar with him, make him more comfortable. And he supposed he should be impressed with the nerve it must have taken Long—er, Neville—to say that so baldly, and to him, no less.

 

He dried himself with a charm and headed out of the bathroom to dress. He froze as he heard Neville’s voice raised in agitation. “But he’s _Sirius Black_!” The teen shouted.

 

Draco ran out to the common room. He stared in shock as Shiloe ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily. He was standing next to a man that Draco knew, from pictures his mother had shown him. He spoke softly, sounding hesitant, not totally sure he was right. “Cousin Sirius?” They were really second cousins, but it was close enough.

 

Sirius looked at him in shock. “You’re… Draco? Are you Narcissa’s boy?” He asked.

 

Draco nodded, not sure whether to smile or sneer at the so-called blood traitor. If he was an anchor, Draco had to be nice, but if not…

 

Sirius smiled widely. “You’re pretty.” He said bluntly, in amusement.

 

Draco’s decision was made, anchor or no. He sneered. “And you’re filthy.” He responded, eyeing the unkempt man in disdain. He walked up to Shiloe, his mask of superiority firmly in place. “I need to get back to my common room. I still need to grab my things and then I have class.” He murmured, wrapping an arm around Shiloe’s waist. “I suppose we’ll be meeting back here at the usual time?” He asked.

 

“Yes. And don’t talk to Sirius like that. He’s been on the run. I plan to see him washed up properly, and you’ll see him neat and tidy later.” Shiloe said, and then claimed Draco’s mouth eagerly. “I’ll see you at six.”

 

Draco smirked. “I’ll see you first, I’m sure.” He returned, and then left through the door that had appeared.

 

Shiloe was really starting to love his rooms. He turned back to Neville.

 

“Yes, he’s Sirius Black. He’s also Harry’s Godfather.” Shiloe told him.

 

Neville shook his head. “But he’s a-”

 

“Framed felon, I know.” Shiloe said, bored.

 

Neville frowned. “Framed?” He asked.

 

Shiloe nodded. “Framed, yes. He didn’t kill the Potters by word or deed, and Peter Pettigrew is not, indeed, dead. He was masquerading as Ron’s rat, Scabbers, for all these years. _He_ got Harry’s parents killed, _and_ killed those Muggles.” He finished.

 

Neville seemed to puzzle it out in his head quickly, and then he looked back at Sirius Black. “Oh. Well, then, pleased to meet you.”

 

Sirius smiled. “Likewise-Hey!” He shouted as Shiloe began to herd him toward Salazar’s room.

 

“Come on, Nev.” Shiloe called. “Help me get him washed and shaved, then he needs a bit of a haircut.”

 

Neville laughed and followed Shiloe into the bathroom.

 

*****

 

Shiloe and Neville surveyed their work smugly. Sirius’ hair was trimmed to get rid of the split ends and he was clean and neatly shaved, though he had insisted that he wanted to retain his look from before Azkaban, facial hair and all.

 

Shiloe nodded in satisfaction. “Good.” This was a man he’d be willing to seal the bond with, when Sirius was ready. “Oh, and also, since I don’t want you on the run anymore, you’re living here. When people come over that can’t know you’re here, I have another room you can use. I’ll make sure you’re safe. _You_ will let me protect you in this way, since I need you alive and near me. Are we in agreement?” He asked.

 

Sirius sighed. “You’re really overbearing for a Godson, you know.”

 

“Good thing _I’m_ not your Godson, then, hm?” Shiloe asked with a smirk, giving the man, who was dressed still in rags, however clean they now were, a thorough perusal. “You need new clothes. Neville and I should be able to get you some after lunch. We have the rest of the day free after charms. I need new clothes as well. Harry has horrible taste.”

 

Sirius snorted. “I like his taste in clothes.” He said flatly.

 

Shiloe sighed. “You _would_.” He told the former Gryffindor in wry amusement. “This is why I will be buying your clothes, not _you_. You’re the last heir to the line of Black, so you’re going to dress like it.” He said firmly. “Besides that, I want you to look as hot as I _know_ you can.”

 

Sirius sighed. “Fine, I suppose. Do we have to share a bedroom?” He asked, grinning.

 

“No.” Shiloe chuckled. “I don’t think you’d be comfortable in Salazar Slytherin’s chambers, anyway. You can have Godric Gryffindor’s room.”

 

Neville sighed sadly.

 

Shiloe rolled his eyes. “Which you will apparently have to share with Neville occasionally.” He added.

 

Neville flushed. “No, it’s fine.”

 

“I want you happy.” Shiloe told him. “If you like his rooms, by all means, use them.”

 

Sirius shrugged. “Well, where are they, then?”

 

Shiloe led him to Godric’s rooms and Sirius smiled widely. “Nice.” He said, eyeing the huge bed. “ _Really_ nice.”

 

Shiloe rolled his eyes. “Yes, it’s great. So, stay in these rooms, you can chat with the founders, and they may take on physical form, so don’t be alarmed. If I find that they got to fuck you before me, I will be most displeased, so if they hit on you, don’t act on it.” He warned.

 

Sirius grinned. “Sure thing. When will I see you?”

 

Shiloe smirked. “I’m not sure, but probably before dinner. If not, then I’ll see you by six, when the rest of my anchors will be meeting you. I’m sure one of them will be _overjoyed_ to see you.” He said, thinking of Severus with glee. ‘Well, he did say get some _mature_ anchors, and Sirius _is_ an _adult_. It’s close enough.’ Shiloe decided.

 

Neville cast tempus. “Come on, we have to get to charms now.”

 

*****

 

“What were you doing during breakfast?” Hermione hissed to Shiloe once they were seated, waiting for class to start. “You can’t keep skipping meals, people are getting suspicious.” She added.

 

“Yeah, mate. What was so important?” Ron asked.

 

Shiloe rolled his eyes. “So tell people I take meals in my rooms. I’ve done so a few times already. And I was giving my new dog a bath.” He said with a smirk.

 

Hermione smiled widely. “Oh, Si-Snuffles is here?”

 

Ron snorted at the nickname, and Hermione shot him a glare.

 

“Yeah, I got a pet.” Shiloe joked.

 

Ron leaned in closer. “Is he an anchor?” He asked in a whisper.

 

Shiloe nodded.

 

Hermione giggled. “Harry’s not going to be too comfortable with that.” She noted.

 

“Not _my_ problem.” Shiloe said blithely.

 

Professor Flitwick’s arrival forestalled any further conversation.

 

*****

 

After lunch, Shiloe and Neville headed for Dumbledore’s office.

 

“Ah, Shiloe, to what do I owe the pleasure?” The genial old man asked.

 

Shiloe sneered. “Pleasure, indeed.” He drawled. “I need to go and buy suitable clothing for my new roommate. He will be staying with me. Rest assured, I can conceal his presence if I need to.” He said, carefully avoiding looking directly into the man’s twinkling blue eyes.

 

Dumbledore smiled. “Oh, wonderful, wonderful. Yes, I’m sure you can keep him safely hidden. You’ll need a pass to go to Hogsmeade, here.” Dumbledore wrote out a pass. “Do you know his sizes?”

 

Shiloe nodded. “I took his measurements already.” He confirmed, accepting the pass.

 

“Good, good.” Dumbledore nodded happily. “Well, then, I will see you later, and I’m sure Sirius will be glad to get new clothes.”

 

Shiloe hummed dismissively under his breath, leaving the office with Neville, who sighed once they were gone, the tension he had held in the office draining from him.

 

“You’d think he’d know how much you dislike him by now.” Neville said.

 

“Oh, he does.” Shiloe told him. “He just chooses to ignore it. He thinks we can become _friends_.”

 

Neville nodded. “I see. So, what are we getting Sirius?”

 

Shiloe smirked. “We’ll know when we see our options, I’m sure. Would _you_ like some new clothes? I have plenty of money; Harry won’t even notice any missing from one single shopping trip.” He said.

 

“I don’t really need any clothes, but… My dress robes are awful.” Neville whispered.

 

Shiloe shook his head. “Well, that’s just not on. We’ll get you some exceptionally handsome ones that you’ll be proud to wear, then.” He decided. “I want you looking your best at all times, after all.” He said with a smirk.

 


	18. Orgy Ensues

Shiloe and Neville entered the castle and lugged their purchases up to the fourth floor with broad smiles.

 

Sirius and Shiloe now had several new outfits each.

 

Shiloe had insisted on getting the highest quality trousers and silk shirts for Sirius, plus Shiloe had purchased new uniforms. His slacks were softer than Harry’s usual uniform, and the shirt was silk rather than cotton. He had gotten velvet robes for the winter and satin for the summer, rather than the cotton ones Harry wore year-round.

 

He had also insisted on silk boxers and pyjamas, getting matching black pyjamas for himself, Neville, Draco, Blaise, Sirius and Cedric. He was sure that Severus already had black silk pyjamas. The Potions Master struck him as that sort of man, after all. 

 

Neville had gotten new dress robes in a shade of sky blue that matched his eyes nicely, and Shiloe had surprised him by buying him a new wand, though they had to get it from a less reputable maker than Ollivander, since they had been in Hogsmeade.

 

Shiloe could see every time Neville did magic that his wand did not fully agree with him. He had asked Neville where he got it and had been furious to learn that it was Frank Longbottom’s wand, not Neville’s.

 

Neville’s new wand made his spellwork quite a bit more effective, and Shiloe was pleased to note the new confidence his increased power gave the teen.

 

They got to the entrance of Shiloe’s rooms and got in, hearing Sirius laughing. They found the man sitting on the couch, talking about his days as a Marauder and comparing pranks he had pulled with Godric’s tales. Both men had been big practical jokers in their youth, apparently.

 

“Alright, here.” Shiloe handed Sirius four bags full of clothes and a few other things Shiloe had decided Sirius needed.

 

Sirius looked shocked. “Thanks.” He said in shock. “How much did all this cost? I’ll pay you-”

 

Shiloe held up a hand to silence him. “I inherited the Potter vault, remember? It was a pittance, really. No need to pay me back, consider them a gift. Really, it’s so I don’t have to look at _those_ rags anymore. You’re burning them once you change, of course. Go get dressed as befits your station.” He ordered.

 

Godric got up and followed him, shooting a grin back at Shiloe.

 

Shiloe sighed. “I think Godric has a crush on my anchor.” He said wearily.

 

Neville laughed. “Well, at least Sirius will have a friend to keep him busy.”

 

“Busy with _what_ , though?” Shiloe asked darkly.

 

Both teens were silent for a moment, contemplating the pranks the two of them might come up with, when left to their own devices.

 

“Okay, yeah, this could be bad.” Neville finally admitted.

 

After a few more moments, Sirius came out in grey trousers and a navy blue silk shirt, his eyes wide. “All those clothes are top-of-the-line. They _had_ to be expensive.” He said softly, his eyes shining with gratitude.

 

Shiloe waved a dismissive hand. “I told you, it’s a pittance. Do you like them?” He asked.

 

Sirius smiled. “Yeah. Thanks.”

 

“That’s all that matters to me. I’m sure Harry will agree. I’m glad you’re an anchor. He needs you around.” Shiloe said.

 

Sirius strode confidently toward them, stopping right in front of Shiloe. “Really, thank you. Now I truly feel worthy of the anchor bond.” He said, and then claimed Shiloe’s mouth, kissing him deeply, letting him feel every ounce of love and gratitude Sirius held for the teen.

 

Shiloe smiled when Sirius pulled away. “Remind me to buy you clothes more often if I get kisses like _that_ in return.” He said, making both Neville and Sirius laugh.

 

Suddenly, there was loud knocking on the door.

 

Shiloe opened it to find Hermione glaring at him reproachfully, Ron behind her with an apologetic look on his face.

 

“Dinner started fifteen minutes ago. We waited for you, and you didn’t show. So we came here.” She stated. “May we come in?” She asked, her voice crisp and disapproving.

 

Shiloe sighed and let them in. “We have guests.” He told the other two.

 

Neville and Sirius grinned at the new arrivals.

 

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Sirius. “You look very nice in those.” She told him.

 

Sirius gave her a roguish grin, and she blushed faintly. “Thank you, Ms. Granger.” He said in a flirtatious tone.

 

“Hey! You’re mine! Stick to the anchors, or I’ll make sure you never have sex again.” Shiloe warned.

 

Hermione turned to face Shiloe down. “And _you_! We’re going to eat with you tonight.” She said.

 

Shiloe raised an eyebrow. “ _Are_ you? Do you know exactly what it is that I… _Eat_?” He asked with a smirk.

 

Ron blushed. “Um, Hermione, he doesn’t need food, remember? He gets his energy from blood and sex.” He said in a stage whisper.

 

Hermione flushed. “Oh. Right. Well, we’re eating here, if you aren’t coming to the Great Hall.”

 

Shiloe sighed. “Fine by me.” He said, gesturing to the table. “Just tell the table what you want, give it a few minutes, and your dishes will appear for your dining pleasure.” He said. “While you four eat, I will be getting changed and putting away my clothes.” He finished, walking into Salazar’s rooms.

 

*****

 

“Time to leave.” Shiloe told Hermione and Ron firmly as they finished their meals.

 

Hermione frowned. “Why? It’s only a quarter till six!”

 

“That happens to be the time all my anchors will arrive, as well. I’m not ready for you to know who they are yet. And if you don’t leave now, you won’t _ever_ know.” Shiloe snarled.

 

Sirius stood up, wrapping his arms around Shiloe comfortingly. “You two should really leave. _Now_. He’s ready to defend their identity _physically_. You pushed too far. Get out quickly.” He said.

 

Hermione and Ron left, Hermione sighing heavily as she pulled the door shut behind her. Sirius stepped back, letting go of Shiloe with a sigh of relief.

 

He went to sit in one of the chairs and continued talking in low tones to Neville, who was responding eagerly. ‘They must be talking about Herbology.’ Shiloe mused, walking over to the door.

 

He paced for a few minutes, waiting for Blaise and Draco to show up.

 

Blaise and Draco came through only a few minutes early and Blaise stopped for a moment to scent the air, and then looked around curiously. Shiloe had a suspicion that he was going to ask why Ron and Hermione had been there, and he looked at the teen pleadingly to prevent the question.

 

Blaise just shrugged, wrapping his arms around Shiloe’s waist and cuddling up to him as he looked at Sirius. “He’s canine.” He observed softly. “Not wolf, though. Animagus?” He guessed.

 

“Yeah. Good nose.” Shiloe said with a smile, tapping said nose affectionately as he seated them both on the couch.

 

Blaise smiled happily at the praise.

 

Draco hummed, throwing himself onto Sirius’ lap. “Good evening, Cousin.” He said easily, smiling up at him. “You’re much more attractive all cleaned up.” He added.

 

Sirius smirked. “And you’re still as pretty as any girl I’ve ever seen.”

 

“Your tongue is going to get ripped out if you keep calling me _pretty_.” Draco told him sweetly.

 

Shiloe snorted at the exchange.

 

Sirius ran his fingers through Draco’s hair and Draco’s eyelids dropped to half-mast, as he sighed happily.

 

The door opened once more. “…And, I expect the Tasks will be less dan…” Severus stopped what he was saying to Cedric, and his eyes narrowed. “ _Black_.” He spat.

 

Sirius smiled widely. “ _Snivellus_! What brings _you_ here?”

 

Shiloe shot a silencing spell at Sirius, then, for good measure, silenced Severus as well. “Children?” He said to get their attention.

 

Both men turned their glares on him, and Shiloe responded with a saucy smirk. “Play nice, or you’ll never get laid.” He finished, removing the spells.

 

Sirius huffed and Severus took a seat, slowly, glaring daggers at Sirius, but thankfully keeping his mouth shut.

 

Cedric just raised his eyebrows and sat. “ _Sirius_ Black?” He asked.

 

“He’s innocent.” Shiloe explained. “If you want more information, you can ask _him_ , I’m not going to tell the story right now.”

 

Cedric nodded. “I trust you, so I’m not too concerned about the explanation.” He said.

 

Shiloe hummed and kissed Blaise deeply, pushing him down into the cushions of the couch.

 

Blaise whimpered into the kiss and Shiloe chuckled. “Do you want me tonight?” He asked.

 

Blaise flushed. “I… A bit, but…” He dropped his eyes to Shiloe’s lips. “I don’t know that I’m quite ready yet.” He answered.

 

Shiloe smiled gently, stroking Blaise’s cheek.

 

Blaise sighed, his eyelids drooping slightly at the calming touch.

 

“I will _never_ force you.” Shiloe said softly. “That is not our way. I will let you become accustomed to me in your own time, and I _am_ prepared to be exceptionally patient in your case, as the fate you are faced with was not your choice. Both you and I know that I will eventually have you. _When_ that happens is not a concern for me. I will love you just as much if it’s now as I will if it’s in ten years.” He finished.

 

Blaise nodded in understanding. “I know. It will be soon. I know that much. But I don’t think the time is now.”

 

Shiloe nodded. “Then it’s not yet time. When the time does come, you will know. It will be undeniable.”

 

Blaise nodded and moaned softly as he was thoroughly kissed again.

 

Cedric got up to join them on the couch, leaning over Shiloe to kiss the nape of his neck.

 

Shiloe growled and raised his head at the kiss. “Merlin, do that again.” He whispered, as Blaise locked eyes with Cedric over Shiloe’s shoulder. They smiled at each other as Cedric sucked at the patch of sensitive skin and Blaise ground his hips upward against Shiloe’s hardness, the two sensations causing a helpless whimper to escape Shiloe’s parted lips.

 

Only Sirius noticed the narrowing and darkening of Severus’ ebony eyes. He held back his anger at the desirous stare, reminding himself that Shiloe needed the greasy git in order to live.

 

Cedric blew a hot breath over the damp skin, the breath carrying whispered words with it. “Want you so much.” He whispered.

 

Shiloe pulled himself off of Blaise’s body and felt himself being seated on Cedric’s lap, not totally sure how Cedric had managed to shift him so easily. ‘Ah, that’s right, malnutrition tends to make one small and light.’ He remembered bitterly. All thought left him when Cedric began stroking him over his clothes.

 

Shiloe sighed and leaned his head back against Cedric’s shoulder as Blaise shifted to watch them easier.

 

“Take it out.” Shiloe whispered.

 

Cedric’s hand stilled. “In front of everyone?” He asked in a quiet tone as well.

 

Shiloe moaned. “Fuck, yeah.” He breathed, his eyes closed and breathing shallow in his excitement.

 

Cedric gulped as his breathing increased as well and his slate-grey eyes widened in shocked arousal. He quickly opened Shiloe’s trousers and pulled out his erection, stroking it for all his anchors to see.

 

Severus inhaled sharply and averted his eyes, but Cedric smiled at the way his smoky eyes seemed drawn to the displayed cock, flicking back despite the man’s obvious reservations about watching ‘his student’ being stroked.

 

Sirius was watching avidly, his own hand reaching down to stroke Draco, who batted it away with a hissed “We’re _related_ , you _pervert_.”

 

Sirius smirked. “So?” He asked, and made another attempt for Draco’s cock.

 

Draco sighed, rolling his eyes, but let Sirius stroke him. Honestly, if he was going to be offered relief while watching _that_ , he was going to take it. He wasn’t too fussy about where the relief was coming from.

 

Neville and Blaise’s eyes met, and Neville shrugged, beckoning Blaise over.

 

Blaise got up and straddled Neville, both of them shifting a bit to get comfortable in the chair before their lips met and Neville began grinding himself upward. Blaise moaned, glad that his wolf wasn’t going to restrict him to sex with Shiloe only. Neville felt off a bit, but it was still arousing and pleasurable to be touched by the teen, and judging by the little whimpering moans Neville was vocalizing, he was enjoying the feelings as well.

 

Severus looked around at the three couples and sighed. “I can see that this has degenerated into a full-blown orgy. Shall I take my leave now?” He asked.

 

Shiloe moaned again, and opened his eyes to lock them onto Severus’ as he smirked. “You could stay and join in if you’d like. There’s room in my bed for three.” He thought for a second, then added, “Or more.”

 

Severus sniffed. “I rather think not. Good evening, gentlemen.” Several moans answered him as he got up to leave, glancing one last time at Shiloe’s exposed cock before he left.

 

He was going to need to take a long shower before bed after that erotic visit.

 


	19. Two in One

Shiloe moaned as Cedric began licking and sucking at his neck, leaving a dark red love bite behind.

 

The other two couples froze to stare at Neville and Blaise as Blaise let out a low whine and shuddered, slumping against Neville, who whispered, “Oh sweet Merlin!” Before he moaned, coming in his pants as well.

 

Draco threw his head back and thrust twice more into Sirius’ hand, moaning as he came from the sight of Neville’s face in orgasm.

 

Sirius whined as Draco got up and cast a cleaning charm on himself.

 

“What about me?” He asked petulantly, cock throbbing in denial.

 

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. “Shiloe hasn’t had you yet, and I prefer my cock _attached_ to my body, thanks.”

 

Shiloe smirked at Sirius. “I hereby declare this meeting adjourned. Sirius, Cedric, my chambers, please.” He said with a smirk.

 

Cedric raised his eyebrows and smiled gleefully at Sirius, grabbing his hand and pulling him into Salazar’s room as Shiloe gave the other three heated kisses.

 

“That was bloody hot. We need to do that again.”

 

“Often, I hope.” Draco said with a smirk.

 

“Definitely.” Shiloe agreed.

 

The three teens left as Shiloe headed to his room to find Sirius and Cedric already naked and waiting for him.

 

Well, sort of.

 

Sirius was stroking Cedric and kissing him heatedly, and Cedric was moaning into the kiss happily.

 

“Hey!” Shiloe shouted, and the other two broke apart guiltily. “You were supposed to wait for me.” He teased, banishing his clothes and setting Ducen on the table. “You’d both better be careful not to touch my wand. It’s… Temperamental.” He warned them, batting Sirius’ hand away from Cedric and straddling the other teen.

 

Cedric smiled up at him, toying with his nipples.

 

Shiloe moaned and Sirius pushed him forward onto his hands and knees over Cedric, then got behind him.

 

“What are you- Oh, _fuck_!” He shouted as Sirius’ tongue lapped at his entrance, then pushed inside just a tiny bit.

 

Sirius chuckled, pushing his tongue in further, then drawing back to circle the tiny hole, before it dove in again. Shiloe tasted of pure sin, and he imagined that tonguing Harry like this would feel just as decadent and depraved, if not more so.

 

Shiloe moaned loudly, leaning down to kiss Cedric hungrily.

 

Cedric reached down and began stroking Shiloe’s cock.

 

“Mm. Merlin.” Shiloe breathed against Cedric’s lips as they parted just enough to breathe.

 

Cedric smirked. “He’s rimming you, isn’t he?” He asked.

 

Shiloe nodded, whimpering. “Fuck, it’s so good!” He shouted in pleasure as a new sensation took the place of the tongue. “Fingers!” He shouted, answering Cedric’s questioning look.

 

Cedric chuckled. “Oh, I see.”

 

Sirius lapped at the tiny hole as it stretched to admit two well-lubed fingers. Shiloe seemed to be taking the intrusion well, and he wondered briefly if he had already had someone top him. It certainly seemed as though he had, since two fingers at the same time hadn’t hurt him.

 

Shiloe moaned as Sirius’ fingers crooked, pressing against that special spot that made his eyes roll into the back of his head as pleasure swamped him. “Ohhh, again.” He whispered.

 

Sirius chuckled and crooked his fingers again, rubbing against the same spot insistently. “Like that, do you?” Sirius teased, slapping Shiloe’s arse.

 

Shiloe pushed back, moaning at the sharp pain. “Oohhh, _yes_!” He hissed. “Want you both inside me. Now.” He panted.

 

Cedric’s eyes widened. “Both? At the same time?”

 

Sirius just grinned. “It can be done. I know that as a fact.”

 

Cedric licked his lips. “You’re in charge.” He told the man.

 

“Lube?” Sirius asked.

 

Cedric cursed. “I have some in my robe pocket. Shi, could you grab my robe?”

 

Shiloe scooted away from Sirius and reached down for the robe, handing it to Cedric.

 

“Here it is.” The Hufflepuff produced a small tube, smiling.

 

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Not even liquid, he brings gel. Lovely.”

 

Shiloe snorted as Sirius accepted the tube and slicked his fingers. “It works, so shut up.” He suggested.

 

Sirius slipped three fingers into Shiloe, lubing Cedric’s cock with his free hand.

 

Shiloe moaned when Sirius’ wrist brushed against his cock.

 

“Calm down, we’re getting to you.” Sirius said soothingly.

 

“Yeah, you really are.” Shiloe agreed, laughing at the double meaning.

 

Cedric chuckled as well.

 

Sirius rolled his eyes and removed his fingers. “Alright, he’s ready for you. Shi, sit back on Cedric. But go slowly.”

 

Shiloe raised himself up just enough to slide back onto Cedric’s length.

 

Sirius and Cedric both moaned, but for different reasons.

 

Cedric was feeling Shiloe’s slick inner walls sliding over his length, the tightness enveloping him. “Merlin, you’ve no idea how you _feel_.” He breathed, his hands gripping Shiloe’s hips tightly.

 

Shiloe moaned in response.

 

Sirius stared as that tiny opening stretched to admit Cedric’s cock, and wondered if this really would work out.

 

Shiloe was tiny, there was no other word for it, really. Maybe there was a chance they _wouldn’t_ both fit.

 

Sirius slipped a finger in beside Cedric’s cock, carefully.

 

Too tight.

 

“Will this hurt Harry?” He asked.

 

Shiloe shook his head. “I have to heal the body before he takes control again. He won’t have any lasting effects from anything I do, minus the bonds and barring any pregnancies.” He said.

 

Sirius froze. “Are you…?”

 

Shiloe snarled in impatience. “No! And I don’t plan to be, at least not _this_ year! I’d have to check with Harry first, anyway. Now, are we fucking, or are you just going to watch?” He snapped, lifting his hips and lowering them again.

 

Cedric groaned.

 

Shiloe chuckled softly as Sirius moved his finger, easing him open enough to accept another.

 

Cedric pulled Shiloe’s face down to his, kissing Shiloe to distract him.

 

“Thank you.” Sirius muttered as Shiloe relaxed into the kisses.

 

He was able to add a third finger and then a fourth without much difficulty.

 

He gulped. No more reason to stall. He removed his fingers and pressed against Shiloe’s opening. “Relax, and push back.”

 

Shiloe heard Sirius tell him to relax, and then all thought faded as his cock slid in, stretching him and sliding against Cedric’s, the sensation so intense that Shiloe wasn’t sure if he was in pleasure or pain, or perhaps a potent mixture of both.

 

Sirius stilled, resting against Shiloe. He took a few deep breaths, groaning softly when Shiloe shifted.

 

“Merlin, the two of you being inside me… You have no _idea_ how _amazing_ this feels.” Shiloe breathed.

 

Cedric chuckled breathily. “I’m feeling pretty good over here, as well.” He agreed, smiling at Shiloe as he drew the teen’s face toward his for a deep kiss.

 

Sirius groaned at the sight and started moving, his breath catching as he only just heard the soft whimper that slipped, unbidden, from between Shiloe’s parted lips.

 

Shiloe raised his head, tilting it back to rest on Sirius’ shoulder. “Faster?” He asked in a whisper.

 

Sirius chuckled harshly. “If I go any faster, this will be over pretty quick.” He answered.

 

Shiloe gasped, then moaned before he spoke again. “I’m going to come soon anyway. I’d like for us to come together.” He said.

 

Cedric moaned helplessly as Sirius sped up, sending all three of them rushing toward release. He cried out when Shiloe’s mouth closed over his collarbone, sucking hard and leaving a mark.

 

Shiloe accidentally bit down over the mark as he came, and Cedric clung to him, riding out the orgasm with him, as Sirius’ cock pulsed against his, both of them filling their slight lover.

 

Shiloe sighed happily, as Sirius curled his body against his back. Shiloe wrapped both arms around Cedric’s arm and wrapped both his legs against one of the Hufflepuff’s strong thighs, snuggling up to Cedric so that he was wrapped up in his anchors’ emotions and scents.

 

‘I have to make sure Harry finds this for himself.’ Shiloe decided, as he drifted off to sleep.

 

*****

 

Shiloe opened his eyes and frowned. This was… _Not_ his room.

 

“Okay… Where am I?” He asked himself, turning in a circle in the unfurnished, bare room.

 

“What the bloody- _Shiloe_?”

 

Shiloe turned again and saw… Himself.

 

“Harry?” He asked in shock. Damn. He had been hoping not to face Harry _personally_ for this revelation, but it looked like the decision was not his to make. “Hey.” He amended with a smirk.

 

Harry blinked. “I’m dreaming.” He said flatly.

 

“Well, _yes_ , but so am I. I’m still going to be in control for a while, but don’t worry, things are going… Mostly well.” Shiloe finished softly.

 

Harry paled. “ _Mostly_? What’s going _wrong_ , then?”

 

Shiloe sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, I’ve found several anchors so far, and… They’ve all been male.” He admitted with a sheepish grin.

 

Harry groaned. “But I thought you weren’t gay!” He protested.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Yes, well, in my defence, so did I. But I forgot to add that I wouldn’t _really_ know what gender my anchors were until I met them.”

 

“Fine.” Harry ran a hand through his hair and started pacing. “Just promise me you won’t bottom?”

 

Shiloe flushed. “Um, too late?” He ventured.

 

Harry glared at him. “You let someone fuck _my_ arse?!” He shouted.

 

“You’d prefer _death_?” Shiloe asked in surprise.

 

“No, I’d _prefer_ if you were to _top_!”

 

Shiloe grinned. “Yes, well, try telling that to Sirius _yourself_.”

 

Harry paled further. “ _Sirius_ is an anchor?” He whispered in shock.

 

Shiloe smiled widely. “Don’t tell me you’re surprised. He loves you. Of course he’s an anchor! It would be insane if he _weren’t_. Besides, I got him all cleaned up, bought him some new clothes, and now he’s staying in Godric’s room. You won’t have to worry about him not being safe anymore.”

 

Harry opened and shut his mouth a few times, then finally decided on a response. “Oh. Well. Thanks, I guess.”

 

Shiloe sighed. “I don’t hate you, you know. I might come off as an ass, and if I do, I’m sorry. I’m just not used to dealing with others. That’s always been your job. I like to think I’m getting better, though, considering how precious little experience I have to work with. And, since I can see you now,” He grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him close. “Come here, you.” He mumbled, hugging his Host. “You never should have held back your magic from protecting you. That’s what creates us, you know. But it’s all right. I’m here, now. I’ll keep you safe.”

 

Harry chuckled. “I think I’ve proven that I can take care of myself by now.”

 

Shiloe snorted. “Oh, what a load of rubbish! You shouldn’t _have_ to, you’re a _child_! And now you _won’t_ have to. I’m not leaving you alone, so you’ve got back up whenever you need it.” He smirked. “Voldemort isn’t going to know what hit him.”

 

“Do you think he’s going to come back?”

 

Shiloe sighed. “Well, while you were off playing show-and-tell with your guests before term, I was checking out the link from your scar to him. He _is_ out there and is getting stronger, I believe that much. But I can guard the link while I’m not active, and redirect all the dreams you’d normally get to me, instead. That way, I can tell you the important bits and you don’t have to deal with the emotional baggage. I can handle that better, anyway, so it’s a burden I should bear.” He said calmly.

 

Harry frowned. “You’d do that?”

 

Shiloe rolled his eyes with a loud sigh. “For anyone else… Well, I’d probably tell them to go hang. But, Harry, for _you_ , and only _you_ , I’m happy to ease the pressures I can help with. Nothing makes me feel more useful, after all.” He said, flushing as he looked anywhere but at Harry’s stunned face.

 

“Thank you!” Harry’s arms wrapped around him again, and Shiloe returned the hug. This was what being Shiloe was about, after all. Keeping his Host as mentally whole and happy as one with the kind of past he had suffered _could_ be. Mostly, at least. The other parts were all about fighting anything that threatened Harry’s happiness or health, and getting shagged. But those were minor issues compared to Harry’s mental well-being.

 

Shiloe got a sudden idea, and concentrated on the anchor-bond between himself and Neville, tugging on it gently.

 

Neville appeared in the room, looking disoriented. “What… Shi? _Harry_?! What’s going on?”

 

Shiloe walked over and took his hand. “Calm down, Nev. Harry, Neville is an anchor. I wanted you to know about him because he’d have the hardest time pretending to be just friends with you. Neville, sorry about that. I only pulled you into the dream because I’m not sure if I’ll have another chance before my time to be active is up. Sometimes it’s hard for Shiloe and Host to share dreams, and I’m not sure how we managed it this time, really.” He admitted.

 

“Oh.” Neville looked at Harry and blushed. “Hi, Harry.” He said shyly.

 

Harry smiled. “Hey, Nev.” He looked at Shiloe. “Wait… Have you slept together yet? Who topped?”

 

Shiloe chuckled darkly, looking at Neville. “You can answer if you want. If not, Harry can just wonder.”

 

Neville shook his head mutely.

 

Shiloe stroked Neville’s cheek gently. “Sorry, Harry.” He met Harry’s eyes. “He doesn’t want to tell you, and it’s _his_ privacy, too. I’m not willing to betray that, so you’ll have to guess and wonder, unless you can get an answer from him once you’re back in control of things.” Shiloe could feel himself waking. “Alright, you two, this little conference dream is about to end. Harry, I’ll chat with you later, Nev, see you in a few hours.” He said, just in time as the dream faded and he woke.

 


	20. Unforgivable Curses

Extra Disclaimer: I don’t own the books, though I am using parts of them, altered only slightly, for this chapter and the next. No money is being made for it, and I mean no harm or copyright infringement.

 

 

 

 

“That was definitely on the stranger side.” Shiloe muttered, reaching out for his wand, eyes still closed.

 

He quickly became distracted when instead of his nightstand he found a broad expanse of bare male chest. “Mm.” Shiloe hummed, flicking Cedric’s nipple.

 

“Morning.” Cedric’s sleepy voice sounded and the Hufflepuff rolled over, throwing his leg over Shiloe’s lower half and kicking Sirius in the process.

 

Sirius growled and pulled Shiloe closer. “Get your own.”

 

Cedric chuckled. “I have one. And you have to give it back if you’re going to sleep.” He added, poking Sirius in the shoulder.

 

Shiloe snorted as Sirius tried to stop his escape, to no avail. “Well, that was all very entertaining, but now I have to get to the loo.” He grinned at Cedric. “You have a mark, by the way.” He told the teen, brushing his fingertips over the hickey. “It looks good on you.” He whispered, kissing him gently before he headed into the bathroom.

 

Cedric heard a sleepy chuckle and looked over to see one amused grey eye peeking at him over a pillow. “Oh, you’re just jealous!” He scoffed lightly at the ex-con.

 

Shiloe walked out of the bathroom. “So, Moody today. That’s a memory Harry’s going to need, as well. What’s he like?” Shiloe asked Cedric.

 

Cedric smirked. “He’s _awesome_. He’s _seen_ this stuff, been out there on the front lines. He knows what he’s talking about, there’s no question.” He said.

 

Shiloe nodded. “Cool. Maybe this year we can actually _learn_ something. Besides the creatures, that is. Too bad Remus can’t come back.”

 

Sirius sighed. “Yeah, I miss Moony.”

 

“Well, I should get going. Herbology first thing.” Cedric said with a grin. “Not my idea of fun. I need to be well-armed.”

 

Shiloe chuckled and kissed him. “Alright, I’ll see you.”

 

He watched Cedric go, then sighed. “Free block.” Shiloe groaned, laying back and covering his eyes with an arm.

 

Sirius sat up eagerly. “Why so depressed? Free block means there’s time for morning noo-”

 

“No morning ‘nookie’ today, Mr. Black.” A stern female voice rang out and a woman dressed in sky blue robes came into the room. She had brown ringlets framing her face and ice-blue eyes, and she carried two books. “Grab your wand and join me. Clothing optional, I don’t care either way.” Rowena said briskly to Shiloe, then turned and headed into her chambers.

 

Shiloe got up and dressed, smiling ruefully at Sirius. “Free time with no pressing business means Animagus training.” He explained. “And other lessons, as well, later.” He added softly, frowning.

 

Sirius wrinkled his nose. “Sounds… Fun. Guess I’ll chat with Godric.” He said brightly.

 

“You won’t suffer with me?” Shiloe pleaded.

 

Sirius laughed. “Bloody hell, no! I’m already an Animagus, remember?”

 

“Bastard!” Shiloe paused in buttoning his top to glare at Sirius. “So you plan to sit and chat while I’m in there with the devil-teacher?” He joked.

 

“Shiloe, I’m _waiting_!” Rowena’s voice snapped from outside Salazar’s door.

 

Shiloe flushed. “Bloody fucking hell! Can’t you give a guy a bit of warning when you leave a room? Use a door or something!” He cried, buttoning furiously and looking around for his robe.

 

He found it and rushed out of the room, muttering about overbearing ancestors and infuriating anchors.

 

Sirius chuckled. He was pleased that Shiloe wasn’t around a few minutes later to hear him squeal like a girl when Godric materialized in bed with him. “You almost scared the magic out of me!” He told the man.

 

Godric grinned. “Good. Now, on to other things. I think we need to get Shiloe to come out of his shell a bit, and I was thinking that the best way to do that is to invite a few… Friends over.”

 

Sirius grinned back at him, wickedly. “Oh? Tell me more.”

 

*****

 

Shiloe groaned, heading out of his rooms and finding Ron and Hermione waiting outside, glaring at the door ineffectually. “What now?!” He asked in irritation.

 

Hermione opened her mouth, but Shiloe cut her off. “Right. Breakfast. Sorry. I was… In class.” He sneered, remembering how Rowena had started class and breakfast at the same time, lecturing to him as he ate (not that he needed to, but he had wanted waffles) and listened about the Animagus transformation.

 

He would have a potion to take, an incantation to memorize, and an essay to write for each form he discovered. The potion was only able to detect up to three, but once he had learned the transformation itself, the hard part was over. All that would remain would be finding his other forms, which would come to him as they were needed, in dreams.

 

He was supposed to meditate to find his first form, and then take the potion only to confirm it.

 

“What class? Transfigurations hasn’t started yet, and that’s first today.”

 

Shiloe gave Ron a droll stare. “I live with Rowena Ravenclaw herself. Do you honestly think she hasn’t got things she thinks I absolutely _must_ know?” He sneered.

 

Hermione giggled.

 

Shiloe spared her an amused look. “Oh, you’re one to laugh!” He teased. “ _How_ many times have you read ‘Hogwarts, a History?’ Don’t lie.”

 

Hermione sniffed. “I’ll have you know I just have a great memory.” She said primly, sticking her nose in the air.

 

Ron snorted. “No one’s memory is _that_ good!” He protested. “You’ve got the whole bloody thing memorized, Mione!”

 

Hermione grinned, ducking her head. “I’ve only read it three times.” She straightened when both boys groaned in unison, for once in agreement on something, though it was at her expense. “What? _You two_ certainly haven’t done so yet!” She defended herself.

 

“When we have you, why read the book?” Shiloe asked with a smirk.

 

Ron chuckled, patting him on the back, making Shiloe feel his emotions once again. He was missing Harry, but relieved that Shiloe seemed willing to speak with them civilly now.

 

Shiloe prepared for anger at the touch, but only felt a sense of calm contentment. He frowned, but brushed it off.

 

Hermione noticed that he hadn’t bristled at the touch. After a few more moments of walking, she let her hand ‘accidentally’ brush his.

 

Shiloe looked at her sharply, eyes narrowed, then his face became contemplative and he resumed walking, brow furrowed. Their touches weren’t bothering him as much as they used to. He was becoming accustomed to Ron and Hermione, it seemed. Harry would be pleased.

 

Shiloe wrote letters to his anchors changing their nightly meeting time to seven o’clock, giving him time to find out what was going on with the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio, and why their touches were no longer utterly repellent to him.

 

‘Maybe this is because I have more anchors, so I can shut out other influences easier? I’m not so emotionally open to them?’ Shiloe mused.

 

*****

 

They hurried into three chairs right in front of the teacher’s desk, took out their copies of The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, and waited, unusually quiet. Soon they heard Moody’s distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor, and he entered the room, looking as strange and frightening as ever. They could just see his clawed, wooden foot protruding from underneath his robes.

 

“You can put those away.” He growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down. “Those books. You won’t need them.”

 

They returned the books to their bags, Ron looking excited.

 

Moody took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled gray hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swivelled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered.

 

“Right, then.” He said, when the last person had declared themselves present, “I’ve had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you’ve had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures — you’ve covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?”

 

There was a general murmur of assent.

 

“But you’re behind — very behind — on dealing with curses.” Said Moody. “So I’m here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I’ve got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark —”

 

“What, aren’t you staying?” Ron blurted out.

 

Moody’s magical eye spun around to stare at Ron; Ron looked extremely apprehensive, but after a moment Moody smiled — the first time Shiloe had seen him do so. The effect was to make his heavily scarred face look more twisted and contorted than ever, but it was nevertheless good to know that he ever did anything as friendly as smile. Ron looked deeply relieved.

 

“You’ll be Arthur Weasley’s son, eh?” Moody said. “Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago… Yeah, I’m staying just the one year. Special favour to Dumbledore… One year, and then back to my quiet retirement.”

 

He gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together.

 

“So — straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I’m supposed to teach you counter curses and leave it at that. I’m not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you’re in the sixth year. You’re not supposed to be old enough to deal with it until then. But Professor Dumbledore’s got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you’re up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you’ve never seen? A wizard who’s about to put an illegal curse on you isn’t going to tell you what he’s about to do. He’s not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I’m talking.”

 

Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati her completed horoscope under the desk. Apparently, Moody’s magical eye could see through solid wood, as well as out of the back of his head.

 

“So… Do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by Wizarding law?”

 

Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Ron’s and Hermione’s.

 

Moody pointed at Ron, though his magical eye was still fixed on Lavender.

 

“Er,” Said Ron tentatively, “My dad told me about one… Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?”

 

“Ah, yes.” Said Moody appreciatively. “Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse.”

 

Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. Shiloe felt Ron recoil slightly next to him — Ron hated spiders.

 

Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, “Imperio!”

 

The spell looked like nothing Shiloe had seen before. It was silvery, and looked like mist, but then it seemed to find its way _inside_ the spider, somehow.

 

The spider leapt from Moody’s hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

 

Everyone was laughing — everyone except Moody.

 

“Think it’s funny, do you?” He growled. “You’d like it, would you, if I did it to you?”

 

The laughter died away almost instantly.

 

“Total control.” Said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. “I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats…”

 

Ron gave an involuntary shudder.

 

“Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse,” said Moody, and Shiloe knew he was talking about the days in which Voldemort had been all-powerful.

 

“Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will.

 

“The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I’ll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone’s got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!” He barked, and everyone jumped.

 

Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar.

 

“Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?”

 

Hermione’s hand flew into the air again and so, to Shiloe’s slight surprise, did Neville’s. The only class in which Neville usually volunteered information was Herbology, which was easily his best subject. Neville looked surprised at his own daring.

 

“Yes?” Moody asked, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville.

 

“There’s one — the Cruciatus Curse.” Volunteered Neville in a small but distinct voice.

 

Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes.

 

“Your name’s Longbottom?” He said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again.

 

Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further inquiries.

 

Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

 

“The Cruciatus Curse,” Explained Moody. “Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea.” He pointed his wand at the spider. “Engorgio!”

 

The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Abandoning all pretences, Ron pushed his chair backward, as far away from Moody’s desk as possible.

 

Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, “Crucio!”

 

Shiloe felt bile rise as he saw the thick, oily magic pouring from Moody’s wand. This curse seemed to be made of nothing but pure malevolence.

 

At once, the spider’s legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Shiloe was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently —

 

“Stop it!” Hermione said shrilly.

 

Shiloe looked around at her. She was looking, not at the spider, but at Neville, and Shiloe, following her gaze, saw that Neville’s hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, his eyes wide and horrified.

 

Shiloe was appalled that he had been so tuned into Draco’s placid emotions and Blaise’s Wolf’s longing for him that he hadn’t even felt Neville’s distress. But he could feel it now, and he was ready to spring from his desk and help the teen collect himself. He felt the room cool drastically, and had to reign in his emotions before he caused a torrential downpour in the DADA classroom.

 

Moody raised his wand. The spider’s legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch.

 

“Reducio.” Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar.

 

“Pain.” Said Moody softly. “You don’t need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse… That one was very popular once too.

 

“Right… Anyone know any others?”

 

Shiloe looked around. From the looks on everyone’s faces, he guessed they were all wondering what was going to happen to the last spider. Hermione’s hand shook slightly as, for the third time, she raised it into the air.

 

“Yes?” Said Moody, looking at her.

 

“Avada Kedavra.” Hermione whispered.*

 

 

 

*Taken from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, pages 210-222.


	21. Magical Exhaustion

Again, that disclaimer about the parts from the books, altered only slightly, applies. I didn’t write those parts, and I’m not getting any payment for including them here. I’m just borrowing them for entertainment purposes.  
  
What’s going on:  
  
Shiloe looked around. From the looks on everyone’s faces, he guessed they were all wondering what was going to happen to the last spider. Hermione’s hand shook slightly as, for the third time, she raised it into the air.  
  
“Yes?” Said Moody, looking at her.  
  
“Avada Kedavra.” Hermione whispered.  
  
And on to the chapter!

 

 

 

Several people looked uneasily around at her, including Ron.

 

“Ah.” Said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. “Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra… The Killing Curse.”

 

He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody’s fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface.

 

Moody raised his wand, and Shiloe felt a sudden thrill of foreboding.

 

“Avada Kedavra!” Moody roared, bright green slimy magic pouring forth from his wand with a putrid smell to it. Shiloe knew he was the only one that could smell the magic, but he’d never forget the stench the Killing Curse caused. It was nearly unbearable.

 

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air — instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries; Ron had thrown himself backward and almost toppled off his seat as the spider skidded toward him.

 

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.

 

“Not nice,” He said calmly. “Not pleasant. And there’s no countercurse. There’s no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he’s sitting right in front of me.”

 

Shiloe felt his face redden as Moody’s eyes (both of them) looked into his own. He could feel everyone else looking around at him too. Shiloe stared at the blank blackboard as though fascinated by it, but not really seeing it at all.

 

So that was how Harry’s parents had died… Exactly like that spider. Had they been unblemished and unmarked too? Had they simply seen the flash of green light and heard the rush of speeding death, before life was wiped from their bodies?

 

Harry had been picturing his parents’ deaths repeatedly for three years now, ever since he’d found out they had been murdered, ever since he’d found out what had happened that night: Wormtail had betrayed his parents’ whereabouts to Voldemort, who had come to find them at their cottage. How Voldemort had killed Harry’s father first. How James Potter had tried to hold him off, while he shouted at his wife to take Harry and run; Voldemort had advanced on Lily Potter, told her to move aside so that he could kill Harry; how she had begged him to kill her instead, refused to stop shielding her son, and so Voldemort had murdered her too, before turning his wand on Harry.

 

Harry knew these details because he had heard his parents’ voices when he had fought the dementors last year — for that was the terrible power of the dementors: to force their victims to relive the worst memories of their lives, and drown, powerless, in their own despair…

 

‘But no more.’ Shiloe decided. ‘I can do my best to shield him from creatures, too. Especially ones that deal with emotion.’

 

Moody was speaking again, from a great distance, it seemed to Shiloe. With a massive effort, he pulled himself back to the present and listened to what Moody was saying.

 

“Avada Kedavra’s a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it — you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I’d get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn’t matter. I’m not here to teach you how to do it.

 

“Now, if there’s no counter curse, why am I showing you? Because you’ve got to know. You’ve got to appreciate what the worst is. You don’t want to find yourself in a situation where you’re facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!” He roared, and the whole class jumped again.

 

“Now… Those three curses — Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus — are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That’s what you’re up against. That’s what I’ve got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills and copy this down...”

 

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. No one spoke until the bell rang — but when Moody had dismissed them and they had left the classroom, a torrent of talk burst forth. Most people were discussing the curses in awed voices — “Did you see it twitch?” “— and when he killed it — just like that!”

 

They were talking about the lesson, Shiloe thought viciously, as though it had been some sort of spectacular show, but he hadn’t found it very entertaining — and nor, it seemed, had Hermione.

 

“Hurry up!” She said tensely to Shiloe and Ron.

 

“Hungry?” Asked Ron in confusion.

 

“No,” said Hermione curtly, pointing up a side passage. “Neville.”

 

Shiloe was thankful that she wanted to do the same thing he did— Make sure Neville was all right.

 

Neville was standing alone, halfway up the passage, staring at the wall opposite him with the same horrified, wide-eyed look he had worn when Moody had demonstrated the Cruciatus Curse.

 

“Neville?” Hermione said gently.

 

Neville looked around.

 

“Oh hello.” He said, his voice much higher than usual. “Interesting lesson, wasn’t it? I wonder what’s for dinner, I’m — I’m starving, aren’t you?”

 

“Neville, are you all right?” said Hermione.

 

Shiloe wanted to touch him, but held back, afraid that he’d overload and lose control of his powers, exposing himself and endangering Harry.

 

“Oh yes, I’m fine.” Neville gabbled in the same unnaturally high voice. “Very interesting dinner — I mean lesson — what’s for eating?”

 

Ron gave Shiloe a startled look.

 

“Neville,” Shiloe started to ask, “What’s wr-”

 

But an odd clunking noise sounded behind them, and they turned to see Professor Moody limping toward them. All four of them fell silent, watching him apprehensively, but when he spoke, it was in a much lower and gentler growl than they had yet heard.

 

“It’s all right, sonny.” He said to Neville. “Why don’t you come up to my office? Come on… We can have a cup of tea…”

 

Neville looked even more frightened at the prospect of tea with Moody. He neither moved nor spoke. Moody turned his magical eye upon Shiloe.

 

“You all right, are you, Potter?”

 

“Yes.” Said Shiloe, almost defiantly.

 

Moody’s blue eye quivered slightly in its socket as it surveyed Shiloe. Then he said, “You’ve got to know. It seems harsh, maybe, but you’ve got to know. No point pretending… Well… Come on, Longbottom, I’ve got some books that might interest you.”

 

Neville looked pleadingly at Shiloe, Ron, and Hermione, but Shiloe couldn’t find any plausible excuse to keep him from tea with a teacher, so Neville had no choice but to allow himself to be steered away, one of Moody’s gnarled hands on his shoulder.

 

“What was that about?” said Ron, watching Neville and Moody turn the corner.

 

“I don’t know,” said Hermione, looking pensive.

 

“Some lesson, though, eh?” Said Ron to Shiloe as they set off for the Great Hall. “Fred and George were right, weren’t they? He really knows his stuff, Moody, doesn’t he? When he did Avada Kedavra, the way that spider just died, just snuffed it right —”

 

But Ron fell suddenly silent at the look on Shiloe’s face and didn’t speak again until they reached the Great Hall, when he said he supposed they had better make a start on Professor Trelawney’s predictions tonight, since they would take hours.

 

Shiloe groaned, but agreed.

 

*****

 

Shiloe and Ron walked to Gryffindor Tower, and Shiloe, who had been thinking of nothing else all through dinner, now raised the subject of the Unforgivable Curses himself.

 

“Wouldn’t Moody and Dumbledore be in trouble with the Ministry if they knew we’d seen the curses?” He asked as they approached the Fat Lady.

 

“Yeah, probably.” Said Ron. “But Dumbledore’s always done things his way, hasn’t he, and Moody’s been getting in trouble for years, I reckon. Attacks first and asks questions later — look at his dustbins. Balderdash.”

 

The Fat Lady swung forward to reveal the entrance hole, and they climbed into the Gryffindor common room, which was crowded and noisy.

 

“Shall we get our Divination stuff, then?” Shiloe asked.

 

“I s’pose.” Ron groaned.

 

They went up to the dormitory to fetch Ron's book and chart, to find Neville there alone, sitting on his bed, reading. He looked a good deal calmer than at the end of Moody’s lesson, though still not entirely normal. His eyes were rather red.

 

“You all right, Neville?” Shiloe asked him gently.

 

“Oh yes.” Said Neville, “I’m fine, thanks. Just reading this book Professor Moody lent me...”

 

He held up the book: Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean.

 

“Apparently, Professor Sprout told Professor Moody I’m really good at Herbology.” Neville said. There was a faint note of pride in his voice that Shiloe had rarely heard there before. “He thought I’d like this.”

 

Telling Neville what Professor Sprout had said, Shiloe thought, had been a very tactful way of cheering Neville up, for Neville very rarely heard that he was good at anything. It was the sort of thing Professor Lupin would have done.

 

Shiloe and Ron took their copies of “Unfogging the Future” back down to the common room, found a table, and set to work on their predictions for the coming month. An hour later, they had made very little progress, though their table was littered with bits of parchment bearing sums and symbols, and Shiloe’s brain was as fogged as though it had been filled with the fumes from Professor Trelawney’s fire.

 

“I haven’t got a clue what this lot’s supposed to mean,” he said, staring down at a long list of calculations.

 

“You know,” said Ron, whose hair was on end because of all the times he had run his fingers through it in frustration, “I think it’s back to the old Divination standby.”

 

“What — make it up?”

 

“Yeah,” said Ron, sweeping the jumble of scrawled notes off the table, dipping his pen into some ink, and starting to write.

 

“Next Monday,” he said as he scribbled, “I am likely to develop a cough, owing to the unlucky conjunction of Mars and Jupiter.” He looked up at Shiloe. “You know her — just put in loads of misery, she’ll lap it up.”

 

“Right,” said Shiloe, crumpling up his first attempt and lobbing it over the heads of a group of chattering first years into the fire. “Okay… on Monday, I will be in danger of — er — burns.”

 

“Yeah, you will be.” Said Ron darkly. “We’re seeing the Skrewts again on Monday. Okay, Tuesday, I’ll… erm…”

 

“Lose a treasured possession,” Shiloe suggested, flicking through “Unfogging the Future” for ideas.

 

“Good one,” said Ron, copying it down. “Because of… Erm… Mercury. Why don’t you get stabbed in the back by someone you thought was a friend?”

 

“Yeah… Cool…” said Shiloe, scribbling it down, “because… Venus is in the twelfth house.”

 

“And on Wednesday, I think I’ll come off worst in a fight.”

 

“Aaah, I was going to have a fight. Okay, I’ll lose a bet.”

 

“Yeah, you’ll be betting I’ll win my fight.”

 

They met each other’s eyes and smiled, and Shiloe felt a strange thrill run though him at the easy camaraderie he and the redhead had found. Maybe he’d be able to allow at least one of Harry’s best friends into his Pack without too much fuss.

 

Shiloe cast ‘Tempus’ and cursed. “I have to go!” He told Ron hurriedly as Neville came down the dormitory stairs.

 

Neville smiled at him. “I’ll join you, shall I?” Neville asked with a grin.

 

“I think that should be fine.” Shiloe accepted, adding under his breath, “Since we’re headed to the same place.”

 

Shiloe packed up his stuff and they rushed to the fourth floor, getting there three minutes before seven, winded.

 

Cedric was already waiting for them, and he smiled. “Oh, good. Here to let us in?” He asked teasingly.

 

Shiloe chuckled, letting them in and seeing Draco and Blaise turn the corner, chatting. He left the door opened just the tiniest bit for them.

 

“Sorry.” He said to Cedric. “I was doing some homework with Ron. He’s easier to get along with now, I don’t know why.”

 

Neville smiled. “That’s good! He’s brilliant at strategy and planning, and you could probably benefit from that.”

 

Shiloe snorted. “I doubt that. I plan pretty well, myself. But Harry could.” He allowed.

 

“He’s told me to keep it quiet, but I know I can trust you.” Draco whispered to Blaise as they came in, Shiloe’s enhanced hearing picking up the words.

 

Blaise nodded. “We’ll need to talk about this later.” He said, before walking up to Shiloe. “We missed you.” The black boy breathed, leaning in to kiss Shiloe lovingly. “And it’s almost time.” Blaise added against his lips.

 

Shiloe wrapped his arms around Blaise’s waist. “I’m happy to hear that.” He raised an eyebrow. “Hmm… I see one, two, three, four, five anchors. I _do_ believe we’re missing someone. Where is Sev?”

 

“Potions lab, dungeons. He seems to have lost track of the time.” Helga’s voice answered vacantly from her frame.

 

Shiloe sighed. “Fine, can I get a door?” He asked testily.

 

“No.” Rowena commented. “Give him ten minutes, and he will come to a good stopping point. He will check the time then. The potion is very volatile right now. I won’t have you injuring either yourself or your anchor out of foolishness. Stupid boy.”

 

Shiloe huffed and crossed his arms, walking over the flop onto the couch. “Merlin’s balls! A simple ‘no’ would have sufficed, don’t you think?!” He grumbled.

 

Draco chuckled. “Simple is one thing I’ve found most Purebloods _aren’t_.” He informed the green-eyed teen, who was, literally, under a personal storm cloud at the time.

 

Shiloe looked up at the cloud and sighed. Apparently, Neville’s emotional outburst had only gone unnoticed earlier because Shiloe had been overexerting himself trying to keep his shields strong enough to block out _all_ the Outsiders’ emotions, making him block out the anchors he wasn’t ‘tuned into’ at the time, as well. He was losing control of his powers, and he could feel his shields weakening, before they shuddered, and finally shattered as one.

 

When his shields had finally snapped, magical exhaustion rolled over him in waves and he slumped to the side, blackness claiming him.

 


	22. Matters of Consent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the consensual rape scene. That one is still a ways off. I'll warn when we get there, don't worry.

All of his anchors had been watching Shiloe sit under his cloud with varying levels of amusement, until his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell over onto the couch, the cloud disappearing in a puff of mist.

 

“Shite!” Neville cried, rushing over as the others all crowded around him as one.

 

Suddenly, a bottle-green dome of energy surrounded him.

 

“Leave him alone. Everyone, step back.” Godric’s voice answered their loud questions and explanations of surprise, bafflement, and alarm.

 

They turned to see him approaching, Helga Hufflepuff behind him, her eyes glowing vivid pink as she chanted in a strange language, the voice spilling from her mouth not her own.

 

Her hands began to weave a swift, elaborate pattern in front of her face as the chanting gained speed and volume.

 

The door opened and Severus Snape strode in, stopping short at the scene that greeted him.

 

When he heard the words coming from Helga’s mouth, however, he cursed, recognizing the chant and the motions.

 

He stripped off his robes and rolled up his sleeves, baring his Dark Mark without a second thought as he rushed to Helga’s side at the edge of the dome she was holding alone.

 

He jumped into the chant, keeping pace with her and finding out where she was on the gestures as well, joining in with holding the spell’s energy, and questioned Godric with his eyes.

 

“He just keeled over. Helga’s been possessed in times of crisis before, we’re a little used to it, but I have no idea what’s happening!” He explained, nearly frantic.

 

Severus rolled his eyes. ‘Of _course_ you don’t know, Idiot!’ He thought. ‘You’ve obviously never seen someone on the verge of killing themselves by magical depletion. Only a fool would risk it, after all. A fool, or Mr. Potter, our very own Trouble Magnet.’ He thought, almost fondly.

 

The spell was an ancient one, not only meant to give someone’s magical core a temporary boost, but to hold off other people’s attentions, well-meaning or not, from someone who had just been magically drained almost to the point of death and had no further defences to protect themselves from harm, as well.

 

Severus almost cried in relief when Helga nodded to him, letting him know that they had reached their last repetition before she would deem the young man reenergized enough to survive.

 

When they finished, Severus sighed. “How?” He asked Helga.

 

“His shields. He was holding them too hard, trying to keep himself cool when under stress, rather than retreating when he should have, to work off his angry energy. He needs to _use_ his powers. They are restless, and it is draining him further to hold them back so strongly.” She said, still speaking in the strange voice. “You know what you must do?” Helga asked.

 

Severus blanched. “Why must it be me?” He asked lowly.

 

Helga looked at him for a moment, then sighed. “You really don’t know? Occlumency shields. Yours are the strongest of all his anchors. He’s going to want you to drop them, but you mustn’t. No matter what he says or does, you _must not_ let him use you as a crutch. Do you understand?” She asked him, intensity colouring every syllable.

 

“I do.” Severus snapped. He turned to the others. “I will take him. He will be fine by tomorrow morning. The rest of you should leave. He probably won’t be able to socialize again tonight.” The Potions Master said, leaning down and picking up the sodden form and carrying him toward Salazar’s chambers. “Somebody dry that blasted couch. Black, see that we aren’t disturbed tonight, if you would be so kind.” He sneered the last, doubting that the man would do so.

 

Sirius scowled at him. “Why?! What are you going to do to him?! I swear to _Merlin_ , Snivellus, if you hurt _one hair_ on his head-”

 

Severus had his wand at Sirius’ throat in seconds, Shiloe’s limp form being held very carefully against his shoulder and side.

 

The ex-Gryffindor stilled, eyes wide.

 

“Allow me to assure you, Black, that if my intentions included harming him, not only would you be the _last_ person I would tell, but I also would not have allowed you to see me casually carrying him to his deathbed with _witnesses_. I am not a moron, unlike other occupants of this room. And if hear that name one more time, I am not responsible for the consequences.” He hissed, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him and Shiloe.

 

He laid Shiloe down on the bed, noting his pallor and his quick, shallow breaths. He was really close to death, and the downpour he had received had only worsened matters. Severus cast a quick silencing charm, leaving the door unlocked just in case he needed to get out and get help in a hurry, then turned back to Shiloe’s unconscious form.

 

Normally, Severus would dry him with a spell, but no magic could be used on him in this state.

 

Severus knew enough about Shiloe from stories passed down by his mother to know that if a Shiloe were to expend too much magic, their own life force was what would ebb away, rather than their magic, as they _were_ the very essence of magic. And unlike the few days it took a normal Witch or Wizard to regain their magic, death was irreversible. A Shiloe had no chance to recover from complete magical exhaustion.

 

Luckily, his mother had thought to teach Severus the Magicae Infusio, just in case he had ever needed it. He had learned it so well he could recite it in his sleep. Backwards.

 

Most Witches and Wizards had long ago thrown away spells that used chants and body motions to focus intent in favour of quick, one- or two-word spells and wands to channel it. Eileen Prince, however, had always found the old chants beautiful, and had insisted that her son learn them as well.

 

It had been a smart move, as it turned out. The chants could be worked by more than one person if needed, and they were always much stronger for the force of intent built up with the repeated chanting, calling on the power of ambient magic as well as the inherent magic of the ones casting the spell.

 

Severus sighed, stripping and climbing on the bed. He had no desire to follow through with this part of the spell. He needed to be revived, and for a Shiloe, that meant sex. Unfortunately, Shiloe was still unconscious, and would be until his magic levels were raised quite a bit more.

 

Severus was forced to do something he had never thought he would do. Indeed, it was a bit unpalatable to him, since it felt so much like rape, to take him while he was unable to accept or reject his advances. But Helga had been right. Needs must.

 

He gently worked the teen’s clothes off, noticing a few knife scars and fainter marks—burns, perhaps?—scattered over the thin, fragile body, and he shuddered to think of the horrors that must have waited for Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, when he went home every summer. He winced when he had undressed him down to his silk boxers, and gulped.

 

‘You _have_ to see this through!’ He mentally berated himself. ‘Or were all those years of protecting the idiotic boy from himself and others all just part of another act? Do you secretly _want_ the Dark Lord to kill this boy? To see this one, with his laughing verdant eyes and spirited temper, broken and beaten before he finally met the same end as Lily?’

 

Severus bared his teeth at the inner voice, banishing it as he eased the boxers off Shiloe’s body, showing him an average cock, a bit on the small side, lying soft and quiescent between his legs amidst a nest of black curls.

 

He gently eased the boy’s legs up over his shoulders and bent his head to the small pucker, wishing he could supply a better lubricant, but without using a spell, this was the best he could do.

 

He ran his tongue around the tiny hole, coating it with as much saliva as he could, wishing that he could hear the teen’s cries of pleasure and hating himself for the thought. ‘He’s your student, and you’re lusting after him! Despicable! If you can feel desire for _this_ particular student, what’s going to stop you from fucking half the school?’ He stopped that train of thought before it could continue.

 

Severus knew, even if no one else could be sure, that he was not, nor would he ever be, a paedophile. For some reason, only one student to grace his classroom had ever fired his lust this way, and it was the very one he was tasting. He let his tongue delve into the hot tightness of Shiloe’s body.

 

Shiloe was relaxed in sleep for the moment, and it made things easier for Severus. He was able to slip in two fingers without much difficulty, and with a bit more saliva to ease the way, he added the third and was soon able to deem Shiloe ready for him.

 

He sighed and aligned himself with the tiny ring, looking down to see that Shiloe’s green eyes were closed, dark lashes feathered against alabaster-white skin, too pale for Severus’ comfort.

 

Severus slid in, the muscles pulling him in reflexively, letting him sink into Shiloe’s tightness, sighing at the feeling.

 

It really had been _far_ too long since he had last taken a lover. Perhaps that was why he found himself facing an unprecedented attraction to one of his students this year.

 

Severus grasped Shiloe’s hips, holding them still and thrusting in slowly to stop, savour the feeling, and pull out again at the same slow, torturous pace. Shiloe’s inner muscles were vaguely undulating around him, even in his unconscious state, and Severus felt a tiny bit of amusement at the thought that the Golden Boy’s alter ego was an insatiable incubus.

 

Severus stilled at the tiny sound from below him. He had been sure he had heard a soft whimper, or mewl. However, when no further noises greeted him, he sighed sadly and began moving again. Shiloe had to wake soon. Surely, Severus would never be able to come like this? If that was what Shiloe needed to wake, he may very well be out of luck. Severus felt bad enough to be in him without his express consent, _coming_ in him would just be… No.

 

The very _idea_ was abhorrent to Severus.

 

It would be worse than rape.

 

“Mmn.”

 

This time, Severus was sure he had heard Shiloe. He smirked and leaned down, mouth right beside Shiloe’s ear. “Wake up, you won’t want to miss this, Shiloe.” He purred.

 

Shiloe’s muscles clamped down and his eyes opened wide. Suddenly, Severus narrowed his eyes as freezing rain began pouring down onto them. “Brat.” He muttered, his thrusts picking up speed and passion now that Shiloe was awake.

 

“Merlin! Sev!” Shiloe cried out, the rain not easing up as his emotions roiled through his body, out of control.

 

Severus panted, grabbing Shiloe’s cock, which, he noted, had grown quite a bit as it hardened. He pumped it quickly, making Shiloe cry out again, as he leaned down once more.

 

“You’re going to come for me.” He said firmly, his voice leaving no room for doubt. “You’re going to come for me right _now_.” He commanded.

 

Shiloe’s body obeyed, his back arching as he came, inner muscles stroking Severus’ cock to completion as well, as Shiloe wrapped his arms around Severus. “Could you drop your shields, Sev?” Shiloe asked sleepily, as the rain calmed just a bit. “I feel so empty right now.”

 

Severus sighed. “No, I will not.”

 

Shiloe let go of him and pushed him off, sitting up. “Why not?” He demanded.

 

“You almost killed yourself, you fool!” Severus snarled, shaking him lightly.

 

Shiloe blinked. “I did?”

 

“Yes.” Severus gritted his teeth. “Between leaning on us and excluding all the others within the castle and pushing down your powers so much, you reached the point of magical exhaustion. If Helga and I hadn’t performed the Magicae Infusio, you’d be dead.” The Potions Master snarled again, resisting the urge to shake him again as well.

 

“Oh.” Shiloe breathed, eyes wide. “I hadn’t thought that…”

 

“That you could die? Why am I not surprised?” Severus sneered.

 

“No, actually!” Shiloe snapped. “I hadn’t thought that _you_ , of all people, would _care_ if I died.” He corrected.

 

Severus glared at him. “I never said I wanted you dead.”

 

Shiloe snorted. “Oh, please! You didn’t _have_ to! Your scorn for Harry was pretty apparent from day one.” He said dryly.

 

Severus sighed. “I never wanted him dead, either. But my place as a spy in the Death Eaters-”

 

“Is not in jeopardy within these rooms!” Shiloe shouted at him, the bed and their bodies steaming as the room heated, evaporating the water that had fallen. “Yet you _still_ refuse to let yourself care for me! We’re perfectly compatible, otherwise you could never be my anchor. I’m not your student, although your student _does_ share my body. I suppose that’s part of it? But why should that matter, really, when I need you? Me, not Harry. Harry will be none-the-wiser about you for as long as we can hide this, but dammit, Severus, I can’t keep having you avoiding me!”

 

Severus sighed, holding out a hand and shivering as he looked at the snowflakes now falling on them both. “Lovely. You’re really an emotional little shit, aren’t you?” He asked sardonically.

 

Shiloe just glared at him. “Just go away.” He huffed, lying down and turning onto his side, back to Severus.

 

“I’m afraid I cannot.” Severus said. “I need to stay with you until you are magically strong enough to handle yourself out there.” He tilted his head to the door.

 

Shiloe sniffed, and Severus closed his eyes in dread. “What is it _now_?” He asked softly.

 

“Hurts.” Shiloe whispered, then fell silent once again.

 

Severus could feel a headache coming on. Shiloe was indeed one of his own little snakes. He had a feeling this would be like trying to understand a centaur. He sighed once more, laying a hand on Shiloe’s shoulder, feeling it tense beneath his hand. “What hurts?”

 

“Everything.” The teen answered bitterly, not volunteering more than that.

 

Severus sighed. “Well, if you are not going to tell me, do I need to guess?” He drawled.

 

Shiloe snorted.

 

“Very well. Is the pain external?” He asked.

 

Shiloe shook his head, mutely.

 

“Ah. It’s because of my shields, then.” When he got no answer, he knew he was right. “Shiloe, you cannot lean so heavily on us. We are here to be a _buffer_ for you, not a _crutch_. You need to learn to hold your own shields.”

 

After a few more moments of silence, Severus rolled his eyes. “Would you like some blood?” He offered.

 

“I’d like you to go away.” Shiloe answered.

 

Severus closed his eyes and gnashed his teeth. “I am aware. But, as I have _already stated_ , I cannot. Now, blood or sex? You need to regain your strength.”

 

Shiloe sighed and rolled over, the snow stopping.

 

Severus was thankful—He had been getting quite cold.

 

“Fine. Where do you want me to bite?”

 

Severus raised a brow. “I believe the customary place is the neck?”

 

Shiloe smirked. “Oh, I can bite anywhere. Do you _want_ me to bite your neck?”

 

Severus flushed. “Where would give you the most benefit?” He asked.

 

“Directly over the heart.” Shiloe answered immediately.

 

Severus lost his flush and paled. “But that would leave me-”

 

“Too weak to leave until morning, I know. That’s why I’m not going to insist on Feeding from there.” Shiloe told him evenly. “Again, I ask: Do you want me to bite your neck, or is there another site you would prefer?”

 

Severus considered this for a moment. “The bite marks will be there for a few days?” He asked.

 

Shiloe smirked. “Yes. I’m not a vampire.”

 

“Then you may bite me on the shoulder.” He answered.

 

Shiloe nodded and called his Feeding fangs. He flashed them at Severus in an unmistakable smirk before lowering his head and sinking them into the Potions Master’s shoulder.

 

Severus hissed in a breath at the sparks of pleasure shooting through his body, each one heading straight for his cock.

 

Shiloe hummed in satisfaction, sucking lightly at the wound, the blood richer than Draco’s had been, because of Severus’ age as well as magic levels, plus the fact that Shiloe was Feeding so much closer to the heart; The heart and surrounding area was where one’s magical core resided, making it the ideal place from which to Feed. He took enough to leave his magic at about three-quarters its normal level, then leaned back, licking his lips. “Mm. You taste amazing.” He purred.

 

Severus smirked. “Do I?” He asked in amusement.

 

Shiloe sighed. “Mm-hm. Now how about one more go before I pass out for the night?” He asked cheekily.

 

Severus reached over to slap one bared buttock. “Watch your tone.” He warned playfully.

 

“Or you’ll what?” Shiloe challenged with a smirk.

 


	23. Master

Severus grabbed his wand, glad that Shiloe was strong enough now to handle magic being used on him once more. With a few rapid spells, Shiloe found himself bound to the bed by cuffs, blindfolded, and wearing a cock ring.

 

He moaned loudly, hips thrusting up against the air.

 

Severus’ mouth opened slightly in surprise. He was sure he’d scare the teen, though he had distantly hoped for just this reaction, instead. Now that he had gotten it, he wasn’t very sure what to do with it. Was Shiloe going to be able to handle it if he introduced him to the wonders of power games?

 

Moreover, could Shiloe even submit the way Severus would need him to, if they were to venture into that particular arena?

 

Severus decided there was only one way to find out. He leaned down and whispered in Shiloe’s ear. “Do you really want to know the answer to that? Do you want me to show you just which one of us is in control?” He asked softly, leaning down to brush aside the dark hair covering Shiloe’s temple. He pressed a soft kiss to that spot, and then whispered into the teen’s ear, “If you prove to be a competent slave, I may even _keep_ you. Would you like that?”

 

Shiloe nodded, panting roughly.

 

Severus raised an eyebrow and lightly pinched one of Shiloe’s nipples, the unexpected sting making the teen gasp. “ _Answer_ me.” Severus’ voice warned.

 

“Yes!” Shiloe said, his voice full of need.

 

“Yes, what?” Severus asked.

 

“Yes… Master?” Shiloe guessed.

 

Severus smiled, though the expression was lost on the blindfolded teen. “Very good.” He ran a finger down the length of Shiloe’s cock, admiring the leather strap preventing his orgasm until Severus decided to bestow release upon him. “You’ll be a good boy for me, won’t you?” He asked. “An obedient slave for your Master?”

 

Shiloe nodded, then remembered what had happened last time and choked out a hurried: “Yes, Master. Anything you want, Master.”

 

“Anything I want? That is a dangerous thing to offer to your Master, slave. I’ll give you the chance to rephrase that, if you wish.” Severus offered.

 

Shiloe shook his head. “I meant it, Master. I know you won’t harm me in any serious way.” He said.

 

Severus smirked. “Indeed? Well, then, would you like to be fucked?” He asked, the vulgar word spilling easily from his lips.

 

Shiloe gasped and nodded. “Oh, yes, please, Master!” He cried out, raising his hips pleadingly.

 

Severus smirked and lubed his fingers, sliding one into Shiloe.

 

Shiloe whined. “Master, please! I’m ready for you! _Ah_!” Shiloe cried out as Severus’ free hand pinched his nipple again, more harshly this time.

 

“Silence, slave. You will not tell me what to do. Am I understood?” Severus growled.

 

Shiloe whimpered and nodded. “Yes, Master.” He squeaked, as Severus found and massaged his prostate. He couldn’t believe how turned on he was by this new, forceful Severus! He had suspected the man would be a veritable demon in the bedroom, and he had been right. Severus was commanding, stern, lewd and sexy as all hell! Shiloe moaned as Severus added another finger, barely giving him any time to process it before the third was added, as well.

 

“Do you like that, my slave?” The Potions Master asked.

 

Shiloe arched off the bed, the cock ring holding back his orgasm, and sobbed. “Please, Master, I need to come! Oh, Merlin, please let me come!”

 

Severus removed his fingers and grabbed Shiloe’s balls, tugging on them sharply to draw him back from the brink of orgasm, though the ring would prevent it anyway. “Not yet, you won’t.” Severus informed him calmly.

 

Shiloe whimpered, letting himself lie flat again. “I hate you sometimes.” He whispered.

 

Severus chuckled. “I know. But are you sure you want to be saying that to me right now?”

 

“Not in the least, Master. But I’m afraid I’m going a bit mad with wanting you.” Shiloe answered cheekily.

 

“Brat.” Severus said, smirking. He positioned himself over Shiloe, careful not to touch the teen at all, lest Shiloe find out what he had planned. He positioned his cock just centimetres away from Shiloe and held his breath, keeping totally still and silent.

 

Shiloe shifted uncomfortably at the silence now surrounding him. He couldn’t even hear Severus _breathing_! Had the man left him there, naked, hard and bound to the bed in recompense for his sassy remark? “Mast-” His breath caught on a sharp gasp as Severus surged forward, sheathing himself in Shiloe’s body in one smooth thrust. “Ohhhhh.” Was Shiloe’s final verdict.

 

“Indeed.” Severus answered, rotating his hips languidly, teasing Shiloe with the barely-there movements that just slightly brushed against his prostate.

 

“Master, you are— _ah_!—so cruel to me!” Shiloe cried out, back arching as Severus gave one good thrust in the middle of his sentence.

 

Severus chuckled. “If you want, I could stop.” He offered.

 

“No, Master, please don’t stop!” Shiloe begged. “I’m so hard, if you stopped I might die, Master!”

 

Severus carded his hand through Shiloe’s hair. “We can’t have that happening. After all, you’re being such a _good_ boy for me.” He murmured. “Shall I fuck you properly?” He asked.

 

Shiloe nodded, tugging at the ropes securing his hands to the bed. “Master, I want to touch you!” He begged.

 

Severus smiled down at Shiloe, affection clear in his onyx gaze, though Shiloe could not see it. He released the ropes and pulled off Shiloe’s blindfold.

 

Shiloe blinked a few times, and then smiled up at Severus, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck. “Mm, now I can see you _and_ touch you.”

 

Severus smiled. “You’ll want to brace yourself for this.” He said. He began to thrust into Shiloe at a feverish pace.

 

Shiloe clung to him desperately, crying out with each thrust. He screamed when Severus grabbed hold of his cock, stroking it quickly.

 

“You’re going to hold back orgasm until I tell you, Shiloe. Do you understand?” Severus asked, smirking.

 

“ _Yes_!” Shiloe yelled in agreement.

 

Severus removed the strip of leather that had been constricting Shiloe’s cock. He thrust into Shiloe three more times, and then leaned down, growling into his ear: “Come now!”

 

Shiloe came with a loud cry of “Yes, master!” as his back arched off the bed.

 

Severus thrust into him once more, deeply, and then succumbed to his own release.

 

After a few moments, Shiloe regained his breath. He chuckled. “That was pretty intense.”

 

Severus snorted. “It was, at that.” He agreed.

 

Shiloe yawned. “Do you need to go back to your rooms now?”

 

“I should.” Severus replied softly. “If, of course, you’re feeling better?” He checked.

 

Shiloe sighed. “I am. But… I don’t want you to go.” He said quietly.

 

“I need to, you know that.” The Potions Master said, carding his fingers through Shiloe’s hair. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said with a small smile. “It’s not too long. You can handle it.”

 

“I shouldn’t _have_ to.” Shiloe whined.

 

Severus rolled his eyes. “Regardless, I am leaving. I have no choice, as a teacher. I’m sure you understand.”

 

Shiloe sighed. “Yes. But that doesn’t make it any easier.”

 

Severus got out of bed. “I can send Black in if that would make things easier for you.” He said, pulling his clothes on as he spoke.

 

Shiloe shrugged. “You might as well. I need someone to hold me as I sleep. Shiloe do not sleep well alone.”

 

“Very well. I am aware that you must face certain… Personal demons in your sleep. Sleeping alone is hard for anyone in that situation.” Severus said.

 

Shiloe burrowed under the covers, nodding in agreement. “Let him know that I’m not going to be up for much tonight, I just don’t want to sleep alone. No Shiloe do.”

 

Severus chuckled. “Wore you out, did I?”

 

Shiloe—or the lump of bedclothes he was under—merely hummed in affirmation, falling asleep.

 

*****

 

Shiloe growled, throwing the note from Severus down in front of Draco and glaring at the blonde. “What is your Godfather playing at?!”

 

Draco picked it up and read it.

 

        S,

               

                I will not be coming to the evening meetings you hold for the foreseeable future. I regret the way I treated you, and I need some time to myself to think a few things through.

 

        Sincerely,

               

                SS

 

Draco snorted and set it back down, then shrugged, picking up his Firewhiskey again. “Don’t know. Why?”

 

Shiloe growled, sitting down across the table from him and knocking back the rest of his drink before refilling his glass. “Because he’s being a fucking arse!” The agitated teen shouted.

 

Neville giggled from his seat on the couch, squished happily between Cedric and Sirius. “He’s _always_ a fucking arse.” He informed Shiloe.

 

Draco sighed. “You both know that he _is_ my Godfather? I owe the man my loyalty. I can’t honestly sit here and listen to this.”

 

Shiloe snorted. “Oh? And what do you plan to do about it? It’s the truth. He _is_ always a fucking arse, at least to the Gryffindors.” He pointed out.

 

“Well, I’m sure he has his reasons. And besides, he’s in a bit of a tight spot, here. He’s never had to set aside his morals before, and he’s got strong ones. He’s _never_ slept with a student before you. I can’t imagine he’s taking it too well.” Draco told Shiloe.

 

“He needs to realize that I’m a rare case. I _need_ him around. He can’t just ignore this, or I could die, slowly.” Shiloe said softly, staring into his drink. “You’re all my anchors for a reason. He’s got a purpose here, and without my bond to him being nurtured, I will suffer. It’s not something we like to admit, for obvious reasons, but a Shiloe’s health hinges on that of their anchors and frequent contact with the anchor. If he draws away from me now, my powers will become more erratic, and I won’t be able to concentrate as well, either.”

 

Sirius growled. “Why should you need that bloody git when you have us? Aren’t we _enough_?”

 

Shiloe turned to him, an irritated eyebrow raised. “Obviously _not_ , or he would not have been an anchor at _all_. And I still have four more anchors to find, as well. Three of whom have frail bonds that can be denied without harm to me, meaning that they are not well-known to me, but they are people I have met once before, at the very least. My core has tested them at least once, but no more than thrice. I already know the identity of one.” He finished, sharing a knowing glance with Draco.

 

Sirius couldn’t decide whether Shiloe was looking at Draco or Blaise who was sitting next to the blonde, so he settled for glaring faintly at them both. “Well, who is it?” He demanded when Shiloe did not continue.

 

“I don’t see that you need to know just yet.” Shiloe said lightly. “You can find out when he arrives, or I am able to arrange a meeting with him somewhere. After all, if you don’t approve, I’d rather have the fight when it actually _becomes_ an issue, thanks.”

 

“I’m your Godfather!” Sirius protested. “You _have_ to listen to me!”

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Wrong. You’re _Harry’s_ Godfather. I _have_ no parents, save Harry, in a way. As it stands, I look upon him even as more of a younger brother, of sorts. I am mentally more adult than he in most ways. True, I am not well-versed in dealing with human interactions, but it is not a skill I have ever exercised before. I am better at acquiring and retaining information, I have better planning abilities, and I am able to close off my own conscience for the sake of my safety and that of my Pack. Harry may not be able to kill Voldemort in cold blood, though he must. If he cannot, I am able to do that for him, and I can bear the blood staining my hands without a second thought. My first instinct is to protect those that are mine at any cost, no matter how many lives I must take to do so. Did you know that a Shiloe’s first kill is usually the ones that harmed them in the first place? If I had been in Little Whinging when I first manifested, my first act would have been painting the inside of the Dursleys’ house with their filthy Muggle blood.” He finished with a sneer.

 

His anchors all seemed to be a bit afraid of him after his heated rant.

 

Sirius was the first to regain his tongue. “Um, Shiloe, you realize that Lily was a Muggleborn, right?”

 

Shiloe smirked. “Oh, but she had magic. That gives her worth. Muggles are useless to Shiloe. We don’t hate them on principle, most of the time we just ignore them. We can’t use them as anchors, we can’t ever form a pack-bond with them, they’re just _there_. No magical core to latch onto, in any circumstance, so why even pay them any mind at all?” He shrugged. “We just don’t see any point in them even existing.”

 

“D-d’you think You-Know-Who’s… Doing the right thing?” Neville asked in a whisper that carried in the otherwise silent room.

 

Shiloe looked disgusted. “ _Merlin_ , no! What’s the point in killing something that’s as much a threat to you as the shade of lipstick your latest date chose to wear? It’s stupid to kill something that’s not going to hurt you. Muggles are like bugs: Some are ugly, some are pretty, but none of them are really dangerous, nor are they useful.”

 

“Well, they _do_ have some pretty powerful weapons now.” Sirius pointed out.

 

“That can easily be vanished with hardly a thought by any Shiloe, no matter how weak or young.” Shiloe retorted quickly, watching Sirius with smug eyes.

 

Sirius rolled his eyes. “It’s like there’s nothing that can hurt you-“

 

“Except losing any of _you_.” Shiloe interrupted, and a silence fell over the room as all eyes fixed on Shiloe, who was actually flushing as he examined his hands. “If I lose any of you, I descend into madness and die. No exceptions. My anchors are my weakness. And… If any of you chose to reject me, if your heart _really_ turned against me, I’d suffer the same fate. A Shiloe is fully devoted to their anchors, because they are our very existence. We do not live without them.” He sighed. “And that makes us terribly vulnerable, mostly to our anchors.”

 

Blaise got up and knelt in front of Shiloe, laying his head on Shiloe’s thigh. He fixed his dark brown gaze on Shiloe’s emerald orbs and said, with utmost sincerity, “I will never hurt you. And… I need you.” He whispered the last, so that only Shiloe’s keen ears would pick up on it. Even an Animagus did not have hearing to rival a magical creature’s.

 

Shiloe smiled widely, pulling Blaise to his feet. “This meeting is adjourned. You can all leave at your leisure, or borrow a room for the night. Go ahead and share with anyone you want to. Have fun.” He told them all with a wink, leading Blaise to his room.

 


	24. First Animagus Forms

Shiloe locked and silenced the door, then turned an intent gaze on Blaise. “You’re sure about this?” He asked one last time.

 

“Yes.” Blaise answered easily. “But I… Um…” He flushed.

 

Shiloe chuckled, taking his hand. “Don’t worry, I know. I’ll take good care of you.” He said, after briefly watching Blaise try to find a way to reveal that he was a submissive. Shiloe could tell, and he was more than happy to give Blaise what he needed.

 

Blaise smiled in relief and nodded.

 

Shiloe led him to the bed and made Blaise sit, then knelt between his knees. He gently removed the teen’s tie, smiling as his fingers brushed against Blaise’s neck. “You’re trembling.” He murmured, amusement lacing his voice.

 

“Well, wouldn’t _you_ be?!” He asked, his voice more embarrassed than angry.

 

Shiloe leaned up to kiss him as he began undoing the buttons on his shirt. He broke the kiss and leaned back to part the shirt, dipping a finger into Blaise’s navel, making him gasp. “I never said that it wasn’t to be expected. I think it’s cute. And you know I’ll never tell a soul. It’s okay to let me see if you’re nervous about this. At least this way I know to go slow, right?” He assured his anchor, pushing the shirt off him.

 

Blaise shrugged. “I guess.” He conceded, clearing his throat nervously when Shiloe crawled over him, pushing him back into the bed and removing his belt.

 

“I’m going to make love to you.” Shiloe whispered against his lips as he dropped the belt onto the floor beside the bed. “You’re important to me, not some random, faceless fuck. Shiloe don’t _do_ casual sex, and besides, you can _feel_ the truth of what I’m saying. Just relax and trust me to make this good for you. I’m not going to laugh at you, I’m not going to hurt you, and I’ll still respect you in the morning.” He finished, the muggle joke lost on Blaise.

 

Blaise reached between their bodies, undoing his trousers in the small space Shiloe had maintained between them. He closed his eyes, unable to meet Shiloe’s gaze as he pushed his trousers to the floor.

 

Shiloe hummed in appreciation. “Get onto the pillows. I’m not going to have your first time be hanging over the side of the bed, although we may need to try that position sometime. You look delicious like that.” He chuckled when Blaise scrambled onto the bed properly. “Much better.” He purred, pulling off his tie and nearly losing a few of his shirt buttons in his haste to get out of the offending item of clothing.

 

“How-” Blaise stopped to clear his throat after it cracked embarrassingly. “Um, how bad does it hurt? The first time?”

 

Shiloe chuckled. “You’ll hardly notice it, I promise.” He told the werewolf, leaning down to bite on a nipple, gently, but with some force. All werewolves were more fully satisfied if there was a bit of pain mixed in with their sex, after all, and Shiloe knew this instinctively.

 

Blaise gasped at the sting, but his hands found Shiloe’s shoulders, and the squeeze he gave them was reassuring, as was the soft moan he uttered that Shiloe nearly missed, enthralled with Blaise’s dark-skinned body as he was.

 

Shiloe ran his hands reverently over Blaise’s pectoral muscles, mapping them as he marvelled over how different Blaise’s body was to his other anchors. Neville was tanned from working outside, gaining muscle and losing his baby fat rapidly as he grew upward, while Draco was slim, and had a much more compact frame and a paler skin tone than Neville, attesting to his life of leisure and comfort, in which he rarely had to venture outside if he didn’t want to. Severus was surprisingly fit under his robes, but very pale since he spent most of his time hidden away from any form of sunlight. Shiloe hummed contentedly as he finished exploring Blaise’s torso with his hands, before he bent and promptly followed the same path with his lips, teeth and tongue.

 

Blaise was unable to contain his small noises of pleasure, his hands clenching spasmodically on Shiloe’s shoulders every time he found a particularly sensitive spot.

 

“I love how responsive you are.” Shiloe murmured, pulling Blaise’s Y-fronts off and taking his cock deep into his throat in one motion.

 

Blaise cursed, his fingernails digging into Shiloe’s shoulders as his hips shot off the bed.

 

Shiloe pulled back quickly, coughing and wiping at his watering eyes. “Right, warn you first, got it.” He said wryly, and Blaise chuckled.

 

“Sorry. That felt really good, though!” Blaise told him enthusiastically.

 

“I think we’ll start slow and work back up to that.” Shiloe decided, wrapping his hand firmly around the base of Blaise’s cock, his eyebrows rising as he noted just how long the black Italian really was. “Damn. Impressive.” He said approvingly before he took the part his hand couldn’t cover into his mouth, keeping Blaise from choking him again.

 

Blaise moaned when he felt Shiloe’s lubed finger tracing careful circles around his entrance. He raised his legs, placing his feet flat against the bed and spreading his legs wide, his posture a blatant invitation.

 

Shiloe accepted eagerly, slipping his finger in slowly, watching Blaise’s face intently. He smiled when Blaise’s eyes fluttered shut and he tilted his head back, panting softly, the occasional whimper slipping through his parted lips. He slid the finger in and out a few times, then removed it and lubed it up again, along with another finger, before slipping both into the panting werewolf.

 

Blaise let out a soft whine at the slight burn, feeling the wolf within him stir. It was pleased at finally being with its mate, and was even more pleased at the submissive posture, but it needed things to progress more quickly than they had been thus far.

 

“Sweet Merlin.” Shiloe breathed when Blaise’s control snapped and he began twisting his hips and rocking them, trying to force Shiloe’s fingers to fuck him properly. Shiloe chuckled after a few moments and pulled them free, lubing three quickly as Blaise moaned needfully.

 

“Shiloe, hurry!” He begged.

 

Shiloe slid his three fingers into Blaise’s body roughly. “Is that what you wanted, Love?” He asked.

 

Blaise moaned and Shiloe chuckled wickedly as his eyes rolled back in his head.

 

“Apparently.” Shiloe decided, crooking his fingers and wriggling them a bit, smiling when they brushed against Blaise’s sweet spot.

 

“Holy fucking Merlin, what was that?!” Blaise asked, as his body convulsed in pleasure.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “The secret to good anal sex: Your prostate. Trust me, Sirius will be willing to tell you all about it any time you’d like.” He finished dryly.

 

“Mm, think I know enough, thanks. I already know that it’s brilliant.” Blaise informed him, pulling Shiloe back to his face for a kiss. “I want you to make love to me now.” He whispered, and Shiloe could barely see the nervousness in his eyes, nearly smothered by lust, but he knew it was still there.

 

Shiloe grabbed Ducen and lubed himself and cast a quick contraception charm, dropping the wand on the floor next to the bed in retaliation when he began making lewd remarks. “Bloody wand.” He huffed, guiding Blaise’s legs around his waist. “Alright, deep breath, hold it.” He watched as Blaise did so, then carefully pushed forward. “Exhale, slowly.” He said as he sank forward into that tight heat.

 

Blaise tilted his head back as his exhalation turned into a slight whine.

 

Shiloe could hear the wolf’s plea within the sound, and he pushed forward the rest of the way, sheathing himself within the werewolf with one smooth thrust.

 

Blaise cried out, his arms and legs wrapping tightly around Shiloe, holding him still, buried deep inside his body. He moaned softly, his inner muscles undulating around Shiloe’s length.

 

“Better?” Shiloe panted with a smirk.

 

Blaise nodded, whimpering when Shiloe withdrew minutely only to push forward again.

 

“Merlin, you’re so tight. So hot.” Shiloe whispered, every thrust seeming to bury him deeper in Blaise’s body than the one before.

 

Blaise reared up and kissed Shiloe with so much intensity that it left the teen slightly breathless.

 

Shiloe kissed him back just as fervently, grabbing Blaise’s legs behind his knees and hooking them over his arms to give himself a better angle with which to thrust into his anchor.

 

Blaise shouted in pleasure when Shiloe slid in deeply, pressing himself as far into the dark-skinned werewolf as he could, then stilling. Blaise opened slightly hazy eyes and looked up at him in confusion.

 

Shiloe was looking down at him with a pensive expression.

 

“What?” Blaise asked breathily, his skin purpling slightly with the blush that heated his cheeks at his tone of voice.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “I just realized that I _want_ to see you swell with my child someday—not yet, of course—but…” He sighed. “Can you carry a child?” He asked softly.

 

Blaise sighed, dropping his eyes to Shiloe’s hands, which were caressing his sides tenderly. “I don’t know.” He answered. “Probably not.” He admitted finally.

 

Shiloe hummed sadly, then smiled. “Well, I’ll just have to make sure that if you can’t, I _do_. That will involve discussing it with Harry, _thoroughly_ , first, of course. Now, where was I?”

 

“Directly against my prostate, last time I checked.” Blaise teased, clenching his inner muscles around Shiloe.

 

Shiloe gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, battling for control. He opened them again with a predatory grin. “Fine, if that’s how you want to play this.” He pulled all the way out and flipped Blaise over. “Hands and knees.” He ordered.

 

Blaise scrambled onto all fours, throwing a smirk over his shoulder at Shiloe. “This is really hot.” He said approvingly.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Isn’t it?” He purred, then slammed back into Blaise, making him gasp and lay his head on the pillow, bracing himself for the pounding he knew he’d be receiving.

 

Shiloe did not disappoint. He reached under Blaise and grabbed his cock, wrapping his hand around it and stroking firmly as he thrust into him over and over again, pleasure crashing over them both in waves.

 

Blaise was close, so close, he could feel his release hovering just out of reach, but he needed something more to push him over the edge. What he needed, though, he had no idea. “Please!” He sobbed. “I can’t come, I _need_ to come!”

 

Shiloe chuckled darkly. He knew why Blaise couldn’t come, and he was fully prepared to give it to him, but first…

 

“How badly do you need to come?” He asked, never pausing in his thrusts, making the words come out in clipped, staccato bursts.

 

“ _Merlin_ , I _need_ it!” He shouted, his voice rising in pitch and volume.

 

Shiloe leaned over his back and sank his teeth, fangs retracted, into Blaise’s shoulder.

 

The teen emitted a very human howl, his come spilling over Shiloe’s furiously pumping hand.

 

Shiloe brought the hand to his lips and licked it, the taste of Blaise’s essence driving him to his own peak.

 

He wrapped his arms around Blaise, manoeuvring them into the spooning position without slipping out of him.

 

“Mm, that was great. We need to do that again sometime.” The drowsy werewolf said through a yawn.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Oh, we will. Of that, I have no doubts.” He pulled the blankets over them and kissed Blaise gently on the back of his neck. “Go to sleep.” He whispered.

 

Blaise was already halfway there.

 

*****

 

Shiloe smiled, opening his eyes and looking at Rowena, who raised her eyes from the book she had been reading.

 

“Yes?” She asked with an expectant smile.

 

Shiloe smirked in satisfaction. “Eagle. Specifically, a black one with copper highlights.” He told her.

 

Rowena nodded in approval. “That’s the Golden Eagle. Very good. A passionate and strong form, one that denotes a love of independence. We will begin brewing the potion next time. The base needs to sit for three days, after that, a preservation spell can be put on it until you have the two hours of uninterrupted time the rest of the potion will require.”

 

“Sounds great.” Shiloe said, getting up from his seat on the floor. Finally, the meditation had worked, and he now had his Animagus form. He could picture it in his mind with ease.

 

“In the meantime,” Rowena added, “You will be learning all you can about the Eagle as an Animagus form. If you know why that is your form, you will better understand your own strengths and weaknesses.”

 

Shiloe nodded. “Alright. Will Harry have the same form as me?” He asked, suddenly curious.

 

Rowena shrugged. “That’s highly unlikely, but possible, I suppose. I doubt it, though.” She said with a small smile. “He’s very different from you. He’s more trusting, more demonstrative, a bit naïve… Dear Merlin, Harry’s _younger_ than you are, isn’t he?” She realized with a sad smile, stroking Shiloe’s cheek caringly.

 

Shiloe flushed and shrugged. “The incorporeal form I take when dormant, the one that Harry can feel, is the body of a sixteen-year-old, and I have the intellect to match it. Why?”

 

“You’ve given up on a childhood for yourself, though you are still young enough to deserve some days of carefree happiness for yourself. And you’ve done it willingly, _selflessly_. We will do our best to ensure that you remain safe through this war. You and Harry will both make it through this alive and well.” Rowena vowed.

 

“I hope you understand the magnitude of the task you’re signing up for.” Shiloe told her with a smirk. “Harry’s quite the trouble magnet.”

 

Rowena sighed, shaking her head. “You grab a quick shower, young man. You let _us_ worry about keeping Harry out of trouble. You only need to focus on learning all that you can. The more you know, the better. Voldemort could return at any time, and we still need to train Harry as well.”

 

Shiloe winced. “Right. Yeah, I remember him. Slimy bastard that he is.” He muttered, as he headed toward Salazar’s room for a shower and a change of clothes.

 


	25. Potions Memorization

Rowena stared at Godric in shock. “He may very well kill you for this, if he can find a way.” She said softly, warningly.

 

“Oh, come on! It’s all in good fun!” Sirius protested, defending their actions. “Besides, I already had Cedric go to Hogsmeade with some money, and he was able to buy the Firewhiskey and Butterbeer and a few other drinks, so there’s no reason _not_ to do it!”

 

“Do what, exactly?” Shiloe asked coldly, stepping out into the room, towelling off his damp hair. “And why would I kill Godric? No, wait, forget I asked _that_. What did he do _this_ time?” Shiloe corrected himself.

 

Salazar chuckled. “I daresay you’ll find out in three, two, o-“ He was cut off by a knock at the door, and sighed. “And I didn’t even get to finish.”

 

Shiloe glared at Godric and went to open the door. He was assailed by several people’s emotions, and clung to his shields for dear life as they trembled, but thankfully, held.

 

He gazed out at the smiling faces of several of Harry’s friends. Neville, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George.

 

“We heard Sirius is willing to provide booze and snacks if we provide you a chance to work on your shielding, mate!” Fred said, grinning.

 

Shiloe sighed, stepping aside. “Fine, come on in.”

 

“Gee, no need to sound so very _eager_ about it all.” George added, stepping into the room.

 

Ginny smiled at him. “Hey.” She said softly. Shiloe knew she had hoped to be an anchor, but thankfully she seemed to have gotten over the fact that she wasn’t.

 

“Hey, yourself.” Shiloe said carefully, still not quite sure what to make of the three Weasleys not in his year. He had bonded—tentatively—with Ron over Divination homework, but he had yet to get to know any of the others very well.

 

He shut the door behind the group and saw Sirius flick his wand. A table laden with alcohol and snacks of all kinds appeared against one wall, and Ron, Fred and George made a beeline for it.

 

Hermione smiled and shook her head fondly, while Ginny just snorted, used to the love of food most of her brothers seemed to share.

 

“So,” Shiloe said softly, turning to face Sirius. “You’re dead meat, buddy.” He warned, and Sirius paled.

 

Shiloe smirked, and then walked up to him, leaning over the man. “Your arse is _mine_ tonight. Understand?” He said so softly only Sirius would hear.

 

The man sighed, nodding.

 

Shiloe chuckled, and then headed over to look over the snacks. Were those éclairs he had seen? If so, he just _might_ be persuaded to go easy on Sirius after all.

 

After picking out a few snacks of his own, he sat on the couch, the twins quickly taking the seats on either side of him, effectively trapping him there.

 

Shiloe felt their emotions: Giddiness and recklessness, disregard for rules they considered too constricting. He clenched his hands in his lap, mentally reaching for Neville’s emotions as he felt his shields vibrate.

 

He stopped himself before he could make the connection to his anchor’s emotions, though, and instead concentrated on his shields, building them up firmly and holding them by himself.

 

Ginny came over and laid a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” She asked softly.

 

Shiloe gritted his teeth, eyes still closed, and replied: “I should be, just as soon as you all stop _touching_ _me_!” He snarled, his eyes flying open.

 

Ginny dropped her hand with a soft gasp and the twins leapt up as if they had been burned, apologizing in unison.

 

“It’s fine. I’m just not used to all this.” Shiloe said, his voice strained. “Physical contact makes it ten times harder to hold my shields against a person. And I’m having a hard time holding them as it is. The extra pressure… I didn’t mean to shout, but it’s a bit overwhelming.” He said by way of apology.

 

Ginny nodded thoughtfully. “Maybe you need to get used to casual touch, then. People are going to slap you on the back, or brush against you in the halls, there’s no avoiding that here. You don’t want to have an episode in the middle of the corridor, do you?”

 

Shiloe sighed, shaking his head, impressed that she had realized that before he had. “No, I can’t let the whole school know that… Harry wouldn’t want it, either. I have to protect him, as well as myself and my anchors.”

 

“Speaking of the anchors, mate,” George said, eyeing him.

 

Fred grinned. “Could you tell us who they are?” He finished.

 

Shiloe narrowed his eyes at them. “That’s Pack business. Prove I can trust you, and you’ll find out. But I’m not telling you yet. Only one of you is even close to earning that right.” He said, _not_ flicking his glace at Ron.

 

Ron grinned at him, for once unable to find words.

 

Hermione pursed her lips jealously. “What about _me_?”

 

“Are you serious?” Shiloe asked her flatly. “ _If_ I’m ever going to learn to like you at _all_ , it’s going to take time. Unlike Harry, if I were sorted, I’d make Slytherin. Or, possibly Ravenclaw, but I doubt it. I don’t like know-it-alls, and you are very nearly just that. I’m also not that fond of Muggles, so that would probably cause friction between us until I trusted you enough to give you my reasoning. Give me some time, and we will see what happens. Until then, don’t be too jealous. This isn’t some exclusive club I don’t want you to join. It’s a matter of trust only.” Shiloe explained, keeping his voice flat and toneless, in an attempt to avoid sounding rude or caustic.

 

Hermione pressed her lips together and swallowed, but nodded once. “I understand.” She said, and if there was a tiny waver in her voice, Shiloe chose to ignore it and spare her dignity.

 

“Well, Ms. Weasley.” Shiloe said, turning to Ginny. “Exactly how do you suggest we fix my little problem?”

 

Neville walked over. “We could have all the others take turns touching you while I stand close by. If your shields break, I can help you rebuild them quickly so we can keep going.” He ventured.

 

“Brilliant, Nev!” Ron enthused, slapping the flushed teen on the back heartily. “Yeah, but Mione and Ginny should probably wait for their turns, they look like they might hug you. That might be a bit much.”

 

Shiloe turned his eyes on the two girls in horror. “You’re not really going to _hug_ me, are you?”

 

Hermione grinned. “Well, _now_ I am.” She declared gleefully.

 

“Sure, since you asked so nicely.” Ginny agreed.

 

“ _Noo_.” Shiloe moaned.

 

*****

 

Shiloe sat on the couch sandwiched in between Neville and Sirius, trembling slightly.

 

He had been patted, hugged, grasped and rubbed so much that his head was throbbing and he was tempted to go to Severus and beg for a pain potion.

 

“Dammit, I _hurt_.” He whined.

 

Hermione frowned. “Well, if you hadn’t been so stubborn before, you wouldn’t be having his problem now. It’s your own fault that you haven’t been working on the shields.”

 

“Oh, shove it.” Shiloe snarled at her.

 

“That wasn’t very nice.” Said the girl who was coming out of Salazar Slytherin’s rooms— _through_ the door.

 

Shiloe sighed, hanging his head. “Sorry.” He groaned.

 

Helga Hufflepuff walked over to him and laid a hand on his forehead, then sighed. “Look at me.” She said firmly, her voice no longer as detached as it normally was.

 

Shiloe looked up, and felt her probing his mind. He realized that it wasn’t Helga at the moment, and he eagerly let her in.

 

Shiloe met Shiloe, and together, the two Shiloe quickly built up the mental shields, the elder female showing the younger teen how to build them up securely and pointing out the most common places for them to crack, and warning him to check them frequently, for they were far from foolproof. Then, she withdrew, and both found themselves back in their respective bodies again.

 

Shiloe inclined his head to the elder, respectfully. “Thank you.” He said solemnly.

 

Helga—or rather, _her_ Shiloe—smiled, laying a hand on his shoulder. “You’re very welcome. I’ll take my leave, now.” She said, sweeping a gaze over the others, and Shiloe could almost hear her thoughts.

 

‘Outsiders. Retreat as soon as possible, but do not arouse suspicion.’

 

He watched her walk back through Salazar’s door, and wished he could take Sirius and Neville and follow her.

 

Safety lay behind those closed doors. Safety and the privacy to be himself with his anchors. To let them know how much they meant to him, how comfortable he was around them. 

 

So unlike he felt right now, surrounded by Weasleys and one bushy-haired Muggleborn.

 

‘I want to go back to bed.’ Shiloe thought wearily.

 

*****

 

“And then?”

 

Shiloe huffed. “Umm… Three beetle eyes?” He guessed, not sure if it was three or thirteen in that step.

 

Rowena fixed him with a stare that would have done Severus proud. “Were you _asking_ me, or _telling_ me?” She pressed.

 

“Telling.” Shiloe decided.

 

Rowena’s lips thinned. “Congratulations, Shiloe. You just made a bomb.” She replied thinly.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Ah. So, thirteen, then.”

 

Rowena sighed. “ _No_ , actually. Three drops of lily-of-the-valley extract, _really_ , it’s a _simple_ potion.” She sighed, exasperated.

 

Shiloe groaned, laying his head on the tabletop. “Then let me _brew_ it already!”

 

“Not until you have it memorized! The timing is too precise to rely on a book! The instructions _must_ be in your head! Now, start over.”

 

Shiloe sighed heavily, and raised his head. “I prepare the cauldron over coals, adding enough water to just cover the bottom. I add three rose petals, stirring five times deasil(1), then I add one drop of Flobberworm mucus. When it turns pink, I add the Lacewing Flies, five of them, one at a time…”

 

 

(1): There is only one correct spelling for this word: Deasil. "Deosil" is a misspelling of unknown origin. It means clockwise.

 


	26. Once More

Shiloe looked up from his book, startled. “Um, Rowena? You have a… Bond.” He said, pointing to the (invisible to everyone else) strand of golden magic that led through the door, into the common room.

 

“Oh, do I? Shiloe must be out, then. Let’s end this lesson for today. I missed my other beloved. Shall we?” She asked, leading the way back to the common room.

 

Shiloe came back out and watched as Rowena walked up to Helga and kissed her, passionately.

 

“I missed you, Lo.” She said softly.

 

The female Shiloe smiled serenely at Rowena. “And I, you. Come, sit. Rick and I were just discussing what the four of us should do in his room tonight. I must say, he has some novel ideas.”

 

Sirius groaned. “Do I _have_ to listen to this?! I’m probably not getting any tonight, and I’m _horny_!”

 

Shiloe snorted and sat next to Sirius. “Well, if you hadn’t been such an insufferable arse earlier, I’d be more than happy to-“ Shiloe was interrupted by… Shiloe the elder… Walking up to him and laying a hand on his arm.

 

“You must go.” She gestured through a door that had just appeared in the wall. “An anchor awaits you. I will tell the others when they arrive that you will not be long.”

 

Shiloe nodded. “Alright, then.” He said, heading for the door.

 

He was hidden in an alcove when he emerged, neither man noticing their new guest. It was in Dumbledore’s office.

 

“-sanctuary.” He heard Lucius say, as he felt the bond connect. Expecting it made quite the difference, he realized, hardly even noticing it this time.

 

“Very well.” Dumbledore spoke. “We could use another set of eyes in Voldemort’s camp, when he returns, as I’m certain he will.”

 

Lucius stiffened, at both the name and the implication of the statement, Shiloe suspected. “I’m afraid I cannot return; neither to the Dark Lord nor to my own home, at the moment. Narcissa will surely tell the Dark Lord of my change of heart at her first opportunity. I have divorced her.” He said. “Until the Dark Lord is defeated for the last time, or at least until she is otherwise occupied, even the manor is not safe for me. She can still get through the wards as long as Draco is underage, since she is his mother, and blood recognizes blood. She will no doubt have called upon her sister by now, to await my return so that they may kill me themselves.”

 

Dumbledore sighed, steepling his fingers. “I see. So you have told her of your decision to defy Voldemort?”

 

Lucius dropped his eyes to his lap, and from his hiding place, Shiloe could see the man’s jaw clench and unclench a few times before he spoke again. “I have. Nothing will change my decision on the matter, but I was unable to convince her to join me in this. Divorce was my only option. My law Wizard had informed me that in a case such as this, I was able to divorce her quietly, and without her consent, as she is a danger to me now.”

 

“May I ask, Mr. Malfoy,” Dumbledore paused as Lucius raised his head again, “What exactly made you decide to do this?”

 

Lucius shook his head. “You are free to ask, of course, but that matter is between my son and me until he decides that he is ready for the world to know. However, he _has_ told me, almost in as many words, that he is no longer at odds with Mr. Potter’s views, and may adopt them as his own, in time. As I am sure you can imagine, I have no desire to meet my only heir on opposite sides of the battlefield. I can only say that, if my son chooses to fight for your side, I will stand by him and support him, even in battle. I have intelligence that suggests that the Dark Lord may be returning sooner, rather than later. Peter Pettigrew, a Death Eater, has informed me that he is searching for our, now only his, Lord. I refuse to fight my son. I cannot do that.” He said firmly.

 

Dumbledore nodded. “I understand how you feel, and I have seen too many children forced to kill their own parents or be killed themselves. It does my heart good to see a parent choose to follow their child rather than fight them. Your sense of family is highly admirable, Lucius.” Dumbledore smiled at him benignly.

 

Lucius sniffed. “It is simply a matter of preserving the family line. I could not bear to be the reason the Malfoy line was struck from Wizardkind forever. We are one of the few truly Pureblood lines left.” He said.

 

Shiloe smirked. He was more familiar with this man than the one that would follow his son away from Voldemort. Sanctimonia Vincet Semper(1), and all that rot.

 

Dumbledore just hummed. “I suppose I can let you stay here. I will give you rooms in the dungeons for your personal use. You must take care not to leave them, however. You may let Draco know where you are, and Severus as well, but no one else.”

 

Shiloe was outraged at hearing this. How could Dumbledore keep Lucius in the dungeons, not allowed to go outside, or even have a window to let in the sunlight?! He certainly hadn’t been about to put Harry in the dungeons, Shiloe knew. The fact that he was willing to do this to Lucius when he surely had at least one other room more suited for human use outraged Shiloe.

 

‘Well, that settles it.’ Shiloe thought. He stepped out, still concealed under his cloak, and raised Ducen. ‘Ducen.’

 

*Yes, Master?*

 

‘I want you to pull all the power I can spare without tiring for this next spell. Dumbledore is formidable, but this _must not fail_.’ He told the wand.

 

*I hear and obey, Master. Cast whenever you are ready.*

 

Shiloe drew a deep breath. “Obliviate!” He shouted, then grabbed Lucius’ hand as the Headmaster slumped forward, eyes dazed. “You fell asleep at your desk, you idiotic man.” Shiloe snapped at Dumbledore, pulling Lucius toward the door he had come through. “Go, _go_! I’ll explain in a second.” He hissed, opening the door and shoving Lucius through in front of him.

 

Draco jumped up as Lucius stumbled into the room. “ _Father_!” He rushed over to embrace the dazed and bewildered man, and Lucius embraced him with a look of utter disbelief.

 

“Draco? Where are we?” Lucius looked around at the assembled anchors, all of whom were looking at him in shock. All but Severus were in attendance.

 

Shiloe walked a few steps forward to stand in front of Lucius. “My chambers. I heard your conversation with Dumbledore.” He said, flashing the man a smirk.

 

Lucius frowned. “Mr. Potter? What is the meaning of this?!” He asked imperiously.

 

“I am not letting that vile man cloister you in the dungeons without sunlight and human company. Once you are able to safely return to one of your homes, you can ask for sanctuary again. I know that you will need his support after the war, after all.” Shiloe said.

 

Draco turned tear-filled eyes to Shiloe, and then hugged him tightly, as well. “Thank you, Shiloe. Thank you.” He whispered, pulling away just far enough to kiss him as well.

 

Shiloe smiled when Draco let him go. “You’re welcome. My, that was quite the delightful thank you.” He said happily.

 

Lucius looked at him in shock. “Merlin, save us all.” He whispered. “Our one hope is lost. You’re Shiloe.”

 

Shiloe rolled his eyes. “Harry Potter is still in here.” He said, tapping his temple. “He’s just currently indisposed, that’s all.” He fixed his eyes on Lucius. “You are one of my anchors.”

 

Lucius sneered. “How _could_ I be? You would have manifested during the _summer_ , if I’m remembering correctly. We would not have been compatible in the _least_.”

 

“Indeed.” Shiloe agreed. “But the anchor bond appeared just last Wednesday morning.” He added.

 

Lucius sighed. “This is _lovely_.” He said sarcastically.

 

Draco frowned. “Father, you got a divorce from Mother, right? But why would you do that?” He asked.

 

Lucius sighed. “Your mother is too fond of the Dark Lord. She has refused to leave him. She will likely be after me for my desertion.”

 

Draco’s eyes widened. “You were…?”

 

Lucius sighed. “Yes, Draco. I _was_. It is something I no longer feel pride in, however.”

 

“Are you the reason Severus was?” Draco asked in a small voice.

 

“Another thing I am not proud of.” He confirmed.

 

Draco shook his head. “Would you have made _me_ join, too?” He whispered.

 

Lucius closed his eyes in pain. “I’m not sure. I very well may have, if ordered to.” He said in a strained voice.

 

Draco backed up a few paces, a tear finally escaping as he shook his head in mute denial.

 

Blaise and Neville rushed over to comfort him.

 

Shiloe sighed. “Take him to Rowena’s rooms, please.” He told the two teens.

 

They nodded and began leading him away.

 

Lucius sighed and walked over to take a seat in an armchair, his posture slumped, looking defeated.

 

Shiloe got out a glass and poured Lucius a generous glass of Scotch from the cabinet in the common room, handing it to the man with a sad smile. “He will need time to come to terms with it, but thank you for telling him the truth. It is something he needs to know.”

 

Lucius nodded and accepted the drink, taking a few sips as he sat, lost in thought.

 

Cedric walked over to take Blaise’s usual spot on the couch, pulling Shiloe onto his lap. “You look really tense.” He explained, kneading Shiloe’s shoulders.

 

Shiloe chuckled, relaxing under the touch. “Well, I just had to rescue my anchor from a fate worse than death. Really,” He said, looking over at Lucius. “Can you imagine locking all that beauty in the dungeons? It should be illegal.” He spat.

 

Sirius raised an eyebrow at Shiloe. “Just how many anchors do you have?” He asked.

 

“Well, aside from the seven of you, there are three more bonds. I can still acquire two more, though, if I should meet someone whose magical core harmonizes with my core well enough.” He said with a smile.

 

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Great.” He drawled.

 

Shiloe chuckled darkly. “Isn’t it, though?” He tried to cast tempus, then frowned at Ducen. “What the-”

 

*Master, my apologies, but I cannot let you cast anything more at the present time. It would harm your magical core to pull any more magic out.*

 

“Oh. Well, shite.” He looked at Cedric. “Can you cast tempus for me?”

 

Sirius stiffened. “What’s going on?” He asked tensely.

 

Shiloe sighed. “I can’t cast without harming my core. I used too much energy Obliviating Dumbledore.” He muttered.

 

Neville looked shocked. “You Obliviated _Dumbledore_?!” He asked.

 

Shiloe raised an eyebrow at him. “I didn’t have much of a choice. I can’t let him know who all of my anchors are, can I?” He asked sarcastically. “He already knows of two. Besides, I don’t like the Old Man, you know that.”

 

Neville flushed. “Well, yeah, but… Obliviated?” He asked again.

 

“Yes, I thought we had established that.” Shiloe said irritably.

 

“I owe you my thanks for that. I have no wish to be locked away in the dampness and darkness of Hogwarts’ dungeons, for all that I am used to them.” Lucius murmured.

 

Shiloe gritted his teeth. “He _had_ other rooms available, I know that for a fact. He was just being spiteful.” He snarled.

 

Lucius sighed. “No, he was merely being cautious. I cannot fault him for that. I would probably do the same, were the situations reversed.” He said.

 

“It’s not right. He shouldn’t do that. Not only is it inhumane, it’s unethical, as well. The man needs to learn that Slytherins are deserving of his reputedly insurmountable goodwill, just as much as the other houses are.” Shiloe spat. “Either way, we _do_ need to decide a few things. For one, where are we going to put you when I go back into dormancy?” He asked.

 

“Put him in my Saferoom.” Helga suggested, her voice vacant once again. “So long as he keeps the doors locked, Harry cannot get in. He will be safe there. He will need a house-elf to stay with him if he wishes to use the services of one, though.” She said from her portrait, distantly. “The stars are dancing tonight.” She finished, and Shiloe rolled his eyes at the odd declaration.

 

“Alright, so we can use the Saferoom. She’s right, it is ideal. And you’ll have to stay in there while Harry is in control, I’m sorry.”

 

Lucius waved a negligent hand. “It’s fine, I have survived worse than a few weeks’ captivity before.” He said breezily.

 

Shiloe smirked. “You will be able to access a clearing in the forbidden forest, at least, to get some fresh air and a bit of sunshine.”

 

Lucius smiled. “That will be nice, I must admit.”

 

*****

 

Shiloe hesitated at the door of the Saferoom.

 

Lucius looked at him, one expectant brow raised. “Was there anything else you wanted tonight?” He asked.

 

“Before I leave…” Shiloe kicked at the ground, then raised his head. He was strangely intimidated by Lucius, but had no idea _why_. Maybe it was the air of confidence the man exuded, so similar to Shiloe’s own. “Um, could we seal the bond? Severus is also an anchor, but he is ignoring me for the time being, and I need an anchor with dark arts history to balance things out. Too much light or unaligned power coming into me will make me unable to cast any dark magic whatsoever, and I will need that ability when the Dark Lord returns.” He explained.

 

Lucius inclined his head. “And how do we seal the bond, exactly?” He asked, his deep, smooth voice making Shiloe shiver.

 

“I need a kiss. Just one, but if you offer me a few extra, I won’t deny them.” He finished cheekily.

 

Lucius chuckled. “ _One_ kiss, then. I will need time before I lie with you. I know you need it, but it is strange for me to contemplate sex with someone the same age as my own son is.”

 

Shiloe smiled and wrapped his arms around Lucius’ neck, standing on tiptoe to reach. “I understand that. I can wait.” He assured the man, then brushed his lips against the older wizard’s.

 

Lucius grabbed Shiloe by the waist, pulling him tight against him and deepening the kiss slightly.

 

Shiloe sighed into the kiss, drawing a deep breath when Lucius released him. “Well, that was… _Very_ nice.” He said with a grin. “Goodnight, then.”

 

Lucius’ chuckle followed him, and before the door shut behind Lucius, Shiloe caught the whispered “sleep tight.” He smiled happily, heading into Salazar’s room.

 

“And now,” He said to Sirius, who was sitting on the bed in his boxers. “Time to deal with _you_.” He whispered.

 

Sirius paled.

 

 

(1)Means “Purity Always Conquers.” This is the Malfoy Family Motto.

 


	27. Lessons with Lo

Shiloe snickered to himself, arranging his parchment and books on the table before him as Rowena strolled into the library. Sirius was going to be sitting very carefully for the next few hours.

 

“Very good, you’re early.” She said.

 

Shiloe nodded. “And eager. I want to know my other forms, too.” He added.

 

Rowena chuckled. “Well, that’s to be expected. So, the colour of a correctly brewed base is..?”

 

“Robin’s egg blue.” Shiloe answered quickly.

 

“And the consistency?”

 

“Watery.”

 

The correct answers earned him a bright smile. “Shall we go to my lab, then?”

 

Shiloe stood and quickly followed her through her bedroom and into the potions lab.

 

“You will have noticed the vials of blood, both mine and the others’, as well as the unicorn blood, I presume?” She asked.

 

Shiloe nodded. “I have.”

 

Rowena nodded. “You will not use them without dire need, and only after checking with us first. _Our_ blood, of course, cannot be replaced. And the unicorn blood will be almost as impossible to regain.”

 

“I know. That’s fine.” Shiloe said.

 

“That being said,” Rowena continued, “You are free to use whatever ingredients you know you can replace, so long as you do not waste them on frivolous potions, or ones beyond your ability to brew.”

 

“I understand, Professor Ravenclaw.” Shiloe told her solemnly.

 

Rowena looked him over critically, and then smiled. “I see that you do. Very well. Your cauldron.” She indicated a cauldron already set up, with the ingredients the base required already out and arranged beside it, though completely out of order.

 

Shiloe took a deep breath and headed over, setting up the fire and quickly smothering it, reducing it to smouldering coals and cast a careful ‘Aguamenti’ to make sure he did not add too much water. As soon as the water began to bubble at the edges, he added three red rose petals, stirring clockwise as he did so, counting out five complete rotations, and then squeezed one drop of Flobberworm mucous into the concoction.

 

Rowena made a pleased sound that Shiloe correctly interpreted as approval.

 

He added the five lacewing flies, letting them each settle long enough to change the colour slightly in between them. He then added another rose petal and watched as the potion turned grey.

 

‘So far, so good.’

 

He added three drops of dittany and stepped back, then smiled brightly as the potion belched out a thick cloud of orange steam before settling back down to a simmer. The hardest part was next.

 

He added the whole Ashwinder egg and two drops of armadillo bile simultaneously. He then counted out twelve seconds before adding the Moondew, five drops in a star pattern. He stirred twice anti-clockwise (‘widdershins,’ as Rowena was wont to call it) and added the last item, the small moonstone that had been in the last vial next to the cauldron, with a satisfied flourish.

 

The potion shimmered, turned purple—and Shiloe nearly had a coronary.

 

‘What the HELL did I do wrong?!’ He thought, gazing into the potion anxiously.

 

Then, it shimmered again and turned the correct colour. Shiloe sighed in relief.

 

“Well done!” Rowena exclaimed happily.

 

Shiloe smiled brightly. “Thanks.”

 

Rowena cast a spell to keep the coals smouldering and another to contain the potion area in case of accidental spills or explosions, and they left the lab.

 

“I will cast the stasis charms when it is time, and we will continue this next weekend. However, I believe you need to go to the common room for another lesson.”

 

Shiloe looked at her in shock. “What?! Another?! But it’s _Sunday_!” He whined.

 

Rowena levelled a hard glare at Shiloe. “And you need all the training we’ll have time to give you to defeat the Dark Lord, won’t you? As will Harry. Now, go.”

 

Shiloe sighed in disgust at the surrender of his weekend, and headed out to the common room in a huff. He saw Helga—no, her Shiloe—sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

 

“You have been completely neglecting your powers, in addition to not developing them properly.” She said serenely.

 

Shiloe sighed. “So?” He asked.

 

The glare he got from the other Shiloe was venomous. “You’re harming your Host. If you do not develop your powers properly, his casting will suffer the effects. Do you want his spells to be volatile and unpredictable to the point where he stops using them completely?”

 

“Oh.” Shiloe lowered his gaze to the floor, thoughtfully.

 

No, he really didn’t want to be to blame, but how was he supposed to practice without detection? He realized that the clearing in the forbidden forest was most likely warded for just this reason.

 

“Follow me.” The elder Shiloe told him briskly, walking into her room and toward the now-invisible door to the Saferoom. “You may call me Lo, it will make things easier, and besides, we are Pack. A certain level of familiarity is called for between us.” She said, stroking the green family bond between them, which purred happily at the recognition, making Shiloe smile.

 

She then laid her hand on the wall, and the door to the Saferoom appeared. She opened it, and Shiloe and Lo were greeted with the sight of Lucius, standing in front of the bed, naked as the day he was born and dripping slightly.

 

Shiloe groaned and closed his eyes. “Must not jump him, must not jump him.” He muttered to himself.

 

“My, my! And aren’t you the prettiest man I’ve set eyes on in some time. Hello, Darling, who _are_ you?” Lo purred, sauntering forward and circling the shocked Malfoy patriarch slowly, looking him over.

 

“I’m Lucius Malfoy.” Lucius said apprehensively.

 

“Mm, yes, you _are_.” Lo agreed. Finally, she stopped and stood in front of him, letting out a low whistle. “Shiloe, you are a very lucky boy.” She said approvingly, and then looked up a few inches into Lucius’ eyes. “You can put on your robes now.” She told him.

 

Lucius’ lips quirked. “Thank you.” He said, a bit awkwardly, and Shiloe grinned.

 

‘Never thought I’d see him _that_ flustered.’ He thought in amusement.

 

Lo flashed him a bright grin and opened the door to the clearing. “Go through, Little One.” She said, earning her a glare from Shiloe. She turned to smile at Lucius again. “Feel free to join us if you’d like.” She added before closing the door.

 

Shiloe raised an eyebrow as the door melted back into the tree on which it had appeared. It was perfectly camouflaged and undetectable once it was closed from either side. “So, what are we doing?”

 

Lo shrugged. “Practice. I command, you obey. You have control of the elements already, yes?” She checked.

 

“Of course.” Shiloe sneered.

 

“Don’t get cheeky with me; I can kill you where you stand, Child.” Lo hissed.

 

Shiloe smirked. “Mm, excellent. I was just checking to see if you were really as docile as you can seem. I am glad you aren’t.” He said lightly. “What would you like me to do, Madam Lo?”

 

“I will give you a weather condition; you create it in this clearing. We are going to work on your speed.” She said firmly. “It will also help to give your power an outlet, giving you better temperament while under emotional strain.”

 

“Very well.”

 

“Rain.” Lo said.

 

Shiloe called forth the rain, easily.

 

“Hail.”

 

Again, the change was quick and seamless.

 

Lo smiled. Finally, she got to train another Shiloe. This was going to be invigorating.

 

*****

 

“Sleet. Snow. Sun. Hail. Sun. Rain. Fog. Blizzard. Hail. Fog. Sun. Rest. Very good.” Lo told Shiloe approvingly as he collapsed to sprawl on the ground, panting and sweating, with a loud groan.

 

“Just kill me now. Tell me we’re not just taking another quick break?” Shiloe asked pitifully. The lesson had been going on for almost an hour now, and the youth was totally drained of any and all excess energy.

 

He was ready for any sustenance he could find, and he wasn’t all too picky where it came from, by now.

 

“No, Sweeting, it’s over. I know that was hard, but you did very well.” Lo told him gently, sitting next to him and carding her fingers through his hair.

 

Shiloe sighed and leaned into the touch. “I need blood. Or sex. Sex would actually be preferable.”

 

Lo giggled. “I’m sure it would, but do you really want to couple on the hard ground out here?”

 

Shiloe sighed in disgust. “I can get up and go inside. See?” He pushed himself up, and then fell back again as his head swam dizzyingly. “Hm, maybe not.” He allowed.

 

Lo smiled fondly at him. “I’ll go grab you a bite to eat, shall I?” She offered.

 

“Mm, yes, I’m particularly fond of Purebloods!” He called jokingly, knowing that all of his options fit the bill.

 

Lo’s voice was faint as she shut the door behind her. “Aren’t we all?”

 

Shiloe lay, looking up at the canopy of branches above his head as he waited for his anchor to come through the door, wondering who she would bring.

 

He was more than a little surprised when Draco came through a few moments later.

 

“Hi.” He said, sitting next to Shiloe and lifting the teen’s upper body into his lap. “I was visiting Father. Here,” He said briskly, popping open the top few buttons on his shirt and offering his chest. “Helga told me that you’ll get the most out of it if you Feed directly over the heart.”

 

Shiloe smiled. “Or directly over the magical core, as the case may be. She’s right.” He agreed, then called his fangs and gently sank them into the skin just above Draco’s left nipple.

 

Draco hissed at the sting, but within seconds he was rock-hard and panting, moaning lightly when Shiloe’s tongue slid out to catch a stray droplet that had decided to coat Draco’s nipple.

 

Shiloe finally pulled away and sighed. “I’m going to need to carry you inside. You won’t be able to walk for a few hours without getting dizzy.” He explained, getting up and stretching.

 

Draco sighed. “And you couldn’t have told me this before?” He asked wryly.

 

Shiloe raised an eyebrow. “And miss out on the richest, most delicious blood Feeding I’ve had yet? Now why would I do that?” He teased.

 

“Common courtesy, perhaps.” Draco drawled as Shiloe lifted him, bridal-style, and carried him back in through the open door.

 

“It’s not so common as all that. I have hardly any.” Shiloe said jokingly.

 

Draco smirked. “Yes, it shows.”

 

Lucius looked at them both with a raised eyebrow. “Draco, Malfoys do _not_ -“

 

“Trust me, Father, if I _could_ be walking, I _would_ be walking.” Draco cut him off with a glare at Shiloe. “But Mr. I’m-going-to-accept-your-generous-offer-without-telling-you-the-consequences decided not to tell me that it would make me a temporary invalid to let him Feed where Helga suggested until _after_ he Fed.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “As would any self-respecting Slytherin. You are apparently not as Gryffindorish as your Host.” He said the last to Shiloe.

 

“Indeed, I am equal parts Slytherin and Ravenclaw, though I feel more of a kinship with Slytherin than any other house or Founder.” Shiloe said, heading to the door that led to Helga’s room. “Will you let us out? And join us, if you please?”

 

Lucius opened the door for them and followed Shiloe out into the common room.

 

Neville and Sirius were there, chatting, as Cedric did his homework at one of the tables. He was talking softly to Rowena, and it looked like she was happily tutoring him in whatever subject he was working on.

 

“Off the couch, please.” Shiloe said, interrupting Neville and Sirius’ chat.

 

They both moved into armchairs and Shiloe set Draco down on the couch, dropping to his knees beside him and stroking his soft hair. “Can I get you anything? You should probably eat and drink something.”

 

Draco sighed. “I feel faint.” He said dramatically.

 

Shiloe rolled his eyes. “No, you don’t. You’re just a bit dizzy, you prat. What do you want to eat?”

 

Draco huffed. “There’s not much I can eat without making a mess since I’m lying down.” He sneered.

 

“I can move you into a sitting position as long as we do it slowly.” Shiloe offered.

 

“I prefer to ‘do it’ fast and hard, thanks.” Draco teased with a grin. “Fine, help me sit and call a house-elf.”

 

Shiloe rolled his eyes at the assuming tone, but helped anyway. Sirius called for a house-elf while Shiloe was occupied.

 

“I think some tea and biscuits will suffice. I’d hate to ruin dinner, after all.” Draco told the elf when asked what he would like.

 

Shiloe wandered over to Cedric while Draco got his tea and prepared it the way he liked.

 

“Hey. What are we working on?” He asked interestedly.

 

“Something I am not much help with, sadly.” Rowena replied.

 

“Muggle Studies.” Cedric said, running a hand through his hair with a long-suffering sigh. “I just… Ugh!” He turned to Shiloe with pleading eyes. “ _Please_ tell me you know of three… Um, ‘appliances,’ that Muggles use to cook with, besides the stove.”

 

Shiloe sighed in disgust, but answered, since he did indeed know. “Well, there’s the toaster, the microwave and the toaster _oven_.” He offered.

 

“Oh, Merlin, thank you!” Cedric told him, scribbling on his parchment furiously. “You wouldn’t happen to know how they keep food fresh for a long time without preservation charms, would you?”

 

Shiloe huffed. “Some foods are made with chemicals in them called ‘preservatives’ that do just that. Otherwise, they usually store it in the freezer or refrigerator.”

 

“Okay, and… I need two reasons why the Muggle methods of cooking are more dangerous than using spells to do the brunt of the work.”

 

“Well, Muggles can easily cut themselves while slicing things and they can also burn themselves when handling anything that comes off the stove or out of the oven or microwave.”

 

Cedric smiled brightly, finishing his writing and throwing his quill down and hugging Shiloe. “Thank you _so_ much, you’re a lifesaver!” He gushed.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Harry lived with Muggles; of course I know this stuff.” He said. “I’d be happy to help you out again, anytime you need it.”

 

Cedric smiled widely. “Well, that’s my last assignment done, so what shall we do?”

 

“Well, I just had a rather gruelling training session with L-Helga, and then I Fed, but there is one thing…” He bit his lip and flushed.

 

“What?” Cedric prompted.

 

Shiloe closed his eyes to avoid Cedric’s gaze, then asked softly, “Would you cuddle with me? I need to just be held for a while.”

 

Cedric chuckled. “Of course I will, Shi. Come on.” He took Shiloe’s hand and led him to an armchair.

 

Shiloe sighed happily, settling himself sideways on Cedric’s lap and snuggling into his chest. “Thank you.” He murmured when Cedric’s arms came up to wrap around him.

 

“Anytime.” Cedric replied, pressing a kiss to the top of Shiloe’s head.

 


	28. Ancient Secrets

Shiloe sighed happily, pulling on his clothes quickly and grabbing Ducen and his bag. He kissed Sirius quickly, then flashed him a saucy smirk. “Have to get to breakfast, Love. See you later!” He called.

 

Sirius grumbled a sleepy response.

 

For some reason, Shiloe had woken up in an unusually good mood. Especially for a Monday.

 

‘Probably has something to do with that speed training yesterday. I’ll have to thank Lo later.’ Shiloe decided on his way to the Great Hall.

 

Ron and Hermione looked a bit surprised that he had made it to breakfast not only on time, but _willingly_.

 

Ron recovered first and slapped Shiloe on the back, making him groan good-naturedly.

 

“ _Must_ you do that _all the time_? I’m going to have bruises, for Merlin’s sake!”

 

Hermione giggled. “Well, we’re just happy to see you here.” She said pointedly, on the verge of being reproachful.

 

Shiloe pinned her with a teasing stare. “You know, you’d be a lot cuter if you lost the attitude. What do you say, give it a try? For today?”

 

Hermione flushed and huffed. “You need someone to keep you in line.” She said primly.

 

Shiloe turned to Ron and shrugged, seeming to say, ‘Well, I tried,’ through the gesture.

 

“Mate, there’s no reasoning with her. Don’t even try.”

 

“Ronald Weasley!”

 

Ron paled at the sound of his full name coming from Hermione’s lips.

 

“Shite.” He whispered.

 

Shiloe sat back and got comfortable to watch the show.

 

Honestly, Ron needed to learn that silence was sometimes the best option.

 

*****

 

Shiloe sat in History of Magic reading his book and taking careful notes while Binns droned on in the background. Suddenly, something was poking him in the back.

 

He turned to see Neville holding a note. He took it quickly, opening it on his lap, where the sleeping Ron would hide it from Hermione’s view.

 

S,

 

        I need to talk to you.

 

        Can we meet in your room for lunch?

 

                BZ

 

Shiloe’s eyes scanned the room, finding the dark-skinned Italian easily. He locked eyes with him and subtly nodded, then turned back to his notes, slipping the letter in his pocket.

 

‘Binns is such a shite teacher.’ Shiloe complained inwardly, continuing to read and take notes from the book.

 

*****

 

Shiloe set his bag down next to the chair and sat, eyeing the steak Blaise was cutting carefully. “Feeling carnivorous today?” He teased.

 

Blaise sighed, taking a bite of the steak, then looking at Shiloe. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. The full moon is in a week. Next Monday.” He said solemnly.

 

“All right. So what does that mean for me, exactly?” Shiloe asked, folding his hands on the table in front of him as Blaise took another bite.

 

“I’m probably going to need you with me, but that could pose a problem-“

 

Shiloe shook his head. “It won’t be a problem. This weekend I finish the Animagus Reveale potion and attempt the transformation for the first time.” He said proudly.

 

Blaise paused in his eating, putting his fork down and frowning at Shiloe. “Do you have the power at your disposal to do that? At your age?”

 

“I have access to Harry’s latent power levels, yes. That power is available solely to me until he reaches seventeen years of age.”

 

Blaise’s eyes widened. “Really? What’s it like to have that kind of power at our age?” He asked in a near-whisper.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Hm, I wouldn’t know. I’m actually two years older than Harry. This body doesn’t reflect it, but it is the truth.” He revealed, folding his arms over his chest. “I’m old enough to use my power responsibly, for the most part.”

 

Blaise pouted. “That’s so not fair! Why do you have that kind of power if you don’t plan to use it?”

 

“Why give that kind of power to someone who would _abuse_ it?” Shiloe countered with a smirk.

 

Blaise sighed. “Well, I suppose you have a point, there.”

 

Shiloe chuckled. “So, I’ll keep you company. What do you think will happen?” He asked curiously.

 

“Well, obviously, he’ll probably want to chat. Shiloe are one of the few creatures that can understand them, and I’ve never met any of the others. I get Wolfsbane, from Professor Snape, of course.” He added hurriedly.

 

Shiloe smiled. “Even if you didn’t, I don’t _fear_ you. I’m yours, and you are mine. You can’t hurt me.” He said easily.

 

Blaise smiled shyly, and suddenly became very intent on cutting his steak perfectly. “Well, anyway, if your form permits it, he may… Well… You’re _his_ mate, too, so…”

 

“I’m perfectly alright with that.” Shiloe interrupted.

 

Blaise looked up in surprise. “Alright with—What?!”

 

“If your wolf wants to have sex. I may have a form that allows it, and if so, I’m fine with the idea.” Shiloe clarified.

 

Blaise flushed and nodded, staring at his plate again. “Okay. Um… That’s good, then.” He decided.

 

Shiloe smiled. “Don’t be so nervous. I know what you are, it’s not going to shock or repulse me when you transform, and I’m not going to leave you when I see your ‘hideous dark secret.’” He rolled his eyes mockingly. “It’s a Werewolf. A creature, much like _myself_. Big deal. Any other deep, dark secrets you have? Do you wear girl’s underclothes? If you do, we may need to discuss things. I’d want a picture, of course, but if I wanted a girl, one of my anchors would have tits.” He said seriously.

 

Blaise stared at him silently for a moment, then burst into laughter.

 

Shiloe smirked as Blaise continued to laugh for two full minutes, smugly congratulating himself the entire time. At least his anchor was no longer worried. Mission accomplished.

 

“If you _ever_ see me in girl’s clothing, I want you to take me to St. Mungo’s _immediately_.” Blaise said once he could speak again.

 

Shiloe pouted. “Can I at _least_ stop by the bedroom first? Just for a picture and a quickie?” He asked hopefully.

 

“ _No_!” Blaise shouted, chuckling again. “Pictures can be stolen. No, no, no.”

 

“Prat. Anyway, finish your lunch. I’m going to stay here and chat with Helga-“

 

“No.” Both Blaise and Shiloe looked over to where Lo stood, surprised.

 

Shiloe frowned. “Do I need to make an _appointment_?” He asked sarcastically.

 

“Be silent, Little One.” She told him sharply, before turning to Blaise. “I am Shiloe. You may call me Lo, since there are two Shiloe here.” She added. “If I still produced a scent, you would smell the difference this close to the full moon, and I am not one to use an unfair advantage. He is my descendant, therefore, he is Pack.” Lo said, indicating Shiloe. Then, she smiled, and added, “You are of _his_ Pack, so, by extension, you are part of my Pack as well. You will all find out, in time, of my existence.” She turned to Shiloe. “Now, Little One, what did you want?”

 

Shiloe sighed, standing and walking to the couch to let Blaise eat in peace. “For one, could you not call me that? And also, thanks for the workout. I’m actually happy and my shields are holding well today.”

 

Lo smiled proudly. “I’m glad to hear that.” She said, then added, “Little One.”

 

“Well, then, I suppose that’s my answer.” Shiloe rolled his eyes.

 

Lo giggled. “I will be dormant again in three days, and I’m not sure when my next active period will be, so in the meantime, you will continue to have Rowena teach you what she thinks you need to learn, and I will teach you skills Shiloe can use whenever we are both active at the same time.” She told him.

 

Shiloe nodded. “Alright. What else is Rowena going to teach me?”

 

Lo smiled secretively. “Did you know you can become immune to Veritaserum?” She whispered.

 

Shiloe’s breathing stopped and his eyes grew comically wide. “Holy fuck. And you know how?” He asked eagerly.

 

“We all were, in life. No one else ever knew, of course. That kind of power, in the wrong hands, could be disastrous.” She pinned him with an intent stare. “None of your anchors will be given the same protection, mind. You are the only one. You and Harry will be able to resist it, but you will look and sound like it is affecting you normally.”

 

Shiloe nodded. “Bloody amazing.” He breathed.

 

“It is painful.” Lo told him warningly. “The process you will need to undergo to gain the immunity. And dangerous. You will probably be in near-seclusion here for about a week while we help you through the transition.”

 

Shiloe raised an eyebrow. “ _Near_ -seclusion meaning, what, exactly?”

 

Lo smiled. “One anchor will be near to assist us in caring for you, and will take an Unbreakable Vow of silence about everything that happens in that time.” She finished.

 

“And I have to decide who.” Shiloe finished.

 

Lo inclined her head once in a nod.

 

Shiloe sighed. “Well, shite, that’s not going to be hard at all.” He said sarcastically. “All I have to do is decide who can watch me in pain and mortal peril and be trusted to not have a heart attack over it.” He chuckled. “I’d say Severus, but I don’t know if he’ll be speaking to me by the time we do this.”

 

Lo smiled. “It is your choice, and not one we are willing or able to make for you. I’m sorry.” She said simply.

 

“Shi, we have to get to class in ten minutes.” Blaise said, standing. “We should get going.”

 

Shiloe stood and nodded to Lo. “Well, thanks for the info. I’ll keep that in mind and decide.”

 

He led Blaise to the door that had appeared so that they could split up and kissed him. “I’ll see you and Draco later?” He checked.

 

“Yeah. Oh, and Draco wanted to talk to you tonight. He said something’s been on his mind.” Blaise said. “Wouldn’t say what, though.”

 

Shiloe nodded. “Alright. See you later, then.”

 

Blaise left and Shiloe headed out the main door, heading to find Ron before Divination.

 

*****

 

Shiloe groaned and rolled his neck, having spent the last twenty minutes resolutely _not_ paying attention. “I think I’m dropping Divination.” He decided a little louder than he had intended to, causing several heads to turn his way and Trelawney to scowl at him.

 

She drew herself up to her full, less-than-imposing height. “Young man, Divination is a _fine_ art-“

 

“That I apparently have no talent for.” Shiloe finished loudly, cutting her off. “Or hadn’t you noticed?” He finished in a calm but cool tone.

 

Trelawney sighed. “Indeed, I have seen in your aura that you do not possess the Sight.”

 

Shiloe nodded. “That being the case, I should take another class that I can actually be _useful_ in, should I not?”

 

“I suppose… That _would_ be best.” Trelawney admitted. “In that case, I would suggest Ancient Runes. It can be learned without the Sight, and is very useful in assisting spells and rituals. It can even be used to craft Talismans.” She told him.

 

Shiloe smiled. “Thank you. I will stay here for the rest of the class, and I will talk to Dumbledore when I get the chance.” He said.

 

“Very well. May I read your birth chart for the class before you leave us?”

 

Shiloe reluctantly handed it over, preparing to hear the gruesome details of his last dire predictions.

 


	29. Battles Won

“And that part about you getting impaled in a blood ritual, mate. That might happen if you take Ancient Runes. Should stick to Muggle Studies, really.” Ron joked, mouth full of half-chewed food.

 

Shiloe closed his eyes. “Please, _swallow_. You’re repulsive, really.”

 

Ron swallowed—loudly. “Aw, don’t be such a _girl_.”

 

Hermione sighed, looking across the table at Shiloe’s pallor and taking pity on him. “Ron, really, some people have _manners_. You might actually get a date someday if you acquired some.”

 

Shiloe snorted.

 

“Hey, I could get a date!” Ron claimed.

 

“Really? I’ll believe that when I see it.” Hermione said primly.

 

Shiloe looked up as a paper butterfly flew its way toward him from the staff table. It unfolded in front of him to reveal a letter from Dumbledore.

 

        Mr. Potter,

 

                Please meet me after dinner to discuss your epiphany today in Divination.

 

                 A. Dumbledore

 

                  P. S. The password is “Pepper Imps.”

 

Shiloe folded up the letter. “Looks like I’m switching classes after dinner.” He said lowly to Ron and Hermione. “Do you think Harry will be okay with Ancient Runes?” He asked them.

 

Hermione shrugged. “I don’t see why not. It’s very useful. Much better than taking Divination, with Trelawney teaching.”

 

Ron frowned. “I don’t see what’s so bad about it. It’s easy work.” He said lightly.

 

“I can’t learn anything from it.” Shiloe explained. “It’s useless to me, and I don’t like wasting my time.”

 

Ron shrugged and concentrated on eating, while Hermione nodded in agreement. “And just think how hard it would be to pass the Divination N.E.W.T.s if you don’t learn anything from the class!” She declared vehemently. “Which reminds me, we should really start studying for our O.W.L.s soon…”

 

“Honestly, Mione, they’re two bloody years away!” Ron protested, mouth full.

 

“ _Ugh_!” Shiloe decided, pushing his plate away. “That’s it, I’m done! Good evening, you two.” He said curtly, nodding to Ron and Hermione as he got his things and headed to his room.

 

He heard Hermione scolding Ron for his lack of table manners as he walked out of the Great Hall. He sighed and headed for an alcove where he could think for a moment in relative peace. He ducked behind a tapestry and sat on a ledge built-into the wall, pulling his legs to his chest to hide his feet from view.

 

So, he had to decide who was going to help him through the painful and dangerous process of gaining immunity to Veritaserum. He only hoped that whoever he ended up choosing would be able to handle it.

 

Blaise couldn’t. He was a submissive, he needed Shiloe to be his strength. He didn’t have the luxury of weakness with Blaise. And he didn’t _want_ to show his weakness to Draco. Not just yet.

 

Cedric would be a wise choice, since he _had_ to choose. He could probably handle seeing Shiloe fight through it, and while he may hate it, he’d likely understand why it was necessary.

 

Sirius would worry himself into a right state, and Shiloe was determined to spare the man the frustration of seeing his pain and being useless to help.

 

Severus would be a good choice, but they were still in uncertain waters, so Shiloe would reconsider that option when it came time, and see if things were looking better with the man.

 

And Lucius…

 

Shiloe wasn’t quite sure what to make of him. He had stayed mostly to himself since his arrival, taking meals in his room and occasionally coming out to read or talk calmly and quietly with Salazar or Helga. Shiloe had noticed the man looking at him frequently, seeming as though he, too, was trying to decide what exactly his place was in their rather haphazard Pack.

 

Things were, so far, confusing as hell.

 

And they were looking like they were only going to get worse from here, at least for a short while.

 

He thought of Dumbledore’s request and sighed, getting back on his feet and emerging from behind the tapestry to come face-to-face with one Severus Snape, resident Potions Master.

 

“Oh, fancy meeting you here. Aren’t you leaving dinner a bit early?” He asked the Professor.

 

Severus sneered. “It has just come to my attention that Lucius is staying in your chambers. I was on my way to see him.”

 

Shiloe sighed. “Fine. You’ll have access.” He said. “There’s no password. But the wards will let you in by yourself for tonight.”

 

“Are you able to control the wards of the castle?” Severus asked in surprise.

 

Shiloe smirked. “No. Only those to my rooms. I have complete control over them, as they are my birthright.”

 

“Where are you going?” Severus asked, looking surprised at his own question.

 

“I need to speak with Dumbledore about replacing Divination with Ancient Runes. Something Harry and I will be able to use.” The teen said dryly.

 

“That’s a good decision.” Severus said, shocking Shiloe a bit. “You shouldn’t waste a class period that you could spend learning a valuable skill by sitting in a room smelling potpourri and drinking tea.”

 

Shiloe snorted. “On that, we agree.”

 

And just like that, any tension between them was abandoned.

 

Shiloe thanked Salazar silently for the unspoken laws he had set between Slytherins. One was that any feuds were immediately forgiven and forgotten when both sides found something they could agree upon, however trivial the agreement was. As the most singled-out House in Hogwarts, they needed a way to end fights quickly and peaceably. Their solidarity and sense of comradeship was the only thing that kept them safe at night, in a school full of students that would probably prefer them dead come morning.

 

“So, I’ll be seeing you later?” Shiloe asked.

 

Severus sighed. “Sadly, it would appear so.”

 

Shiloe chuckled and headed to Dumbledore’s office, feeling Severus’ gaze on his back the whole time.

 

Severus convinced himself that it wasn’t lecherous if his admiration of the boy’s backside was purely aesthetic. ‘Of course not. I am merely admiring the contours.’ He assured himself, as he tried to forget how well those ‘contours’ had felt around and under him.

 

*****

 

Shiloe sat in the empty office and crossed his legs, admiring what would one day become his office. He distantly thought of Simba looking over his kingdom from Pride Rock, and smirked.

 

‘Heir of the Four.’

 

Shiloe looked up to see Fawkes perched next to the Sorting Hat. “Oh, hello.” He said, slipping into Phoenix-speak, a trilling, rolling sound, at times sibilant and at times crooning, depending on inflection. The melodic quality of the Phoenix’s tongue made it sound close to singing, though without words and with a distinct warbling sound.

 

‘You are the elder spirit, are you not?’ Fawkes asked, ruffling his feathers.

 

Shiloe inclined his head. “You can see that I am.” He said, knowing that Phoenixes would see the form of the current consciousness, not the person’s physical body. They were, after all, nearly one with the magic of the world around them.

 

‘Ah, yes. You are like the Seer, then. I recognize the feel of your magical core, now. I was Bonded to her, in the past, you know.’ Fawkes said calmly.

 

Shiloe sighed. Talking with a Phoenix was tiring. They could take hours to get to the point, because those that could understand them were notably rare, and they were highly sociable creatures. “Yes, I am Shiloe. I have a meeting with the Headmaster-“

 

‘I’ve locked him out.’ Fawkes said shortly, amusement thick in the quivering voice.

 

“You… What?” Shiloe laughed aloud. “That’s cheating, I do believe.” He said approvingly. “Good job, though, pulling it off like that.”

 

‘I got lucky, with you coming here early. Thought I wouldn’t get a chance to speak with you alone for quite some time, yet. Anyway, I wanted to welcome you formally to Hogwarts as future Headmaster, rather than a student, and let you know that the blood heir’s override password into every locked area of the school, including each common room, is ‘Blood of the Four, I lay at your door. Open now unto me, and be calm evermore.’ Place a drop of your blood, or any combination of all four Founders’ blood, and the wards will allow passage for that person for the rest of their life. Since you have all four represented in your blood, you can only allow yourself the override, but in cases of emergency, there are vials of blood in Rowena’s lab.’

 

Shiloe raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you a bit worried that I’ll use that info to sneak into my anchors’ beds at night?” He asked sardonically.

 

Fawkes cocked his head in an unsurprisingly birdlike manner. ‘No. Should I be? Would that be _bad_ , for you?’

 

Shiloe shrugged. “Well, no. But most authority figures would hesitate to give their charge such free access to sex.”

 

‘I’m not your parent. Dumbledore comes.’ Fawkes said, turning to ignore Shiloe.

 

“Ah, Shiloe, my boy!” Dumbledore appeared unruffled, but Shiloe could tell that his voice was just a little bit strained.

 

Shiloe raised an eyebrow. His boy? “Not in the least. What did you want, Dumbledore?”

 

“I am your professor, Shiloe, and you will address me as such.” Dumbledore said firmly and coolly.

 

“Really?” Shiloe asked in feigned interest. “I don’t remember getting a Hogwarts letter addressed to Shiloe. Until I do, at which point I will probably attempt to kill you for risking our lives yet _again_ , Dumbledore it is.”

 

Dumbledore frowned. “Shiloe, what can I do to make you not _hate_ me quite so much?” He asked beseechingly. When he saw the very un-Harry-like expression cross the youth’s face, he nearly recoiled.

 

Shiloe grinned savagely, letting his bloodlust show in his eyes. “Give me the Dursleys.” He said softly. “Let me do to them what they deserve. What I should have been allowed to do two weeks ago, had they not been in Auror custody.”

 

“I can _not_ do that, Shiloe. Surely you understand that my hands are tied, at this late stage.” Dumbledore said resignedly.

 

“Then we cannot be friends.” Shiloe replied coolly, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. “You denied me my justice.”

 

Dumbledore sighed, looking defeated. “So be it. What is this I hear about you dropping Divination? Is that not Harry’s choice to make?”

 

Shiloe sighed. “He has no choice but to agree in this matter. I’m not going to sit by and watch him waste a class period on something he has no ability in and can never learn. He will take Ancient Runes, and I will help him study it. It can be done, even now, with a bit of hard work, and I am willing to put that in. Plus, I have the Founders to help me learn it while not in class. I will catch up and make sure that Harry does the same.”

 

“I’m sorry, but until Harry decides to drop Divination on his own-“

 

“I will be attending Ancient Runes nevertheless, with or without your consent. Do you really want to look like a fool for such a trivial reason?” Shiloe asked.

 

Dumbledore pressed his lips together. “Do you want to expose your existence for such a trivial reason?” He returned calmly.

 

Shiloe smirked. “It’s not so trivial, on my side. We need useful knowledge, as much as we can get.”

 

“Very well.” Dumbledore sighed, pulling a roll of parchment out of his desk drawer and writing a brief letter. “Give this to Professor Babbling when you go to her next class. You will be in the same class as your year mates. Ms. Granger is one of the top of the class, so let her tutor you and you should catch up quickly.” He said.

 

Shiloe smiled thinly, feeling victorious. “Thank you.” He said neutrally.

 

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. “Is there anything you’d like to discuss with me, perhaps?” He asked.

 

Shiloe pretended to think for a second. “Nope, can’t say there is. Bye, then.” He left, heading for Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. He got in and she immediately appeared, as if on cue.

 

“Ooohhhh, I’ve heard about what happened to _you_.” She cooed, hovering near him. “Is it true that you have a _Shiloe_?!” She asked with a certain morbid curiosity.

 

Shiloe sighed. “And just where did you hear _that_?!” He hissed.

 

Myrtle’s eyes widened innocently. “Oooh, I don’t know.” She sang. “A little birdie told me?” She evaded.

 

“Fine.” Shiloe growled. “Just don’t tell anyone, unless you want this bathroom exorcised.” He threatened.

 

“You wouldn’t _dare_!” She gasped.

 

Shiloe raised his eyebrows at her incredulously. “ _Wouldn’t_ I?” He asked challengingly. “Have you heard tell of what Shiloe are willing to do to protect their privacy? And of how far we can go while still being legally protected from prosecution? I’d be within my rights, and I have no morals stopping me from forcing you to find peace.”

 

Myrtle glared at him. “Fine, I heard it from Ginny Weasley. She wanted someone to talk to, and she picked me since she trusts me with her secrets. I won’t tell them to anyone who doesn’t already _know_.” The ghostly girl pouted.

 

Shiloe sighed. “I suppose I just have to trust that you’re being honest with me. Keep it quiet for me?” He asked.

 

Myrtle smiled and batted her eyelashes at him. “Sure I can. And if you die while you’re still attending here, we can share this bathroom.” She offered.

 

“Then I shall endeavour to survive my education.” Shiloe drawled. “But thank you for the offer.”

 

“So, why did you come in here?” Myrtle asked.

 

“Actually, I thought you would leave me alone.” Shiloe told her. “Silly of me, wasn’t that?”

 

Myrtle looked disgruntled. “I can tell when someone needs to talk. You need to talk about it! So _talk_!” She shouted at him.

 

Shiloe raised an eyebrow. “Fine. I’ll talk.” He leaned against the wall. “So, one of my anchors is mad at me, or maybe more at himself. He’s not used to being with… Guys, and I don’t know why he’s having trouble with it if it’s something I need. He’s kept me safe in the past, so you’d think what I need from him would be the most important part of this, right?” He asked irritably. “But, anyway, he’s not speaking to me, or he wasn’t, but he kind of did a little while ago, and I’m not sure if things are really alright between us yet.” Shiloe began pacing, unable to stop the mad rush of words as he vented to the ghost. “I mean, he’s not the sort of guy that makes it easy to apologize or the type to just forgive and forget, you know? I suppose I won’t know for _sure_ until I go to my rooms and see him, but, I’m not sure what I’ll find when I get there, and that makes me distinctly uneasy.” He finished.

 

“Go see him. Oh, and also, I think the problem isn’t your _gender_ , but more how he’s the same age as your father.” Myrtle pointed out, and Shiloe groaned at her accurate guess.


	30. Reaffirming Old Bonds

I have mistakenly put Lucius and Severus in the same year in this story. I don’t remember doing so, just found it on the re-read. Sorry, just suspend disbelief for a few paragraphs, it passes quickly, I promise.

 

 

 

 

Severus saw the door materialize as he approached, and let himself into Shiloe’s common Room. He raised an eyebrow at Black. “Where is Lucius?” He asked.

 

Sirius sighed, pointing toward Helga’s room. “In there. Have fun.” He said distractedly, looking over a book of popular practical jokes of the Founders’ days. He was especially intrigued with the one that made an illusion of fire appear on the victim’s trouser leg, but only the victim and the caster could see the fire. It made for great fun for any audience that happened to see the victim flailing madly about for no apparent reason.

 

Severus entered Helga’s bedroom and saw the door to the Saferoom slightly ajar. He approached the doorway. “Lucius?”

 

The blonde came out of the bathroom, buttoning up his shirt. “Severus, I didn’t expect you to visit so soon.” He said with a smile. “I am glad I sent an elf to the manor for different clothes. I hate you seeing me looking less than my best, after all.”

 

Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes. Lucius was ever the flirt, but he preferred to have his conquests approach _him_.

 

Severus was the only one that never had.

 

Lucius had tried from fourth year aboard the Express, when he had cornered Severus and stolen a brief kiss, to tease and cajole the enigmatic potions prodigy into pursuing him. But Severus had refused to fall victim to the same game he had seen the blond aristocrat play with so many in their year, tossing them callously aside when they ceased to amuse him, and moving on to the next.

 

His resistance paid off in their sixth year when, over the Christmas holiday, Lucius approached him and asked Severus to be in an exclusive relationship with him, until the blond had to marry Narcissa, as his father had planned.

 

For his patience, Lucius allowed Severus to take the dominant role, something the Malfoy had allowed no one else to do before Severus, and still refused with anyone other than the Potions Master.

 

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Lucius asked, sitting in one of the two chairs that sat on the opposite side of the room from the bed. The room was a strange mixture of common room, bedchamber and kitchenette, it seemed.

 

Severus took the other chair. “I heard from Draco that you were here. And that you are an anchor to Shiloe, as well.” He finished in a low tone.

 

Lucius smirked. “Ah, yes. I am looking forward to consummating _that_ relationship, once we work out exactly where we stand. Shiloe are said to be remarkably accommodating in the bedroom.”

 

“Lucius, you realize that he is the same age as your son?!” Severus snapped.

 

Lucius frowned. “He is _Shiloe_ , Severus.” The man stated patiently, as if speaking to a small child.

 

Severus sneered. “What does that have to do with anything?!” The man snapped.

 

Lucius sighed. “And here I had thought we’d found the limit of things your mother failed to explain properly to you. Honestly, the woman should have at least taught you things Purebloods would consider common knowledge. Where _else_ did she expect you to learn these things?” Lucius shook his head with a weary smile on his face. “Severus, for creatures such as Shiloe, that need sex to thrive, there is no legal age of consent. In fact, in any legal proceedings pertaining to them, age cannot be brought up _at all_. It is simply not practical to put restrictions on a creature that cannot help its needs, and could be created well before the Witch or Wizard has reached the legal age of consent. A Shiloe cannot choose to leave an anchor as one might leave a girlfriend one has ceased to love. They need something from each one that they cannot get from another, even if they themselves do not know what that something is.” Lucius smirked. “And I feel no shame in enjoying what fate has gifted me with. The body he shares with Mr. Potter is a fine form, indeed.”

 

Severus chuckled. “Lucius, one can almost hear the perverse thoughts running through your mind.” He rebuked, processing the new information rapidly.

 

Lucius met his eyes and raised a brow. “Well? What about you?” He asked.

 

Severus shifted only subtly, but Lucius’ eyes narrowed in victory. “What _about_ me?” He asked.

 

“Severus, you sneaky fox! And how was our boy?” Lucius asked, leaning back with a smirk.

 

Severus flushed. “I have no idea what you mean by that.” He said.

 

Lucius hummed in teasing disbelief. “Fine, I’ll just have to see for myself. I wonder if he’d ever wear my collar…”

 

“He might.” Severus spoke softly, giving in to Lucius’ prodding.

 

Lucius’ eyes darkened. “Oh?” The single word was spoken softly, knowingly, and Severus was unable to meet Lucius’ eyes as he explained.

 

“He definitely displayed certain… Submissive qualities while he was with me.” He admitted.

 

“Might I ask what, exactly, you were doing to bring them out?” Lucius asked, smothering a chuckle.

 

Severus flushed a deep red, something most people would have had a heart attack to see.

 

Lucius himself had only seen Severus reach that particular shade a handful of times.

 

“He needed to rebuild his emotional shields, but was at the point of magical exhaustion. I trust you know how Shiloe recharge their energies?” Severus asked tersely.

 

Lucius chuckled. “And of course, you were the only anchor that was learned in Occlumency. That doesn’t answer my question, Severus. What were you doing to bring out the sub in him? I don’t quite think vanilla, missionary-position, garden-variety sex would inspire that.”

 

Severus’ flushed refused to abate. “I might have cuffed him to the bed.” He mumbled.

 

Lucius laughed heartily. “Oh, Severus, what I would have paid to have shared your mind in that moment! I imagine you surprised _yourself_ with that action!” He wiped his eyes as his laughter subsided. “Sorry, _do_ go on.” He encouraged.

 

Severus ground his teeth and huffed. “I _do_ hate you sometimes, Lucius. I hadn’t quite expected to do that, it just… Happened. I had him in a cock ring and blindfolded, too. Merlin, he moaned so loudly.” Severus sighed and buried his face in his hands. “He said he trusted me to do _anything_.” He whispered. “Lucius, I don’t deserve this.” He said softly.

 

Lucius snorted. “And you believe that _I_ do? We may be less-than-innocent, and we may have our faults, but Shiloe still needs us. We need have no dealings with Potter until the time comes that we are faced with no other choice.” He said evenly. “Think about it, Severus.” Lucius let his voice drop, though there was no chance of being overheard. “You will be receiving regular sex, in the flavour you most prefer, with an attractive, willing young partner. You will be doing the Boy-Who-Lived a favour at the same time, by keeping his Shiloe alive and well. It is always good to have the Saviour indebted to you.” Lucius pointed out.

 

Severus shrugged. “It is difficult.” He said simply.

 

Lucius sighed. “I suppose, for you, it would be. Purebloods are taught from a young age that a Shiloe is made of pure magic. Thus, their physical age does not apply, or even _exist_ , really. There is always a physical representation of the Shiloe’s form, but their true essence is not subject to the rules of time and age.” He shrugged. “I do not think of him as being Mr. Potter’s age, and neither should you.”

 

Severus shook his head. “I will need time to consider this.” He said.

 

Lucius nodded. “Of course. How is Draco doing in class? Not falling behind at all, I trust?”

 

Severus shook his head. “Not at all. Indeed, I believe he may ask for an Apprenticeship with me by the end of the year.” He said in mild surprise. “If he does, I will have to accept. He is capable of wonderful things with proper effort.”

 

Lucius smiled proudly, giving nothing away. Indeed, he had seen the Potions Apprenticeship paperwork in Draco’s homework, already filled out and ready for Severus’ signature come the end of Draco’s fourth year. “Is he top of the class yet?” Lucius asked drolly, knowing the answer.

 

Severus smirked. “Of course. Right behind-“

 

“That Granger chit.” Lucius finished with a sigh. “I am not surprised. It is irritating, though. If only he had been one year off in either direction, the Malfoy family would have retained our record of always obtaining the number one role in academics.” He lamented for the thousandth time.

 

“He has the best competition of all past Malfoys.” Severus allowed.

 

Lucius smiled. “I am proud of him. He does so very well.”

 

“Any news from Narcissa?” Severus asked.

 

Lucius smiled. “Owls have found me through the clearing in the forbidden forest connected to this room.” He remarked with amusement. “It is really very curious. But, no.” He sobered. “Total silence from her. I have no idea what, if anything, she is planning. And I still cannot return to the manor yet.”

 

“Draco says you are now divorced?” Severus ventured.

 

Lucius glanced at Severus coyly from beneath his lashes. “I am. Does this make you happy, Severus? And here I thought you my _dearest_ friend.” He teased.

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Narcissa was in my way.” He said simply.

 

Lucius laughed softly. “You are such a _jealous_ man.”

 

“I do not apologize for my faults.” Severus said firmly.

 

Lucius got up and kicked his shoes off, pulling Severus to his feet. “Come, Severus. Let’s get into bed.” He said lightly.

 

Severus flushed, though only slightly. “Lucius, we are not seventeen any longer!” He protested, being pulled to the side of the bed despite his resistance.

 

Lucius pushed him into the bed and pulled his shoes off, tossing them across the room gleefully. “I know! But I am a free man once again, Severus, and I intend to act like it! So let’s relax and not worry about my _ex_ -wife, for once.” He finished in a calmer tone, lying beside Severus in the bed and laying his head on the man’s chest.

 

Severus’ hand began carding through his hair, and Lucius sighed. “I missed this.” The blond said happily, eyes closing.

 

*****

 

“How long have they been like that?”

 

“I found them like this ten minutes ago.”

 

“They look so _cute_!”

 

“Helga, shh!”

 

Salazar sighed. “I am disappointed in them, I must say.” He drawled. “Cuddling like this without putting up proper wards.”

 

“Oh, like I would let them come to harm! They were perfectly safe and they knew it!” Shiloe hissed, his eyes watching the two sleeping men, curled together in the big bed fully clothed, looking very cosy.

 

Severus was on his back, one arm wrapped snugly around Lucius’ shoulders, while the blond was laying half-atop Severus’ chest, splayed over the expanse, snoring softly.

 

Rowena and Helga were smiling widely, and Neville was trying not to laugh too loudly. The quiet giggles were easy enough to smother.

 

He had found them sleeping and ran out to get Shiloe’s attention before bed. He didn’t want the men to kill him, but this was something Shiloe had to see.

 

Shiloe smiled. “Well, I think we’d best let them sleep for now. They could use it, and it’s too late for Severus to get back to sleep later.” He spelled the blankets more snugly around the still-dressed men and chuckled. “They’ll just have to wake up midway through the night in wrinkled clothes and have a dreadfully long day tomorrow.” Shiloe said in amusement, before taking Neville’s hand. “Let’s get to bed, Nev.”

 

As they left, Lucius felt a small smile curve his lips as he wrapped both legs firmly around Severus’ thigh. One day, he and Severus would both be curled in bed with Shiloe between them, totally spent and sated.

 

And on Shiloe’s neck, dangling from a black leather collar, would rest a tiny silver serpent with opal eyes.

 

*****

 

“So.” Shiloe propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at Neville’s drowsy face.

 

“Mm?”

 

“Draco had an interesting question for me today.”

 

Neville nodded. “M’kay.” He closed his eyes, deciding that Shiloe just wanted to talk, and he could doze through it.

 

Shiloe narrowed his eyes at the action, and decided to use the full shock value of the proposal. “He asked if he could have a threesome with you and me.” He stated baldly.

 

Neville’s eyes popped open. “ _What_?!”

 

Shiloe smirked. “You heard me. It’s fully up to you, and I told him that. I said I’d tell you what he wants, and when you’re ready, _if_ you ever want to, you can tell him, or you can have me do it.”

 

Neville’s face reddened. “How… How would that even work?” He asked. “I don’t have two holes l-like a girl, and I don’t think that two… Um…”

 

Shiloe gaped at him. “Oh, no! Not like that! Merlin, _no_.” He chuckled. “There are other ways for three guys to have sex together. For an example, you still haven’t taken me. I was thinking you could do that while Draco fucked you. And forgive the term, but I think that might be all it is to him, so keep that in mind.”

 

Neville rolled his eyes. “I’m happy with you, Shi. I don’t _need_ anybody else.” He said firmly. “I’ll think about it, but it wouldn’t mean anything to me, either. You’re all I need. Let’s go to sleep now.”

 

Shiloe curled an arm around Neville and felt his lips curl into a smile at his anchor’s words.

 

Then, he sighed. ‘Wait until you’re sixteen.’ He thought wryly.

 

*****

 

Shiloe smirked, watching Neville shift uncomfortably at the Gryffindor table as he ate his fruit and cottage cheese.

 

The teen had in a small, powder-blue butt plug, and Shiloe had instructed him to keep it in all day, removing it only when necessary and replacing it as soon as he was done.

 

He knew it would be removed after class, and that it would be an anchor removing it, not Shiloe, but that was all he had been told.

 

He tried to determine who it would be by which anchor seemed to focus on him most, but he caught both Draco and Cedric watching him over breakfast, several times each. By the end of breakfast, he was worried that _both_ might be involved in the process.

 

“Uh, Sh-Harry?” He asked, on the way out of the great hall, the plug within him shifting subtly.

 

“Yeah?” Shiloe asked, glancing out the corner of his eye at him as they walked.

 

“How many people are going to be… There… After class?”

 

Shiloe smirked. “Oh, only one. But he doesn’t know yet, so he can’t even give you a hint.” He chuckled darkly. “Oh, the suspense.” He drawled in sadistic glee. 

 

Neville couldn’t agree more.

 


	31. Welcome to the Pack

Shiloe sighed listlessly, letting his mind drift as he rested his head on his History of Magic text, his notes completed beside it. For once, he wished he could sleep through the class.

 

Unfortunately, Shiloe needed little sleep, and he spent most of each night awake, kissing and cuddling whoever was sharing his bed, bathing himself in their peaceful scent.

 

He felt along the bonds, checking in on his anchors. He felt Blaise’s wolf stir when he brushed through Blaise’s mind, and he soothed the creature, feeling the strain upon Blaise’s mental shields ease as his wolf sleepily rumbled in contentment.

 

Draco was dozing, thinking of sweets and sex. Shiloe found himself amused by the mixture of adult and childish themes the blond dreamt about.

 

Cedric was thinking about the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and was considering entering.

 

Shiloe ground his teeth, thinking of how dangerous the Tournament was said to be.

 

That was just not on.

 

He’d have to talk to Cedric later.

 

*****

 

Shiloe dropped his bag next to the couch and sighed.

 

“Would you like to complete the Animagus Reveale potion today? You have a free block and then lunch. It should provide enough time.” Rowena asked him.

 

“Love to, but can’t. Granger’s coming over to start tutoring me in Ancient Runes.” He grimaced. “ _Alone_. Merlin save me.” He muttered.

 

Helga chuckled. “Ah, but today is a day for strange happenings.” She said vacantly.

 

Shiloe smiled at her. “Is it?” He asked indulgently.

 

“Mm-hm.” Helga confirmed, and then began softly chanting in a language he had never heard before.

 

Shiloe glanced at Salazar, who was sitting in his usual chair near the fire, writing in a book this time. The man looked up and caught his eye, and they shared a fond yet amused smile.

 

Shiloe liked Helga more and more each day. She was refreshing, not too cuddly, and gave him the space he craved only when he needed it. Due to her having her own Shiloe and the lack of mental walls between the two, there was a slight bleed-through of powers, and the empathy helped her know exactly how he needed to be treated at any given time.

 

Her perception could be frighteningly accurate at times, though.

 

Hadn’t she just said at the end of summer when Draco had been brought up that “Sometimes a bitter tongue can conceal the sweetest of hearts?”

 

And Shiloe had already seen Draco’s tears, when confronted with the truth of his father’s dark side, proving just how young the blond really was, under all the boastfulness and arrogance of youth.

 

Draco was really just a spoiled boy that was barely beginning his journey into adulthood, while Harry had been forced to grow up so much more in almost the same amount of time.

 

In terms of life experience, they were years apart.

 

Shiloe shook himself out of his thoughts when he heard a no-nonsense knock at the door. He let Hermione in and led her and her notes to the table, grabbing a quill and some parchment.

 

Hermione quickly arranged her notes and folded her hands on the top of them, looking at him.

 

“Yes?” Shiloe asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I want to know why you don’t like Muggles. Please. I’ll keep an open mind and try to understand, I swear, but if we’re going to spend this much time together I want you to give me at least that much.” She said firmly.

 

Shiloe sighed. “Doing that requires that I tell you more about myself than I am comfortable with.” He told her tightly.

 

She stared at him unflinchingly. “That’s my offer. You can always have Malfoy teach you. He’s in the same class as us, same block and all.” She said coolly.

 

‘Oohhh, she should be in Slytherin. If only she weren’t Muggleborn…’ He thought approvingly. “Draco takes horribly confusing notes. He’s a creative learner. I’m logical, so are you. This is more beneficial to me.” He growled.

 

Hermione simply stared at him for several long moments, obviously wondering how he knew that, but not enough to be dissuaded from her goal.

 

Shiloe gritted his teeth, and then sighed loudly. “ _Fine_!”

 

Hermione smiled and leaned back, becoming attentive. “Thank you for this.” She said softly.

 

Shiloe huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “First, I have to tell you that I don’t _dislike_ them. I don’t want to kill them, I don’t want to enslave them, and I’m not living in _fear_ of them.” He sneered the last. “I just don’t feel that I should have to have anything at all to do with them. They are useless to me.” He held up a hand as Hermione visibly bristled. “Open mind, remember, please. That’s how I _feel_ , now I’ll tell you _why_ : I can only anchor myself to those with a magical core. The bond, _any_ bond we make, is a thread of magic that connects two magical cores together, and that is what I draw on when I feed, and how I identify Pack, our version of family, since most Shiloe’s blood family are unacceptable for the role of role models and emotional support systems. Without that connection, I cannot allow myself to trust again. With no magical core, I have no possible way of anchoring to a Muggle, and I cannot form so much as a Pack bond with them, so why bother? They would forever remain Outsiders, and I could never _truly_ come to value them and feel safe with them.” He finished.

 

Hermione pursed her lips and leaned back, her mind working so fast locking pieces into their places that Shiloe thought he could actually see steam coming out her ears.

 

“I see.” She finally said. “I can accept that. So, if we ever became close, you’d still never want to meet my parents?”

 

Shiloe grinned. “I’d leave that for Harry. He’s the straight one.”

 

Hermione flushed. “I didn’t mean it like _that_!” She shouted, covering her face. “Oh, I _despise_ boys!” Her muffled voice declared.

 

*****

 

Shiloe smiled, setting down his quill. “And with ten minutes to spare before lunch!” He said happily.

 

Hermione smiled. “You did really well.” She said in mild surprise.

 

“Thanks.” Shiloe said, grinning at her, and felt a rush of warmth flood his body. He watched in shock as a red tendril crept out from his magical core and slipped around Hermione’s body, winding around her chest and finally settling into her core, connecting them.

 

‘A heart bond!’ Shiloe realized with shock. ‘How is the world did this happen?!’ He smiled resignedly. “Well, it’s undeniable now.” He said with a sigh, smile still in place as he held out a hand to Hermione. “Welcome to the Pack, Granger.”

 

Hermione beamed at him and took his hand.

 

Shiloe tugged on the hand and Hermione fell into his waiting arms with a shout of alarm. Shiloe hugged her close, and whispered, “Thanks again. Mione.”

 

When he let her go, she had tears in her eyes. “You’re welcome. Anytime, really. I hate what happened to Harry, but meeting you has been an amazing experience. I look forward to getting to know you better.” She said.

 

Shiloe flushed. “Yeah, whatever. Listen, I want you and Ron to come to the Pack meetings from now on. Weeknights, at seven o’clock. That gives us time for dinner and I don’t have to rush to get back before my anchors make it here. Took some days to find a good time.”

 

Hermione smiled widely. “You’re going to let us meet your anchors?” She asked in excitement.

 

Shiloe eyed her sternly. “This is me trusting you with the most important thing I have in the world. Harry already knows about Neville and Sirius, but you cannot tell him the identity of any other anchors. Do not betray me, and do not harm them, for I will come after you with an unbridled fury the likes of which you have never experienced before. Our Pack bonds are new, but magic always knows best, so I am placing my trust in the magic, and your sense of friendship. Don’t let me down.” He warned, his tone warmer than it had been seconds before.

 

Hermione shuddered at the cold look his eyes had taken on for a moment. ‘That could very well be the man that’s going to kill Voldemort.’ She thought. “I promise I won’t do anything to hurt you or those you love. It would hurt Harry just as much, and I consider him a little brother.” She said firmly.

 

Shiloe smiled. “In that, we are alike.” He told her. He held out an arm, gallantly. “Shall we to lunch, Lady Granger?” He asked.

 

Hermione giggled, placing her hand daintily atop his arm. “Lead the way, Lord… Potter?” She asked.

 

“Lord Shiloe, if you don’t mind. I have no need of a last name, I am famous in the world of Purebloods.” He stated with false pomposity.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Of course.” She agreed.

 


	32. Pack Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boyfriend is a miracle worker, and got my internet to work again. I have been trying to get this up for HOURS! Here, have the stinkin' chapter, I'm sick of looking at it at this point.

Shiloe had managed to let Lucius know that he needed to stay in his room that night without alerting Hermione or Ron to the man’s presence, by doing it between classes. Soon Shiloe and the four fourth-year Gryffindors plus Sirius were comfortably seated on the couch and a couple of the chairs scattered in a wide circle near the fire.

 

“Bear in mind that a good portion of my anchors are Slytherin, and not people you are exactly friendly with.” Shiloe said cautiously.

 

Ron shrugged. “I guess so long as Malfoy’s not one of ‘em, I can handle anyone else.” He stated casually.

 

Shiloe looked at him intently. “I’m sorry to hear that.” He said softly.

 

Ron grimaced. “Of all the possible people you could have! Did it _have_ to be _him_?” He whined.

 

“You know that it did, Ron. That’s how it works. I don’t choose them, simple compatibility and balance decides in the end. But if he’s compatible with me, and you are compatible as my friend, then don’t you think it’s worth looking a bit deeper? There may be something there for you to gain from this experience. A new perspective, perhaps?” He suggested. “If nothing else.”

 

Ron sighed. “I’ll give it a try, but if he insults me-“

 

“I will have your back.” Shiloe said calmly. “He will know the rules include total civility between Pack members, at all times.”

 

Ron nodded as the door opened and Cedric, Blaise and Draco all came through together, stopping and falling silent as they saw Hermione and Ron.

 

The door closing echoed loudly in the silent room, before Draco sighed in disgust. “What are _they_ doing here?!” He pointed to Ron and Hermione.

 

Shiloe grinned and shrugged. “Our little Pack is expanding. They’re here to meet you. We’re all going to play _nicely_ , of course.” He said with pointed glares at Ron and Draco, who had both bristled at the emphasis on ‘nicely,’ and were currently glaring daggers at each other.

 

Draco tore his eyes away from Ron’s and smiled at Shiloe sweetly. “Of course, anything for you.” He purred, climbing into Shiloe’s lap and purposefully knocking his knees into Ron’s on the way.

 

Shiloe grabbed his wrist, jerking it up to his mouth so fast that Draco froze.

 

He let his fangs press against Draco’s vein for a moment before he began to speak, his lips moving against the blonde’s inner forearm. “I can make the bite just as painful as it can be euphoric. And I _will_ punish you if you earn it, Draco. This is something that even your own parents would not be allowed to interfere with. You are under my direction for as long as I head this Pack. At least unless an Alpha creature joins us.” Shiloe growled.

 

Draco stiffened. He turned his eyes to Ron as Shiloe kept hold of his arm. “I’m sorry, Weasel. _Ey_!” He added when Shiloe’s fangs dug into his skin threateningly.

 

Ron sighed. “It’s fine, let’s just start fresh.” Ron said grudgingly.

 

Draco curled his lip. “Deal.”

 

Shiloe sighed, seeing that he had a lot of work to do before his Pack would work smoothly together. He was pleased to see Hermione, Neville and Blaise all actively engaged in conversation together. It seemed that with Neville and Blaise both being so close due to their similar status in the Pack and Neville being friendly with Hermione, the potential for cooperation was created.

 

Cedric was chuckling behind his hand, watching the angry pout on Draco’s face from his chastisement.

 

Shiloe looked at Cedric once he realized that Draco wasn’t going to try anything further. “Oh, Cedric?”

 

“Yeah?” Cedric asked curiously.

 

“You’re thinking of entering the Tournament.” He didn’t ask. He already knew, there was no need to approach the subject with subtlety.

 

Cedric smiled.  “Yeah, I am. I’m going to be of age, after all. I turn Seventeen on October 25th. And besides, with the prize money, I wouldn’t have to worry about getting a sports fund, which looks unlikely playing against Harry. He wins most of the time, no matter whom he’s playing against. I only won by accident, that once.” He finished wryly.

 

Shiloe scowled. “I don’t want you to compete.” He said quietly.

 

Cedric stilled. “No, Shiloe. You can’t change my mind on this. I talked it over with Professor Snape, there are safety measures in place this year that weren’t before. It’s perfectly safe.” He said reasonably.

 

Shiloe growled, and Draco stiffened in his lap. “No. I’m _not_ losing you! _Any_ of you!” He snarled, his arms tightening around the blond.

 

Draco gasped, but didn’t move or make another sound, not wanting to set off the creature he was sitting on.

 

Cedric gulped, locking eyes with Draco’s terrified gaze for a moment. “Shiloe, you should let go of Draco if we’re going to discuss this.” He said slowly and carefully.

 

“There’s nothing to discuss. You aren’t putting yourself in unnecessary danger!” Shiloe snarled.

 

Cedric sighed, seeing only one way out of this, and he hated it, but there was no other way, short of giving in or putting Draco in danger, which he wouldn’t do. He had to play like a snake, the way his mother outwitted his father every time. “I understand, Shiloe,” He sighed, mentally adding, ‘But it’s not changing things any.’ He didn’t have to _agree_ to _understand_ , after all.

 

Shiloe narrowed his eyes. “Really?” He checked.

 

“Yeah.” Cedric said, sounding highly put-upon. Besides, what were the chances he’d be picked, really? If he wasn’t, no one needed to know.

 

Shiloe relaxed. “Good.” He said.

 

Draco turned around and hit Shiloe on the side of the head. “Don’t ever do that again! _Especially_ not in front of _company_!” The blond hissed.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Pack is not _company_. They are joining us from now on.”

 

Draco paled. “ _Whaat_?!”

 

“ _Argh_ , _my ears_!” Sirius yelled from his spot, covering his sensitive ears to protect them from the pitch of Draco’s shriek.

 

“You complete twat, why didn’t you tell me that earlier?! I would have definitely had more to say about it! Bloody fucking _hell_ , I don’t want to have to see Weasley’s ugly face every-“

 

Shiloe sighed when he realized that Draco wasn’t stopping. He picked the blond up, shifting him slightly, and lips found the blonde’s neck, effectively cutting him off.

 

“Um… Shilo- AIIEEEE!!!” Draco let out a scream as Shiloe bit down on his neck, sending white-hot magical energy through Draco’s body in a single, painful pulse.

 

Draco whimpered when Shiloe pulled his fangs free and licked the wound, searching his eyes for something.

 

“Behave?” The dark-haired teen checked, and Draco realized what he was looking for.

 

Draco swallowed. “I hate you.” He said softly, leaning into Shiloe’s hold for comfort.

 

Shiloe wrapped his arms around Draco, smiling wryly. “Then follow the rules.”

 

“I will.” Draco said, his voice muffled in Shiloe’s robes.

 

Hermione’s mouth dropped open and she started frantically writing something on a sheet of parchment she had on her lap.

 

“If you’re actually _taking notes_ on my interactions with my anchors-“

 

Hermione froze and looked at him guiltily. “Yes?”

 

Shiloe smirked. “I have to insist that you let me read it before you leave here, and charm it so only you and I can read it.” He finished, letting her know that she was allowed to keep writing.

 

Hermione smiled widely and nodded, then continued writing. “Would it be possible for me to have this published someday? As a textbook?”

 

“Over my dead body.” Shiloe replied.

 

Hermione looked at him with a frown. “But this can help other Shiloe-“

 

“Other Shiloe will know, to an extent, what they are doing already. The only ones this will help would be their Hosts, and they will already be able to talk to their Shiloe. It’s unnecessary, and if it fell into the wrong hands, the things you are going to learn would be powerful weapons against us.” He said.

 

Hermione sighed. “Could we pass it on through the Potter line?” She asked hopefully.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “If we tie it to the bloodline, yes, but blood magic is technically illegal now.” He shrugged. “I will do it someday in the future.”

 

“But if it’s _illegal_ -“

 

Shiloe snorted. “Oh, please. They can’t trace what I do, I don’t even _exist_.” He drawled.

 

“Please, children, let’s not fight. There is no moral reason for all blood magic to be illegal.”

 

Shiloe looked up in relief at Salazar. “Thank Merlin, you can explain!” He said in relief.

 

Salazar sighed. “Indeed. As I was saying, it is only outlawed because it can be used to identify squibs and dispose of them, plus it can be used to induce miscarriages when a firstborn child carried was female, among its many other uses. So, since it had _some_ less-than-desirable uses, it was declared Dark.” He finished.

 

Hermione looked stunned. “But that’s _horrible_! Killing children and babies for things they can’t even control!”

 

Shiloe shrugged. “Some Pureblood lines still do.” He said simply.

 

“How do you know all that?” Hermione asked, in a whisper.

 

Shiloe shrugged again. “When enough Shiloe learn something, it becomes engrained within magic itself. If a Shiloe Manifests, there are certain things we will be aware of, no matter if the Host knows or not.”

 

Ron was fidgeting, and looked like he wanted to say something.

 

“ _What_ , Ron?!” Shiloe asked, having been watching the teen out the corner of his eye for several seconds. “That’s bloody _distracting_!”

 

“Well, I- Um… Never mind.” He mumbled, turning red.

 

“Come on, I don’t want to watch you wriggle like a Flobberworm all night.” Shiloe sneered.

 

“Well, it’s just… You’ve had sex, right?” Ron asked, flushing more.

 

“Ronald!” Hermione gasped, covering her mouth in shock.

 

Shiloe laughed. “Yes, I have. I’ve had quite a _lot_ of sex, in fact.” He added lecherously.

 

Ron looked at him intently. “What’s it like?”

 

Shiloe smirked. “Well, I didn’t exactly watch Harry, so I don’t know if it’s the same with girls, but with two guys, it’s really tight and hot. It feels great. The insides of your partner rub you all over the entire way in and out, and your mind goes completely blank. I’d assume that with girls it would be the same, except a lot wetter.” He concluded. “Unless you want to hear about being the one getting fu-“

 

“ _No_ , no, that’s fine!” Ron cut him off, flushed totally red, joined in his mortification at Shiloe’s bold words by Hermione, Blaise, Neville, and a giggling Helga Hufflepuff near the wall.

 

Shiloe smirked in satisfaction. “So, that’s… Five full flushes and a giggle.” He glanced over at Salazar. “Total embarrassment achieved.” He declared proudly.

 

Salazar nodded. “Indeed. Good show.” He agreed.

 

Shiloe smiled and turned back to the rest. “Of course, sex is only worth it if the emotional attachment is there, as well. The magical potential of a truly compatible pair joined in coitus is astounding. It’s only sad that sex magic, which is of little use in daily life, is the only kind that is able to be safely cast while generating such power, since the act is so distracting.” He finished.

 

Hermione frowned. “ _Sex_ magic? I’ve never heard of that.” She said primly, her tone slightly disapproving.

 

“Well, this may be a school, but do you expect them to keep Sex Magic texts from ages ago where eleven-year-olds could find them?” Shiloe drawled with a smirk. “As a matter of fact, there is one Sex Magic textbook here, though I have yet to search the library for it. Written by Salazar Slytherin himself. The first Sex Magic instructor for those that preferred males.” Shiloe grinned.

 

Salazar chuckled and nodded to the few that glanced his way.

 

“Who taught the guys?” Ron asked.

 

“The straight ones? I did. As well as the girls that preferred the fairer sex.” Rowena answered quickly. “No knowledge is ever bad.”

 

Salazar smirked. “Intent is what determines what the spell does. And sex magic’s main intent is to heighten and enhance the union between two beings of agreeable demeanours. To experience and give greater pleasure. That intent is not harmful.” He purred. “I must say, I had numerous young ladies, as well as a few men, come seeking repeat performances. And I declined few.”

 

Shiloe rolled his eyes and Hermione sucked in a disapproving breath.

 

“Ron,” Shiloe drawled, “Remind me to thank you for this later.”

 

Ron sighed. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to get them this worked up.”

 

“Well, since I have urgent business to attend to, I’ll be right back. Nev, Dray, could you two join me in my room?” He asked, heading to the chambers that once belonged to Salazar Slytherin, and now had his name spelled on it, only visible to those who knew of him.

 

Neville flushed as Draco shut the door behind him.

 

Shiloe smirked. “Well? Neville, if you don’t want him to, I can do it myself. I just figured the two of you could use this to break the ice, if you wanted?”

 

Neville flushed brighter, but nodded. “I’m okay with it.” He said with a small, shy smile.

 

“Come here.” Shiloe said warmly, leading him to the bed. “Draco, Neville wants your help. Come over here for me?”

 

Draco walked over. “With?” He asked in slight curiosity.

 

“Neville, do you want to show him?” Shiloe asked.

 

Neville gulped and unbuttoned his trousers, then dropped them at his feet and bunched his robes around his hips, bending over the edge of bed to show them both the small butt plug he wore.

 

Draco’s eyes were huge. “Merlin, that’s been there all day?” He asked.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Mm-hm.” He confirmed.

 

“That’s hot, Neville,” was Draco’s final verdict, as he reached down to touch it, then stopped, flicking a glance at Shiloe.

 

‘Just pull it out slowly. No games.’ Shiloe mouthed, and Draco nodded.

 

Draco slowly eased the plug out, hearing Neville’s soft moan at the feeling of it slipping out, and feeling his own cock harden almost to the point of pain.

 

“Oh, Merlin, thank you!” Neville sighed in relief, letting Shiloe help him up, and glaring at him. “You’re an evil bastard.” He said lightly, and Shiloe laughed.

 

“I thought you would say something like that.” He said, and then laid a hand over Neville’s still-bare hip and smiled as the teen jumped.

 

“What was that?” Neville asked in shock at the feeling of his muscles tightening up as though he had never worn the infernal plug at all.

 

Shiloe shrugged. “Standard Shiloe healing spell. The same one I’ll have to use on this body before I go dormant, every time. Oh, there is _one_ drawback to it.” He added, a little hesitantly.

 

“What?” Neville asked suspiciously.

 

Shiloe flushed. “Um, for all intents and purposes, you’re now a virgin back there, again.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Sorry, but that’s a side-effect of the spell, and we can’t figure out a way to undo it. Trust me, Shiloe are not fond of experiencing our ‘first time’ every time we are active, but unless Harry wants to be walking funny and feeling _my_ residual aches, it’s a necessary evil.”

 

Neville’s eyes softened and he got a dreamy smile on his face. “I get to have a _second_ ‘first time?’” He asked happily.

 

He looked at Shiloe, and flushed, biting his lip. “Umm…”

 

Shiloe smiled. “You don’t have to give me your do-over, you know. You can choose from any of my anchors, as well. I won’t fault you for it.” He said teasingly, with a glance at Draco, who was studiously observing the alcohol Shiloe had at his disposal. He had noticed Neville’s barely-there gasp at Draco speaking his given name for the first time, and he knew that things were finally starting to shift. All they’d needed was a gentle push.

 

Neville glanced at the blond, then back at Shiloe. “You won’t mind?”

 

Shiloe smirked. “Not at all.” He purred. “Now,” He said, his voice louder. “We need to get back out there and see the damage.”

 

Shiloe opened the door and laughed. “Merlin, Sirius, what happened?” He asked, letting Neville and Draco out to see the Animagus.

 

Sirius, covered in white powder, sighed. “I accepted a candy.” He answered. “From Ron, more fool me.”

 

The others all erupted into laughter again, the three teens joining in, now that they knew it was a Weasley product.

 

Ron snorted. “Don’t worry, you might turn invisible off and on for a few hours, but nothing else.”

 

“On that note, I think it’s time to cut this short.” Shiloe decided, glancing at Cedric. “Are you busy tonight? Can you… Stay?” He asked softly.

 

Hermione pursed her lips. “It’s a school night!” She declared, incensed.

 

Shiloe looked at her with a raised brow. “You eat during school _hours_.” He pointed out. “This is my breakfast. So sue me.” He shrugged.

 

Hermione deflated. “Oh. Right.” She flushed at the reminder that Shiloe fed on sex.

 

Ron got up, eager to leave since Shiloe was obviously choosing his bed partner for the night. A new Pack member, after all, could always be exiled if Shiloe came to distrust or dislike them enough before the bond was totally secured. Best to leave without pushing his luck.

 


	33. Animagus Reveale

Shiloe sighed, closing the door and turning toward Cedric. “I don’t want to revisit today’s discussion, let’s just put it behind us.” He told the tall brunette, sliding his arms around Cedric’s broad shoulders. “You’re alright with that, yeah?” He asked, looking through his lashes at Cedric coyly.

 

Cedric mentally cheered. No more looking for words to let him get out of trouble!

 

“Of course.”

 

Shiloe smiled, feeling for Sirius, who was… _With_ Godric, and then Neville and Draco, in Rowena’s room for the night, before leading Cedric into his bedroom.

 

“Now, since it’s just you and me,” Shiloe began, “We should be wearing a lot less right now.” He joked, pulling his own clothes off at a rapid rate.

 

Cedric chuckled and began undressing as well. “Eager?” He asked teasingly, and Shiloe shot a smirk at him.

 

“Always, for the ones I love.” He said easily.

 

Cedric stared at him in shock. “Love..?” He asked in an awestruck voice. “You _love_ me?”

 

Shiloe smiled. “Of course I do. For Shiloe, there is no other way. When we find our anchors, they are already perfect for us. There is no reason for us to hold back our emotions, so we allow ourselves to fall in love totally with them.” He cocked his head. “You didn’t know?”

 

Cedric blushed. “Well, I thought that was just a myth.” He explained.

 

Shiloe snorted softly, turning away with an amused smile. “I don’t expect you to return the sentiment, at least not yet. I’m patient.” He told Cedric, removing his tie while he spoke. “There’s no pressure, I don’t want empty words. I already know that you’re not going to say it until you’re completely sure, and you can’t be,” Shiloe said, dropping the shirt he had removed and rising onto tiptoe to brush his mouth over Cedric’s. “Not yet. But soon.” He finished in a whisper, and Cedric claimed the lips that were tempting him so sorely.

 

He nearly tore his trousers in his haste to free himself from them, and Shiloe chuckled as Cedric broke the kiss, kicking and cursing as the trousers clung to his ankles. “Oh, ha, ha.” Cedric shot at him sarcastically, grinning as he finally broke free. “Laugh it up. I’ll get my revenge when you least expect it!”

 

Shiloe gasped in mock terror. “Hufflepuffs get _revenge_?!” He teased.

 

Cedric shrugged. “Now that you mention it, no, we don’t. Guess you’re off the hook.”

 

“Mm, lucky me.” Shiloe purred, wrapping his arms around Cedric’s shoulders once again.

 

Cedric pushed Shiloe onto the bed and straddled him, grinding down against him teasingly. “So, now that I finally have you all to myself, what should I do with you?” He mused, fingers trailing teasingly over Shiloe’s chest.

 

Shiloe gasped as Cedric gently flicked a nipple. “I’d _like_ for you to touch my cock.” He suggested. “Could that be arranged? Possibly?”

 

Cedric chuckled and ground down again.

 

Shiloe threw his head back and moaned. “Yeah, just like that.” He clung to Cedric, writhing against him. “Boxers… In the way…” Shiloe complained, reaching down to push the offending garment over his hips, shimmying under Cedric to get them off all the way.

 

Cedric hissed in a breath through his teeth as Shiloe shifted underneath him, his hands flying to Shiloe’s hips to still them. “Don’t do that, for a second, yeah?” Cedric panted, quickly pulling off his own underwear and tossing it onto the floor.

 

Shiloe chuckled, lying completely still as Cedric regained his composure above him.

 

Cedric grinned at him. “What? Are you _laughing_ at me?”

 

Shiloe shook his head. “Of course not. Why would I do that?” He asked innocently.

 

Cedric decided then that talking was overrated, and Shiloe cried out as the Hufflepuff’s hand gripped him purposefully. Cedric stroked him firmly, and Shiloe moaned loudly. Cedric removed his hand and sat up. “Can I rim you?” He asked, flushing a bit.

 

Shiloe spread his legs widely. “Please, do whatever you want. I’m all yours.” He moaned.

 

Cedric spread Shiloe’s arse wide and bent his head, licking over his hole slowly, then pointing his tongue and driving it in as deeply as it could go.

 

Shiloe whimpered. “Merlin, keep doing that!”

 

Cedric chuckled, letting just the tip of his tongue out to probe gently at that lovely pink ring of muscle, grinning as he did. He flattened his tongue over it completely and licked at it slowly, then raised his head. “Turn onto your side for me.” He urged Shiloe, spooning behind him and reaching one hand down to brush a fingertip against Shiloe’s entrance. “Have you done it like this before?” He asked, before sucking gently on Shiloe’s neck.

 

Shiloe shivered. “N-no.” He answered.

 

“Call me a romantic, but this is one of my favourite positions because it means I can make love to my partner and cuddle with them at the same time.” He chuckled. 

 

“So prepare me, already!” Shiloe whined a bit, pushing his arse back against Cedric pleadingly. “I’ve been patient, haven’t I?” He asked sweetly.

 

Cedric chuckled. “Yes, very. Um… Could you grab my robes for me?” He asked.

 

Shiloe sighed and grabbed a vial off of his bedside table. “Here,” He said, shoving it into Cedric’s hand. “Use mine, but _hurry_ , please!” He begged, sighing in pleasure when two fingers were immediately pushed into him.

 

Cedric stretched Shiloe quickly, biting his lip at the way the smaller teen was pushing back against his fingers eagerly. He quickly lubed himself, then set the vial back on the table and positioned himself at Shiloe’s entrance. “Alright, bend this leg a bit.” He urged Shiloe.

 

Once Shiloe was in the right position, Cedric pushed inside, burying his face against Shiloe’s neck as he groaned. “Merlin, you’re so tight!” He muttered, before nipping at the smooth skin in front of his face.

 

Shiloe nodded. “I know.” He panted, crying out when Cedric’s slick hand slid over his hip to grab his erection, pumping it. “Oohhh, bloody hell!” He breathed, biting down on his lip to hold off his orgasm.

 

Cedric chuckled into his ear breathlessly. “ _Now_ who’s close?” He teased, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Shiloe’s cock.

 

Shiloe moaned loudly at that, coming against his will.

 

He heard Cedric curse softly behind him before the Hufflepuff thrust hard twice more and stilled, and Shiloe sighed happily, feeling Cedric’s release as well as the echoes of his own.

 

“Okay, and now I think I need to sleep.” Cedric decided as he caught his breath, wrapping both arms tightly around Shiloe’s waist and tangling his legs with the smaller teen’s.

 

Shiloe smiled happily, wriggling until he was comfortably snuggled against Cedric’s warm, comforting form, and let himself drift off.

 

*****

 

Shiloe looked down at the finished potion proudly. “So, when I take this, it’ll tell me my top three Animagus forms, out of five maximum?” He asked once more.

 

Rowena smiled and nodded. “It will. And before we move on to the next lesson, I want detailed essays on all of your Animagus forms and what they say about you. If you find that anything is too private, feel free to omit it, but I want you to start a journal, and keep that information in there, for reference.”

 

Shiloe wrinkled his nose at the mention of a journal. “Why would I need a journal? I’m not some bloody _girl_.” He sneered.

 

Rowena pursed her lips. “Keeping a journal is not inherently feminine, and you know it!” She snapped, her hands fisting on her hips. “We _each_ kept journals; in fact, we had both work journals _and_ private ones!”

 

Shiloe rolled his eyes. “Fine, never mind. I’ll start a bloody journal.”

 

Rowena smiled. “Good boy. Now, why don’t you take the potion?” She asked.

 

Shiloe poured some into a vial, noting that it retained some heat. It felt like warm tea. “How does it taste?” He asked, looking at it. It looked pleasant enough.

 

“Like mud.” Rowena told him brightly. “ _Warm_ mud.”

 

Shiloe sighed. “Sounds revolting.” He said blandly. “Bottoms up, then.” He tilted his head back and drank the potion.

 

It did, indeed, taste like mud, though it was as thin as water, and his stomach tried desperately to bring it back up, but it was already being absorbed by his body, making him glow.

 

The glow slowly drew itself out of his body, coalescing into a ball before him. It hovered, and then moved to the best place to be seen clearly by both Shiloe and Rowena.

 

Rowena smiled. “Animagus forms are rather vain. They like to be displayed to all and sundry.” She explained as the ball took its first shape.

 

Shiloe smirked at the black-and-copper Eagle. It was a beautiful form, truly.

 

“Golden Eagle, just as you saw in meditation. Very good.” Rowena commented, just as the form shimmered and began to change shape again.

 

It settled into a grey owl with white spots all down its back.

 

“An owl?” Shiloe asked curiously.

 

“Hm, yes, I can see it.” Rowena commented, staring hard at Shiloe. “And next is…”

 

The ball shimmered and shifted one last time, becoming a sleek, spotted jungle cat.

 

Shiloe smirked. “Wicked.” He decided, admiring the cat.

 

“Oohhh, a jaguar is a rare form to have. Impressive, too.” Rowena praised him. “Are you ready to give the transformation a try, or would you rather wait and get accustomed to your form?”

 

Shiloe shook his head. “No, I’ve been meditating on my form a lot lately and I’ve started studying the Eagle. I think I can do that one, and the rest should fall in line?” He asked, glancing at Rowena for confirmation.

 

She nodded with a smile.

 

“Right.” Shiloe nodded. “I’m going to try it.”

 

He closed his eyes and quickly found his centre, becoming more adept every time he tried, owed in large part to the ease with which Shiloe could navigate the mind, enhancing all mental magics greatly.

 

He fixed on the image of the Golden Eagle, watching as the animal spread its wings, displaying the snake-shaped copper patterns on each wing, and Shiloe drew deeply, summoning all the power he could, to ensure that his spell had the strength behind it that he’d need for it.

 

He reached for the image of the bird and thought the spell.

 

‘Mutare!’

 

The magic took hold of him, and the single word he had thought reverberated through his head like the ringing of a gong. He felt his body liquefy and slide around, shifting fluidly as bones, muscles and organs shifted slightly, then found their new positions and took them up.

 

He opened his eyes, and found that he was standing in the same spot he had started in, but now he was eye-level with Rowena’s shins.

 

He opened his mouth—which was now a beak—and let out an indignant screech.

 

Rowena smiled down at him, and then giggled. “Indeed.” She agreed happily, bending down and running a hand over his feathers proudly. “Didn’t expect to become that short, did you? I know the first time can be rather disorienting, and Shiloe seem to have trouble changing back. You may only be able to switch forms for several hours.”

 

The Eagle that was Shiloe gave her a disapproving look that obviously said, ‘and you couldn’t have told me this _earlier_?!’ before he nipped her finger and flew to the door, insistent that it be opened.

 

Rowena sighed. “Oh, calm down, you buzzard! It’s a few _hours_ , you can handle that!” She snapped, opening the door so that Shiloe could get out.

 

As Shiloe escaped the room, he felt his body morph again. He hit the ground running in the form of a jaguar and pounced onto Sirius, who had been reading on the couch.

 

“Whoa, Merlin, you scared me!” He gripped his chest, and then blinked. “Shi?” He grinned happily. “You look _good_. Nice form. Can you change back yet?” He teased.

 

Shiloe huffed and gave Sirius a baleful glare before curling up on most of the couch.

 

“I’ll take that as a ‘no.’” He decided, sitting next to the giant animal and opening the book he had dropped, looking for his page.

 

The jaguar rumbled warningly, using a massive paw to knock the book from his hands.

 

“What the hell, Shi?” Sirius asked, looking at Shiloe.

 

Shiloe rolled onto his back, drawing his legs up and giving Sirius a pleading look.

 

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “You’re joking, right?”

 

Shiloe let out a few quick roars and Sirius thought briefly that he sounded like a tiger with a cough.

 

“Shiloe, you can’t be serious! I can hardly even _reach_ your belly from here, you’re massive!” He teased.

 

Shiloe pulled his lips back to reveal that he also had massive fangs.

 

Sirius gulped at the growl the large cat let out. “Alright, fine!” He leaned over the cat and began to rub the animal’s belly vigorously. “Figures your form would be a giant pussy.” He teased.

 

One giant paw came up and slapped him upside the head.

 

Sirius fell to the floor, ears ringing. “Bloody hell, ow!” He shouted. “You know, big cats shouldn’t just go around slapping blokes!”

 

“Well,” Salazar’s voice sounded from his portrait, “To be fair, you _did_ provoke him.” The man pointed out.

 

Sirius grumbled, getting up, and then cried out in shock as Shiloe morphed again, into a small grey owl. “Bloody hell, is that normal?!” He shouted.

 

Salazar chuckled. “Yes, for a Shiloe.” He said calmly.

 

“I had an owl form, as well.” Helga said absently. “Intuition and a thirst for truth are what mark those with an owl form.”

 

Sirius sat on the floor and stared at the owl that was Shiloe.

 

Shiloe stared back.

 

“Huh.”

 

The owl gave a hoot of agreement.

 

*****

 

Blaise downed the potion and nodded, banishing the vial it had been in. “All right. Come on.” He grabbed Shiloe’s hand for support and stepped into the Forbidden Forest.

 

“How long do we have?” Shiloe checked, leading Blaise in deeper, unafraid of anything they might encounter. He knew how to deal with the creatures that lived there. They were all fairly harmless to Shiloe, and knew better than to harm their anchors.

 

“About five minutes.” Blaise answered, looking around warily.

 

Shiloe snorted. “Great.”

 

After four more minutes of stumbling, Blaise stopped. “It’s starting.” He panted.

 

Shiloe dropped his hand and quickly transformed into his Jaguar form. He watched on with sad eyes as Blaise’s body was wracked with the painful transformation.

 

After a few painful minutes, it was over, and Shiloe looked over the large, pitch-black Werewolf with interest.

 

The Werewolf stared back intently, asking with his gaze if Shiloe could still accept Blaise, knowing now what also inhabited the teen’s body.

 

Shiloe rubbed his body along the Werewolf’s, a low rumbling purr escaping his throat.

 

‘You can transform, Mate.’ The Werewolf told him, in a series of growls and roars that Shiloe was able to understand. ‘I cannot hurt you, as you know.’ He added.

 

Shiloe transformed back into his human form, and smiled. “What should we call you, then? Do you have a name?” He asked, his hands digging into the soft fur along the creature’s sides.

 

Blaise’s wolf shook his head. ‘Werewolves must be given our names, and I have remained a well-kept secret. No one has had a chance to name me yet. Would you?’

 

Shiloe smiled. “Sure. Hmm… How about Seff? It’s the Hebrew word for Wolf. Harry found the name in a book a few years back. I think it would suit you.”

 

The Werewolf seemed to consider it for a moment, then it grinned, tongue lolling out of its mouth. ‘I like Seff.’ He agreed happily.

 

“Good! Seff it is, then. Come on, let’s explore the forest.” He said excitedly.

 

‘Can you keep up?’ Seff asked teasingly, and was off like a shot.

 

Shiloe cursed, grinning, and shifted to Jaguar form to give chase.


	34. Harry's Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a chunk out of Goblet of Fire for this chapter, and altered it a bit to suit this story. What you recognize from the book is all JK Rowling's work, and I'm not claiming ownership of it. Just borrowing it for reasons.

Harry opened his eyes and groaned. “What the- Why am I in Slytherin’s bed?” He sat up and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. “Oh, Merlin. I’m naked.” He whispered.

 

‘Relax, and breathe, for Merlin’s sake! I sleep naked, don’t freak out. Yes, I’ve had sex, get over it. No, I didn’t leave you with any permanent reminders.’ Shiloe snapped, faintly amused under everything else. ‘So, you’re going to need to know a few things. I take it you can shower, dress, get your things and make it to breakfast on autopilot while I go over a few recent changes to your life?’

 

Harry sighed and nodded groggily, grabbing the glasses he didn’t need anymore, and then stopping. “My vision.” He breathed, holding the glasses in his lap and waving a hand in front of his face.

 

‘Um, yeah. Side effect of having a Shiloe: Instant removal of all sensory deficits. You forgot?’ Shiloe drawled in blatant amusement.

 

Harry smiled, flushing as he set down the glasses. “Uh, yeah, guess I did. Guess I can leave the glasses in my past now, too.” He murmured, sliding out of bed and heading to Helga’s room, where his clothes were kept.

 

He frowned, noticing something missing. “Shiloe, where is the Saferoom?” He asked suspiciously.

 

Shiloe’s nervous chuckle sounded from his head. ‘Please, leave it. There’s an anchor in there, he needed a place to stay. You’d be better off not knowing who it is for the present. Trust me. You’ll know someday, but now is not the time.’ Shiloe said firmly.

 

Harry frowned. “He. So, it’s not someone that is going to be a danger to me? And you promise I’ll know? By Christmas?” Harry pushed.

 

‘Umm, well, I was actually thinking-‘

 

“Then I’m asking Helga-“

 

‘ _Okay_ , _Christmas_!!’

 

Harry smiled in satisfaction. “Good.” He said, grabbing his uniform and going into the bathroom. “So.” He yawned, turning on the shower and stepping in. “What did I miss, and what day is it?”

 

*****

 

Shiloe finished his explanation just as the bell rang and Ron, Harry and Hermione headed for Harry’s common room to hang out during their free period.

 

Harry groaned as his head throbbed at all the things he had just learned in less than two hours. A whole month of information in such a short time had to be pushing the limits.

 

“So, I’m in Ancient Runes, now?” He asked as they all sat down.

 

Hermione nodded. “With me, yes. And Draco, as well.”

 

Harry blinked at her. “Draco.” He repeated.

 

“Yes.” Hermione repeated, raising her eyebrows at him. “Draco. Shiloe can get along with him. You could at least _try_. He hasn’t called me any names at all this year, and he _tries_ to be civil with Ron. You’re partnered with him and me for our Ancient Runes project, anyway. We have to do our best to get along, for our grades, if no other reason.”

 

“He’s been _civil_ to you?!” Harry asked Ron in shock.

 

Ron huffed. “We played a few games of chess, even. Shiloe hangs around with him and Blaise Zabini a lot.” He muttered. 

 

Harry smiled. “Yeah? How was he?”

 

“Beat me.”

 

Harry chuckled.

 

“Twice.” Ron added mutinously.

 

Hermione’s giggles joined Harry’s, and soon all three were laughing uproariously at the entire situation, nearly hysterical as the tension of the past month was released in a burst of pure, refreshing joy.

 

The door to Godric’s rooms opened. “What the…” Sirius blinked at the sight of Ron and Hermione, who were rarely there in the morning, and he gulped, looking at the figure sitting opposite them, who was looking back at him, wide-eyed. “Harry?” He whispered in disbelief, trying not to hope too hard that his Godson was really back, lest he be met with disappointment.

 

Harry jumped up, and with a loud shout of “ _Padfoot_!” he launched himself into the Marauder’s arms.

 

Sirius laughed tearfully as Harry’s jump knocked them both backwards, crushing his Godson in a tight hug, unwilling to ever let him go. “I missed you, Prongslet, so much! I’m never leaving your side again!” He vowed.

 

Harry pulled away, wiping at the tears on his face as he laughed. “Well, you have to, sometime. You can’t go to class with me.” He pointed out to lighten the mood.

 

“Oh, is that so? Watch me!” Sirius declared.

 

Hermione sighed. “Well, maturity-wise, he’d definitely fit in.” She announced.

 

This time, four forms dissolved into laughter.

 

*****

 

‘Gifu.’

 

Harry frowned. “Um… Means gift, can be used in place of fortune, love and bonded partners.”

 

Shiloe’s sigh reverberated through his head. ‘Reversed?’ His Shiloe prompted.

 

“Oh! Reversed, it means… Emotional baggage?” He guessed.

 

Shiloe groaned. ‘Not the most scholarly wording, but it will suffice for now. The idea is present and correct, at least. Write it.’

 

Harry picked up his quill and drew a simple ‘X’ on the parchment in front of him.

 

‘Good. Isa.’

 

“Isa means ice. Um, it can be used for negative feelings, energy loss, but also for focus and privacy. When reversed, it means… Shite… Betrayal!” He shouted as he remembered.

 

Shiloe chuckled. ‘Answering louder does not make it truer. But you’re right. Good job. Write it.’

 

Harry did.

 

‘And Daeg?’

 

“Daeg means day. It can be used for growth, ambition, expanding your consciousness, and breakthroughs. Reversed-“

 

‘Light.’ Shiloe interrupted.

 

“What?”

 

‘It can be used for light, as well.’ He repeated.

 

Harry frowned. “Oh. Right.”

 

Shiloe cleared his throat. ‘You forgot it. I had to remind you. Make a note of it so you remember to study that point.’ He told Harry firmly.

 

Harry sighed, but did as Shiloe prompted. “Reversed, it means…”

 

*****

 

“I almost want Divination back.” Harry joked to Ron, who promptly choked on his pumpkin juice.

 

“Harry, Shiloe did you a big favour in switching classes. You weren’t _learning_ anything in Divination!” Hermione pointed out.

 

Harry grinned. “Maybe not, but I was catching up on a lot of missed sleep.”

 

Ron laughed as Hermione frowned, muttering “Boys!” under her breath.

 

Dumbledore smiled, seeing the bright look on his favourite student’s face. It seemed that Shiloe’s month was up, and Harry was finally back.

 

*****

 

Later that week in DADA, Moody calmly informed them that he was going to put them under Imperius, to demonstrate its effects and see if they could resist it.

 

“But — but you said it’s illegal, Professor,” Hermione said uncertainly as Moody cleared away the desks with a sweep of his wand, leaving a large clear space in the middle of the room. “You said — to use it against another human was —”

 

“Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like,” said Moody, his magical eye swivelling onto Hermione and fixing her with an eerie, unblinking stare. “If you’d rather learn the hard way — when someone’s putting it on you so they can control you completely — fine by me. You’re excused. Off you go.”

 

He pointed one gnarled finger toward the door. Hermione went very pink and muttered something about not meaning that she wanted to leave. Harry and Ron grinned at each other. They knew Hermione would rather eat bubotuber pus than miss such an important lesson.

 

Moody began to beckon students forward in turn and put the Imperius Curse upon them. Harry watched as, one by one, his classmates did the most extraordinary things under its influence.

 

Dean Thomas hopped three times around the room, singing the national anthem. Lavender Brown imitated a squirrel. Neville performed a series of quite astonishing gymnastics he would certainly not have been capable of in his normal state. Ron ran around the room claiming that his head was on fire and his pants were missing. Draco confessed his undying love for Hermione. Not one of them seemed to be able to fight off the curse, and each of them recovered only when Moody had removed it.

 

“Potter,” Moody growled, “you next.”

 

Harry moved forward into the middle of the classroom, into the space that Moody had cleared of desks. Moody raised his wand, pointed it at Harry, and said, “Imperio!”

 

Harry heard Shiloe snarl in rage and begin fighting the curse.

 

Harry had no idea why they were fighting, it felt good. It was like floating.

 

Then, he heard Moody’s voice.

 

‘Jump onto the desk… Jump onto the desk…’

 

Shiloe’s voice immediately responded with a hissed, ‘Oh, fuck off! Harry, snap out of it and give me some help here!’

 

Harry realized what Shiloe was doing and tried to help, but they were tiring fast against the overpowering desire to just relax and float along, doing whatever the voice wanted.

 

The voice swept over them, and they were sunk.

 

The next thing Harry felt was considerable pain. He had both jumped and tried to prevent himself from jumping — the result was that he’d smashed headlong into the desk, knocking it over, and, by the feeling in his legs, fractured both his kneecaps.

 

‘Oh, good job!’ Shiloe drawled sarcastically.

 

“Now, that’s more like it!” growled Moody’s voice, and suddenly, Harry felt the empty, echoing feeling in his head disappear. He remembered exactly what was happening, and the pain in his knees seemed to double.

 

“Look at that, you lot… Potter fought! He fought it, and he damn near beat it! We’ll try that again, Potter, and the rest of you, pay attention—watch his eyes, that’s where you see it—very good, Potter, very good indeed! They’ll have trouble controlling _you_!”

 

*****

 

“What was Dumbledore thinking, agreeing to such a thing?! If the Board of Governors found out, Hogwarts would find itself without a Headmaster before you could say Lawsuit!” Madam Pomfrey huffed, bustling about the hospital wing in search of the salve that she needed for Harry’s skinless knees and bruised torso.

 

Shiloe fought his way through Harry’s mental whining, purely to shut him up until he was healed. “The Old Man’s gone round the bend, if you ask me.” He said irritably as he managed to wrest control from his whining Host.

 

Madam Pomfrey turned around, eyes narrowed. “Shiloe?”

 

“Poppy?” Shiloe returned, sounding incredulous.

 

“Watch your cheek, young man! What about Harry? Don’t you think he’s missed enough classes for the time being?” She asked, finding the salve and bringing it over.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Ah, but we aren’t in class now, and he’ll be back in time to leave the room. I just didn’t want to hear him whine while we got treated. So I’ll take the treatment, then he’ll take over again. And why can’t I call you Poppy? I already feel I can trust you more than I trust most people, so you’ll probably be Pack sooner or later.” He replied.

 

Madam Pomfrey flushed as she applied the salve to his knees, making him wince. “Well, I suppose after that comes to pass, a certain level of familiarity will be required, but until then, you will use my proper title when speaking to me, am I clear?”

 

Shiloe sighed with a smile. “Sure, Madam Pomfrey.” He relented.

 

“There.” She finished applying the salve to the last bruise. “Finished.”

 

She watched in amazement as Shiloe’s posture relaxed and his face slackened, before Harry’s open expression was back, reflecting confusion that cleared almost at once. “You’re done, dear.” She informed him, a bit distractedly.

 

“Er, thanks, Madam Pomfrey.” Harry stuttered, getting his things and leaving.

 

She had just been allowed to see not only the shift from Host to Shiloe, but she had also seen the shift happen in the opposite direction.

 

If she didn’t know better, she’d suspect that Shiloe _already_ considered her Pack. In the few seconds after the Host regained control, they were usually disoriented and completely vulnerable to attack. Shiloe rarely gave up control while others were around him for that reason alone.

 

But the least trusting of all the creatures she had ever treated had just proven that he was willing to trust her with that.

 

Poppy was floored.

 

*****

 

“Like?” Harry muttered on his way back from the hospital wing to Gryffindor Tower to hang out with Ron and Hermione. He had just been told that Shiloe liked Madam Pomfrey.

 

‘Yeah. Not sexually, I’m definitely gay, after all, but she’s a good friend. Trustworthy.’ Shiloe assured Harry, who sighed.

 

“And I’m pretty sure I’m definitely straight. This is bloody lovely.”

 

Shiloe chuckled. ‘Maybe you’re just in denial.’ He suggested.

 

“Maybe the sky is orange.” Harry muttered.

 

A blonde girl who had been contemplating the wall silently turned around to smile vacantly at Harry. “Watch out, the Wrackspurts are hunting tonight. If they hear you talking to Shiloe, they’ll be after you the most. Shiloe are their favourite prey, since they are most magical of all magical creatures.” She said, before she skipped away, leaving both Harry and Shiloe shaken and bewildered.

 

“That was really weird.” Harry decided. “Do you know her?”

 

‘No. I say we get to Gryffindor Tower before she decides to come back.’ Shiloe urged.

 

Harry quickened his pace.

 


	35. Luna Lovegood

Shiloe sighed, rolling his shoulders and heading for Helga’s room. He only had this one evening for the conversation he had planned to take place. After he went to bed for the night, the body was Harry’s again for at least a few days.

 

He headed into the Saferoom. “Lucius?” He called out, poking his head in.

 

Lucius was sitting in the armchair near the fire, reading. “Yes, Shiloe?” He conjured a bookmark and closed the book, setting it on the floor beside him.

 

Shiloe conjured an extra armchair and sat. “I… Severus is still not really speaking to me, and he’s ignoring Harry more than usual, as well, but my point is that… I’m probably going to need to feed from you soon. I know we aren’t really comfortable with each other, an-“

 

Lucius held up a hand. “Part of the blame for our distance rests with me. I’m not sure exactly what capacity you want me in, and it makes me a bit standoffish, I’m afraid.” He explained. “What kind of relationship do you want from me?”

 

Shiloe flushed. “Well… Obviously, it needs to be sexual. I enjoy chaste affections, too, but that’s not a requirement. Feedings will likely need to be no less than once a month, and-”

 

Lucius chuckled. “You misunderstand me. I know that you want me as a lover, and I know _very well_ what that entails. What I want to know is,” He folded his hands and leaned forward intently, “For _how long_ do you want me? I have a tendency to become rather attached to people, and I do not give them up again easily. So will I have to lose you in a few years’ time, or can I leave my heart unguarded? I need to know for certain before I can be at ease with you.”

 

“I want you for as long as you’ll stay with me.” Shiloe replied easily. “Of course I’m never going to push you away! What kind of arsehole do you think I am?! Besides, you may be one of my mates for life one day.” He added.

 

Lucius smiled. “ _That_ is what I most wanted to know. Do you choose them? Your mates?” He clarified.

 

Shiloe snorted. “I wish. No, they will be the ones that are the best suited to my lifestyle, my magic and my temperament, as well as Harry’s, but they will also be the anchors I am closest to emotionally, even if that closeness is something I have never noticed. I will be mated forever with the ones that have given themselves to me the most, and can live peaceably with my Host and his lover, should he or she not be an anchor.”

 

“I see.” Lucius smiled and stood, walking over to Shiloe’s chair and kneeling before Shiloe. “Then I am happy to say that I will be more than willing to stay with you for a lifetime. If you will have me.” He added with a teasing smirk.

 

Shiloe leaned down to Lucius and kissed the blond, moaning when Lucius quickly took over, devouring his mouth and coaxing his own tongue into an intricate dance, gliding over teeth and gums and stealing the teen’s breath completely.

 

Lucius broke the kiss and chuckled, looking over Shiloe’s bruised, swollen lips and glazed eyes. “You look lovely.” He said softly, then he became thoughtful, and returned to his chair. “Shiloe, I would like to ask you for something; a small favour.”

 

Shiloe nodded. “Go ahead.”

 

“I want another child. I would like you to sire a child upon me.” He finished, looking into his own lap. “Narcissa refused to ruin her figure further, and would not give me any children save Draco, the heir I needed. I have always wanted more, though you are still too young to carry.”

 

Shiloe was looking at him in shock. “I thought you said it was a _small_ favour!” He exclaimed.

 

“Babies _are_ small.” Lucius replied evenly, raising his eyes to meet Shiloe’s.

 

Shiloe sighed. “That’s not only my decision to make. I’d need to talk to Harry.” He said softly.

 

“You don’t. Not really.” Lucius said in the same hushed tone. “I will carry the child, I will support the child financially, I will house the child with myself at one of my properties as soon as I am able to leave here, and I will allow you full parental rights whilst asking nothing from Harry himself. The body you share is not involved any further than giving me what I need to create new life. I will gladly do all the rest myself until your schooling is finished. It is not necessary to tell him until then. Please.” He lowered his Occlumency shields, and Shiloe gasped at the depth of longing Lucius held for a second child, tears pricking his eyes.

 

“He needs to know, at least, just in case the child looks like him.” Shiloe explained.

 

Lucius sighed. “The Malfoy Family is deeply involved in the French Wizarding Government, and I could easily obtain papers stating that the child is mine by a mistress that refused to keep it. I need not be seen whilst I am carrying. I can stay behind wards that will keep the secret safe.” He was really, truly pleading now, thinking of anything he could to keep this opportunity from slipping away.

 

Shiloe frowned. “Why do you want a child so badly _now_? Why can’t it wait?” He asked.

 

“I don’t want to be too old to enjoy seeing my child grow up, and to be able to take an active role in the child’s life.” He explained. He bit his lip, and then added, softly, “And I want it to be while I am still healthy enough to teach them to fly and play Quidditch, like I was able to teach Draco.” His voice was soft and sad.

 

Shiloe stiffened. “What do you mean? Are you sick?” He asked.

 

Lucius shook his head, that sad smile still in place. “Not exactly, though I will not be able to fly much after another decade or so. My bones are slowly thinning, due to a curse placed on the males of my family about three generations ago. I’m afraid this happens to all men in my family, and it will be no different with Draco. I will have to be careful not to take unnecessary risks once they weaken much further.”

 

“Have you tried to find a way to break the curse?” Shiloe asked tightly.

 

Lucius chuckled. “It can only be lifted by blood family of the caster, and I’m afraid those that are in the position to help would likely be… Most unwilling.” He admitted.

 

Shiloe sighed. “I see.” He said, realizing who he must mean. “Maybe Molly could lift it?”

 

“She would not be able to. She is a Prewett by blood. One of Arthur’s ancestors cast the curse. It would have to be him or one of his children to remove it.”

 

“I see.” Shiloe rubbed his temples. “That’s highly improbable. Perhaps someday Draco and Ron could be on good enough terms, but you and Arthur, I highly doubt. Even with me to bridge the gap, I don’t know that he would agree to help you.”

 

“This has little to do with my request.” Lucius gently reminded him.

 

Shiloe groaned. “I _need_ to discuss it with Harry first. You _know_ that.” He said flatly. The sigh he got in response nearly made him smile.

 

“Yes, I know. I wish he didn’t need to know. How much do you plan to tell him? He isn’t ready for all of it.” Lucius pointed out.

 

Shiloe stood, shaking his head as he began to pace nervously. “No, he’s not. I can’t tell him who you are. What he needs to know is that there will be a child, and that we will be the Sire.” He sighed, whirling on his heel to face Lucius, finished with his pacing. “I can give you this, I’m sure. Harry is not one to be heartless, after all. Just grant me enough time to gain his approval first, because you understand why I cannot oppose my Host in this matter.”

 

Lucius gritted his teeth against the possibility of bitter disappointment, but inclined his head. “I know. I dislike it.” He added.

 

Shiloe shrugged. “That’s fine, it’s your right to dislike it, so long as you do not try to oppose it. He needs to know, before we can make any plans. You know that if I could give you this without Harry knowing, I would, in a heartbeat. I _know_ that you’d make sure my child wanted for nothing, and I will gladly give you a child the second Harry gives me the go-ahead.”

 

Lucius nodded. “Thank you for that.” He said softly, his voice tight and words clipped.

 

“Do you think, in time, you will be able to forgive me for denying you?” Shiloe asked in a soft voice, shifting in place where he stood.

 

Lucius sighed and walked over to the raven-haired Shiloe, wrapping his arms around him. “Oh, Shiloe, I already have. I understand the reasons behind your decision, loathe as I am to admit it.” He added ruefully. “I cannot fault you for a wise move, required or not. A few months will make little difference, in the end.”

 

Shiloe smiled. “Thank you. I need to get to bed now. Harry needs some sleep.”

 

Lucius inclined his head and kissed Shiloe gently, then released him. “Go to bed. I will see you later.” He said.

 

*****

 

Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped talking as they spotted a huge crowd of people blocking the way to the entrance hall.

 

Ron stood on tiptoe to read the notice posted there.

 

“Triwizard Tournament. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o’clock on Friday the 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early. Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast.”

 

“Only a week away!” said Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff, emerging from the crowd, his eyes gleaming. “I wonder if Cedric knows? Think I’ll go and tell him...”

 

“Cedric?” said Ron blankly as Ernie hurried off.

 

“Diggory,” said Harry. “He must be entering the tournament.”

 

Shiloe kept his emotions to himself with great difficulty, knowing that Cedric likely hadn’t told anyone of his change of heart, so Macmillan was just being thoughtful. He really _didn’t_ need to rip the boy’s throat out for helping endanger his anchor. Really, he didn’t.

 

*****

 

When they went down to breakfast on the morning of the thirtieth of October, they found that the Great Hall had been decorated overnight. Enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each of them representing a Hogwarts House: red with a gold lion for Gryffindor, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff, and green with a silver serpent for Slytherin. Behind the teachers’ table, the largest banner of all bore the Hogwarts coat of arms: lion, eagle, badger, and snake united around a large letter H.

 

“What do you think, are Fred and George going to try and enter the Tournament?” Harry asked under his breath to Ron.

 

Ron snorted into his eggs. “I bet they will.” He agreed. “It sounds like exactly the kind of thing they’d do.”

 

Harry grinned. “What if one of them really got picked?”

 

“Mum would have a fit.” Ron chuckled. “They’d be grounded until they were Dumbledore’s age!” He exclaimed in glee at the thought.

 

*****

 

Harry sighed, leaning forward and resting his head on the library book he was trying to read on Runework and the theory behind Runescripts. “This is so dry.” He complained softly to himself.

 

‘Of course it is. It’s a textbook.’ Shiloe replied with amusement. ‘It’s not supposed to be some exciting adventure novel.’

 

“Maybe if it was a bit _more_ interesting, I’d be able to learn something from it. I hate Runes.” He said with another sigh.

 

“That’s too bad.” A feminine voice from behind Harry said.

 

Harry turned and found the same blonde girl from before standing next to the bookshelf a few feet away. “I’m sorry?”

 

“Runework is really very useful, after all. It’s the only sure-fire defence against both Wrackspurts _and_ Nargles.” She explained, walking over to the seat in front of Harry’s and sitting down.

 

“Wait, who and what?” Harry asked, thoroughly bewildered.

 

The girl smiled. “I’m not surprised you haven’t heard of them. Most people haven’t. But if you study Runes, you won’t have to worry about them. That would be a good thing, since you have Shiloe’s safety to worry about, too.” She said, her voice dropping so that they would not be overheard.

 

Harry frowned when Shiloe’s low growling sounded in his head. ‘How the hell does she know about me?!’ He asked.

 

“How can you be sure that I _have_ a Shiloe?” Harry asked calmly.

 

“I hear things, and the castle likes to talk. Not many can hear the voices in the stones now, and they get so lonely. It’s a family gift I got from my mother, and so I listen, and I learn things.” She said simply. “Plus, your aura shows two very slightly different magical signatures.” She finished brightly.

 

Shiloe sighed. ‘Well, yeah, that would do it.’ He told Harry wryly.

 

Harry smiled. “Oh. Alright. So, Runes will help me keep us safer?” He asked.

 

“Oh, yes!” The girl answered, nodding with a huge smile. “And if you need more help, I can help teach you.” She said.

 

Harry groaned. “But I’m already getting help from Hermione and… The other,” He tapped his head, “But I’m still picking it up too slowly. I’m bringing Hermione down, and I have to go to class with her and Ma- Draco tomorrow, and he’s going to sigh and roll his eyes at me and tell me to ‘put that quill down before you hurt yourself, Potter.’” Harry sneered.

 

“I did _not_ sound like that.”

 

Harry turned and groaned, seeing the form of Draco Malfoy leaning against the bookshelves now, watching them in bemusement. “What are _you_ doing here?” Harry asked.

 

Draco shrugged and sat down. “I’m a student here. You?”

 

“You know what I meant.” Harry growled. “We don’t like each other.”

 

“Maybe I’d like to change that, if you’ll let me.” Draco said, leaning back in the chair. “I’m not the same as I was in first year, Potter. Too much has changed.”

 

Harry sighed. “Well, honestly, I don’t know. Maybe we can be friends, but I don’t think it’s going to be that easy.”

 

“I’m sure it won’t be easy at all.” Draco smirked. “But then again, that’s half the fun. Now, what has this book taught you?” Draco asked, pulling the book toward him. He recoiled in disgust. “Dear Merlin, this piece of trash isn’t going to help you _at all_!” He closed the book and dug in his bag.

 

Harry made a lunge for the book, but Draco placed it under the table on his lap before Harry could reach it.

 

“I was reading that!” Harry protested.

 

Draco snorted. “You _need_ to be reading… This!” He shoved a small book into Harry’s hands.

 

Harry looked at it. “This is a children’s book.” He said tonelessly.

 

“And a very informative one, trust me.” Draco said confidently. “That’s how I learned the Runes. Try it.” He suggested. “It’s a little funny, and it will teach you the Runes in a way that you might find easier to remember. I certainly did.”

 

“Well, I guess I haven’t got much to lose.” Harry decided, accepting the book.

 

Draco got up. “You can return that whenever you’ve gotten the basic Runes memorized, but try not to take too long, we could use your help with the project.” He said. “Oh, and try not to pick up a quill until you can write a Runescript without turning a healing script into a lust script, yeah?” He finished with a smirk and a little wave, walking off.

 

Harry flushed. “I hate him.” He muttered.

 

The girl looked at the book. “Oh, that’s the story I was going to tell you. How nice of him to lend us a copy! Come to the astronomy tower with me, we can read it there, it’s always quiet this time of day. I’m Luna, by the way. Luna Lovegood.” She said, taking Harry’s hand and leading him away as he grabbed his bag and hurriedly put the other books back on their way out.


	36. Working With Runes

Shiloe looked around and sighed. “Now, _this_ looks familiar…” He turned to look behind him and smiled at Harry. “Ah, there you are. Dreaming again, are we?” He asked genially, heading for his host.

 

Harry shrugged. “I guess so.” He replied. “You look different.”

 

Shiloe was taller now, and had long hair falling down his back, the same raven-black as Harry’s, but with thin streaks of crimson woven through. He was more muscular, and his features more angular. He held himself much the same way Tom Riddle had when he had emerged from his diary two years ago, but Shiloe didn’t make Harry quite as nervous as Tom had, due to the friendly smile he wore.

 

‘He’s definitely Slytherin in _looks_ , if nothing else.’ Harry decided.

 

Shiloe chuckled and slung an arm around his shoulders. “Yeah, this is _my_ physical form. I may have to use your body, but this is how I envision myself to look. Well, then. I have a favour to ask you. One of my anchors wants another child. He already has one, but he wants a second.”

 

Harry paled and pulled himself away from Shiloe. “No! I don’t want to get _pregnant_ at this age! You’re mad!”

 

Shiloe snorted and waved a hand in dismissal. “I know that; we aren’t nearly old enough to carry a baby to term yet. But he is willing to carry it, to provide for it in all ways and to raise the baby himself. He is only asking for one thing from you: Permission to donate your seed to give him one child at this time.” Shiloe finished. “He is yearning for a child. He dropped his Occlumency shields for me to feel how badly he desires this. The craving is real.” He added in a whisper.

 

Harry bit his lip. “Is this someone I know?”

 

“Yes.” Shiloe said softly after a small hesitation.

 

“Is it someone I like?”

 

Shiloe sighed. “Not even a little. But he has changed, albeit not by too much.” He admitted.

 

Harry grimaced. “Am I going to hate most of the anchors?” He asked.

 

Shiloe thought for a second. “Um… Yes, I think so. So far, at least.”

 

“Lovely. Well, I suppose if you think he’s good for his word and doesn’t have any plans he’s not telling us about, you can go ahead, but I want to know who it is once he is sure he’s pregnant. I promise not to fight with him or stress him out. I just want to meet the first person to have a child from my body.”

 

Shiloe sighed in relief. “I will discuss it with him and tell you what he decides. Thank you. Your approval, even with the terms you’ve set forth, will mean so much to him. This is something he desires with all of his heart, and to finally attain it will no doubt make him very happy.”

 

Harry shrugged. “I just hope he doesn’t expect me to act as the father. I’m not ready for that.”

 

Shiloe smiled. “When the time comes for my child to be born, I will be happy to take up that mantle myself. I will not make you raise a child while you should still be one yourself. All parties involved know that I cannot be there all the time until our schooling is complete, so I will help you here and we will excel in our classes, getting flawless marks on our N.E.W.T.s and graduating with Draco and Hermione, standing proudly at the top of our class.” He finished confidently.

 

Harry chuckled nervously. “I think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself there. I don’t think I’m exactly top-of-my-class material.”

 

“You will be, with my help.” Shiloe said firmly.

 

Harry frowned. “If you say so.”

 

Shiloe grinned. “Now, how do you feel about the Runes project? You do know that if you and Draco come in here, the three of us might be able to converse just like you and I are now, without you being in a dream-state? How do you feel about that?”

 

Harry stared at Shiloe, wide-eyed. “Shite, I didn’t think about that. That’ll be so weird.”

 

“Well, since it’s a _mental healing_ ritual, he does need to be in your head, and I’m always here, so…” Shiloe shrugged. “No helping it.”

 

Harry chuckled. “No, I guess not.” He agreed. “Do you know him well?”

 

Shiloe flushed. “Um, you _could_ say that.” He hedged.

 

Harry paled. “No.” He whispered.

 

“Yes?” Shiloe ventured.

 

“Oh, _Merlin_ , that’s wrong on _so_ many levels!” Harry shouted.

 

Shiloe scowled. “Oh, so I’m not allowed to sleep with him, though I need to in order to stay healthy, but it’s alright for you to work with him? I don’t see the fairness in that, Mr. Gryffindor.” Shiloe sneered, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Harry deadpanned.

 

“Yes, well, do it over there.” Shiloe said, pointing to the corner of the “room” they were in.

 

Harry chuckled despite himself.

 

*****

 

Harry ignored most of Dumbledore’s welcoming speech, instead listening to Shiloe as he made fun of Ron’s enthusiasm over all things Viktor Krum.

 

He fought to keep a smile off his face as Shiloe moaned lowly and mimicked Ron’s voice. ‘Oh, I wonder if he’d take me to bed and sign my arse!’

 

Harry snickered at that, causing a few heads to turn as Neville, Ron and Hermione looked at him. He flushed and lowered his head, concentrating on the food that had just appeared.

 

Shiloe sighed. ‘I’m bored.’

 

‘Then go to sleep.’ Harry thought back.

 

‘Bored and tired are not the same.’ Shiloe drawled, sounding very Malfoy-like.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and continued eating, ignoring Shiloe’s newest sarcastic jab at Ron. (‘Viktor and Ronald sitting in a tree, S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G…’)

 

*****

 

“That rune needs to go _here_ , Granger, or I’ll be stuck in his head forever! Honestly, I’d rather _die_.” Draco snapped, pointing at the paper they were bent over as Harry studied the parchment he was brainstorming on to create a suitable Bindrune.

 

Harry had been handed the easiest part of the project, in deference to his not having taken the first year of Ancient Runes.

 

“Oh, then _you_ draw it, if you’re so much smarter!” Hermione huffed.

 

Draco sighed and pulled the paper toward himself. “I will, then.” He said haughtily.

 

Hermione got up and walked over to sit next to Harry. “How is it going?” She asked, looking at the paper.

 

Harry sighed. “Alright, I guess.”

 

“How many runes have you picked out so far, and which ones?” She asked with interest.

 

“Tir, for protection, and either Ing or Isa for sealing, I think. Other than that, I know I need one for mental healing, or maybe just _healing_ , and one to let in or trust another person. I still need one more…” Harry sighed. “This is much harder than thinking up bad things that could happen to me.”

 

Hermione smiled viciously. “Good. That’s a sign that you’re learning. Laziness can rot the brain as quickly as too much television can, after all.”

 

“Too much _what_ , now?” Draco asked from across the room.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes, and called back, “It’s a Muggle thing, you wouldn’t _want_ to understand.”

 

“Too right you are.” Draco muttered in disgust.

 

Harry snickered as Hermione grinned at him. “Now, how about one for cooperation? You have to work _with_ him, after all, once he’s inside. Mannaz should work nicely, I think. And if you plan to use Ing for sealing— _or_ you _could_ use Othel—either would be easy to include with Mannaz. It would provide a framework to draw the box around, enclosing the whole Bindrune as one.”

 

Harry smiled brightly. “Thanks, Mione, you’re _brilliant_!” He gushed, writing furiously.

 

‘She really is, though, isn’t she? I _like_ her.’ Shiloe declared smugly.

 

Harry dropped his quill in shock at Shiloe’s abrupt announcement.

 

Hadn’t he _hated_ Hermione before the school year began?

 

*****

 

“I’ll _never_ get the hang of it.” Harry sighed, rubbing his hands over his weary face.

 

“You _will_.” Rowena snapped, turning furious eyes on him. “If only because you _must_.” She set her hands firmly on her hips and her glare became icy. “I know you have the capacity in you, because Shiloe has already managed the transformation. If _he_ can do it, _you_ can at least do this part and learn to brew the potion.” She finished.

 

Harry bowed his head. “Yes, Professor Ravenclaw.” He mumbled, chastened.

 

“Again.” She snapped, then picked her book back up and continued reading as she paced, her feet slapping out a soothing cadence for Harry to use as a focal point.

 

Harry sighed and closed his eyes again.

 

Meditating was harder than it looked.

 

*****

 

“And you _really_ won’t tell me?” Harry pleaded with Neville, since Shiloe was occupied with things other than watching Harry’s day. “I already know about Mal-Draco.” He amended. “I promise I won’t freak out.”

 

“I can’t, Harry. I promised Shi that I’d wait for him to tell you in his own time. Besides that, I have a feeling you’d Avada Kedavra the messenger.” Neville finished softly.

 

Harry sighed heavily. “That bad, huh?”

 

Neville shook his head. “No, it’s not… Well… Yeah.” He finished sadly.

 

“Am I going to like _any_ of them?!” Harry huffed.

 

“You like me.” Neville pointed out. “And Sirius.”

 

Harry shrugged. “I don’t like Draco.”

 

Neville sighed. “I think only one is any better. Possibly two, but the others… I’m sorry, but you won’t be happy.” He finished.

 

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Honestly, Harry, it’s not like you have to sleep with us, or anything, so why does it really matter?” He asked.

 

Harry paled. “Did _you_ … Sleep with him?” He asked in a whisper.

 

Sirius blushed. “Well, I—there _were_ extenuating circumstances, and—it’s complicated!” He defended himself—badly.

 

Harry felt his face flame, and hid it in his hands. “Great, you’ve seen me naked. This is humiliating.”

 

Neville laid a hand on Harry’s leg. “Would it help if I told you I’ve liked you for a long time, now? _You_ , not Shiloe.”

 

Harry chuckled a little, raising his head. “Not much. No offence, Neville, but I don’t think I like guys in that way.”

 

“Have you ever tried _kissing_ a guy?” Neville asked.

 

“Well, no.” Harry admitted. Before the year had begun, he had never kissed _anyone_.

 

Neville shrugged. “Then how can you be sure?” He asked patiently.

 

Harry thought for a second. “I… _Suppose_ I really can’t.” He allowed.

 

“You could find out now, if you wanted.” Neville said, very quietly. “I’m more than willing to let you use me as the test. If you wanted. No one but Sirius needs to know. And you _know_ I’d never push for more, Harry. I’m your _friend_. I care for you too much for that.” His face was burning fiercely, but if this wasn’t a worthy use of his Gryffindor courage, Neville didn’t know what _was_.

 

Harry looked at Neville in shock, then at Sirius. He dropped his eyes to his hands, fidgeting in his lap. He was chewing his lip in thought. “All right.” He finally said. “Let’s do this, then.” He turned to face Neville.

 

Neville beamed at him. “Fair warning first, no matter if you like it or not, I’m pretty sure I _will_. Sorry if that bothers you, but I can’t help it.” He said with a faint blush still colouring his cheeks.

 

Harry shrugged. “I’ll live, either way.” He decided.

 

Neville gently framed Harry’s face in his hands and leaned in. “Close your eyes, and just relax. It won’t hurt at all.” He assured Harry.

 

Harry closed his eyes and nearly jumped when Neville’s lips descended on his. They were warm, slightly moist, though not grossly so, and—Oh, Merlin, they were parting!

 

Harry took a deep breath through his nose and allowed Neville to ease his lips open and slip his tongue into Harry’s mouth.

 

Neville sighed happily into the kiss, and felt Harry relax and begin to join in. He mentally cheered, glad that he was finally getting a kiss from Harry—the _real_ Harry, not a being formed of Harry’s magic, however much he had grown to love Shiloe notwithstanding.

 

Harry broke the kiss after a few more long moments. “Um.” He said, embarrassed by his heavy breathing and the firmness in his trousers. “All right, maybe I like guys _and_ girls.” He admitted. “But I definitely like girls _more_. No hard feelings?”

 

“ _Something’s_ hard, but it’s not my emotions toward you, no.” Neville said casually, shrugging.

 

Harry’s jaw dropped. “Did you just make a blatant sexual pun?” He asked, just to be sure. After all, this was _Neville_ , not Draco Malfoy, who would be more expected to drop sexual innuendo into every conversation, Harry had discovered.

 

Neville smiled shyly. “Yeah. Does it bother you? I can stop, if you’d like.” He offered.

 

“No, it’s fine. Just—unexpected, is all.” Harry stammered.

 

The door opened, and Harry flushed as Ron stuck his head in. “Harry, Nev, the carriages are leaving soon! Come on!”

 

Sirius grinned. “Ooohhhh, get me something from Zonko’s, Harry!” He said with glee.

 

Harry grinned. “Alright.” He agreed, getting up and following Ron as they headed for the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade.

 


	37. Gifts

‘I’m taking over until after tomorrow, Harry.’ Shiloe said as they paid for their purchases in Zonko’s.

 

‘Fine.’ Harry thought back with a mental sigh. ‘Do my schoolwork?’

 

‘Of course!’ Shiloe’s voice sounded scandalized. Shiloe took over as they stepped out of the store, turning to Ron and Hermione. “I have to go somewhere.” He explained. “Anchor business.” He told them at their puzzled looks.

 

Hermione frowned. “I thought Harry—" She began, but froze at the glare Shiloe pinned her with.

 

He quickly cast a Shiloe ward around the three of them. “I have my own business to attend to here, and he got his sweets and toys. Quite a lot of both, in fact.” He pointed out, shaking the bag for emphasis. The items inside rattled, proving that Harry had indeed gotten himself more than enough to make up for the loss of the rest of the trip.

 

Hermione sighed. “Fine. When will Harry be back?” She asked primly.

 

Shiloe smirked. “Day after tomorrow. I’ll need to feed tonight.”

 

Ron and Hermione both flushed, and Shiloe dispelled the ward, walking away toward where the chaperone he needed to chat with was. The sombre man was patiently waiting until he could head back to Hogwarts again. He stopped in a deserted alleyway and cast a disillusionment charm on himself, then headed into the Hog’s Head.

 

He found Severus in a deserted corner booth, and slid in, then cleared his throat. “Severus.” He said lowly.

 

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “What are you doing in here? And why do you—Never mind, I know why you have the charm on.” He hissed, his eyes scanning the pub and his lips hardly moving.

 

Shiloe snorted. “You’ve been avoiding me.” He said calmly. “Why?” He asked.

 

Severus growled. “I treated you far too roughly. I need to step back and look at why I acted that way with—“

 

“Maybe because I _liked_ it?” Shiloe hissed, sliding closer to Severus so that he could not miss the words, and also so Shiloe could casually brush his wrist against his anchor to get a good reading of his emotional state. Damn Occlumency shields.

 

“You would have liked my attentions no matter _how_ vicious I had been. You are Shiloe.” Severus said firmly. “I have been reading, and have uncovered a few core truths about your kind.”

 

Shiloe snarled in rage. “Believe what you will, Severus Snape, but know this: I _can_ and _will_ say no if an anchor treats me in any manner that I feel is unfair to me or themselves. And frankly, Sir, right now I feel that you are being grossly unfair to yourself, as well as to me. Good _day_.” He finished, getting up and stalking out, glad that no one could see the furious tears he was fighting back, a few still escaping.

 

Severus had been disgusted with himself. He felt as though he had taken advantage of a student under his care, and moreover, he seemed to have conflicting views on his treatment of Shiloe, if his wildly swinging moods were any indicator.

 

From that one casual touch he had felt intense bouts of both Severus’ horror and lust, mixed in with guilt, longing and anger—at himself for being so divided, Shiloe assumed.

 

Shiloe growled, but headed to his next stop, cancelling the disillusionment charm on the way as he spelled away the evidence of his emotional outburst.

 

He stepped into the shop, looking around at the glittering displays of bejewelled inkwells and daggers and wand cases.

 

“Hello, hello. Such a joy to see a new visitor in my shop!” A short, balding man stepped forward, clapping his hands together in front of his chest as if in prayer and then twining the fingers together.

 

“Hello.” Shiloe said casually, turning to face the man.

 

“Harry Potter? It’s an honour, Sir, to have you visit my humble shop—“

 

Shiloe held up a hand, sighing under his breath. “Please, don’t. I just came looking for some gifts for… Special people. Can you help me find some beautiful gifts for them? Things which are decorative and tasteful, but not useless?”

 

The man nodded obsequiously. “Of course, of course! My name is Milton, by the way, Mr. Potter.” The man hurried over to one wall and pointed out a display about a foot above his head. “Perhaps one of these? They are wand cases, all made of glass, but as you can see, they are coating jewels, keeping the jewels protected from damage, but still highly visible, so that they serve as decoration and protection against loss of one’s wand at the same time. They are unbreakable, as well as warded with blood wards, and once they have been set, they will not open for anyone whose blood is not linked to the wand it holds. It can be used by a maximum of five different people, and it will remember which blood goes to which wand, and only open for that person once it is in use.” Milton explained.

 

Shiloe nodded. “That is useful.” He murmured. “What are those vials for?” He asked, pointing to a set of different-coloured vials less than a foot away from the wand cases.

 

“Ahh.” Milton smiled wistfully. “Those are potions vials. Beautiful, aren’t they? Jewels tend to add to the potency of some potions, and add certain additional effects to some. These ones are self-cleaning and unbreakable, and as such, are rather costly. Severus Snape has come in here a few times, and I can tell he wishes for a set, but it is highly unlikely he will ever be able to afford them, on his salary. The set contains three of quartz, two both of ruby and amethyst, and one each of emerald, sapphire, diamond, garnet, citrine and tourmaline.” He finished.

 

Shiloe whistled lowly. “How much is the set?” He asked.

 

Milton sighed. “Two hundred galleons. As I said, they are costly.”

 

Shiloe nodded. “They are. Do you have any jewellery here that serves an additional purpose? Perhaps ones that can act as a means of communication?”

 

“Yes!” Milton cried enthusiastically, and grabbed Shiloe’s hand, leading him into a back room.

 

Shiloe detached his hand from the man’s hold with a wince. He was definitely excited and enthused about his shop, and he was hoping that he could impress the great Harry Potter with his wares.

 

“These are rings and necklaces that can also be used the same way that Muggle cell phones work, if you are familiar with the concept?”

 

Shiloe smiled. “I am. Go on.”

 

Milton nodded vigorously. “Yes, well, these can connect to up to twenty other rings or necklaces, and you use them by speaking the name of the person you wish to speak with and an activation phrase or word that the buyer chooses. They are not widely available, but I believe that you would use them for good, being who you are, so I would be willing to sell some to you.” He finished.

 

“I’ll buy ten of them, two of the wand cases, the one with emeralds and I saw one with rubies, both will do nicely, and the set of potions vials.” Shiloe decided.

 

Milton’s mouth fell open and his eyes widened, his look turning vaguely worshipful as he calculated his new wealth. “Yes, of course, Mr. Potter.” He breathed. “Which rings would you like?”

 

*****

 

Shiloe lowered his bags onto the couch, then sat next to them with a sigh. “That was a most interesting trip.” He sighed, digging into the bags as Sirius perked up in interest. “For you, from Harry.” He said, tossing a smaller bag at Sirius.

 

Sirius opened it and chuckled darkly. “Oh, wonderful. I’ll put these to _good_ use.”

 

Shiloe sighed and shook his head. “Here, put this on.” He said, tossing a small, garnet ring to Sirius.

 

“What is it?” He asked.

 

Shiloe smirked. “If you say my name, Shiloe, mind you, the other ring is set to _me_ , not Harry, and the word ‘voco,’ in either order, it will allow me to hear you by carrying your voice directly into my ears. No one else will hear you on my end.” He smirked.

 

Sirius put it on. “Wow. Pretty complicated magic, that is.” He said.

 

“I also got you this, but you’ll have to share it with Neville, Cedric and Harry, if they ever want to use it. Possibly others, in the future, as well.” Shiloe mused, holding up the wand case so that it caught the light from the fire, glinting merrily.

 

“Is that a wand case?” Sirius asked in interest. “It’s pretty.”

 

Shiloe nodded. “It has blood wards on it. It will tune itself to the blood of the first five people that prick their finger on this,” He pointed to the spike on the top, “And also to the feel of the wands belonging to those people. When it is in use, it will only open to those whose blood matches with the wand inside.”

 

Sirius stared at it in shock. “How much did all this cost?” He asked.

 

Shiloe shrugged. “Plenty. But not enough that Harry will notice a change in his vault. I don’t waste money, Sirius. I will buy things, even costly things, for my anchors once in a while, but I am not going to spend more than is practical. With the size of the Potter vault, I’m not in much danger of that.” He finished dryly, heading to go and speak with Lucius.

 

Sirius shook his head. “Shiloe, you’re going to spoil me.” He mused.

 

Shiloe turned from Helga’s doorway, staring at Sirius with an unreadable expression. “It’s high time _someone_ did.” Was all he said.

 

Sirius sat in silence for a few moments, swallowing against the lump of emotion that had taken up residence in his throat.

 

*****

 

Lucius looked up from his book as the door appeared.

 

“Hey. I came to give you three things. First, this.” Shiloe said, handing over the wand case. “You can share that with Draco, and I may use it sometime, as well. It will guard your wand with blood wards, and can be set to recognize up to five different wand and blood sets.”

 

Lucius raised an eyebrow. “It’s lovely.”

 

Shiloe nodded, handing him a jade ring. “This ring is set to mine, and can also accept up to nineteen more of the type. It is a way that we can communicate when I am not near you. Simply say my name and ‘voco’ together and it will let me, and only me, hear you when you speak into it. Speaking the same again will turn it off.”

 

Lucius accepted the ring and smiled, slipping it onto his left ring finger, holding Shiloe’s gaze all the while.

 

Shiloe flushed. “And the last thing I came to give you is this news: Harry has agreed to permit us to create a child, provided he is made aware of your identity as soon as you are sure that you carry. He swore not to cause you undue stress or harm you or the babe. But he will want to know who the other parent is to be.”

 

Lucius sighed. “I had hoped it would not come to that, but I will agree to it. It is a small price to pay to gain so precious a gift, after all.” He replied.

 

Shiloe took a deep breath, steeling himself for what he now had to admit. “I must be with you tonight. Intimately. There is no more time to wait, I’m afraid.”

 

Lucius nodded. “Very well. Sit. We have to discuss some things, first.”

 

Shiloe sat in the armchair across from his.

 

“I am very particular when it comes to lovers. Luckily, you fit my tastes in the department of looks rather nicely, even though you are a bit younger than I usually accept. I have always held a fondness for dark-haired, slender men. However, there is more to it than simply pleasing my eye. I am a very powerful man, you understand. This carries over into my bed, as well. I have been known in the past to take a pet, rather than a submissive. Do you understand the implications of such an arrangement?” He asked carefully.

 

Shiloe began to nod, then stopped and shook his head instead. “Not exactly. Could you explain the difference?”

 

Lucius smiled. “I do not like to cause high levels of pain to my lovers, and will do so only if called for as punishment, but I do require obedience and a certain level of deference to my will. I do not wish for a mindless doll or plaything, but someone who will listen to me and defer to me because they want to, and because they know that I will show my appreciation for an obedient, faithful pet with gifts and sinful pleasures. I like to use restraints, as well as blindfolds and gags, on occasion, and I will expect you to play the role of cherished pet before my other friends of the same lifestyle when I hold play parties at the manor, though I will not hold any until you are comfortable with the idea. You would be expected to sit at my feet, respectful and silent unless addressed, and you would be fed directly from my hands. I treat my pets well, and have had some that were most put out when I wished to terminate the relationship. Now, I have a chance to gain a lifelong pet to cherish and adore, if you can consent to the arrangement.” He finished.

 

Shiloe pursed his lips. “Well, it sounds nice enough. I will try it. No gags until I request one, please?”

 

Lucius inclined his head with a smile. “I do not use any accoutrements my first time with a new lover, in any case. The only thing I will do tonight is get you used to the title of pet, and show you that I am a skilled lover.”

 

Shiloe licked his lips. ‘I wonder if he’s ever used a collar with any of his ‘pets.’’ He thought, but didn’t ask.

 

Lucius’ eyes darkened slightly as a small smirk graced his lips. “Now, the first test of your obedience, pet.”

 

Shiloe met his eyes in slight shock. Already?

 

“You are to leave my rooms, and not come back until eight o’clock. I want you freshly showered and back here then, no excuses. You may talk and spend time with your other anchors, but you are not to allow anyone else to bring you to orgasm, nor are you to bring yourself off. I will see you then, Shiloe.” He said in obvious dismissal.

 

“Yes…” Shiloe hesitated, not sure what to call Lucius within the new dynamic they shared.

 

“You may call me ‘Sir.’” Lucius said in slight amusement.

 

“Yes, Sir.” Shiloe smiled at him, then left.

 

Shiloe couldn’t contain his smile as he headed out to the common room, and Salazar coughed, drawing his attention.

 

Shiloe stopped, turning toward the man, who was seated in the armchair he liked to frequent when in solid form.

 

“Yes?” Shiloe asked in slight annoyance. “I trust you have good reason to shatter a rare moment of perfection in my life?”

 

“There are two anchors at the door, and a third approaching.” He pointed out.

 

Shiloe nodded. “Ah, yes. I had Draco tell Blaise, Neville and Cedric that I wanted to see them when I saw him in Hogsmeade. That must be them, then.” He headed for the door.

 

“I assume your Potions Master is still working things through?” Salazar asked carefully.

 

Shiloe nodded. “Yes, but I can’t give him much longer before I have to push him into a choice.” He admitted, then opened the door, effectively ending the conversation.

 

Neville and Cedric ducked in, and Shiloe held the door open as Blaise jogged the rest of the way and came in.

 

“Draco’ll be here in a minute.” He explained.

 

Shiloe raised an eyebrow and handed out rings to each of them. “Put these on. I’ll explain what they do when Draco gets here.” He told them as Sirius came out of Godric’s room, his hair dripping water droplets onto his bare chest.

 

Shiloe stared at him for a long moment, licking his lips as he imagined how those droplets must taste.

 

“Here I am, let the party begin!” Draco announced, arms flung wide as he kicked the door shut behind himself.

 

Shiloe handed him a ring and forced himself to concentrate on anything other than Sirius’ wet torso.

 

Draco took it and stared at it for a second, then looked at Shiloe in confusion. “You’re not proposing to me, right?” He asked.

 

Shiloe snorted. “No, it’s not a joining ring, are you crazy? We aren’t even old enough for that yet!”

 

Draco’s face flushed. “I knew that.” He muttered, putting the ring on. “So, does it do anything interesting besides sparkle?” He asked.

 

“As a matter of fact, it does. All of you now, except Severus, who is _still_ being a fucking arse, have one. If you say ‘voco Shiloe’ or ‘Shiloe voco,’ but I prefer the other way ‘round, into it, it will carry your voice to my ears, and mine to yours, but we will be the only ones able to hear each other from our respective locations.” Shiloe explained with a wide smile.

 

Cedric stared at his ring in interest. “I’ve heard of these from my father, but I never thought I’d have one. Aurors going out on risky solo missions get these and link them to the Head Auror and the Minister in case of emergency.”

 

Shiloe shrugged. “I have ten of them so far, and I can buy more if we need them, but this will be an easier way to arrange meetings when we need them.” He explained.

 

Neville nodded, staring at his ring, then looked up. “So, if you’re going to be out tonight, do you need to feed?” He asked, his gaze flicking longingly toward Rowena’s door.

 

“I’m going to be spending tonight with Hogwarts’ newest resident Death Eater, actually.” He said in slight amusement.

 

Cedric frowned. “You have _another_ one?!” He asked in shock. “Isn’t that worrying you?”

 

Shiloe sighed and rolled his eyes. “Honestly, Hufflepuffs. I’m talking about _Lucius_ , Love.” He explained, walking up to Cedric and wrapping his arms around his neck, drawing him down for a kiss.

 

Cedric’s confusion cleared and his soft ‘oh’ was swallowed by Shiloe’s kiss.

 

Shiloe chuckled as he broke the kiss. “You don’t need to worry so much. I’m a big boy, I can take care of myself.” He teased.

 

“Right.” Draco drawled. “Nothing to worry about at all. You’ve only got a Dark Lord after you who’s ten times more experienced in magic and a dangerous tendency toward magical exhaustion, plus an uncanny penchant for getting yourself nearly killed. Why worry?” 

 

“Shut up. And yes, Neville, go ahead and tend to the more nocturnal plants in Rowena’s garden, if you like. But please don’t bring anything red and beetle-like _inside_ with you.” He requested with a light shudder.

 

Neville chuckled lightly, remembering their encounter with a ladybug a few days ago, as he headed toward Rowena’s garden.

 

“I want to cuddle. Come on.” Blaise grabbed Shiloe and Draco’s hands and pulled them toward the couch with inhuman strength. Cedric followed behind the group, laughing at Shiloe’s curses and Draco’s undignified shrieks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter of Shiloe: Just the Two of Us will be up in a few minutes.


	38. Four Champions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I totally forgot about this, and I am terrible person to keep you all waiting when the first story is complete already!! 
> 
> I'm posting... Three chapter here, I think, and one of S:JtToU as my apology. 
> 
> Please forgive me. If I take more than a week to update this, feel free to remind me, gently or not. There's no excuse for letting it wait this long. The wait times will increase once I catch up to where I am in the sequel, however. So just be warned.

“Sir?” Shiloe ventured, poking his head into the Saferoom.

 

Lucius was seated in front of the fire, holding a flute of champagne. “Come in, pet.” He said calmly.

 

Shiloe stepped into the room.

 

Lucius beckoned him closer with his free hand, then held it up to halt him when he stood a few paces away. “Turn, let me see you.” He said, stirring his finger lazily in the air to illustrate what he wanted from Shiloe.

 

Shiloe flushed, and slowly revolved for Lucius’ perusal.

 

“Mm, very nice. You’re lovely.” Lucius said softly, taking a sip of his drink. “Now, strip and I want you on the bed on your back when next I turn around.” He said, gesturing to the bed behind his chair.

 

Shiloe walked toward it, pulling off clothing as he went. He lay on the bed and watched as Lucius calmly drained his drink and stood, then turned. Shiloe’s breathing picked up speed as he saw a predatory smirk spread across his lips.

 

Lucius walked over to Shiloe and laid a hand on his hip. He slowly drew the hand up, flicking a nipple as the hand passed it, then bringing it up to cup Shiloe’s face. He bent and kissed the teen breathless.

 

Shiloe sighed happily as Lucius broke the kiss, the man watching him lick his moist lips avidly.

 

Lucius quickly unbuttoned his shirt, his eyes roving over the naked form in front of him. Shiloe was perfectly suited to his tastes. He was young, slender yet athletically built, pale and dark-haired. He was also proving to be surprisingly submissive. As far as Lucius was concerned, the combination of all those traits boded very well for them, indeed.

 

Shiloe groaned softly as Lucius let his shirt slide off his shoulders, and then moved his hands to the fastenings of his trousers. “Oh, please, yes!” He whispered when Lucius raised an eyebrow.

 

Lucius chuckled, removing his trousers and revealing that he wore nothing underneath them.

 

Shiloe closed his eyes, flushing. “Oh, Merlin, I am _so_ lucky.” He whispered in glee, before opening his eyes and looking at Lucius’ hard cock. It wasn’t as thick as some of the others he had seen, but what it lacked in girth, it made up for in length. “So, is that all for me?” He asked cheekily.

 

“Only if you behave, pet.” The blond responded teasingly, straddling Shiloe. He ran his hands over the chest of his new lover. “I think we are both going to enjoy this very much.”

 

“I certainly hope so.” Shiloe’s voice was breathy as he rode the sensations Lucius was causing.

 

Lucius pinched a nipple and got a pleasing jerk and a slight hiss from the body beneath him before Shiloe’s hips rolled sinuously and he moaned. Lucius continued with his exploration of Shiloe’s body, dipping his fingertips into the hollow of his navel, earning him a slight giggle and making Shiloe squirm.

 

“That tickles!” Shiloe protested.

 

“My apologies.” Lucius grasped Shiloe’s cock and stroked it, then asked, “Does _this_ tickle?”

 

Shiloe shook his head, moaning and thrusting his hips reflexively. “N-no! That doesn’t tickle!” He gasped out.

 

Lucius smirked. “Oh, good.” He decided, before sliding down the teen’s body to take the throbbing organ into his mouth eagerly.

 

Shiloe cried out, fingers tangling in Lucius’ hair.

 

Lucius raised his head until only his lips were still around Shiloe’s cock, then spoke: “Careful, pet. If you pull any hairs out, you will pay _dearly_.” Before bending to his task again. His goal was to make Shiloe either beg or scream for him.

 

“Guh, Sir, so good!” Shiloe stammered, his hips moving of their own volition. He clung to Lucius’ hair, careful not to pull, knowing that the blond was probably as vain as his son, and the threat was likely not an idle one. Either way, Shiloe wasn’t willing to find out. He whined and whimpered, then gasped and arched his back as a slick finger found its way inside him, surprising him. “Oh, Merlin, Sir, fuck me, please, now, fuck me, or I’m going to come!” He begged nearly incoherently.

 

Lucius raised his head and added a second, well-lubed finger. “Patience. I will be inside you soon, pet.” He promised, leaning down to kiss Shiloe tenderly as he added a third finger, stretching him out gently.

 

Shiloe was flushed as his eyes were glazed over in lust, the pupils nearly obscuring the green completely. “Sir!” He whimpered, his voice thick with need. “ _Please_ , Sir!”

 

Lucius growled and pulled his fingers out, barely remembering to lube his rock-hard erection as well before he carefully positioned himself and sank into Shiloe’s warm, welcoming heat. “Oh, Merlin, you feel like Elysium itself!” He whispered, and then leaned down to kiss the teen.

 

Shiloe could feel his own magical core greedily latching onto Lucius’ and siphoning off any excess Darkness collected in it.

 

Luckily, having Shiloe to absorb the excess would keep both Severus and Lucius from succumbing to the madness the Dark Arts encouraged when used continuously. Shiloe were immune to that madness, as were their Hosts, but they needed the energies the Dark Arts produced nonetheless, to fuel their more destructive abilities.

 

Lucius gasped as Shiloe’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, and he wrapped his arms around the teen, flipping them over so that Shiloe was astride him. “Ride me, pet. Fuck yourself on my cock. I have to see you in all your glory as you come for me.”

 

Shiloe whimpered helplessly as the sinfully delicious words washed over him. He braced his hands on Lucius’ knees, leaning back, and began to roll his hips. He changed his angle a bit, seeking the stimulation he needed to come, and found it when he leaned forward and braced his hands on Lucius’ chest. He began to ride the man’s cock in earnest, bouncing up and down as small, staccato moans emerged with every thrust that hit his sweet spot just so. “Sir, Sir, Sir!” He chanted, lost in the sensation, before his eyes, which were half-closed in bliss, flew open wide. “Sir, going to come!” He shouted.

 

Lucius wrapped a hand around Shiloe’s cock and told him: “Yes, pet, come for me!”

 

Shiloe screamed loudly as he came, toes curling in utter bliss as he felt Lucius hit his peak as well.

 

Lucius grunted as the satiated and limp body of Shiloe collapsed onto his chest. He chuckled, his arms wrapping around the form as he buried his face in the mass of silken hair. “That was amazing, Shiloe.” He said. “ _You_ were amazing. I don’t think I’ve ever been with anyone as responsive as you before.”

 

Shiloe rolled off Lucius with some difficulty and yawned. “Mm, good. I’d be terribly jealous if you had.” He commented, cuddling against Lucius’ side, smiling as the man’s arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer. “That _was_ really good, wasn’t it?” He agreed with a smirk. “Are you going to tell Severus how amazing it was?” He asked brightly.

 

Lucius chuckled. “I might. Do you want me to?”

 

Shiloe nodded vigorously. “Oh, yes. Let the arse know what he’s missing. Maybe he’ll come to his senses faster. I know he still wants me, the bond is still whole, but he’s not letting it get any stronger by keeping away, and that _has_ to stop.” He stated firmly.

 

“Very well.” Lucius agreed. “I will regale him with tales of our blazing passion and the amazing way you rode me, showing exactly why you are a good Seeker.” He teased, smacking Shiloe on the butt lightly. “Now, do you need to get to bed?”

 

Shiloe shook his head. “Nah, I told Harry that I was going to have tomorrow.” He smirked. “So, I can sleep here. And I fully intend to.” He finished, snuggling into Lucius’ embrace. “If you don’t mind, of course.”

 

Lucius chuckled as Shiloe promptly fell asleep. “I doubt I ever will, my beloved pet.” He murmured, laying a kiss on the mop of unruly hair.

 

‘Merlin and Morgana, how did I ever become so lucky?’ He wondered in giddy happiness totally unbefitting a proper Malfoy.

 

*****

 

“Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision,” said Dumbledore. “I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions’ names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber” — he indicated the door behind the staff table — “Where they will be receiving their first instructions.”

 

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semi-darkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, blue-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting. A few people kept checking their watches.

 

“Any second.” Lee Jordan whispered from his seat, two seats away from Harry.

 

Harry grabbed Hermione’s hand. “Come on, Angelina!” He whispered under his breath, earning him a bright smile from the black girl a few feet away, who had heard him.

 

“Thanks.” She mouthed at him.

 

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it — the whole room gasped.

 

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm’s length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

 

“The champion for Durmstrang,” he read, in a strong, clear voice, “will be Viktor Krum.”

 

“No surprises there!” yelled Ron as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Harry saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

 

“Bravo, Viktor!” boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. “Knew you had it in you!”

 

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone’s attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

 

“The champion for Beauxbatons,” said Dumbledore, “is Fleur Delacour!”

 

“It’s her, Ron!” Harry shouted as the girl who so resembled a Veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery-blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

 

“Oh look, they’re all disappointed,” Hermione said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party.

 

Ron snorted. “Well, they came all this way for nothing. Wouldn’t you be?” He asked.

 

“Disappointed” was a bit of an understatement, Harry thought. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms.

 

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next.

 

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

 

“The Hogwarts champion,” he called, “is Cedric Diggory!”

 

Suddenly, Harry was blindsided by a rush of rage so strong his body was trembling with it, as Shiloe’s voice echoed in his head.

 

‘That stupid, lying, conniving, positively Slytherin _bastard_! I’m going to _kill_ him! If the Tournament doesn’t do it first, of course! He knew the risks involved, for _both_ of us, and he _still_ —What the hell—’ Shiloe broke off, the anger dying down to be replaced with dull confusion as the fire in the goblet turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it once more.

 

A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

 

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out—

 

“Harry Potter.”

 

Up at the top table, Professor McGonagall had got to her feet and swept past Ludo Bagman and Professor Karkaroff to whisper urgently to Professor Dumbledore, who bent his ear toward her, frowning slightly.

 

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione; beyond them, he saw the long Gryffindor table all watching him, open-mouthed.

 

“I didn’t put my name in,” Harry said blankly. “You know I didn’t.”

 

Both of them stared just as blankly back.

 

At the top table, Professor Dumbledore had straightened up, nodding to Professor McGonagall.

 

“Harry Potter!” he called again. “Harry! Up here, if you please!”

 

“Go on,” Hermione whispered, giving Harry a slight push.

 

Harry got to his feet, trod on the hem of his robes, and stumbled slightly. He set off up the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. It felt like an immensely long walk; the top table didn’t seem to be getting any nearer at all, and he could feel hundreds and hundreds of eyes upon him, as though each were a searchlight. The buzzing grew louder and louder. After what seemed like an hour, he was right in front of Dumbledore, feeling the stares of all the teachers upon him.

 

“Well… Through the door, Harry,” said Dumbledore. He wasn’t smiling.

 

“But, Sir, I didn’t put my name in! I don’t _want_ to compete, I’m not even of _age_ yet, and—“

 

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him. “We will talk in a moment, Harry. Through the door, if you will.”

 

Harry choked back tears of agitation, heading for the door.

 

‘We’ll find a way out of this mess.’ Shiloe promised him.

 

‘Was this _your_ doing?!’ Harry asked Shiloe mentally, the accusation coming through clearly.

 

Shiloe was silent for a long moment. As Harry walked through the door, his voice sounded again, the tone venomous. ‘I can’t even _believe_ you would think that.’

 

Harry found himself in a smaller room, lined with paintings of witches and wizards. A handsome fire was roaring in the fireplace opposite him.

 

The faces in the portraits turned to look at him as he entered.

 

He saw a wizened Witch flit out of the frame of her picture and into the one next to it, which contained a Wizard with a walrus moustache. The wizened Witch started whispering in his ear.

 

Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and Fleur Delacour were grouped around the fire. They looked strangely impressive, silhouetted against the flames. Krum, hunched-up and brooding, was leaning against the mantelpiece, slightly apart from the other two. Cedric was standing with his hands behind his back, staring into the fire.

 

Fleur Delacour looked around when Harry walked in and threw back her sheet of long, silvery hair.

 

“What is it?” she said. “Do zey want us back in ze Hall?”

 

She thought he had come to deliver a message. Harry didn’t know how to explain what had just happened. He just stood there, looking at the three champions. It struck him how very tall all of them were.

 

There was a sound of scurrying feet behind him, and Ludo Bagman entered the room. He took Harry by the arm and led him forward.

 

“Extraordinary!” He muttered, squeezing Harry’s arm painfully tight. “Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen, lady,” He added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other three. “May I introduce, incredible though it may seem, the fourth Triwizard champion?”

 

Harry swayed dangerously and had time to see Cedric Diggory stiffen in shock and alarm as everything went black and he fainted.

 


	39. Anchors Revealed

Harry groaned, opening his eyes. Hermione smiled from her seat next to the bed Madam Pomfrey had apparently put him in for the night. “Hey.” She said softly. “I brought you some toast. Thought you might be hungry, after last night.”

 

“Where’s Ron?” Harry asked, sliding his glasses on and sitting up. “I mean, if you’re here…” He looked at her questioningly, and Hermione flushed.

 

“Well, I think he’s a bit jealous. He really _does_ think you managed to get your name in yourself—I know you didn’t, the look on your face last night proved it—and he’s angry that you found a way and didn’t share it with him.” She finished.

 

Harry frowned. “But I _didn’t_!” He shouted, then sighed. “Besides, if I had _wanted_ to, which I _don’t_ , Shiloe would never let me.” He finished in a whisper.

 

Hermione patted his leg, urging him to eat some toast. “I know, and Ron will come around, I’m sure. He just needs some time.”

 

Harry sighed, picking up some toast and chewing unhappily.

 

Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey came out of the Mediwitchs’ office, talking in hushed but intent voices.

 

Madam Pomfrey huffed before leaving Dumbledore behind to stride briskly up to Harry. “Well, Mr. Potter, how are we feeling this morning? Not about to faint again, I hope?” She asked with a small smile.

 

Harry flushed. “No, Ma’am.” He mumbled in embarrassment.

 

Dumbledore reached the bed then.

 

“Sir!” Harry turned pleading eyes on him. “I don’t _have_ to compete in the Tournament, right? I’m not old enough, there has to be a rule-“

 

“The age restriction was only implemented this year, my boy. I’m sorry, but the Goblet creates a magically binding contract the second your name comes out. Mr. Bagman and Crouch have made it clear that you _must_ compete. There is no other option, I am afraid.”

 

‘Okay, let me take over, I’m going to kill him.’ Shiloe decided, speaking matter-of-factly.

 

“ _No_!” Harry shouted, then flushed, realizing he had spoken aloud. “Sorry.” He mumbled, ducking his once-again-blushing face.

 

Dumbledore sighed, laying a hand on his shoulder. “I’m very sorry, Harry. My hands are tied. I wish I could do something for you, but even I have no say over contracts like these. It can _not_ be broken, and avoiding it would only bring harm to you.”

 

Harry balled his hands into fists, mangling his toast beyond all recognition. “I understand.” He said angrily.

 

With another sad sigh, the Headmaster left the Hospital Wing.

 

Harry looked at Madam Pomfrey, banishing the toast and crumbs. “May I go?”

 

She nodded, watching him anxiously. “Be careful. And don’t worry, Dearie. Whatever happens, I’m sure I can fix you up good as new, in the end.”

 

Harry gave her a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes and left, Hermione at his side, walking with his shoulders hunched and steps heavy.

 

Poppy allowed herself a small sigh. ‘The poor child never gets a break, does he?’ She wondered, busying herself with straightening the rumpled bed.

 

*****

 

“Not to _mention_ , I don’t know _how_ my name got in there!” Harry finished relaying his tale to Sirius, throwing his hands in the air. “And now I _have_ to compete.” He muttered bitterly.

 

Sirius sighed. “Well, I can help you tra-“ He broke off at a knock on the door.

 

Harry jumped up and flung the door open, hoping to see Ron. He frowned when he found someone he hadn’t ever been expecting to see in _his_ —very well-hidden—doorway.

 

“Can I come in?” Cedric Diggory asked, glancing around.

 

“Er, yeah.” Harry mumbled, letting him in. “How do you know where my rooms are?” He asked after shutting the door.

 

“I’m one of Shiloe’s anchors.” He admitted what Harry had suspected after last night, running a hand through his light brown hair, ruffling it rakishly.

 

‘And I’m going to kill him.’ Shiloe snarled.

 

“Listen, I know you didn’t put your name in the Goblet. Shiloe wouldn’t let you, and he’s probably angry that I did.”

 

‘Angry? I’m not _angry_ , I’m _furious_!’ Shiloe roared, making Harry wince.

 

“You okay?” Cedric asked, seeing the motion.

 

Harry shrugged. “Well, since Shiloe can’t scream at you right now, he’s screaming at _me_.” He explained.

 

Cedric grimaced. “Sorry about that. I just wanted to tell you, I’m not mad at you, not at all, and I’d like to help you, if I can. I know we’re not _supposed_ to, but you’re the underdog here, and you aren’t even of age, so… Well, it’s the least I can do. I don’t want you _or_ Shiloe dead, and the Tournament _is_ dangerous, after all.”

 

‘Then _why_ the bloody fuck did you _enter_ it?!’ Shiloe screamed again, having totally lost his composure.

 

Harry bit his lip. “Shiloe wants to know why you entered it, if it’s so dangerous.”

 

Cedric flushed, ruffling his hair again. “Well, see, I kind of _need_ the prize money. I want to become a Mediwizard, but I can’t go to the University I want on Da’s salary, and Mum’s a homemaker, so she doesn’t earn any income. I’d need to pay my own way, if I wanted to go. And I do.” He said earnestly. “If there was any other way to get this kind of money, I’d take it, but this is my best shot.”

 

‘I could fucking pay for it. Right, Harry? It’s just spare change, with the amount we’ve got.’ Shiloe chimed in.

 

“Well, if you had told Shiloe, he would be happy to pay your way. We have enough, my parents left me a lot of money. I wouldn’t mind, you didn’t have to enter for that.” Harry said.

 

“I don’t want to accept help, I want to pay for it all on my own, if I can. This would give me that chance.” Cedric said with a shy smile.

 

Harry nodded. “I understand.”

 

‘I don’t.’ Shiloe sneered.

 

‘You just don’t like it.’ Harry countered.

 

Cedric smiled brightly. “I’m glad. Anyway, I have to get back to my common room, they’re still partying, and the guest of honour really is supposed to be there, right?” He opened the door and waved. “See you around, Harry!” He called as he left.

 

“Yeah, bye.” Harry returned dazedly. ‘Cedric Diggory?’ He asked Shiloe in mild disbelief.

 

‘Has an amazing arse.’ Shiloe explained.

 

Harry snorted, then laughed out loud, just a little bit happier than he had been.

 

*****

 

‘What are you thinking about?’ Shiloe’s voice asked from within Harry’s head as Harry sat in the armchair within Slytherin’s rooms, staring into the fire thoughtfully.

 

“Sex.” Harry answered aloud, then flushed when he heard Shiloe’s answering snort.

 

‘How surprising.’ The elder deadpanned. ‘Specific thoughts on the subject being...?’

 

“How do I know if I’m gay or straight? Is there a way without… You know…” Harry waved his hands in front of him in a vague motion apparently meant to indicate sex.

 

Shiloe chuckled. ‘There are, but I prefer the hands-on approach, myself.’ He purred.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Well, I don’t even know _who_ the anchors are, so it’s not like I can ask them, can I?!” He huffed.

 

Shiloe was silent for a long moment. ‘I can tell you who they are. I don’t want to just yet, but you’ll need to know at some point, so now is as good a time as any, I suppose. This is harder on you than I thought it would be.’

 

“Really?” Harry snapped.

 

‘Alright already! Shite, I’m telling you _now_ , right?! This is going to be hard to hear, but there are still three I haven’t found yet. I can see the bonds, but not who they will connect to. And… At least one of them is bound to be a Dark Arts user, or at least someone who dabbles more than a bit in the Dark Arts. Shiloe need the energies such magic use creates, in order to fuel our wilder elemental abilities and our ability to shadow-walk.’ Shiloe explained.

 

Harry frowned. “Shadow-walk?” He asked blankly.

 

‘I _will_ be teaching you to tap into _that_ power soon, once I have managed to unblock it. Shiloe need to access certain powers on our own, over time. The first time I use the ability, it will be spontaneous, like a child’s accidental magic. After I have the feeling of it, I can train the ability to cover more distance, and eventually both of us will be able to use it as an untraceable stand-in for Apparition. But, back to the anchors. You already know about Neville, Draco, Cedric and Sirius.’ Shiloe began.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Who are the others?” He asked curiously.

 

Shiloe chuckled. ‘Blaise Zabini’s Werewolf is designated my mate. This is uncommon, but not unheard of. It simply means that I will be mate to another Werewolf as well, likely a Dominant that will become the Alpha to Blaise for times that I cannot be there to keep him safe.’

 

Harry swallowed. “There’s only one other Werewolf I know, and-“

 

‘Don’t jump to any conclusions.’ Shiloe warned. ‘There are those that hide their afflictions masterfully, after all. But that’s neither here nor there, at the moment. There are two other anchors you haven’t yet been told of, both of them Dark. No matter how you feel about them, if they meant either of us harm, they would not, _could_ not, be anchors. Magic makes the match, and magic is not wrong when it comes to true compatibility. That being said, Severus Snape is an anchor.’ Shiloe told Harry flatly.

 

“ _What_?!” Harry screamed, jumping up in shock and beginning to pace. “Snape. Severus Snape. Really? Fantastic. Bloody _fucking_ wonderful!” He shouted, kicking the bed and cursing as he grabbed his foot in pain. “ _Fuck_!”

 

Shiloe’s resounding sigh echoed in Harry’s head. ‘Are you done?’

 

Harry growled. “No!” He tried to kick the bed again, but his body was steadfastly refusing to budge. “Dammit, Shiloe, let me break something!”

 

‘Not if you’re going to hurt yourself. There’s no need for that.’ Shiloe responded in slight amusement.

 

“ _No need_?! There’s a _perfect need_!” Harry wailed.

 

Shiloe sighed. ‘Well, thank _Merlin_ I didn’t tell you who the _other_ anchor is.’

 

Harry froze. “Who. The _fuck_. Is in. The Saferoom?” He hissed.

 

Shiloe’s voice was so soft Harry only made out a vague sound with no intelligible syllables contained within it.

 

“I’m sorry, but _who_ , now?”

 

‘Lucius Malfoy.’ Shiloe whispered.

 

“No. Fuck that. He _has_ to go.” Harry seethed.

 

Shiloe growled. ‘He has nowhere safe to retreat to right now!’

 

Harry sneered. “He’s a _Death Eater_!” Harry shouted. “One that almost got me _killed_ second year! Multiple times!”

 

Shiloe sighed. ‘What part of the whole “none of our anchors will harm you” speech did you fail to understand? Obviously, he’s not going to try that again, since that would invariably fall under the “harming” category.’

 

“You _can’t_ expect me to be okay with this?” Harry hissed.

 

‘I _do_ expect you to give _him_ , at the very least, a _chance_.’ Shiloe said, his voice unsure. ‘For me, if for no other reason? He _is_ the one that wants a child, after all. He is not the man you think you know.’

 

Harry growled and got up, heading to Helga’s room. “Then I suppose I’d better meet him for myself.” He decided.

 

*****

 

Lucius looked up as his door was flung open and Harry Potter was staring at him, enraged, wand pointing straight at his face. He sighed and laid his book aside. “Mr. Potter.” He said calmly, his voice belying his unease. “How did you get in here?”

 

“I had help. Why do you want a child so badly? Why should I let you carry my first kid, anyway?” Harry pressed, eyes narrowed.

 

Lucius gritted his teeth. “My reasons are personal.”

 

“So is my sperm.” Harry countered. “So talk. I have time. If the reason is good enough, I _might_ not change my mind on letting you get pregnant.”

 

*****

 

Shiloe huffed, banging on the door he was now locked behind. “Bloody temperamental Hosts!” He snapped. He heard a scraping coming from his closet and turned, pressing his back against the door as he stared across the room at the other door, fear gripping his heart in cold fingers.

 

The sound came once more, then stopped, and Shiloe drew a deep breath. “I’ll never let you out.” Shiloe hissed at the ‘bedroom closet,’ the part of Harry’s mind that held something even he was not yet ready to face, something he had hidden from himself so long ago he didn’t even know what it was any longer. He knew only that it had no place in the mental landscape of an innocent, so he’d shut it away long ago.

 

He crept closer, then balled his hands into fists. “Do you hear me?!” He shouted at the closet. “You’re staying in there!” He screamed and ran back to the other door, pressing against it as the thing within the closet responded with a loud ‘thud.’

 

Shiloe gasped and sat, wrapping his arms around his knees, waiting for Harry’s anger to cool so that he could finally escape whatever lurked in the closet.

 

*****

 

“Oh.” Harry sat in the armchair across from Lucius, staring at his hands. “Wow. I didn’t know.” He said softly, absorbing all that he had learned.

 

“Clearly.” Lucius drawled. “It is not common knowledge. I doubt Arthur would have mentioned it, at any rate, after what happened when he told his wife. I do not care for my plight to become public.”

 

“If we have a kid, would it be my heir, if it’s a boy? What last name would it have?” Harry asked, the thought finally dawning on him.

 

Lucius shook his head. “No. If the first child born in this arrangement is the child of the Shiloe, the child carries the last name of the other parent, and the Host does not need to publicly claim it as theirs. They can help with raising it, if they choose, but they are not obligated to the child in any way. Shiloe would take over often enough to be there for the child when possible, but otherwise you could live your life with little to no contact with the child if you wish. And I would provide for the child’s future as needed, regardless of gender.” Lucius hesitated, then gathered himself and decided to press forward. “I apologize for my actions in the past. I will admit I bear the Dark Mark, but I will no longer serve him, when he returns. And I fear that the time of his return is fast approaching.”

 

Harry sat up straight. “What do you know?” He asked.

 

Shiloe was able to escape his room in the shock Harry felt, and he quickly assessed the situation, then listened as closely as Harry to Lucius’ words.

 

“The Dark Lord’s supporters have been calling in favours left and right, ever since a ‘formerly dead’ Death Eater resurfaced and began stirring up trouble this summer.”

 

Both Harry and Shiloe snarled in tandem. “Pettigrew.” Harry hissed.

 

Lucius inclined his head. “Yes. I do not know much, but I know that this year could very well be your last.” He warned.

 

Shiloe’s voice was grave. ‘The Tournament.’ He realized.

 

“Yeah.” Harry sighed, rubbing his face. “Whoever entered my name must be working with him.”

 

Lucius cleared his throat. “Severus wrote me a very interesting letter after your name came out of the Goblet. It seems he is… Worried for you. You, as well as Shiloe.”

 

Harry sighed. “I have to admit, he _does_ seem to save my life on a pretty regular basis. Although I’m not sure last year really counted, since Mione and I had to save _his_ arse right back.” He finished with a grin.

 

Lucius smirked. “I wonder if perhaps the anchor bond you two share is just magic’s way of ensuring that the balance is finally restored. After all, reciprocal Life Debts are very tricky things. There’s really no telling what will happen.”

 

Harry flushed. “But it’s not _me_ that has to… Do things with _him_. Just Shiloe.” He protested.

 

“But Severus will watch over you both more fiercely now, either way. In this new relationship, things are finally level again. You both need something from each other. You need the things he can teach you, both mental magics and duelling, to defeat the Dark Lord. He needs your trust, and he needs to be able to trust you, in return. We will need to be at your side when you face the Dark Lord. It will be our fight as much as yours. You and Shiloe will not stand alone against him again if we have our say.” Lucius stated firmly. “I can help you to prepare for the Tournament’s tasks by drilling you in whatever spells you think you should master. Severus will as well, but you will have to ask him yourself if you want his assistance.”

 

Harry frowned. “Why couldn’t Shiloe ask for me?”

 

Lucius hid a small smile behind his steepled fingers. “I’m afraid they are having a… Disagreement at the moment.” He said softly.

 

“About what?” Harry asked with a frown.

 

Shiloe’s dark chuckle echoed through his mind before Lucius coughed delicately. “You don’t want me to answer that.”

 

Harry paled. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

 


	40. Jealousy

Harry stared at the classroom door. He knew that the Potions Master was in there, as he had been staring at the door for the past fifteen minutes since classes let out for the day.

 

‘Honestly, all you have to do is _talk_ to the man! It’s not as if you’re being asked to strip naked and bend over his desk, or anything!’ Shiloe said in exasperation.

 

Harry knocked.

 

“Enter.”

 

Harry stepped into the room. “Sir.” He said, fidgeting in his nervousness.

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Mr. Potter. To what do I owe the dubious pleasure of your presence?”

 

“Well, Sir, I was wondering if you’d help me train. For the war… And maybe the Tournament, too.” He finished.

 

“And why would you ask that of me? We are not particularly friendly, I’m sure you recall?” The Potions Professor drawled, clearly enjoying watching Harry squirm in mortification.

 

“Well, I know that you can teach me things that will help… And I _do_ need to learn. Faster is better.” Harry said, flushing.

 

Severus smirked at that, then shook his head. “I will not. At least not at this time.”

 

Harry frowned. “Sir, if this is about whatever happened between you and Sh-“

 

“Do not mention that here!” Severus hissed, shutting the door to the classroom with a spell and warding the room. “Do you have any idea how many recording spells seventh-year Slytherins know? How many they try to employ against me in order to gain the Dark Lord’s favour by discovering my role as a spy for Dumbledore? This classroom is not a safe place after a day of classes until I find and dispel them.”

 

Harry flushed. “Oh. Sorry.”

 

Severus sneered. “Furthermore, do not speak of things you know nothing about.”

 

Harry frowned. “I know that you and he are fighting, and I think it’s a sex thing. Honestly, I don’t _want_ to know more. I _do_ know that if you two can’t get over it, it still won’t cause the war to stop coming.” He finished.

 

Severus ground his teeth. “I know that, you impertinent child!” He snapped. “But I will _not_ speak to him until I am ready, and if he were to decide to take control-“

 

“I can learn to block him, Sir. I know it’s possible, I did it yesterday for a little while. What if I were to hold him back long enough for a lesson? Would you be willing to teach me then?” Harry asked eagerly.

 

“Perhaps.” Dark eyes narrowed in thought. “Yes.” Severus murmured, before meeting Harry’s gaze once more. “Yes.” He said more firmly. “That would likely work.” 

 

Harry nodded. “Alright, I can have… Helga, probably, teach me how to block him out. After that, I’ll just let you know when I can keep him out of my business.”

 

“Fair enough. We can start the lessons then.” Severus decided, picking up his quill and returning to his grading. “You are dismissed.” He said shortly.

 

Harry frowned and left, hearing Shiloe’s chuckle as he headed to his rooms. ‘How can you even stand him?’ Harry asked him silently. ‘He’s such an arsehole!’

 

‘That’s true, but I have certain…’

 

‘If you say “ _needs_ ,” I may vomit.’ Harry interrupted.

 

‘Requirements?’ Shiloe tried, voice full of amusement. ‘Preferences, perhaps? Anyway, the point is that certain anchors of mine need to more than just dabble in the Dark Arts. It’s something that is true of every Shiloe, no matter age, gender, or level of abilities they possess. Certain abilities can’t be used without exposure to the energies that the Dark Arts produce. Without using those abilities, we will inevitably go mad or sicken from holding it in. It can’t be helped, I need him. And I think, once he stops being so stubborn, he will be able to benefit from our relationship as well.’ Shiloe said without pause. ‘And now I refuse to speak more about it.’ He finished smugly.

 

Harry scowled. “That’s not fair!” He muttered, laying his hand against the cool stone wall, revealing the door to his rooms.

 

He let himself in and blinked in shock at the scene he was greeted with.

 

Neville was on Sirius’ lap, kissing him wildly, while the Animagus’ shirt was open, and he had a few red marks on his chest.

 

“Uhm…” Harry stuttered, closing the door behind him. “Hi.”

 

Neville jumped off Sirius’ lap, blushing furiously.

 

“Merlin, Harry, I’m so sorry-“

 

“Don’t worry about it, Nev.” Harry said, blushing just as brightly. “So long as no one’s going to get in trouble, it’s fine. Shiloe won’t mind, right?” He checked.

 

‘On the contrary, I find that rather hot.’ Shiloe’s voice was intent.

 

Neville was nodding. “Yeah, Shiloe’s fine with anchors being together, we just can’t have affairs outside the group.” He explained.

 

Harry cleared his throat. “Right. Well. I’ll leave you two for a few minutes and change out of my uniform.” He decided, slipping into Helga’s bedroom and taking a few quick breaths as he tried to get rid of his blush.

 

One thought kept intruding and causing his face to flame again every time he almost had it under control.

 

‘Neville is hot when he’s flustered.’

 

*****

 

Harry was just pulling on his shirt when Helga materialized. He screamed like a girl, jumping nearly a foot in the air, as his mind had just been elsewhere entirely.

 

Helga cocked her head at him and smiled. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” She remarked, sounding much more lucid than usual.

 

Harry chuckled, nodding. “Or something like that.” He agreed.

 

Helga giggled and gestured toward her lookout. “Join me? It’s lovely in the twilight, and I don’t think you’ve seen it yet.” She shrugged. “I can’t allow the descendant that mirrors me in almost every way to miss out on that, now, can I?” She asked.

 

“Well, when you put it that way, I really can’t say no.” He said, falling into step alongside her. “Actually, I _did_ want to talk to you.”

 

“I know.” Helga said vacantly. “I can tell you how, but you’ll have to practice on your own.” When Harry just looked at her in confusion, she smiled. “We can take on _any_ form within the castle, dear Harry. Even that of mist.” She finished with a light giggle. “I was in the classroom when you met with your Dark One.” She finished.

 

Harry flushed. “He’s not mine.”

 

“Of course not.” Helga allowed indulgently.

 

“Really, I mean it!” Harry stressed, gesticulating with his hands as they climbed the tower’s stairs. “I would _never_ want to be with _him_. Even if Shiloe _has_ to, I don’t like the man _at all_. And I suspect the feeling is mutual.”

 

Helga shrugged. “He has his reasons for his bitterness, and they are not mine to disclose, but I have watched him since he was a younger child than you are now, and he has such great capacity for love within him. Even if you never become romantically entangled with him yourself, I have no doubt that the two of you, with time and patience, will reach a state of easy camaraderie. Who knows; you may even grow to care for each other as family, if nothing else.”

 

Harry wrinkled his nose at the thought. Be ‘family’ with Snape?! “I don’t even want to think about that.” He mumbled.

 

Helga smothered a giggle. “Of course. What was I thinking? Even him spending nine constant months in your care and company during his eventual confinement won’t change that, surely.” She rolled her eyes.

 

Harry stopped short, two steps from the top of the tower. “Nine months? His ‘confinement?’ What are you _talking_ about?!”

 

“Surely you don’t think Shiloe is going to bear all the children in his relationships after Lucius’ is born. I have a feeling Severus will insist on bearing his own heir, since pregnancy is so hard on the male body. He is far too protective of you to want you to go through that, once he sees the effects for himself.” Helga explained. “Oohhh, sunset is beginning! Come look!”

 

Harry shook off the thought of a pregnant Snape (and what a horrifying thought it was) and headed over to where Helga stood, happily gazing at the pinks and oranges painting the sky in calming hues.

 

Harry leaned against the warmth of Helga at his side, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly.

 

“I’ve needed this.” She said softly.

 

“I’m sorry?” Harry asked, cocking his head. “You’ve needed what?”

 

Helga smiled. “I needed someone to share these things with; Sal and the others don’t listen to me as well as I’d like. Though, I suppose that is to be expected. I’m not always this lucid, after all. They listen well enough, and I know they all care for me terribly, but…” She sighed. “I wanted a companion. I was very lonely, even surrounded by the love of my closest friends. But this—something just for me, not a mate or anchor that I’m expected to share with the others—it’s sort of like a new present that no one else knows I have. It’s all mine. The others want to teach you, but they are all more concerned with building their relationships with Shiloe, rather than with you first. I understand, he is the harder one to get to know personally, but I enjoy having Harry all to myself for now. You really are a most remarkable young man. Such courage and humour in the face of such adversity; I really admire that about you.”

 

Harry blushed, as he sat up straight again upon being released. “Thanks. I’m, uh, really flattered.”

 

“I want to teach you how to block your Shiloe soon, since you will need all the help your- My apologies, _Shiloe’s_ Dark One _and_ the Silver One can give you.”

 

Harry snorted at her name for Lucius and Helga grinned at him.

 

“Silver One?”

 

“Don’t tell him I said it, but he’s very… Shiny. His hair, most of all. He is a Slytherin; the name suits him.” She shrugged. “Back to the matter at hand: We should begin tomorrow after your lessons. Would that be acceptable?”

 

Harry nodded. “That should work out just fine. I have no problems with it.”

 

“Good, then we are decided!” Helga clapped her hands happily. “I am excited, this will be great fun!”

 

Harry grinned. “I know. I’ll be able to have my own secrets again.”

 

*****

 

“Ron, I didn’t put my name in that Goblet! I swear it!”

 

Harry sighed in disgust as Ron ignored him, turning to Hermione and pointing at her with his spoon. “You _could_ try to help me out with this, you know. If he won’t respond to me, you’re the only other option I have right now.” He pleaded.

 

Hermione sighed. “Can we finish dinner and then speak in a more private place?” She asked.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know. Ron, would you come with us willingly? If not, I’m sure I have someone available who would be willing to drag you so they can watch the upcoming fight I’m sure will take place once we’re all alone.” He snapped.

 

Ron grunted, not looking at him.

 

Harry turned to Hermione. “Do you think that was a yes?”

 

Hermione sighed in disgust. “Ronald Weasley!” She exclaimed loudly, causing the redhead’s eyes to snap to her face. “Do you remember those children you were planning to have, ever?” She asked sweetly.

 

When Ron merely stared at her in confusion, she continued. “If you refuse to listen to your _oldest_ and _dearest_ friend, I can ensure that the aforementioned children are never created at all. In fact, you’ll be unable to even consummate your wedding, and wouldn’t that be a pity?” She finished sweetly.

 

Ron paled. “I’ll go.” He said, turning his attention back to his food.

 

Hermione smirked at Harry. “See? _Now_ can you eat? The, um, other,” She whispered, “Doesn’t eat much _real_ food, and I worry about you.” She looked him over, then smiled. “Strangely, you look like you’re _gaining_ weight, rather than losing it.”

 

Harry flushed. “Um, according to internal sources, even then, I apparently, er, _eat_ very well.” He mumbled.

 

“Not that I’ve seen.” She countered.

 

Harry looked at her sideways, through his fringe, and grinned. “Is that really something you’d _want_ to see?”

 

“Harry!” She covered her mouth, blushing as she, again, realized what he meant. “That’s not what I was talking about, and you know it!” She hissed, as Neville laughed quietly, sharing a grin with Harry over the table.

 

Harry shrugged. “That’s his eating.” He explained softly.

 

Hermione finished her food in record time, and stood. “Are you two ready?” She asked Harry and Ron.

 

“Yeah, let’s get this over with.” Harry sighed.

 

Ron stood without comment, but followed them to Harry’s rooms.

 

As soon as they were in, Shiloe took over with no warning and spun to face Ron. He grabbed the redhead around the throat with one hand and shoved him against the wall, using his hand and, when that didn’t suffice, the full weight of his body to pin Ron to the wall.

 

“Shiloe, no!” Hermione tried to pull Shiloe’s hand from Ron’s neck, and Shiloe snarled at her.

 

“Unless you want to lose that hand, Granger, back the fuck off. This is how we deal with Pack that can’t seem to see straight, and I don’t want to have to make you see sense as well. Your interference is not welcome or necessary. I won’t kill him, though I should.” Shiloe snarled at her, then returned his gaze to Ron when she backed up one step, watching them warily.

 

“Now, as for you. How do you even get the notion into your head that I would allow Harry to do something so _stupid_ , so utterly _reckless_ as enter that damnable Tournament?! Of _course_ he didn’t put his name in; if he had _tried_ to, I would have taken control, like I’ve done now, and I would walk away from the Goblet without our name being entered _at all_! I have no wish to die. So, do you want to put this little disagreement behind us and move on, or are you going to continue in this folly, forcing me to remove you as Pack?” He hissed.

 

Ron’s eyes widened, and he looked at Shiloe. “You can _do_ that?” He asked.

 

“Do you really want me to?” Shiloe asked, narrowing his eyes. “Understand that if I must, you will lose the trust that was between us, and we rarely give second chances to Pack members that willingly strayed.”

 

Ron bit his lip, then shook his head. “No. I didn’t really think he put his name in, either. It’s just that he gets everything! Fame, money, friends, he’s even our star Quidditch player! How am I supposed to compete with that?” He whined.

 

Shiloe’s eyes narrowed further. He tightened his hand around Ron’s neck and shook him furiously. “Of all the _infantile_ reasons you could have to hurt my Host, you chose to be _jealous_?!” He roared. “What the bloody _fuck_ do you have to be _jealous_ of?! His dead parents? The lack of siblings he no doubt would have doted on, had he been given them? Perhaps it was the near-daily beatings he was gifted with; the same ones that created me? The withheld food that nearly killed him many times? Oh, it must be that he now has to deal with my anchors, people he doesn’t even like in most cases, for the rest of his life, isn’t it? Yes, his life is very fun, exciting and full of privileges most mere mortals don’t have.” He finished, releasing Ron. “You disgust me.”

 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Ron whispered, shamefully staring at his feet.

 

Shiloe sneered at him. “Oh, I’m sure you didn’t. You’re still Pack, but only barely. Otherwise, you’d be out on your ass by now. Voco Draco.” He said to his ring.

 

‘Yes?’ Draco’s voice returned. ‘Just a sec, I’m heading to my room. Don’t want to be seen talking to myself over here.’

 

Shiloe chuckled. “That’s understandable. I need to know what the climate over there is like since the Goblet decided to spit out Harry’s name.”

 

Draco sighed. ‘Not good. The Slytherins are all totally against him, of course. I’m doing what I can, but I certainly can’t be seen as supporting him openly, now can I?’

 

“I suppose not.” Shiloe sighed, causing Ron and Hermione to frown in confusion.

 

Shiloe caught Hermione’s eye and told her. “The ring functions like a cell phone. Go explain it to Envy McIdiot over there.” He said, indicating a corner.

 

Hermione nodded and tugged Ron away to explain cell phones, now understanding what Shiloe was doing talking to thin air.

 

“So could you maybe dig around for me? See if any of them have any insider information about the tasks? Hints are very welcome, if you can pick any up for me. They will be lavishly rewarded, of course.” He purred.

 

‘Really? Could I enlist your help in getting into Longbottom’s pants for my reward?’ Draco asked.

 

Shiloe laughed. “Sirius may have you beat in that department, actually. Neville was making out with him yesterday. It was hot.”

 

‘Damn, and I missed it? Of all the rotten luck.’

 

“Yes, well, I’m sure you’ll get an eyeful soon enough. Visit more often.” Shiloe encouraged.

 

‘I don’t think Potter would like that.’ Draco replied with a chuckle.

 

Shiloe sighed. “You need to get used to each other. Where does he think you’ll be living while you’re pregnant with my children, provided we have any? Does he think I’d let you live away from me during such a time? Not likely.”

 

“Class is starting again in five minutes. We need to get going.” Hermione pointed out.

 

Shiloe sighed. “Gotta go, Draco. Voco.” He got up. “I’m going into the bedroom for a sec. Harry will join you momentarily.” He explained, walking into Salazar’s room and letting Harry take over again.

 

‘Things with our Weasley are sorted now. You have class. And watch out; the Slytherins aren’t pleased with you being a champion.’

 

Harry shrugged. “ _That’s_ not surprising.” He muttered, leaving the room and heading to class.

 


	41. Co-Consciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I got sidetracked. Trying not to let that happen, but things come up, and, well, shit happens.

Shiloe sat on his bed, grumbling under his breath as he waited for Harry’s lesson to end. He was very adept at shutting Shiloe away, and Shiloe was starting to hope that whatever was in the closet wasn’t as Dark as he feared, if he was going to be forced into such close quarters with it frequently.

 

The scratching sound started up again, and Shiloe trembled slightly.

 

“I’m not afraid of you.” He whispered, his voice unsure. “You don’t belong, and I’ll find out what you are and get rid of you.” He vowed. “You have no right to be here!” He shouted.

 

Suddenly the door to his room opened.

 

Grateful for the serendipity of the timing, he ran out just as the closet ‘thump’ed once more, ominously, retreating into the relative safety of his Host’s core consciousness again.

 

*****

 

Harry frowned, reading the nearly-illegible letter again.

 

“Hagrid wants to see me at midnight.” He said to Hermione and Ron, showing them the note.

 

“Whaddaya reckon it’s abou’?” Ron asked, mouth full of food.

 

Harry shook his head. “I’m not sure.” He said in confusion.

 

“Well, you’ll find out tonight, I’m sure. Are you coming to Hogsmeade?” Hermione asked.

 

Harry groaned, remembering when Rita had tried to drag him away for an interview. Shiloe had taken over his body and mouth long enough to keep the interview from happening, but Harry had no desire to repeat the experience. “Do I _have_ to?”

 

“Well, I’d _like_ you to be there.” She said.

 

“Me too.” Ron seconded.

 

Suddenly, there was an increase in the volume of the student body, and Harry, Ron and Hermione turned toward the doors to see why so many people were pointing and staring.

 

Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were walking into the Great Hall, heads close together, both talking softly and gesturing wildly as they headed for the Gryffindor table.

 

“Godric!” Ron waved happily, smiling as Gryffindor returned the smile and wave.

 

“Hi, Ronald. Harry, we are going to start training you in duelling. Today. Be in your rooms after breakfast.” Godric said.

 

Harry looked at Salazar, frowning. “Why did it take both of you to tell me?” He asked.

 

Salazar frowned. “I don’t believe you are ready for some of the spells he proposes to teach you.” He said sourly.

 

“Oh.” Harry visibly deflated a bit.

 

“We’ll see you soon!” Godric told him, before he and Salazar seemed to dissolve, causing most of the students to start shouting in alarm.

 

Harry shrugged and finished his toast. “Guess I’m not going then.” He said to the others, then got up. “I’ll see you around.”

 

*****

 

“Well?” Godric asked Salazar, panting, as he bandaged Harry’s wrist. “Be careful with that for the next hour or so.” He told Harry.

 

Salazar huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling. “He shows promise, I will concede.” He replied. “But nowhere _near_ the finesse that made you such a good duellist.”

 

Godric laughed. “Well, I wouldn’t expect him to have God-like skills right out of the gate.” He said pompously.

 

Salazar shook his head. “Windbag.”

 

“Bigot.” Godric replied, grinning, as Salazar’s look darkened.

 

“Pissant.”

 

“Whoreson.”

 

Salazar lunged at Godric, who caught him, planting a possessive kiss on the other man as Harry watched in morbid fascination.

 

“Um.” He concluded when Salazar moaned and dug his hands into Godric’s hair. “I’m going to leave now.” He said, leaving when it was obvious they had forgotten about his presence (or were more than willing to copulate in front of him).

 

“That was mildly disturbing.” He mused, as he sat on the couch in the common room.

 

“One of the reasons we usually don’t let them teach together, duelling being a rare exception.” Rowena Ravenclaw told him from where she sat, holding a vial of liquid that she was tilting in a clockwise, circular motion.

 

She stopped tilting it, then added a pinch of something and resumed the tilting, which Harry now realized was a substitute for stirring. “What’s that?” He asked.

 

Rowena looked at him in amusement. “What does it look like? This is a potion. One I created by myself that cannot be brewed in metal, stone or bone, nor can it be heated while brewing. It is temperamental.” She explained, adding two drops from a dropper sitting in her lap. “I am brewing it for you, and for Shiloe. You’ll both need the effects.” She explained.

 

“Oh. Well, whatever.” Harry decided with a shrug. “I trust you.”

 

Rowena smiled. “As well you should.” She said simply.

 

*****

 

Harry felt a wave of vertigo overtake him as he seemed to be sucked down a tunnel into a small room that was bare and contained only a window, through which he could see… His life?

 

‘Looks like you expended too much energy. I’ll be out until I can Feed, but at least I know how to let you see what’s going on if you’re in there. Whatever Hagrid wanted to tell you, you’ll hear it from in there, but you won’t remember anything past that until tomorrow, since I’ll need to… Well, you know. Sorry. Side effect of having me around.’ He explained.

 

“Weird.” Harry commented. “So, is this what your life is like when you aren’t out?”

 

After a few moments of silence, Shiloe’s voice sounded again, echoing from the walls around him as if the other teen were on some kind of intercom. ‘Oh, and if you want me to hear you say something, you’ll have to shout it.’ He added.

 

“Never mind.” Harry sighed, sitting in the armchair that had appeared to watch his life play out like a movie for a time.

 

*****

 

Harry was watching the scene between Shiloe and Hagrid play out eagerly. Shiloe had let Hagrid know what was going on, and then they had fetched Madame Maxime, for some reason Harry and Shiloe were unaware of, but was probably why they had been told to bring the invisibility cloak, which he was currently standing under.

 

Harry groaned in resignation when he saw the dragons. “I’m going to die.” He mourned.

 

Harry was just as unprepared as Shiloe when a bright flash of blue light obscured the “movie” for a second.

 

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!” He shouted.

 

‘Anchor.’ Came Shiloe’s quick reply, and Harry’s eyes flew to the “window” to reveal that Shiloe was gazing directly at Charlie.

 

“Oh, no.” He moaned. “Not Charlie. HE’S PRACTICALLY MY BROTHER!” Harry shouted.

 

Shiloe’s dark chuckle answered him. ‘Not for long.’ He replied in amusement.

 

Harry watched in horror as Shiloe began walking toward Charlie, before it all went black on his side.

 

*****

 

Shiloe walked over to Charlie, brushing his hand against the other male’s after he had stepped away from the dragons for a break.

 

He pulled the hood of his invisibility cloak back long enough for Charlie to see his head, then replaced it quickly.

 

“Harry, you aren’t supposed to be here!” Charlie hissed.

 

“Did your Mum tell you about what I have?” Shiloe asked, pretending to be Harry, just in case.

 

Charlie frowned. “Harry?” He asked, unsure. “Or...?”

 

“Not Harry.” Shiloe answered.

 

Charlie sighed. “Good to meet you, Shiloe. _You_ aren’t allowed out here, either, unless I’m much mistaken.” He repeated, running a hand through his hair.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Well, I had some help, but it’s a good thing I did make it out here. I found out something interesting.”

 

“I’ll just bet you did. I’m going to have to Obliviate you.” He said sadly, pulling out his wand.

 

“Okay, but it won’t work on me, sorry. Harry saw it too.” He said lightly.

 

Charlie groaned. “Great.”

 

“I won’t tell, on one condition.” Shiloe smirked, putting Charlie between him and the other dragon tamers and throwing his hood back again. “Hear me out?”

 

“Is that your condition?” Charlie asked.

 

“It is.” Shiloe replied easily.

 

“Fine. What do you have to say, then?”

 

Shiloe sighed. “You happen to be an anchor.”

 

Charlie blinked. “I am? Mum’s going to flip.”

 

“Well, she knows that Harry can’t control it, so I think she’ll be fine with it all.” Shiloe replied with a smile.

 

Charlie sighed. “That’s not what I meant. She’ll be over-the-moon. She’s been looking for a way to get Harry to be a member of our family for a long time now. She absolutely loves him!”

 

Shiloe shrugged. “Then what’s the problem?”

 

“I don’t really have one, but isn’t Harry straight?”

 

Shiloe rolled his eyes. “He’s completely bi and completely in denial.” Shiloe replied with a smirk. “So, yes and no. He’s fairly certain he is, and I happen to know for a fact he’s not. But what does that have to do with us?”

 

“Won’t our relationship make things awkward between him and me?” Charlie asked, glancing over his shoulder to make sure they weren’t being heard.

 

“Didn’t change things much with Neville. Or Sirius, really, come to that.” Shiloe answered lightly.

 

Charlie nodded. “Ok, then. Alright. I can handle a boyfriend right now. No other attachments.” He said with a grin.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Yes, and keep it that way now. I don’t want you with anyone not of my anchors.”

 

“Do you need to Feed?” Charlie asked, fidgeting.

 

Shiloe smirked. “Mm, I do, but I won’t keep you from your job. I have someone else who will fill the need tonight. Take this,” He said, handing Charlie one of the rings he kept with him for such an occasion. “It works like a Muggle telephone. I assume you know how to work them?”

 

Charlie slipped it on. “Sure do. We have to use these sometimes for the riskier missions when we need to surround a testier dragon. Activation phrase?”

 

“Voco. It’s keyed to me, not Harry. If I need you, I’ll be in touch.” He explained, letting his hand slip from under the cloak to show the ring on his own finger.

 

Charlie nodded. “We should probably seal the bond before you go.”

 

Shiloe smirked. “Indeed we should. Do you know how?”

 

“I’ve been reading up a bit since I found out, just in case.” He answered with his own smirk and wrapped his arms around Shiloe, pulling the slight teen against his body.

 

Shiloe inhaled the scents of leather, sweat and sulphur and moaned as Charlie’s chapped lips descended onto his own, the dragon tamer kissing him carefully, not letting it progress too far.

 

Shiloe sighed when he was released. “I want to see you again soon. What are your days off?”

 

“I get Wednesdays and Saturdays. Just got back on shift, as a matter of fact.” He said.

 

Shiloe nodded. “Good. I’ll call you on your days off when I have some time. Harry and I both need to get to know you better.” He explained, putting the hood of his cloak back to hide his face. “Bye for now.”

 

“Bye.” Charlie whispered at Shiloe’s retreating, invisible form.

 


	42. Baby

Shiloe let himself into Lucius’ room, and the man instantly shot up in bed, wand pointed at Shiloe.

 

“Whoa, Sir, it’s just me.” Shiloe said, holding his hands up in surrender.

 

Lucius sighed, setting his wand down on the bedside table. “My apologies, Shiloe. I have been having restless sleep, and I am a light sleeper even at the best of times. I confess that I am a bit on edge. I did not mean to hold you at wand point.”

 

Shiloe smirked, walking up to the bed. “I’m terribly famished.” He purred. “Can I come in?”

 

Lucius chuckled and lifted a corner of the covers, revealing that he slept in the nude even when alone. “Be my guest.” He said, patting the empty space next to him.

 

Shiloe slid into the bed and placed a hand on Lucius’ chest. “I can give you what you want now.” He said in a whisper.

 

Lucius smiled wistfully, then turned intent eyes onto Shiloe. “In that case, your Sir is absent for the night. I am yours, Shiloe. Do with me as you wish.”

 

Shiloe smiled. “How gentle should I be?” He asked.

 

Lucius flushed lightly. “Very. The only other person who has ever earned this honour has been Severus. I do not bottom lightly.” He explained.

 

Shiloe raised an eyebrow. “I shall do my best not to cause you pain. Thank you for allowing me to do this.”

 

Lucius scoffed. “I want a child, and I trust that you do not wish to harm me. This is something I must do to get one. Don’t think it will happen again.”

 

Shiloe smirked, before disappearing under the covers. “Of course not, Sir.” He replied, before he swallowed Lucius’ erection, able to tell what he was doing by touch alone.

 

Shiloe raised Lucius’ legs onto his shoulders and ran his fingertips over his thighs before grasping Lucius’ cock with one hand, stroking it as the covers were pulled back to reveal him to his blond lover.

 

He tentatively ran his tongue over Lucius’ pucker, hearing the sharp intake of breath from above him. He raised his head. “Is this okay?” He asked.

 

Lucius moaned, fisting a hand in Shiloe’s hair. “Yes, Love, it’s more than okay.” He assured Shiloe.   


Shiloe smiled and returned to his task. He licked Lucius slowly, savouring the taste he knew he’d not get to experience often, if he ever got this chance again at all.

 

When Lucius was slick enough, Shiloe carefully slid a finger into his Sir’s tight heat as he continued to work his tongue around the ring of muscles.

 

Lucius moaned again, his hands tightening in Shiloe’s hair, as he began to push back against the finger. “More.” He breathed.

 

Shiloe pulled the finger out and lubed it, along with his others, and added another finger when he slid the first back in, the entry even slicker than before. He bit his lip and began to scissor them gently, hoping not to hurt Lucius. If he did, he could find himself unable to sit for quite some time the next time he went to bed with the blond man.

 

When he deemed Lucius ready, he added a third finger.

 

“Gods, Shiloe. Where did you learn to do that?” He asked when Shiloe found his prostate and proceeded to rub it in a circular motion.

 

“You’re hardly my only anchor.” The teen replied with a grin. “Some of them are more submissive than you, and a few were virgins before they were with me. I had to learn to prepare them well, or I could have hurt them.” He replied honestly.

 

Lucius groaned as a fourth finger was worked in. “I don’t need that much, Shiloe. I’m ready.” He said, shuddering as Shiloe brushed his prostate again.

 

“Forgive my boldness, but I want to make sure.” Shiloe told him.

 

Lucius groaned and laid back. “Then my body is at your disposal.”

 

Shiloe smiled. “Thank you.” He said, gently stretching the man as best he could before he withdrew the fingers.

 

He sat up again, looking into Lucius’ face searchingly. “You’re sure you want this? Shiloe are very fertile, so it may take this first time. If you don’t want the child yet, tell me now.”

 

Lucius smiled. “Shiloe, if I had wanted to wait, I would have. I want this very much.”

 

Shiloe nodded. “Could you turn onto your side?”

 

Lucius turned so his back was to Shiloe, and Shiloe pushed Lucius’ top leg slightly in front of the blond. “This should make things easier. Relax. I really don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Lucius clenched his teeth as Shiloe pushed in carefully, groaning under his breath at the pain.

 

“Sorry.” Shiloe muttered.

 

“It’s fine, it’s just been a _long while_.” Lucius replied tightly.

 

Shiloe stilled once he was fully inside and reached around to stroke Lucius’ cock back to full hardness. “Are you okay?” He asked.

 

Lucius’ response was to push back against Shiloe and clench down with his inner muscles. “Oh, _yes_.” He moaned.

 

Shiloe smiled and began thrusting.

 

“Merlin, it’s been far too long since I’ve had this.” Lucius panted, pushing eagerly back to meet Shiloe’s thrusts.

 

Shiloe grabbed onto Lucius’ hips. “You’re really tight!”

 

Lucius nodded. “Severus and I haven’t been intimate in a few years. That’s to be expected.”

 

Shiloe whimpered as he felt his climax drawing near. “I hope you’re close, because I can’t last much longer.”

 

“Stroke me harder and fuck me faster, and I’ll meet you at the finish line.” Lucius demanded.

 

Shiloe obliged, his hand tightening on Lucius’ length and he picked up the pace, sweat dewing on both their bodies rapidly.

 

Shiloe felt Lucius’ release coat his hand a second before he felt himself spill inside Lucius’ body.

 

He collapsed behind the man bonelessly, pressing a tender kiss to the back of his shoulder. “It’s done. I’ll know within the week if it took, and I’ll tell you if it did the first chance I get. A Shiloe can sense when a child of theirs implants itself into the parent’s womb.” He explained.

 

Lucius turned around and smiled at him. “Thank you, Shiloe. And thank Harry for me, as well.”

 

Shiloe nodded. “I will. Can I sleep here?” He asked, yawning.

 

“Yes, my love. Of course you can.” He replied, wrapping his arms around Shiloe and drifting off into a sated sleep.

 

Shiloe watched Lucius’ face for a few hours, studying it, before he drifted off as well.

 

*****

 

Harry opened his eyes and looked around, noting that he was lying in a bed, facing the wall. He felt a pair of arms wind themselves around his waist and stiffened.

 

“Good morning, pet.” He heard a voice behind him purr.

 

Upon recognizing the voice, he answered, voice strained. “Not exactly.” He replied, closing his eyes tightly. “Am I naked?” He asked.

 

Lucius rolled out of the bed in one fluid movement, cursing as his arse protested the abrupt motion. “Argh! Damn! Yes, you are, and so am I. I will go into the bathroom, and you may collect your clothes and leave. I am sorry for the awkward situation we now find ourselves in.”

 

Harry sighed as he heard Lucius walking slowly toward the bathroom. “Not your fault. Um… Are you ok?” He asked, still not looking.

 

“We will know within the week.” Lucius replied tersely, closing the bathroom door behind him.

 

Harry gulped, realizing what that meant.

 

Shiloe had donated his sperm, then. There could be a baby growing within Lucius at that very moment.

 

Harry grabbed his clothes and fled the Saferoom.

 

*****

 

“Baby.” Harry sighed, leaning to put his head between his legs, breathing deeply to will the nausea away. “Baby, baby, baby.” He chanted softly, then groaned.

 

“Harry?” Sirius’s voice called out and Harry groaned louder, not wanting to deal with anyone until he had fully absorbed the new realization.

 

“Harry!” Sirius rushed over. “Are you alright? Are you sick? Where does it hurt?” He asked, placing a hand on Harry’s forehead to check for fever.

 

Harry slapped it away with a sigh, sitting straight again. “No, there’s nothing wrong with _me_! It’s bloody Malfoy!”

 

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “What could Draco have possibly done this early in the morning?” He asked in mild humour.

 

“It’s not him, it’s Lucius. And it’s Shiloe that did it. I said yes, but still… A _baby_! I’m not ready for this!” He cried out, tugging at his hair frantically.

 

Sirius’ jaw dropped, then his eyes narrowed. “That bloody _fool_! I’m going to kill him. It’s not too late, we’ll get you to Poppy, there’s a potion-“

 

“What?! No, _I’m_ not the pregnant one! Lucius is!” He shouted, waving his arms around.

 

“Oh.” Sirius deflated. “Well, if it’s not your kid, you have no responsibilities toward the child. All of that will fall to Shiloe. And if you don’t have to carry it, what’s the problem?”

 

Harry sighed. “It’s just… It’s real, now. I’m… Well, _Shiloe_ is going to have a kid. I’m not sure I can handle it.”

 

Sirius chuckled. “You don’t have much of a choice, the way I see it. Too late now.”

 

Harry sighed, laying his head against the cool table he was sitting at. “I woke up in bed with him. Naked.”

 

Sirius fought back his laughter. “ _Did_ you? How did _that_ go?” He asked with a chuckle, failing to hold it back.

 

Harry grinned despite himself. “Not too good. He got up as soon as he realized it was me, but it sounded like it hurt him.” Harry finished with a melancholy tone.

 

“Well, as I don’t see Lucius bottoming for any other reason, last night may have been his first time. It’s bound to be sore the day after.” Sirius said.

 

Harry groaned. “Now I feel awful.”

 

Sirius sighed. “Harry, there’s nothing for it but to endure and don’t beat yourself up over it. It was an honest mistake, after all. You didn’t know. You couldn’t have.”

 

Lucius’ voice sounded from the doorway of Helga’s room. “He’s right, don’t feel too bad. I am fine now. And for your information, Black, that was _not_ my first experience in that manner. Nor, I am sure, will it be my last.” He told the man icily as he turned his look back onto Harry and it warmed somewhat. “Would it be acceptable if I spent more time out of my rooms, now that you know about me and have had the pleasure of waking in my bed?” He asked with a smile.

 

Harry snorted, recognizing the dry humour as an attempt to overcome the morning’s embarrassment. “I don’t think I’d use the word ‘pleasure’ to describe a near heart-attack myself, but sure, make yourself at home here. You’re going to be here a while, after all, way I hear it.”

 

“Oh? Actually, I almost have one of my houses secure enough to live out my confinement there already. A bit more work on it and I can leave.” 

 

“You aren’t going anywhere.” Harry heard himself say in an authoritative voice, then flushed as the man turned a cold glare on him. “Sorry.” He said sheepishly. “Shiloe.” He explained.

 

Lucius sighed. “And _why_ is he saying that, exactly?”

 

Harry felt Shiloe trying to move his lips again and gave up, letting the other teen speak his piece.

 

“I don’t want you in any danger. You are staying with me and Harry until my child is brought into this world, and that is final. This is the one battle I will not concede to you, ever. Sir.” The last word was tacked on at the end, and Harry licked his lips. “I hate it when he does that.” He added.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Very well, Shiloe. I will stay here for the duration. Though I daresay I will probably go mad if I cannot get out of these rooms.” He smiled at Harry. “I’m afraid you may go mad, too. We are not friends, and although I wanted to speak with you more and perhaps change that unhappy fact, I did not mean to impose myself on you for a full nine months, however accidentally it happened.” His smile faded. “I did not know Shiloe would do this. I apologize.”

 

“It’s ok, if you don’t plan to kill me. The rooms all have gardens you can visit.” Harry offered. “And you know where the Saferoom leads, of course.”

 

Lucius smiled. “Ah, yes, the Forbidden Forest. And the door that will not open?”

 

Harry grinned. “The Chamber of Secrets. I still have to find the key for that one, though.”

 

Lucius’ eyes widened. “Salazar Slytherin’s Chamber? But I thought the Dark… Ahem, I mean, you _are_ a Parselmouth, then, as the rumours say?”

 

Harry smiled and glanced at the frame of Salazar’s portrait, which had snakes carved about it, and then hissed. //Yes, I speak the language of snakes. Does that bother you?//

 

One pale eyebrow arched. “My word, Potter! Such a rare gift! I have to admit to intense envy of that particular talent.” He said. “Would you teach it to me? If you can?”

 

Harry flushed. “Um, it sounds like English to me, sorry. I really can’t.”

 

“Ah, but I can, Mr. Malfoy.”

 

They both turned to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, which was in the process of expelling its occupant, feet first, into the common room.

 

Salazar stretched and smiled. “Now, as I said, I can teach you the speech of the Serpentine, but you must swear that you will not abuse, spread, or disrespect the knowledge.”

 

“I would never presume to do such a thing, Sir Slytherin.” Lucius said with a deep, formal bow.

 

Salazar laughed. “Oh, we aren’t as stuffy as all that! When I teach this boy,” He said, laying a hand on Harry’s shoulder, “To read and write the language, you may sit in on the lessons. They will be conducted in a mixture of Parseltongue and English, and after each lesson, you and I can go over the words that were used the most during that lesson. You can learn to speak it that way.” 

 

Lucius smiled, and Harry finally realized just what Shiloe saw in him. When he let down his cold mask, he was strikingly beautiful. Not that he was anything near Harry’s type, but still, he could recognize and appreciate aesthetic beauty.

 

“Thank you very much, Sir. It will be an honour to learn from you.” Lucius said.

 

Slytherin smiled and seemed to preen. “Yes, it will be. So I trust you to apply yourself to learning it when the time comes. I do not accept anything less than your best efforts.” He finished, casting a stern glance on Harry as well, before he smiled. “Don’t look so worried, my little prodigy. Half of your work is already done for you.” He teased.

 

Harry shrugged. “How do you write Parseltongue, though?” He asked, clearly confused.

 

Salazar chuckled. “By using a _lot_ of parchment.” He answered.

 


	43. Shiloe Meets Luna

“And Berkana brought what?” Luna asked with a wide smile.

 

“She brings birth and new beginnings, as well as growth! I understand them all now!” Harry cried out happily, grabbing Luna in a hug. “Thank you, Luna!”

 

Luna laughed happily and returned the hug. “I’m glad. Now you can make rune charms that will help to protect you and Shiloe! Isn’t that great?”

 

Shiloe snorted. ‘Oh, yeah, wonderful.’ He chuckled. ‘After all, I’m terrified of Wrackspurts and Nargles. So, when is she coming to our rooms? I wish to speak with this highly interesting girl in private, myself.’ He told Harry in clear amusement, though it wasn’t malicious; he just found Luna refreshingly eccentric.

 

Harry flushed. “Um, would you like to come to my rooms? Shiloe wants to talk with you.”

 

Luna smiled. “I’d love to see the Founder’s Common Room, Harry! Thank you!” She said, taking his arm as a lady would a suitor.

 

Harry flushed, but adjusted his stance to lead her more gallantly. “How did you know I was in their rooms?” He asked her as they walked.

 

“I already _told_ you, silly! The stones talk. If you listened closely, you’d hear them too.” She said simply.

 

Shiloe laughed loudly. ‘Somehow, I seriously doubt that.’ Was his opinion.

 

They made it to Harry’s rooms, exchanging small talk, and Shiloe cleared his throat. ‘Is she ready to talk to me?’ Shiloe asked.

 

‘You’re asking? That’s not like you!’

 

Shiloe sighed. ‘I have my reasons. Well?’

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Shiloe wants to know if you are ready to talk to him.”

 

Luna shrugged. “Yes, of course.” She replied, looking around the room interestedly.

 

Shiloe took over immediately. “Miss Lovegood.” He said with a small bow.

 

Luna smiled at him. “Well, hello. I’ve been waiting to meet you.”

 

“I find myself quite curious about you, too. Particularly, your gift.” He said, eyes narrowing. “If you don’t mind my asking, where exactly did it originate from?”

 

Luna smiled. “I _do_ mind your asking, but you have a right to know, all things considered. My mother was a descendant of Morgaine, the final Lady of the Lake on the Isle of Avalon before it vanished into the Mists, lost to us forever.” She told him. “The gift comes from her. Her powers pass on in my family, each person inheriting something from her beyond their natural talents. Mine is the ability to hear the voices on the wind and in the objects around us.”

 

Shiloe’s mouth dropped open. “You’re kidding! You don’t look anything like her!”

 

Luna smiled. “It’s been a very, very long time since then. My family has been attracted to blond partners for some time, and the dark-haired genes have become buried within us.” She shrugged. “It’s not a big deal.”

 

Shiloe blinked. “Alright, then. And, since I can see what’s going on here, I feel compelled to ask: Are you going to treat Harry well? If he falls for you, I’m sure it will be completely. You’re hard not to like.”

 

Bright blue eyes stared piercingly at him. “Treat him well? I don’t know. Will _you_?” She shot back.

 

Shiloe winced. “Touché. I _am_ trying, though.”

 

Luna walked up to him and hugged him.

 

Shiloe tensed, then relaxed as her touch did nothing but spread peace and serenity through him.

 

She sighed, then stepped back. “I know. It will get easier, all you need is to let up on him a bit. You’re older, of course you’ll do better in classes and things. But you’re severely behind him in compassion, trust, and everything relating to friendship and social life. Think of that before you start nit-picking him. Agreed? And I will treat him well, too.”

 

Shiloe smiled. “Alright, then, I’ll try to lighten up. You are a very strange girl, Luna Lovegood.” He told her.

 

“I know.” She replied. “And you are a very strange Shiloe.”

 

“Well, with Harry’s luck, that was pretty much inevitable.” Shiloe said, laughing.

 

“So, will I get to see him again tonight?” Luna asked, raising a brow at Shiloe.

 

Shiloe smiled. “Yes, I just have one more thing to say first: Welcome to the Pack, Luna. I find that I like you, and I wholly approve if you choose to pursue my Host. He’d do well with you.”

 

Luna smiled brightly, then looked down at the newly-formed bond between them. “Oh, how _pretty_!” She breathed, touching the red strand gently, causing it to pulse and purr happily. She turned her smile back to Shiloe. “Thank you. You’ll never have reason to doubt me. I promise.”

 

Shiloe nodded. “That’s good to know. I need to go… Change, now.”

 

Luna stopped him with a hand on his arm and a stern look. “You’ll _never_ have reason to doubt me.” She repeated firmly. “You can change here. I would never attack you or Harry. Please, Shiloe, trust me fully?” She begged.

 

Shiloe hesitated. “I… We don’t trust-“

 

“Easily, yes, I know. I’m asking you to make a leap of faith and trust me _now_. Harry needs someone close to him to have your full trust, and Madam Pomfrey is not a good candidate. You aren’t close enough to Hermione Granger for that, yet, as I’ve seen. I want to be the link to draw you two closer together and help you both to settle into this arrangement better, but for that, I’ll need your help and support in it.” Luna said. “It’s not something I can do all alone.” Her eyes were wide and full of nothing but sincere worry and affection.

 

Shiloe sighed. “I suppose I can. Just… Don’t betray me after this. I wouldn’t be able to take it.”

 

Luna smiled sadly. “I am not one of the ones that created you. I would never hurt you. You’ve been through a lot, and you don’t need to fear any further harm from me.”

 

Lo, who was watching the events from Helga’s portrait, held her breath and silently watched a miracle unfold.

 

Shiloe, a member of the most distrusting race in existence, dropped his guard totally for a girl he barely knew, even if it was only for a few moments, and let Harry surface.

 

Harry blinked in confusion. “Um. So, what did he have to say?”

 

Luna smiled brightly. “I’ve been made part of the Pack!” She declared happily.

 

“What? That’s great!” Harry hugged her happily. “I’m so happy for you! He really liked you?”

 

Luna nodded. “And the fact that he was willing to let you come back in front of me means that I can say things to him that others would not be able to say without fearing his wrath. He now knows that I can be trusted to have his best interests at heart. Otherwise, there would be no way he could have managed the switch in front of me yet, even if he had wanted to.”

 

Harry frowned. “What? How do you know that?”

 

“The stones-“

 

“Talk, right.” Harry grinned. “I forget. I can’t hear them, you know.” He shrugged.

 

“I understand, Harry.” Luna said. “Your ears are weaker than mine, that’s all. It’s nothing to worry about.” She said lightly, and Harry grinned.

 

“I really like you, Luna. You’re one-of-a-kind, and you don’t think differently about me because of… The whole Boy-Who-Lived thing.” He said.

 

Luna gave him a quizzical look. “Why would I? You’re just Harry. That’s how you were born, and that’s how you’ll always be. Surviving a killing curse doesn’t change who you really are inside. At least, not enough to matter. I need to get to my dorm now. It’s almost curfew.” She said.

 

Before Harry knew what was happening, she had stood up on tiptoe to press a quick, chaste kiss on his lips, then left, casting one bright smile back at him as her blond locks followed her out the door.

 

Harry stood in the same spot for many moments, frozen in shock, one hand pressed to his lips. Then, he grinned widely.

 

“She kissed me.” He said softly.

 

‘Indeed.’ Shiloe’s voice was amused. ‘Congratulations. Are you going to ask her out?’

 

Harry frowned. “Yeah. But where to?”

 

“The Triwizard Tournament is always accompanied by a Yule celebration, in this case, a Ball.” Rowena offered. “I’m sure she’d love to go with you. It will be announced soon.”

 

Harry smiled. “That’ll be perfect.” He decided.

 

*****

 

“Dragons?” Cedric repeated weakly, falling into an armchair heavily.

 

“Dragons.” Shiloe answered firmly. “They have one for each of us.”

 

“Alright.” Cedric said, taking a deep breath.

 

“They all had nests.” Shiloe added.

 

Cedric groaned. “Oh, fuck.”

 

“My thoughts precisely.” Shiloe agreed, sitting on his lap and cuddling up to him.

 

Sirius shrugged. “If anyone can get past a nesting dragon, it’ll be Harry.” He said.

 

Shiloe whipped his head around to glare at Sirius. “If you think I’m letting him face a dragon, you are out. Of. Your. Mind.” He hissed.

 

“Well, he’s had amazing luck so far. Someone or something is watching over him.” Sirius said.

 

“Yeah. Me.” Shiloe snapped. “And he’s not facing down a fucking dragon. At least, not alone.” He nibbled his lip. “Now, what can I do to help him...?”

 


	44. Aftercare

Shiloe peeked into the Saferoom, nervously. “Sir?” 

 

Lucius looked up from the paper he was reading, an eyebrow raised. “Is it your Sir that you need?” He questioned evenly.

 

Shiloe nibbled his lip. “I… I think so.” He answered.

 

Lucius smiled. “Come here.”

 

Shiloe walked over to him, standing beside his chair, fidgeting.

 

“Sit.” Lucius said calmly, in an offhand tone.

 

Shiloe sat on the floor next to his chair, laying his head on Lucius’ knee with a sigh.

 

Lucius carded his hand through Shiloe’s hair, the action soothing them both. “What is troubling you, pet?”

 

“I think Harry has found himself a prospective wife.” Shiloe blurted out.

 

Lucius’ hand stilled. “Oh?” He used his forefinger to raise Shiloe’s face to look into his emerald orbs searchingly. “Do you not approve of this girl?” He asked curiously.

 

Shiloe shook his head, dislodging the finger. “No, it’s not that. I approve. She’s a good choice.” He stopped there, thinking.

 

“But?” Lucius prompted, having heard the unspoken word.

 

Shiloe sighed again. “She unsettles me, just a bit. She _knows_ things. She’s… Well, she’s like Helga.” He settled for.

 

Lucius laughed. “How very charming! I do hope I will get to meet this girl. She must be very special to capture young Harry’s heart.” He remarked, smiling.

 

Shiloe laughed. “She is definitely that.” He agreed. “She’s also rather bold with me. She practically _forced_ me to let Harry surface in front of her!”

 

Lucius gasped in teasing shock. “No! The _audacity_!”

 

“Hey, Sir, I’m being serious, here!” Shiloe protested.

 

Lucius chuckled. “I know as well as you that you cannot do that in front of a person you do not trust. Something about her calls to you. I know you can feel it, pet. If you can change from you to Harry in front of her, she is safe. Somewhere deep inside, you have acknowledged that yourself.” He said lightly, tapping Shiloe’s nose on the last word, causing him to wrinkle it in response.

 

“But, Sir! Even if I do trust her, what’s to say she won’t turn against me, my anchors?” Shiloe asked in worry. “I hardly know this girl! If I am to trust her with too much, your identities, for example, how can I know she will not, even by mistake, put you or another in harm’s way? She has a strange power to work her way under my defences, to make me trust her where I don’t usually trust new people. I’m not sure I like it.” He finished.

 

Lucius pulled Shiloe onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the teen and holding him close. “Listen to me.”

 

Shiloe hummed in acknowledgement.

 

“If you trust her, even unwillingly, I believe that it is the work of fate. Let me finish, please.” He held a finger to Shiloe’s lips to silence him.

 

Shiloe glared, then nipped the finger sharply.

 

Lucius pulled the finger back and examined it, eyebrow raised. Once sure that the skin had not been broken, he turned a slight smirk in Shiloe’s direction.

 

Shiloe gulped, eyes widening at what he had done. ‘Well, that was stupid of me.’ He thought.

 

Lucius chuckled darkly. “Oh, pet, you _will_ pay for that. But first, allow me to finish. Fate is often talked about as being something unchangeable, something set in stone from the moment we are born. It is my belief that some things, the partners one will have, for an example, are, indeed, fated to be. Our choices, of course, will influence how we go about meeting them and how long it takes us to finally accept their role in our lives. But the fact remains that you cannot _change_ these things, try as you might.” He said, kissing Shiloe gently to punctuate his short speech.

 

Shiloe frowned. “So, you think I should just accept it and trust her?” He asked.

 

Lucius nodded, once. “Keep your eyes and ears open, of course, but let yourself trust her. You could do worse than to be on friendly terms with your Host’s love interest, after all. If you are to live in harmony with him, it must be done.”

 

Shiloe was silent for a long while, mulling things over as Lucius traced calming patterns over his back with one hand. Finally, he sighed. “You’re right. I might as well, if she’s going to be around for a while, perhaps even forever.” He smiled at Lucius. “Thank you, Sir.”

 

Lucius didn’t release him, but instead, his grip tightened, and he smirked. “Ah, but you can’t leave just yet. You _did_ bite me, after all.” His eyes darkened. “I simply _can’t_ let you get away with that.” He said, his tone honeyed, and Shiloe gulped.

 

“Sir,” He began in a frantic tone. “Sir, I swear I can explain!”

 

Lucius picked Shiloe up easily, laying the squirming teen over his lap and holding him there with one arm over his lower back while his free hand smoothed over Shiloe’s upturned, yet still clothed, behind. “I will be lenient with you, as this is a first offense, pet. Five swats. You will count them, and show me proper gratitude for correcting your errant ways.” He said firmly.

 

Shiloe was protesting vociferously, even as he listened to the instructions, not wanting to earn a worse punishment.

 

Lucius swung his hand back.

 

“Sir, really, I didn’t mean it, I was just trying to—Ah! One, Sir! Thank you, Sir!” Shiloe finally relented, laying calmly over Lucius’ lap to endure the swats that were not so horrible, though they stung mightily.

 

Lucius chuckled. “You will survive this, pet.” He assured Shiloe.

 

Shiloe was unprepared for the next swat to land on the other side, directly on his sit-spot. “Ow! Two, Sir! Thank you, Sir!” He whined a bit, then jumped as the next blow landed on the other side, again right on his sit-spot. “Three, Sir! Thank you, Sir!”

 

The next two were quick, and by the end, Shiloe’s ass was smarting.

 

Lucius scooped him up and carried him to the bed, laying him down and undressing his lower half with a wave of his wand.

 

“Hey!” Shiloe protested, trying to turn onto his back.

 

Lucius held him there. “Your clothes are still here. They are folded and on my chair. Be still, pet.” He commanded.

 

Shiloe stilled, relaxing with a disgruntled sigh. “Ow.” He complained.

 

“Ow?” Lucius asked mildly, smoothing a gentle hand over the abused flesh.

 

Shiloe huffed. “Ow, _Sir_.” He amended.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Indeed. Perhaps now we’ve learned not to bite?” He checked.

 

Shiloe grinned. “Maybe.”

 

“Very dangerous choice of words, pet.” Lucius warned, humour in his voice.

 

“Maybe, Sir?” Shiloe tried.

 

Lucius couldn’t help but to laugh, still stroking Shiloe’s ass, easing the pain of the punishment with gentle, patient touches. “I suppose I have no choice but to allow you to court danger, if that is your wish, my pet. But keep in mind, I will not hesitate to punish you worse for a second offense of that same nature.” He reminded the teen.

 

Shiloe sighed happily, melting into the bed. “Would you lay with me for a while?” He asked softly, wondering if the man would laugh at the offer to cuddle.

 

“Of course I will.” He said instead, toeing off his shoes and climbing in, his clothed legs tangling with Shiloe’s still-naked ones as he pulled the boy into his chest, feeling the soft hair tickle his neck as Shiloe burrowed into his chest, both hands fisting in his shirt, lightly.

 

Lucius smiled tenderly, letting his eyes convey his feelings, safe in the knowledge that no one could see them at the moment. He’d turned into a sentimental Hufflepuff.

 

“Sir!” Shiloe said in shock, raising his head with a smile, “I mean, Lucius. You’re pregnant!” He exclaimed in delight. “I’m a father!” He slid down the bed and laid his face over Lucius’ still-flat abdomen. “I know you probably don’t even have ears yet, so you can’t hear me, but I’m your Daddy!” He happily told the man’s navel.

 

Lucius chuckled, pulling the errant teen up to face-level. “There will be plenty of time for that later. Now, you’re sure?”

 

He watched in confusion as Shiloe touched the air in front of him, tracing something he could not see; some kind of invisible line running from Shiloe’s heart region to Lucius’ abdomen.

 

“Oh, yes.” Shiloe said firmly. “I’m totally sure. I have a new family bond, and it connects to you, right here.” He said, laying a hand over the area just above Lucius’ groin. “That’s where our child is.” He said, his eyes shining with excitement.

 

Lucius nodded. “Are you sure Harry can handle this? He had worked himself into a right state the morning after you and I… Well.” He left the sentence there.

 

Shiloe rolled his eyes. “I’ve explained things to him better since then, so now he knows that he has nothing to worry about. He’s not thrilled, exactly, that you’ll be staying here, but he is interested in the baby. He was relieved when I told him that his role in the child’s life, if he chose to take any at all, would likely be that of a favourite uncle, not a parent at all.”

 

Lucius held Shiloe’s gaze. “And you? Are you prepared for your role as a father? I am able to handle the first few years myself, if you need to wait-“

 

“No! No, I’m ready! I know I don’t talk much about my life… Before…” He mumbled, his mood darkening for a second before he looked at Lucius, determination shining in his eyes. “But I can’t change the facts. Harry still has the chance to salvage some small bit of childhood, some little slice of freedom before the mantle he is to wear is placed heavily upon his shoulders, but that chance has been beyond me from the second I wrested myself from under his control, to stop what he would not stop himself. I _am_ an adult in mindset far more than he, and I am ready to help you in any way I am able.” He said firmly.

 

Lucius smiled. “You understand that I will need prenatal care, do you not?” He asked. “How am I to get that if I cannot leave these rooms?”

 

Shiloe smirked. “Luckily for you, I happen to have a Pack member here who is quite skilled in Mediwitchery.” He said.

 

Lucius shook his head, chuckling. “My, my, Shiloe. Will wonders never cease with you?”

 

“Well, I should hope not!” Shiloe said. “I would hate to be dull!”

 

“Dull is one thing you will never be.” Lucius told his raven-haired lover, kissing him chastely. “Now, you should dress and get out to the other room. I will see you later.”

 

Shiloe stood up and smiled. “Thank you, Sir.”

 

Lucius frowned. “Whatever for?” He asked.

 

“For holding me, Sir.” Shiloe explained. “Severus didn’t, when he was with me, and I was able to draw on your energies for a small Feeding while you did so. It was nice.” He answered as he pulled on his pants and trousers and left the room.

 

Lucius’ eyes narrowed. ‘Did Severus neglect to give Shiloe aftercare once they were done?’ He wondered in building anger. ‘That’s most unlike him, and wholly unacceptable!’

 

*****

 

Severus looked up as Draco Malfoy burst into his office, interrupting his weekend marking, and he regretted, for the millionth time, giving the impetuous youth his password.

 

“To what do I owe-“

 

Draco threw a folded letter down on his desk. “From my father.” He snapped. “And after hearing what you likely did, I, too, am appalled by your behaviour!” He finished, storming out of the room again.

 

Frowning, Severus opened the letter.

 

        “Severus,

 

                It has come to my attention that you did not offer our common interest proper aftercare after treating him in accordance with our shared proclivities. I expect you in my room no later than two o’clock today to explain your reasons to my satisfaction.

                You _will not_ be late.

 

Master”

 

Severus cursed softly.

 

He was in _big trouble_.

 


	45. Learning to Listen

Lucius smirked as Severus stepped in, a hint of apprehension showing in the set of his shoulders. “Sit.” He pointed to the floor in front of him.

 

Severus sighed sadly as he sat, realizing he had earned punishment from his once-Dom.

 

“You did not give Shiloe aftercare?” Lucius asked, his honeyed tone a clear warning.

 

Severus flinched. “I… Was a bit shaken by my loss of control. I fled.” He admitted.

 

Lucius stood, clasped his hands behind him back, and began circling the kneeling man; a clear warning not lost on Severus.

 

“Your appalling behavior reflects badly upon _me_ , as your mentor and former Master, Severus.” He began softly. “I am _ashamed_ of you.”

 

Severus felt his cheeks flame. Rarely had Lucius ever had cause to be ashamed of him, and the quiet sadness the emotion caused in the man stung Severus far more than the man’s icy anger and acid-tipped tongue could.

 

Lucius stopped in front of Severus. “Lower garments off, _all_ of them, and bend over the bed. You know the rules.”

 

Severus winced and reluctantly obeyed. He laid his upper half on the bed, burying his face in a pillow, just in case.

 

He heard Lucius walk over to his desk and tensed. ‘Oh, Merlin, no!’ He thought in fear. ‘Not the hairbrush!’ As he heard Lucius returning.

 

Lucius laid a hand on the small of Severus’ back and sighed. “I had hoped you would have learned to think before you acted _last_ time, Severus. I have not been this ashamed since you struck Timothy in anger.”

 

Severus sighed into the pillow. It wasn’t _his_ fault the sub had struck a nerve! He had mentioned Lily to the young man, not by name, but when the man had found out she had been a Muggleborn, he had laughed and made a remark about ‘Mudbloods’ that had struck home, painfully reminding Severus of his last words to his once-dearest-friend. He had slapped the man and sent him home, terminating their relationship that second.

 

The slap had been crossing the line, according to Lucius. “One does not strike in anger when one holds a position of power.” He had said calmly, before he reddened Severus’ ass skillfully and thoroughly.

 

Severus shivered as he felt the cool, wooden back of the hairbrush against his bare ass, and he bit down on the pillow. Then, he heard words once more, spoken in the same calm, patiently disappointed tone.

 

“One does not neglect aftercare when one holds a position of power over another, Severus. I do not expect you to count. This will _not_ be pleasant.” Lucius warned.

 

Severus’ teeth clenched on the pillow a moment before the brush landed, and he cried out, voice muffled, but still quite loud, as his sit-spot exploded with white-hot pain.

 

Lucius was certainly serious about this matter, and he was letting Severus know clearly that he was most displeased.

 

Nine more blows were landed in quick succession, reducing Severus to humiliating tears of pain.

 

Once he was done, Lucius set the brush aside and sighed, guiding Severus fully onto the bed, face-down. “My foolish Love.” He whispered to the man, kissing him gently before wiping away his tears. “Aftercare, Severus.” He said firmly, smoothing a hand over the heated curves of his backside.

 

Severus nodded. “I will remember in the future.” He whispered, voice still tremulous.

 

“Oh, I’m sure you will, after that. What I want to know is when you are going to stop this idiocy and return to us. Shiloe’s abilities are not progressing at all. He has not learned anything new of any real value or use since you left him, and the strain is beginning to show. He _needs_ you.” Lucius said firmly.

 

Severus sighed. “I can’t. I was far too harsh with—"

 

“Do you need further punishment, Love?” Lucius asked, tapping Severus’ abused ass, making him gasp in slight pain.

 

“Please, no, Master.” Severus pleaded. “I will… Speak with him.”

 

Lucius kissed Severus, caressing his ass once more, then stood. “Since you offered him no aftercare, you will get less than you need, which is more than you deserve. Perhaps a dose of sub-drop will drive the lesson home fully and show you the error of your ways. Shiloe is out, and in his room. Go speak with him.”

 

Severus dressed with a sigh, wincing as the clothing chafed his skin, and headed to Shiloe’s bedroom.

 

He knocked once, and the door flew open to reveal Shiloe, laying on the floor with Salazar, talking. There was an empty bottle of Absinthe and two glasses on the desk nearby.

 

“Yet another school rule broken. You’re no better than Potter.” He remarked wryly, shaking his head. “May we converse in private?”

 

Shiloe sat up with a smile. “Sev’rus! Salazar, what’re you doing?! You heard th’ man! Out!” He ordered, pointing to the door.

 

“You’re a bossy drunk.” Salazar complained, getting up and slouching out of the room.

 

Severus shut the door behind him.

 

Shiloe tried to stand, then stumbled and fell back down, giggling drunkenly. “Sev, help! I’ve fallen, and I can’t get up!”

 

Severus just sat in the armchair and watched with amusement as Shiloe worked himself into a sitting position on the floor.

 

“So, what brought you back ‘ere? Did you miss me?” Shiloe asked teasingly, slurring his words slightly.

 

Severus sighed. “How much did you drink?” He asked.

 

Shiloe shrugged. “How much is left in th’ bottle of Absinthe?”

 

“None.” Severus answered dryly after checking it.

 

“Half th’ bottle, then. It was full when we started, and we both matched each other glass for glass.” Shiloe shrugged, then swayed, eyes crossing. “Ooohhhh, I’m g’na lay back down now.” He decided, falling onto his back again.

 

Severus sighed. “Delinquent. Shall I come back when you are sober?”

 

“Mm-mm.” Shiloe shook his head in denial, looking up at Severus dazedly. “Stay? I wouldn’a been drinking if you’da been here. I miss you. Th’ drinking stops th’ missing.” He admitted, the alcohol loosening his tongue.

 

Severus sighed. Having Shiloe this honest was almost too much for Severus. He could see from the look in Shiloe’s eyes that he was eagerly drinking in the sight of Severus, assuming he’d leave again and not return for a while. “Can you conduct a meaningful conversation in your current state of intoxication?”

 

“Mm?” Shiloe questioned drunkenly. “Nah, c’n you spell me sober?” He asked.

 

“Tollere vocatus.” Severus intoned, waving his wand over Shiloe’s form.

 

The teen blinked a few times, then sat up with a sigh. “Thanks. And, uh, can you forget what I said earlier? It’s irrelevant.”

 

Severus sighed. “Actually, I came to apologize. I did not treat you properly last—"

 

“Not _this_ again!” Shiloe shouted, standing up, his hands curled into fists at his sides. “Dammit, Severus—"

 

“ _Listen_!” Severus snapped.

 

Shiloe clamped his mouth shut and glared at the man.

 

“I should have stayed, if for no other reason than to assure that you did not feel used and discarded afterward.”

 

Shiloe’s face cleared and his body relaxed. He blinked. “Oh.” He said.

 

“Yes.” Severus agreed. “That I did not proves that I am not worthy of you. That you still wanted me afterward shows that you are far too forgiving to me. Even knowing I do not deserve you, I am still here, to beg your forgiveness.” He said, totally swallowing his pride, hard though it was. He studiously avoided meeting Shiloe’s eyes.

 

Shiloe walked up to kneel between Severus’ knees. “And what is proven by the fact that you never needed my forgiveness in the first place, and the fact that I still want _you_?” He asked the Potions Master calmly.

 

“That I was an utter fool.” Severus whispered, his eyes closing to hide the emotion churning within him as he hung his head.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Severus, there is nothing to forgive. I liked what you did, except the asshole move of avoiding me like I was plague-ridden afterward.” He scooted closer and took Severus’ clasped hands within his own, smaller hands. “Master, I miss you.” He whispered.

 

Severus laughed humorlessly. “Don’t call me that. I don’t deserve the title. I did not treat you as one should a cherished slave. I was supposed to be there for you. Offer you guidance, discipline, structure. Instead, I fled like a spineless coward.”

 

Shiloe frowned. “Does this mean you aren’t coming back to me?” He asked, his eyes taking on a slight wildness in the face of possible rejection.

 

“No, it does not.” Severus said wearily. “It means that we will steer clear of bedroom games _and_ the associated titles until I have had time to let myself grow accustomed to… This arrangement.”

 

Shiloe smiled brightly. “Thank you!”

 

Severus sighed. “Do not thank me until I earn it, please.” He requested.

 

Shiloe rolled his eyes. “Of course not.” He muttered. “So, Harry seems to be falling for Luna Lovegood.”

 

“No.” Severus held up a hand. “No, surely _not_. The Gods cannot be _this_ cruel, I’m certain of it.”

 

“I’m sorry?” Shiloe questioned, brow furrowed.

 

Severus groaned. “I will never survive my job if those two reproduce. Did you know that while her class was _supposed_ to be brewing pepper-up potion, Ms. Lovegood successfully produced a batch of male fertility potion?! The two potions do not even share a single ingredient, so _how_ she did it still eludes me!” He finished, throwing his hands up in disgust.

 

Shiloe bit his lips, clamping them together to smother a chuckle. “Well, Sir, she does seem to have a rare talent in coming up with uncommon solutions to… Everything.”

 

“Well, I suppose I will have to tell Potter that I will be tutoring him for the tournament and for battle with the Dark Lord.” Severus said wearily.

 

Shiloe winced. “Two things I have to request of you, first. Please call him Harry. The two of you need to get along. And be careful with the insults. I know you and he don’t really see eye-to-eye, but he’s not who you think he is.” He told the somber man. “He’s not his father. And your words are just what he _doesn’t_ need an extra helping of right now.”

 

Severus inclined his head. “I can agree to that. I suppose that your existence alone is enough evidence to prove your point. I seem to have made nothing but mistakes with you both.” He reflected.

 

“Now is as good a time as any to change that.” Shiloe pointed out.

 

Shiloe and Severus both spun to face the door as Lo walked through it. “Good, now that this is all settled, we need to teach Harry to access your magic, Shiloe. He’ll need to know how in order to complete the tournament safely.” 

 

Shiloe nodded. “Do we need to go to the forbidden forest?” He asked.

 

She nodded. “We do. Follow me.” She led them quickly through the common room, then strode through the Saferoom, Shiloe and Severus calling out hasty greetings to Lucius, who frowned and followed them.

 

Once they were all within the clearing, Lo stopped and smiled at Shi. “Alright, Little One.” She told him. “We need your Host.”

 

Shiloe sighed and relinquished his hold on the body, feeling Harry’s consciousness take over once more. He settled back and watched.

 

*****

 

Harry blinked, looking around in confusion. “What’s going on?”

 

Lo grabbed his hand and began to stroke it. “Calm down, Young Harry. I am Lo, and these are two of your Shiloe’s anchors. You have nothing to fear from us, and much to gain from me. Now that Shiloe is ready, you can be taught to draw on his powers, with his assistance.”

 

“Oh.” Harry looked at Lucius and Severus, then snatched his hand back, causing Lo to chuckle as she released the appendage. “Er, thanks.”

 

“Now, there are two things I feel that will be of help against Dragons. I would like you to learn those first. Shadow-walking is a bit beyond you yet, so that’s not going to be an option, though it would be the best way.” She mused, tapping a finger against her lips. “Oh, well. We’ll just have to do without it!”

 

Harry blinked. “Right.” He agreed.

 

Severus chuckled.

 

“So.” Lo said decisively, turning to pin Harry with an intent stare. “You can speak with animals.” She told him.

 

“I can what? Oh, right, Shiloe.” Harry realized. “Um… How?” He gasped as whispers and snippets of words began to sound in his ears.

 

Then, he crumpled to the ground.

 

*****

 

Shiloe rolled his eyes, listening to Lo. ‘Well, of _course_ I haven’t figured out shadow-walking yet! I only got Severus back _today_ , that’s going to take more _time_!’

 

He heard her tell Harry he could speak with animals and smiled. ‘Of course!’

 

He began to carefully ‘push’ that one ability toward Harry’s core consciousness, feeling a jolt as it connected with Harry’s parseltongue, overlapping with it, and both Harry and Shiloe fell into blackness.

 

*****

 

Lucius caught Harry’s body before it hit the ground and laid the teen gently on the ground. “What happened?” He asked, looking at Lo.

 

She was frowning. “I honestly don’t know. This is most unusual, I don’t think I’ve ever—Oh!” Her eyes widened, then she covered her mouth and began to giggle. “Oh, how very silly of me! I forgot, the boy is _already_ a Parselmouth! Not many Shiloe have a Host with such a gift, so it is not generational knowledge, but he will have to be careful that the two forms of Parseltongue do not converge.” She giggled. “If they do, the result is rather shocking.”

 

Harry groaned, sitting up. “Okay, I don’t think that worked right.”

 

‘Sorry.’ Shiloe spoke up, sheepishly. ‘I guess Shiloe Parseltongue and the inherent gift variety aren’t compatible. I’ll try not to let the two mix, shall I?’ He offered.

 

Harry chuckled. “Right, so, let’s try that again.” He agreed under his breath.

 

He listened carefully, and the hum of the forest began to take on the sounds of words, whispers too soft to make out, and shouts of alarm, greeting, merriment and fear as the forest carried on as always, ignored by all the deaf humans nearby.

 

A few times, he’d hear what sounded like a voice fading in and out of recognition, but within a few moments, it would right itself again, and he’d hear Shiloe sigh in relief.

 

‘Okay, and… There!’ Shiloe finally said, and Harry could feel the ability snap into place.

 

“Wow.” He breathed, listening as Shiloe listened with him.

 

‘Cool, huh?’ He asked proudly.

 

Harry nodded, dazed, as Lucius and Severus watched curiously.

 

“Do you _always_ hear this?” Harry asked.

 

Shiloe made a soft noise of agreement. ‘Well, when I’m listening, I do. But I can easily tune it out when I want to.’ He chuckled. ‘Wait until we learn how to shadow-walk!’

 

Harry frowned. “We?”

 

Shiloe snorted. ‘Aw, come on! Listen, maybe I’m not always the best roommate, so to speak, but I _do_ bring certain perks with me, and I’m not going to be selfish!’

 

“Are you actually whining at me?” Harry asked in amusement.

 

Both Lucius and Severus began coughing behind him.

 

‘ _No_!’

 

Harry snorted. “Merlin, even your _tone_ is blushing.” He muttered.

 

Severus started snickering.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Oh, well, he’s never going to be made to forget this day, in that case.”

 

‘Oh, you are positively _evil_ when you want to be.’ Shiloe told Harry in awe.

 

“Thank you.” Harry replied smugly.

 


	46. Pack Meeting

Shiloe smiled at the group. “So, welcome to the first official meeting of my Pack. All of you are free to speak to each other about me, but only to those assembled here, and a few select others, once I have spoken with them myself first. So, we all know each other already, but we are going to become something of a family, and I need to be sure that this can work out. Does anyone object to anyone else here?”

 

Ron raised his hand.

 

Shiloe sighed. “Anyone _besides_ Ron? I’ll talk to you in a bit, put your hand down.” He told Ron.

 

He saw Lucius watching Hermione, who was studiously not noticing his stare, focusing on talking to Neville instead.

 

Luna sighed. “I have an objection. Harry is not here.” She said.

 

Everyone stared at her.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “He will be, I just need to be able to get everyone to relax and let him know what’s going on. He needs to meet the Pack, and tonight is the night for that.”

 

Hermione smiled. “Oh, I’m glad.” She said in obvious relief. “I was so worried that he’d be left out of the Pack, since he’s not you, and I just felt that it would be so _awful_ for him!”

 

Shiloe shook his head. “No, we aren’t like that. I needed to get the foundations of the Pack laid, but now that I’ve gotten so many…”

 

He looked around. Aside from his anchors, he had gathered Poppy, Luna, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. That made fourteen people, or thirteen if Shiloe and Harry were counted as one.

 

“Well, I figure that this is enough people to start with.” He decided.

 

“Well, it seems that no one has any objection to anyone here.” Hermione said, pushing Ron toward Shiloe a bit. “So you two go talk, and I’m going to go see if Blaise needs help.” She said, glancing over at where the teen was shouting in broken English at Sirius, who looked like he was enjoying riling him up far too much.

 

Shiloe snorted and pulled Ron away. “Alright, now what is it? I want Harry to spend some time with you all.”

 

“It’s Malfoy!”

 

“Which one?”

 

“ _Both_!” Ron cried, flinging his hands in the air. “Malfoy, Shi! Harry _hates_ them, and I-“

 

“He’s managed to talk to both of them civilly at least twice each, now. As well as Severus. He’s getting to know them, he’s putting the past aside. You need to learn to do the same.” Shiloe told the redhead.

 

“I can’t. It’s not that easy. He hates my Dad. Tries to get him fired all the time.” Ron muttered angrily.

 

Shiloe narrowed his eyes. “Have you ever asked your father why?”

 

Ron snorted at him. “Of course I have! He says the feud’s been going so long, we can’t be sure exactly what started it, but we know that they were the ones to start the whole thing!”

 

“Oh, really?” Shiloe leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. “Did he tell you that Lucius is under a generational curse? One that Arthur _could_ lift, if he only stayed in the room with him long enough to speak the counter curse? Do you think you’ll be able to watch Draco wither away at a young age because of that same curse, knowing you hold the power to ease his pain?” He asked. “Just think about it.”

 

Ron thought for a second, then sighed, shoulders slumping. He nodded. “Right, fine, I get it. Both them and my family did some things we aren’t proud of, I guess.” He admitted.

 

Shiloe smiled. “Do you think you can put it behind you, and learn who they are without all the fighting? I’ll back you if Draco or Lucius start something.” He promised.

 

Ron nodded. “I can try, I suppose.”

 

“That’s all I ask.” Shiloe replied. “Now, come on. Let’s go talk to the Pack. Get to know them, because they will be in your life for as long as I am.”

 

Shiloe led Ron back to the group, then grabbed Poppy and pulled her away from the others. “It’s not common knowledge yet, but Lucius is carrying my child. He’s going to need prenatal care, but not even Dumbledore is aware that he is here. Can I trust you to treat him under strictest confidence?” He asked softly.

 

Poppy nodded. “Yes, I can do that. If we keep his chart here, that should be easy. Is he on any potions yet that I’ll need to take into consideration when I do so?” She asked.

 

Shiloe smirked. ”That, I don’t know. But feel free to ask him, He knows that I mean for you to be his Mediwitch, so he’ll be expecting it.” He informed her.

 

“Good. I’ll just go over there and get his medical history started, then.” She beamed at Shiloe and bustled over to Lucius, sitting down and pulling an ever-present scroll of parchment and a worn, self-inking quill from her robes as she began firing off rapid-fire questions at the collected man.

 

Luna laid a hand on Shiloe’s forearm, startling him.

 

“Ready?” She asked, steering him toward Salazar’s bedroom.

 

Shiloe sighed. “As I’ll ever be, I suppose.” He answered, walking with her. “I really hope this goes well.”

 

Luna smiled. “It will, you’ll see. Harry will fit in fine.” She assured him. “I’ll be there for him. You don’t need to worry.”

 

Shiloe opened the door, ushering her into the room and closing the door behind them. “I plan to worry anyway.” He told the blond girl with a wry smile. “But knowing you’re there will at least help a bit.”

 

Luna smiled and stood on tiptoe to press a quick kiss to Shiloe’s cheek. “Good. Now, I’ve waited long enough. Where’s Harry?”

 

Shiloe chuckled and sat on the bed, letting Harry’s consciousness rise to the surface, pulling Shiloe into the confines of his mental landscape once more.

 

Harry blinked a few times, looking around. “You know, this whole not knowing what’s going on when I come to thing is getting kind of old.” He muttered, his eyes settling on Luna. “Oh! Hi!”

 

Luna smiled and sat on his lap. “Hi, yourself.” She agreed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

Harry flushed. “Hey, are we, maybe, together?” He asked.

 

Luna cocked her head. “In which way?” She asked curiously.

 

“Er, romantically?” Harry ventured, sotto voce.

 

Luna pursed her lips and furrowed her brow, and Harry had to suppress a grin. She looked altogether too cute when she did that.

 

“I don’t think so. I’d like to be, of course, but you haven’t asked me. Because if you had, I’d remember it.” She added.

 

Harry grinned. “Luna Lovegood, would you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend? And also of accompanying me to the Ball this year?” He asked.

 

Luna smiled, standing and offering Harry a hand. “I would love to do both, yes. Now, your Pack awaits. Let’s go and get used to life a la Shiloe, shall we?” She asked.

 

*****

 

“And then he said he’s _afraid_ of beetles!” Harry choked on his Butterbeer as Neville giggled, leaning drunkenly on Cedric.

 

“Even ladybugs?” Harry asked in shock.

 

Neville nodded, still giggling, and barely even paused when he suddenly got saddled with a lap-full of red-faced and thoroughly pissed Slytherin. “Yeah, even them!” He tried to laugh again, but got cut off when Draco decided it was kissing time.

 

“I want to fuck. You. I want to fuck you. Now.” The blond decided, then turned to glance at Cedric. “Let’s bring him, too.” He said to Neville.

 

Neville looked at Draco, then up to Cedric, who looked back at them both with a raised eyebrow.

 

Within seconds, all three were saying their good-byes to Harry and Luna and heading into Godric’s bedroom.

 

Harry chuckled as Luna slid into his lap again.

 

“Wow, this night has really been something. I think I actually made _friends_ with a Slytherin. Did I?” He asked Luna in mock awe.

 

Luna giggled. “A few of them, actually. Some of them adults, even.” She added teasingly.

 

Harry chuckled. “I have to say, I underestimated Shiloe. He’s picked out a pretty decent group of people to surround himself with.”

 

Luna hummed and picked at her robes. “He did it for you, you know.” She muttered, so softly Harry almost didn’t hear her.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“All this. The Pack, the get-together, everything Shiloe did past finding and Bonding with his anchors, it was all for you, more than him. This Pack is a group of people he trusts to keep you safe and happy. Shiloe are more solitary creatures than us, but he knows that you need social interaction, so he found the people he believes you are safe with and brought them all here so that you know he’s doing his best to make things better for you.” She told Harry.

 

Harry frowned. “Oh. I never really thought of it that way.”

 

Luna nodded. “He really just wants the hurting to stop. Deep down, that’s all any Shiloe wants. They surround themselves with those that won’t hurt them in order to avoid pain. But without at least a little pain, we can’t ever truly be alive, can we?” She asked, then got up, heading over to the drinks, leaving a startled and shaken Harry behind.

 

“How does she know this stuff?” He asked himself.

 

“The stones.” A soft voice told him.

 

He turned to smile at Helga, who was smiling at him serenely. “Oh, hi.”

 

“Harry.” Helga said warmly, laying a hand on his arm. “Dear, sweet Harry. I feel a kindred spirit in this one. She hears the whispers on the wind and in the Earth.”

 

“Yeah, she says the stones speak to her.” He told Helga conversationally.

 

Helga’s face lit up in rapture. “And so they do! Ohh, look at her aura! It’s pulsating so beautifully!”

 

Luna was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed and a smile of contentment on her lips.

 

“She’s listening to the tale of how Lo manifested. The stones were not laid then, but they have heard Lo tell the story. There were many Shiloe back in those days, such dark days.” She was silent for a moment, her face grave in remembrance of the past. “She would tutor them each, privately, and at the end of their lessons, each one would be told the story. You’ll hear it one day, I’m sure. She’ll want you to know. I’m surprised she’s accepting Luna knowing about her, but she seems happy about the development. Your young woman has quite the unusual effect on Shiloe.” Helga finished, her voice wistful.

 

“She really does.” Harry returned dazedly, watching Luna stroke the wall once with gentle fingers as her lips moved in words of thanks. She turned and caught his eye, then beamed at him and Helga and rushed over.

 

“Miss Hufflepuff, please, teach me how to use my gift fully!” Luna pleaded with Helga, eyes wide.

 

“I don’t know if I can, my darling girl.” Helga said with a frown.

 

Luna nodded. “You can. The stones told me the wind can guide you, and you can show me how to hear even more.”

 

Helga shook her head, eyes wide in fear. “Oh, no, my child! You don’t want to listen that closely. Not for some time yet. You are young and innocent. Stay that way awhile. Some knowledge is best saved for another day.”

 

Luna sighed, then glanced at Harry and back to Helga. “Exactly _how_ innocent should I stay? And for how long?” She asked bluntly.

 

Harry flushed. “Luna! You’re not really thinking of… Doing _that_ , are you?” He asked in shock.

 

Luna turned to him in confusion. “And why shouldn’t I? You already have, haven’t you? And I _am_ your girlfriend now.” She added with a smile.

 

Helga giggled.

 

“Well, I didn’t really have a choice about it! And we just started going out, I’m not with you for anything sexual, I swear!” He protested.

 

Luna shook her head with a smile. “Of course you aren’t, silly! You aren’t that kind of guy. If you were, I wouldn’t be with you.”

 

“When you feel ready, you can lie with Harry. I didn’t mean physically innocent, just mentally, my dears. Now, I believe my Love is looking for me.” She said, heading over to where Salazar had finally emerged from his portrait and was gazing around the room.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Luna as she draped herself across his lap, laying her head on his shoulder. “Are you really thinking about sex?” He asked in a whisper.

 

Luna giggled softly. “Don’t sound so surprised, silly. Just because I’m a bit naïve people think I don’t know about sex or get aroused. I do. I really do, and I’m _curious_. I want to know why some people are so obsessed with it. People talk freely when I’m around, because they don’t think I listen. Sex is most everybody’s favourite topic.” She finished.

 

Harry was mortified, and he couldn’t believe his own ears. “Luna, I don’t want you to think that I don’t think of you like that, because I do. I find you _really_ hot. Shaggable, even. But I don’t want to go that far with you yet.”

 

“Not yet, no. But in the future? Maybe in a year or two, at most?” Luna asked, grinning up at him.

 

Harry felt Shiloe’s phantom touch as a slap on the back, in congratulations for finding a girl that seemed to suit him perfectly.

 

“I think we’ll both know when it’s time.” He answered, swallowing when he felt Luna’s lips brush his neck.

 

“Mm, you smell good.” Luna murmured.

 

“Mr. Potter.” A silken voice drawled.

 

Harry looked up and nodded to Malfoy Sr. “Sir, you look well.” He said amicably.

 

Lucius smiled, holding a glass of what looked like champagne. “I feel well.” He returned.

 

“What the fuck are you drinking?!”

 

Harry flushed as Luna giggled. “Shiloe, don’t do that to poor Harry. It’s rude.” She said chidingly.

 

“Sorry.” Harry found himself saying before he regained control over his mouth and vocal cords again.

 

Lucius laughed. Harry found that the sound was pleasant, and strangely soothing. “It’s sparkling white grape juice, Shiloe. Nothing more than that. I will not squander the gift I have been given. And, Harry, I must thank you, yet again. This means so very much to me. Shiloe will be happy to know that Poppy has said I am in perfect health to carry, and she has given me a month of prenatal potions, which, of course, taste vile. I should have no complications, provided I can keep them down.” He finished with a wry grin.

 

Luna smiled. “Oh, a baby! I’m going to be an auntie?” She asked happily.

 

Harry flushed. “Um, yeah. It’s Shiloe’s.” He explained.

 

Luna laughed happily and clapped in joy. “This is so exciting!”

 

“I wanted to ask you, Harry, if you would consent to Shiloe attending the birth.” Lucius asked softly. “It is a Malfoy tradition that the father be there for the birth of their child.”

 

Harry smiled. “Yeah, sure. When are you due?”

 

“Late August.” Lucius answered, smiling wistfully.


	47. The First Task

“Today you’re going to learn how to use your elemental abilities in case speaking to the dragon doesn’t work out. Cold will cause the dragon to go into a lethargic state, rendering it nearly harmless.”

 

Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Um, I don’t think I like _nearly_ harmless. How do we render it _totally_ harmless?”

 

Lo turned a stern look on him. “You’d have to kill it.”

 

“Oh.” Harry deflated. “So, that’s out, then.”

 

“Quite.” Lo agreed with a small smile. “Now, the best thing to do would be to freeze the air just around the dragon. Their hides are thick, so don’t worry about harming her, she’ll be just fine.”

 

Harry nodded, then gasped as the air around his body suddenly froze, then he realized the cold was actually coalescing _inside_ his body. He felt Shiloe gathering it into a ball and sending it outward through his chest. He groaned as his body suddenly heated up again. “That was a strange feeling.”

 

“Yes, well, look what you just _did_ , though.” Lo told him smugly.

 

Harry looked where she was pointing and blushed. A huge ice sculpture of Luna stood there, in a wedding dress and veil.

 

“Um. I didn’t mean to do that.” He said in embarrassment.

 

Lo giggled. “Oh, don’t worry about it! The first time is always spontaneous, and it takes a shape that shows what you desire most at that point in time. And by the way, if she listens to the stones, she’ll end up both in your bed and wedded to you, all in good time.”

 

Harry groaned, covering his face with his hands. “This is so embarrassing!”

 

*****

 

“Sho,” Ron began with a full mouth before he swallowed the contents in one go—loudly, “Three days till the first task. You scared, mate?” He asked curiously.

 

Harry sighed, taking a half-hearted bite of his shepherd’s pie before he nodded in response. “I’m terrified.” He admitted to his friends. “But then again, I should know all I need to come out the other side in one piece.” He pushed his peas around a bit, then mumbled, “At least, I hope I do.”

 

Hermione smiled. “I’m sure you do, Harry. After all,” Her voice lowered to just above a whisper, “You’ve had the founders themselves teaching you things, right? That’s _got_ to count for something.” She finished confidently, turning her attention back to the book she was reading, titled ‘Carnal Creatures: How Sexual Energy Becomes Food’ that she had charmed to look like ‘Hogwarts, a History.’ “Hm, look here, this sentence:” She said, showing Harry a passage.

 

“In the case of creatures that need Dark Energies as well, such as Shiloe and Vorago, the latter to a lesser degree, they will usually find themselves drawn to partners who have shown to indulge in not only the Dark Arts, but oftentimes in BDSM or similar bedroom styles of play.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Snape and Lucius?” He whispered back.

 

Hermione returned the shrug, apparently agreeing that they were the most likely candidates, both dabbling in the Dark Arts.

 

‘Besides,’ Harry thought, ‘Snape seems the sadistic type.’

 

Shiloe’s voice in Harry’s head snorted. ‘Oh, come _on_! He isn’t, Harry, I can assure you. Rough, yes; forceful, yes; a veritable demon in bed-‘

 

‘ _I get it_ ’ Harry mentally shouted, growling at the smugly satisfied chuckle that echoed through his head.

 

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry as he rubbed his forehead. “Tired?”

 

“Of Shiloe.” Harry snarled, sotto voce.

 

Hermione simply smiled in commiseration and went back to her book, leaving Ron to slap Harry on the back in sympathy, industriously shovelling food into his mouth the whole time.

 

*****

 

“So, do you think you’ll have to fight the dragon?” Sirius asked excitedly.

 

Harry paled. “I really hope not. They’re all nesting mothers! That would be suicide!”

 

Sirius nodded. “Okay, good point. But then what?”

 

“Maybe…” Harry chewed his lip, brow furrowed. “I really hope not, but maybe we have to manage to steal one of the eggs?”

 

‘Which is also suicide.’ Shiloe added.

 

Sirius echoed the sentiment aloud, and Harry agreed. “But what else could there be? I’m sure we aren’t supposed to make _friends_ with it!” He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

 

Sirius leaned back in his chair, frowning in thought.

 

“I’m going to die.” Harry sighed.

 

Sirius nodded. “It does _seem_ that way, doesn’t it?”

 

Harry looked up at him through his fringe, grinning. “You aren’t supposed to agree, you know.” He pointed out.

 

Sirius cocked his head. “Here lies Harry Potter, the boy who survived the killing curse, only to be fried by a dragon. Now we lay him to rest, and then You-Know-Who will kill us all. Hmm, I guess we’re _all_ going to die, then. Been nice knowing you, at any rate.”

 

Harry laughed. “Git.”

 

“Perhaps I can be of assistance in this matter.” Lucius said from the doorway to Helga’s bedroom, a small smile on his lips. “After all, the Board of Governors were included in the planning of the three tasks of the tournament, though we were not all included for all three tasks, of course.” He added.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Were you _really_? Were you going to tell me this if I _wasn’t_ worrying myself into an early grave?” He asked.

 

Lucius chuckled, taking the armchair next to Sirius’ and pretending to ponder the point. “Well, I _did_ try to keep it to myself, but I feel that one days’ notice can be excused. After all, as a Slytherin with a vested interest in your continued survival, it is my duty to help you out where I can, if only a slight bit.” He drawled, then pierced Harry with an intense stare. “The dragon will be guarding a golden egg that will be held in its nest with the real eggs. You are to retrieve this egg, which will hold your only clue to the next task, without injury to yourself, the dragon, or her eggs. It will be tricky, but it _is_ possible.”

 

Harry groaned, covering his eyes with his hand. “No, it’s _not_ possible!” He wailed. “I _am_ going to die.”

 

Lucius sighed in mock disgust. “Really, you’re no better than Draco with a hangover. Could you _be_ more melodramatic?”

 

Harry peeked through his fingers at Lucius with a grin. “Want me to try?” He asked gleefully.

 

“No.” Lucius said dryly.

 

Harry sighed. “Honestly, though, if I try to talk sense into her, people will find out about Shiloe, and if I freeze her, it won’t take long for people to come to their own conclusions about how I did it, and someone’s _bound_ to get it right! All I can bring with me is my wand! _How_ am I going to do this?!”

 

Lucius smirked. “I’m sure I don’t know, but I _will_ be watching, and I’ll cheer you on, however silently it will be.”

 

Harry frowned. “But Dumbledore doesn’t know-“

 

“I am _expected_ to be there, as the representative of the Board. I can get to Hogsmeade from the Forbidden Forest, once I get passed the Wards, and from there, I can follow the path to the school. No one needs to be any the wiser, after which, I can return to the school via the same route I left.” Lucius smirked. “I can’t miss this task, as I daresay it will be the only one I will be able to watch before I begin to display my condition rather obviously. I will, sadly, be too far along to make it to the others.”

 

“Oh.” Harry shrugged. “Alright, then.”

 

*****

 

Harry couldn’t concentrate. All morning long, Shiloe had been giving him advice on what to tell the dragon to get the egg from her, or which part to freeze to lull it to sleep (apparently, he should try to freeze the head, since that was the easiest way to affect its mental faculties), or what other options he had (flying, but only if he could summon his broom, which he didn’t think was likely).

 

‘Best bet is probably to tell her that the shiny egg is poisonous. That once it hatches, it’ll slowly kill her and her real young. She’ll probably be all too eager to get rid of it then.’ Shiloe decided as Harry sat down to lunch, feeling too queasy to eat.

 

“Are you going to be ok, Harry?” Hermione asked, seeing his mostly empty plate and his pale face.

 

Harry shook his head. “Actually, I think I’m going to be rather sick, ‘Mione.” He stated shakily.

 

Ron gave him a wary glance. “Well, could you aim _away_ from me, mate? Thanks.”

 

Hermione sighed and glared at him. “Ronald, that’s insensitive!” She smiled at Harry. “If you need to sick up on Ron to feel better, you go right ahead and do that.” She said teasingly.

 

“Gee, thanks.” Ron muttered to his plate. “Honestly, Harry, you’ll be fine! Can’t be any worse that facing You-Know-Who, and you’ve beaten him more than once.” He said optimistically.

 

Harry groaned and covered his face.

 

Professor McGonagall hurried over, every eye in the Great Hall following her eagerly. “Potter, the champions have to come down onto the grounds now… You have to get ready for your first task.”

 

“Okay.” Said Harry, standing up, his fork falling onto his plate with a clatter.

 

“Good luck, Harry!” Hermione whispered. “You’ll be fine!”

 

Harry nodded mutely.

 

He listened to Shiloe half-heartedly as they walked, McGonagall seeming to understand that he wanted a few moments to reflect and collect himself, as she kept silent until they were near a tent that had been set up, blocking his view of the dragons.

 

“You’re to go in here with the other champions,” Said Professor McGonagall, in a rather shaky sort of voice, “and wait for your turn, Potter. Mr. Bagman is in there… he’ll be telling you the—the procedure. Good luck.”

 

“Thanks.” Said Harry, in a flat, distant voice. She left him at the entrance of the tent. Harry went inside.

 

Cedric nodded at him and Harry nodded dumbly back, too nervous to do much else.

 

As Harry glanced at the other two champions, he realized that they were nervous, too, but at least _they_ had _volunteered_ to do this. To be fair, so had Cedric, but Harry knew that he had a noble cause that had prompted him, at least.

 

“Harry! Good-o!” Said Bagman happily, looking around at him. “Come in, come in, make yourself at home!” Bagman looked somehow like a slightly overblown cartoon figure, standing amid all the pale-faced champions. He was wearing his old Wasp robes again.

 

“Well, now we’re all here—time to fill you in!” Said Bagman brightly. “When the audience has assembled, I’m going to be offering each of you this bag”—he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them—“from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different—er—varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too… Ah, yes… Your task is to collect the golden egg!”

 

And in no time at all, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, joking… Harry felt as separate from the crowd as though they were a different species. And then—it seemed like about a second later to Harry—Bagman was opening the neck of the purple silk sack.

 

“Ladies first.” He said, offering it to Fleur Delacour.

 

She put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon—a Welsh Green. It had the number two around its neck. And Harry knew, by the fact that Fleur showed no sign of surprise, but rather a determined resignation, that he had been right: Madame Maxime had told her what was coming.

 

The same held true for Krum. He pulled out the scarlet Chinese Fireball. It had a number three around its neck. He didn’t even blink, just sat back down and stared at the ground.

 

Cedric put his hand into the bag, and out came the blueish-grey Swedish Short-Snout, the number one tied around its neck. Knowing what was left, Harry put his hand into the silk bag and pulled out the Hungarian Horntail, and the number four. It stretched its wings as he looked down at it, and bared its minuscule fangs.

 

“Well, there you are!” said Bagman. “You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I’m going to have to leave you in a moment, because I’m commentating. Mr. Diggory, you’re first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now… Harry… Could I have a quick word? Outside?”

 

“Er… Yes,” said Harry blankly, and he got up and went out of the tent with Bagman, who walked him a short distance away, into the trees, and then turned to him with a fatherly expression on his face.

 

“Feeling all right, Harry? Anything I can get you?”

 

“What?” Said Harry. “I—no, nothing.”

 

“Got a plan?” Said Bagman, lowering his voice conspiratorially. “Because I don’t mind sharing a few pointers, if you’d like them, you know. I mean,” Bagman continued, lowering his voice still further, “you’re the underdog here, Harry… Anything I can do to help…”

 

“No,” Repeated Harry so quickly he knew he had sounded rude. “No—I—I know what I’m going to do, thanks.”

 

“Nobody would know, Harry.” said Bagman, winking at him.

 

“No, I’m fine.” said Harry, wondering why he kept telling people this, and wondering whether he had ever been less fine. “I’ve got a plan worked out, I—”

 

A whistle had blown somewhere.

 

“Good lord, I’ve got to run!” said Bagman in alarm, and he hurried off.

 

Harry walked back to the tent and saw Cedric emerging from it, greener than ever. “Good luck.” He whispered, and Cedric nodded, walking quickly toward the dragon enclosure.

 

Harry sat, conversing with Shiloe mentally. ‘I don’t think this one is likely to listen to reason.’ He though despondently.

 

Shiloe’s voice replied. ‘I have to agree with you on that point. Are you going to try and get it to sleep, then?’

 

‘I honestly don’t know.’ He thought, before his brain seemed to screech to a halt and he just sat, listening to the crowd, numbed with shock, until Cedric had gotten his egg, with a loud roar from the enraged dragon.

 

“One down, three to go!” Bagman yelled as the whistle blew again. “Miss Delacour, if you please!”

 

Fleur was trembling from head to foot; Harry felt more warmly toward her than he had done so far as she left the tent with her head held high and her hand clutching her wand. He and Krum were left alone, at opposite sides of the tent, avoiding each other’s gaze.

 

Harry felt a quick sense of vertigo before he lost consciousness of his surroundings.

 

Shiloe smirked as a bright flash of blue filled his vision, as he had known it would. The bond had been trying to connect since he had entered the tent, and he knew that meant the Bulgarian Seeker must be an anchor.

 

“Krum.” He stated confidently to get his attention.

 

Viktor Krum turned toward him with a frown on his face. “Yes?” He asked in his heavily-accented voice. “Vat do you vant?”

 

“I hate to be terse, but given the circumstances, I have no choice. I am Harry’s Shiloe, and you are one of my anchors.” Shiloe stated baldly.

 

Krum stared at him in shock for a moment, then nodded. “I vill discuss this vith you later, yes?” He requested. “In the library? At eight?”

 

Shiloe nodded in agreement as Viktor left the tent for his turn to face a dragon, then let Harry surface again. “Bloody hell, what was that?!” Harry hissed under his breath.

 

Shiloe chuckled sheepishly. ‘Sorry, I needed a few moments, but the rest of the afternoon will be yours. I’ll be taking the evening, if that’s alright with you?’

 

“Would it matter if it wasn’t?” Harry asked darkly.

 

‘Well, you’d be put through an embarrassing chat.’ Shiloe told him. ‘But if you want to-’

 

“Fine!” Harry spat as the whistle blew once more, announcing his chance to brave a dragon.

 

He walked out through the entrance of the tent, the panic rising into a crescendo inside him. And now he was walking past the trees, through a gap in the enclosure fence.

 

He saw everything in front of him as though it was a very highly-coloured dream. There were hundreds and hundreds of faces staring down at him from stands that had been magicked there since he’d last stood on this spot. And there was the Horntail, at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half-furled, her evil, yellow eyes upon him, a monstrous, scaly, black lizard, thrashing her spiked tail, leaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground. The crowd was making a great deal of noise, but whether friendly or not, Harry didn’t know or care. It was time to do what he had to do…

 

He drew in a deep breath and walked toward the dragon, who was screeching angrily. He felt Shiloe doing something, and suddenly, he could understand her.

 

“My babies! You can’t have them, you can’t hurt them!” She fixed her angry gaze on Harry. “I will burn you, tiny human child!”

 

Harry dodged the flame she sent his way, glad he’d had some warning. “I mean you no harm!” He told her, quietly, hoping the crowd wouldn’t hear him talking, or worse yet, what if he was _roaring_?!

 

The dragon stopped at the whispered words, spoken in a strange accent that was much like her own language, yet quieter and more fluid.

 

“You speak with the Serpents.” She hissed at him, and Harry dodged another small flame, sent only to test him, not in malice.

 

“Yes.” Harry confirmed. “I want to take the golden egg away from your nest. It means to kill you and your true young. The humans have placed it there for me to retrieve, but if you let it hatch in your nest it will cause harm to you.”

 

“It will hurt us?! No!” The dragon screeched in outrage and flew up a few feet. “Take it, then, but I will not make this easy for you, Serpent-speaker!” She told him playfully.

 

Harry dove for the egg, screaming in fear as her tail lashed out, catching him on the shoulder, but not terribly hard, as he rolled away from it just in time to save his chest from impalement.

 

As he held the egg aloft and walked away from the dragon, he could hear her chuckling softly. “Thank you, human child, and your speed is commendable.” She told him in parting.

 

McGonagall bustled him into the first aid tent, and Harry smiled as he heard Bagman exclaiming over his speed and how he had dared to face the dragon without a single spell, seeming to have used either wandless and nonverbal magic, or wandless Legilimency, either of which was an amazing feat at his age.

 

“Dragons!” Madame Pomfrey said, in a disgusted tone, pulling Harry toward a bed.

 

The tent was divided into cubicles. He could make out Cedric’s shadow through the canvas, but Cedric didn’t seem to be badly injured; He was sitting up, at least. Madam Pomfrey examined Harry’s shoulder, talking furiously all the while. “Last year dementors, this year dragons, what are they going to bring into this school next? You’re very lucky, this is quite shallow. It’ll need cleaning before I heal it up, though.”

 

She cleaned the cut with a dab of some purple liquid that smoked and stung, but then poked his shoulder with her wand, and he felt it heal instantly.

 

“Now, just sit quietly for a minute— _Sit_! And then you can go and get your score.”

 

Harry smiled sheepishly. “Actually, I wanted to talk to Cedric.” He explained.

 

Madame Pomfrey nodded. “I’ll see if he’s up to chatting.” She said. She bustled out of his cubicle and he heard her go next door and say, “How does it feel now, Mr. Diggory?”

 

Cedric’s voice sounded a bit pained, but he answered in a firm voice. “I’ll be fine. It’s feeling a bit better already.”

 

“Good. Harry’s wanting to talk to you, if you’re up to it.”

 

Cedric got up and headed into Harry’s cubicle with a grin. “Hey.” He said, sitting on the other end of Harry’s bed as Hermione and Ron rushed in.

 

Harry groaned. “So, did you have fun? Shiloe is more angry with you than usual, you know. Now that he’s seen just how dangerous this really is. Um, you getting hurt didn’t help, by the way.” He muttered.

 

Cedric sighed, looking over his chest, smeared with a grey paste. “Yeah, but it’s not so bad. In a few hours, I’ll be good as new!” He grinned, as Hermione and Ron rushed into Harry’s cubicle.

 

Hermione threw her arms around Harry. “I don’t know what you did, but you were brilliant anyway, really!”

 

“Bloody great show, mate!” Ron said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Absolutely wicked!”

 

Harry smiled. “Thanks, guys. I think I can really go for some food now.” He said sheepishly as his stomach prompted him to remember that he hadn’t yet eaten that day.

 

Cedric laughed. “Should we head back to your rooms for a celebratory feast?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “You guys coming along?”

 

“ _Food_!” Ron declared happily, and Hermione smiled.

 

“Well, then, Harry, lead the way.” Cedric requested, his arms making a broad sweeping motion in front of him as he bowed, grinning.


	48. Mind Magic

“So I told her it was going to kill her and her babies…” Harry paused in his recitation to take another bite of his custard before finishing, “And she let me take it. But not without trying to pin me to the ground with her tail.” He finished dryly, as a windswept Lucius peered out of his room, then came through with a loud sigh.

 

“Thank the Gods you brought friendly company. I’m more tired from all the excitement than I thought I would be.” He said, collapsing into an armchair.

 

Hermione bit her lip. “Do you need Madame Pomfrey? I can go get her.” She offered.

 

“No, my dear, that’s fine. It’s normal to be fatigued, I hear. If you could get me some grape juice, however, that would be the sweetest of nectars to my parched throat right now.”

 

Hermione smiled as it appeared at her request in the centre of the table, and she brought it over to the tired blonde.

 

“Thank you, Miss Granger.” He told her with a smile, and sipped it, then sighed happily. “Harry, you truly _do_ have too much courage. Draco wouldn’t have been able to pull off that feat, and I confess, I likely would have quailed at it, myself.”

 

Harry laughed. “Oh, Merlin, I’m still not sure how I managed to survive it, but I wouldn’t like to repeat the experience!” He decided.

 

Cedric chuckled. “I agree. I wonder what they’ll have us doing next?”

 

“Let’s find out what the clue is.” Harry decided, picking up his egg from beside him and opening it.

 

An inhuman screeching filled the air. Harry closed it again, his ears ringing.

 

Cedric winced. “I don’t want to fight whatever made that sound.” He said dryly.

 

Harry groaned. “What _was_ that?” He asked no one in particular.

 

He was met with shrugs and blank stares.

 

Turning to Lucius, he raised a brow. “I don’t know the second task, I’m sorry to say. But that sounded familiar.” He mused. “Perhaps you’ll be duelling one of Narcissa’s relatives? That _did_ sound a bit like Bellatrix.”

 

Sirius howled with laughter, coming out of Godric’s old room. “It _did_! Merlin, she only screeches like that when she’s really angry!”

 

Harry snorted. “There’s got to be _something_ else that sounds like that.” He muttered to himself.

 

“No help here, I’m totally lost.” Cedric sighed.

 

*****

 

Shiloe smiled as he saw Krum enter the library. He discreetly cocked his head towards a darkened alcove and headed for it, sure Krum would follow.

 

After a few moments, the older teen sat beside him, pulling out a book as a pretence.

 

“So, you are a Shiloe?” He asked under his breath.

 

Shiloe nodded. “It’s a long story, and I don’t want to lay it all out _here_ , you understand?” He explained just as quietly.

 

“Yes, I know vhy. How did I come to be an anchor? You don’t know me.” Krum asked in true confusion.

 

“I’m not entirely sure.” Shiloe answered truthfully. “But you are; there’s no mistaking it.” He added.

 

“I see. You called me by my last name in the tent. Vhy?” Krum asked.

 

Shiloe shrugged. “I didn’t want to seem presumptuous. I’ll only use your first name if you ask me to.” He said simply.

 

Krum smirked at that. “I am asking, then.”

 

“Very well, Viktor.” Shiloe replied easily. “I can do that. Do you mind being with another Wizard?” He asked.

 

Viktor hadn’t had many romantic entanglements, so no one was sure where his preferences lay.

 

“I only mind those that cannot be discreet. I am a private person.” He murmured.

 

Shiloe nodded in approval. “As am I. We should suit well, I think, so far.”

 

Viktor nodded. “You have private rooms, I assume?” He asked.

 

“I do.” Shiloe said, standing as Viktor gathered his bag and his book, snapping it closed again.

 

“Ve shall go there to continue our talk.” The older teen said decisively.

 

Shiloe led the way.

 

*****

 

“We didn’t do anything more than talk, seal the bond with _one kiss_ , and I took a bit of blood! Calm down!” Shiloe snapped.

 

“You took him into your bedroom.” Lucius accused softly. “ _I_ haven’t been allowed in there yet. Will I _ever_ be?”

 

Shiloe’s mouth dropped open. “ _That’s_ why you’re upset? Bloody hell, why didn’t you say something? You’re welcome in there, obviously. You’re carrying my child, I’m hardly going to deny you anything else relating to me.”

 

Lucius sniffed. “I don’t want to go in there. But I don’t want you shutting me out of things, either.”

 

“He’s a very private man, Lucius. I wanted to make sure he was comfortable being candid with me, that’s all.”

 

Lucius sniffed haughtily, but didn’t say anything. He turned his face away from Shiloe pointedly. His Occlumency barriers slammed into place, and Shiloe flinched from the slight pain of being cut off from his anchor’s emotions.

 

Shiloe frowned. “Luc?”

 

No response.

 

“Luuuciuuus.” He called to the man in a sing-song voice.

 

No response.

 

Shiloe sighed and got out of his chair, kneeling in front of the man. “Sir? Please don’t do this. Don’t shut me out.” He pleaded sadly.

 

Lucius remained silent, barriers still in place.

 

“Sir, please? I didn’t mean any disrespect. I’ll talk to him, and he’ll come around, you’ll see. I just need time.” He explained.

 

Lucius sighed, and the barriers fell again as he reached down to card his fingers through Shiloe’s hair gently. “I understand.” He said softly, before twisting his fingers in Shiloe’s hair and using it to pull the teen in for a heated kiss. “I apologize. My hormones are getting the better of me lately.” He whispered, nuzzling Shiloe’s neck and breathing in his scent. “And I want you.”

 

Shiloe’s eyes darkened. “You _have_ me. Always.” He answered seriously.

 

“Let me take you here. For anyone to see.” The blonde demanded.

 

“Yes, Sir.” Shiloe answered with a smirk as he stepped back, unsheathing Ducen and undressing himself with a smooth motion of the wand.

 

Lucius watched in satisfaction, smirking as the lithe body was bared to his gaze. He leaned back in the chair. “Undress me.” He said simply.

 

Shiloe dropped to all fours and crawled over to Lucius, kneeling before the man to remove his boots and socks, caressing his slender feet and laying a kiss on each arch as the man sighed in pleasure at the attention.

 

Shiloe removed his belt next, then carefully undid his trousers, smiling as the man lifted his hips to help him pull them off and he saw that Lucius was bare beneath them. He took the tip of Lucius’ cock into his mouth and sucked briefly, then released it with a wet ‘pop.’ He moved on to the shirt, undoing each button and kissing the skin beneath as it was revealed to him, milky white and marred only by a few small scars and the mark on his left forearm. Shiloe ignored it, paying attention instead to each dusky nipple in turn as he kissed and sucked on them, listening to Lucius’ rapid breaths and every hitch in between them.

 

Lucius stopped Shiloe sooner than the teen would have liked, making him look up in surprise as the hand landed on the back of his neck heavily. “Sir?” He asked.

 

Lucius simply smirked and guided Shiloe’s head back downward. “I have no lube with me, and no intention of using my wand.” He explained warningly.

 

Shiloe sucked in a breath, his eyes widening in anticipation. “Yes, Sir.” He murmured, leaning down to slick his erection as much as he could with saliva alone.

 

For a few moments, the only sounds in the room were low groans and wet slurping noises until a door opened.

 

“Oooh, a free show!” Sirius exclaimed, throwing himself onto the couch to watch.

 

Shiloe’s eyes met Lucius’ and both were full of mirth at the man’s childish reaction to the erotic tableau before him.

 

Lucius pulled Shiloe off of his cock and turned him around to face Sirius before he bent the teen and inserted two spit-covered fingers into his twitching hole. “This will have to suffice, pet, because you’ll get no more preparation than this from me tonight.” He hissed, twisting them sharply.

 

Shiloe cried out as they brushed his prostate over and over again, his knees almost buckling from the pleasure.

 

Lucius pulled his fingers free and sat Shiloe onto his cock, both of them moaning lowly; Shiloe at the stinging burn of the slow, careful entry, and Lucius at the warm, wet clasp of tight flesh around his cock.

 

Lucius stopped when he was fully seated and leaned back, spreading his legs to give Shiloe a steadier perch. “Ride me, pet.” He commanded.

 

Shiloe obediently lifted and lowered himself again, gasping when Lucius smacked the inside of one thigh.

 

“Faster.” The man warned him.

 

“Ohh, yeah! Touch yourself, Shiloe!” Sirius encouraged, rubbing himself through his trousers.

 

“Do not.” Lucius countered. “Cease your interference and just watch, Black, or you may leave.” He told the other man.

 

Sirius pouted, but nodded, undoing his trousers and taking his cock out. “I think I’ll stay, thanks.” He said, starting to fist himself as he watched.

 

Shiloe moaned at the sight, then threw his head back and started riding Lucius for all he was worth, moaning and crying out when the cock inside him rammed into his prostate with each downward motion.

 

He felt himself nearing his climax and tried to hold back, but was only able to last a few extra minutes, to his dismay. “Sir! Oh, Sir, I’m going to come!” He wailed.

 

Lucius grunted. “Wait for me, pet!” He managed, grabbing Shiloe’s hips and slamming himself upwards in time with the teen’s downward thrusts. “Almost there…” He hissed, watching the boy bounce through his slitted eyes.

 

Suddenly, they snapped open wide and he shouted: “Come now, pet!”

 

Shiloe screamed as he came, feeling Lucius’ come spill inside him, warming him and fuelling him. He sighed, leaning back against the man, sated and replete. “Mm, thank you, Sir.” He mumbled, eyes heavy-lidded with satisfaction.

 

Sirius gasped and came, spilling himself over his hand with a loud groan. “Man, that was hot. You two should sell tickets.”

 

Shiloe snorted. “I’d rather not, if it’s all the same to you. That is something only anchors are allowed to see.”

 

“Indeed. Could you clean us, Black?” He asked as his softening cock slipped out of Shiloe and his own essence dribbled out onto his lap.

 

Sirius picked up his wand and cleaned them all, tucking himself back into his trousers with a happy grin. “Thanks for the show, but I was actually headed over here,” He stated, getting up and walking over to the liquor cabinet and pulling out a large bottle of brandy.

 

Shiloe stood and groaned. “I need to get to bed now. Harry’s given me the evening, but I need to be in his bed come the morning, when he’ll be back.” He leaned down and kissed Lucius. “I’ll see you later, Sir. Good night, Sirius!” He called, waving as he headed into Harry’s room and pulled on Harry’s cotton pyjama bottoms and healed himself of the evidence of his encounter with a horny, pregnant blonde, then laid down in bed to sleep.

 

*****

 

“And you’re _sure_ this is safe?” Harry asked for a third time, as Hermione painted the Bindrune on his brow.

 

Hermione groaned. “If it wasn’t, don’t you think I’d be more hesitant to send two people into a _mind_?!” She snapped. “Mind magic is tricky work, and we haven’t covered it, and probably won’t, here at Hogwarts. I’m _positive_. I’ve read up on it. It’ll be fine.” She finished, stepping back and nodding. “Alright. Join hands, and I’ll activate the rune circle.”

 

Harry and Draco clasped their hands between them, Draco’s Bindrune showing up stark black against his pale chest.

 

They closed their eyes and Harry felt a sucking sensation as he was pulled into his own mind, bringing Draco with him.

 

When they opened their eyes, Harry frowned. “Weird.” His mind was the same room he had seen in his dream with Shiloe, and there was a couch, upon which lay the sleeping form of Shiloe, who was pulsing softly, giving off a greenish-gold glow. “Why’s he shining?” Harry asked aloud, and Draco snorted.

 

“Honestly, Potter. Shiloe is the representation of your magical core. He’s showing the colours of it, of course.” He drawled. “Green for Dark magic, which the Potters favoured, and Gold for light, which it looks like both your parents favoured, although the talent for Dark is certainly not lost to your family quite _yet_. You could Declare either way easily.”

 

Harry nodded. “I see.”

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure you do. Anyway…” He looked around carefully, and his eyes lit up as they landed on Harry again. “So, do I have your permission to take a peek around? I think I found out where some memories are kept.” He smirked, pointing to a patch of what looked like bare wall.

 

Harry looked closer and his mouth fell open in an ‘o’ shape. “Sure.”

 

There was a small outline of a door in the middle of the wall, not big enough to admit a person, but big enough to allow both of them to see what was inside.

 

Draco led Harry to it and opened it.

 

Harry groaned.

 

“Whoops!” Draco closed it again, blushing at the memories they had seen: Harry’s first time. “Sorry. Didn’t know _that_ was in there. How about this one?” He opened another small door and was greeted with memories of Harry flying during Quidditch practice. “Oh, _nice_. An insider view of Gryffindor’s tactics. That’s handy.” Draco mused.

 

Harry closed the door and stood between Draco and the wall. “I think that’s enough prying into my mind, thanks. This is getting a little more than uncomfortable.” He told the blond.

 

“You know you like it.” Was all Draco said.

 

Suddenly, there was a pulling sensation and they were back in the rune circle, Hermione kneeling in front of them, apparently having opened the circle.

 

“There. Sorry. It worked better than I thought, and there wasn’t another way to release you two. It may be because Draco is an anchor to Shiloe.” Hermione explained, straightening and writing on the parchment the results of their first experiment. “We should try it again with Shiloe, just in case there’s a different result.”

 

“We have the same mind, Hermione.” Harry reminded her.

 

“Shiloe’s mind actually may look different. Don’t forget, we saw him in there, too.” Draco pointed out calmly.

 

Hermione grinned. “Oooh, did you _really_?! What does he look like?”

 

Harry blinked in confusion. “Um, like me. Well, a bit taller and older, I think. With long hair, red highlights and no glasses. But mostly the same as me.”

 

“Oh.” Hermione bit her lip. “Um, I’ll leave him out of the report, but I want to try this again with him another time, just between the three of us. Nothing official, but I _am_ curious to see if the result will be any different.”

 

“Whatever. Just talk to him next time he’s active and leave me out of it.” Harry said with a shrug.

 


	49. Consentual Non-consent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains rape, though Shiloe did ask for it. It's explained in the chapter. 
> 
> Still, proceed with caution. May be triggering.

“Now, rain.” Shiloe called forth the rain and heard Lo hum appreciatively. “Make it into a gentle mist, please.”

 

Shiloe sighed and tried to comply. Getting the perfect weather conditions was becoming easier, but he still didn’t like the practice sessions.

 

As the rain became a fine mist instead of the downpour it had been, Shiloe slipped and fell into the mud at his feet. “Damn.” He muttered, trying—and failing—to get back up, landing on his face. “Can we be done for now? This is getting ridiculous.” He snapped.

 

Lo sighed in agitation. “For now, but you still have a lot of work to do.” She pointed out. “Go get changed when you can pull yourself out of the mud, oh ye with little patience.” She added, winking out of existence.

 

Shiloe cursed a few more times, slipping and almost falling again as he finally got back to his feet.

 

Once he got inside, Lucius curled a lip. “You’re covered in mud.” He stated calmly.

 

“And you’re blond, Sir. Thank you, I’d noticed. Lo is a slave-driver.” Shiloe growled, stomping out of the room.

 

Lucius raised an eyebrow. “Well, he’s in a fine mood today.” He murmured in amusement, turning his attention back to the book on pregnancy he had been reading.

 

*****

 

Shiloe looked down at the note he had received from Cedric, telling him to meet him in his private rooms at seven-thirty for a clue about the golden egg. He looked up and caught the other teen’s eye, giving him a slight nod to let him know he’d be ready.

 

He saw Hermione looking at the note and quickly put it away. “That’s cheating, you know.” She said softly.

 

“So what? I have a vested interest in coming out of this whole debacle alive, you know.” He pointed out. “And I _am_ the underdog here. I need all the help I can get.”

 

Hermione shook her head and turned her attention back to her food.

 

Shiloe snarled under his breath at her snooping, which he didn’t appreciate, and continued eating.

 

*****

 

At half-past seven, Cedric arrived. He smirked. “I didn’t bring pyjamas with me.” 

 

Shiloe ran his eyes over Cedric’s body hungrily. “Oh, you won’t be needing them.” He replied. “Come on, then.” He grabbed the golden egg and led Cedric into Slytherin’s bathroom.

 

He and Cedric got into the bath.

 

Cedric turned on a few taps and cypress-scented water began filling the pool-sized bathtub. “You have to listen underwater.” He explained, as the tub filled. “I suspect it’s mermaids, but the rest I’m not so sure about.”

 

Shiloe nodded. “That makes sense. Do we have to fight them?”

 

“It sounds more like we have to get back something _from_ them.” Cedric said, turning the taps off again. “See for yourself.” He gestured to the golden egg Shiloe held.

 

Shiloe drew in a deep breath and sank to his knees, opening the egg.

 

Instead of screeching, a song filled his ears.

 

“Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you’re searching, ponder this:

We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss.

An hour long you’ll have to look,

And to recover what we took,

But past an hour the prospect’s black,

Too late, it’s gone, it won’t come back.”

 

After it was over, Shiloe and Cedric emerged, gasping in fresh air.

 

“’We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss.’” Shiloe repeated, shaking his head. “What have we gotten ourselves into?”

 

Cedric shrugged. “Any idea what they might mean by that?”

 

“I don’t know. Harry might have an idea.” Shiloe mused. “What would he sorely miss?”

 

*****

 

“Severus.”

 

Severus looked up at his name to find Shiloe standing in his classroom doorway, shifting nervously. 

 

“What could possibly have this effect on you? You’re nearly white.” He asked in shock.

 

“You’re not going to like this.” Shiloe said, looking down at his feet. “Not at all. And I don’t like having to ask this of you, either.”

 

Severus put down his grading quill and shut the door.

 

Shiloe cast his ward and drew in a deep breath. “I need you to rape me.” He said firmly.

 

“What?! No, I most assuredly will _not_!” Severus snapped.

 

Shiloe snarled. “If _someone_ doesn’t do this, the repercussions will be dire.” He shot back.

 

Severus narrowed his eyes. “ _How_ dire?”

 

“The Concipere Tempus has started. My body is rejecting sex to prepare for insemination later this month. Unless someone forces me, I will be fertile in a week to ten days, and I will become ravenous for sex. I will bottom time and again, and I _will_ become pregnant, ready for it or no. I and Harry are not ready for that yet, not by a long shot.” He finished.

 

Severus shook his head. “The very _idea_ … Why are you asking _me_?”

 

Shiloe closed his eyes. “Aside from you, the only other person that I think could subdue me enough is carrying my child. I will be violent in my attempts to fight you off.”

 

Severus sighed. “So, unless I want a pregnant Potter in my class, I have to rape you?”

 

“In essence. I’ll forgive you, you know. Only you and I will know. Well, and Lo, but she’d know anyway when I miss my heat. She’ll understand, and she’ll never speak of it. If it helps, I can promise to spare you the task next year.” Shiloe finished.

 

Severus sighed again. “I will come by at nine tonight.” He finally agreed.

 

“Thank you, Severus. I will be in my bed in Salazar’s rooms, prepared for you. You need only come in, subdue me, and do the deed.” Shiloe said in resignation. “I wish there were any other way.” He said as he let down the ward and left the classroom.

 

*****

 

Severus walked into Salazar’s room and winced at the sight of Shiloe, already naked and laying on his side. “Hurry and get on with it.” Shiloe muttered, curling up tighter.

 

Severus used a spell to strip himself, steeling himself for what he knew he had to do. He got on the bed with Shiloe, and the teen rebelled.

 

Severus threw a quick silencing charm at the door, just before Shiloe’s voice rang out: “No! Get off me!”

 

He thrashed about, one flailing arm narrowly missing Severus’ cheek before Severus grabbed both, pinning them above Shiloe’s head.

 

Shiloe tensed, then brought both legs up to his chest before he kicked out, catching Severus in the stomach.

 

Severus reared back in pain. “Damn!” He snarled, grabbing Shiloe by the hips and flipping him over, pinning the boy by straddling his waist as he quickly tied his wrists to the headboard. “Cease this struggling, idiot boy! You’re only making this harder on yourself!” He panted as he tied each ankle to a bedpost.

 

He positioned himself, and leaned down next to Shiloe’s ear. “Forgive me.” He whispered, and slid in.

 

Shiloe howled in rage as he thrashed against his bonds, struggling to get free before Severus was able to finish inside him, stopping nature from taking its desired course.

 

Severus held fast as Shiloe bucked and twisted, shouting his displeasure so loud Severus feared his silencing charm wouldn’t hold.

 

“Stop it, stop it, _stop it_!” Shiloe shouted, trying his best to break free. His mind was consumed by the thought that if Severus managed to finish inside him, his life would be over. He had reverted to animalistic instinct completely, and couldn’t remember why he had asked for this at all.

 

Severus held down his hips and began thrusting hard and fast, trying to finish before the teen could throw him off and ruin this one chance to stop things before Shiloe ended up carrying a child.

 

Shiloe stilled as Severus finally managed to pin the teen’s legs with his ankles, and he keened loudly as Severus climaxed inside him.

 

Severus stilled as he heard sniffling coming from the teen. “Shit.” He untied Shiloe and pulled the teen against him.

 

Shiloe burrowed into his chest, sobbing piteously. “Thank you.” He managed to stammer through sobs.

 

Severus sighed. “Never again.” He whispered. “ _Never_ ask that of me again.”

 

Shiloe shook his head, and Severus sighed in sadness. Harry still had three more years of school to go through. That was three more times he would have to find someone to do the deed.

 

“Fine, then. But next year, it’s Lucius’ turn.”

 

Shiloe nodded, wrapping his arms around Severus’ neck as the sobs ebbed away. “Thank you, really.”

 

“I hated every second of it.” Severus said.

 

“Me, too.” Shiloe agreed. “But it was a necessary evil.”

 

Severus closed his eyes, pulling Shiloe as tightly against him as he could manage. “I wish you didn’t have to go through that again.”

 

“But I do.” Shiloe said firmly. “Thrice more. After that, we can spend our confinements out of the public eye and keep to the normal periods of Concipere Tempus. After we reach twenty, we will not become pregnant every time, and periods of pregnancy will decline. But until then, we will need to stay behind closed doors for some of each year, unless we wish to revisit the realm of non-consent. Hopefully Luna will not mind a pregnant husband. Harry will probably be a little upset about it, but there’s nothing to be done about it; This is the way these things work.”

 

Salazar’s head came through the door. “I hate to interrupt, but there is someone at the door. Perhaps you should let them in?”

 

Shiloe pulled out of Severus’ arms and cast a quick spell to remove the evidence of his crying. “Do you know who it is?”

 

Salazar rolled his eyes. “Come and see for yourself.” He drawled, then passed through the door again.

 

“So helpful he is.” Shiloe decided, pulling a robe over his head and heading out.

 

Severus began to dress again, leaving the door open a crack so he could hear who it was before he decided if he wanted to see them.

 

Shiloe opened the door, and found himself with an armful of blonde.

 

“I’m so sorry! If I could have helped, I would have!”

 

Shiloe dragged Luna in, closing the door behind her. “There’s nothing you could have done, I’m sure you know that.”

 

Luna nodded, sadly. “No one should have to go through that. If there’s anything I can do, let me know.” She said earnestly.

 

Shiloe sighed. “All you can really do right now is leave me alone. There’s bridges to be mended and reconciliations to be had.”

 

“All right.” Luna brightened and smiled happily at him. “I’ll see you around, Shiloe. Enjoy the night, Professor Snape!” She called out in the direction of the still-closed door Severus was hiding behind, before she turned and left, closing the door behind her as she skipped out.

 

Severus peeked out when he heard the door close. “Who told her it was me in here?!” He demanded.

 

Shiloe sighed, shaking his head. “No one. She just _knows_ things. It’s a bit creepy, really. But I’m starting to get used to it.” He pushed Severus back into the room and closed the door again. “Now, you don’t need to be in class tomorrow, the night is young yet, and I was too far gone to Feed off our last encounter. Plus, I think you’ve more than earned your title back.” Shiloe brushed his lips against Severus’. “Could we play a little? Master?” He grinned coquettishly.

 

Severus groaned, wrapping his arms around Shiloe and kissing him breathless. “I think,” He murmured, “We could arrange something of the like.”

 

*****

 

Shiloe smiled, seeing Harry again in their familiar dreamscape. “Hello, Harry. I have news about the second task.” He announced to the slightly dazed and confused teen.

 

Harry’s face cleared. “Oh. Ok, what is it?”

 

“Mermaids. They’re going to take something dear to you. Your job will be to get it back.” Shiloe said. “You’ll have an hour, then they apparently get to keep it.”

 

Harry frowned. “What would they take?” He asked. “And how?”

 

Shiloe shrugged. “Don’t ask me. I’ve got no idea.”

 

“What if they take the Firebolt?” Harry asked. “If I don’t get it back in time, Sirius may never forgive me!”

 

Shiloe frowned. “Would you sorely miss it?”

 

Harry stared at him. “It’s my broom. I need it to play Quidditch. Yes, I’d sorely miss it!”

 

“Then, I think we’ve found what they’ll take. I’ll talk to you later.”

 


	50. Gillyweed

Harry woke up in his bed in Helga’s room and groaned. “Why did I have to take part in this Tournament again?” He asked himself.

 

“Because the Goblet constitutes a binding magical contract. You’re forced to compete if your name comes out.” A feminine voice answered.

 

Harry turned over and nearly swallowed his tongue. “Oh, hi, Rowena. How are you?”

 

“I’m fine. Have you been working on meditation each night?” She asked pointedly.

 

Harry smiled sheepishly. “A little bit. But I’m not making much progress.”

 

Rowena sighed. “I thought as much. You need to put some real effort into it. We’re getting nowhere with it, and Shiloe is already an Animagus.”

 

Harry’s jaw dropped. “What?! Already?!” He spluttered.

 

Rowena smiled smugly. “Well, with me as his teacher, what did you expect?”

 

“If he’s an Animagus, shouldn’t I be able to do it, too?” Harry asked.

 

“No.” Rowena answered simply.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because you have different mindsets and abilities, and therefore different forms. He can access his, but you still won’t be able to access yours until you’ve completed the requisite work to do so.” Rowena explained patiently. “You need to work on your concentration until you can figure out at least one form, or you won’t be able to cast the spell at all.”

 

Harry sighed. “Yes, Professor Ravenclaw.” He said morosely.

 

Rowena smiled at him. “On another note, your young woman is coming to see you. Helga told us a few moments ago. She should be here any second.”

 

Harry cursed and rolled out of bed, throwing on his clothes as fast as he could. He had his trousers around his thighs when the knock came. “Damn! Hang on!” He shouted, hopping out the bedroom door as he pulled them up the rest of the way.

 

He opened the door to see Luna, smiling, with Neville’s hand in hers. “Here he is.” She announced, pulling Neville into the room. “And he’ll be able to save me.” She told Neville.

 

Neville frowned. “Er, right. Hi, Harry. I have no idea why she brought me here, sorry.” He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

 

Harry turned to look at Luna. “Why are you here, Luna? And what do you mean, I’ll be able to save you? From what?”

 

Luna blinked once and smiled. “From the Mermaids, of course. You need to talk to Neville. He’ll know what you need.” She explained.

 

“Mermaids?” Harry paled. “They’re taking _people_?!” He shouted.

 

“Yes. The people you care most about. For most of you, it’ll be who you took to the Ball.” Luna added.

 

Harry looked at Neville. “What do you mean, he’ll know what I need?” He asked Luna.

 

Luna sighed. “Plants, silly. To breathe in the water. You’ll be down there quite a while.” She said, as though the answer had been obvious.

 

“There’s plants to breathe underwater?” Harry echoed.

 

Neville’s eyes widened. “Oh, yeah! Gillyweed!” He smiled. “Rowena has some in her pond, even.”

 

Harry looked at Rowena. “Can I-“

 

“Take it. And harvest some more mossroot, while you’re at it. I’ll need more of it soon.” She added.

 

Harry looked at Neville. “Do you know what that is?”

 

Neville nodded. “I’ll get some. It grows near Gillyweed.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“We need to get to classes.” Luna calmly reminded Harry.

 

Harry cast Tempus and cursed. “You’re right! Helga, can you-“ Two doors popped into existence and Harry smiled. “Thanks.”

 

Luna picked one and waved cheerily. “Bye, Harry, Neville.”

 

Harry and Neville waved and headed to Potions.

 

*****

 

Harry winced as his potion belched green mist and slowly bubbled over.

 

“Potter, _what_ have you done _this_ time?! Detention tonight.” Severus snapped.

 

Neville’s potion began hissing, then promptly exploded.

 

“And Longbottom, you’ll join him.” Severus added without missing a beat. “Eight o’ clock.”

 

*****

 

Harry collapsed into an armchair in the Gryffindor common room with a loud groan. “I never want to look at another potion as long as I live.” He declared.

 

Hermione’s lips twitched. “Well, since you’re in potions class, that may be easier said than done. Did it go that bad?” She asked.

 

Neville sighed. “We had to start the potion over three times before Shi stepped in and walked Harry through it while I prepared the ingredients. It was awful.” He finished softly.

 

“I don’t think I want to be an Auror anymore. I think I’ll look into careers that don’t require a N.E.W.T. in potions, thanks.” Harry decided. “What about a Defence teacher? I could do that.”

 

Ron snorted. “Or professional Quidditch player.” He pitched in.

 

“That idea has some merit.” Harry decided.

 

Hermione laughed. “Come on, you’ve always wanted to be an Auror, Harry. Don’t let Snape chase you out of a career choice. Besides, he won’t be judging your potions for O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. You’ll probably pass them if you study enough.”

 

Neville grinned. “Or just have Shiloe take them.” He added in an undertone.

 

Harry grinned. “That might just work.” He mused.

 

‘No way in hell. I hate tests.’ Shiloe answered quickly.

 

Harry groaned. “Or not. I just got denied.”

 

“That’s rough, mate. Sorry.” Ron commiserated.

 

‘Time to head back to the rooms. Remember, you still need Gillyweed. Neville has to harvest some in the dark. Or did you forget?’ Shiloe reminded Harry.

 

“Um, Neville, you remember the gillyweed you agreed to harvest?” Harry asked.

 

Neville leapt from his seat. “Right. Are you two coming to the Founders’ rooms with us?” He asked.

 

Hermione bit her lip. “Oh, we really shouldn’t, it’s almost curfew, and while _you_ have a good excuse to be there, _we_ don’t. Ron, what do you think?” She asked.

 

Ron raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “I’m up for it. Let’s go.”

 

“Boys.” Hermione muttered, following the other three to the portrait hole.

 

*****

 

Harry watched nervously as Neville dove underwater again, coming up with another handful of slimy things that looked like greyish-green rat tails and placing them in one of the bowls they had brought out.

 

He dove down again and came up with another handful of green fuzz with white tendrils attached that he placed in the other bowl.

 

He wasn’t sure which one he most hoped was the gillyweed.

 

After a few more dives, Neville came up and hauled himself out of the pond, then shivered.

 

Harry quickly cast drying and warming charms and they walked back inside, where Hermione and Ron were talking with Salazar about all the different uses for Basilisk parts.

 

Hermione was astounded at the depth of his knowledge about the creatures and Ron was surprised that such a deadly creature could be so very _useful_.

 

“Ah, dear, sweet child, thank you.” Rowena cooed, coming out of her frame to take the bowl of green fuzz from Neville. “This will prove most useful to me. Harry, the gillyweed is yours, use it as you wish.” She told him, taking the mossroot to her rooms.

 

Neville grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on, leaving the bowl of gillyweed on the table.

 

Harry started at the knock on his door. He opened it to find Luna there, a light pink nightie and a school uniform in her hand.

 

“Luna? What are you doing here?” Harry asked, letting her in.

 

“I came to sleep with you tonight.” She said simply.

 

Harry blinked twice before he found his voice again. “What? But… Why?”

 

Luna looked at him calmly. “We’re dating, right? Why not?”

 

Neville grinned. “She’s got you there. You’ve got no excuse.”

 

“Fine. But we’re only sleeping. Nothing else.” Harry told Luna.

 

“Of course.” Luna said, then walked into Helga’s room. “I’m going to change and get into bed. I’ll see you soon, Harry.” She called over her shoulder.

 

Ron was looking at the bedroom door as it closed. “That’s some girlfriend you’ve got there, Harry.”

 

Neville grinned. “She doesn’t really give you much reason to refuse her, does she?” He asked in pure amusement.

 

“Boys, this is against _so many_ rules! Don’t encourage it! Harry, she shouldn’t be staying here. Much less in your bed.” She said, hands on her hips.

 

Helga rolled her eyes. “They won’t do anything yet. It’s not time for that.” She declared. “Luna knows this.”

 

“Then why is she here?!” Hermione demanded.

 

Helga smiled. “To reaffirm her Pack bond with Shiloe tonight. You don’t need to know more than that.”

 

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “Anyway, I think it’s time for bed. Helga, can you-“

 

A door appeared. “No one is in the common room now. You can get to your dormitories without being spotted.” Helga said evenly.

 

Neville opened the door and turned to wave at Harry. “Night, then, Harry.”

 

Hermione and Ron followed him.

 

Harry got into Helga’s room and smiled. Luna was lying in bed, waiting for him. “Erm, hi.” He said weakly. “Could you turn over so I can change?”

 

Luna smiled. “Why? I’ll see you naked eventually, so what should it matter when that is?”

 

“Well, cause it’s embarrassing.” Harry said, flushing.

 

“Why?” Luna repeated.

 

Harry shrugged. “I dunno. It just is.”

 

Luna smiled wider and turned her back to him. “Be quick.” She said lightly.

 

Harry quickly undressed and slipped on his pyjama pants, then got into bed on the empty side Luna was currently facing.

 

Luna quickly snuggled up to him, sighing. “There. This is cosy.” She leaned up to press a quick, chaste kiss to Harry’s lips. “Good night, Harry.” She said softly.

 

Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around her. “Good night, Luna.”

 

****

 

Harry opened his eyes to find himself in the same dream he’d experienced before, with one distinct difference: Luna was with him.

 

He blinked in surprise at Shiloe, who was looking at Luna with resignation. “Um, hi.”

 

Luna walked over to Shiloe, raised up onto tiptoe, and pressed a kiss to both his cheeks. “Hello, Shiloe. You’re looking well.”

 

Shiloe sighed. “Yeah, you too.” He replied wearily.

 

He turned to Harry. “So, you’ve got the gillyweed, but you probably have no idea how to use it, do you?”

 

“Not at all.” Harry admitted as Luna walked back to him, linking their arms together.

 

“You have to eat it.” Shiloe said in amusement.

 

“ _Ugh_! That’s _vile_!”

 

Shiloe smirked. “Quite. Which is why _you’re_ doing it, not _me_.” He replied.

 

Luna giggled. “Shiloe, be nice.” She chided him.

 

“For me, this is nice. I’m telling him something he needs to know. I could have waited and given him less time to steel himself for the task, you know. This way, he has time to work up to it.” 

 

“It’s still gross. What does it taste like?” Harry asked, looking slightly green.

 

Shiloe snorted. “Oh, like I know that. I’ve never had any reason to try the stuff.”

 

Harry turned to Luna. “Are you sure they’re going to take _you_? Because I can get a new broom if I need to.”

 

Luna rolled her eyes. “Don’t be such a baby, Harry. It’s not that bad, and it’s only this once. You’ll never need to use gillyweed again.” She pursed her lips, then continued. “Well, probably not, at least.”

 

“That’s not very reassuring.” Harry mumbled.

 

“Wait, you don’t even know how to swim, do you?” Shiloe asked.

 

Harry blushed. “Not as such, no.”

 

Shiloe sighed. “I’ll teach you.” He decided. “That’s one thing every Shiloe knows.”

 

“That’s a great idea!” Luna told him. “But, Harry, if we don’t wake up soon, I won’t have time for a shower before class. Sorry, Shiloe, we have to go now.” She walked up and kissed him on both cheeks again.

 

Shiloe sighed. “You’re really lucky your emotions are so subdued. Otherwise, I’d hate having you touch me so often.”

 

“I know.” Luna replied brightly.

 

Harry blinked as the dreamscape began to dim.

 

*****

 

Harry woke to find Luna sitting up, stretching. “That was a productive dream.” She said happily. “Come shower with me?” She offered, standing up.

 

Harry blinked in surprise as she pulled her nearly-sheer pink nightie over her head and walked into the bathroom, naked.

 

“Are you coming?” Luna’s voice asked from the bathroom as the shower started up.

 

Harry grinned and got out of bed, stripping his pyjama bottoms off and leaving them in the room. “On my way.” He answered, walking into the bathroom.

 

Luna was standing under the spray of water, her long blonde hair wet and hanging down her back.

 

Harry watched her butt sway as she began dancing under the water, humming to herself. He grinned and got into the shower with her. “So, are you going to help me learn how to swim?” He asked.

 

Luna giggled. “If you need my help, but I think Shiloe can handle that well enough.”

 

“I hope so. Because if I can’t learn, I might not be able to get-“

 

Luna placed a hand over Harry’s mouth. “You’ll save me.” She said seriously. “I have complete and total faith in you. Don’t even think about any other outcome but victory. You’ll do fine.” She finished, then leaned in and pressed her mouth to Harry’s.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss slightly, hearing Luna’s breathy moan in response.

 

“Alright, break it up, kids.” Rowena’s voice rang out in the bathroom.

 

Harry broke the kiss and stepped back, staring at her in shock. “Can’t you leave us alone for a moment?”

 

Rowena levelled a glare at Harry. “No, I can’t. You have no time to be getting frisky with your girlfriend, you have classes soon.” She said sternly.

 

“We were just kissing! I wasn’t going to do anything else!” Harry protested.

 

“Well, save the kissing for your free blocks, will you?” Rowena asked. “You have O.W.L.s next year, you should be focusing on your studies. And if you two start making out _now_ , you’ll be late for class.”

 

Harry sighed heavily and began washing his hair.

 


	51. Aquila Lynx

Harry opened his eyes and jumped up, pumping a fist in the air. “I got it!” He shouted to Rowena, who looked up from the book she’d been reading. “I _finally_ got it! But… Why is it a butterfly?” He asked, confused.

 

Rowena smiled. “The butterfly is an Animagus form most Shiloe’s hosts possess, actually. It symbolizes rebirth, transformation, and, interestingly, it’s very common in those that have had a challenging or traumatic childhood. I daresay, you’re in good company with that Animagus form. Would you like to start learning to brew the base of the Animagus Reveale potion now, or would you rather work with Lo on using Shiloe’s abilities? He’s gotten good at controlling them, so you can finally start learning how to tap into them as well, and Lo _did_ say she’d be out today, if you wanted.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “Really? Yeah, I want to learn. Thanks!” He said before rushing out into the common room.

 

Lo was sitting on the couch. “So, you found an Animagus form already, did you? I’m impressed. That bodes well for the things I’ll be teaching you, since they take quite a bit of concentration. Come, Harry, child, let’s go to the forest.” She said, standing and leading Harry through her rooms.

 

“Hello, Shiloe.” Lucius said calmly as they passed.

 

“Lucius.” Lo responded. “Harry is going to begin learning how to access and control Shiloe’s abilities. Please be prepared in case Shiloe needs to Feed afterward. You and Sirius are the only options he’ll have at the present time, and you’re closest, so if things get out of hand, I’ll be requesting your presence.” She finished, ushering Harry into the forest clearing.

 

Harry stood in the middle of the clearing. “So, what do I do?”

 

Lo smiled. “First, listen to yourself very closely. When I create a weather change, you’ll need to identify the area in your magical core that senses the change and responds. _Feel_ each difference and try to remember how they feel. It will become easier with practice. For now, just try to figure out where your core is responding from.”

 

Harry closed his eyes and felt a slight drizzle start up.

 

“Your magical core is situated right around the heart area, so focus your attention there foremost.”

 

It began to snow.

 

“I don’t feel anything.” Harry said, confused.

 

“Hush. Don’t speak until you’ve felt the change internally. Concentrate.”

 

Harry relaxed and fell into a meditative state, concentrating on his heart and trying to decide where the feeling would be coming from.

 

The snow changed back to rain, then to sun, then the temperature dropped, and Harry’s eyes flew open in shock. “I felt that!” He exclaimed, squinting through the fog.

 

Lo smiled. “Very good, child. Now, feel that area as I continue to run though different weather patterns and try to feel the differences between each one. Don’t be discouraged if they seem similar, this part takes much practice.”

 

*****

 

Shiloe groaned, opening his eyes and looking up at the trees. He raised his hand to his face and spoke into the ring. “Voco Sirius.” His voice was weak.

 

Lo slapped her forehead. “Oh, right, Lucius is breeding! Silly me.”

 

Shiloe glared at her as Sirius answered. “Shiloe?! I thought Harry was out today?”

 

“Lo is a slave-driver. I need to Feed. Can you come through Luc’s room to the forest?” He asked softly.

 

“Of course.” Sirius answered before cutting off the connection.

 

“Well, on a positive note, Harry nearly had it raining before his core got too depleted. He’s a regular prodigy at this.” Lo told Shiloe happily.

 

Sirius arrived and knelt next to Shiloe. “What do you need?”

 

Shiloe grabbed his arm. “Blood. Can I...?”

 

“Sure, go ahead.” Sirius replied.

 

Shiloe called his feeding fangs and bit into Sirius’ wrist, drinking greedily.

 

Sirius moaned, eyes closing as his body was flooded with pleasure.

 

Shiloe took just enough to sustain him for an hour or two, then licked the wounds gently and stood. “I need to talk to Charlie. It’s been too long, and the bond is straining. We can’t wait any longer.”

 

Sirius nodded, helping Shiloe back inside as Lo sighed. “I’ll just stay out here for now and get rid of this mud.” She told Shiloe’s back.

 

“Thanks.” Shiloe replied quietly.

 

*****

 

“…And with the bond as strained as it is, I’m weakening. I need to Feed from you now. Blood or sex, either will work.” Shiloe told Charlie.

 

Charlie grinned and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Ah, well, I see. I have three more days off until we take the dragons back home, so I suppose I can stay here, if you have a free room, and see to your, uh, _needs_. I get one week vacation every two months, but other than that, I need to stay on the Dragon Reserve.” He explained.

 

Shiloe nodded. “I can live with that arrangement, provided you stop by at least once every three months and let me Feed from you. It’ll have to be sex, though, if you’re going to be away for that long.”

 

“I can handle that.” Charlie replied easily.

 

Shiloe stood. “I need a shower first. I’m still mostly muddy from the fall when Harry passed out and I had to take over, as you can see.” He said, cleaning the couch with a flick of his wand and heading for Salazar’s room. “Care to join me?” He asked Charlie with a smirk.

 

Charlie chuckled and got up, following him.

 

Shiloe turned on the water and quickly stripped, getting under the spray. He washed all the mud off as Charlie stripped and joined him.

 

“So, what’s working with dragons like, anyway?” Shiloe asked, shampooing his hair.

 

Charlie shrugged, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, letting the water roll down his body. “It can be dangerous, but if you have a passion for them, it’s rewarding. We get to see what they’re like in everyday life, and they really are beautiful creatures. But burns tend to happen a _lot_ , so you have to be ready for a little bit of pain to be part of the job description.” He finished with a laugh.

 

“Sounds exciting.” Shiloe mused.

 

“It can be boring at times, too. Some of the tamer ones can nearly put you to sleep on an observation shift. There are a few breeds that only seem to eat and sleep except for mating season. Watching them during an off-season is dull work most of the time.” Charlie rolled his eyes.

 

Shiloe turned off the water and headed into Salazar’s bedroom, drying their bodies with a quick spell. “Now, enough talk. We’re naked, and I’m still in need of sustenance.” Shiloe declared, eyeing Charlie. “And you look good enough to eat.”

 

Charlie chuckled and pushed Shiloe onto the bed.

 

The teen landed on the mattress with a soft “oof,” and grinned up at him. “Ah, I see that you’re a bit more dominant than I had expected, perhaps?”

 

Charlie growled and climbed atop Shiloe, pinning him to the bed. “Just be quiet and let me have you. I’ve been between relationships for five months now, and I’m afraid this first time is going to be rough and probably more intense than you’re used to.”

 

Shiloe smirked. “Oh, by all means, _have_ me, please!”

 

He cried out in pleasure as Charlie’s mouth closed over a nipple, biting it gently before he soothed the pain with sweeps of his tongue.

 

Shiloe moaned, wrapping his legs around the dragon tamer’s thighs, rutting against him.

 

Charlie pulled away to look down at Shiloe’s member, then back up to his face. “Can’t wait for me?” He asked with a grin.

 

Shiloe groaned. “I’m so hard already.” He pouted.

 

“You and me both.” Charlie agreed, moving his attentions to the neglected nipple and reaching a hand between them to stroke Shiloe.

 

“Ah, yes!” Shiloe threw his head back and moaned, dimly realizing that Charlie’s mouth had moved away from his nipple and was heading toward his navel with single-minded purpose.

 

Charlie moaned as his tongue dipped in and out of Shiloe’s belly button, causing Shiloe to arch into the touch and whine needfully.

 

“Come on, fuck me already!” Shiloe begged. “I _need_ it!”

 

“Patience, Shiloe. Do you have any lube?”

 

Shiloe opened the drawer on his bedside table and grabbed the vial, handing it to Charlie.

 

Charlie lubed his fingers and slid one into Shiloe.

 

Shiloe pushed back against the finger, trying to force it deeper. “More?” He breathed, looking pleadingly up at Charlie.

 

Charlie chuckled and added another finger, twisting them and rubbing against Shiloe’s prostate with unerring accuracy.

 

“Oh, Merlin, do that again!” Shiloe breathed, his eyes rolling back in his head.

 

“What, this?” Charlie asked, repeating the motion.

 

“Gah! Fuck me!” Shiloe demanded, riding the fingers inside him wantonly.

 

Charlie snorted and added a third finger, stretching Shiloe carefully. “Have some patience. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Shiloe growled. “I find it very hard to believe you’re big enough to damage me.” He declared, pressing back against the fingers once again.

 

Charlie raised an eyebrow. “You’d be surprised how much damage I can do if you’re not properly prepared.” He told Shiloe.

 

“I don’t care! You’d have to be something extremely special to hurt me.” Shiloe replied.

 

“All right.” Charlie pulled the fingers out and slid into Shiloe, carefully.

 

Shiloe wrapped his legs around Charlie’s waist, pulling him in deeper and moaning. “Yes, please.” He breathed, arching.

 

Charlie growled and began thrusting hard, shaking the bed with his forcefulness.

 

Shiloe clung to him, crying out every time his prostate was hit anew. He was on fire, needing the energies they were producing more than he needed air, greedily clinging to Charlie’s muscled body.

 

Charlie reached down and began stroking Shiloe in time with his thrusts, face strained.

 

“Oh, Merlin, yes!” Shiloe cried out, his climax hitting him and pulling him into sweet blackness.

 

*****

 

“Mm, how long was I out?” Shiloe asked groggily, coming to.

 

Charlie chuckled, flicking Shiloe’s nipple. “Long enough for me to finish and clean us, but only a minute or so.” He answered.

 

“Oh.” Shiloe grinned. “Do your lovers often pass out?”

 

“I have to admit,” Charlie chuckled again, “That was a first. And a huge ego boost, to boot.”

 

Shiloe flushed. “Yeah, well, don’t read too much into it. I was nearly drained to death today.” He admitted. “Bloody slave-drivers, the founders are.” He groused.

 

“Shiloe, Lucius wants to see you when you have a moment.” Salazar announced from his portrait.

 

Shiloe sighed. “Right. I’ll be right there.” He said, leaning down to kiss Charlie. “Don’t go too far, I’ll be needing you again tonight, at least once, probably twice.” He said with a smirk.

 

Charlie rolled his eyes. “How will I _ever_ keep up?” He asked theatrically, laying his arm over his eyes.

 

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.” Shiloe called over his shoulder, heading to Helga’s Saferoom.

 

He peeked his head in. “Sir?”

 

Lucius smiled, laying a hand over his abdomen. “I have news.” He explained. “Poppy checked me over earlier today. She told me the sex of the baby. Do you want to know?” He asked.

 

Shiloe smiled. “Yes, of course.”

 

“We’re having a girl.” Lucius told him.

 

“Are you happy about it?” Shiloe asked.

 

Lucius smiled. “I’m thrilled. I wanted a daughter. Now I have one of each; A son and a daughter.”

 

“What would you want to name the baby?”

 

Lucius hummed. “I’m fond of Aquila, for a girl. Or Lynx.”

 

Shiloe smiled. “Well, we can use both. Aquila Lynx Malfoy, how does that sound?”

 

“You’re okay with me choosing both names?” Lucius asked in surprise.

 

“Why not?” Shiloe asked. “It’s not like I have any options to throw in.”

 

Lucius smiled. “I daresay you’ll have plenty of children to name in your time, after all.” He commented.

 

“Speaking of having children someday, I have an anchor waiting in Salazar’s room. I really have to get back to him. I’ll see you later, Sir.” Shiloe said, heading back to Charlie.

 

*****

 

Harry panted, smiling as water droplets fell on him. “I made it rain.” He declared in wonder.

 

Lo smiled. “You made it _drizzle_ , Child. It’s a start, but nowhere _near_ the control you’ll need. There is still a _lot_ of work to do.” She told him firmly.

 

Harry’s face fell. “Can I get the rest of the day off for good effort?” He asked.

 

Lo sighed. “I suppose so. Shiloe will likely be out tomorrow to Feed, but since you weren’t as exhausted this time, you should still be able to spend the rest of the day without his interruptions.”

 

“Alright.” Harry said, smiling. He walked back through Lucius’ room, muttering a feeble ‘hi’ as he passed through, and collapsed onto the couch.

 

‘No rest for you! You need to practice swimming now.’ Shiloe’s voice announced in Harry’s mind.

 

Harry groaned. “Don’t want to. I’m _tired_.” He complained.

 

Shiloe chuckled. ‘Doesn’t matter. Get up.’

 

Harry sighed in defeat and got up.

 

*****

 

Harry collapsed onto Helga’s bed with a loud groan. He ached in places he hadn’t even been aware _existed_ before. But he could swim at least a little bit now, and he could make the weather obey him if he tried _really hard_. It was an improvement, however small.

 

He heard knocking at the door, since the bedroom door was open, and he wailed in despair.

 

“Harry-“ Helga began.

 

“Have Sirius let whoever it is in, please. I _hurt_.” He told the portrait in a truly pitiful tone.

 

He heard Sirius open the door, and the Animagus directed the intruder to Harry’s current location.

 

Hermione and Ron came into Harry’s field of vision and Harry groaned. “Don’t make me move, please. I hurt _so bad_ right now.”

 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Why do you hurt?”

 

“Two Shiloe and a pair of gruelling lessons.” He answered weakly. “I need time to recover.”

 

“ _Two_ Shiloe?” Hermione asked. “There’s another here?”

 

“I can’t answer that without consulting someone else first.” Harry said. “Sorry.”

 

Hermione blinked. “Right. Well, Ron and I just came to see if you were coming to dinner-“

 

“Can’t. I’ll get something sent here when I can get up.” Harry answered.

 

Ron smiled. “Since we’re here, we can help you get to the table and eat with you.” He offered.

 

Harry smiled. “Okay. I’ll need support, my legs are shaky.” He explained, groaning as he moved to a sitting position.

 

Hermione and Ron helped him stand, an arm over both of their shoulders as they guided him to the common room and eased him into a chair at the table.

 

“So what were you doing that has you in this state?” Hermione asked after their food came.

 

Harry winced. “First I was learning to control the weather, which I’m still not very good at, and then Shiloe was teaching me to swim.” He answered.

 

Hermione nodded. “I see. That makes sense. Learning to swim works a lot of muscles that don’t usually get used. Oh, and did you get to ask Shiloe if he’d be willing to set up the rune circle again and try the ritual to see if we can get a different result? I still want to know.”

 

Harry relayed the question to Shiloe and got an affirmative answer. “He says he’ll do it tomorrow, if you want.”

 

“Brilliant!” Hermione replied, beaming at him.

 

“Wait,” Ron interrupted. “Does this mean you’re going to be spending tomorrow with Shiloe and Malfoy?”

 

Hermione sighed. “Yes it does, Ron.”

 

Ron was silent for a second. “Can I come, too?”

 


	52. Alpha Wolf

Shiloe stood totally still as Draco painted the Bindrune on his forehead.

 

Hermione motioned for them to hold hands and closed the circle, and Shiloe and Draco were pulled into Shiloe’s mental landscape.

 

Draco looked around. “Huh. Well, this is new.” He said, surveying the bedroom they were in.

 

Shiloe smiled. “This is my bedroom. I spend most of my time in here, when I’m not Out causing mayhem in Harry’s stead.” He explained.

 

Draco looked at Shiloe. “You look different in here.” He said, noticing the taller build and the long hair with crimson streaks woven through. He was muscular and had more angular features.

 

“I know. I’m a couple years older than Harry, to boot.”

 

The thing in the closet ‘thump’ed ominously.

 

“And that’s something I don’t want to think about. I’m not sure what it is.” He explained, glancing at the closet apprehensively.

 

Draco looked at the wand sitting on the nightstand. “Why is this in here?” He asked curiously.

 

“Don’t touch that. It’s my mind-link to Ducen. You might set it off.” Shiloe told him. “As a matter of fact, ask before you touch anything.” He added.

 

Draco wandered over to the bookshelf and began looking at the titles. “Are these books you’ve read?” He asked.

 

Shiloe smiled. “Or ones I’m in the process of reading, or ones that have been read often enough by Shiloe to be generational knowledge for us.”

 

Draco looked at the set of figurines on the desk. “What’s up with these?” He asked.

 

“Those are animals I have a special affinity for.” Shiloe said, glancing at the assortment of cats, snakes, dragons and werewolves. “I can also speak to birds and some dogs, but that takes more concentration.”

 

“Where do you keep your memories?” Draco asked abruptly.

 

Shiloe smirked. “In a very secure location that you will never find.” He answered evasively. “And out there.” He pointed out the open bedroom door to Harry, who was asleep on the couch. “He holds the memories he created, which we share. Mine are hidden, and not yours to pry into. They’re private.”

 

Draco sighed. “Fine.”

 

They were abruptly pulled out again, and Hermione smiled expectantly. “Well?” She asked, holding the notebook and pen she’d had sent from home to take notes in. She said it was easier than hauling around large amounts of parchment and quills everywhere she went in case Shiloe surfaced and she had another chance to ‘research’ him.

 

Draco smiled. “Well, Shiloe has a bedroom inside Harry’s head.” He answered.

 

“Really?” Hermione asked, then began writing. “Is it personalized, or does it look like a standard, boring bedroom that could belong to anybody?”

 

“Oh, no.” Draco told her. “It’s definitely Shiloe’s. No mistaking it.”

 

Hermione smiled. “That’s fascinating!”

 

Shiloe wiped off the Bindrune and sighed. “Are you two done with me?” He asked. “I have an anchor I need to meet with, and he’s not fond of having an audience.” He said, feeling the strained bond he shared with Viktor pulling at him to Feed.

 

Hermione nodded, heading for the door. “Draco, are you coming?” She asked.

 

Draco nodded. “Sure.”

 

“Voco Viktor.” Shiloe said into his ring.

 

*****

 

“So I need either a blood Feeding, or sex.” Shiloe finished his explanation.

 

“I vill give you blood. I am not ready for sex.” Viktor told him.

 

Shiloe nodded. “That’ll do, for now. When will you be willing to have sex?”

 

Viktor thought for a moment. “I do not know. Vhen ve know each other better.”

 

“Alright.” Shiloe cocked his head. “Do you have anywhere to be? I can Feed directly over the magical core for the best effect, but you’ll have to stay here for a while. The best option is to sleep off the effect. You won’t be able to move much afterwards. It weakens the donor.”

 

“I have novhere I am needed. You may Feed there.” Viktor said, lying back on Salazar’s bed.

 

Shiloe unbuttoned Viktor’s shirt and bent to sink his fangs in directly over the heart, drinking greedily.

 

Viktor moaned, his hands tangling in Shiloe’s hair as he bucked up.

 

Shiloe finished his Feeding and raised his head, licking the last traces of blood from his lips. “Thank you. Now you should sleep.”

 

Viktor nodded and was dozing in moments.

 

Shiloe smiled fondly, watching him for a few minutes before he grabbed Helga’s journal, dispelled the wards he had on it, and began to read where he had left off.

 

*****

 

“Oh, and I have asked your friend, the quiet, bookish one, if she vould go to the ball vith me. She said yes.” Viktor added, blushing and smiling.

 

Shiloe returned the smile. “That’s great! Harry will be surprised to hear that. I’ll see you later, Viktor.”

 

Viktor paused in front of the door to grab Shiloe by the shirt and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

 

“See you later.” Viktor said, then left.

 

Shiloe waited until Viktor was out of earshot, then let out a very dazed-sounding chuckle. “Wow; that was a hell of a kiss.” He said to himself as he headed for his room.

 

“Little One?”

 

Shiloe stopped in the doorway and sighed. “Yes, Mistress?” He asked in a long-suffering tone.

 

Lo giggled. “Oh, I’m not _that_ bad, and you know it. I was wondering if you were going to resume looking for your other anchors any time soon.” She asked, tilting her head expectantly.

 

Shiloe raised an eyebrow. “Well, I was just going to wait a bit. I’m sure I’ll run into them eventually.” He told her with a shrug.

 

“That’s not good enough. You have a submissive wolf in need of an alpha. If you can’t supply one, he’ll become more and more withdrawn as time passes. One of your remaining anchors _must_ be an alpha wolf, and you need to find him.” She scolded.

 

Shiloe shifted uncomfortably. “Yeah, about that…” He kept his gaze trained on the floor as he spoke. “I think I already know who it is, and he’s kind of… Another father-figure… Type… To Harry. I wanted to wait until Harry was comfortable with me and Sirius being together before I started seeing him.” He explained.

 

Lo walked up to him and raised his face, forcing him to meet her eyes. “You cannot.” She said firmly. “He’ll live and be none the worse for it. Your wolf, however, will soon start to suffer without companionship. He’s already becoming meeker, or hadn’t you noticed?”

 

“I had wondered why he was acting so different. It’s barely noticeable, but-“

 

“It’s there.” Lo finished, nodding. “You’re only noticing now because the process is slow, but it has already begun. Waiting is no longer an option. You need to contact this person and meet him to see if he is the one you need. If not, your search will have to begin in earnest.”

 

Shiloe sighed and nodded. “How can I put this into a letter?”

 

Lo held up a hand. “I foresaw this, through Helga, and so I’ve done some asking, and the castle was able to help. One of your anchors was taught to send messages via Patroni, which is a much more secure method. The message cannot be intercepted and will only be delivered to the person it is meant for. You should ask Sirius for his assistance.”

 

“Alright.” Shiloe turned toward Godric’s room. “ _Sirius_!” He shouted.

 

Sirius opened the door and raised an eyebrow. “You bellowed, your majesty?” He asked in amusement.

 

“I need your help with something.”

 

*****

 

Shiloe stood up abruptly as a wolf Patronus came through the door to the common room.

 

Sirius smiled. “That’s Moony’s reply.” He said, as Remus’ voice began to speak.

 

“I’m on my way there. Give me two days.”

 

The wolf dissolved and Shiloe blew out a breath. “So…” He looked at Sirius. “How much did you tell him?”

 

“I asked if he knew about Harry’s ‘condition’ and told him there was probably big news waiting for him here, but he’d have to come see you to be sure.” Sirius replied. “Don’t worry, it was all very cryptic.”

 

Shiloe smiled. “Oh, I trust you. Do you think Dumbledore told him? I mean, he didn’t come see me like you did.”

 

“I wouldn’t doubt it. Remus is probably busy, or not in the area right now. You know how it is for him, he has to keep looking for work, and everyone around here knows about him now, so he’s probably had to go pretty far to find someone who doesn’t know and is willing to employ him.” Sirius pointed out unhelpfully.

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Shiloe sighed sadly. “Why is everything so hard for Werewolves? They’re only dangerous if they don’t have Wolfsbane, now. Otherwise, they’re just like giant puppies.”

 

Sirius laughed darkly. “Don’t try to tell anyone in the Ministry that. They’ll never listen. You’d be wasting your breath.”

 

“Alright, I need to get to bed. Can you explain the situation to Harry, so he knows why he’ll miss that day?”

 

“Sure, I can do that.” Sirius said. “Going to sleep in Helga’s room tonight?”

 

Shiloe sighed. “It’s better than running the risk of a groggy Harry setting off Ducen if he woke up in Salazar’s.”

 

*****

 

“So, Remus is probably an anchor, too.” Harry finished telling Ron and Hermione in a whisper over breakfast.

 

Hermione nodded. “That makes sense, actually.” She pointed out. “A beta needs a Dominant figure in their life for stability, if no other reason.”

 

“I just wish all the anchors weren’t already people I know and care for. It’s so weird, knowing that all these people have… Done things with my body.”

 

Hermione frowned. “Why? Does anyone treat you differently?” She asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “No, not really. I just thought, you know, there’d be, like, all this sexual tension, especially with Padfoot, for example. But… There really isn’t. It’s like nothing’s changed. But it’s weird.”

 

“Well, that’s a good thing, right? Animagi probably have it easier. I expect you smell different, depending on… Things.” Hermione glanced around and determined they were still unheard, so she continued. “And it’ll be easier with Moony, he’s bound to notice the difference if there is one.”

 

Harry sighed. “I suppose. I just don’t want things to get all awkward between us. I love Padfoot like a father, and Moony’s like a favourite uncle. I don’t want to lose that.”

 

Hermione smiled. “I don’t think you will, Harry. They love you, too. I’m sure they wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize that.”

 

Ron nodded. “And besides, this’ll keep them close to you, so it’s a good thing, right?”

 

“Holy cricket, we’re going to be late for class!” Hermione noticed in horror. “Come on, you two! If we run, we might make it!”

 

Harry and Ron stood and the three took off for Charms.

 


	53. Christmas Part 1

Shiloe and Sirius stood in the forest, where they were going to meet Remus.

 

Shiloe was impatient, sniffing the air every few moments.

 

Sirius finally couldn’t hold back a laugh. “You don’t even know what he smells like, so what’s the point?”

 

Shiloe glared at him. “Well, I’d assume he’d smell similar to Blaise, but not like one of the usual smells of the forest. Am I wrong?” He snapped.

 

Sirius shrugged. “Suit yourself, but you’ll probably hear him before you smell him. We’re upwind, remember?”

 

“Damn. You’re right.” Shiloe realized.

 

They heard twigs snapping and a mumbled curse before they saw Remus emerge into the clearing, looking a little worn-out, but otherwise unharmed. The flash of blue momentarily blinded Shiloe, who simply hissed in agitation at it.

 

Remus stopped and scented the air, and his eyes landed on Shiloe. “So it’s true.” He said softly.

 

Shiloe nodded. “And there’s more to it-“

 

“You’re my mate.” Remus cut in. “I can tell. But how?” He asked, coming a few steps closer.

 

“I’m also the mate of another Werewolf. He’s a submissive, and I’ve recently been told that he needs a Dominant around for his own well-being. You were the most likely person to be the other Werewolf anchor, and now I know that you are.” Shiloe explained. “I’m not sure how exactly it all happened this way, but does it really matter? I’m your mate, there’s no changing it. So why worry about hows and whys?”

 

Remus hung his head. “I’m hardly a good match for you-“

 

“Stop it!” Shiloe snapped, walking up to Remus. “You’re a perfectly good match, don’t demean yourself! I won’t have it!”

 

Remus looked taken aback. “I didn’t mean-“

 

“What you meant doesn’t matter, just don’t say things like that again.” Shiloe told him.

 

Remus nodded. “I won’t, then. Um, how exactly do we seal the bond?” He asked, blushing.

 

Shiloe smirked. “Just one kiss is all it takes. Although I won’t turn down more.”

 

Remus chuckled. “Well, a kiss is easy enough.”

 

Shiloe closed the remaining distance between them and looked up at Remus expectantly.

 

Remus slid a hand into his hair and leaned down, kissing Shiloe gently.

 

Shiloe moaned, leaning against Remus’ chest and inhaling deeply though his nose. He smelled the scent of the Werewolf, new grass and spring rain mixed with a wild, earthy scent he couldn’t identify.

 

Remus raised his head and smiled. “There.”

 

“So, do you want to meet Blaise?” Shiloe asked. “I think it would be good for him.”

 

Remus shrugged. “I suppose so.”

 

“Oh, before we go in, you need to know that Lucius is an anchor as well. And he’s kind of living with me, for the time being. And he’s also kind of pregnant.” Shiloe explained, flushing.

 

“Lucius. You mean Malfoy?” Remus asked.

 

Shiloe bit his lip. “Uh, yeah?”

 

“Okay.” Remus nodded. “Okay. I’ll be civil. But if he ever hurts you, I reserve the right to bite him for it.” He snarled.

 

“Unless I wanted it.” Shiloe murmured.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.” Shiloe said, smirking. “Through here.” He led Sirius and Remus through the Saferoom.

 

“Hey, Sir.” Shiloe paused to lean down and kiss Lucius, who was nursing a glass of chocolate milk, his latest craving.

 

“Hi, pet. Black, Lupin.” He nodded to the two men.

 

“Malfoy.” Sirius and Remus replied in unison.

 

“We’re going to have Blaise over. Did you want to join us?” Shiloe asked.

 

Lucius finished his milk and stood. “I suppose I will. I can at least go through Rowena’s library for some new reading material, if nothing else.”

 

The four of them walked through Helga’s room as Shiloe explained, “These rooms used to belong to the Founders. They’re mine, now, to do as I please with. Dumbledore doesn’t know that Lucius is staying here, so please don’t tell him. You can let him know that you’ll be staying here, if you want, but please don’t tell him in what capacity. Let him think you’re just keeping Sirius and Harry company, or something.”

 

Lucius headed into Rowena’s room.

 

Remus whistled. “Nice.” He said, surveying the common room.

 

“I know.” Shiloe said with a smile. “Here.” He said, reaching into his pocket and coming out with a ring. “Put this on, we all have one. I got one for me, as well as one for each of my anchors, of which I have only one more to find.”

 

Remus put on the ring. “Is this what I think it is?”

 

Shiloe smirked and nodded. “Voco Blaise.” He said to his own.

 

“Shi?” Blaise’s voice answered in a whisper.

 

“I want you to come to my rooms. There’s someone here to meet you.” Shiloe told him.

 

“Alright. Can Draco come to see his father?” Blaise asked.

 

Shiloe snorted. “I should hope he knows he doesn’t need to ask to visit Lucius. Ever.” He replied.

 

“We’ll be there in a bit. Voco.” Blaise replied.

 

Shiloe nodded. “They’re on their way. So, when are you going to accept the wolf as a part of you?” He asked Remus. “Moony’s not going away. And still, you deny that he’s good for you at all. He’s got his drawbacks, yes, but without him you wouldn’t have heightened senses, you wouldn’t have superior physical strength… He’s not all bad, you know.” He finished.

 

Remus sighed. “It’s not that easy. I never _wanted_ to be a Werewolf-“

 

“And you think I _wanted_ to be made? We all have to deal with things we don’t want from time to time, but that doesn’t mean you can’t _learn_ to accept them.”

 

“Shiloe, it’s not that easy.” Remus told him.

 

Shiloe shook his head. “Just think on it. That’s all I’m asking, for now.”

 

“They’re here.” Helga announced right before they heard a knock.

 

Shiloe got up to let them in. “Draco, Blaise.” He said, leaning in to kiss them both in greeting.

 

“Where’s Father?” Draco asked.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Raiding Rowena’s library.” He answered.

 

Draco nodded. “I’ll go join him.” He decided, heading into Rowena’s room.

 

“Blaise, I found someone you can talk to about being a Werewolf, or just hang out with, if you want. I’m sure you remember Remus?” He asked, waving a hand at the man.

 

Blaise’s eyes widened. “You didn’t have to do that.” He whispered.

 

Shiloe smiled. “He’s an anchor.” He explained. “And while you two get reacquainted, I believe I’m going to go make sure there’s no irreparable damage being done to Rowena’s books.” He said, following Draco and Lucius into the library.

 

“Look at this one.” Draco said, showing a book to Lucius.

 

Lucius raised a brow. “No, you may not read that.” The man said, plucking it from Draco’s grasp.

 

“Aw, come on!”

 

“It’s illegal.” Lucius said firmly.

 

“Having fun?” Shiloe asked in amusement.

 

Draco pouted. “No. He won’t let me read a book on blood magic.”

 

“With good reason.” Shiloe told him. “It _is_ illegal.”

 

Draco glared at him. “It’s not like I was going to _try_ any of the stuff in there. I just wanted to _read_ it.”

 

“And if someone found out that you _knew_ blood magic, Draco, how do you think it would make _me_ look?!” Lucius asked. “I was a Death Eater! They’d think I was leading you down the same path I took!”

 

“Oh.” Draco said, softly.

 

Shiloe sighed. “How about this?” He asked Draco, showing him the book on the Animagus transformation he had used.

 

“Oooh, yes!” Draco breathed, taking the book from him and sitting at one of the tables.

 

*****

 

Harry woke on Christmas day to a pounding headache. He remembered the night before, up until Sirius had produced a bottle of Firewhiskey and they had matched each other, shot for shot.

 

“Urgh.” He complained, rolling over to bury his face in the pillows.

 

“Harry, time to get up!” Sirius shouted, walking into the room. “It’s Christmas!”

 

“ _Urgh_!” Harry repeated with more emphasis, trying to convey his anguish without words.

 

Sirius chuckled. “Right.” He laid his wand to Harry’s temple and murmured a spell, and the headache faded.

 

“Thanks.” Harry mumbled.

 

“Okay, time for presents! Here, open mine!” Sirius placed a small package in Harry’s lap.

 

Harry blinked. “When did you get this?” He asked. “You haven’t left the castle at all!”

 

Sirius grinned. “Same way I got your Firebolt.” He answered.

 

“Oh, right.” Harry opened it. It was a pair of Dragonhide gloves.

 

“Those are the best gloves for Quidditch I could find.” Sirius grinned. “Of course, you won’t be able to use them until next year, but still, they’ll be useful when you can use them again.”

 

“They’re great! Thanks!” Harry hugged Sirius, who flushed.

 

“Remus got you something, too, but he’s got it with him and he’s waiting for you to get up. Something about waiting for a more reasonable hour, or something.” Sirius pouted. “Like seven is too early to be up.”

 

Harry laughed and grabbed another present. It was from Mrs. Weasley. “So why don’t you go get him?” He asked Sirius as he unwrapped the green sweater with a dragon on it. “I’m up now.”

 

Sirius opened the door. “Remus, get your furry behind in here!” He shouted.

 

“You get yours out here, and bring Harry with you!” Remus called back.

 

Harry grabbed the rest of his gifts and headed out to the common room.

 

Hermione’s gift turned out to be a book, of course. It was _Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland._

 

Ron had gotten Harry a huge bag of dungbombs.

 

Remus handed Harry his gift last. “It’s not much.” He said, handing Harry the small package. Harry opened it to reveal a practice snitch.

 

“It’s perfect!” Harry said, hugging Remus. “Thanks.”

 

Sirius grinned. “Don’t want you getting rusty since you can’t play this year, do we?”

 

“I can practice over the summer this way.” Harry answered.

 

Harry ran back to the room and grabbed his gifts for Remus and Sirius.

 

He had gotten Sirius a large bag of assorted tricks and joke items from Zonko’s and a journal for Remus that locked and would only open for the owner.

 

“Brilliant!” Sirius exclaimed, going through the bag.

 

“Harry, thank you.” Remus said, opening the journal.

 

“It’ll only open for you.” Harry said.

 

Remus smiled and headed for Rowena’s room to put the journal away.

 

“How did you know he kept a journal?” Sirius asked Harry.

 

Harry frowned. “I didn’t. I just thought he might want to, what with his condition, and all.”

 

“Still, that was the perfect gift for him.” Sirius said. “He goes through journals like you wouldn’t believe.”

 

Someone knocked on the door. Harry opened it to find Luna standing there.

 

“I got you something for Christmas, Harry.” She said, holding out a package.

 

Harry took it. “Come in, I got something for you, too.”

 

He opened the package and found an amulet with protective runes on it.

 

“For good luck and protection.” Luna explained.

 

“Thank you.” Harry said, oddly touched by the gift. “Hang on.”

 

He walked into his room and came out with the jeweller’s box that held her gift.

 

She opened it and gasped. “Oh, Harry, it’s lovely!”

 

‘It’ was a necklace of a snowflake, with a single ice-blue diamond in the middle. “You can wear it tonight, at the ball.” Harry explained. “It matches your eyes.”

 

Luna smiled. “It’ll match my dress robes, too. Put it on me?” She requested, turning around and gathering her hair up, holding it out of the way.

 

Harry fumbled a bit with the tiny clasp, but managed to get it on her after a few moments.

 

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him soundly. “Thank you, Harry!”

 

Harry flushed. “You’re welcome.”

 


	54. Christmas Part 2

Harry shifted impatiently, waiting for Luna to come out of Helga’s room, where she was changing into her dress robes. He was already wearing his, and they still had to meet Ron, Parvati, Neville and Ginny at Gryffindor tower.

 

Luna opened the door, coming out with a shy smile. Her dress robes were several layers of a light blue gauzy fabric that brought out her eyes over a single layer of silver.

 

“You look beautiful.” Harry breathed, taking her hand in his.

 

Luna blushed and giggled. “Come on, Harry. If we don’t hurry to meet the others, we’ll be late. The champions can’t be late!” She said, leading him out of the room and toward Gryffindor tower.

 

They met Ron and Parvati in the common room just as Ginny was coming down the stairs. “Where’s Neville?” Harry asked.

 

Ron pointed over by the fireplace, and Harry grinned. “Hey.”

 

Neville walked over to join them. “Hey. Ginny looks beautiful, doesn’t she?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded, looking her over. She really did. Her dress robes were the same style as Luna’s, but instead of blue and silver, hers were gold over buttercup yellow. It brought out depths to her hair colour that Harry had never noticed before.

 

“Come on, everyone.” Luna said. “Harry can’t be late, and you shouldn’t be, either.”

 

They headed down to the ball.

 

The entrance hall was packed with students, all milling around waiting for eight o’clock, when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Those people who were meeting partners from different Houses were edging through the crowd trying to find one another.

 

The oak front doors opened, and everyone turned to look as the

Durmstrang students entered with Professor Karkaroff. Krum was at the front of the party, accompanied by Hermione, Harry was surprised to see. Over their heads he saw that an area of lawn right in front of the castle had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights—meaning hundreds of actual living fairies were sitting in the rosebushes that had been conjured there, and fluttering over the statues of what seemed to be Father Christmas and his reindeer.

 

Professor McGonagall’s voice called, “Champions over here, please!”

 

Once everyone else was settled in the Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and to follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting.

 

The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

 

Dumbledore smiled happily as the champions approached the top table, but Karkaroff wore an expression that looked decidedly sulky as he watched Krum and Hermione draw nearer. Ludo Bagman, tonight in robes of bright purple with large yellow stars, was clapping as enthusiastically as any of the students; and Madame Maxime, who had changed her usual uniform of black satin for a flowing gown of lavender silk, was applauding them politely. But Mr. Crouch, Harry suddenly realized, was not there. The fifth seat at the table was occupied by Percy Weasley.

 

When the champions and their partners reached the table, Percy drew out the empty chair beside him, staring pointedly at Harry. Harry took the hint and sat down next to Percy, who was wearing brand-new, navy-blue dress robes and an expression of such smugness that Harry thought it ought to be fined.

 

“I’ve been promoted,” Percy said before Harry could even ask, and from his tone, he might have been announcing his election as supreme ruler of the universe. “I’m now Mr. Crouch’s personal assistant, and I’m here representing him.”

 

“That’s… Great.” Harry said, picking up his menu and following Dumbledore’s lead by placing his order to his plate.

 

Luna poked Harry in the side after a few moments, and Harry looked at her.

 

She cocked her head and flicked her eyes over one of the tables and Harry followed her gaze, seeing Neville and Ginny talking. “He’s not going to be in trouble for bringing her, is he?” She whispered.

 

Harry shrugged. “I dunno. But I haven’t heard anything to indicate that yet, so I think they’re okay.” He whispered back.

 

Luna nodded, her eyes unfocusing slightly as she smiled. “Oooh, Harry, did you know that these plates were the same ones used at Rowena’s baby shower?” She asked, in a low tone, not quite a whisper.

 

Harry blinked. “Really?”

 

“Yes, when she was pregnant with Lo’s baby.” Luna finished, whispering again.

 

“I didn’t know that.” Harry said.

 

“Mm-hm.” Luna replied softly, taking another bite of her salmon. “The dishes remember it. Oh, it’s such a beautiful story!” She breathed.

 

Harry smiled. “Why don’t you wait to tell me more until we’re dancing?” He asked. “It’s not really the kind of thing we can discuss here, unless we want to feel Lo’s wrath, and I really don’t.”

 

Luna looked around, seeming to recall where they were. “Oh! Oh, of course, right.” She giggled. “Sometimes I forget myself.”

 

Harry laid a hand over hers, curling his fingers around it. “That’s all right, I can remember things for the both of us. I think it’s kind of cute, actually.” He admitted, blushing.

 

Luna blushed back. “Really?” She asked with a huge smile.

 

“Really.” Harry confirmed, squeezing her hand.

 

Luna turned back to her food, red as a tomato.

 

Harry smiled to himself. She really was _very_ cute.

 

*****

 

When all the food had been consumed, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then, with a wave of his wand, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it.

 

The Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause; they were all extremely hairy and dressed in black robes that had been artfully ripped and torn. They picked up their instruments, and Harry, who had been so interested in watching them that he had almost forgotten what was coming, suddenly realized that the lanterns on all the other tables had gone out, and that the other champions and their partners were standing up.

 

He stood and took Luna’s hand. The Weird Sisters struck up a slow, mournful tune; Harry walked onto the brightly lit dance floor, carefully avoiding catching anyone’s eye and led Luna close to where Hermione and Krum stood.

 

“You look lovely, Hermione.” Luna told her as they began to dance.

 

Once Hermione was close enough to her again, she leaned over and whispered, “You, too.” before focusing on Krum again.

 

Harry leaned in. “So, about Rowena’s baby shower…”

 

“Oh, right! Salazar was really upset that she had gotten pregnant before Helga, but he was _such_ a good sport about it.” She said softly, as Harry led them around the floor, glad that Sirius and Lucius had drilled him in dancing so he wouldn’t muck things up.

 

It had been awkward, but it was totally paying off now, as he was able to talk with Luna instead of focusing on his feet.

 

“Why was he upset?” Harry asked, confused.

 

Luna frowned up at him. “Because he always wanted to come in first, silly!” She said. “Of course he wanted to be the father of the first baby born between the four of them. But no, it was Rowena and Lo’s baby first, then his and Helga’s three months later.” Luna giggled. “You know, I want a baby.”

 

Harry tripped. “What?” He asked, regaining the rhythm of the dance after his stumble.

 

“Not right away.” Luna assured him. “But someday. Do you want babies?”

 

“After school, yeah.” Harry answered. “But not until then.”

 

Luna smiled. “Yes, we do have to finish school. How many kids do you want?”

 

Harry shrugged. “I never really thought that much about it. I know I want a big family, but I don’t know how many kids I want, exactly.”

 

Luna smiled, her eyes going soft and dreamy again. “A big family… That sounds wonderful.” She sighed, leaning her cheek on his shoulder.

 

Harry just held her close and smiled.

 

*****

 

Harry and Luna met up with Krum and Hermione by the punch bowl.

 

“Hey.” Harry said to Hermione.

 

“Hi.” She responded, beaming. “Isn’t this _fun_?!” She asked exuberantly.

 

“It’s _wonderful_.” Luna gushed. “The stones remember so many dances. They’re very happy tonight.”

 

Hermione’s smile became a bit confused, but she shrugged, taking the glass of punch Viktor handed her. “That’s good.” She said as Harry handed a glass to Luna and got some for himself.

 

“So, Ron doesn’t look too happy.” Harry noticed, seeing the redhead beckoning him over.

 

“I think he wants to talk to you, Harry.” Hermione told him.

 

Luna nodded. “Let’s go see what he wants.” She said, steering Harry over to where Ron was sitting. “Hello, Ronald.” She said, sitting next to him.

 

“Er, hi, Luna.” Ron said, looking pointedly at Harry. “What is Hermione _doing_?! Dancing with the enemy?!”

 

Harry shifted uncomfortably. “Really, Ron, don’t worry about it. It doesn’t bother _me_ -“

 

“He’s not the enemy, Ronald.” Luna said calmly. “Did you see the ring on his hand? He’s one of Shiloe’s anchors.” She whispered.

 

Harry looked over at him, noticing the ring. “Oh, yeah. Sirius and Lucius have rings like that, too.”

 

Luna nodded. “Mm-hm. Shiloe got them so he could keep in touch with all his anchors easily. Krum probably asked Shiloe if he could take Hermione.”

 

Ron glowered. “He doesn’t _own_ her!” He spat.

 

Luna giggled. “No, but he probably feels more than a little territorial over _Viktor_. It’s in their nature.” She pointed out.

 

Ron calmed a bit. “Oh. So, it’s just a friend thing? He’s not really into her?”

 

“I don’t know.” Luna said carefully. “But if he _did_ like her, Shiloe would most likely hurt him. Badly.”

 

Ron grinned. “Oh, that’s fine, then.”

 

Harry sighed. “Are you jealous?” He asked.

 

“Of _course_ not!” Ron responded, blushing.

 

“You are.” Harry said, laughing. “Well, ask her out for Valentine weekend, then.” He suggested.

 

Ron looked at Hermione, then back to Harry. “Do you think she’d go with me?”

 

Harry shrugged. “It’s worth a try, isn’t it?”

 

Ron nodded. “Yeah, I suppose so.”

 

“Oh, I like this song, Harry! Come on!” Luna said, standing.

 

“Bye, then!” Harry called as Luna pulled him onto the dance floor again.

 

“Yeah, bye.” Ron said, sounding a bit dazed.

 

*****

 

“And their first time was had right there, in front of Rowena.” Luna was saying as Harry led her into his rooms. “Of course, they still fight royally sometimes, but it’s all in fun now.”

 

“Wow.” Harry laughed. “And I thought they were always rivals, up until recently.”

 

Luna grinned as Godric and Salazar turned their attention to her from their portraits. “Nope. They fought at first, but they buried their differences pretty quickly.”

 

“Is she talking about _us_?!” Godric asked Salazar across the room.

 

Salazar sneered. “I believe so.”

 

Luna blushed. “Oh, hello, you two!” She said with a huge grin.

 

“You need to get back to your room soon. I kind of promised Shiloe he’d have tonight. He wants his time now.” Harry explained, blushing.

 

“All right. Good night, Harry.” Luna said, kissing him before she left, on her way back to Ravenclaw tower.

 

****

 

Shiloe smirked, glad he’d sent his other presents by owl so he could have fun with this one. He waited until Severus was past the corridor he was hiding in and stepped, coming out in another shadow just behind where Severus was now.

 

The man stopped and cocked his head, and Shiloe fought back a snicker.

 

When Severus continued walking, Shiloe followed, being silent until they got into the dungeons.

 

Shiloe stepped again—and came out in an alcove just in front of Severus. “Well, damn.” He said.

 

Severus chuckled. “You _were_ stalking me, then.”

 

Shiloe shrugged. “Things were going well, until I misjudged how far you were. Shadow-walking will prove useful, though. I think Harry will like it.”

 

Severus sighed and whispered the password to his rooms. “No doubt he’ll find every rule he can break within the first few weeks he learns how to use the ability.”

 

Shiloe followed Severus into his rooms. “I got you something.” He said, pulling out the package he had wrapped, glad they were no longer fighting.

 

Severus accepted it and opened it to find the potions vials made of precious stones. “Dear Merlin.” He breathed.

 

“I take it you like them? I got them while you were still being an idiot and hating yourself and me.” Shiloe reminded him, earning a glare.

 

“Brat.”

 

Shiloe just raised an eyebrow. “You can’t fool me. Empathic, remember? Your Occlumency shields are impressive, but you can’t keep _me_ out.”

 

Severus sighed. “So I’ve learned. And I have something for you, as well.” He walked over to his desk and pulled out a small jeweller’s box. “I want you to wear this for me.”

 

Shiloe looked at the small snake with opal eyes. “A collar?” He asked, running a finger over the snake.

 

“I can charm it invisible. Only Lucius and I will see it. And anyone else you tell about it.”

 

Shiloe knelt in front of Severus. “Please.” He said, bowing his head.

 

Severus gently fastened the collar around his neck.

 

“Keep it in here when Harry is in control.” Severus told him, handing him the jeweller’s case. “Other than that, you are to wear this whenever you expect to be in control.”

 

Shiloe smiled. “I will.” He said happily.

 

“Now, it’s past curfew. I’ll write you a pass.” Severus said, heading over to the desk in the corner.

 

“I don’t need one. Shadow-walking, remember? Helga told me to try it out and get used to the feel of it, so I am.” Shiloe told him with a cheeky smile.

 

Severus sighed. “Don’t be seen, then.”

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Don’t worry.” He said, opening the door and waving over his shoulder. “I never am.” He said.

 

Shiloe closed the door behind him, sliding into an alcove and stepping out of another, near his rooms. ‘This really is the way to travel.’ He decided. ‘I like it.’

 


	55. Bond-Blocker

“How is this supposed to help me defeat Voldemort, exactly?” Harry asked, panting.

 

Lo eyed him critically. “Well, you’ll need all the help you can get, won’t you? Again. Rain.”

 

Harry concentrated on his magical core and called on Shiloe’s abilities again, smiling as rain fell in a steady drizzle.

 

“Good. Fog?”

 

Again, Harry used Shiloe’s abilities and called up the requested weather.

 

“Very good. Disperse it.” Lo commanded.

 

Harry frowned and called up a gust of wind to blow the fog away.

 

“No. I said _disperse_ it. Not blow it away. You need to heat the surrounding air. Like this.” Lo called up a heavy fog and within seconds it was melting away again, as though it had never been.

 

Harry ran a hand through his hair, grimacing at how wet his fringe was. “I don’t think I can control it that well, yet.”

 

Lo sighed. “And you think _telling_ me will make you better? It won’t, I assure you. You need to _be_ better. We’ve done enough for today. You need a shower.”

 

Harry sighed and headed back in.

 

Lucius curled his lip as he took in Harry’s tired, sweaty, muddy form. “What were you doing? Playing in the mud?” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “ _Making_ mud, at least.” He answered darkly. He noticed a bassinette in one corner of the room. “Where did that come from?” He asked.

 

Lucius smiled, his eyes taking on a faraway look. “Shiloe got it for me. For Christmas.”

 

Harry nodded. “Right. I need a shower.”

 

*****

 

“Do mermaids fight?” Harry asked the room as a whole.

 

Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco and Blaise all stared at him in silence.

 

“Well, do they? It’s an honest question.”

 

Fred sighed dramatically and rose to walk over to Harry. “Worried about the second task?”

 

Harry growled. “Wouldn’t you be?!”

 

George shrugged from across the room. “Wouldn’t know, we couldn’t get in.” He answered shortly.

 

“I assume they do. Dragging wizards to their death, and all. Some have to have struggled.” Fred mused. “I doubt they fight very _well_ , though. And they’ve only got their own strength to help them, though underwater, I’m not sure how much good a wand will do you. George, can you cast spells underwater?” He shouted, suddenly curious.

 

George cocked his head. “Dunno. Never thought of it.”

 

Fred hummed. “Anyway, I think you’ll do just fine. You’ve got the gillyweed, you’ve got the clue figured out, you’re pretty much covered, aren’t you?” He asked, patting Harry’s leg and went to talk in hushed voices with George.

 

Harry sighed as Blaise came over to sit next to him. “If it’s any consolation, if you die, I’ll mourn you.” The black boy said softly.

 

Harry smiled at him. “Thanks. I think you’d mourn Shiloe more, though. He’s your mate.”

 

“I can mourn you both, but I’d honestly prefer you live.” Blaise said.

 

Harry laughed. “Me, too.”

 

“If your wand didn’t work underwater, I don’t think they’d be sending you down there with it as your only weapon.” Blaise added helpfully.

 

“I hope not.” Harry agreed.

 

Rowena appeared from her rooms and beckoned Harry to follow her.

 

Harry frowned and got up. “Rowena wants me.” He explained to Blaise and followed the woman into the rooms Remus had claimed and through that to her potions lab.

 

“We need to decide when you will be gaining immunity to Veritaserum. We couldn’t do it this year, as too many people are staying over the breaks, but you’ll need to do it soon.” Rowena explained.

 

Harry nodded. “Okay. When?”

 

Rowena sighed. “I suppose the best we can hope for is sometime next year, or perhaps at some time over summer. It will be painful, and you will need at least one anchor with you. Shiloe needs to decide who will be with him, and you would do well to accept that his choice will be someone that _must_ be there, no matter who he chooses.”

 

Harry groaned. “And what if he chooses Snape?”

 

“Then your potions Professor will be there.” Rowena said simply.

 

“Lovely thought, that.” Harry muttered.

 

“In any case, you must be prepared to undergo the process whenever you have the time. We can’t put it off for too long.” Rowena explained. “And there are several things we must do to prepare. Since you seem to have little aptitude for brewing, I will have Shiloe brew the potions needed, aside from the one that requires no magic, which I have been working on.” She said, pulling a glass vial from her robes.

 

Inside it was a murky brownish liquid.

 

“Do I have to drink that?” Harry asked in horror.

 

Rowena raised an eyebrow. “To drink it all at once would likely kill you. It is administered in _drops_ , but yes, it will be going in you. Any other questions?” She asked acidly.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

“Good. Shiloe will need to be in here next Saturday, to begin one of the potions I need brewed.” She said, replacing the vial after a few gentle swirls.

 

“Fine. Can I go?” Harry asked.

 

Rowena rolled her eyes. “Go. Have fun.”

 

*****

 

“So, have you deduced yet, from the ingredients and the method so far, what this potion does?”

 

Shiloe frowned. “It… Empties the mind? Like Occlumency requires?” He guessed.

 

Rowena smiled. “A good theory, but not quite right. These have fallen out of use, which is good, as using one could well kill most creatures, including Shiloe as well as Vorago and Veela, and they have been forgotten with time. It is aptly called a bond-blocker.”

 

Shiloe gasped and recoiled from the potion. He turned furious, betrayed eyes on Rowena. “Why are we making it?” He snarled, his voice low and venomous.

 

Rowena sighed. “Calm down, this one is temporary, and as much as it will hurt, it is necessary to use it.” She said sadly. “You will need to take it to resist calling your anchors to you when you are gaining immunity to Veritaserum.”

 

Shiloe let his body relax and looked at the potion again, assessing it. “Oh.” He said in mild surprise. “But it might kill me?” He checked.

 

Rowena chuckled. “You will have one anchor with you, which, while not ideal, will suffice for the duration. Bond-blockers need distance to work, so any anchors nearby will not be blocked during your confinement.” She told him.

 

“My ‘confinement?’ You make it sound like I’m going to be pregnant.” Shiloe joked.

 

“Trust me,” Rowena said seriously, “Pregnancy is preferable to this process.”

 

Shiloe let out a slow breath. “It’s that bad?” He asked nervously.

 

Rowena raised an eyebrow. “Your very blood composition will be altered, and it’s as painful as it sounds, and then some. You’ll feel like you’re dying, you may even wish for death before it’s through, and it’s so taxing on a Shiloe that you’ll be switching back and forth between you and Harry throughout the process, unable to do anything about it. It’s nearly unbearable, but because of who you _are_ , this is a _necessary_ evil.”

 

Shiloe sighed. “It seems an awful lot of trouble to go through for one little immunity.”

 

“Well, unless you want to run the risk of always being drugged and forced to spill all your little secrets, it is, as I said, necessary.” Rowena said firmly.

 

“You do have a point.” Shiloe decided.

 

“Indeed. Lotus serum.” She warned.

 

Shiloe flushed and picked up the dropper, adding three drops just in time.

 

*****

 

Harry looked up at the post came in. It was Thursday, Valentine’s Day.

 

He watched as Hedwig swooped in and made a beeline for Luna, a smile on his face. He knew Luna would appreciate the earrings he’d gotten her, at least he _hoped_ she would.

 

He watched her from across the Great Hall as she opened the small jeweller’s case with one hand, feeding Hedwig some bacon as she did so.

 

A smile broke out on her face as she looked at the small teardrop-shaped amethysts. She put them on, putting the radish earrings in her book bag, and mouthed a thank-you to Harry, who turned back to his food to find a small barn owl holding out a card. He took it and opened it.

 

Inside was a picture of Luna in her dress robes in a field of flowers and a simple two-line inscription: ‘I love you, Harry. Happy Valentine’s Day.’

 

Harry stared at it, open-mouthed. He looked back up at Luna, who just blushed and waved at him.

 

Harry finished his food in record time and walked just outside the Great Hall to wait for Luna to finish.

 

When she came out, Harry grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off her feet for a second, then hugged her. “God, I love you too!” He whispered into her ear.

 

Luna smiled brightly at him. “I knew that already, silly! But thank you for saying so. I _love_ the earrings, too, they’re lovely.” She said, touching one as she spoke.

 

Harry nodded. “I thought you’d like them. They look good on you.”

 

Ron and Hermione came out into the hall.

 

“Harry, are you ready to get to class?” Hermione asked. “If we don’t go now, we’ll be late.”

 

Harry gave Luna a quick kiss, then whispered. “I love you. See you later.”

 

Luna waved as the three fourth years headed away, a smile on her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short, but this was the best cut-off point. Next chapter is the second task.


	56. The Second Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed from the story again, so anything you recognize is JK Rowling's work, not mine.

Harry sat down next to Ron, looking around curiously. “Where’s ‘Mione?” He asked, buttering a piece of toast. The second task, like the first, had ruined his appetite.

 

Ron shrugged, not pausing in his eating. “Dunno. McGonagall asked to see her last night. I haven’t seen her since.”

 

Harry frowned, then he remembered: Hermione had gone with Krum to the Yule Ball. ‘They’re taking our dates.’ He realized. Which meant that Luna had, of course, been right: Harry had to rescue her. He reached into his pocket, feeling for the gillyweed he’d brought with him.

 

“Mr. Potter?”

 

Harry jumped, noticing that McGonagall was right beside him. “Uh, yeah?”

 

“If you’ll come with me, please.”

 

Harry followed her out to the lake.

 

Ludo Bagman arranged the champions into a line at the edge of the lake, each spaced roughly ten feet apart. Harry glanced over at Viktor Krum standing next to him, and smiled.

 

Krum nodded in acknowledgment.

 

Harry listened half-heartedly as Bagman made his speech and blew his whistle, signalling the start of the task.

 

Harry quickly removed his shoes, socks and robe, stuck his wand into his pocket, and waded into the lake. He did his best to ignore the biting cold of the water, shoving the gillyweed into his mouth and chewing.

 

‘You might want to dive soon. You know, if you like breathing.’ Shiloe drawled.

 

Harry dove just as a burning pain erupted on both sides of his neck.

 

‘Congratulations, you’ve grown gills.’ Shiloe told him in amusement.

 

Harry began swimming, noting that his hands and feet were now webbed, enabling him to swim with much more ease than before. ‘This isn’t so bad.’ Harry thought, starting to enjoy himself. ‘It’s just a race. I can do this!’

 

‘I’m sure getting there first is the least of your worries. Keep your eyes peeled for obstacles.’ Shiloe advised.

 

‘Obstacles? What kind of obstacles?’ Harry asked.

 

‘I’m sure I don’t know. But keep your eyes peeled anyway.’ Shiloe replied, taking in everything Harry was seeing and hearing. He pushed his ability to speak to animals to the forefront, hoping that would help Harry to hear anything coming. It was a long shot, considering he didn’t even know if he could talk to grindylows, merpeople, and the like, but it was better than nothing.

 

Harry kept swimming, scanning the foggy water constantly, looking for anything meant to slow him down. Something slid across the back of his leg and twined around his ankle. Harry spun around as fast as the water would allow, freezing when he heard: “I will bite you, human!”

 

He looked at his ankle, seeing a small blue sea serpent wrapped around him, poised to strike. “Wait!”

 

The sea serpent raised its head, looking up at Harry curiously. “You speak?” It asked.

 

Harry realized either Parseltongue worked underwater, or Shiloe’s ability was helping him out, and nodded. “Yes. I need to find my mate.” He flushed, but knew that was the only way to describe Luna that a snake would understand. “The merpeople have her, and I’m supposed to retrieve her, or they’ll keep her forever.” He explained.

 

The serpent cocked its head. “The merpeople do not live in this direction. My family does. I thought you were here to collect my eggs. The merpeople are that way.” The snake told him, using its head to point downward and in the opposite direction Harry had been going.

 

“Oh, I didn’t know. Thank you. I’ll go that way, then.” He said, as the snake unwrapped itself from around his ankle and nodded.

 

“Good luck in retrieving your mate, human.” The serpent said, heading off in the opposite direction it had pointed Harry to.

 

Harry waved and headed toward the merpeople. He swam until he began thinking that maybe the snake had deliberately misled him, when he heard, distantly, the merpeople singing.

 

“An hour long you’ll have to look,

And to recover what we took.

Your time’s half gone, so tarry not,

Lest what you seek stays here to rot.”

 

He hurried toward the singing and had to stop for a moment, staring at the merpeople when he found them. They were _not_ what he had been expecting. They didn’t look like the ones in the picture in the Prefect’s bathroom.

 

The merpeople had greyish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes were yellow, as were their broken teeth, and they wore thick ropes of pebbles around their necks. They leered at Harry as he swam past; one or two of them emerged from their caves to watch him better, their powerful, silver fish tails beating the water, spears clutched in their hands.

 

Harry sped on, staring around, and soon the dwellings became more numerous; there were gardens of weed around some of them, and he even saw a pet grindylow tied to a stake outside one door.

Merpeople were emerging on all sides now, watching him eagerly, pointing at his webbed hands and gills, talking behind their hands to one another. Harry sped around a corner and a very strange sight met his eyes.

 

A whole crowd of merpeople was floating in front of the houses that lined what looked like a mer-version of a village square. A choir of merpeople was singing in the middle, calling the champions toward them, and behind them rose a crude sort of statue; a gigantic merperson hewn from a boulder. Four people were bound tightly to the tail of the stone merperson.

 

Luna was tied between Hermione and Cho Chang. There was also a girl who looked no older than eight, whose clouds of silvery hair made Harry feel sure that she was Fleur Delacour’s sister. All four of them appeared to be in a very deep sleep. Their heads were lolling onto their shoulders, and fine streams of bubbles kept issuing from their mouths.

 

Harry sped toward the hostages, half expecting the merpeople to lower their spears and charge at him, but they did nothing. The ropes of weed tying the hostages to the statue were thick, slimy, and very strong.

 

He looked around. Many of the merpeople surrounding them were carrying spears. He swam swiftly toward a seven-foot-tall merman with a long green beard and a choker of shark fangs and tried to mime a request to borrow the spear. The merman laughed and shook his head.

 

“We do not help,” he said in a harsh, croaky voice.

 

“Come _on_!” Harry said fiercely (but only bubbles issued from his mouth, making Shiloe sigh; apparently, he _couldn’t_ speak to them), and he tried to pull the spear away from the merman, but the merman yanked it back, still shaking his head and laughing.

 

Harry swirled around, staring about. Something sharp… anything…

 

There were rocks littering the lake bottom. He dived and snatched up a particularly jagged one and returned to the statue.

 

He began to hack at the ropes binding Luna, and after several minutes’ hard work, they broke apart. Luna floated, unconscious, a few inches above the lake bottom, drifting a little in the ebb of the water.

 

Harry looked around. There was no sign of any of the other champions. What were they playing at? Why didn’t they hurry up?

 

He turned back to Hermione, raised the jagged rock, and began to hack at her bindings too.

 

At once, several pairs of strong grey hands seized him. Half a dozen mermen were pulling him away from Hermione, shaking their green-haired heads, and laughing.

 

“You take your own hostage,” one of them said to him. “Leave the others.”

 

“No way!” said Harry furiously—but only two large bubbles came out.

 

“Your task is to retrieve your own hostage. Leave the others.”

 

“She’s my friend!” Harry yelled, gesturing toward Hermione, an enormous silver bubble emerging soundlessly from his lips. “And I don’t want them to die either!”

 

Cho’s head was on Hermione’s shoulder; the small silver-haired girl was ghostly green and pale. Harry struggled to fight off the mermen, but they laughed harder than ever, holding him back.

 

Harry looked wildly around. Where were the other champions?

 

Would he have time to take Luna to the surface and come back down for Hermione and the others? Would he be able to find them again? He looked down at his watch to see how much time was left, but it had stopped working.

 

But then the merpeople around him pointed excitedly over his head.

 

Harry looked up and saw Cedric swimming toward them.

 

There was an enormous bubble around his head, which made his features look oddly wide and stretched.

 

“Get lost!” he mouthed, looking panic-stricken. “Fleur and Krum’re coming now!”

 

Feeling enormously relieved, Harry watched Cedric pull a knife out of his pocket and cut Cho free. He pulled her upward and out of sight.

 

Harry looked around, waiting. Where were Fleur and Viktor?

 

Time was getting short, and according to the song, the hostages would be lost after an hour.

 

The merpeople started screeching animatedly. Those holding Harry loosened their grip, staring behind them. Harry turned and saw something monstrous cutting through the water toward them: a human body in swimming trunks with the head of a shark. It was Krum. He appeared to have transfigured himself, but badly.

 

The shark-man swam straight to Hermione and began snapping and biting at her ropes; the trouble was that Krum’s new teeth were positioned very awkwardly for biting anything smaller than a dolphin, and Harry was quite sure that if Krum wasn’t careful, he was going to rip Hermione in half. Darting forward, Harry hit Krum hard on the shoulder and held up the jagged stone. Krum seized it and began to cut Hermione free. Within seconds, he had done it; he grabbed Hermione around the waist, and without a backward glance, began to rise rapidly with her toward the surface.

 

Now what? Harry thought desperately. If he could be sure that Fleur was coming… But still no sign. There was nothing to be done except…

 

He snatched up the stone, which Krum had dropped, but the mermen now closed in around Luna and the little girl, shaking their heads at him. Harry pulled out his wand.

 

“Get out of the way!”

 

Only bubbles flew out of his mouth, but he had the distinct impression that the mermen had understood him, because they suddenly stopped laughing. Their yellowish eyes were fixed upon Harry’s wand, and they looked scared. There might be a lot more of them than there were of him, but Harry could tell, by the looks on their faces, that they knew no more magic than the giant squid did.

 

“You’ve got until three!” Harry shouted; a great stream of bubbles burst from him, but he held up three fingers to make sure they got the message. “One...” (he put down a finger) “two…” (he put down a second one)—

 

They scattered. Harry darted forward and began to hack at the ropes binding the small girl to the statue, and at last she was free.

 

He seized the little girl around the waist, grabbed the neck of Luna’s robes, and kicked off from the bottom.

 

‘For the love of Merlin, tuck the little girl under your arm! If you keep one arm free, you at least won’t drown! You’re running out of time!’ Shiloe screeched, aware that Harry didn’t really know how to swim strongly enough to get back up with his hands full.

 

Harry shifted the blond girl and began swimming again, using his freed hand and both feet to get to the surface as quickly as he could.

 

After what seemed like hours, but could only have been a matter of minutes, he saw light appearing above him, and just in time, as his neck began to burn again; the gills were disappearing.

 

He called up every last bit of strength he had and broke through the surface, gasping for air as he crowd cheered madly.

 

‘Of course, he’d speak the one language I can’t, when it’s proven I needed to know it.’ Shiloe commented wryly, and Harry looked over to see Dumbledore speaking mermish to the chief merperson.

 

Harry laughed nearly hysterically as Poppy hurried over and bustled him and Luna, who had just woken up, out of the water, wrapping them in thick blankets and forcing a pepper-up potion down Harry’s throat.

 

Luna smiled at Harry. “I knew you’d rescue me. But… Why did you bring her?” She asked, looking pointedly at the little girl. “You didn’t need to. Dumbledore wouldn’t have let her die down there, silly.”

 

Harry flushed. “How was I supposed to know that?!” He asked.

 

Luna giggled. “Harry, you’re so cute!” She said, kissing him on the cheek for emphasis.

 

Finally Dumbledore straightened up, turned to his fellow judges, and said, “A conference before we give the marks, I think.”

 

Fleur hurried over to Harry and grabbed him into a hug, leaving Luna staring at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

 

“You saved ‘er!” She was saying, “My little sister, Gabrielle, you _saved_ ‘er. Even though she was not your ‘ostage! Thank you!”

 

Harry blushed. “Um, yeah. You’re welcome.” He said, patting her back awkwardly.

 

Luna cleared her throat with a small smile as Fleur released Harry.

 

Just then, Ludo Bagman’s magically magnified voice boomed out beside them, making them all jump, and causing the crowd in the stands to go very quiet.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows…

 

“Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the

Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points.”

 

Applause from the stands.

 

“I deserved zero,” said Fleur throatily, shaking her magnificent head.

 

“Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour.” Enormous cheers from the Hufflepuffs in the crowd; Harry saw Cho give Cedric a glowing look.

 

“We therefore award him forty-seven points.”

 

Harry’s heart sank. If Cedric had been outside the time limit, he most certainly had been.

 

“Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points.”

 

Karkaroff clapped particularly hard, looking very superior.

 

“Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect,” Bagman continued.

“He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own.”

 

Luna and Hermione both gave Harry half-exasperated, half-commiserating looks, though Luna was smiling faintly, still.

 

“Most of the judges,” and here, Bagman gave Karkaroff a very nasty look, “feel that this shows moral fibre and merits full marks. However… Mr. Potter’s score is forty-five points.”

 

Harry’s stomach leapt—he was now tying for first place with Cedric.

 

“Oh, good, Harry!” Luna said excitedly. “Almost full marks!”

 

Harry just sighed and shook his head. “I can’t believe it.”

 


	57. Tuney and Dursley

‘You were almost no help at all!’ Harry thought to Shiloe in frustration.

 

Shiloe sighed, which Harry heard loud and clear. ‘I’m sorry. I tried, but it would seem I don’t speak Mermish or anything else useful underwater. Your Parseltongue helped, though.’ He pointed out.

 

“That’s beside the point!” Harry burst out.

 

Hermione looked up from her essay. “What’s beside the point, Harry?”

 

Luna smiled, glancing up from the braid she was putting in her own hair. “He’s talking to Shiloe. Tell him I say ‘hi.’” She requested.

 

‘Tell her I hate it when she does that.’ Shiloe replied in a long-suffering tone.

 

“He says ‘hi, back.’” Harry lied.

 

Luna beamed at him. “You’re so sweet, Harry.” She told him happily, patting him on the cheek before she went back to her braiding.

 

Harry groaned. “He was supposed to help me, he promised, but once we got down there, he was pretty much useless.” He explained to Hermione, who nodded.

 

“I can see how you’d feel let down. Did he have any abilities that could have helped that he didn’t use for any reason?” She asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “No. He found out during the task that he couldn’t speak Mermish, which we had hoped he’d be able to. But he didn’t hold anything back.”

 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Then it sounds like he didn’t do anything wrong. Maybe you should forgive him for not knowing his limits. It’s excusable, after all. He’s only human. Well, kind of.” She frowned as she pondered the truth of her statement. “I think.” She finished.

 

Harry sighed. “I guess you’re right.”

 

*****

 

“I’m never going to get it.” Harry decided, laying his head down on the parchment in front of him.

 

Rowena sighed. “Flip it over, read through it, and try again.” She demanded.

 

Harry groaned. “No.”

 

“ _No_?” Rowena’s voice was icy.

 

“Perhaps he needs some help with the basics. I can teach him some of the theory of the ingredients he’ll be using.” Helga offered, stepping through the door.

 

Harry raised his head, staring at her. “You really think _that’ll_ help? I doubt it.”

 

Helga shrugged. “Perhaps, perhaps not. But you’ve been trying to learn this for… _How_ long?”

 

“Too long. I’m starting to think perhaps he’s right, and he’ll just have to live with never being an Animagus.” Rowena replied dryly.

 

Helga smiled. “Then let me _try_. Give us a week, and we will see if he is any closer to being able to remember all the steps.”

 

“Fine.” Rowena waved a negligent hand. “Have fun with him, then. He’s got no head for potions thus far. Good luck. Good luck to you, too, Harry.”

 

Harry sighed, getting up. “Right. I’ll try to learn something.”

 

*****

 

Harry looked up from his essay on protective runes and their possible applications in making protective amulets at the imperious knock on his door. “Um, Salazar?” He asked, looking to the man’s portrait. He disappeared and reappeared a moment later.

 

“Dumbledore, an Auror, and two house-elves are at the door.” He answered Harry’s silent question.

 

Harry nodded and got up to open the door.

 

“Hello.” He said to Kingsley, who shook his hand.

 

“Potter, I brought Vernon and Petunia.” He said. “Their memories have been removed, and I would have had them here sooner, but after they were transformed, _this_ one,” he kicked Vernon, making him squeak, “had to be put on a strict diet before he was ready for service. They’ve got the same magic all house-elves have. And I have to say, I’m sorry for what you went through.” He shook his head. “They’re all yours now. Do with them as you will. The female can still bear young for a few years, if you want to breed them for more elves.” He finished.

 

Harry blushed at the topic. “Er, okay. What happened to Dudley?” He asked.

 

Kingsley sighed. “He was still underage, so we wiped his memories and put him with a much nicer family that will teach him better ways. Here are your memories back.” He held out a vial of silvery liquid.

 

Harry took it.

 

“I’ll leave you now to get used to your new _servants_.” Kingsley said with a vicious smile.

 

Harry nodded. “Sure. Bye.” He shut the door and looked down at the diminutive creatures.

 

“You is Master Harry?” Petunia asked.

 

“Er, yes. Can I change your names, or is that not allowed?” He asked.

 

“You can change our names, Master!” Petunia answered eagerly.

 

Harry smiled. “Alright, then. You’ll be Tuney, and you’ll be Dursley.” He said to Vernon, getting a slight thrill at the fact that Vernon would be getting the same last-name treatment Harry had always given him in his head from everyone he met now. “Tuney, you’ll be serving me from now on, and you can start by cleaning my room and making yourself known to all the people in the rooms off these ones. You’ll be serving all of them, as well.” He turned to Dursley. “You come with me.” He walked into the Saferoom. “Lucius?”

 

Lucius looked up from the letter he was writing. “Yes, Harry?”

 

Harry gestured to Dursley. “This house-elf used to be my uncle, one of the ones that helped create Shiloe.”

 

Lucius’ eyes glittered ominously, sending a thrill of fear down Harry’s spine. “ _Really_?” He drawled, standing up and surveying the creature.

 

Harry cleared his throat. “I know you’re not exactly the _nicest_ person to house-elves, and honestly, Dursley here kind of _deserves_ that kind of treatment. Do you want him?”

 

Lucius smirked at the house-elf. “Yes, I _would_ like to teach him a thing or two about how to treat a magical person. Thank you.” He answered.

 

Harry shrugged. “No problem. If you need something he can’t help you with, just send him to me or punish him yourself, I don’t care which.”

 

“I _will_.” Lucius promised silkily. “Ellie!” Another house-elf popped into the room.

 

“Yes, Master?” She asked.

 

Lucius smirked. “I need you to take Dursley and tune him to the wards of my properties, please. Then bring him back here to me.”

 

Harry smiled and left.

 

*****

 

“Why add bicorn horn, though?” Harry asked, tapping his quill against his lips. “You didn’t explain that one.”

 

Helga smiled. “Well, no one _alive_ remembers the reason.” She answered.

 

“You’re not alive, per se.” Harry retorted.

 

“And I _do_ know why.” Helga confirmed, smile widening at the fact that Harry had caught the omission in her wording. “It’s in case someone _has_ more than one form. Like you. There are always the exceptions to the rule. Though they are _rare_ , in this case. But it has happened in the past, and it still holds true for Shiloe and their Hosts, as well as most Magi, and a few others, which I can’t recall right now. Special cases, all.” She pointed out.

 

Harry nodded, looking thoughtful. “So, you’d stir clockwise after that, to activate it.”

 

Helga nodded. “Yes. What’s next?”

 

Harry checked the paper of instructions. “Flobberworm Mucus comes up again, then Dragon’s Blood.”

 

“That’s a tricky one.”

 

Harry looked up in confusion. “It says after that, you stir anti-clockwise. Why?”

 

Helga nodded. “You do. It’s added to heal any wounds caused by the transformation.”

 

“Then why anti-clockwise, if you _are_ trying to activate it?”

 

“Because you don’t want to heal so well that you’re _trapped_ in that form, just enough that you don’t do yourself any damage. Stirring anti-clockwise allows the Dragon’s Blood to _settle_ , which allows it to heal minor injuries, but not well enough to set the heal in place as it does in healing potions. Usually, Dragon’s Blood is reserved for healing potions. If it’s in a non-healing potion, it’s almost always stirred anti-clockwise. Of course, there _are_ exceptions, but not this time.” She finished.

 

“Ohh.” Harry said, thoughtfully.

 

“Next ingredient?”

 

*****

 

“How are you faring with Aquila?” Shiloe asked, twining his legs around Lucius’ left leg, his upper half draped over the man in contented satiation.

 

Lucius chuckled, his arm wrapping tighter around Shiloe’s waist. “Very well, my pet. She is doing fine, as am I. Why do you ask?”

 

Shiloe raised himself onto an elbow, tracing idle patterns on Lucius’ chest. “I just wondered. You know, one day I hope to be in your position. I only hope Harry will not mind.”

 

“I don’t know how he will feel, but I can tell you that being pregnant is not the worst experience in my life. In fact, I am quite enjoying myself.”

 

There was the sound of a throat clearing from the doorway. Shiloe turned his head and smiled at the new arrival. “Master! What brings you here?” He asked.

 

Severus stepped in and held up a potions vial. “I was just coming to bring Lucius his potion.”

 

Lucius sat up. “Come in, Severus. You may join us, if you like. Shiloe looks rather fetching in your collar, doesn’t he?” He asked with a grin.

 

Severus let his eyes trail over Shiloe’s naked form, lingering on the collar he wore. “He does.” He walked over and handed the potion to Lucius. “However, I have little time to spare. What were you doing, besides the obvious?”

 

Shiloe smirked. “Talking about Aquila. And about my future plans to become pregnant myself someday. Provided Harry can live with it.”

 

Lucius downed the potion, then grimaced. “I do believe it tastes fouler than usual, Severus. You’ve outdone yourself.”

 

Severus smirked. “Your _delicate_ condition requires that I adjust the recipe accordingly.” He replied.

 

Lucius sighed, handing the vial back.

 

“What _was_ that, anyway, Sir?” Shiloe asked Lucius.

 

“That was a restorative potion, to help keep my bone degeneration from progressing as quickly. Severus has been brewing one for me every month ever since I discovered that the damage was beginning to show. It slows the progression, but it cannot _stop_ it.” Lucius said softly.

 

Shiloe bit his lip in thought. “Sir, would… _Might_ Ron Weasley be able to reverse the curse?” He asked tentatively.

 

Lucius smiled. “I would that he _could_ , my pet. Sadly, he can only reverse it for _Draco_. He is not of my generation. Only _Arthur_ Weasley can reverse the damage upon _my_ person, and I do not believe he will do so.”

 

“If you hadn’t tried to get him fired so many times, he’d most likely be more willing.” Shiloe pointed out.

 

Lucius smirked. “We all have our ways of dealing with adversity.” He said, not making any apologies.

 

“Clearly, _yours_ could use some work.” Severus drawled.

 

Shiloe sighed. “If I could get Arthur Weasley to agree to lift the curse, do you think you could be civil with him long enough for him to do so? Possibly for as long as you two are alive? Would you agree to end the feud?”

 

Lucius regarded Shiloe for a long moment, then nodded. “I can promise that. If you can, try to ask for this before I have Aquila, so that any male children _she_ has can be spared the curse, as well. I’m fairly certain Molly Weasley doesn’t plan to have any more children, so this may be her only hope, unless one of the elder boys procreates soon.”

 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Shiloe promised.

 

*****

 

Harry sat back, staring at his completed potion in satisfied relief. “I _did_ it!” He breathed.

 

Rowena snorted. “Took you long enough. Good work. Now you have to drink it. Is there anyone you want around to see your forms? It will show you three of them, then you only have to wait until you have enough magical strength at your disposal to cast the spell.”

 

“Enough magical strength? But Shiloe already _did_ it.” He pointed out. “Doesn’t that mean _I_ should be able to, too?”

 

Rowena shook her head. “No. Shiloe has access to the full potential of your magic, which you still do not have access to yet. Usually, only seventh-years can use enough of their magic to cast the spell successfully. You may still have to work on getting more of your magic unblocked. Some of the blocks won’t fall until your seventeenth birthday, though, so you may have to wait that long to attempt the transformation. _Successfully_ , at least.”

 

Harry frowned. “How will we know when I have enough magic?” He asked.

 

Rowena shrugged. “We can try the spell several times until it takes, of course. Though that could lead to semi-transformed states, which could be potentially embarrassing. You’d be stuck in the state you end with for a few hours before you would be forced back into your own body, and the snap-back from a semi-transformed state is rather painful. But it is one possibility.”

 

“Or?” Harry asked, grimacing.

 

“Or, we could simply wait a few years.” Rowena shrugged.

 

Harry sighed. “Well, let’s see what my forms are. Maybe I could survive a half-transformation.” He said, pouring a dose of his potion into a cup and vanishing the rest.

 

“Keep in mind,” Rowena warned, “That you will not be able to determine what animal your first transformation is. You can to an _extent_ , but it doesn’t always turn out the way you want it to. Your body may resonate more closely with a different form at the time than the one you choose.”

 

Harry nodded and drank the potion. He began to glow, watching in shocked awe as the glow drew itself out of his body and moved into the open space between Rowena and Harry.

 

It shifted into a bright green butterfly with black lightning-bolt marks on each wing, and Harry groaned. “My scar even shows up in that form. Great.”

 

Rowena chuckled. “That’s rather distinctive. I’d suggest getting that form registered, if you decide to go that route.”

 

The form shifted into a wolf, and Harry grinned. “Awesome.” He said happily.

 

Rowena nodded. “You’re a natural-born leader, it suits you.”

 

The form shifted one more time, and Harry frowned. “A monkey?” He asked, sounding slightly put-out.

 

“It signifies intelligence and potential. Potential that you are currently on your way to living up to. It’s a good form.” Rowena said.

 

The glow faded. Harry sighed. “And that’s all I can do, for now?”

 

Rowena patted his shoulder. “It’s enough. You’re still young. There’s no reason to push for more just yet. Wait a while, study the first form you want to try, or whichever one comes easiest to you in meditation, and give it some time. With all the training we plan to give you, some of your blocks should be removed sooner rather than later.” She told him. “You did very well.”

 

*****

 

‘You should get Draco to help you.’

 

Harry blinked down at his Charms essay, then shook his head. “Why would I want _Malfoy’s_ help?” He muttered, continuing to write.

 

‘You’re a creative learner, so is he.’ Shiloe reasoned. ‘Maybe he’d be more helpful to you than I have been so far. You don’t respond well to the way I learn. Maybe he has a way that would work better.’

 

“You’re mental.” Harry decided, setting his quill down harshly. “I’m _not_ going to ask _him_ for help!”

 

‘If you don’t finish your essay in the next two hours, I’m taking the decision out of your hands.’ Shiloe warned.

 

Harry picked the quill back up and began writing again.

 

*****

 

“And so, here we are.” Harry finished. “He says we’re to either learn to work together or just talk, but I’m stuck with you for at least an hour.”

 

Draco nodded. “Well, I already finished all my work, so why don’t we just talk?” He asked. “What would you like to talk about?”

 

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. Got any suggestions?”

 

“Well…” Draco fidgeted.

 

“What?” Harry asked curiously.

 

Draco sighed. “I hate to admit it, but it feels a bit unfair to me that I know some of what you’ve been through, having a Shiloe, and all, and I never shared any of my childhood with you _or_ Shiloe. I could tell you a bit about my life before Hogwarts. Would that satisfy Shiloe?”

 

Harry got an affirmative answer and nodded. “He says ‘yes.’”

 

Draco nodded and cleared his throat. “So, Father has always been closer to me than Mother was, I suppose it’s because I’m his heir and all, and to be honest, I don’t mind that, really. I used to follow Mother around a lot when I was younger, but she’d always be too busy fussing over her clothes and hair and make-up to spare much time for me. Father was always willing to talk to me. I remember when I was little, after Mother told me to leave her alone, I’d command the house-elves to take me to Father and we’d sit in his study while he worked. He’d explain exactly what he was doing to me, as if I was an adult, but in terms I could understand. I felt _so_ important!” Draco laughed, and Harry had to smile. “Anyway, he always had time for me, so I grew closer to him. When I was six, he got me my first broom, though I had to promise not to ride on it without him around. He’d fly around under me, ready to catch me if I fell. Mother watched us flying one time when I actually _did_ fall. Father caught me, but, Merlin, was she ever _furious_!”

 

Harry was engrossed in the story. “What did she do?” He asked.

 

Draco smirked. “She told Father: ‘If he dies, you’ll only have yourself to blame, and I’ll not have another child any time soon.’ Father just told her to get lost and let us have our fun, we weren’t hurting her, after all. She got so red in the face and stormed out. I think that was the first time she actually spent a week in France without me and Father. When she came back, she had a bunch of new clothes. Father didn’t care, he and I had rather enjoyed the time without her. He taught me to play Quidditch that week, and also spent some time teaching me to brew some basic potions bases.”

 

Harry gaped at Draco. “At _six_?! Is your Father _mad_?! What if you made a mistake?”

 

“Oh, it was nothing dangerous.” Draco explained, waving a negligent hand. “And besides, he supervised me. He’d sit nearby, watching me work with the ingredients he had prepared and measured, then laid out in order. He’d tell me exactly what to do; All I had to do was follow his directions. I think that’s why I’m so good at potions, you know: I got started early.”

 

“Oh.” Harry settled back down. “Did your Mother approve of that?”

 

Draco smiled secretively. “Well, to be honest, I don’t exactly _know_ , as we never _told_ her.” He answered silkily.

 


	58. Truth or Dare

Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry from across the duelling platform in Godric’s rooms. “So, what spells do you think will benefit you most right now?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Got any idea what’s coming up in the Third Task?”

 

Severus just glared at him.

 

“I don’t know, then. What would you be willing to teach me?” Harry asked. “I’m willing to try anything you think might help me.”

 

“Well, I do know that you’ll likely face an array of challenges. Shall we start with defensive magics and move on from there?” Severus suggested.

 

Godric and Salazar walked through the door.

 

“Don’t get started without us!” Godric chastised. “We probably know spells that haven’t been used in _centuries_!”

 

Harry grinned. “Do you think you two can keep your hands off each other long enough to teach me something useful?”

 

“We did last time.” Salazar pointed out.

 

“Only just.” Harry returned with an eyeroll.

 

“I assume you are already proficient in at least the body-bind and expelliarmus, correct?” Severus drawled boredly.

 

Harry nodded. “Yes.”

 

“I can test you with a duel, if you are agreeable. It will show me the extent of your skills and may also let me know which areas you are currently weakest in.” Severus proposed.

 

“Okay.” Harry said with a shrug.

 

“Very well. In a formal duel, the two wizards first bow to each other.” He bowed to Harry, who bowed back, then he smirked. “Although when fighting against Death Eaters and the Dark Lord, I don’t expect the bow to occur, as there will likely be no warning for you. But for us, we will hold to the tradition. Wands at the ready.”

 

Harry watched as Severus easily slid into his pose. He mirrored it.

 

Severus rolled his eyes. “And we will apparently be having a discussion of formal duelling ‘ready’ positions later,” He murmured, “as well as the significance of each of them. For now, it will suffice. We will begin at the count of ‘one.’ Three, two, one.” He fired a purple curse nonverbally.

 

Harry responded with a quick ‘Protego.’

 

Severus nodded. “That will not work against every spell, Potter. Keep that in mind.” He said, then followed with, “Confringo!”

 

Harry dodged and shot a jelly-legs at him, which he easily deflected.

 

Godric and Salazar were watching in interest, pressed against the wall to be out of the way.

 

Harry gritted his teeth, then with a wicked grin, shouted, “Rictusempra!”

 

He didn’t hear Snape utter a thing, but he saw, seconds too late, the stunner heading his way.

 

*****

 

“Slightly less pitiful than last time, Mr. Potter.” Severus said, leaning against the wall as Harry cast a quick spell to fix his nose, which the blasting curse that had connected with his face had broken.

 

“Sorry, Sir. I think I got a bit carried away.” Harry said sheepishly.

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Nonsense, don’t apologize. If I had been unable to teach you anything at all I would have been most displeased. That you caught me off-guard, no matter the means, is quite the accomplishment. I may not look or sound it, but I _am_ glad you’ve shown _some_ promise.”

 

Harry smiled. “Is that your version of a compliment?” He asked excitedly.

 

“ _Hardly_.” Severus sneered. “It is an observation that simply means teaching you may not be an exercise in futility.” He raised an eyebrow at Harry. “Which, I confess, was my first assumption.”

 

Harry beamed. “It practically _is_ a compliment, then!” He danced around in glee. “I, Harry Potter, got a compliment from Severus Snape!”

 

Severus sighed in disgust, standing and brushing dust from his robes. “Yes, well, don’t get used to it.” He muttered, watching the boy with disdain.

 

*****

 

Harry looked around at the Pack, minus Poppy, Charlie, Viktor and, of course, Molly Weasley, and grinned. “So, what do we want to do tonight?” He asked.

 

Cedric grinned. “Well, how about we play a game?”

 

“Truth or dare?” Draco asked with a devious smirk.

 

Severus sneered. “I have no desire to revisit my teenage years.” He drawled.

 

Sirius snorted. “I’m all for it.” He stated, smiling widely.

 

“We know _you_ are, Black.” Lucius said as Remus chuckled and nodded.

 

Hermione shrugged. “I suppose we could play that. Anyone not want to? Besides Professor Snape?”

 

“Severus, while we’re here. No getting all stuffy. Or we’ll _all_ use the nickname you hate so much, _Sev_.” Harry warned, emphasizing the last word.

 

Severus growled, but remained silent.

 

“I’m willing.” Blaise said.

 

Cedric was nodding as well.

 

Harry nodded decisively. “Then we’re decided; truth or dare it is.”

 

“Who goes first?” Hermione asked, looking around.

 

“I will.” Draco volunteered. “Harry: Truth or dare?” He challenged.

 

Harry sighed. “Dare, I guess.” He said, shrugging.

 

Draco smirked. “Hmm… I dare you to… Kiss Severus.”

 

Harry’s stomach dropped. “What?” He whispered, gaping at Draco, before his face flamed. “ _No_!”

 

“No, Draco, I refuse to be included in this way.” Severus told him.

 

Draco sneered. “You can’t _refuse_. That’s the dare. I’m not breaking any rules.”

 

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “There are _school rules_ against such a thing!” He snapped.

 

Lucius snorted delicately. “Surely you’re not going to let _that_ stop you, Severus. It never did _before_. And that _is_ the dare. It’s a valid one.” He responded calmly, his eyes a shade darker than normal as he glanced between the teen and his lover.

 

“Lucius, surely you cannot be _condoning_ this behaviour!” Severus paled at the possibility.

 

Draco hummed, then smirked again. “Okay, I’ll make it a bit easier for you, Potter. You can choose to either kiss Severus, or…” He raised an eyebrow, “My father.”

 

Harry’s jaw dropped and he stared first at one man, then the other.

 

Lucius shrugged at him, as if to say ‘well, what are you waiting for? Choose.’

 

Harry gulped.

 

Hermione cleared her throat. “It’s just a dare, Harry. We’re not going to think any less of you. Things like this happen in this game, it’s all part of it. Just think, with a start like this, how will _I_ have to prove my courage? There aren’t many girls here, after all.” She reminded him.

 

Harry grimaced. “Yes, well, why couldn’t I be dared to kiss a _girl_ , rather than a grown _man_? Moreover, either way I’m kissing a Death Eater!”

 

“ _Former_ Death Eater, thank you.” Lucius reminded him.

 

“And a _spy_ , if you’ll remember.” Severus added acerbically.

 

Harry sighed, hanging his head as he considered his options. Finally, he raised it. “Fine.” He got up and walked over to Lucius.

 

“A _real_ kiss, mind you.” Draco warned. “With tongue.”

 

Harry shivered as Lucius raised his head. “I promise not to bite, Mr. Potter. I’ll be gentle with you, never fear.”

 

Harry’s eyes flashed. “I’m not _afraid_.” He said resolutely, and brought his mouth down firmly on Lucius’.

 

Lucius let the teen lead, surprised when the Gryffindor’s tongue quested out to slide along his lower lip. He allowed it entry into his mouth, and found that the taste, while similar to Shiloe’s, was, in fact, different.

 

Harry let his tongue sweep twice through Lucius’ mouth, enough to prove that tongues had been involved indeed, then withdrew and wiped his mouth, before sitting down, thoroughly red in the face. He glared at Draco. “You are a dirty, conniving prat.” He told the grinning blond.

 

Draco snickered.

 

Harry turned away from him. “Sirius, truth or dare?” He nearly spat, still a bit miffed.

 

Sirius grinned. “After that, I think I’ll go with truth.” He said with a grin.

 

Harry scowled. ‘Not fair.’ He thought angrily, then grinned. “What’s the kinkiest thing you’ve ever done?” He asked.

 

Sirius gaped at him, before grinning. “ _Good_ question.” He thought for a moment, and then nodded. “Bestiality. I’ve had sex as Padfoot.”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “More _detail_ , please?”

 

Sirius flushed a bit and chuckled as Remus flushed. “Well, er, Remus was curious, and we were only fifteen, so…” He shrugged. “I fucked him. He found out what it was like, and I got to scratch an itch. A mutually beneficial arrangement, I believe.”

 

Remus sighed. “I can’t believe you just said that.” He muttered, shaking his head.

 

“Rules of the game, my man!” Sirius crowed. “Hmm, _Hermione_.” He seemed to roll the name around on his tongue as he said it with relish.

 

Hermione looked up from her spot on the floor and sighed. “Dare.” She decided.

 

Sirius looked around, considering his options carefully. “Hmm, yes. Kiss Ron, why don’t you?”

 

Hermione’s eyes met Ron’s and they both flushed.

 

“Well, alright.” She said, shooting a look at Harry. “I know how to take a dare like a _real_ Gryffindor.” She said, before moving to sit next to Ron. She grabbed his face in hers and planted her mouth over his, kissing him deeply.

 

Harry sighed. “Yes, but you’re at least kissing the opposite gender!” He snapped.

 

Hermione raised her head and smiled at Ron’s dopey grin. “There.” She said happily. “Now, Draco.”

 

Draco smirked at her. “Oh, give me a dare, then.” He chose, waving a careless hand.

 

Hermione smirked back at him. “Strip down to your underwear and stay that way for the rest of the game.”

 

Draco’s smirk widened. “I’m afraid I can’t comply, Granger. I’m not wearing any.”

 

“Well, then, um… Take off everything except your trousers.” She improvised.

 

Draco sighed, standing. “Boring.” He said, taking off his shoes, socks, robe and shirt and setting them aside, sitting back down in his trousers. “Longbottom? Truth or dare?” He asked.

 

Neville flushed. “Um, truth.” He said softly.

 

“Who here are you the most attracted to?” Draco asked.

 

“Harry.” Neville said, flushing.

 

Draco sighed. “Of course, an ever-faithful member of the Harry Potter Fan Club.”

 

“Shut up, Draco.” Harry said, without any real venom.

 

“But of course, Scarhead.” Draco replied.

 

Neville took a deep breath, looking around. “Um, Luna.”

 

Luna looked at him in mild surprise. “Oh, dare, I suppose.” She replied airily.

 

“Kiss anyone here _besides_ Harry.” He said. 

 

Luna got up and walked over to Hermione. “May I?” She asked the other girl.

 

Hermione flushed. “Oh! I—Well, sure.” She accepted.

 

Luna leaned down and kissed her, gently coaxing her lips open and kissing Hermione like she kissed Harry.

 

Harry watched, swallowing as his trousers suddenly became too tight.

 

Finally, Luna broke the kiss and nodded to Hermione. “Thank you.” She said, walking back over to take her spot next to Harry’s side again. “Ginny, truth or dare?” She asked.

 

Ginny made a face. “Since there seems to be an awful lot of _kissing_ going on, I think I’ll go with truth.” She decided.

 

“Who here would you most _like_ to kiss?” Luna asked.

 

Ginny flushed and looked to be resisting the magic of the game, but eventually, she failed, and answered, “Draco.”

 

“Dream on, Weaslette.” Draco sneered.

 

“I can’t help it that he’s hot!” Ginny defended at Ron’s open-mouthed stare.

 

“It’s true, he really is.” Hermione agreed.

 

“ _Hermione_!” Ron shouted in alarm.

 

Draco smirked, leaning back against the back of the couch he was on, arms crossed over his chest. “Well, when it’s true, it’s true.” He drawled.

 

Ginny sighed. “Okay, it’s my turn to pick now, can we all focus on the game?!” She snapped, face as red as her hair. “Cedric?”

 

Cedric blinked, looking up. “Yeah? Um, dare, I suppose.”

 

Ginny smirked. “Verify that Draco really isn’t wearing underwear. With _both hands_.”

 

Cedric sighed and got up, motioning for Draco to stand as well.

 

Draco stood, sighing.

 

Cedric stuck one hand down the front of Draco’s trousers and one down the back, grabbing both his ass and cock simultaneously.

 

Draco bit back a groan at having his cock grabbed, closing his eyes.

 

Cedric released him and grinned at the tell-tale bulge now showing. “He’s definitely not wearing anything under there.” He verified.

 

Draco sighed, sitting back down as Cedric walked back to his seat.

 

“So, erm, Professor Lupin—“

 

“Remus, please. I’m no longer your Professor, after all.”

 

“Remus, then.” Cedric corrected himself. “Truth or dare?”

 

Remus sighed. “I _am_ a Gryffindor. Dare.”

 

“Why don’t _you_ kiss Severus, then? _You’re_ not his student.” He dared.

 

Severus growled as Remus stood.

 

“It _is_ the dare, Severus. And I’m not about to back down now. Why would I, when I never have before?” Remus asked calmly, walking to stand in front of the man’s chair.

 

Severus stood. “I suppose you want tongue, Mr. Diggory?” He snapped.

 

Cedric grinned. “If you would, yes.”

 

Remus slid a hand into Severus’ hair, noting that it was soft as silk, not greasy at all, really. He gently kissed the man, feeling his lips part just enough to admit his tongue.

 

He delved into that mouth, mapping out the contours and letting himself enjoy the kiss. After a satisfying minute, he raised his head. “Thank you, Severus.” He said with a small bow, returning to his chair.

 

Severus sat down, looking dourer than ever.

 

Remus hummed thoughtfully, then a slow grin spread over his face. “Lucius?” He challenged.

 

Lucius shrugged. “I think I’ll pick truth, having already been included in a dare tonight.”

 

“There were rumours, so I have to know: What’s the kinkiest thing _you’ve_ ever done, with whom, and give us details.” Remus requested.

 

Lucius sighed, thinking. “Well, I _have_ engaged in knifeplay before.”

 

Draco’s eyes popped open wide and he stared at his father incredulously.

 

“It was with Severus. I was the one wielding the blade, and I believe the only goal there was catharsis, rather than anything erotic, but it is still a valid kink.” He finished. “Severus, your turn.”

 

“Dare.” Severus growled.

 

“Well, then, strip down to your underwear.” Lucius commanded with a smirk.

 

“Dammit, Lucius, I can’t _believe_ you would do this to me!” He growled, complying angrily. He pulled off his shoes and socks, then his trousers, before also removing his robes and shirt and sitting back down, arms crossed over his chest and scowling. “Mr. Zabini, what is your poison?”

 

Blaise blinked. “Um, truth.” He answered.

 

“Out of all the people here, who do you feel the most comfortable around, and why?” Severus asked.

 

Blaise looked relieved. “Draco. We’ve been friends ever since we were kids.” He answered easily.

 


	59. Prenatal Check-Up

Harry’s wand began beeping, and he waved it to shut it up. “And that’s the end of this game; Curfew in ten minutes.”

 

Four doors appeared on the wall, each leading to the corridors outside a common room so that no one would be late getting back.

 

Luna blinked at Harry. “Can I stay here tonight?” She asked.

 

Harry flushed. “Well, Shiloe already told me he wants to come Out tomorrow morning to be there for Lucius’ check-up with Poppy. I don’t know how he’d feel about sharing the bed with you.” He explained.

 

“So _ask_ , silly!” Luna said, rolling her eyes.

 

“Right.” Harry was about to ask, when he heard Shiloe respond with a sigh.

 

‘She can stay, but she’s not to intrude on the exam. That’s only between me, Luc and Poppy.’

 

Harry nodded. “You can stay, but he wants to go to the check-up alone.”

 

Luna hummed. “Don’t worry, I can leave in the morning.” She answered brightly.

 

“Alright. Tuney!” He called.

 

Tuney popped into the room. “Master called?”

 

“Just tell her what clothes you want from your room and she’ll go get them for you. I’m going to go get in my pyjamas and put my wand away. We’ll be sleeping in Salazar’s room tonight, so I’ll be back out in a minute or two.” He told Luna, kissing her cheek before heading into Helga’s room to change.

 

Lucius’ door was ajar, and the man opened it when he heard Harry in the room.

 

Harry flushed, having been caught unawares as he’d been removing his shirt. “Did you want something?” He asked.

 

Lucius’ eyes flickered down to his chest for a moment, and the man inclined his head. “If you don’t mind, I simply wanted to make sure there are no hard feelings between us after tonight’s entertainment. Are you okay?”

 

“Um, yeah.” Harry was sure he was blushing brightly now. “I’m fine. I didn’t _mind_ kissing you, really. I’m just… Not all that into blokes, is all.” He explained, pulling out his pyjamas and setting them on the bed.

 

Lucius nodded, satisfied. “Very well. I must say, you are, for your age, a rather good kisser. Miss Lovegood is a lucky girl to have your interest. I will leave you to get ready for bed, now. Good night, Mr. Potter.”

 

Harry blinked as Lucius shut the door behind him. “Right.” He muttered, pulling his trousers and pants off and slipping into his pyjamas quickly, then heading back out, leaving his wand on the bedside table, since he wouldn’t be awake in the morning to need it.

 

He walked back out where Luna was waiting with a small bundle of clothing. “I have my pyjamas and tomorrow’s clothes. Shall we?” She asked, indicating Salazar’s rooms.

 

Harry nodded and walked in, getting into the bed. “You already know where the bathroom is—“ He stopped as she began undressing and putting her pyjamas on right in front of him. “Or not.” He decided, grinning slightly at the straight-forward, so very _Luna_ , way she handled her nudity. No shame, no coyness, just comfort in her own body.

 

“Silly,” She chided him. “I don’t need to change in the bathroom. We’ve showered together, remember?”

 

Harry chuckled and nodded. “Right. How could I forget?” He asked.

 

Luna got into bed and cuddled up to him, her soft curves moulding to his chest as she coaxed him into spooning position, then sighed happily and relaxed into sleep.

 

Harry listened to her soft breaths for several moments before falling asleep as well, a small smile on his face.

 

*****

 

Shiloe’s eyes popped open as he realized that the movements at his front came from a very _feminine_ body stretching languidly against him. He eased backwards from his Host’s girlfriend and sighed. “Really, Miss Lovegood, _must_ you do that?” He asked in resignation, glaring down at his hard cock. “Morning is not a good time to be rubbing yourself against a male.” He informed her.

 

Luna simply rolled over and grinned sleepily at him. “Good morning!” She chirped, and kissed his cheek enthusiastically.

 

“Right. Morning.” Shiloe muttered, flushing dully.

 

Luna sat up, her hair mussed and eyes blinking a bit, then she yawned. “Okay, we need to shower.” She decided.

 

Shiloe stared at her in shock. “ _We_?!” He asked in horror.

 

Luna shrugged. “Yes. It’ll save on time, and we _do_ both need one, after all. I’ve showered with Harry already, and I know you’re not interested in me, so it’s fine.”

 

Shiloe glanced down at his prick again, then sighed, trying to will it soft. “Right. We. Shower. Fuck.” He groaned.

 

Luna laughed. “I know how guys are in the mornings, silly! It won’t bother me.”

 

“It bothers _me_.” Shiloe mumbled, getting out of bed and laying out his clothes for the day.

 

Luna laid hers out right beside his and walked into the bathroom, stripping as she went.

 

Shiloe cursed again, pulling off his pyjamas and following her, his cock disobeying his orders to soften.

 

Luna had the water on and was under it already as Shiloe walked in, so he just joined her with a sigh. “Yeah, I need to do something real quick, so can you just… Turn around, or something?” He asked, flushing.

 

Luna blinked at him. “Are you going to wank? Can I watch?” She asked interestedly. “I’ve never seen it before.”

 

Shiloe gaped at her. “Please, no. I can’t do that in front of you. Doing it with you in the shower _with_ me is bad enough, but needs must. _Please_ turn around and don’t watch?”

 

Luna huffed. “Oh, fine, then.” She turned around and began washing herself.

 

Shiloe quickly took his cock in hand and fisted himself, deciding to focus on Neville, who was in the Gryffindor showers at the moment, doing the same thing. He quickly brought himself off, then sighed as his cock finally softened. “Alright, I’m done.” He told Luna after rinsing the evidence away.

 

Luna turned back around, a flannel in her hand. “Can I wash your back?” She asked.

 

Shiloe sighed in defeat. Luna was the most _abnormal_ girl he’d ever met. “Fine.”

 

Luna washed him, humming as she did so.

 

He jerked when she grabbed his shampoo from in front of him. “Are you going to wash my hair, too?!”

 

“Of course.” She answered calmly. “It’ll feel nice, just relax.” She assured him. “You know,” She began, working the lather into his hair, “It’s strange to feel Harry’s hair and height under my hands, when you look taller and have longer hair.”

 

Shiloe blinked in shock. “You see… _Me_?!” He asked, almost turning around before he remembered that she currently had her sudsy hands in his hair.

 

“Of course. I know others see Harry, but I don’t. I’m a _clairvoyant_ , but I’m not _stupid_. I can just see the real you, that’s all.” She said conversationally.

 

“That’s… Interesting to note.” Shiloe told her as she pulled her hands out of his hair.

 

“Okay, rinse.” She told him, slapping his butt.

 

“Hey!” He shouted, whirling around to glare at her.

 

She was smiling brightly at him, lathering up her own shampoo and closing her eyes as she worked it into her hair.

 

Shiloe rinsed off, grumbling a bit.

 

*****

 

Shiloe finished pulling on his shirt as Luna walked out of the bathroom, towel-drying her hair, naked. “Clothes. Put them on. If I were Harry, I’d have killed me by now.” He groaned, covering his face.

 

Luna blinked at him. “Why? We didn’t do anything wrong. And I _liked_ showering with you. It was kind of like having an older brother, I imagine.”

 

Shiloe gaped at her, then thought for a second. “In a very sick family, that might actually be true.” He conceded. 

 

Luna finished dressing and smiled brightly at Shiloe. “Okay, I’m going to head to my common room now. Good-bye, Shiloe!”

 

“Bye.” Shiloe said, watching in confusion as she skipped over to the door that had appeared in the wall and disappeared through it. “She is such a _strange_ girl.” He muttered, heading to Lucius’ room. He walked in to find the man eating. “Good morning, Sir.” He said, walking over and giving him a kiss.

 

Lucius hummed into the kiss, fisting a hand in Shiloe’s hair and giving it a sharp tug. “Mm, _wonderful_ morning, pet. Sit.” He pointed to the floor next to his chair.

 

Shiloe sat, resting his head on Lucius’ thigh. The man continued to eat with one hand while the other carded through Shiloe’s hair soothingly.

 

When Lucius finished, he called Dursley.

 

“Master?” The elf squeaked, bowing low.

 

Shiloe sat up with a wicked smile. “Sir?” He asked silkily, fingering his wand. “Can I...?” He raised it, pointing it at Dursley. “Just a small Crucio? I never got to see them writhe under me, not even a little.”

 

Lucius waved his hand, carelessly. “A _small_ one. I still need it useable, after all.”

 

Shiloe grinned maliciously. He pointed Ducen at Dursley. “Crucio.” He sneered, watching with glee as the house-elf fell to the ground, squeaking in pain.

 

After a few moments, Shiloe lifted the spell.

 

“Get to your feet, Dursley!” Lucius snapped.

 

The house-elf stood, shaking a bit.

 

“Take these dishes back to the kitchens and stay there until I call for you.” Lucius said calmly.

 

Dursley did so, shooting fearful glances at the now-pacified Shiloe, who was calmly watching him, his head back on Lucius’ thigh.

 

As soon as Dursley disappeared, Shiloe felt Lucius tugging on his hair again. He followed the tugging, standing.

 

“Your power,” Lucius purred as he brought Shiloe’s face close to his, “Is _intoxicating_. I think I want to see your ire aroused enough for Dark Arts again.” He said, then kissed Shiloe breathless.

 

Shiloe grinned. “By the right circumstances, that can be arranged quite easily. Harry gave me a rule not to torment Tuney, but he forgot that stipulation with Dursley. That, or he doesn’t _care_ as much about him.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “My own little Slytherin, constantly looking for loopholes.”

 

There was a knock on the door, and Poppy walked in. “Sirius let me in.” She explained, walking over to where she kept Lucius’ chart and looking at the potions vials sitting beside it. “I see you’ve been taking the prenatal potions, good. And this is...?” She opened a vial and sniffed at it. “Standard nausea potion, safe.” She opened another one and sniffed at it. “What is _this_?” She turned to Lucius, an eyebrow raised.

 

Lucius flinched at the look. “It’s a bone-strengthening potion, modified for pregnancy.” He explained. “Severus made it, and he assures me it is safe.”

 

Poppy narrowed her eyes. “Why are you taking it?”

 

“For all my life, I have been living under the Ossum Tenuis curse. It has recently begun to measurably thin the bones in my ribs and legs. Arthur Weasley is the only living person who can lift the curse from me.” He said softly.

 

Poppy sighed. “You didn’t tell me, Mr. Malfoy. Why is that?” She asked, writing it down in his chart. “I’ll need to talk to Severus about the ingredients and any possible contraindications.” She muttered.

 

Lucius shifted uncomfortably. “It is not a topic I like to bring up, for obvious reasons.”

 

Poppy glared down at him. “I _need_ to know these things, or I will be less than useful when we get to the actual birth! This could cause complications if handled in the wrong manner! Now that I know, of course, we can avoid that, but if you hadn’t been forced to tell me, the results could have been dire! Is there anything _else_ you are keeping from me?”

 

Lucius sighed. “No. I am sorry for not telling you sooner.”

 

“You _will_ be.” She snapped, pulling out her wand. “I could have done this earlier and gotten it out of the way. Your child will not like it, and now that she has her own magic, she may make her displeasure known.” She waved her wand, and a burst of lime-green engulfed Lucius, who leaned back into the chair, clutching the armrests tightly, grimacing slightly in pain.

 

Suddenly, a purple bolt of energy erupted from Lucius’ lower abdomen and zapped Poppy’s wand hand.

 

She hissed, dropping her wand. “Well, your child is rather more powerful than I expected at her current stage.” She said matter-of-factly, and Shiloe beamed. “Anyway, you’re not too advanced, so there shouldn’t be any complications. You’re lucky. Would you like to see her and hear her heartbeat again?” She asked with a smile.

 

Lucius inclined his head. “Yes.” He got up and walked over to the bed, laying on it.

 

Poppy waved her wand over his abdomen saying, “Lorem Imago,” and a small image of their daughter appeared a foot above Lucius’ abdomen. Poppy cast another quick spell and they heard the quick beats her heart was making. Shiloe held Lucius’ hand tightly, a lump of emotion forming in his throat.

 

His daughter.

 

He leaned down and kissed Lucius deeply, then whispered “I love you, Sir. _So_ much,” into his ear.

 

Poppy smiled at them. “She’s progressing nicely, very good.” She said, making a few more notations in Lucius’ chart before she ended the two spells. “I’ll leave you two, and I’ll go have a chat with Severus about prescribing potions without consulting me first.” She said sternly, shooting a quick glare at Lucius, who winced at the force of it. “Have a good day, Gentlemen.” She said in a softer tone, before she left.

 

Lucius smiled up at Shiloe. “You probably need to Feed, and as much as I would love to help with that, I’m afraid I cannot at the moment. The prenatal potions upset my stomach, and I’ve already taken one today. Can you have someone else help you with that?” He asked.

 

Shiloe smiled, still holding his hand, and cleared his throat. “Of course, Sir. I love you. I’ll call Viktor.” He said, brushing a kiss against Lucius’ brow. “You should take a nap.”

 

“I think I will.” Lucius said, rolling onto his side and kicking his shoes off.

 


	60. Viktor's Passion

“And your daughter?” Viktor asked, sipping the scotch as he gazed at Shiloe curiously. “She is doing vell?”

 

Shiloe nodded, smiling widely. “Very, yes. I’m almost surprised that Lucius is doing as well as he is, but then again, he’s always had the best medical care money can buy, so it’s to be expected. He’s in almost perfect health, and our daughter is growing nicely.”

 

Viktor’s eyebrow rose. “ _Almost_ perfect? He is having a problem, then?” He asked astutely.

 

“Well, yes.” Shiloe sighed. “It’s a generational curse he’s under, and I’m not the person to tell you about it, but he’s doing fine, all things considered.”

 

“I am sorry. That is a hard thing to deal vith, especially for someone you care about to be affected so directly.” Viktor said softly.

 

Shiloe shrugged. “He’s dealing with it, and I am going to talk to the person that can lift it, as soon as I can get him here to do so. It will take a bit of doing, I believe, but there are plans in place already.”

 

Viktor nodded. “That is good. I am… Ah, ready. If you vant.” He said, blushing a bit.

 

“Really?” Shiloe smiled. “And you didn’t tell me sooner, why?” He asked in amusement.

 

“I did not vant to seem too eager. I have been villing for a veek or two, not very long. But I know you need to Feed, and I am ready if you vant to Feed that vay.” He finished.

 

Shiloe nodded. “You’re sure you’re ready? I can still take a blood Feeding, if you’d prefer. We don’t have to do it this way just yet.” He assured the older teen.

 

Viktor shook his head. “I am sure. I am ready for this.”

 

“Are you more a top, a bottom, or flexible? I, myself, am more than willing to take any role, depending on what you’d like.” Shiloe explained.

 

Viktor flushed. “I vould like to take the dominant position this time, but in the future, I believe I vill be villing to switch roles sometimes.” He explained.

 

Shiloe nodded. “Fair enough.” He set down his glass on the table between them and held out a hand to Viktor.

 

Viktor set his glass down as well, getting up and walking hand-in-hand with Shiloe over to Salazar’s bed.

 

Shiloe set Ducen down and began to unbutton his shirt.

 

Viktor stopped him. “No, let me.” He said, unbuttoning the shirt slowly, his eyes trailing over the lightly tanned skin as it was bared to his gaze. “Your Host is young.” He commented. “That is vhy I vas so slow to accept the physical part of this.”

 

Shiloe smiled, shrugging the shirt off. “No need. I heal him before he comes back Out. Um, for that reason, if no other, be careful to prepare me well, please.” He said with a small laugh.

 

“Of course.” Viktor said. “I am gentle vith my lovers. Most of the time.” He eased Shiloe back, kissing him deeply as he pressed him into the bed. He leaned back and removed his own shirt, throwing it to the floor, brushing Shiloe’s onto the floor as well.

 

Shiloe hummed in appreciation, eyeing all the lean muscles now visible. “I like the view.” He said as Viktor reached for the fasteners of his trousers.

 

Viktor looked up and grinned, then stood to remove his trousers.

 

Shiloe smirked as he saw that Viktor wasn’t wearing anything under his trousers. “Going commando?” He asked. “Is that special for me, or do you just not wear underwear in general?”

 

Viktor flushed. “I usually go bare under my clothes. Especially during Quidditch. It makes things easier.”

 

“I have to admit, I like it.” Shiloe said, wriggling his way out of his trousers. “Oh, look, me too!” He said with a laugh.

 

Viktor chuckled. “Vhy does that not surprise me?” He asked, laying down next to Shiloe and running a hand over his nipples, paying rapt attention to the way they quickly pebbled under his touch. “You are responsive. This is good.” He said, his deep voice even deeper with desire.

 

Shiloe groaned, covering his face with an arm. “You’re finally touching me, and you want to _talk_?!” He gasped as Viktor rolled on top of him in a fluid movement, grabbing the arm and pinning it next to his head on the bed.

 

“Perhaps now is not the time for vords, yes?” Viktor asked, then kissed Shiloe deeply.

 

Shiloe whimpered into the kiss, arching up under him.

 

Viktor finally let Shiloe breathe, only to bite down lightly on his neck.

 

“Merlin!” Shiloe gasped, throwing his head back and fisting one hand in the bedcovers. He moaned loudly when Viktor’s hand wrapped around his cock.

 

Viktor chuckled and slid down his body to take Shiloe’s cock into his mouth.

 

“Yes, suck me, fuck me, _anything_!” Shiloe pleaded, both hands clutching the covers desperately. He drew in a sharp breath as he felt a slick finger slide into him at the same moment as Viktor took him to the root and swallowed around him. “ _Shit_! Don’t do that again, or I’ll come!” He begged.

 

Viktor raised his head, grinning. “Vhat if that is exactly vhat I vant? Hmm?” He asked, adding another finger and running his tongue around the tip of Shiloe’s cock. “I believe you have more than one orgasm in you, after all.” He said, then deep-throated Shiloe again, swallowing twice in a row, and Shiloe couldn’t hold back anymore.

 

“ _Fuck_!” He shouted, hips shooting off the bed, trying not to choke Viktor, but unable to stop himself as he climaxed so hard he saw stars. “Holy shit!” He breathed, chuckling, as he felt a third finger slide easily into him.

 

Viktor licked up the last traces of his essence and smiled up at him. “Did you enjoy that?” He asked, the gleam in his eyes saying he already knew the answer.

 

Shiloe nodded. “You know I did.” He told the elder teen, pushing back against the fingers, eagerly.

 

Viktor chuckled. “Are you ready for round two?” He asked wickedly.

 

Shiloe took a deep breath as his cock began to rise again. “I think so.” He responded.

 

Viktor kissed the tip of Shiloe’s cock as it rose, then removed his fingers. “On your hands and knees.” He ordered.

 

Shiloe rolled over and got onto all fours, moaning at his forceful tone. He hissed in pleasure as Viktor’s cock slid into him, slowly. “Oh, Merlin, yes!”

 

Viktor grabbed a handful of his hair and used it to pull him up, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, pressing himself against Shiloe’s back. “Does it feel good?” He asked, thrusting in deep.

 

“Yes! _Gods_ , yes!” Shiloe responded, eyes closing as his head lolled back onto Viktor’s shoulder. “More! Fuck me!”

 

Viktor held Shiloe to him tightly as he rolled his hips, thrusting slow and deep. “Mm, you feel so good, wrapped tight around me.” He purred in Shiloe’s ear, making the teen shiver at the barely restrained possessiveness in his voice. “I vant to hold you down and pound into you. I vant it so much.” He was nearly growling now.

 

Shiloe gasped, then nodded. “Please.” He whispered. “Please, do it!”

 

Viktor _did_ growl at that, and he stopped moving, forcing Shiloe’s head to turn with a firm hand on his jaw. “You are sure that is the side of me you vant to see? This soon? It vill not frighten you?”

 

Shiloe smirked. “I have a Master, and a Sir. And now that you know, you’ll certainly notice the collar if you look around my neck. You won’t frighten me, Viktor.” He affirmed.

 

Viktor’s eyes flicked down to the collar and darkened, then he looked back into Shiloe’s eyes with a feral grin. “Then here ve go.” He said, before he pushed Shiloe facedown onto the bed, pinning him to the mattress with one hand between his shoulder blades, holding him down as he thrust into him with abandon.

 

Shiloe cried out in pleasure with each new thrust, every one seeming to reach deeper inside him than the last, somehow.

 

Viktor cursed at the sounds, and reached below Shiloe, determined not to come first. He’d bring Shiloe off with him, or die trying.

 

Luckily for Viktor, four quick strokes were all that was needed and Shiloe was coming hard, screaming his pleasure so loud the silencing charms almost didn’t hold.

 

Shiloe collapsed into the wet spot as Viktor’s release hit, grimacing and reaching out blindly for Ducen. He summoned his wand to him and cast a cleaning charm on the bed, sighing when the wet spot disappeared.

 

Viktor collapsed beside him, breathing heavily.

 

They looked into each other’s tiredly satiated faces for a moment, then grinned at each other.

 

“That was bloody amazing.” Shiloe said, panting a bit still.

 

Viktor nodded, reaching out to stroke Shiloe’s cheek. “ _You_ are amazing. Thank you. I cannot often let myself be that… Ardent vith my lovers. And you vere not afraid.”

 

Shiloe shook his head. “I really wasn’t. It was very hot.” He agreed.

 

“Yes. I am most curious, now, to know vhat you and your other anchors get up to vhen you are all together. As vell as vhat they all do vith Harry.” Viktor said, tracing patterns on Shiloe’s chest idly.

 

Shiloe smirked. “So are you ready to join the group? Finally? I have to admit, Lucius has been getting a little jealous, and him getting to know you more might help that problem go away.”

 

“Yes, also, I have read that Shiloe allow their anchors to be vith each other intimately? Is that true?” He asked.

 

“Oh, have someone in mind already?” Shiloe teased.

 

Viktor flushed a bit, but inclined his head. “Draco Malfoy is quite beautiful. I vould like to be vith him, if he agrees.”

 

Shiloe smirked. “Would you be willing to even if he wanted to top?”

 

Viktor looked surprised, then thoughtful. “I vould probably be villing to give it a try.”

 

“Well, you’ll have to approach him, but you have my blessing if you two can work out a plan between yourselves.” Shiloe told him.

 

*****

 

‘I want you to grow our hair out longer.’ Shiloe said, distracting Harry from his Ancient Runes essay.

 

“Why?” Harry asked aloud, since he was alone in Rowena’s library.

 

Shiloe sighed. ‘You’ve seen me, right? How long is my hair?’

 

Harry frowned, trying to remember. “About mid-back length.” He murmured. “But _my_ hair sticks up all over the place. Keeping it shorter keeps it from being that much of a problem.” He pointed out.

 

‘If you grow it out, the extra weight of it will keep it from sticking up, you know. And you can always keep it tied back if you want. Besides, as the Head of the Potter family, you’re _supposed_ to grow your hair long. It’s Pureblood tradition. Your grandfather did it, even though your father broke the tradition. I checked with Helga for information on your grandparents, to see if they were traditionalists. Apparently, your great-grandfather had died in Fleamont’s—your grandfather’s—fifth year. After that, he began growing his hair out.’ He finished smugly. ‘Will you at least consider it?’ Shiloe asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “I guess.” He muttered, looking up at his fringe. “Would be nice to have it lay flat.” He mused.

 

‘Yes, it would.’ Shiloe agreed, sounding amused. ‘We should go for a walk in the forest. I have somewhere I’d like for you to see, before I show it to anyone else.’ He said. ‘If you feel that you can leave your essay for a little while.’

 

Harry gasped in mock astonishment. “ _You’re_ wanting me to leave schoolwork incomplete? Who are you and what have you done with my Shiloe?” He asked.

 

‘Ha, ha. Now, can we go?’ Shiloe drawled.

 

Harry chuckled. “Fine. Why are you being so nice to me now?”

 

Shiloe coughed. When he answered again, his voice was a bit embarrassed. ‘Well, I got to blow off a little steam a few days ago.’ He muttered. ‘What does it matter? At least I’m in a better mood. Let’s go.’

 

Harry snorted and walked through the Saferoom. “Hi, Lucius. I’ll be back in a bit.” He said, leaving though the door into the forest.

 

Lucius just waved, distracted by the book he was reading.

 

Harry followed Shiloe’s directions, looking around. Finally, Shiloe sighed. ‘There. Through those trees just ahead. Go on.’ He urged.

 

Harry pushed through the trees and gasped, an awed smile breaking out on his face. “It’s beautiful!” He whispered, looking around.

 

‘It’ was a round clearing bordered by trees, with a few large boulders sitting in it. They looked like seats, with the exception of one that looked big enough to lay on.

 

‘There are occasionally animals in this little clearing, most notably snakes sunning themselves on the boulders, and sometimes pixies, fairies and doxies in the bushes. The centaurs have watched me checking the area out, but they haven’t approached yet, I don’t know if they will. There is also the occasional hippogriff. I saw one a week or so ago.’ Shiloe explained.

 

Harry grinned. “Brilliant!” He declared, stripping off his shirt and laying face-down on the flat boulder. “Ooh, it’s all warm! I love this place! Thank you, Shiloe!”

 

Shiloe chuckled. ‘You’re welcome, but remember to get back before too long.’ He warned.

 

“Mm-hm.” Harry hummed, dozing off.

 

*****

 

“Harry, you need to get back now.” Harry blinked slowly, looking around in the fading light of early evening. Remus was smiling faintly. “What were you doing out here, anyway?”

 

Harry flushed. “Um, Shiloe wanted to show me this place. I laid down for a small nap, and it apparently turned into a longer nap than I had planned.” He said, grabbing his shirt from the ground next to him and pulling it on.

 

‘You needed some rest, anyway. I was going to give you another twenty minutes, then I would have woken you.’ Shiloe told him fondly.

 

Remus snorted. “Well, you had Padfoot and me worried. Don’t do that again.” He gently scolded.

 

Harry flushed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. Either of you.” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes and standing, stretching the small aches out of his back. “Shiloe says he was going to wake me soon anyway, so you really didn’t need to come out here. Thank you, though.” He said, flashing Remus a sheepish smile.

 

“Pup, there is nothing you can say to me that will keep me from worrying when you unexpectedly go missing, so don’t even try.” Remus said, ruffling his hair.

 

Harry and Remus headed back and Lucius smiled as they came back in. “Hello, again, Harry. Lupin.” He said with a nod to each of them.

 

“Er, hi. I hope I didn’t worry you, too.” Harry said, flushing again.

 

Lucius simply smiled at him and shook his head. “You have Shiloe with you everywhere you go. I trust that he can keep you safe.”

 

‘At least _someone_ does.’ Shiloe said in resignation.

 

Harry snorted. “Okay, then.” He said, waving as he and Remus headed back through Helga’s room to the common room.

 

“I have him. He was napping in a clearing.” Remus called out to Sirius, who stuck his head out of Godric’s room.

 

“Oh. Okay, then. ” Sirius said, then disappeared back into the room, talking in hushed voices with Godric.

 

Remus chuckled and shook his head. “I don’t know why Lily and James made _him_ your Godfather. He’s the _least_ down-to-Earth person I’ve ever met.” He said fondly.

 

Harry just snorted.

 


	61. Moonrun Manor

Harry and Draco stood at the edge of the Quidditch pitch, brooms in hand, and identical looks of horror on their faces.

 

There were _bushes_ growing on the _pitch_!

 

“Well, this is just lovely.” Draco sneered. “It must have something to do with the tournament, which explains why there’s no Quidditch this year, but _what_ are they _thinking_?!”

 

Harry shrugged. “Dunno. Do you think it’ll interfere with our game?”

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “No, the bushes won’t interfere with a game of Snitch, but they’re _ugly_. Well, there’s really nothing to be done about it. Ready?” He held up the practice snitch, and Harry nodded.

 

They mounted their brooms and Draco released the snitch. They both watched it, then lost it as they counted to ten, then kicked off.

 

Draco watched Harry as he flew, keeping an eye out for the snitch as well. He really _did_ fly well, and Draco knew that even if he won this game, which would surprise him, he’d be hard-pressed to beat him during a game. Harry had a way with his broom that Draco simply couldn’t match, though he could come close.

 

He shook himself out of his thoughts as Harry took off, obviously having caught sight of the snitch. He slowed after a few moments, cursing under his breath, as Draco finally caught up with him. “Lost it?” Draco asked in amusement. “My snitch is good at losing people. It _learns_ , Potter. And I’m not a bad Seeker, after all. You’ll have to really _try_ to catch this one.”

 

Harry glared at him, though Draco could tell it was out of habit, rather than any real malice. They had grown past the rivalry they had shared, and now might even be considered friends, of a sort. “I _am_ trying.”

 

“Not hard enough.” Draco said lightly, and sped toward the snitch, which he had spotted just behind Harry.

 

Harry turned and they were neck-and-neck, both reaching for the little ball, determined to be the one to catch it.

 

Draco growled, pushing his broom to its limit, watching as Harry _still_ inched past him. He cried out in denial when Harry managed to close his hand around the little ball, stopping with him and glaring at him accusingly as Harry laughed.

 

“I won, Malfoy!” He crowed.

 

Draco growled. “I noticed. You only won because you have the better broom. Mine couldn’t go any faster.”

 

Harry snorted. “Uh-huh. Tell yourself that if it makes you feel better; I know that I’m just a better flier all around.” He teased.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Right. My snitch?” He held out his hand.

 

Harry handed it back, still grinning. “You’re a sore loser, aren’t you?”

 

“When I lose due to inferior equipment, yes.” Draco said, grinning.

 

They turned and headed toward the edge of the bushes. “Why don’t we try this again sometime, and switch brooms?” Harry suggested.

 

Draco turned a surprised gaze on him. “You’d let me fly your broom?” He asked, stunned.

 

Harry shrugged. “If you’re willing to let me fly yours, why not? Not for an actual _game_ , of course.”

 

“Of course.” Draco echoed, smirking. “I think I might just take you up on that offer. Shower?”

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah.”

 

Draco grinned. “Since I may never have another opportunity like this, can I use the Gryffindor changing rooms?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Why not? Not like there’ll be anyone else in there right now.”

 

*****

 

“A hedge maze?” Cedric asked.

 

Shiloe nodded. “On the Quidditch pitch. You haven’t seen it?”

 

Cedric shook his head. “Not much reason for me to go out there, is there? There’s no Quidditch this year. No practices or anything like that.” He explained.

 

Viktor’s eyes narrowed. “Vhy are you telling us this?” He asked.

 

Shiloe sighed. “Because you’re my anchors, and I want you to be as prepared as possible. I don’t want you to get injured in there. The more time you have to prepare, the less likely it is that you’ll get hurt.”

 

Lucius came out of the library and nodded to Shiloe, then stopped short, one hand coming to rest on his stomach.

 

Shiloe was out of his seat in an instant, rushing to his side. “Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

 

“I… I do believe I felt the baby move.” Lucius said softly.

 

Viktor smiled from where he was sitting, and Shiloe beamed. “Really? That’s wonderful!” Shiloe said excitedly.

 

“It is. Now, I have the books I wanted. I will return to my room.” Lucius said, leaning in to kiss Shiloe. “Have fun with your fellow champions. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He said with a smirk.

 

Shiloe turned to the others, a wide smile on his face. “I’m going to celebrate. Do you two want a glass of Firewhiskey?”

 

Cedric shrugged. “Why not? If that’s not reason to celebrate, I don’t know what is.”

 

Viktor smiled. “I, too, vill celebrate your impending fatherhood.” He agreed.

 

Shiloe poured three glasses of Firewhiskey and brought the bottle with him as he sat down, setting it on the low table between the chairs and couch. “To Lucius, the bearer of my first child!” Shiloe said happily, raising his glass.

 

Cedric and Viktor smiled, toasting Lucius and taking large gulps of the Firewhiskey.

 

Cedric grinned. “So, how far have you two gotten? Have you slept together yet?” He asked Viktor.

 

Shiloe chuckled into his drink as Viktor flushed. “Vhy do you vant to know?” The older teen asked, taking another sip of his drink.

 

Cedric shrugged. “I mostly just want to know if I can proposition you yet without fearing Shiloe’s wrath. He’s the one that gets his anchors first, after all.” He flicked a glance at Shiloe, who was watching the two of them intently, waiting to see how this unexpected drama played out.

 

“Ve have had sex.” Viktor said softly, his flush still firmly in place. “It vas… Very enjoyable.”

 

“So, I’m free to try to get my own ticket into your pants?” Cedric asked with a wide smile.

 

Viktor took another long sip of his drink, letting his eyes trail over Cedric’s body slowly. Finally, he set his drink down and crossed his arms. “You are attractive. Vhy do you vant me?”

 

“You intrigue me.” Cedric admitted. “I have no idea who would be top if I were to try for you, and I have to admit, I’d probably enjoy either position. You’re hot, and as the only other anchor of my age, you’re the one I’m the most curious about. Plus, you haven’t really hung out with us yet, as a Pack. That adds a sexy element of mystery to you.” He finished with an unrepentant grin.

 

“I vill keep that in mind. Ask me again vhen ve know each other better.” Viktor said.

 

Cedric nodded. “Fair enough. I can do that.”

 

*****

 

“Shiloe.”

 

“Mm?” The slightly tipsy teen grinned up at his anchor. “Luc. I love you!” He chirped.

 

Lucius smothered a chuckle, eyeing the Firewhiskey bottle he knew had been full just that morning. It was now half-gone, and Cedric and Viktor were nowhere to be seen. “I see you’ve been making merry on my behalf.” He noted, sitting in the chair near Shiloe’s. “I need to ask you a favour.”

 

Shiloe nodded slowly, then stopped, as the room swayed alarmingly. “Okay.” He said instead.

 

“I want to visit the house I will be moving to, either this summer or once I’ve had our daughter and am strong enough afterwards to travel again. I need to prepare the nursery and tune you and Harry to the wards.” Lucius said, folding his hands in his lap. “As it is a Sunday, we have the time. I only need a few hours there to set things in place for my return.”

 

Shiloe blinked, then sighed as the room tilted again. “Why do you and Severus always insist on doing things when I’m drunk?” He asked peevishly.

 

Lucius raised a brow. “I could go alone. Regardless, I _am_ going _now_.”

 

Shiloe huffed. “Fine. Spell me sober, and we’ll go.”

 

Lucius drew his wand and waved it wordlessly over Shiloe’s body, and Shiloe groaned as his lazy lassitude and giddy happiness dissipated.

 

“Alright.” Shiloe stood. “I assume we’re walking to Hogsmeade, and Apparating from there?”

 

Lucius sneered. “Of course not.” He held up his right hand, showing the Malfoy crest ring he wore. “You do know how a head of family ring works, right, Shiloe?”

 

Shiloe smiled. “Oh, right. Head of the family. I forgot. So we’re traveling by not-quite-portkey.” He corrected himself.

 

Lucius snorted. “Indeed.” He said, then concentrated on Moonrun Manor, and they disappeared, reappearing on the grounds, near the front door.

 

The Manor itself was in the middle of a forest, with just enough space for gardens around the house before the forest swallowed up the surrounding area.

 

“Welcome, Shiloe, to Moonrun Manor. There are unicorns in the forest, as well as a lake with nymphs somewhere. The Malfoy family absorbed the property when one of my ancestors married the last of the Fawcette line. This was their Manor, though it is nowhere near as large as Malfoy Manor is. Let’s get you and Harry properly attuned to the wards.” He said, striding briskly up to the door and waiting.

 

Shiloe joined him, placing his hand on the door.

 

Lucius placed his own hand over Shiloe’s and tapped his wand on the door, and Shiloe felt his hand heat as pulses of warm, protective magic washed over it, then retreated.

 

Lucius smiled. “There. Let’s go in.” He opened the door and looked around, nodding. “Dinkie!” He called.

 

A house-elf appeared, bowing low. “Master is finally back at Moonrun! Dinkie has been lonely!” The house-elf’s eyes widened. “Master is with child! Dinkie will be cleaning the nursery!” The elf said, with tears in its large eyes. “Dinkie will be helping care for the baby!” The house-elf said to itself before it disappeared.

 

Lucius chuckled. “He always was happiest with a child to care for. I almost gave him to Draco, but he was needed more here, so Draco had Ellie as his primary elf. Dinkie will belong to Aquila. Dursley!” Lucius called out.

 

Dursley appeared, and Shiloe snarled at the elf, who shrank back in fear.

 

Shiloe chuckled darkly, cuddling into Lucius’ side.

 

“Love, if you scare him too much, he may not work to the best of his abilities. I need him useful, for now.” Lucius chided, amusement lacing his words. “Dursley, you are to clean the Master suite and the East Wing, in between your duties at Hogwarts. I need them ready by June.” Lucius said firmly.

 

Dursley nodded, and then disappeared.

 

Lucius sighed. “Now, to find a good place to sit and rest for a while.”

 

Shiloe looked around as they headed to a small room decorated in light greens and yellows, with several couches along the walls and a few chairs interspersed between, in varying shades of light green. “Hmm. Not bad.” Shiloe decided, sitting on the couch beside Lucius.

 

Lucius nodded. “It is a nice place, though I haven’t been here often. Narcissa has no idea of its existence, so it should be safe. Draco and I came here for a few days during one of Narcissa’s trips to France, and he loved it. When he turns seventeen, I’m going to gift it to him.”

 

Shiloe smiled. “That’s a generous gift.”

 

Lucius waved a careless hand. “I’m sure he’d be happier with his own place, so that he doesn’t need to stay with me if he doesn’t want to. By then, I should be back in Malfoy Manor. I can’t stay gone for too long, I belong there.”

 

Shiloe nodded. He knew how Lucius felt. Harry and Shiloe both had often felt that same sense of belonging at Hogwarts, and since the Founders themselves wanted Harry and Shiloe to take over one day, they knew now that there was a reason for that feeling.

 

Hogwarts was home, just as Malfoy Manor was home for Lucius.

 

Lucius groaned, leaning his head back on the chair. “Dinkie!” He called.

 

Dinkie appeared. “Yes, Master?”

 

“Tea, for us both. Then you may resume your cleaning. We’ll be checking your progress once we finish our tea.” He said.

 

The elf nodded and popped out.

 

“He is one of my best house-elves, really. It’s such a shame he’s tied to this Manor. Once the baby comes, though, I daresay he’ll give up his ties to this Manor and tie himself to the child instead.” Lucius said with a small smile.

 

Shiloe frowned. “Can house-elves _do_ that? Decide what they’re tied to?”

 

Lucius nodded. “To an extent.”

 

Dinkie popped back in, setting up the tea service on the table in front of their couch and popping back out again.

 

Lucius began pouring the tea. “They can belong to a specific House that a family owns, as Dinkie does,” He handed the cup to Shiloe and poured his own as Shiloe added milk and sugar to his, “Or, they can tie themselves to a certain member of the family. Ellie is Draco’s personal elf, and Dursley is currently tied to me. He’ll go where I go. Ellie stays at Malfoy Manor, but that’s because that’s where Draco considers his home right now. Since we’ll be staying here this summer, she’ll move here as well.” He finished, and stirred the milk and sugar he’d added into his tea, before taking a small sip.

 

Shiloe nodded. “So, does that mean Tuney is tied to Harry?” He asked.

 

Lucius smiled. “Correct. She’ll stay wherever he tells her to, but if he needs her, wherever he is, he need only call her, and she’ll appear to him.”

 

Shiloe stayed silent for a while, sipping on his tea, while he pondered that. In some ways, it was good that the house-elf was tied to Harry, but in others, it could cause some problems. Would Shiloe be able to call the house-elf, as well? He just didn’t know enough about the magic involved, as not many other Shiloe had had a Host tied to a house-elf. It was uncharted territory. He decided against trying to call her, for now. With the reaction he’d had to Dursley, and the restrictions placed on him by Harry regarding Tuney, it was better to just leave the matter alone, for now.

 

Lucius finished his tea and stood up. “Let’s go to the nursery and see how Dinkie’s doing, shall we?”

 

Shiloe stood, setting his tea down.

 

“Dursley!” Lucius called out.

 

Dursley popped in.

 

“Clean this up.” Lucius commanded, heading out of the room and up the stairs.

 

Shiloe followed Lucius up the stairs and through the Master Suite, which was decorated in dark greens with gold trim. “This room has seen use relatively recently, so it is already to my taste, but the nursery has not seen any use in at least three generations, perhaps more.” Lucius told him, opening the adjoining door.

 

Dinkie was making the crib up, tucking in sheets and humming happily. He looked up as Lucius and Shiloe walked in and beamed as he added a lavender blanket onto the crib. The walls were a muted lilac colour, and there were unicorns painted on the walls. “Master will be keeping the baby here? Master is pleased with the nursery?” He asked eagerly.

 

“I am very pleased, Dinkie. She will love it. Good work.” Lucius told the elf.

 

Dinkie squeaked in pleasure, bowing, then raised a hand. “If you is having a girl, should Dinkie be making the bed pink? Or is Dinkie keeping it white?”

 

Lucius shrugged. “Leaving it white is fine with me.” He answered.

 

Shiloe smiled as they exited, heading back to the Master suite. “It’s nice. Pretty.”

 

Lucius nodded. “Yes. We should get you back to Hogwarts before we’re missed.”

 

Shiloe nodded. “Good idea.”

 


	62. A Whole Lotta Remus

“You did well today.” Lo said, beaming at Shiloe. “You may go.”

 

Shiloe groaned, heading back into Lucius’ room. “Hi, Sir.” He mumbled, walking absently back into Helga’s room and into the common room, before he collapsed onto the couch.

 

Remus looked up from the book he was reading. “Are you okay?” He asked.

 

Shiloe nodded. “Harry can now talk to whatever animals I can and Lo is satisfied with his control over the weather. However, I need to Feed, and we’ve left things too long. It needs to be from you, and blood won’t satisfy the need.” He told the werewolf.

 

Remus sighed. “I suppose I’m ready for that.” He set the book down on the table and stood. “Let’s go, then.”

 

Shiloe stood and walked with him into Rowena’s room, which Remus was using as his own. “I’m sorry we didn’t have more time to prepare for this. I know you’re still a bit reticent about being intimate with me, but… Well, with the Tournament going on, I’ve had to push myself to the limit with learning to wield my powers fully and with teaching Harry to use them as well. It takes its toll on both of us.” He said, stripping off his shirt.

 

“I understand. Leave the trousers for a moment.” Remus said, walking up to Shiloe and taking his face in his hands. “We haven’t had much time to get to know each other, and part of that is my fault. I don’t usually take lovers as young as you are, so that might be part of the reason I’m holding back a bit.” He leaned in and brushed a kiss over Shiloe’s lips. “The only thing that keeps you apart from Harry in my mind is the fact that your scent is different. It’s not much, but the difference is there.”

 

Shiloe smirked. “I’m also older than him, you know. By two years. Mentally, if not physically, I’m sixteen. Does that help any?” He asked cheekily.

 

Remus laughed. “Sixteen is still a bit young, but I guess I can live with that.”

 

Shiloe walked up to Remus and began lifting his shirt over his head. “If I didn’t need this to live, I wouldn’t ask this of you. I’m sure you know that. We have no choice, so it’s better to just go with it, right?” He threw the shirt to the floor and kissed Remus again.

 

Remus deepened the kiss, then raised his head, and Shiloe saw that his eyes had darkened to a deep amber. “Go with it?” He challenged. “I can do that.” He said, then maneuvered Shiloe toward the bed, pressing him down onto it.

 

Shiloe cried out when Remus’ mouth latched onto a nipple, biting it, then laving the pain away with his tongue. “Merlin, yes!” He moaned, as Remus distracted him with his mouth while he expertly removed Shiloe’s trousers.

 

Shiloe reached for Remus’ trousers, but Remus grabbed his hands and pinned them to either side of Shiloe’s head. “Keep them there.” He growled.

 

Shiloe shivered. “Okay.” He answered, wondering why Remus didn’t let his control slip more often. This dominant, alpha-male side of Remus was definitely arousing.

 

Remus let his hands go to remove his own trousers, and Shiloe eyed his cock hungrily.

 

“I can’t touch?” Shiloe asked plaintively. “Not even a little?” He asked, keeping his hands where Remus had put them, obediently.

 

Remus chuckled. “Not this time.” He answered, leaning down to nip at Shiloe’s neck. “Maybe next time.”

 

Shiloe whined, lifting his hips.

 

Remus grabbed his hips to hold them to the bed, laughing. “Stop that. I don’t often set out to seduce someone, and you’re making it rather difficult.”

 

“No seduction necessary.” Shiloe told him. “I’m yours. Just take me.”

 

Remus slid down his body and took Shiloe’s cock into his mouth and Shiloe couldn’t help the small thrust his hips did, pushing him a bit further into Remus’ mouth. “Sorry!” He gasped out.

 

Remus chuckled around his mouthful.

 

“Oh, Merlin! Do that again!”

 

Remus grabbed his wand and wordlessly lubed his fingers, sliding one into Shiloe as he growled around his cock.

 

“Shit!” Shiloe yelped, grabbing onto the pillow to keep his hands from reaching down to Remus.

 

Remus raised his head, slipping another finger into Shiloe. “Doing okay?” He teased, hitting the prostate with unerring accuracy.

 

Shiloe nodded, pushing back against the fingers eagerly. “Great. Wonderful. Just don’t stop.”

 

Remus chuckled, adding a third finger and twisting them.

 

“Gah!” Shiloe arched off the bed, head thrashing. “Remus, please, stop playing around and fuck me already!”

 

“I suppose I should, shouldn’t I?” Remus asked musingly, still working three fingers in and out of Shiloe’s body, twisting them every so often.

 

“Yes!” Shiloe shouted, shamelessly riding the fingers. “Please!” He added again for good measure.

 

Remus chuckled, pulling the fingers out and lubing himself. “Ready?” He checked, positioning himself against Shiloe’s entrance, but not pushing in yet.

 

“Yes, just do it!” Shiloe begged.

 

Remus pushed into Shiloe’s body and Shiloe wrapped his arms and legs around the man desperately.

 

Remus leaned in close and kissed Shiloe deeply. “If you’re going to hold on, make sure you hang on tight.” He told the teen.

 

Shiloe nodded. “I will.” He promised.

 

He clutched at Remus as the man slid nearly all the way out, then back in, agonizingly slowly.

 

“Are you _trying_ to drive me mad?” Shiloe whined, pushing back onto Remus’ cock.

 

Remus chuckled. “No, I’m trying to make sure I don’t hurt you. This is just the warm-up. Don’t worry, you’ll get fast and hard soon.” He assured the teen, still thrusting slowly, as Shiloe tried to force himself onto his cock harder and faster, to no avail.

 

Shiloe huffed indignantly. “I’m not going to break or anything.” He moaned as Remus’ cock glided over his prostate, momentarily distracting him. “I can take it, I promise!”

 

Remus stopped, grinning down at him. “Oh, you can take it, can you?” He asked.

 

Shiloe smirked, his eyes flashing with anticipation. “I promise.” He repeated.

 

“Then let’s see you _take it_.” Remus growled, before setting a punishing pace, pulling nearly out of Shiloe before slamming back in, wringing nearly anguished cries of pleasure from Shiloe’s throat as the teen met every thrust eagerly, fingernails scoring Remus’ back as his legs clung tightly around the Werewolf’s hips.

 

Shiloe agreed vociferously with Remus in the way of lovers, then reared up to clamp his teeth none-too-gently on Remus’ neck.

 

When he finally released the Werewolf’s neck, he wasn’t surprised that Remus’ eyes had taken on an even darker amber colour, and he was treated to the same treatment of teeth on neck, and shoulders, as he held tightly to Remus.

 

The mix of pain and pleasure had him trembling within minutes, poised on a knife’s edge, ready to come at the slightest provocation.

 

Then Remus’ hand closed over his prick and he was lost, keening as he came, his climax dragging Remus along for the ride, before they both collapsed onto the bed in a mass of sweaty, tangled limbs and languid satiation.

 

Shiloe snorted. “I think you _did_ break me, after all. And I probably look like I survived an encounter with, well, a hungry Werewolf.” He mused, fingering one of the marks on his neck.

 

“You did.” Remus answered, his voice muffled by the pillow his face was buried in before he turned his head. “I like the look of my marks on you, though.” He remarked evenly, eyeing his handiwork.

 

“Yeah, I bet you do.” Shiloe said with a grin. “Not indulging your wolf at all, leaving marks on your lover. Not staking a claim, or anything.” He teased.

 

Remus raised an eyebrow. “Sarcasm isn’t very becoming of a young gentleman, you know.”

 

“Good thing I never claimed to be a gentleman, then, isn’t it?” Shiloe quipped. “I think I need a shower.”

 

Remus curled an arm around Shiloe, holding him in bed. “I like you smelling of me.” He said firmly.

 

Shiloe shrugged. “Okay, then. Cleaning charm, at least.”

 

Remus found his wand and cast one. “Unless I’m much mistaken, I think Moony is rather enamoured of you.”

 

Shiloe blinked at him. “Oh?”

 

“He might try to mark you as his.” Remus warned.

 

“By mark, you mean piss on, right?” Shiloe asked warily.

 

Remus shrugged. “It’s either that or sleep with, and Werewolf semen is infectious, so we really can’t do _that_.”

 

Shiloe groaned. “So, I either get to be infected or pissed on? How about I just not go with Moony and Seff next full moon?”

 

A growl escaped Remus before he could stop it, and his hold tightened minutely. “I don’t think Moony likes that idea.”

 

“I suppose that’s out, then.” Shiloe mused, realizing that the next full moon was only four days away. “Well, at least I have time to get used to the idea.”

 

*****

 

“I’ve given this a lot of thought.” Shiloe finally said, breaking the companionable silence that had filled the common room.

 

“That’s good.” Remus said distractedly, looking up from his journal. “And what is ‘this?’”

 

Shiloe huffed. “I’ve decided that it’s impossible for me to keep Lucius here throughout his entire pregnancy.” He clarified.

 

Lucius smirked. “I’m glad you realize that now, because I wasn’t planning to stay here over the summer. I already told you, I’m going to Moonrun Manor.”

 

“I know. And I won’t fight with you over it. Just be careful, please.” Shiloe requested, looking intently at the blond.

 

Lucius nodded. “I will be. I don’t intend to leave the house until I have given birth, at the very least.”

 

“You’ll come to see me and bring Aquila with you at least once every fortnight?” Shiloe checked. “I don’t want to miss too much.”

 

Lucius smiled. “Of course. She and I will probably be here most weekends. To see you _and_ Harry. After all, I get along well enough with him now. And I still intend to take Parseltongue lessons from Salazar.”

 

“Speaking of which,” Salazar said, striding in from his room, “Why don’t you join me in the library? We can start your lessons now. We don’t necessarily need Harry to do that.”

 

Lucius looked surprised at the offer, but inclined his head. “Very well. Lead the way.”

 

Shiloe watched Salazar lead his anchor away, and sighed. “And now what am I supposed to do?” He asked no one in particular.

 

“Read something.” Remus suggested.

 

“There’s nothing I really want to read. I finished Lo’s journal.” Shiloe said, shrugging.

 

Remus sighed. “Then call one of your anchors over.”

 

Shiloe gave him a quick once-over, grinning. “ _You’re_ one of my anchors.”

 

Remus shot him an unamused glance before turning back to his journal. “I’m busy.” He said.

 

“Fine.” Shiloe huffed, raising his ring to his mouth. “Voco Severus.”

 

“Yes?” The reply came through in a long-suffering tone.

 

Shiloe fought back a grin. “Are you doing anything?” He asked.

 

“Marking the third years’ essays from yesterday.” Severus answered.

 

Shiloe rolled his eyes. “I meant anything _important_.” He clarified.

 

“Oh, well then, I suppose the answer is _no_.” Severus said sarcastically.

 

“Good. Wanna come over here?”

 

Severus sighed. “There are a lot of essays, Shiloe, and I need to get them done. I cannot.”

 

Shiloe groaned. “Everybody’s busy!”

 

“Try Draco or Blaise. I believe they are currently free.” Severus suggested.

 

“Fine.” Shiloe said, mulishly.

 

Severus cut off the connection.

 

“Voco Blaise.” Shiloe spoke into the ring.

 

“Hang on.” He heard from Blaise, followed by a silencing charm. “Yes, Shi?”

 

Shiloe smiled at the image of Blaise, hiding on his bed, talking to him with his dorm mates still in the room. “Was I interrupting anything?” He asked.

 

Blaise snorted. “Just herbology homework. I can do it later. I was actually going to ask our little leone for some help with it tomorrow. What do you need?”

 

“Need? Nothing. I _want_ some company, though. Think you can help me out? Come by for a visit?” Shiloe asked.

 

Blaise hummed, and Shiloe heard some rustling before he answered. “Let me get my homework put away and I’ll come by. Oh, and are you going to run with Remus and I tomorrow night?”

 

Shiloe chuckled. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world, although Remus has warned me, I’ll probably be pissed on.” He added.

 

Remus glanced up at him and winked. “One of the bonuses of being an Alpha’s mate.” He said mildly.

 

“Right.” Shiloe snorted. “A bonus. So, you’re coming over?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a few.” Blaise answered and ended the connection between the rings.

 

Shiloe sighed and leaned back in his chair, crossing his ankles. “So, you _have_ been taking the Wolfsbane this week, right?”

 

Remus nodded. “Severus has been making sure that both me and Blaise have been getting our daily doses. He’s being rather nice about it, too. No snide comments at all. It’s actually a bit unnerving.” He said, his writing slowing as he talked.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “He knows better than to harass his fellow anchors, I hope.”

 

“It certainly seems that way. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m trying to write.” Remus said, effectively ending the conversation.

 

Shiloe sighed dramatically and slumped in his chair.

 

After a few moments of silence, there was a knock.

 

Shiloe jumped up and answered the door, letting Blaise in. “Thank Merlin! Company that actually has time for me!” He cried, wrapping Blaise in a hug as he shut the door behind him.

 

Blaise chuckled, wrapping his arms around Shiloe’s waist. “I’m happy to see you, too. So, what did you want to do?”

 

Shiloe grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the bedroom. “Naked cuddling sounds good.” He said, flashing Blaise a grin.

 

Blaise nodded. “Yeah, it does.” Blaise agreed. “My wolf likes the idea, too.”

 

Remus smiled. “The full moon is close. Anything that puts your scent all over your mate will sound good right about now.” He agreed.

 

“Did you want to come with us?” Blaise asked.

 

Remus shook his head. “Not right now. I’m journaling. Maybe another time.”

 

“Come on, let’s leave him to it.” Shiloe urged, tugging on Blaise’s hand.

 

“If you’re going to be here late, be sure to let Severus know so he can bring your dose of Wolfsbane with mine.” Remus reminded Blaise.

 

Blaise nodded as he was pulled into Shiloe’s room, calling out “Okay!” just before Shiloe shut the door.

 


	63. Naked Cuddling

Blaise rolled his eyes at Shiloe. “Eager?” He asked.

 

“Always, for you.” Shiloe answered.

 

Blaise chuckled and began working on the buttons of Shiloe’s shirt.

 

Shiloe toed off his shoes and began working on Blaise’s shirt. “So, aside from herbology, what other subjects do you have outstanding homework for?”

 

Blaise shrugged his shirt off and shook his head. “That’s it, actually. The rest are all done.”

 

Shiloe took his shirt off and made quick work of his trousers, watching avidly as Blaise undressed the rest of the way. “You’re so hot.” He breathed.

 

Blaise chuckled. “I’m glad you think so. You’re rather fit, yourself.” He returned.   
  
Shiloe lay down and opened his arms. “Come here.”

 

Blaise lay down with him. “So, what was it you were saying earlier about being pissed on?”

 

“Remus said that it’s either be pissed on or fucked by Moony, and since Werewolf semen is infectious…” Shiloe shrugged. “I really have only one option.”

 

Blaise snorted, then began laughing.

 

Shiloe sighed. “Yeah, ha, ha. I’m not looking forward to it, you know.”

 

Blaise got himself under control and looked up at Shiloe with a grin. “Sorry. But it really is funny. I bet you’re glad I’m not an alpha male, huh?”

 

“I think once is enough for me. I rather liked the way Seff and I got to affirm the whole mate-bond.” He remarked with a grin.

 

Blaise nodded. “Well, I’ll have to be claimed as Pack, too.” He told Shiloe. “And while we’re on that subject, voco Severus.”

 

Shiloe watched patiently as Blaise informed the Potions Master of where he was and requested that Severus bring his potion with Remus’.

 

Severus grumbled about it a bit, then said he would.

 

Shiloe grinned as Blaise cut the connection between the rings. “Well, at least he’s being nice about it. For him.” Shiloe added the last at Blaise’s look.

 

“Unfortunately, that’s about as close to nice as he gets. What’s he like in bed?” Blaise suddenly asked.

 

“Why? Thinking of trying him out yourself? I really doubt he’ll let you. At least, not while you’re still his student. But he’s good, really. Masterful, rough, dominating, but generous, too. He always makes sure I’m satisfied, no matter what, before he comes. Even if only just.” Shiloe said with a grin. “Except for one time, but there were certain extenuating circumstances that precluded me having an orgasm at all, so that once wasn’t exactly on record, as such.”

 

Blaise frowned. “Really? What happened then?”

 

Shiloe flushed. “You remember that book I let you read on Shiloe?”

 

“From Brutal Beginnings? Yeah. Why?”

 

“What didn’t happen in December?” He asked, with a raised eyebrow.

 

Blaise frowned. “Oh, yeah. You didn’t have a mating season. Why?”

 

Shiloe flushed. “Severus stopped it, at my request. Don’t speak to him about it, if you want to live. Neither of us enjoyed the necessary act, and he won’t want to be reminded of it.”

 

Blaise blinked a few times, then nodded. “Okay. Wow. I… Wow. I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. It’ll have to happen again, after all. Harry getting pregnant would raise too many questions, so we can’t let it happen while he’s still attending school.” Shiloe sighed. “Would that we could. I’m sure Luna would be fine with it.”

 

Blaise wrinkled his nose. “What does Harry see in _her_? I just don’t get it. I mean, if he’s into blondes, he could go for Draco. _That_ I could see. But _Luna_?”

 

Shiloe sighed. “He’s suffering from a terminal case of denial about being bi. He is, but he’s choosing to hide from it. And he really _does_ like Luna, strangely enough. They may get married. I’ve resigned myself to it, you might as well get used to her.”

 

“Really? He likes her _that_ much?”

 

“Seems that way.”

 

They fell silent for a few minutes, both lost in their thoughts.

 

Then, Blaise shrugged. “She’s okay, I guess. I could think of worse girls to be stuck sharing a guy with. Do _you_ like her?”

 

“In what way?” Shiloe asked. “If you mean sexually, hell no, I’m completely gay. If you mean in a platonic, she’s-good-for-my-host way, then yes, I could handle having her around for him. She’s… Peaceful. I mean, that’s how she feels. Her emotions. It’s nice, to have her touch me and not get overloaded. Not many people are serene enough for me to get that feeling from. In fact, she’s the only person I’ve met that feels that way, besides Helga. But Helga, being already dead, doesn’t count, statistically speaking.”

 

Blaise nodded, and was going to say something, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He got up and opened it.

 

Severus flushed at the sight of Blaise standing there naked. “Mr. Zabini, why are you naked?” He asked, holding out the steaming potion.

 

Blaise took the potion and downed it, then grinned. “Naked cuddling. Wanna join?”

 

Severus sighed. “I shall decline, thank you.”

 

“Too bad. Anytime you want to get naked, I’m willing.” Blaise offered.

 

“I shall keep that in mind.” Severus said, then left.

 

Shiloe laughed as Blaise shut the door. “I honestly think you may have scared him!” He said, still chuckling. “My guess is not many naked students proposition him.”

 

Blaise raised an eyebrow. “I don’t see why not. He’s sexy.”

 

“Mm, that he is.” Shiloe said, then licked his lips. “And so are you.”

 

“Well, at least you enjoy my charms.” Blaise said, walking back to the bed and lying down again, cuddling into Shiloe’s chest.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Now, that’s not entirely fair. Severus isn’t _allowed_ to enjoy your charms.”

 

“I suppose you’re right. Do you need to Feed?”

 

Shiloe hummed. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. I don’t necessarily _need_ to, though. I have all day tomorrow, if you’d rather I find someone else. Do you _want_ to provide, or were you just checking?” He asked with a smirk.

 

Blaise returned the smirk. “I want you. It seems I always want you.”

 

Shiloe ran a hand down Blaise’s chest and over his stomach, one fingertip dipping into his navel as it passed, before wrapping around his erection. “You _do_ seem rather eager for me.” He mused, stroking the hard shaft slowly.

 

Blaise moaned. “Don’t tease me, Shi. Please.”

 

Shiloe chuckled and slid down Blaise’s body to take the teen’s hard cock into his mouth. He nearly choked when Blaise’s hips jerked upwards. He pinned them to the bed and continued sucking, pulling away every few strokes to run his tongue around the head.

 

Blaise was moaning loudly, his head thrown back as he panted in between his moans. “Shi, stop!” He gasped out. “I want you in me when I come!”

 

Shiloe raised his head. “That can be arranged.” He said, grabbing Ducen and casting a quick spell on one hand, lubing his fingers.

 

He worked one, then two fingers into Blaise, carefully stretching the Werewolf.

 

Blaise pushed back against the fingers eagerly. “More, Shi. You _know_ I can take more!” He panted.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “It’s been a few weeks, Love. Don’t get too overzealous. I wouldn’t want to damage you.” He said, working in a third finger and rubbing the teen’s prostate, making him cry out and arch.

 

Blaise pinned Shiloe with a murderous glare. “I’ll kill you if you make me come before you’re inside me, il mio cuore!” He hissed.

 

Shiloe just smiled, slicking himself and sighing. “Ah, death threats and endearments in the same breath. I do so love my Slytherins.” He breathed, then slowly slid into Blaise.

 

Blaise moaned loudly, pressing back to get Shiloe deeper inside him. “Yesss…” He hissed, and Shiloe snorted.

 

“Careful, you almost called me a rather inventive name in Parseltongue. Although I _will_ have to remember that one.” He mused, then began thrusting before Blaise could issue another threat or demand.

 

Blaise pushed back against Shiloe, meeting every thrust with fervour. He moaned and arched when Shiloe found his prostate, which he then began battering with every thrust.

 

Shiloe reached down and grasped Blaise’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts as he watched the other teen’s face. “Are you ready to come for me?” He asked, smiling devilishly.

 

Blaise nodded. “Just about.” He panted.

 

Shiloe tightened his grip and leaned down, biting firmly into the soft skin of Blaise’s neck.

 

Blaise wailed, coming, and Shiloe felt himself tumble headlong into his own release after Blaise.

 

“Fuck.” Blaise said, breathing raggedly.

 

Shiloe collapsed next to him and nodded. “Fuck seems about accurate.” He agreed.

 

Blaise eyed the covers they were lying on. “How about we get under these and go to sleep?” He suggested.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Let’s.”

 

*****

 

“Use a different shield charm, Harry!” Severus snarled.

 

Harry froze in shock. “There are other shield charms?” He asked, cursing as a stinging hex hit his cheek, feeling like the aftermath of a rather strong slap.

 

Severus stood across the room from him, wand still raised, one eyebrow nearly disappearing into his hairline. “Surely, even you cannot be _that_ dense. Of _course_ there are other shield charms, you idiot boy!”

 

Harry shook his head. “I honestly didn’t know, Sir. And it’s not like our Defence Professors have a very good track record. We’ve never really covered shield charms in much detail.” He explained.

 

Severus sighed. “If I assign you reading on the subject, will you actually do it?” He asked. “I can assure you that while the texts I have in mind may be rather dry reading, they will prove useful.”

 

Harry nodded. “Sure. I’ll have to fit it in around schoolwork, but I’m sure I can find the time.” He answered.

 

“Good. I have four books I will lend to you to read, and there is another I know of, but do not own, that I want you to buy. The book is called ‘Defence Against the Darkest Arts,’ and I’m sure the bookstore in Hogsmeade will have it. Come with me, and I will get you the others.” Severus ordered, turning and leading the way out of the duelling room.

 

Sirius looked up from where he was lounging on the bed in Godric’s room. “Done already? That was fast.”

 

Harry shrugged. “I’m being given a reading assignment.” He explained.

 

Severus turned from the doorway. “ _Do_ keep up.” He snapped.

 

Harry rushed over to him. “Sorry, Sir.”

 

Severus led him to the dungeons, keeping silent the whole way, his long strides forcing Harry to jog to keep up.

 

They got to his rooms and he whispered the password, opening the door. “Come in.” He said over his shoulder, heading to his bookshelf and pulling down four books. “These,” He said, handing them to Harry, “Will teach you more spells you can use to defend, and a few that can be used offensively. Read them, practice them only with people you can trust, and let me know when you feel you have learned enough to truly give me at least a little challenge, rather than the pitiful attempts at duelling you have shown me thus far. Better yet…” Severus smirked, and his eyes narrowed. “Let me know when you have beaten Draco in a duel. Then, I will be willing to duel you again.”

 

Harry blinked. “Beaten Draco? Why?” He asked. “You’re giving us a _reason_ to fight? I think we’ve proven we don’t need a reason.”

 

Severus sneered. “Not to fight. A _duel_. Draco is capable of defending himself rather well, with Lucius having trained him in defensive magics from the age of seven, paired with his own creativity. When you can defeat him, you will be ready to face me again.” He explained.

 

“Okay.” Harry said, shrugging. “I’ll let you know when I’m ready, then.”

 

“I’ll see you later, Harry.” Severus said in obvious dismissal.

 

Harry turned to head back to his common room, and Shiloe stopped him.

 

‘Wait, now’s a good time for you to practice shadow-walking. Step into that alcove ahead.’ He told Harry.

 

Harry walked into the alcove.

 

‘Now, you remember what the alcove in the common room looks like? Picture it in your mind and walk through the wall.’

 

Harry frowned. “ _Through_ the wall? I’m not a ghost.” He muttered softly.

 

Shiloe sighed loudly. ‘Just do it.’ He snapped.

 

Harry concentrated on the alcove in the Founder’s common room and stepped toward the wall, passing through it as if it wasn’t even there, and reappearing in the common room’s alcove.

 

“Wow.” He breathed. “That was pretty awesome.”

 

‘You’re welcome.’ Shiloe said smugly.

 

“Thanks, Shiloe.” Harry said with a grin. “Now, let’s get some reading done.”

 

*****

 

“And he said Hagrid’s providing creatures.” Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione. “I hope he didn’t mean the Skrewts.”

 

Hermione nodded. “Probably those, as well as others. I can’t imagine how difficult this task is going to be. It _is_ the final one, after all.” She reminded him, leafing through a book.

 

Ron nodded. “But you’ll be fine, mate. You made it through the other two alive, how much worse can this one be?”

 

“Loads worse.” Harry moaned, crossing his arms on the table and laying his head on them.

 

Rowena’s library had become a study station, and all three of them were looking through books for spells that might help him in the coming task.

 

Harry had a sinking feeling that he wouldn’t be making it through this last task in one piece, and it was only a week away.

 


	64. The Third Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, some of this chapter comes from the book. I just borrowed and changed a few things to suit the story. I make no money from including it.

The day of the final Task, McGonagall came up to speak with Harry during breakfast.

 

“Potter, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast.” She said.

 

“But the Task’s not till tonight!” Said Harry, accidentally spilling scrambled eggs down his front, afraid he had mistaken the time.

 

“I’m aware of that, Potter.” She said. “The champions’ families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them.”

 

She moved away. Harry gaped after her.

 

“But my only family’s… Not exactly human anymore…” He said lamely.

 

“Dunno what she’s on about, then, Mate.” Said Ron. “Harry, I’d better hurry, I’m going to be late for Binns. See you later.”

 

Harry finished his breakfast in the emptying Great Hall. He saw Fleur Delacour get up from the Ravenclaw table and join Cedric as he crossed to the side chamber and entered. Krum slouched off to join them shortly afterward. Harry stayed where he was. He really didn’t want to go into the chamber. He had no family left, anyway. But just as he was getting up, thinking that he might as well go up to the library and do a spot more hex research, the door of the side chamber opened, and Cedric stuck his head out.

 

“Harry, come on, they’re waiting for you!”

 

Utterly perplexed, Harry got up. Who could possibly be waiting for him? He walked across the Hall and opened the door into the chamber.

 

Cedric and his parents were just inside the door. Viktor Krum was over in a corner, conversing with his dark-haired mother and father in rapid Bulgarian. He had inherited his father’s hooked nose.

 

On the other side of the room, Fleur was jabbering away in French to her mother. Fleur’s little sister, Gabrielle, was holding her mother’s hand. She waved at Harry, who waved back, grinning.

 

Then he saw Mrs. Weasley and Bill standing in front of the fireplace, beaming at him.

 

“Surprise!” Mrs. Weasley said excitedly as he smiled broadly and walked over to them. “Thought we’d come and watch you, Harry!” She bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

 

“You all right?” said Bill, grinning at Harry and shaking his hand. “Charlie wanted to come, but he couldn’t get time off. He said you were incredible against the Horntail. Also said he was an anchor?” He finished in a whisper.

 

Harry nodded dumbly. “Yeah.”

 

‘Can I talk to them?’ Shiloe asked. ‘I never got a chance to officially thank Molly for all she’s done, and welcome her into the Pack. And… Something’s nagging at me, but I can’t tell what.’ He finished.

 

Harry held up a hand. “Shiloe wants to talk to you. Is that okay?” He asked Mrs. Weasley.

 

Mrs. Weasley gave him a watery smile. “Of course, Dear.”

 

Harry felt Shiloe surge to the forefront at the words.

 

Shiloe blinked at the bright flash of blue that obscured his vision the instant he took over. “Well, that explains that feeling.” He muttered. “Molly, welcome to the Pack, and thank you for watching over my Host before I was able to. You’ve earned a special place in my heart for that, and I’m pleased to tell you that you were the first person I decided on as a Pack member.”

 

Molly hugged him, tightly. “Oh, that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me!” She exclaimed. “Now, how are you doing, Dear?”

 

Shiloe flushed as he was held out at arm’s length and examined. “Um, I’m doing fine, but if I could borrow Bill for a second, there’s something I need to discuss with him in private.”

 

Molly smiled widely, letting Shiloe know that she knew what was going on. “Ah, I see. Well, don’t let me keep you from doing what you must. And welcome to the family, Dear.”

 

Shiloe led Bill a few feet away. “Um, we can’t exactly do much here, but you’re an anchor. The last one I had yet to find.”

 

Bill nodded. “We can seal the bond when we leave here, we’ll just nip into a bathroom close by, alright?” He asked, taking Shiloe’s hand. “And then you’ll have to visit Mum during the summer. I’ll make a point to be there while you visit. Charlie’s coming over in June, so you can be there then.”

 

Shiloe nodded, smiling. “That’ll work. You’re not mad about having to share me with a brother, are you?”

 

Bill laughed. “No, of course not! Me and Charlie used to be as close as Fred and George, and let me tell you, we got up to as much as they did together, we just never got caught as much as them! Mum caught us fooling around once, and we never let her find us at it again. But we’ll have no problem sharing you. You might even get both of us at once.”

 

Shiloe’s eyes darkened at the words. “I’ll hold you to that.” He purred, then pulled the man back over to Molly.

 

“It’s great being back here.” Said Bill, looking around the chamber (Violet, the Fat Lady’s friend, winked at him from her frame). Haven’t seen this place for five years. Is that picture of the mad knight still around? Sir Cadogan?”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Said Shiloe. Harry had met Sir Cadogan the previous year.

 

“And the Fat Lady?” Said Bill.

 

“She was here in my time.” Said Mrs. Weasley. “She gave me such a telling off one night when I got back to the dormitory at four in the morning—”

 

“What were you doing out of your dormitory at four in the morning?” said Bill, surveying his mother with amazement.

 

Mrs. Weasley grinned, her eyes twinkling.

 

“Your father and I had been for a night-time stroll,” she said. “He got caught by Apollyon Pringle—he was the caretaker in those days—your father’s still got the marks.”

 

“Fancy giving us a tour, Shi?” Asked Bill.

 

“Yeah, okay.” Said Shiloe, and they made their way back toward the door into the Great Hall. As they passed Amos Diggory, he looked around.

 

“There you are, are you?” He said, looking Shiloe up and down. “Bet you’re not feeling quite as full of yourself now Cedric’s caught you up on points, are you?”

 

“What?” Asked Shiloe.

 

“Ignore him,” Said Cedric in a low voice to Shiloe, frowning after his father. “He’s been angry ever since Rita Skeeter’s article about the Triwizard Tournament—you know, when she made out you were the only Hogwarts champion.”

 

“Didn’t bother to correct her, though, did he?” Asked Amos Diggory, loudly enough for Shiloe to hear as he started to walk out of the door with Mrs. Weasley and Bill. “Still, you’ll show him, Ced. Beaten him once before, haven’t you?”

 

“Rita Skeeter goes out of her way to cause trouble, Amos!” Mrs. Weasley said angrily. “I would have thought you’d know that, working at the Ministry!”

 

Mr. Diggory looked as though he was going to say something angry, but his wife laid a hand on his arm, and he merely shrugged and turned away.

 

As they headed for the grounds, Bill stopped Shiloe by a bathroom. “Come in here, really quick. We’ll just be a minute, Mum!” He said, pulling Shiloe into the bathroom after him. “There. Now we can seal the bond, so you can relax, yeah?”

 

Shiloe grinned and wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck. “Sounds good to me.” He said.

 

Bill leaned down and kissed him, sliding his hands into Shiloe’s hair and deepening the kiss, tasting every inch of Shiloe’s mouth.

 

Shiloe moaned, his own hands finding their way into Bill’s long hair in return. His hands fisted, pulling Bill’s hair slightly.

 

“Oh, don’t do that here.” Bill moaned, pulling away from the kiss and taking a deep breath. “I have this thing about having my hair pulled, and we don’t have time to do any of the things you’re making me want to do by doing that.”

 

Shiloe smirked and removed his hands from Bill’s hair, making a mental note to pull it again when they’d have the time for more. “I understand. Later?”

 

“Oh, _definitely_.” Bill promised, with another quick kiss. “Come on, let’s go get Mum and get on with the tour.”

 

*****

 

There were more courses than usual at dinner, but Harry, who was starting to feel really nervous now, didn’t eat much. As the enchanted ceiling overhead began to fade from blue to a dusky purple, Dumbledore rose to his feet at the staff table, and silence fell.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes’ time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now.”

 

Harry got up. The Gryffindors all along the table were applauding him; the Weasleys and Hermione all wished him good luck, and he headed off out of the Great Hall with Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor.

 

“Feeling all right, Harry?” Bagman asked as they went down the stone steps onto the grounds. “Confident?”

 

“I’m okay,” said Harry. It was sort of true; he was nervous, but he kept running over all the hexes and spells he had been practicing in his mind as they walked, and the knowledge that he could remember them all made him feel better.

 

They walked onto the Quidditch field, which was now completely unrecognizable. A twenty-foot-high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it. There was a gap right in front of them: the entrance to the vast maze. The passage beyond it looked dark and creepy.

 

Five minutes later, the stands had begun to fill; the air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed into their seats. The sky was a deep, clear blue now, and the first stars were starting to appear. Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick came walking into the stadium and approached Bagman and the champions. They were wearing large, red, luminous stars on their hats, all except Hagrid, who had his on the back of his moleskin vest.

 

“We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze.” Said Professor McGonagall to the champions. “If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?”

 

The champions nodded.

 

“Off you go, then!” Said Bagman brightly to the four patrollers.

 

“Good luck, Harry.” Hagrid whispered, and the four of them walked away in different directions, to station themselves around the maze. Bagman now pointed his wand at his throat, muttered, “Sonorus,” and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each—Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!” The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. “In second place, with eighty points—Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!” More applause. “And in third place—Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!”

 

Harry could just make out Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Ron, and Hermione applauding Fleur politely, halfway up the stands. He waved up at them, and they waved back, beaming at him.

 

“So... On my whistle, Harry and Cedric!” said Bagman. “Three—two—one—”

 

He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Harry and Cedric hurried forward into the maze.

 

The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path, and, whether because they were so tall and thick or because they had been enchanted, the sound of the surrounding crowd was silenced the moment they entered the maze. Harry felt almost as though he were underwater again. He pulled out his wand, muttered, “Lumos,” and heard Cedric do the same just behind him.

 

After about fifty yards, they reached a fork. They looked at each other.

 

“See you,” Harry said, and he took the left one, while Cedric took the right.

 

Harry heard Bagman’s whistle for the second time. Viktor had entered the maze. Harry sped up. His chosen path seemed completely deserted. He turned right, and hurried on, holding his wand high over his head, trying to see as far ahead as possible. Still, there was nothing in sight.

 

Bagman’s whistle blew in the distance for the third time. All of the champions were now inside.

 

Harry kept looking behind him. The old feeling that he was being watched was upon him. The maze was growing darker with every passing minute as the sky overhead deepened to navy. He reached a second fork.

 

“Point Me.” He whispered to his wand, holding it flat in his palm.

 

The wand spun around once and pointed toward his right, into solid hedge. That way was north, and he knew that he needed to go northwest for the centre of the maze. The best he could do was to take the left fork and go right again as soon as possible.

 

The path ahead was empty too, and when Harry reached a right turn and took it, he again found his way unblocked. Harry didn’t know why, but the lack of obstacles was unnerving him. Surely, he should have met something by now? It felt as though the maze were luring him into a false sense of security. Then he heard movement right behind him. He held out his wand, ready to attack, but its beam fell only upon Cedric, who had just hurried out of a path on the right-hand side. Cedric looked severely shaken. The sleeve of his robe was smoking.

 

“Hagrid’s Blast-Ended Skrewts!” He hissed. “They’re enormous—I only just got away!”

 

He shook his head and dived out of sight, along another path.

 

Keen to put plenty of distance between himself and the Skrewts, Harry hurried off again. Then, as he turned a corner, he saw a Dementor gliding toward him. Twelve feet tall, its face hidden by its hood, its rotting, scabbed hands outstretched, it advanced, sensing its way blindly toward him. Harry could hear its rattling breath; he felt clammy coldness stealing over him, but knew what he had to do…

 

He summoned the happiest thought he could, concentrated with all his might on the thought of getting out of the maze and celebrating with Ron and Hermione, raised his wand, and cried, “Expecto Patronum!”

 

A silver stag erupted from the end of Harry’s wand and galloped toward the Dementor, which fell back and tripped over the hem of its robes… Harry had never seen a Dementor stumble.

 

“Hang on!” he shouted, advancing in the wake of his silver Patronus. “You’re a boggart! Riddikulus!”

 

There was a loud crack, and the shape-shifter exploded in a wisp of smoke. The silver stag faded from sight. Harry wished it could have stayed, he could have used some company… But he moved on, quickly and quietly as possible, listening hard, his wand held high once more.

 

‘Good work. You didn’t even need my help with that.’ Shiloe commented, impressed.

 

‘I do know how to do _some_ things, you know.’ Harry thought back, a little insulted.

 

Left… Right… Left again… Twice he found himself facing dead ends. He did the Four-Point Spell again and found that he was going too far east. He turned back, took a right turn, and saw an odd golden mist floating ahead of him.

 

Harry approached it cautiously, pointing the wand’s beam at it.

 

This looked like some kind of enchantment. He wondered whether he might be able to blast it out of the way.

 

‘Don’t bother.’ Shiloe drawled. ‘It’ll go right through. Just walk through it. Whatever it does, it can’t be fatal.’

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Promoting the Gryffindor approach?” He muttered under his breath, walking forward hesitantly.

 

‘Yes, well, sometimes charging in _is_ the right approach. It’s the only sure way to figure out what this does, so—‘

 

Shiloe’s monologue ended in a rather girly scream as Harry stepped through the mist—and the world flipped upside-down. Harry was hanging from the ground, with his hair on end, his glasses dangling off his nose, threatening to fall into the bottomless sky. He clutched them to the end of his nose and hung there, terrified. It felt as though his feet were glued to the grass, which had now become the ceiling. Below him the dark, star-spangled heavens stretched endlessly. He felt as though if he tried to move one of his feet, he would fall away from the earth completely.

 

Harry laughed as Shiloe nervously cleared his throat.

 

‘Yes, very funny, I screamed like a little girl, I admit it. Just never tell anyone about this, please.’ Shiloe requested in resignation. ‘There are some secrets we’ll have to trust each other with, after all. Keep this one for me, and I’ll keep whatever secrets you want, from whoever you want.’

 

“So, how do I fix this?” Harry asked aloud, before a scream shattered the silence. “Fleur?” Harry yelled.

 

Silence.

 

‘Um, I’d try walking. Carefully. I’m pretty sure gravity still works the right way. You haven’t fallen into the sky, at least.’ Shiloe pointed out.

 

Harry shut his eyes, so he wouldn’t be able to see the view of endless space below him, and pulled his right foot as hard as he could away from the grassy ceiling.

 

Immediately, the world righted itself.

 

“Thank Merlin!” Harry and Shiloe breathed together.

 

Shiloe laughed breathily. ‘So, that was fun, let’s never do it again.’

 

Harry nodded. ‘What do you think happened to Fleur?’ He asked Shiloe.

 

‘I don’t know, and I don’t care much, Harry. Worry about getting yourself through this alive and intact.’ Shiloe sniped at him.

 

‘Geez, forget I asked!’ Harry snapped back.

 

They came to an intersection and Harry stopped, hearing someone coming.

 

Viktor began heading his way, and Harry heard Shiloe snarl.

 

“What—“

 

‘Someone put the Imperius curse on my _anchor_!’ Shiloe’s voice was cold and hard. ‘Sorry, Harry, this’ll only take a moment.’

 

Suddenly, Harry was watching his own life again, as Shiloe took control, and grabbed Viktor’s robes.

 

Harry cleared his throat nervously as Shiloe placed his mouth firmly over Viktor’s. He faintly felt a pulling sensation from somewhere deep within his stomach, and then Shiloe broke the kiss, and breathed out a dense mist. “Are you okay?” Shiloe asked.

 

Viktor blinked a few times, bemused. “Vhat happened?” He asked.

 

Shiloe snarled. “Someone had you under the Imperius. I got rid of it, for now.”

 

Viktor nodded. “Thank you. I vill head this vay.” He said, taking the path to his left.

 

Shiloe nodded, and Harry was back in control. He took the path straight ahead.

 

He came to another four-way intersection and turned left—dead end. He went back and went forward, following the path to—another dead end. “Fuck.” He muttered, jogging back to the intersection and taking the only path he hadn’t yet tried.

 

Then he rounded another corner and found himself facing a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

 

Cedric was right—it _was_ enormous. Ten feet long, it looked more like a giant scorpion than anything. Its long sting was curled over its back. Its thick armour glinted in the light from Harry’s wand, which he pointed at it.

 

“Stupefy!” The spell bounced off the carapace of the Skrewt and Harry blinked.

 

‘Well, that didn’t work.’

 

“Thanks.” Harry shot back as the Skrewt, now focused firmly on him, headed his way. “Impedimenta!”

 

‘Try hitting its belly! The stomach! It’s got to have _some_ weak point!’ Shiloe screamed at Harry.

 

Harry rolled onto the ground and came up nearly underneath the Skrewt, aiming his wand up. “Impedimenta!”

 

The Skrewt froze and Harry got up, running around it and continuing down the path. He ran until he was fairly certain it wouldn’t chase him that far and took a turn just to be safe, before doing the four-point spell again.

 

He hurried on once he’d gotten his bearings again, knowing that he had to be getting close to the cup.

 

Harry noticed it was getting rather dark, so he must be near the centre of the maze now. He suddenly stopped, faced with something he’d never thought to see.

 

It was a sphinx. It had the body of an over-large lion: great clawed paws and a long yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft. Its head, however, was that of a woman. She turned her long, almond-shaped eyes upon Harry as he approached. He raised his wand, hesitating. She was not crouching as if to spring, but pacing from side to side of the path, blocking his progress. Then she spoke, in a deep, hoarse voice.

 

“You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me.”

 

“So... So will you move, please?” Asked Harry, knowing what the answer was going to be.

 

“No,” she said, continuing to pace. “Not unless you can answer my riddle. Answer on your first guess—I let you pass. Answer wrongly—I attack. Remain silent—I will let you walk away from me unscathed.”

 

Harry’s stomach slipped several notches. It was Hermione who was good at this sort of thing, not him. He weighed his chances. If the riddle was too hard, he could keep silent, get away from the sphinx unharmed, and try and find an alternative route to the centre.

 

‘I can help. I should be able to answer it. Just give me time to think it through and trust me.’ Shiloe told him.

 

“Okay,” Harry said. “Can I hear the riddle?”

 

The sphinx sat down upon her hind legs, in the very middle of the path, and recited:

 

“Poor people have it.

Rich people need it.

If you eat it, you die.

What is it?”

 

Shiloe huffed. ‘Okay, give me a minute.’

 

Harry stood, thinking furiously, unable to come up with an answer. He stared at the sphinx, who stared impassively back, a small smile playing on her lips.

 

‘Can’t be money.’ Shiloe mused. ‘Although eating it _would_ kill you, it doesn’t fit the other two parts…’

 

Harry closed his eyes, praying to whatever force would listen to him that he didn’t end up giving her a wrong answer.

 

‘The answer is _nothing_!’ Shiloe finally declared.

 

Harry opened his eyes and gulped, trying to decide how much he trusted Shiloe.

 

‘You should trust me with your life.’ Shiloe drawled. ‘If you die, I die. Remember?’

 

Harry decided that it was time to trust Shiloe. “Nothing?” He squeaked.

 

The sphinx smiled more broadly. She got up, stretched her front legs, and then moved aside for him to pass.

 

“Thanks!” said Harry, and, amazed at Shiloe’s brilliance, he dashed forward.

 

He had to be close now, he had to be. His wand was telling him he was bang on course; as long as he didn’t meet anything too horrible, he might have a chance.

 

Harry broke into a run. He had a choice of paths up ahead.

 

“Point Me!” he whispered again to his wand, and it spun around and pointed him to the right-hand one. He dashed up this one and saw light ahead.

 

The Triwizard Cup was gleaming on a plinth a hundred yards away.

 

Suddenly a dark figure hurtled out onto the path in front of him.

 

Cedric was going to get there first. Cedric was sprinting as fast as he could toward the cup, and Harry knew he would never catch up, Cedric was much taller, had much longer legs—

 

Then Harry saw something immense over a hedge to his left, moving quickly along a path that intersected with his own; it was moving so fast Cedric was about to run into it, and Cedric, his eyes on the cup, had not seen it—

 

“Cedric!” Harry bellowed. “On your left!”

 

Cedric looked around just in time to hurl himself past the thing and avoid colliding with it, but in his haste, he tripped. Harry saw Cedric’s wand fly out of his hand as a gigantic spider stepped into the path and began to bear down upon Cedric.

 

“Stupefy!” Harry yelled; the spell hit the spider’s gigantic, hairy black body, but for all the good it did, he might as well have thrown a stone at it; the spider jerked, scuttled around, and ran at Harry instead.

 

“Stupefy! Impedimenta! Stupefy!”

 

‘Aim for its underbelly! Underbelly!’ Shiloe was screaming in distress.

 

Harry had one horrifying glimpse of eight shining black eyes and razor-sharp pincers before it was upon him.

 

He was lifted into the air in its front legs; struggling madly, he tried to kick it; his leg connected with the pincers and next moment he was in excruciating pain. He could hear Cedric yelling “Stupefy!” too, but his spell had no more effect than Harry’s—

 

Harry raised his wand as the spider opened its pincers once more and shouted “Expelliarmus!”

 

It worked—the Disarming Spell made the spider drop him, but that meant that Harry fell twelve feet onto his already injured leg, which crumpled beneath him. Without pausing to think, he aimed high at the spider’s underbelly, as Shiloe advised, and shouted “Stupefy!” just as Cedric yelled the same thing.

 

The two spells combined did what one alone had not: The spider keeled over sideways, flattening a nearby hedge, and strewing the path with a tangle of hairy legs.

 

Harry took a deep breath and sighed. “Thank Merlin!” He got up, wobbling slightly—his leg was throbbing.

 

Cedric glanced over at the cup. “Um… So, since we’re both here, who gets the cup?”

 

Harry looked at the cup and Shiloe growled. ‘Something’s not right about it. I can see a spell on it—two, actually—and while one is Dumbledore’s, the other isn’t. Something is wrong.’

 

“Don’t touch it!” Harry told Cedric. “Shiloe says something is wrong with it! There’s two spells on it, and only one is Dumbledore’s.”

 

Cedric looked at him. “Do you think it’s part of the Task?”

 

Harry shook his head. “No. I think someone’s tampered with it. Listen, since we’re both here, let me take it. I’ve got Shiloe to help me if it turns out to be something bad, and I’ll give you the prize money if it’s not. That way, you’ll still be able to get your Healer training.”

 

Cedric bit his lip. “I suppose. If you’re sure.”

 

Harry nodded, getting up and walking over to the cup. “Either way, I’ll see you soon.” He said, and then grabbed the cup.

 

Instantly, Harry felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup; it was pulling him onward in a howl of wind and swirling colour, and he realized what had happened—the Triwizard Cup had been turned into a Portkey.


	65. Voldemort Returns Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything you recognize here was written by JK Rowling, I just borrowed it and tweaked it a bit. I make no money for including it here.

Harry felt his feet slam into the ground. His injured leg gave way and he fell forward, the Triwizard Cup falling free from his hand.

 

Shiloe snarled in frustration. ‘Get up, wand out. Where the _hell_ are we?!’

 

Harry stood, pulling his wand out as he looked around. He was in a graveyard, that much he could tell right off. He saw the outline of a church to his right. To his left was a hill with a large house atop it.

 

It was silent, and the quiet was starting to wear on Harry’s nerves. Was this still part of the Task, or had the cup been tampered with for another purpose?

 

‘Someone’s coming, look!’

 

Harry stopped looking around the graveyard and focused ahead, realizing that Shiloe was right; someone was approaching.

 

It was someone short, with their hood pulled up—there was no chance of Harry seeing their face, which worried him a bit. Who would need to be hidden so fully if this was part of the Task?

 

The person was carrying something. It looked like a bundle of robes, or perhaps a baby.

 

‘ _Shit_!’ Shiloe shouted in alarm right before Harry’s scar exploded in pain, though not quite to the extent it had before, in first year.

 

From the screaming he could hear in his head, he understood why—Shiloe’s presence was enough to slightly dampen the connection, and Shiloe got the full force of the pain instead.

 

Harry was faced with a horrifying realization: somehow, Voldemort was here. Was that what was in the robes? Whatever Voldemort had been using as a body?

 

The figure set down the bundle and grabbed Harry, making him drop his wand in shock, and Harry saw that the hand that grasped his arm had a finger missing.

 

“ _You_!” Harry hissed, as he was roughly shoved against a headstone that bore the name Tom Riddle.

 

Wormtail didn’t respond, instead conjuring tight cords around Harry, binding him to the headstone. He checked the tightness of the cords, then pulled a length of black cloth from his pocket and shoved it into Harry’s mouth. Then, without a word, he turned and hurried away.

 

Harry couldn’t make a sound, nor could he see where Wormtail had gone; he couldn’t turn his head to see beyond the headstone; he could see only what was right in front of him.

 

*****

 

Shiloe was in so much pain he almost couldn’t bear it, and the closet was rattling disturbingly. He was sitting against the door, holding it closed with his body weight.

 

“Harry!” He called out, knowing that Harry would hear him, hoping he was in a position to listen, because Shiloe couldn’t be sure, occupied as he currently was. “I really don’t think I’m going to be of much use right now! I’ve got my own problems going on in here! I’m sorry!”

 

*****

 

Harry heard Shiloe, and his heart fell. He was on his own, then.

 

He could hear noises at his feet. He looked down and saw a gigantic snake slithering through the grass, circling the headstone where he was tied. Wormtail’s fast, wheezy breathing was growing louder again. It sounded as though he was forcing something heavy across the ground. Then he came back within Harry’s range of vision, and Harry saw him pushing a stone cauldron to the foot of the grave. It was full of what seemed to be water—Harry could hear it slopping around—and it was larger than any cauldron Harry had ever used; a great stone belly large enough for a full-grown man to sit in.

 

The thing inside the bundle of robes on the ground was stirring more persistently, as though it was trying to free itself. Now Wormtail was busying himself at the bottom of the cauldron with a wand. Suddenly there were crackling flames beneath it. The large snake slithered away into the darkness.

 

The liquid in the cauldron seemed to heat very fast. The surface began not only to bubble, but to send out fiery sparks, as though it were on fire. Steam was thickening, blurring the outline of Wormtail tending the fire. The movements beneath the robes became more agitated. And Harry heard a high, cold voice coming from the bundle.

 

“Hurry!”

 

The whole surface of the water was alight with sparks now. It might have been encrusted with diamonds.

 

“It is ready, Master.”

 

“Now…” said the cold voice, which Harry knew was Voldemort.

 

Wormtail pulled open the robes on the ground, and Harry tried to recoil.

 

The thing that had been in the robes—for it was certainly a _thing_ , not a person at all—was the shape of a crouched human child, except that Harry had never seen anything less like a child. It was hairless and scaly-looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face—no child alive ever had a face like that—flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes.

 

The thing seemed almost helpless; it raised its thin arms, put them around Wormtail’s neck, and Wormtail lifted it. As he did so, his hood fell back, and Harry saw the look of revulsion on Wormtail’s weak, pale face in the firelight as he carried the creature to the rim of the cauldron. For one moment, Harry saw the evil, flat face illuminated in the sparks dancing on the surface of the potion. And then Wormtail lowered the creature into the cauldron; there was a hiss, and it vanished below the surface; Harry heard its frail body hit the bottom with a soft thud.

 

Wormtail was speaking. His voice shook; he seemed frightened beyond his wits. He raised his wand, closed his eyes, and spoke to the night.

 

“Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!”

 

The surface of the grave at Harry’s feet cracked. Horrified, Harry watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail’s command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.

 

‘What’s going on?’ Shiloe’s voice asked.

 

‘Some kind of ritual.’ Harry answered in his head, watching and listening so that he could hopefully get back and tell Dumbledore what had happened here tonight.

 

Now Wormtail was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs.

 

“Flesh—of the servant—w-willingly given—you will—revive—your master.”

 

He stretched his right hand out in front of him—the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward.

 

Harry realized what Wormtail was about to do a second before it happened—he closed his eyes as tightly as he could, but he could not block the scream that pierced the night, that went through Harry as though he had been stabbed with the dagger too. He heard something fall to the ground, heard Wormtail’s anguished panting, then a sickening splash, as something was dropped into the cauldron. Harry couldn’t stand to look, but the potion had turned a burning red; the light of it shone through Harry’s closed eyelids.

 

Harry opened his eyes to see Wormtail, one hand missing and slowly dripping blood from the stump, coming towards him.

 

“B-blood of the enemy... Forcibly taken… You will… Resurrect your foe.”

 

Harry could do nothing to prevent it, he was tied too tightly.

 

Squinting down, struggling hopelessly at the ropes binding him, he saw the shining silver dagger shaking in Wormtail’s remaining hand. He felt its point penetrate the crook of his right arm and blood seeping down the sleeve of his torn robes. Wormtail, still panting with pain, fumbled in his pocket for a glass vial and held it to Harry’s cut, so that a dribble of blood fell into it.

 

He staggered back to the cauldron with Harry’s blood. He poured it inside.

 

The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. Wormtail, his job done, dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing.

 

The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. Nothing happened…

 

For a few moments, Harry hoped something had gone wrong.

 

And then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of Harry, so that he couldn’t see Wormtail or anything but vapor hanging in the air.

 

But then, through the mist in front of him, he saw, with an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron.

 

“Robe me.” said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, and Wormtail, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them one-handed over his master’s head.

 

The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry. 

 

Harry stared back into the face that had haunted his nightmares for three years. He was whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake’s with slits for nostrils.

 

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

 

‘Voldemort’s back.’ He thought to Shiloe.

 

‘I can see that. Whatever was happening in here has died down. I might be able to help you now, but since I don’t have my wand, I’ll have to do it from in here.’ Shiloe answered.

 

Voldemort turned his attention to examining his body, staring intently at his hands as they flexed in front of him, his expression one of rapture. He patted his chest, ran his hands over his arms, and nodded in satisfaction. He was obviously happy with his body, and Harry could understand that, even if he was horrified at the thought of Voldemort being back in the world.

 

He took not the slightest notice of Wormtail, who lay twitching and bleeding on the ground, nor of the great snake, which had slithered back into sight and was circling Harry again, hissing.

 

Voldemort reached into his robe pocket and drew out a wand. He flicked it at Wormtail, flinging him against the headstone Harry was tied to. He curled up in front of Harry’s still-tied body, crying and whimpering.

 

“Master, please, you promised…” Wormtail said, wrapping his arm in his robes to staunch the bleeding.

 

Voldemort walked up to Wormtail. “Hold out your arm.” He said.

 

“Oh, thank you, Master!” Wormtail held out the bleeding stump.

 

Voldemort sneered at it. “Your other arm.” He said in disgust.

 

Without waiting for Wormtail to comply, he bent down and pulled out Wormtail’s left arm; he forced the sleeve of Wormtail’s robes up past his elbow, and Harry saw the Dark Mark, standing out stark black against the pale skin of Wormtail’s arm.

 

“It is back.” Voldemort said softly. “They will all have noticed it. And now, we shall see, now we shall know.”

 

He pressed his long white forefinger to the brand on Wormtail’s arm.

 

Harry gritted his teeth against the pain, and he heard Shiloe grunt quietly, hissing through his teeth. ‘Damn, that stings.’ He gritted out. Harry had to agree.

 

Wormtail screamed in pain, and Voldemort’s lipless mouth curved in something that might have been a smile, on a human face.

 

“How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?” He whispered, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars. “And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?”

 


	66. Voldemort Returns Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, everything you recognize here was written by JK Rowling, I just borrowed it and tweaked it a bit. I make no money for including it here.

Voldemort began to pace up and down before Harry and Wormtail, eyes sweeping the graveyard all the while. After a minute or so, he looked down at Harry again, a cruel smile twisting his snakelike face.

 

“You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father,” He hissed softly. “A Muggle and a fool, very like your dear mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child, and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death.”

 

Voldemort laughed again. Up and down he paced, looking all around him as he walked, and the snake continued to circle in the grass.

 

“You see that house upon the hillside, Potter? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was. He didn’t like magic, my father...

 

“He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born, Potter, and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage... But I vowed to find him. I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name… Tom Riddle...”

 

Still he paced, his red eyes darting from grave to grave.

 

“Listen to me, reliving family history...” He said quietly. “Why, I am growing quite sentimental. But look, Harry! My true family returns.”

 

Wizards, and possibly some Witches, it was impossible to tell, hooded as they were, were appearing, cracks of Apparition ringing out over the graveyard.

 

One by one, they moved forward… Slowly, cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes. Voldemort stood in silence, waiting for them. Then one of the Death Eaters fell to his knees, crawled toward Voldemort, and kissed the hem of his black robes.

 

“Master.” He murmured.

 

The Death Eaters behind him did the same; each of them approaching Voldemort on his knees and kissing his robes, before backing away and standing up, forming a silent circle, which enclosed Tom Riddle’s grave, Harry, Voldemort, and the sobbing and twitching heap that was Wormtail. Yet they left gaps in the circle, as though waiting for more people.

 

Voldemort, however, did not seem to expect more. He looked around at the hooded faces, and though there was no wind, a rustling seemed to run around the circle, as though it had shivered.

 

“Welcome, Death Eaters. Thirteen long years it has been, since last we met. Yet you answer my call as if it were yesterday. We are still united under the Dark Mark, then. Or… Are we?” Voldemort asked.

 

He put back his terrible face and sniffed, his slit-like nostrils widening.

 

“I smell guilt.” He said. “There is a stench of guilt upon the air.”

 

A second shiver ran around the circle, as though each member of it longed, but did not dare, to step back from him.

 

“I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact—such prompt appearances!—and I ask myself, why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?”

 

No one spoke. No one moved except Wormtail, who was upon the ground, still sobbing over his bleeding arm.

 

“And I answer myself,” whispered Voldemort, “they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment…

 

“And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living?

 

“And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort. Perhaps they now pay allegiance to another. Perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?”

 

‘Okay, so I agree with him on the subject of Dumbledore not being all that great, but, really, who can blame me there? He’s the one who left you with the Dursleys, after all.’ Shiloe interjected.

 

‘Shut up!’ Harry mentally hissed.

 

‘Touchy, aren’t we?’ Shiloe mumbled, but was silent after that.

 

“It is a disappointment to me,” Voldemort was saying, “I confess myself disappointed.”

 

One of the men suddenly flung himself forward, breaking the circle. Trembling from head to foot, he collapsed at Voldemort’s feet.

 

“Master!” He shrieked, “Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!”

 

Voldemort began to laugh. He raised his wand. “Crucio!”

 

The Death Eater on the ground writhed and shrieked.

 

Harry remembered the spiders in class, and winced.

 

Voldemort raised his wand and the Death Eater laid there, trembling and gasping.

 

“Get up, Avery. Stand up.” Voldemort ordered. “You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years, I have waited. I want thirteen years’ repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt to me already, have you not, Wormtail?”

 

He looked down at Wormtail, who was still curled up on the ground, sobbing.

 

“You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, Master.” Moaned Wormtail. “Please, Master, please...”

 

“Yet you helped return me to my body.” Voldemort said coolly, watching Wormtail sob on the ground. “Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me. And Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers.”

 

Voldemort waved his wand, and whirled it through the air.

 

A streak of what looked like molten silver hung shining in the wand’s wake. Momentarily shapeless, it writhed and then formed itself into a gleaming replica of a human hand, bright as moonlight, which soared downward and fixed itself upon Wormtail’s bleeding wrist.

 

Wormtail’s sobbing stopped abruptly. His breathing harsh and ragged, he raised his head and stared in disbelief at the silver hand, now attached seamlessly to his arm, as though he were wearing a dazzling glove. He flexed the shining fingers, then, trembling, picked up a small twig on the ground and crushed it into powder.

 

“My Lord.” He whispered. “Master, it is beautiful. Thank you, _thank you_.”

 

He scrambled forward on his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort’s robes.

 

“May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail.” Said Voldemort.

 

“No, my Lord. Never, my Lord.”

 

Voldemort made a small noise of surprise. “I must confess, I expected Lucius to return to me. He was always my most trusted servant. He will be found, and punished, of course.”

 

‘No, he won’t!’ Shiloe snarled.

 

Harry was forced to agree. He’d protect Lucius, and Lucius’ daughter, come to that. The child might not be legally his, but it was still his responsibility to make sure she didn’t suffer a horrible fate because her father had been a Death Eater.

 

“The Lestranges should stand here,” said Voldemort quietly. “But they are entombed in Azkaban. They were faithful. They went to Azkaban rather than renounce me. When Azkaban is broken open, the Lestranges will be honoured beyond their dreams. The dementors will join us, they are our natural allies. We will recall the banished giants. I shall have all my devoted servants returned to me, and an army of creatures whom all fear.”

 

Voldemort continued to walk along the circle. Some of the Death Eaters, he spoke to, others, he simply nodded to.

 

‘Okay, big shot, how do you propose we get out of here?’ Harry asked, ignoring Voldemort for the time being.

 

‘Umm… You know, that’s a good question, I hadn’t thought of that.’ Shiloe answered, his voice dripping sarcasm. ‘We can’t do _anything_ , until he releases you. Just hope he does that before killing us, yeah?’

 

Harry let out a mental sigh, before he turned his attention back to Voldemort.

 

“And here we have six missing Death Eaters, three dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return… He will pay. One, who I believe has left me forever… He will be killed, of course… And one, who remains my most faithful servant, and who has already re-entered my service.”

 

‘He’s talking about Snape, right?’ Harry asked Shiloe.

 

‘Couldn’t be. Severus’ magic was _not_ on that Cup. It _has_ to be someone else. There’s another Death Eater at Hogwarts. Someone loyal.’ Shiloe told him.

 

‘But who?’ Harry asked as another Death Eater spoke. ‘Can’t be Moody, he’s an Auror.’

 

Shiloe hummed in thought. ‘You know, Moody _did_ have traces of magic around him, which I thought was odd, but I discounted it because I’d never seen anything like it before. Maybe… Do you think he’s under the Imperius Curse? It would explain a lot. It didn’t look like Imperius, or feel like it, come to that, but I might have misjudged, maybe it looks different if it’s been on someone for a long time…’

 

Voldemort was standing close to Harry now, and he put one finger very close to Harry’s cheek.

 

“His mother left upon him the traces of her sacrifice.” He was saying. “This is old magic, I should have remembered it, I was foolish to overlook it. But no matter. I can touch him now.”

 

He touched Harry, and Harry cried out, as Shiloe screamed again.

 

‘Fuck, I wish he’d warn me or something!’ Shiloe ground out. ‘That _really_ hurt. Okay, so when we get back, we’re going to have to warn Dumbledore. Someone on his staff, most likely Moody, is only a puppet, or something. Man, that old coot really knows how to choose ‘em, doesn’t he? Aside from Remus, every single Defence Professor has either tried to kill you or been a total and complete lackwit.’ He finished in disgust.

 

‘Don’t call him an old coot.’ Harry said in resignation, knowing Shiloe probably wouldn’t listen to him on that point. ‘But I agree, his choice of Professors does leave something to be desired. How exactly am I supposed to get back there, anyway?’

 

‘The Cup, of course.’ Shiloe responded. ‘The only spell active on it now was Dumbledore’s. I recognized that one under the foreign one. It was probably to take you just outside the maze when you touched the Cup. Too bad there was another spell over it, really. I would have liked to give this whole “party” a miss.’

 

‘Is he ever going to shut up?’ Harry wondered.

 

Shiloe snorted. ‘Really? How could you have lived this long and not realized that all evil megalomaniacs love to hear the sound of their own voice? Honestly, I’m not surprised he’s still talking. He’d probably talk well into the day tomorrow if we let him. Oh, look, he mentioned the Tournament! I think he might be winding down, finally!’

 

“Why, by using Bertha Jorkins’s information, of course. Use my one faithful Death Eater, stationed at Hogwarts, to ensure that the boy’s name was entered into the Goblet of Fire. Use my Death Eater to ensure that the boy won the tournament—that he touched the Triwizard Cup first—the cup which my Death Eater had turned into a Portkey, which would bring him here, beyond the reach of Dumbledore’s help and protection, and into my waiting arms. And here he is; the boy you all believed had been my downfall...”

 

Voldemort moved slowly forward and turned to face Harry. He raised his wand.

 

“Crucio!”

 

It was pain beyond anything Harry had ever experienced; his very bones were on fire; his head was surely splitting along his scar; his eyes were rolling madly in his head; he wanted it to end, to black out, to die...

 

And then it was gone. He was hanging limply in the ropes binding him to the headstone of Voldemort’s father, looking up into those bright red eyes through a kind of mist. The night was ringing with the sound of the Death Eaters’ laughter.

 

“You see, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that this boy could ever have been stronger than me.” Said Voldemort. “But I want there to be no mistake in anybody’s mind. Harry Potter escaped me by a lucky chance. And I am now going to prove my power by killing him, here and now, in front of you all, when there is no Dumbledore to help him, and no mother to die for him. I will give him his chance. He will be allowed to fight, and you will be left in no doubt which of us is the stronger. Just a little longer, Nagini,” He whispered, and the snake glided away through the grass to where the Death Eaters stood watching.

 

“Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand.”

 

Wormtail approached Harry, who scrambled to find his feet, to support his own weight before the ropes were untied. Wormtail raised his new silver hand, pulled out the wad of material gagging Harry, and then, with one swipe, cut through the bonds tying Harry to the gravestone.

 

There was a split second, perhaps, when Harry might have considered running for it, but his injured leg shook under him as he stood on the overgrown grave, as the Death Eaters closed ranks, forming a tighter circle around him and Voldemort, so that the gaps where the missing Death Eaters should have stood were filled.

 

Wormtail walked out of the circle to the place where the Triwizard Cup lay and returned with Harry’s wand, which he thrust roughly into Harry’s hand without looking at him. Then Wormtail resumed his place in the circle of watching Death Eaters.

 

“You have been taught how to duel, Harry Potter?” Asked Voldemort softly, his red eyes glinting through the darkness.

 

Somehow, Harry didn’t think that a few sessions with Snape were quite what Voldemort was talking about. He was woefully unprepared for this.

 

“We bow to each other, Harry.” Said Voldemort, bending a little, but keeping his snakelike face upturned to Harry. “Come, the niceties must be observed. Dumbledore would like you to show manners. Bow to death, Harry.”

 

The Death Eaters were laughing again. Voldemort’s lipless mouth was smiling. Harry did not bow. He was not going to let Voldemort play with him before killing him. He was not going to give him that satisfaction.

 

“I said, bow,” Voldemort said, raising his wand—and Harry felt his spine curve as though a huge, invisible hand were bending him ruthlessly forward, and the Death Eaters laughed harder than ever.

 

“Very good,” said Voldemort softly, and as he raised his wand the pressure bearing down upon Harry lifted too. “And now you face me, like a man, straight-backed and proud, the way your father died…

 

“And now—we duel.”

 

Voldemort raised his wand, and before Harry could do anything to defend himself, before he could even move, he had been hit again by the Cruciatus Curse. The pain was so intense, so all-consuming, that he no longer knew where he was. White-hot knives were piercing every inch of his skin, his head was surely going to burst with pain, he was screaming more loudly than he’d ever screamed in his life—

 

And then it stopped. Harry rolled over and scrambled to his feet; he was shaking as uncontrollably as Wormtail had done when his hand had been cut off; he staggered sideways into the wall of watching Death Eaters, and they pushed him away, back toward Voldemort.

 

“A little break.” Said Voldemort, the slit-like nostrils dilating with excitement. “A little pause. That hurt, didn’t it, Harry? You don’t want me to do that again, do you?”

 

Harry refused to answer.

 

“I asked you whether you want me to do that again,” said Voldemort softly. “Answer me! Imperio!”

 

It took a few seconds of battling within his mind, before the words “I _won’t_!” erupted from his mouth, echoing over the graveyard.

 

“You won’t?” said Voldemort quietly, and the Death Eaters were not laughing now. “You won’t say no? Harry, obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die. Perhaps another little dose of pain?”

 

Voldemort raised his wand, but this time Harry was ready; with the reflexes born of his Quidditch training, he flung himself sideways onto the ground; he rolled behind the marble headstone of Voldemort’s father, and he heard it crack as the curse missed him.

 

“We are not playing hide-and-seek, Harry,” said Voldemort’s soft, cold voice, drawing nearer, as the Death Eaters laughed. “You cannot hide from me. Does this mean you are tired of our duel? Does this mean that you would prefer me to finish it now, Harry? Come out, Harry, come out and play, then. It will be quick, it might even be painless, I would not know. I have never died.”

 

Harry crouched behind the headstone and knew the end had come. There was no hope, no help to be had. And as he heard Voldemort draw nearer still, he knew one thing only, and it was beyond fear or reason: He was not going to die crouching here like a child playing hide-and-seek; he was not going to die kneeling at Voldemort’s feet. He was going to die upright like his father, and he was going to die trying to defend himself, even if no defence was possible.

 

Before Voldemort could stick his snakelike face around the headstone, Harry stood up. He gripped his wand tightly in his hand, thrust it out in front of him, and threw himself around the headstone, facing Voldemort.

 


	67. Priori Incantatem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last time, Some of this is JK's work. I'm not profiting from any of it, I swear. Anything you recognise is hers, not mine. The unfamiliar stuff is all mine, though.

Voldemort was ready. As Harry shouted, “Expelliarmus!” Voldemort cried, “Avada Kedavra!”

 

The two spells—one red and one green—met in mid-air, and connected, forming a thread of golden light between the two wands, which both began to vibrate as though electric charges were running through them.

 

And then—nothing could have prepared Harry for this—he felt his feet lift from the ground. He and Voldemort were both being raised into the air, their wands still connected by that thread of shimmering golden light. They glided away from the tombstone of Voldemort’s father and then came to rest on a patch of ground that was clear and free of graves. The Death Eaters were shouting; they were asking Voldemort for instructions; they were closing in, reforming the circle around Harry and Voldemort, the snake slithering at their heels, some of them drawing their wands—

 

The golden thread connecting Harry and Voldemort splintered, though the wands remained connected, a thousand more beams arced high over Harry and Voldemort, crisscrossing all around them, until they were enclosed in a golden, dome-shaped web, a cage of light, beyond which the Death Eaters circled like jackals, their cries strangely muffled now.

 

“Do nothing!” Voldemort shrieked to the Death Eaters, and Harry saw his red eyes wide with astonishment at what was happening, saw him fighting to break the thread of light still connecting his wand with Harry’s; Harry held onto his wand more tightly, with both hands, and the golden thread remained unbroken. “Do nothing unless I command you!” Voldemort shouted to the Death Eaters.

 

And then an unearthly and beautiful sound filled the air. It was coming from every thread of the light-spun web vibrating around Harry and Voldemort. It was a sound Harry recognized, though he had heard it only once before in his life: phoenix song.

 

Suddenly, the beam between Harry and Voldemort changed, and there were beads of light appearing along it, and the wands both began vibrating even more strongly.

 

‘Priori Incantatem!’ Shiloe breathed. ‘Of course, brother wands! Listen, Harry, see those beads of light? You’ve got to force them into Voldemort’s wand.’ Shiloe told him, as the beads inched towards him.

 

Harry concentrated every last particle of his mind upon forcing the beads back toward Voldemort, his ears full of phoenix song, his eyes furious, fixed. Slowly, very slowly, the beads quivered to a halt, and then, just as slowly, they began to move the other way, and it was Voldemort’s wand that was vibrating extra-hard now, Voldemort who looked astonished, and almost fearful.

 

One of the beads of light was quivering, inches from the tip of Voldemort’s wand. Harry didn’t understand why he was doing it, didn’t know what it might achieve, but he now concentrated as he had never done in his life on forcing that bead of light right back into Voldemort’s wand, and slowly, very slowly, it moved along the golden thread… It trembled for a moment… And then it connected.

 

At once, Voldemort’s wand began to emit echoing screams of pain, then—Voldemort’s red eyes widened with shock—a dense, smoky hand flew out of the tip of it and vanished; the ghost of the hand he had made Wormtail. More shouts of pain, and then something much larger began to blossom from Voldemort’s wand tip, a great, greyish something, that looked as though it were made of the solidest, densest smoke. It was a head, then a chest and arms, an old man Harry had never seen before was now pushing himself out of the end of the wand, and his ghost, or his shadow, or whatever it was, fell to the ground, and surveyed Harry and Voldemort, and the golden web, and the connected wands, with mild surprise, leaning on his walking stick.

 

“He was a real wizard, then?” the old man said, his eyes on Voldemort. “Killed me, that one did. You fight him, boy.”

 

But already, yet another head was emerging, and this head, grey as a smoky statue, was a woman’s. Harry, both arms shaking now as he fought to keep his wand still, saw her drop to the ground and straighten up like the others, staring.

 

The shadow of Bertha Jorkins surveyed the battle before her with wide eyes.

 

“Don’t let go, now!” She cried, and her voice echoed like the old man’s as though from very far away. “Don’t let him get you, Harry—don’t let go!”

 

She and the other two shadowy figures began to pace around the inner walls of the golden web, while the Death Eaters flitted around the outside of it, and Voldemort’s dead victims whispered as they circled the duellers, whispered words of encouragement to Harry, and hissed words Harry couldn’t hear to Voldemort.

 

And now another head was emerging from the tip of Voldemort’s wand, and Harry knew when he saw it who it would be. He knew, as though he had expected it from the moment when Voldemort’s victims had started to appear from the wand. He knew, because the woman was the one he’d thought of more than any other tonight…

 

The smoky shadow of a young woman with long hair fell to the ground as Bertha had done, straightened up, and looked at him, and Harry, his arms shaking madly now, looked back into the ghostly face of his mother.

 

“Your father’s coming.” She said quietly. “Hold on for your father. It will be all right, hold on…”

 

And he came, first his head, then his body, tall and untidy-haired like Harry, the smoky, shadowy form of James Potter blossomed from the end of Voldemort’s wand, fell to the ground, and straightened like his wife. He walked close to Harry, looking down at him, and he spoke in the same distant, echoing voice as the others, but quietly, so that Voldemort, his face now livid with fear as his victims prowled around him, could not hear…

 

“When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments, but we will give you time. You must get to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts. Do you understand, Harry?”

 

“Yes,” Harry gasped, fighting now to keep a hold on his wand, which was slipping and sliding beneath his fingers.

 

“Do it now.” whispered his father’s voice, “Be ready to run. Do it now.”

 

“NOW!” Harry yelled; he didn’t think he could have held on for another moment anyway—he pulled his wand upward with an almighty wrench, and the golden thread broke; the cage of light vanished, the phoenix song died—but the shadowy figures of Voldemort’s victims did not disappear—they were closing in upon Voldemort, shielding Harry from his gaze—

 

And Harry ran as he had never run in his life, knocking two stunned Death Eaters aside as he passed; he zigzagged behind headstones, feeling their curses following him, hearing them hit the headstones—he was dodging curses and graves, pelting toward the Triwizard Cup, no longer aware of the pain in his leg, his whole being concentrated on what he had to do—

 

“Stun him!” He heard Voldemort scream.

 

Harry gave up running and summoned the Cup to him, grabbing hold of it, and whirling through space again.

 

Harry felt himself slam flat into the ground; his face was pressed into grass; the smell of it filled his nostrils. He had closed his eyes while the Portkey transported him, and he kept them closed now. He did not move. All the breath seemed to have been knocked out of him; his head was swimming so badly he felt as though the ground beneath him were swaying like the deck of a ship. To hold himself steady, he tightened his hold on the Cup. He felt as though he would slide away into the blackness gathering at the edges of his brain if he let go of it.

 

He heard the crowd cheering, as though from a distance.  A pair of hands seized him and turned him over.

 

“Harry! Harry, my boy, what happened?”

 

Dumbledore was crouched over him, looking worried. The dark shadows of a crowd of people pressed in around them, pushing nearer; Harry felt the ground beneath his head reverberating with their footsteps.

 

He had come back to the edge of the maze. He could see the stands rising above him, the shapes of people moving in them, the stars above.

 

Harry let go of the cup, grabbing Dumbledore’s wrist instead. “He’s back.” He whispered. “Voldemort’s back.”

 

“What’s going on? What’s happened?”

 

The face of Cornelius Fudge appeared upside down over Harry; it looked white, and shaken.

 

Dumbledore shook his head. “A moment, Cornelius. Are you sure, Harry? Are you certain he’s returned?”

 

Harry nodded. “He used some kind of potion and… And my blood. And then he came back.”

 

Dumbledore met Fudge’s eyes. “It would appear that Voldemort has returned, Cornelius.”

 

Fudge drew himself up. “That’s preposterous! The boy must be mistaken!”

 

Dumbledore frowned. “Harry, can you make it to my office? I have something there that may help us make sense of this situation.”

 

Harry nodded and was helped to his feet.

 

“Cornelius, if you will come with us, we can use my pensieve to view young Harry’s memory of tonight, so we can be sure of what happened.” Dumbledore said calmly.

 

*****

 

Harry sat in Dumbledore’s office, numbly, watching the two men bent over the pensieve, feeling oddly detached from it all.

 

‘What we need to be concerned with now is where you are going to be staying over the summer.’ Shiloe said. ‘You need to be somewhere safe, where Voldemort can’t find you.’

 

Harry sighed. ‘Where do you suggest?’ He asked listlessly.

 

‘We could stay here for some of it. But we’ll need to join Lucius for August, when my daughter is due.’ Shiloe murmured.

 

Fudge and Dumbledore straightened.

 

“Well, I… That certainly is irrefutable.” Fudge spluttered. “What do we do now?” He asked Dumbledore.

 

Dumbledore sighed. “Well, first we find the Death Eater within Hogwarts, and I think I may know who it is, and then, we plan how to combat Voldemort.”

 

Harry sat up straighter. “You think you know who the Death Eater is?” He asked.

 

Dumbledore nodded. “Yes, Harry. Why don’t you head to the infirmary, where Madam Pomfrey will check you over, to make sure you are well after your adventure tonight? I need to find Severus and Alastor… Who I believe may not be Alastor, after all.”

 

Harry nodded and headed for the infirmary.

 

He made it there without running into anyone else, and collapsed onto his usual bed.

 

Poppy came out of her office and drew her wand. “Mr. Potter, whatever happened to you?” She asked archly.

 

Harry sighed. “Voldemort came back. Dumbledore wanted you to make sure I’m alright, so here I am.” He answered.

 

Poppy’s eyes widened. “You-Know-Who, back? Good heavens, boy, lie down this _instant_!” She pulled out her wand and ran it over Harry’s body as Harry finally surrendered his grip on consciousness.

 

*****

 

Shiloe’s eyes snapped open. He checked his magical reserves and cursed. He saw that he was covered with a spell that was meant to rouse Poppy the instant he awoke.

 

Right on cue, Poppy bustled out of her office, potion in hand. “Harry, you shouldn’t be up yet.” She chided.

 

“It’s just me, and I _need_ to be up. I need to Feed.” Shiloe responded.

 

Poppy flushed. “Oh! Well, I suppose I can release you if you promise to rest for at least another day. That means a _blood_ Feeding, young man!” She wagged a finger at him.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Alright. I’ll just leave. I’ll come back tomorrow, or have Harry come by tomorrow, so you can check us over again, but I think we’re fine.” He headed out of the infirmary and stepped into the shadows, reappearing in his rooms.

 

“ _Harry_!” Sirius launched himself out of the chair he was sitting in. “You’re alright!”

 

“It’s Shiloe, and yes, we’re fine. Although I do need a Feeding.” Shiloe told him.

 

“Shiloe.” Lucius’ voice sounded from Helga’s doorway.

 

Shiloe turned, and saw the relief evident on his face. “Lucius. You know?” He asked, eyeing the way the man held his left arm gingerly.

 

Lucius inclined his head. “Severus came by earlier tonight and informed us that you were safe, and that the Dark Lord had returned. I… Was already aware, of course.”

 

Shiloe nodded. “Poppy let me come down here early, provided I rest. I need a Feeding, then I am going to bed. I suggest you all do the same.” He said, eyeing Sirius, Remus and Lucius. “We’ll talk in the morning.”

 

Sirius sat down on the couch, patting the spot beside him. “You can Feed from me.”

 

Shiloe bit his lip. “I’m rather low. We should do this in your bed. You won’t be able to move when I’m done, at least for a few hours.”

 

Lucius closed his eyes for a moment. “I will wait out here. I have a private question for you.” He said, sitting in the chair Sirius had vacated.

 

Shiloe nodded and followed Sirius into his room.

 

Sirius laid down in bed. “Okay, do your worst.”

 

Shiloe smiled. “Open your shirt, let me get to the heart. I need to Feed directly over it.”

 

Sirius complied, and Shiloe bent his head, sinking his fangs into the delicate skin of Sirius’ chest and beginning to drink.

 

He drank for a few minutes, before pulling his fangs out and licking the wounds gently. “Thanks. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

He walked out and sat on the couch in front of Lucius, whose head was bowed. “Sir?”

 

Lucius raised his head, and Shiloe was astounded to see tears on his face.

 

“I almost didn’t believe it, when Severus told us you were back.” He whispered. “I felt Him calling, and I was certain I’d never see you again.”

 

Shiloe gulped, and got up to kneel in front of Lucius’ chair. “I’m right here. A little shaken, but I’m in one piece.”

 

Lucius cupped Shiloe’s face in his hands and leaned in, kissing Shiloe deeply. “May I share your bed tonight, Shiloe? Just to sleep? I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep without feeling you there, safe beside me.”

 

Shiloe smiled and stood, taking Lucius’ hand and pulling him toward Salazar’s room. “Come on, Lucius. Let’s go to bed.” He whispered.

 

Whatever tomorrow held, he and Harry would rise to meet it.

 

‘We can overcome anything.’ He realized. ‘Voldemort doesn’t stand a chance.’

 

THE END

 

CONTINUES IN SHILOE: THE WEAPON


End file.
